La promesa de Draco
by Cliondne Black Ralheaven
Summary: Primera Parte La promesa de Draco.Draco ha estado enamorado de Beth Black, pero nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos hasta aquel día en Diagon Alley. Ahora tendrá que demostrarle que es mejor que Harry Potter, y esperar a que ella lo acepte.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía mucho calor aquel día en Diagon Alley; y a pesar de que no era inicio de clases había mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro, fue fabuloso para Beth que en medio de aquel alboroto encontrara a Neville y a su abuela. La señora Longbottom, antes de dejar ir a su nieto; y a pesar de que conocía a Beth desde pequeña, la vio de pies a cabeza, no había crecido tanto como su nieto, su largo cabello negro siempre estaba alborotado y cubría los grandes ojos azules que heredó de su padre.

Después de convencer a la señora Longbottom de que Neville no compraría nada tonto o peligroso, los dos chicos entraron a la tienda de "Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch", Neville estaba contento de ver tantas cosas, a él le gustaba el Quidditch; pero tenía mala suerte con las escobas, y estaba decidido a cambiar esa suerte.

Mientras esperaba la decisión de Neville sobre usar sus ahorros para comprar una Nimbus 2000 en oferta, Beth se perdió en los libros y buscó uno para regalárselo a Harry en su cumpleaños.

De pronto sintió una mirada; que como agujas, se le enterraban en el cuello, buscó de donde provenían…pero no le dio gusto descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Mi padre me dio dinero y quisiera... pasear contigo, ¿que dices Beth? ¿Vamos?

-¿Pasear dices eh? ¿Conmigo?

-si, contigo ¿hay algún problema?

-que bien, ¿debo sentirme honrada o algo?..espera…grito de la emoción ¿o me desmayo? ¡Estas mal Malfoy! ¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte! además, yo vengo con alguien

-¡que dices! cuantas quisieran que yo las mirara siquiera…y tu…

-tu lo has dicho, cuantas quisieran…pero yo no, incluso, yo estoy bien sin verte y ¡no me impresionas!

-y tu la hija de un asesino, un convicto ¿me dice no?

-¡cállate! da gracias que estemos en publico... ¡ganas de ahorcarte no me faltan! –estaba roja y sus ojos se tornaron fríos, hablaba pausado tratando de evitar gritar de nuevo- ¡vuelves a hablar así de mi padre, y verás!

Beth salió de la tienda, diciéndole a Neville que lo esperaría afuera, Draco la siguió acorralándola contra la ventana, y tratando de no alzar la voz en medio de la multitud

-sabes que te mataría si pudiera, porque…

-¿porque te he rechazado? ¿por eso?... no lo harías

-me rechazas por...-miró a todas partes- acaso... ¿hay alguien? ¿Para ti?

-y si así fuera… ¡que te importa! –Beth miraba a todas partes esperando a que Neville no apareciera, pero llegaba en aquel justo momento.

Draco la sujetó del brazo, y la jaló hacia el, ignorando que Neville lo veía furioso-¿quien es? ¡Dime! ¡lo haré pedazos!

-¡que te importa te digo! ¿Déjame si? ¡me lastimas!

Inmediatamente Draco la soltó, su mirada era dulce, algo nada frecuente en él, y menos lo era disculparse

- perdón… yo no quise lastimarte…es solo que…no me lo pones fácil…

Beth lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir ternura, lo miró dulcemente y le dijo

-no...tú no me lo pones fácil, si fueras diferente…

-pero es que yo... yo

-si fueras un Draco dulce... talvez, dame una razón por la cual estar contigo...

-me perteneces

-¡no te pertenezco!... ¡a nadie le pertenezco! Lo ves, esa manera de ser no te ayudan en nada…

Beth lo empujó y caminó hacia Neville, y empezó a jalarlo lejos de ahí.

-¿es Longbottom? No lo creo…no él, cualquiera menos él...-se rió mientras veía a Neville que aquellos días había crecido mucho, estaba alcanzando a Ron en altura y su crecimiento se notaba en su cara delgada y pálida.

-vamos Neville, no le hagas caso…

Pero Draco se estiró, tomó del brazo a Beth diciéndole con voz pausada pero demostrando desesperación – ¿déjame hablar si? déjame decirte algo…

Beth miró a Neville y con un simple movimiento de cabeza lo convenció de que no había que temer, haciendo que volviera a la tienda, le susurró al oído antes de soltarlo-luego hablamos, no te preocupes-y volvió al lado de Draco.

-Draco, así no es fácil quererte, con esta forma de tratarme….menos

-no es fácil quererme ¿eh, ¡pero si fuera Potter!

-Harry no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-¿que quieres que diga? ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que me arrodille?

- no...

-¿que te diga que te amo?

-si...no...¡No! ¡No quiero eso tampoco! –Beth no sabia que hacer, estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras- ¿sabes que sería bueno? Que intentarás ser…ser confiable y agradable... ¡si eso!

Draco se enojó aun más, y arrastró a Beth hacia un rincón lejos de la mirada de todos los caminantes, quedando ambas bocas a pocos centímetros, Beth retrocedió, y le habló con voz asustada.

-no quiero que me digas lo que sientes…porque para empezar… ¡no te creo, tienes que demostrarlo...y eso es siendo…bueno ya te dije como…

-¿Cómo Potter? ¿Como él verdad? –apretó más el brazo de Beth, -mira a tu amado Potter no le interesas, ¡la sangre sucia de Granger le importa más! tu no le importas, ¡entiéndelo! ¡Porque no lo acabas de entender de una vez por todas!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡no le digas así a Hermione, no te atrevas!  
Beth trato de darle un puñetazo a Draco pero él la sostenía de las dos manos, y Neville; que los veía desde la tienda, no podía hacer nada y menos, acorralado por los recién llegados de Crabbe y Goyle.

-es la verdad Beth, ¡entiéndelo! –suspiró y con una mano acarició su mejilla-tu no le importas, no como a mi, esa es la verdad…quiero que entiendas eso.

-¿entender que? ¿Que te importo? Ya te dije… ¡demuéstralo!

-demasiado… ¡tu dime que hago y lo haré! –intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero Beth movió la cabeza.

-no puedes demostrarlo, a que no…simplemente no podrías, no va contigo prometer amor, si amor le llamas a tu manera de tratarme…

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz… ¡no me retes!

-se de lo que eres capaz, por eso lo digo-sonrió-pero en tus ojos veo tu sinceridad, veo a un chico bueno y amable en el fondo

Draco tomó la mano de Beth suavemente entre las suyas; las acercó a su boca y las besó, Beth se soltó al sentir como si algo la hubiera quemado, como un veneno que entraba poco a poco a su sangre, y miró a Draco con miedo.

-yo... solo quisiera una oportunidad...para

-¿para que?...

-amarte

-¡oh vamos Draco! ¡no sabes lo que dices! amar es una palabra muy grande para nombrar lo que sientes, eres; bueno somos muy jóvenes para esas cosas aun…y ya te dije…no te creo.

-¿eso crees? ¿Piensas que soy muy joven para sentirme así? ¿En serio piensas eso? ¿O es que temes sentir lo mismo que yo? lo que yo siento…

Beth se acercó a Draco, volvían a estar a pocos centímetros, pero ahora fue él quien se hizo hacia atrás.

-¡no te me acerques!

-¿porque no? ¿no me amas acaso? Me lo dijiste, y…y…te creo… –Beth miró con extrañeza como Draco crispaba las manos y se mordía los labios.

-si lo dije…pero no puedo, no como tu quieres…soy un Malfoy no puedo amarte, no así…-Draco salió del rincón mientras la veía con una sonrisa, y luego salió corriendo empujando a Neville en la salida de la tienda. Beth miró a Draco perderse entre la multitud, y vio que venían acercándose Harry y Ron, que parecían felices de haberlos encontrado.

Beth no estuvo tranquila el resto del día; escuchaba como lejanas las voces de todos, y se frotaba la mano besada por Draco como si estuviera herida.

Sabia que si algún día amaría a alguien; sería cualquiera, menos Draco, y si lo hacia; sería un amor que destruiría la vida de ambos, lo sentía, era un oscuro presentimiento.

A Beth no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que las palabras de Draco en Diagon Alley iban en serio; lo descubrió en el camino a Hogwarts, aunque solo sabia que lo de aquel día era solo el inicio de algo muy intenso.

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts….me pregunto que sorpresas nos tiene este año. ¿Ustedes que creen?

-espero que no muchas, quisiera para variar, un año tranquilo-Harry sonreía a través de la edición del Profeta, miraba a Beth con el rabillo del ojo, mientras ella solo cantaba el himno al Colegio y veía el paisaje, miró hacía al otro lado, donde estaba otro de sus amigos-tú que dices Neville?

-¿eh? – ¡perdón Harry! no te escuché…-Neville estaba más ausente de lo normal, ni siquiera parecía estar realmente interesado en su libro de Herbología nuevo, veía hacia fuera como esperando algo.

Pero lo que no esperaban era que la puerta del vagón se abriera para que entrara Malfoy, como siempre orgulloso y acompañado de sus gorilas.

-Potter, Longbottom…que privilegio el mío de encontrarlos-me preguntaba si sabían que yo,…soy el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin

-lo sabemos Malfoy… ¿ya estas contento? ya lo dijiste, ¡lárgate!

-No seas grosero Potter, aunque que otra cosa podría esperar de ti…talvez te sorprendas que no vine a hablar contigo… vine a otra cosa… –caminó hacia la ventana, pero la pierna de Neville lo evitó-¡Longbottom! –Neville con varita en mano lo miraba, y no hizo nada por quitarse-¡quítate de mi camino tonto!

-Malfoy, vete de aquí, no ves que no queremos hablar contigo, ¿no te das cuenta?-Neville le apuntaba discretamente con la varita, sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus dos amigos.

-¡Uy, el valiente señor Longbottom…-dijo burlándose a la vez que lo empujaba – ¿tú y quien más? ¿Tu sapo?

Beth levantó la mirada al oír las burlas de Draco, pero Draco la miraba con tranquilidad, sin asustarle la amenaza en los ojos de Beth

-Beth…que gusto verte…

-quisiera decir lo mismo… ¿que quieres Draco?- oír a Beth llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, dejó atontados a los dos chicos- deja a Neville en paz por favor, el no te ha hecho nada-se puso de pie mirándolo a los ojos y volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez al lado de su amigo.

Enojado pero sin decir nada molesto, Draco caminó hacia la puerta del vagón-nos vemos luego.-salió del vagón mirando a Beth y a Neville.

Harry no creía que Malfoy estuviera tan tranquilo y obedeciera ciegamente a su amiga.

Beth paso la mano por los cabellos de Neville y con voz suave le dijo-Vamos Neville, ya sabes, no deberías meterte con el, te he...

-n-no necesito que me defiendas y cuides todo el tiempo Beth –quitó la mano de Beth y se puso de pie- ¡yo me se cuidar! ¡No soy un bebé, ni soy tu hermanito menor para que lo hagas!

-Neville…yo solo quería…decirte que...

Beth y Harry se miraron preocupados de ver a Neville gritando y tan molesto, pero más lo sorprendió que saliera del vagón, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-¿que fue eso?

-debe ser que esta harto que lo defendamos, yo solo le iba a decir…-Beth miraba la puerta por donde su amigo había salido.

-no digo eso…digo que…-Harry trato de ahogar las ganas que tenía de gritar - ¿Qué fue eso con Malfoy?

-tuvimos un encuentro no muy grato en Diagon Alley en verano, y le advertí…bueno eso creo…que tratara bien a mis amigos-Beth intentaba no mirar a Harry para no desmentirse.

-aja…así de fácil…no te creo.

-¿que quieres que te diga Harry?

-que algo ha de querer a cambio.

-talvez- Beth se puso roja y fingió interés en el olvidado Trevor - ya lo conoces Harry, tendremos que esperar a que haga algo para saber que diablos se trae.

-Beth...

-¿si? –Beth lo miró con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos, como esperando que Harry dijera algo importante, de pronto tuvo un sueño despierta donde Harry le decía "_no te acerques a Malfoy porque tu eres para mi_" pero se quedó en un simple sueño, cuando Harry con voz preocupada, la bajó a la realidad.

-Beth…mira…estas aplastando a Trevor, a Neville no le va a gustar nada

Beth soltó a Trevor, y miró a Harry con tristeza, éll estaba de nuevo envuelto en su lectura del diario y Beth sabía que lo que esperaba jamás vendría; pensó al ver los dulces ojos de Harry que Draco talvez tendría razón sobre los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella, Beth miró a Harry decepcionada; y con Trevor, salió a la búsqueda de Neville.

-¡ahí estas! Dejaste olvidado esto-puso a Trevor en la mano de Neville mientras con una sonrisa saludaba a sus queridos amigos.- ¡Seamus, Dean! ¡Que gusto verlos chicos!

La plática con sus viejos amigos le sirvió para evitar acordarse de los últimos momentos, pero parecía que a donde fuera Beth, Draco la encontraba; en el carrito, visitando a sus otros amigos, de nuevo en su vagón con Harry, pero no le decía nada, solo se dedicaba a mirarla, y mirar con odio a quien estuviera junto a ella.

Pero Beth jamás pensó, que eso duraría todo el año, y mucho menos que al día siguiente empezaran sus problemas.

-¿tostadas?... ¡Ron! ¿quieres una tostada o no? –Beth distribuía las tostadas entre su plato y el de Seamus, mientras veía a Harry aun decepcionada.

-no, yo paso…comí hasta reventar ayer en el banquete ¿tu Harry?-aun así, Ron aceptó la tostada que le ofreció Beth y se la comió enterita.

-no gracias Ron... ¿donde están los demás? ¿Hermione?-miró a Beth con miedo de enojarla-¿Neville?

-en la biblioteca…supongo, -Beth le contesto enfadada mientras miraba a Draco que entraba al comedor-quede de ir yo también a estudiar para la clase de pociones…así que mejor –empezó a guardar sus cosas- mejor será que vaya.

-¿pociones? ¿Cuándo dejó tarea Snape? Es el primer día... ¿Harry? –Ron estaba preocupado y gritaba, la cara de Harry le confirmó que estaban ambos en grandes problemas.

-no sabia nada, supongo que...

-la dejó el ultimo día, pero no se asusten, -Beth sacó un largo pergamino-tomen, estúdienlo, no intenten copiarlo…porque antes que ustedes lo vieran, Hermione le puso un hechizo anti-trampa…y no lo podrán copiar…pregúntenle a Seamus.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Seamus, que se limpiaba una gran mancha de tinta de la túnica.

-vamos a la biblioteca, aun tenemos una hora para la clase de pociones, tenemos tiempo…yo les ayudaré- los tres se levantaron de sus lugares y corrieron hacia la biblioteca.

Harry y Ron, más tranquilos por la breve ayuda; ayudaron a Beth con los libros y se dispusieron a prepararse para la clase.

-branquialgas…algo me recuerdan-Harry miraba las imágenes de los libros, ahora menos que antes tenia ganas de estudiar sobre branquialgas.

-vamos Harry, no fue tu culpa lo de Cedric, calma…-Beth despeinó la cabeza de Harry-mejor busca lo que pide Snape.

-mejor pidámosle ayuda a Neville, no entiendo nada…anda Beth… ¡dile!-Ron terminó por cerrar con un gran golpe, el enorme libro.

-¡no!…no pueden depender de Neville siempre…para todo lo que se refiera a plantas mágicas… me refiero-miró a Neville que se encontraba al final del pequeño corredor y que fingía no verla- esperénme aquí, y ¡busquen!

Tomó unos libros y se acercó a él, mirándolo con miedo, jamás lo había visto tan enojado nunca.

-vamos Neville, no puedes seguir ignorándome, y menos porque no se porque estas así

-por nada, estoy bien, no te ignoro…estoy ocupado.

-¿vamos si? no me gusta estar así contigo, no me gusta estar separada de ti.

Neville se volteó y la vio a los ojos por unos segundos, vio a Harry y Ron que los observaban, pero el siguió con sus libros, tratando de ignorar a Beth, aunque ella le tomó la mano con cariño.

-vamos, siempre hemos estado juntos, como hermanitos.

-¿hermanitos? –se soltó de la mano de Beth- ¡No!…no más…-y se empezó a alejar de Beth.

-Neville…-ella lo alcanzo justo en medio de la gran biblioteca.

-escúchame…no quiero ser tu hermano...nunca lo he querido…-su voz rompió el gran silencio y atrajo las miradas.

Beth empezó a llorar, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, miró a Neville espantada, y su voz empezó a quebrarse…todos los miraban, Harry intentó levantarse pero Ron lo detuvo con una mirada, seguido por Hermione.

-claro… porque….-dijo Beth con la voz llorosa-porque habrías de querer ser la hermana de alguien como yo…la hija de… ¿hasta ahora me lo dices? Eso es lo que piensas…esta bien...olvida que alguna vez…fuimos hermanos.

Neville tragó saliva y se puso rojo, también tenia sus ojos llorosos-lo siento…Beth!…disculpa no quise...-Neville trato de acercarse, pero Beth ya estaba lejos de su alcance

Beth se secó las lágrimas con la túnica y se fue a sentar al lado de Ron, que la veía un poco asustado, jamás la había visto llorar en público.

-Beth…eh... ¿estas bien?- Beth fingió no escucharlo, ella solo miraba el libro y evitaba las miradas de los demás.- ¿ya terminaron? Dense prisa…además si llegamos tarde…Snape nos mata... ¿no estaba aquí Hermione?

-voy…-su voz se escucho a través de una pila de libros-adelántense ustedes.

Beth y Ron salieron corriendo, pero cuando Harry se dispuso a seguirlos, Hermione lo detuvo.

-Harry espera, ven…

-¿que? ¡Vamos Hermione! ya conoces a Snape...

-¿has pensado en lo que te dije en el verano?

-¿que me dijiste? –pretendió olvidar aquella larga conversación sobre lo que pensaba sobre Beth y que fuera la hija de Sirius, su padrino-ah sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿y? ¿sigues pensando lo mismo?

-claro…porque habría de cambiar lo que pienso ¿eh? Además te dije que solo era un comentario… ¡no era para que lo tomaras tan en serio Hermione! –Harry escondió su cara entre los libros para no ver a Hermione.

-¡vamos Harry, no puedes ser tan necio!…no creo que a Sirius le moleste…

-no es eso…no quiero dañar a las personas que se me acercan…mi futuro no es claro, es por su bien.

-espero que no te arrepientas

-no creo, -pero en su cabeza Harry escucho una voz que decía "_eso espero_"

La clase de pociones estuvo más larga que de costumbre, mucho más porque Snape decidió que cada clase revisaría las pociones; una a una enfrente de todos, y claro su favorito era Neville, esperaba que la suya fuera un desastre.

-pobre Neville, ahí va Snape.-Seamus miraba a Snape acercarse a Neville.

-vamos a verlo, ¿vienes? Beth... ¿vienes? –Dean ya iba adelante de los tres, esperaba que sus amigos lo siguieran.

-no gracias, vayan ustedes ¿si? yo me quedo a limpiar el desastre que hicieron ¡mira lo que hiciste Seamus!-Beth trataba de sonreír y no preocupar a los chicos.

Beth se quedó sola mientras todos iban al fondo de la mazmorra a ver lo que pasaba, no tenía ganas de ver a Neville sufrir, y no poder hacer nada por él.

La voz de Snape interrumpió sus pensamientos-vaya, vaya…no me esperaba que lo lograra señor Longbottom…lo felicito…no es tan inútil como creía-las palabras de Snape se escucharon molestas pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, todo el lugar se sumergió en aplausos, mientras los desilusionados que esperaban castigo, salían uno a uno del lugar, ya ha medio camino hacia la sala común, Beth sintió que algo no estaba bien, y se quedó mirando el corredor hacia las mazmorras.

-¿podrías llevarte mis cosas a la sala común Hermione? –Beth le extendió el brazo con su mochila-tengo que hacer algo.

-si, claro… ¿esta todo bien?

-si, no te preocupes, anda que no tardo.

Beth se acercó al corredor del despacho de Snape, dio vuelta y siguió a la sala común de Slytherin...sabia que el tenía que ver algo ahí…de alguna manera u otra, y si no; le advertiría que se alejara, lo vio caminando con sus gorilas y Pansy Parkinson, se armó de valor y camino más rápido entre los Slytherins que la veían extrañados, juntó todo su valor y evitando gritar empezó a llamarlo.

-¡Malfoy!…Draco… ¡Draco Malfoy!-Beth se paró al darse cuenta que él ya la había escuchado-necesito hablar contigo.

Draco miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa cínica, mientras se acercaba a Beth-¡váyanse! los veo luego... ¡vamos!

A regañadientes Crabbe y Goyle jalaron a Pansy hacia la sala común, desapareciendo en el corredor. Draco trató de tomar la mano de Beth pero ella se lo impidió.

-no sabia que querías verme tan pronto…veo que lo has pensado…me alegra, verás que...

-no vengo a eso…vengo a que me digas algo, ¿tu tuviste que ver con lo de Neville en la clase?

-¿no confías en las capacidades de tu amigo? por supuesto que no…es un gran tonto… ¿Porque habría yo de ayudarle? –la miró despacio de pies a cabeza-y menos ahora, créeme-sonrió.

-¡si confío en él y no le digas así!-tomo un gran respiro y miró con tranquilidad al chico- bueno esta bien, no se porque...pero te creo…ahora no hagas nada contra él…-Beth alzó un puño amenazante -mejor, no te le acerques a mis amigos y ya… ¡porque .verás!

-¿en serio? Según lo que escuché en el tren…-Draco le empezó a gritar mientras Beth se alejaba-Longbottom no quiere que lo protejas, nadie quiere eso de ti…no lo ves… ¡ni Potter ni Longbottom les interesan tus cuidados!…en cambio-corrió tras de ella y se puso al frente tapándole el camino-¡yo si, yo si los quiero, yo si te necesito…

-¿tu? No me hagas reír…tu puedes cuidarte solito, bueno no tanto en realidad... fuera de la escuela tienes a tu padre, y aquí a Pansy y los gorilas…no te dejan nunca, solo eres valiente cuando ellos están…

-¿estas celosa?-Draco sonreía tratando de tomar la mano Beth-si… ¡lo estas! ¿verdad?

-¿De los gorilas? –Beth no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Draco-¿como crees que este celosa de esos tarados? no conocía ese lado gracioso tuyo, Draco.

-no de ellos… ¡de Pansy! -Draco cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de enojo, la miró y se acercó a ella.

-¿porque habría de estarlo? Dime.

-porque ella me ama, ella si haría todo por mi… ¿eso no son razones?

-¡que bien! ¿eso significa que me dejas en paz? ¡que bueno, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ¿Por qué no te casas con ella? –Beth trató de alejarse de Draco.

Draco la detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, y acercando su cara a la suya.

-porque no eres tú, porque ella jamás será como tú.

-suéltame…por favor….no sabes lo que dices-Beth no podía evitar mirarlo, su mirada la inmovilizó.

-no…no lo haré…ella no tiene tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu manera de ser…jamás podrá ser igual...por eso no me interesa, solo me importas tú.

Sus bocas estaban tan cerca, que Beth se puso extremadamente nerviosa, pero no podía separarse…sus piernas no le respondían; de pronto, sintió sus labios, la estaban besando, breve, pero intensamente, y ella no se movía…y un pensamiento preocupante cruzó por su cabeza, no sabia por que lo hacía, pero… ¿acaso le estaba respondiendo?…estaba, en efecto, contestando ese beso.

Finalmente; lo que pareció una eternidad para ambos, fueron breves segundos interrumpidos por un grupo de primer año que venía corriendo y los veía curiosos, Beth apartó a Draco con un empujón y salió corriendo hacia su sala común, temblando como una hojita, Draco se sostuvo en la pared por unos momentos y empezó a caminar con una extraña sonrisa y más orgulloso que nunca…pero jamás ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos en diferentes extremos del corredor los habían visto...unos molestos y despechados esperaban a Draco en la sala común de Slytherin; los otros dulces y arrepentidos por haberse condenado el mismo, con sus propias palabras en la biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth estaba tan nerviosa que entró a la sala común aun temblando y murmurando para si misma "_que tonta, porque hice eso…en que diablos pensaba_" Hermione la vio asustada y se le acercó.

-¿estas bien, te noto pálida…

-gracias Hermione, estoy bien…es solo que no me siento…-Neville entraba a la sala en aquel momento y Beth lo miró entristecida-no me siento bien...un resfriado supongo, empecemos los deberes ¿si?-dijo mirando a la torre de libros que yacían en la mesa mientras pensaba para si misma "_y pasará mucho tiempo para que me sienta bien de nuevo"._

Beth se alegró de que los días que le siguieron al beso tuviera tantos deberes que la mantenían alejada de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Draco, aun seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Neville, y evitaba; a toda costa, cualquier otro conflicto con los amigos que le quedaban. Esperaba que esa situación no durara todo el año, pero el tiempo se le iba volando…y un mes pasó ante sus ojos, sin cambiar nada en su vida.

Por suerte; Draco parecía estar igual de ocupado, aunque Beth se preguntaba cuando lo veía que pasaría por la mente del chico, ambos apenas tenían tiempo de dirigirse miradas rápidas de mesa a mesa en el Gran Comedor.

-Beth…Beth…Elizabeth Cliodne Black! –Beth saltó de su asiento espantada por el grito de Harry; Fred y George que les pareció todo muy gracioso, empezaron a reírse y contagiaron al resto de los que ocupaban la mesa en aquel momento.

-¿por qué gritas Harry? ¡Te oí muy bien!-Harry empezó a reírse aunque mantenía el gesto de enojo-¿dime que pasa?

-¡no se nota, llevaba minutos hablándote, ¿dónde esta tu cabeza? –Harry golpeo la cabeza de Beth como si tocara la puerta-¿irás a ver la práctica de Quidditch o no?

-no…mejor será que me quede… ve tu…

-¡ven! anda-Harry no esperó a que Beth se sentará de nuevo, la tomo del brazo y la llevó fuera del comedor, rumbo al campo de Quidditch-no estará Neville si eso te preocupa, y aun así, -Harry alzó la voz para sonar autoritario-¡tú y él tendrán que arreglar sus problemas, no me gusta verlos así… separados, estoy acostumbrado a los pleitos de Ron y Hermione…pero no a los tuyos…y menos con Neville; es como ver a Hagrid enfadado con Dumbledore-Harry logró que en la cara de su amiga se dibujara una breve sonrisa.

Beth se detuvo en seco, miró a Harry, muy seriamente y le dijo -dos cosas Harry Potter, una; si estas planeando algo para arreglar eso… ¡olvídalo! ¿quieres? ¡no me arreglaré con él! y dos; ¿no crees que deberíamos concentrarnos en otras cosas? –Beth sacó un pergamino arrugado del bolsillo-lo extendió y se lo dio a Harry-llegó hoy en la mañana,… ¿cómo vamos a acudir a esa cita con?… ¡ya sabes!-Harry emocionado desdobló el pergamino en el que Beth ya había tachado las cosas más acusadoras, la vio y luego leyó lentamente

_Espero poder verlos el día 31 de octubre, en la Casa de los Gritos, a las 10:00 pm._

-pero… pero es…. ¡es este viernes! –Harry miraba el pedacito arrugado y lo guardó en su túnica.

-si así es… ¿y no recuerdas que día es ese?-Beth lo miraba esperando que se diera cuenta del detalle más importante-Harry…si no lo recuerdas…es el día… ¡del banquete de Halloween!

-usaremos la capa de mi padre, el mapa del Merodeador, y no iremos al banquete…ya veremos que inventamos...

-se te olvida algo… tenemos la suerte de que Hermione y Ron sean prefectos, así como la desdicha de que Malfoy lo sea… ¿entiendes lo que te digo? –Beth miraba a Harry pensativa mientras entraba a los vestidores del equipo - Malfoy nos estará vigilando el doble ahora que es prefecto; y bueno,…si no lo recuerdas…el Ministerio espera que tanto tú como yo, delatemos a mi padre con un pequeño error…un pequeño error…-suspiró preocupada- ¡y bastará para perderlo para siempre Harry!-Beth se dejó caer sobre una banca, tapándose la cara con las manos, si algo asustaba a Beth más que cualquier otra cosa, era la visión de su padre de nuevo en Azkaban sin posibilidad de escape, a punto de ser besado por un dementor.-tenemos que pensar bien Harry…no es cosa de un mapa y nada más…

Harry se acercó a Beth; quitó con cuidado sus manos de su cara, y vio su rostro lloroso, estaba por decirle algo cuando la voz siseante de Draco acercándose lo puso en estado de alerta, -no puede entrar aquí…así que no te preocupes...-.y no hubo razones como dijo Harry; Angelina entraba gritando al vestidor, en el preciso momento, en el que el chico Malfoy planeaba hacerlo.

-vamos tortolitos, me encanta el romance…pero como verás Harry, debes entrenar más duro que nunca –miró a Beth con una sonrisa cómplice- y tu Beth…debes entender e ir al colegio…no es personal, pero no quiero que nadie distraiga a Harry…-rodeó a Beth con el brazo y le murmuro-se que puedes esperarlo en el comedor ¿eh? – Angelina miró a los dos chicos y les dijo con una gran sonrisa- felicidades…hacen una linda pareja.

-no…estas equivocada-la voz de Harry se oyó fuerte, clara e incluso un poco molesta hacia Angelina-Beth y yo… solo discutíamos…no es lo que tu piensas…no es así ¿Beth?

-si Angelina…él tiene razón…-miró a Harry con una sonrisa un poco torcida-bueno, nos vemos más tarde…luego te veo Harry.

Beth extrañamente no se sentía mal por lo que pasó con Harry, le emocionaba la idea de ver a su padre tanto; que lo demás parecía vacío, sin gracia, en su mente se dibujaba un plan perfecto, y se moría por decírselo a Harry, mandó con su lechuza un mensaje urgente a casa de Remus, sabía que su padre estaba con él.

_Listo…te esperamos, ten cuidado. Los extraño mucho._

La noche del 31 llegó, y Beth no cabía en si de gusto, vería a su padre, lo abrazaría, y le diría…

-¿qué me enojé con mi mejor amigo? ¿Que me molesta que Harry no sienta nada por mi?...no Hermione…-Beth caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio, tratando de calmar sus nervios-no le diré lo que pasa con Neville, y menos con Harry, no que pena…además…no quiero preocuparlo con niñerías, él esta prófugo...lo persigue el Ministerio, jamás me perdonaría si por mi culpa le pasara algo, no le diré nada y tú tampoco… -miro a Hermione un poco desafiante, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama.

Beth empezó a escuchar esa voz interior suya mientras revisaba el plan detenidamente en su cabeza, pero la voz de su conciencia se oía clara, más que nunca, parecía gritarle, no la dejaba pensar…

"_que le dirás a tu querido papá eh? Que el hijo de un asesino, el hijo de ese... ¿es el chico que te agrada? ¿El hijo de un mortífago? Peor... ¿el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? ¿Aquel que le hizo la vida imposible a él y a tu madre? ¿El asesino de tu abuelo y tío? Díselo…jamás te perdonara, ni él, ni tu madre, ni Harry… ¡ni nadie!_

Beth tragó saliva, y evitó llorar de pensar en lo último "_nadie te perdonará, ¡nadie_, aquellas palabras parecían repetirse a gritos cada vez más fuertes, y que se apagaron con la voz de Hermione…

-¿que piensas Beth? Estas desde hace mucho tiempo totalmente fuera de aquí, ¿te habrán hechizado o algo? –Hermione se rió para hacerla sonreír-vamos, es un día especial…veras a tu papá.

El plan empezó tan pronto como llegaron al comedor; Fred y George se habían ofrecido a ayudar, todo debía funcionar perfecto, como los engranajes de un reloj, si uno fallaba…lo demás...se vendría abajo…

-saben que hacer por si algo falla ¿verdad? ¿lo saben no? –les dijo la chica a los gemelos mientras sacaba un pergamino de su túnica, era una lista que Beth y Hermione habían hecho con los pasos a seguir, uno a uno deberían ser cumplidos, y empezarían tan pronto como la cena estuviera a punto de terminar, tendrían 5 minutos para salir del Colegio rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos.

Uno a uno cumplieron su parte, incluso Neville; que parecía dar muestra de querer arreglar las cosas, se había extrañamente ofrecido a vigilar a Malfoy de cerca, Ron y Hermione; llevaron al resto a la sala común, y Harry y Beth deberían ser vistos entrando a la sala, al menos por algunos alumnos, que podrían servir de testigos si algo saliera mal.

-ya estamos cerca de la puerta, solo la abrimos, corremos y estando afuera es lo de menos...-le dijo a Beth sin quitar la vista del corredor-Crookshanks nos espera en el Sauce…y no hay nadie por aquí-Harry hablaba rápidamente tratando de no dejar de ver el mapa que Beth sujetaba fuertemente.

-no nadie… ¡salvo Snape!…-la voz de Beth se había quebrado al ver al odiado profesor, no se habían fijado en la pequeña motita que los esperaba en la puerta principal, como presintiendo su llegada-algo raro pasa aquí Harry… ¿Cómo supo?..además… ¡mira!-Beth jaló la manga de Harry y lo obligó a mirar tras ellos, trató de evitar sonar nerviosa por su presencia-¡Malfoy!

Harry como un reflejo, empujó a Beth junto a las escaleras, para observar y escuchar todo, y esperar a que ambos obstáculos desaparecieran.

-¿que haces aquí Draco?-la voz de Snape se oía bien clara, el silencio del vestíbulo hacía que se oyera como si estuviera usando el hechizo sonorus.

Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse más, Snape se acercó casi pisando la capa, y bajando a Draco de las escaleras de un jalón.

-sólo hacia mis rondas de prefecto... ¿no se supone que debo estar pendiente de todo?

-no te hagas el listo…sabes que Gryffindor tiene sus propios prefectos, y que yo sepa ¿no te importa lo que pase con ellos o si?-Snape miraba fijamente a Draco, pero el chico solo miraba hacía arriba.

-no si puedo atrapar a uno haciendo algo indebido….uno en especial.

Snape sonrió con la contestación, tomó al chico del brazo, y lo jaló para decirle algo en secreto que Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente por estar casi a los pies de Snape.

-Black jamás te mirará Draco; además, es muy inferior a ti, busca algo mejor, no la hija de un delincuente.

Malfoy miró con odio a Snape, y empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

-¡ve a las mazmorras Draco!

-¡no!…iré a buscar lo que quiero…esta vez Potter tendrá un castigo aunque no haya hecho nada…para eso soy prefecto.-había algo en la mirada de Draco, que a Harry le causó extrañeza, no sabía que era pero no le gustó nada, no era la mirada de odio normal en él.

-¡que te digo que te vayas! –era demasiado tarde, Snape al dar un paso jaló la capa, haciendo que los pies de ambos quedaran al descubierto, desde donde Snape estaba no los vio, pero Draco los vio a la perfección, Beth sintió que todo se acabaría, Malfoy siguió subiendo los escalones hasta desaparecer. Snape hizo lo suyo caminando hacia las mazmorras y dejando el paso limpio hacia la puerta.

Ninguno supo como salieron y caminaron hasta el Sauce Boxeador sin ser vistos de nuevo; incluso, Harry estaba seguro que Malfoy los había visto, pero no había dicho nada porque estaba pensando algo más importante. _¿por qué no le dijo nada a Snape?_

Llegaron con Sirius bastante agitados; incluso, Harry estaba con cada minuto más molesto, aunque no entendía por qué, si no había razones para estarlo...pero evidentemente había algo que no lo dejaba pensar.

Beth corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si él pudiera protegerla de todos y de todo, a pesar de que no podía estar con ella. Harry la siguió y abrazó a Sirius con el mismo cariño, e instintivamente abrazó a Beth.

-¿porque tardaron tanto, ¿tuvieron problemas? ¿Harry?

-si, con Snape y Malfoy–Harry miró a Beth y luego a Sirius-pero no te preocupes, no nos vieron.

-¡vaya esos dos! Molestos y entrometidos, no conozco al hijo de Malfoy, pero supongo que es como el padre… ¡Un asesino, una serpiente…

-Draco no es un asesino, no lo creo capaz...-Sirius y Harry miraron a Beth con sorpresa-es muy cobarde ¿no creen? Necesita a esos dos tarados para molestar a alguien; incluso, a alguien tan dulce como Neville

-talvez tengas razón hija, pero eso no significa que no sea como su padre, mira que Peter nos dio la sorpresa…siempre protegido por nosotros, y mira como nos pagó.

Beth abrazó a su padre, parecía una niña pequeña, y eso hizo sentir a Harry un poco triste, no porque no tuviera a sus padres; sino porque, vio a una Beth más sensible, como la que había visto en el vestidor; y no sabia porque se sentía tan impotente, tan angustiado al verla triste.

-deja ese asunto un momento, al menos por hoy ¿si?-le dijo Beth a su padre levantando la cabeza-yo más que nadie odio a Peter Pettigrew, no solo traicionó tu confianza y la de James, sino que por él tú estuviste en la cárcel...por él… -Beth se secó las lagrimas con la túnica-perdí muchas cosas.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Beth, y ella lo miró con dulzura, ambos se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a ver a Sirius, que los veía curioso, como buscando algo en ellos, finalmente con voz despreocupada les dijo.

-Remus casi evita que venga, se pone muy preocupado…-Sirius se rió y abrazó a su hija-¿así es siempre? No lo era cuando éramos estudiantes.

-si, siempre ha sido así conmigo, no me subestima, más bien-Beth se contagio de la risa de Sirius-más bien… dice que soy muy impulsiva y por eso me meto en líos, dice que me parezco a alguien que él conoce con el nombre de Sirius..

Sirius les contó a los chicos como había llegado hasta ahí sin ser visto por nadie, como incluso había estado acompañando a Hagrid a sus caminatas por el bosque-claro, que el no sabia que se trataba de mi, no hasta hace unas horas, en que me quede a platicar con él.-miró a los chicos- y me he enterado de muchas cosas…

-¿así? –dijo Harry comiendo un poco de los dulces que Beth le había llevado a Sirius-¿como que cosas? Talvez a ti te diga algo de lo que piensa hacer Dumbledore ¿no crees?

-si algo...pero mayormente cosas agradables… travesuras de los chicos, y claro, recuerdos, muchos dulces recuerdos y también… sobre ustedes.

-¿que te ha dicho? ¿Que Harry es la estrella del equipo? ¿O que a mi me encantan las criaturas mágicas?

-no…eso ya lo sé….hablamos sobre ustedes dos, ustedes dos… juntos.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se pusieron rojos, trataron de evadir el tema, pero Sirius tenía la vista fija en ellos.

-no sé porque dices eso papá…Harry y yo somos muy buenos amigos, …casi como hermanos…como… –Beth tragó saliva, y evitó mencionar algo más, pero Harry sabia que Beth hablaba de Neville, quiso evitar que siguiera sufriendo al recordarlo, y decidió romper el gran silencio que existía.

-bueno Sirius... ¿que tanto te ha dicho Dumbledore eh? A veces tanto misterio me pone nervioso, me gustaría que me dijera más cosas...-Harry miraba a una Beth más tranquila sentada al lado de su padre, comiendo y mirando a ambos.

-yo tampoco entiendo los modos de Dumbledore pero debemos confiar en él, aunque a veces no estemos contentos, si hubiera confiado en el hace años, no estaría hablando con ustedes como un prófugo sino como un hombre libre.-Sirius se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de los chicos.-lo único que puedo decirles es que deben estar más atentos que antes, más alertas…el grupo de Voldemort esta creciendo, muchos han escapado de Azkaban gracias a los dementores, los que alguna vez fueron sus aliados volvieron a su lado..gente poderosa, magos y brujas que no se tocaran el corazón…si es que tienen, algunos se vengaran de deudas pasadas…-miró a Harry y a Beth-con las personas más queridas.

-pero si eso esta pasando, ¿que podemos hacer nosotros estando aquí en Hogwarts? ya vez, ni siquiera podemos ayudarte a limpiar tu nombre papá, y además…si Crouch entro a Hogwarts…cualquiera podrá volverlo a intentar ¿no crees?

-si, claro tienes razón, pero Hogwarts es un lugar seguro para ustedes, mejor que cualquier otro, salvo,-Sirius intentó romper la tensión con un amargo comentario- talvez Privet Drive.

-prefiero morir…que volver de nuevo-dijo Harry sonriendo

-vamos Harry –Beth se paró de su lugar y tomó a Harry del brazo- ¡no digas esas tonterías! ¡no lo digas nunca! –Beth se puso roja de haber gritado tan fuerte, también porque le había demostrado a Harry toda su preocupación hacia el, que trataba de ocultar, -¿no es verdad papá?

Pero Sirius no respondía, solo miraba a Harry con tristeza, finalmente tras una larga pausa con voz tranquila le dijo al chico-no digas eso Harry ¿ni se te ocurra entiendes, no lo permitiré jamás, mientras yo esté, nada te pasará, ¿me escuchaste?

-si...yo solo…

-vaya no se te ocurra, ni decirlo en broma…ya veré como... ¡pero nadie los tocará mientras yo esté vivo, por el momento, solo tengan cuidado, y hagan caso de todo lo que les diga Dumbledore… ¿me entienden?..ahora, aunque quisiera que se quedaran por siempre, deben irse, es tarde y no quiero que tengan problemas.

Beth abrazó a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque trataba que él no la viera.

-vamos no seas tontita, todo estará bien, verás.

Harry al ver que era algo entre padre e hija se alejó un poco de los dos, mientras fingía arreglar el pequeño desastre de caramelos que habían dejado, aunque era algo inútil, no podía dejar de verlos.

-no quiero que te pase nada eso es todo, quisiera verte todos los días, saber de ti todos los días...pero es muy arriesgado lo sé.

-calma, te prometo que cuando todo esto se arregle, estaré siempre a tu lado, no te volveré a dejar… jamás,-Sirius le sonrió-además no estas sola, tienes grandes amigos, tienes a Harry por ejemplo.

-si es verdad…además-Beth volvió a abrazar a su padre, esta vez poniéndose de puntillas para verlo a los ojos-a donde vayas me llevarás contigo, volveremos a ser una familia,-miró a Harry –solo que ahora tendré un hermano ¿no es así?

-¡si! así es, ¡así se habla! … cuando esto termine y sea un hombre libre, vendrás conmigo a todas partes, como cuando eras bebé y te llevaba en mi moto, ahora déjame hablar con Harry ¿si?-Sirius tomo del brazo a Harry, y Beth caminó hacia la puerta.

-me dio gusto verte de nuevo… saber que estas bien, ¿cuando te veré de nuevo?-Harry lo miraba preocupado.

-no lo se Harry…es muy difícil, incluso ahora tendré que buscar un lugar donde quedarme, no puedo arriesgar a Remus con mi presencia, además saber que él esta pendiente de ustedes me tranquiliza, así que tendré que buscarme otro sitio para no arriesgarlo.

-pero entonces ¿como te encontraremos? Si no es con el profesor Lupin ¿cómo?

-tranquilo Harry, yo los buscaré a ustedes, es menos arriesgado, yo les enviaré mensajes, yo no los perderé de vista, estaré pendiente, solo quiero que me prometas que no te arriesgarás en vano, que obedecerás a Dumbledore, el sabe porque hace las cosas Harry, es a veces muy difícil de entender sus modos de hacer las cosas, pero el sabe sus razones.

-esta bien lo haré, haré lo que pueda.

-tratar no es suficiente Harry, lo harás… no quiero que te pase nada entiendes, y si tienes que dejar de verme por un tiempo lo harás, primero estas tú-Sirius trataba de sonreír mientras le daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda-anda vete, es tarde, promete que te cuidaras, ¿lo harás verdad?

-si lo haré-Harry miró a Beth y luego a Sirius y le dijo-te lo prometo, la cuidare.

-yo no te pido que lo hagas Harry, ya bastantes preocupaciones tienes.

-no lo hago para cumplir ninguna promesa Sirius, lo hago porque así lo siento.

Sirius lo miró, sonrió y le contesto más contento-gracias, eres un gran chico Harry.

Ya estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando Sirius volvió a llamar a Beth

-toma, -sacó un pequeño paquete de su túnica-es para ti, podrían necesitarlo, utilízalo con el Mapa…Remus lo hechizó…-Sirius rió- aunque no recuerdo su función exacta.

Beth abrió el paquete, al final de una fina cadena de plata, una pequeña peonza de vidrio con una "B" grabada en la parte de arriba, se mantenía inmóvil, -¿un chivatoscopio? pensé que no creías en esas cosas…

-y no…-sonrió- pero es mucho más que eso, ya lo verás, algún día servirá de algo, por el momento es un lindo regalo…no te hecho ninguno nunca.

-no tienes que hacerlo, que estés aquí me basta, pero gracias!-Beth sonreía mientras guardaba el objeto en su bolsillo.-nos vemos, dale mis saludos a Remus ¿si? dile que lo extraño.

-claro que lo haré, y sé que él te extraña mucho…-sonrió-la próxima vez traigan a Ron y Hermione, y a Neville…me gustaría conocerlo, Remus me ha dicho maravillas de él y de tus otros amigos…anda –le dio un empujoncito-vete ya.

Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras con Harry, mientras pensaba en lo que haría cuando su padre estuviera libre, y se repetía a si misma "_jamás me alejaran de él de nuevo, donde el vaya, yo iré"_

Harry ayudó a salir a Beth del túnel sosteniendo con fuerza su mano, y como algo extraño no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid donde; según Hermione, los esperaba la parte principal de su regreso, sentían que habían pasado solo unos minutos con Sirius, pero ya pasaba de medianoche.

-¿que hacemos aquí? –Harry le preguntaba a Beth mientras ella buscaba algo entre las piedras de la entrada-debemos volver ya… -miró a Beth que no parecía escucharlo.

-¡aquí están! ¡las encontré! –decía Beth entusiasmada.

-¿que?

-¡por Merlin!... Harry… eres jugador de Quidditch y ¿no sabes que es esto?..¡Lumos!-Beth iluminó un par de escobas que sujetaba con fuerza.-son nuestro medio de entrada al colegio.

-¿escobas? ¿Para que?

-pues para subir a la torre de Astronomía…-Beth le señaló la torre a Harry- ¿pensabas entrar por la puerta principal? –Beth se reía mientras ambos se subían a las escobas-Barredoras, suficiente para lo que necesitamos, Fred y George las trajeron en la mañana.

-¿Fred y George? ¿esa era su parte en el plan? –Harry se subió y empezó a elevarse un poco, volvió al suelo con calma.

-si... eso…y crear una distracción si era necesaria para ayudarnos a salir, pero no hubo necesidad…la libramos por un pelo…

En la torre volvieron a cubrirse con la capa; llevando las escobas, el mapa y con todo el sigilo posible se encaminaron a la sala común, ya cerca de ahí, un ruido hizo que Harry tomara la mano de Beth con tanta fuerza, que ella sentía como sí le enterrara los dedos, pero no le molestó; al contrario, ella hizo lo mismo como respuesta, a pesar de que no era más que Peeves que jugaba con el mobiliario del corredor.

Sujetos de la mano llegaron a la sala común donde Ron los esperaba caminando como león enjaulado, mientras Hermione los miraba preocupada, y miró las manos entrelazadas cuando se quitaron la capa, aunque ambos se soltaron al sentirse observados.

-¿que les pasó? pensamos que los habían descubierto, ¡se tardaron mucho! ¿Cómo esta...ya saben...esta bien? –Ron se había cansado de tanto caminar, y finalmente se dejo caer en el sillón al lado de Hermione, mientras Beth lo hacía en el de enfrente a ellos, fue una gran sorpresa ver; que a su lado se encontraba Neville, que parecía estar igual de tenso que los otros dos, Beth se acercó más a él.

-lo que pasa es que a la salida nos encontramos con Snape, y Malfoy…-Harry hizo una pausa mirando a Beth que parecía estar contenta con el hecho de haber estado con su padre y estar en el proceso de arreglar todo con Neville, con intercambios de breves sonrisas-siento que Malfoy nos vio…pero no se porque no nos delató, ¿que planeara el muy miserable?

-no lo se-Ron sujetó las escobas que le daba Harry y las colocó junto a él-solo sé que debe ser grande; y algo horrible, estuvo aquí, bueno no en la sala obvio…lo vimos afuera, vino a cerciorarse de que estuvieras aquí, y como no lo pudo comprobar se fue hecho una furia de aquí.

-si Ron, pero recuerda que si no hubiera sido por Neville; ahora Beth y Harry estarían rumbo a Londres ahora.

-¿a Neville? –Harry lo miró mientras le pasaba a Beth la taza de té que estaba tomando-gracias Neville, no se que fue… pero gracias.

-nada grande,-sonrió el chico-solo le di una razón para estar aquí, venía a castigar a alguien, ¡y lo logro!

-¿castigar? –Harry miraba desconcentrado a sus amigos-no entiendo.

-si Harry, al parecer Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban hacer, los vino a buscar pero como no obtuvo resultados fue con McGonagall, estuvo a punto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando…Neville se hecho la culpa, ¿no es así Neville?

-eh creo que si...

-¿crees? ¡fue extraordinario, nosotros quisimos detenerlo, pero de pronto Neville llegó y dijo-Ron se puso de pie para recrear el momento para Harry y Beth, mientras Neville extendía la mano hacia la de su amiga tímidamente, como queriéndola tomar...pero se dio cuenta y la volvió a esconder en su bolsillo-maestra McGonagall –Ron imitó la voz tranquila y un poco nerviosa de Neville- lo que Malfoy le vino a decir es que me encontró fuera de la sala, no podía dormir así que se me hizo fácil ir por un té, el me amenazó de que si no volvía a mi sala me castigaría personalmente…y preferí venirle a avisarle yo mismo, antes de que le vinieran con inventos.

-bu-bueno no fue así realmente-dijo un Neville sonriente y orgulloso de su pequeña hazaña.

-¡claro que si Neville! –Hermione se acercó a él, puso su mano en su hombro-Neville acepta esto… ¡fuiste un héroe! salvaste la situación; McGonagall te creyó todo, Malfoy no pudo defenderse…si lo hacia, demostraría que esta utilizando su poder como arma contra los demás...vigilándonos como presas de caza.-Hermione terminó su elogio con un gran bostezo, -bueno yo me voy a dormir, ya nos contarán mañana, supongo que todo esta bien ¿no?

Beth no contestó a la primera, estaba concentrada en Neville, lucía tan calmado, a pesar de haberse confrontado a McGonagall y Malfoy.

-esta todo bien Hermione, te alcanzo luego-mientras hacia un intento por acercarse más a Neville.

Harry veía todo eso desde su lugar, aunque fingía que no, y empezó a subir las escaleras al dormitorio, su voz era una mezcla de cansancio, enojo y sorpresa por lo de Neville-eh, Neville… gracias amigo…-miró a Ron que aun estaba en el sillón y que al verlo lo siguió- ¡vamos Ron!-ambos chicos subieron mientras Ron le contaba a Harry palabra a palabra lo que había pasado.

Neville le sonrió a Beth tímidamente-me alegra que estés bien, ¿que tal tu padre?

-muy bien gracias, -tomó su mano-gracias por ayudarnos, en verdad eres un héroe, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-no fue nada, era lo que debía hacer.

-te enfrentaste a él-Beth puso su cabeza en el hombro de Neville-creo que ahora lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse contigo...tenias razón, tu puedes cuidarte solito...eres muy fuerte y valiente.-lo miró con una mirada de orgullo –es verdad…ya no me necesitas…

-no es verdad, -la miró-si te necesito…pero no como hermana es todo, como amiga si, así si te necesito.

Beth abrazó a Neville sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba nerviosa pero aun así, lo hizo, besó su mejilla con dulzura-siempre estaré contigo Neville-no sabia si el sueño hablaba por ella, pero le dijo mientras lo miraba- por siempre

Beth se puso de pie y lo levantó del sillón con un jalón.-creo que será mejor ir a dormir ¿no crees?

-claro, esta bien… hablaremos mañana…-Neville la miró antes de separarse en las escaleras, quería acercarse pero no pudo, solo pensaba para si "_espero que pienses lo mismo mañana"_


	3. Chapter 3

El día siguiente era de descanso, así como la primera visita a Hogsmeade, todos estaban apurados desayunando para irse a pasear, Beth no cabía en si de contenta; había visto a su padre, y se había arreglado todo con Neville que estaba de nuevo sentado a su lado, todos en el Gran Salón platicaban y reían comentando lo del día anterior.

Harry y Ron que siempre se quedaban dormidos aun no llegaban, y Beth quería mostrarles el obsequio.

-¿pero qué es?-pregunto Hermione mientras lo sostenía-claro, se que es un chivatoscopio, pero supongo por lo que me dijiste, que no es tan simple, ¿dijo Sirius para que servía?

-no, pero supongo que…miró a todas partes; no le digas a Harry, pero creo que mi papá y Remus lo hechizaron para que sirviera como protección.

-y entonces ¿porque te lo dio a ti… si es para Harry?

No hubo necesidad de decirle a Hermione nada, las dos rieron y miraron como la peonza se movía como pequeña campana al menor movimiento-¡porque Harry no estaría contento de que lo cuidaran tanto!-ambas dijeron a coro riendo.

-no estaría cómodo, se pone necio para lo que es importante para su seguridad, ya ves; salió con la capa a Hogsmeade hace dos años, cuando le dijeron que supuestamente mi padre lo estaba buscando para matarlo, lo tenía prohibido y aun así salió…además mi papá dijo que funcionaba con el Mapa del Merodeador.

-dile a Harry que nos preste el mapa, hay que ver de que se trata.

-y aun,…si no funcionara Hermione…es un regalo de mi padre, para mi vale más que todos los galeones que hay en Gringotts.-Beth recorrió la cadena con sus manos y se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño broche, -me lo pondré, lo usaré como collar, y talvez veamos como es que funciona

-buena idea-Hermione la veía mientras se ponía el collar con la pequeña peonza colgante, sabía que a ella no le importaría si fuera un collar hecho con tapones de cerveza como el de Luna; mientras cada uno se lo diera su padre, no la veía tan feliz desde hace mucho-se te ve bien, ¿de que será esa "B"? aunque supongo que será de Black.

-no lo se, pero te mentiría si te digo que es nueva para mi, la he visto antes… solo que no se donde.

-talvez en Grimauld Place ¿no lo crees?

-no…mi padre no me daría nada que haya pertenecido a su loca familia como dice él, al menos que sea algo realmente importante o que le gustara mucho…-rió-o que no tuviera nada que ver con magia tenebrosa.

-lo cual es muy improbable si estaba en casa de los Black-Hermione se puso de pie, contenta de ver a su amiga más tranquila -¿nos vamos? –las dos chicas se pararon y se dirigieron a la sala común-será mejor que los busquemos, ya se les hizo tarde, además necesito volver pronto para estudiar

-lo mismo digo, es mejor empezar a estudiar desde hoy…a ver si ellos también piensan lo mismo-Beth señaló a Ron y Harry que venían corriendo hacia ellas.

-¿donde han estado? Los hemos venido a buscar, pensamos que se habían quedado dormidos…digo…más de lo normal.

-no-Ron trataba de recuperar el aliento-Angelina nos convocó para junta desde ayer, solo que por lo mismo de...ya saben…hasta que desperté me acordé, hoy entrenaremos el doble, así que tendremos que volver temprano del paseo.

Los chicos salieron y encontraron en el camino a Seamus, Dean y Neville; juntos se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas para tomar algo. El lugar estaba lleno, y apenas si encontraron una mesa lo suficientemente grande para los siete.

-¿que hace Malfoy aquí?-se preguntó Harry cuando lo vio entrar-aunque no creo que se quede mucho tiempo, parece preocupado.

-¿preocupado ese? No lo creo... ¡oh no! -viene para acá.-dijo Ron mientras tomaba un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla

Pero Ron se equivocaba, no tenía la mínima intención de acercarse, no al menos a molestar; simplemente se quedó parado, los vio uno a uno, sonrió con esa sonrisa cínica tan suya, y volvió a salir del lugar como sin nada.

-¿a qué ha venido? –Hermione lo veía con atención-¿lo vieron? ni siquiera molestó a nadie, no es que me moleste, pero es raro, ¿no estará enfermo?

-no-dijo Seamus riéndose un poco-he escuchado rumores sobre él, al parecer nuestro querido compañero tiene alguien en su piedra…o corazón…lo que tenga.

Neville casi se ahoga con el trago que dio, y Beth se puso roja momentáneamente, aunque nadie le aseguraba que se tratara de ella.

-debe ser Pansy, te lo he venido diciendo todas estas semanas,-Dean le dirigía una mirada a Seamus, como regañándolo por su falta de discreción- siempre ha estado tras él, como cazándolo…mira que hasta lástima me da el pobre, y ya es mucho decir-dijo Dean con tono despreocupado y tratando de evitar reírse con la idea de Draco y Pansy-cada día inventan más, que hasta enfermo se puso cuando la chica le dijo que si, y ayer; cuando nos fuimos a la sala, estaba como endemoniado, más de la cuenta…al parecer tuvo una riña con su amor, y por como se veía, parecía que necesitaba encontrarla para arreglarse con ella, o conociéndolo-se empezó a reír-para desquitarse con ella.

-no creo realmente que sea eso-dijo Ron casi gritando para escucharse sobre el ruido del lugar-él es imposible, ¿quien lo puede querer? a ese, a ese prepotente…

-o ve lo bueno que debe tener-la voz de Neville se oyó clara a pesar del ruido-lo que había dicho fue motivo de risa para el resto del grupo-en serio, talvez la chica… es especial y ve algo bueno en él.

Harry detuvo la risa, y se dirigió a Neville con tono molesto-¿cómo crees? tendría que ser igual que él, –negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a Neville-o muy tonta para pensar que Malfoy pudiera ser bueno…ese jamás, no…esa chica esta mal, por más buena que sea, Malfoy no tiene nada bueno que pueda ofrecerle a alguien.

Beth sintió que el estomago le daba vueltas a mil por hora con aquel comentario; miró a Harry con tanto coraje, que lo único que salio de su boca solo fueron palabras entrecortadas y frías-Hermione, no me siento bien , creo que me adelanto a la escuela, ¿te veo en la biblioteca?

-voy contigo, nada más paso …bueno ya sabes-Hermione se dirigió al baño, mientras Beth se despedía de los chicos-nos vemos más tarde, que tengan buena práctica, le dicen a Hermione que la espero afuera-intentaba no ver a Harry, jamás había sentido tanto odio por él, le había dicho tonta, la había insultado al decir que ella podría ser igual…¿y que tal si lo era? sólo así podría ver a Draco de otra manera… estaba apunto de gritarle unos cuantos improperios pero decidió evitarlo.

-¡espérame voy con ustedes!-Neville se puso de pie, puso unos cuantos galeones en la mesa-y salio tras ella-¡espérame!-sujetó a Beth del brazo- espérame no quiero que te vayas sola,

-no me voy sola, me voy con Hermione, vuelve con los chicos, por favor.

-no, además creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar ¿no?

-ahora no me siento bien para hablar con nadie Neville, lo siento-antes de que Beth pudiera decir algo, Neville la abrazó-escúchame, Harry no quiso decirlo, entiende…todo fue mi culpa, yo dije que…bueno dije la verdad…solo una chica tan especial como tú puede ver en Malfoy algo bueno, en eso tuve razón…pero Harry se equivoca, y mucho me temo que si no cambia esa manera de ver las cosas… –Neville se quedo callado, había dicho más de lo que tenía pensado y se había dado cuenta-perdón…bueno..me entiendes, el se equivocó…es lo que te quería decir

-no fue tu culpa, pero gracias por todo eso que dijiste…así ve las cosas Harry, y talvez, tenga razón, sólo alguien muy equivocado puede ver a Draco como…-miró a Neville y tomó su mano, sabía que las cosas eran igual que antes, sólo a él podía confiarle eso tan difícil-tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-si te entiendo, no te preocupes.-miró a Hermione que se acercaba-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, hay mucho que estudiar.

Beth no se concentraba en los libros, las palabras de Harry le habían dolido en lo más profundo, por más que Neville trataba de distraerla con los libros, no quitaba la mente de Harry; le molestaba no haberle hablado del regalo de su padre, y sólo de pensar en él le dolía el estómago, estaba demasiado concentrada en aquello como para darse cuenta del pequeño avión de papel que había caído en su regazo.

Miro a todas partes para saber de quién era, pero no vio a nadie; no al menos alguien que quisiera comunicarse con ella, con ese medio, aunque adivinó de quien se trataba rápidamente… sólo uno utilizaba ese medio con ella…

Abrió el papel y leyó:

_No lo rompas o quemes…Desde hace mucho que quiero hablar contigo, desde aquel día en las mazmorras…por favor, te espero en el lago… ¡todo el día si es necesario! Draco._

Beth utilizó la pluma de Neville para quitar el nombre de Draco, volvió a leer el papel y no pudo evitar sonreír al volverlo a leer; por muy extraño que pareciera aquel chico la hizo sonreír, talvez no era tan malo, talvez sí le tenia verdadero afecto, al recordar tantos pequeños detalles de ella.

Porque Draco sabía bien que en la historia de ambos; cada vez que le enviaba un avión de papel, sin leerlo siquiera, Beth lo convertía en pedacitos de papel que le lanzaba al rostro, y cuando supo invocar fuego, Draco terminaba con una pequeña pila de cenizas en la mano.

-ahora vengo, no tardo mucho…-Beth le dijo a Neville que venía cargando una torre de libros.

-¿esta todo bien?-dijo Neville mirándola-no te preocupes, no diré nada.

Beth lo miró, le sonrió, y aunque aun no sabía como se había enterado su amigo, se sintió agradecida de no estar sola en eso, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo miró de nuevo-no tardo…no te preocupes.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del lago y podía ver a lo lejos el reflejo del chico sobre la superficie, Beth pensó que estaba cometiendo la peor equivocación, y dio la media vuelta, pero Draco ya la había visto, y se dirigía hacia ella, con su estilo de caminar tan soberbio y con una sonrisa que trataba de disimular sus nervios, la alcanzó y tomo su mano, con fuerza.

-sabia que ibas a venir, pero ni siquiera hemos hablado ¿y ya te quieres ir?

-no debí venir, eso es todo-se soltó de su mano, pero el volvió a tomarla-será mejor que olvidemos todo...que aquí quede…

-¡no! no te lo permito…

Beth miró su rostro de enojo y recordó las palabras de Ron en las Tres Escobas… "_es tan prepotente"…_-¿no me lo permites? –Beth se rió-vamos olvídalo ¿si?

-vamos a hablar, ven…-Draco trataba de guardar la calma, pero finalmente estalló-¡por favor!

-bien, bien…pero aquí no…yo te digo donde-así como las palabras de Ron le brincaron en la cabeza, las de Harry parecían querer hacerla explotar, no supo como empezó a caminar hacia el lago, Beth señalo un árbol bastante grande a la orilla, y dejo que Draco la llevara de la mano hasta ahí, "¿_porque no?"_ pensó, _si a Harry no le importa nada lo que me pase, soy tonta según él, me dijo que era igual a Draco…me dijo…que estoy tonta por esperar algo de él…pero si es que tiene razón..¿que le importa? Él jamás me ha demostrado interés, no tiene porque…no tiene motivos para exigirme nada._

-Beth…escúchame… ¿me escuchas? Beth…

-perdón, estaba pensando en algo…lo siento –lo miró buscando algo en él, algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto en estar ahí-bueno…ahora dime-Beth se recargó en el árbol-que quieres decirme...

-¿te ocasioné problemas con tus amigos?

-¿problemas? ¡Ah! ¿por lo de las Tres Escobas?-Beth sonrió-no…

-lástima

-¿cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-digo-Draco se acercó más a Beth casi acorralándola contra el árbol-si yo estuviera contigo, y llegará Potter o cualquiera de ellos a hablar contigo, me pararía enseguida y le diría que se fuera, pues tú estas conmigo...

-no estaba con Harry…estaba con mis amigos...con todos.

-yo no estaba.

-tú no eres mi amigo, eres un compañero de Hogwarts, un primo, pero no mi amigo…creo...-Beth no pudo evitar reírse de ella misma al escuchar lo tonto que se había escuchado eso, trató de enmendarlo-bueno… amigo lejano.

Draco se rió del comentario, haciendo que Beth lo mirara con extrañeza-¿porque me ves así?-pero no dejaba de reírse

-jamás te había visto reír así, sin burla…por eso te veo, -Beth no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y empezó a reírse también, las palabras de sus amigos se borraron con el sonido de la risa de Draco y la suya-vamos anda, no te rías Draco; se que sonó tonto, pero… ¿acaso no es verdad? Además…sabes que tu sonrisa es muy linda cuando sonríes sinceramente, digo… así sí podríamos…-Beth quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol, se preguntaba porque había dicho semejante bobada, y aun más… ¿Por qué había elogiado a Draco? Talvez porque en verdad lo sentía, en verdad quería decirle eso…

-¿podríamos? –Draco la miró-¿podríamos qué?

-intentar ser buenos amigos, llevarnos bien, como si no existiera rivalidades de casa, o rencores familiares…yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo ¿que dices?

Draco toco la mano de la chica con sus dedos, y ella hizo lo mismo, -no se…no esperaba que me dijeras eso, es que yo tenía planeado decirte otra cosa…

-¿Qué planeabas decirme?

-¿no se te ocurre lo que vengo a decirte? ¿no significó nada para ti ese beso?

Beth quería negárselo pero solo recordarlo le dio una extraña sensación…si había significado algo, pero no sabia que…lo único que se le ocurrió fue responderle a Draco con un movimiento de cabeza mientras dejaba que él la tomara de la mano.

-¿quieres que te sea sincera? digo… si vamos a ser amigos, más vale que lo seamos el uno con el otro ¿no?

-si...supongo

-sí… significó algo para mi…no se… ¿qué tal tú?-Beth sabía que era una pregunta bastante tonta sabiendo que para Draco significó mucho, sino… ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, si no era para hablar de eso?

-significó todo, significo mucho para mi…y por eso quería pedirte…que…-pero no pudo terminar su frase, solo se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo.

-por favor, no de nuevo, acepto ser tu amiga, seremos eso y ya…es lo más que puedo hacer ahora…pero no hagas eso de nuevo

-¿porque?

-porque...porque no se puede…-entonces Beth se le ocurrió una cosa, que sabía que Draco no iba a poder llevar a cabo-si me demostraras siendo mi amigo que puedo confiar en ti, talvez…dame tiempo…si al final de ese tiempo eres lo que yo espero…acepto… ¿que dices?

-¿cuanto?

-¿cuanto qué?

-¿cuanto tiempo quieres? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? ¡Dime! Yo no puedo esperar más…ese beso me dijo mucho, me has correspondido ya en dos ocasiones…porque te esfuerzas en mentirme…en pedirme prorrogas para algo que es tan notorio

-¿sabes por qué? –Beth lo miró y soltó sus manos de las de él-¡porque no confió en ti! ¡Por eso!-Beth no pudo evitar gritar-sí confiara yo en ti, no lo pensaría dos veces…pero jamás has sido confiable, ni bueno, ni….agradable con nadie a quien yo quiero.

-¿que quieres que haga para que confíes en mi? Ya no se que hacer…te he demostrado tan sólo un poco del gran amor que te tengo…y tú...a ti no parece importarte…es lo que veo.

-¿gran amor? –Beth miró a Draco, él mismo estaba sorprendido por haber dicho eso y miraba a otra parte totalmente apenado de sus palabras- Draco…has dicho lo que…bueno...

-¡sí!... ¡lo dije! ¡Porque no te basta! Potter jamás te ha demostrado en años el cariño que yo te he demostrado en un segundo ¡En un beso!

-¡esta bien! ¡ya te entendí! Y esta bien…

-¿esta bien que?

-acepto…

-¿qué? ¿Bromeas?

-no…pero si tu sí, me voy-Beth dejó a Draco y corrió hacia el Colegio pero el la alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta-¿es lo que me dijiste lo que estoy pensando?

-si…

Draco la tomo de la mano y sonrió…-mira…esta bien…haré lo que tú me pides-sonrió y tomó su otra mano- prometo ser buen amigo y demostrarte que puedo quererte como tú quieres…-hizo un pausa –cuando sientas que es tiempo, me lo dirás… no te presionaré…pero al menos deja que te acompañe hasta tu sala común..como mi primer gesto de amistad ¿Qué dices?-Draco no dejó que ella se negara y ya en el corredor de la sala común se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras en su cabeza sonreía la idea de jamás dejar que ella se le escapará de las manos, haría cualquier cosa para evitar perderla….y los Malfoy sabían muy bien el significado de _"cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que uno quiere"_

Beth sabía algo cuando entró a la sala común; que estaba cometiendo una locura que pagaría caro algún día, y que parecía que cada evento ligado con Draco la hacía terminar en el mismo lugar; temblando, y asustando con su actitud a sus amigos, porque siempre terminaba con más preguntas que respuestas sobre la actitud de Draco.

Pero quien estaba ahí esperando en la sala no era Hermione; sino Harry y Ron, que habían llegado desde hace poco y estaban jugando ajedrez mágico, y no la habían visto.

Beth se acercó a ellos lentamente-Harry… ¿me prestas el Mapa del Merodeador? –dijo con voz suave mientras veía como el pequeño peón de Harry hacía pedazos al de Ron.

-está en mi baúl, hasta abajo…tómalo.-no apartaba la vista del tablero.

El caballo de Ron se vengó de Harry al dejarlo con sólo un alfil y destinado a perder también a su reina, si no hacía nada.

-perderás a tu reina Harry…pon atención al juego-le dijo Ron a Harry, que apenas la miraba, si algo molestaba a Ron, era que interrumpieran cuando jugaban ajedrez.

-no la perderé…verás...-miró a Beth que aun seguía viendo la partida-¿para qué quieres el Mapa? ¿Pasa algo?

-no…solo quiero ver algo, -Beth decidió ir por el Mapa, justo cuando tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, oyó el grito de Harry-¡oh vamos Ron! Perdona la reina…no me fije…Beth me distrajo.

-no tienes excusa, te dije que pusieras atención…no creo que Beth te desconcentrara tanto-Ron se rió -¿o si?

Beth no tuvo tiempo de oír la respuesta, Dean le había abierto la puerta para que entrara, al momento que entró vio a Seamus pararse de la cama y ponerse bien la camisa, se preguntó porque no le hacía caso a él…por qué sí a Draco y al pobre de Seamus no… _"debo estar chiflada_" se dijo mientras se dirigía al baúl de Harry y buscaba el Mapa; lo tomó, lo guardó para que no lo vieran, y se acercó a Seamus con tranquilidad, sentándose en su baúl e invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, él sostenía la antigua recordadora rota de Neville, que les servia de pelota a los dos, Dean al ver la situación decidió salir de la habitación, para dejarlos platicar.

-Seamus…

-¿si?-el chico estaba lanzando hacia el techo la pequeña bola de vidrio-¿que pasa?

-¿crees que soy bonita, digo… ¿cómo para distraer la atención de alguien? ¿Cómo para que alguien se fije en mí?

Como respuesta a su pregunta se oyó un estallido y pequeños pedazos de vidrio se regaron por el suelo… Seamus se había quedado con la boca abierta y las manos vacías, la recordadora estaba hecha añicos en el suelo…

-por... ¿por que me preguntas eso?

-nada más, pero si no puedes decirme no te preocupes…te entiendo.

-no…es que…no se ¿que quieres que te diga?

-la verdad, pero ya déjalo…-Beth se puso de pie sacó la varita y limpio el desastre con un movimiento, miró a Seamus con una sonrisa-¿nos vemos antes de cenar no? ¿Cómo siempre?

-¡espera!

Seamus la alcanzó en las escaleras, tomó aire y dijo tranquilamente-¿me preguntas a mi eso? ¿Cuando sabes que siempre me he fijado en ti? –Beth se dio cuenta que era un discurso que tenía ensayado desde hace un buen tiempo-Claro…no se como decirte…pero si eres linda, siempre me has gustado lo sabes… ¿por que me haces esto eh? sabes como me pongo, te vemos abajo en las escaleras…date...date prisa ¿si?…

-nada más…-Beth sonrió- solo quería saber si te parezco linda, porque a otros parece que no ven eso en mi- Beth miró a Harry, y él miró a Beth, se sorprendió cuando ella le dio un abrazo a Seamus, pero más cuando pasó a su lado sin decirle nada y subió a los dormitorios de las chicas, bajando a los pocos minutos y entrando al dormitorio de los chicos de nuevo, bastante enojada.

-toma el Mapa…ya lo vi.…y mira…-se quitó el regalo de su padre explicándole todo antes de bajar de nuevo a cenar-era para lo que necesitaba el mapa, gracias por prestármelo

-también es tuyo, lo hicieron nuestros padres.

-si lo sé…pero jamás dejará de ser más tuyo que mío,

-no digas eso,… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Beth lo miró y sonrió –lo siento Harry, ahora no puedo, quede de dar un paseo con los chicos antes de ir a cenar, así que nos vemos en la cena…

Beth salió y Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, estaba enfadado y se dejo caer en la cama…sin querer empezó a gritar-¿qué le pasa a esta niña, y…bueno ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que le pase? ¿Qué me pasa? no… ¿que le pasa a ella?

-que ya no es una niña Harry…y que…estas celoso mi amigo… sí, escuchaste bien, estas celoso.

Harry se levantó al escuchar la voz de Neville, no se había dado cuenta cuando entró,-¿no ibas a pasear con los chicos y Beth?

-no…tengo algo más importante que hacer antes que eso.

-¿estudiar Herbología?-dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo, pero mostrándose enfadado con Neville.

-no…hablar con un amigo, por eso me quedé y le pedí a Ron que me dejara hablar contigo, se que esto no querrás que lo escuche él.

Harry miraba a Neville asombrado, no sólo había crecido en ese verano, sino que parecía que algo lo había hecho cambiar totalmente; no era tan tímido como antes, y no veía a Harry con la misma admiración que antes.

-¿porque dices que estoy celoso?… ¡no es verdad!

-¿no? entonces… ¿por qué te molesta que Beth abrace a Seamus? …antes no parecía importarte y que me dices del día de la reunión con Sirius… ¿eh? perdona Harry yo se que nadie me mirara a mí antes que a ti, pero por la cara que hiciste al ver que Beth estaba conmigo, podría decirse que estabas molesto.

Harry se quiso salir del dormitorio, no sabia que decirle a Neville, solo lo veía, pero Neville le dijo antes de que se fuera.

-estoy acostumbrado a que Beth solo te mire a ti Harry…sólo tiene ojos para ti, a pesar de que sea amiga de Seamus o de algún otro del colegio, pero yo que tú…no me quedaría tranquilo.-Neville miró la cara consternada de Harry, parecía que sus palabras estaban tomando el rumbo que él quería, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo enfadar, era su amigo después de todo-mira… Seamus esta bien; es amigo, pero piensa…si alguien como Draco se acercara a Beth… ¿que harías?

-no bromees con eso Neville-Harry se sentó mientras miraba la cara resulta de Neville, le recordaba a alguien que siempre hablaba con enigmas con él; y aunque la imagen de un Neville vestido como Dumbledore, le parecería gracioso en cualquier otro momento; ese no lo era, bromeaba con algo que Harry consideraba casi imposible, con algo que solo de pensarlo le revolvía todo, entonces se empezó a dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Beth.

-no es broma… ¿te digo algo?

Harry se acerco a Neville con curiosidad – ¿por qué me dices todo esto Neville? … dime..

-¿has visto como mira Draco a Beth? ¿Cómo la trata a diferencia de como nos trata a nosotros?

-es porque son primos…siempre la ha molestado con eso; eso y el orgullo de las familias de sangre pura…ya ves como es Malfoy… y Beth es una Black; aunque a ella y a Sirius, les moleste recordarlo.

-no…no es por eso…yo también pensé lo mismo antes, pero ahora se que no, Harry… ya no tenemos 11 años, ya no somos niños...me has dicho que tu madre y tu padre se enamoraron en este colegio ¿no? los míos también…tenían la misma edad que Beth tiene ahora…y bueno… ¿necesito decirte más?

-no…

-yo no puedo hacer nada, junto a ti…no puedo…pero tú si…o ¿perderás tu verdadera reina por no darte cuenta que hay otro que si la quiere?

Harry negó con la cabeza, y esta le giraba, con todos los pensamientos, ¿era con Neville con quien tenía esa plática? ¿Estaba soñando acaso? No…estaba bien y sabía lo que él le decía, que mejor que él que conocía a Beth tan profundamente…

-no Neville….Malfoy no….él no…cualquiera menos Draco Malfoy, eso jamás…no lo voy a permitir …¡créeme!

Harry salió corriendo rumbo al comedor, mientras Neville se dejaba caer en su cama, abrió su cajón y sacó una foto; en ella, él y Beth estaban sonriendo…sabía que le había entregado a Beth a Harry, y le dolía en el alma, por más que fuera su amigo, el sentía que era mejor así que con Draco, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan triste, como el día que la vio besar a Draco.

Neville colocó la foto en su mesita de noche, y se preguntó al verla si estaba haciendo lo correcto en dejar ir a la única persona que amaba, y se preocupó de lo que podría hacer Harry, "_mejor alcanza a Harry antes de que haga una locura_" pensó, y salió corriendo a ver si lo alcanzaba.

Harry caminaba velozmente por los corredores del Colegio buscando a Beth, se dio cuenta que hubiera sido más fácil de tener el Mapa con él, pero lo había dejado con las prisas, cada momento contaba en encontrar a Beth antes que Draco…tenía que arreglar todo con ella, decirle de ser preciso lo que sentía, de algo si estaba seguro…lo que le había dicho Neville era cierto; estaba celoso, no quería perderla y mucho menos, con Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente llegó al Comedor, cansado y sin ganas de contestar preguntas de sus amigos, se sentó de frente a la puerta para estar pendiente de la llegada de su amiga, la buscó en la mesa; no estaba, y Malfoy …a él lo empezó a buscar también…y se sintió aliviado de verlo justo enfrente de él platicando con sus gorilas.

Beth llegó y se sentó justo fuera de la vista de Malfoy, Harry se sintió aliviado de verla y aunque fuera algo ilógico en aquel momento…Harry la miró como si lo hiciera por vez primera, la veía detenidamente como grabando en su mente cada rasgo, como si tratara de encerrarla en su corazón y mente, para jamás dejarla ir.

Empezó a recordar cada momento, cada risa, cada gesto de la chica; desde el primer día que la vio, cuando habló con ella por primera vez, cuando ella el dijo que creía que él no era el heredero de Slytherin; y cuando supo que no era la hija del asesino de sus padres;…sino la amiga, que sólo buscaba protegerlo de aquella mentira…

-Beth… ¿puedo hablarte ahora?…ahora mismo ¿allá afuera?

-si supongo… ¿pero qué necesitas? –Beth no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar con él, aun le guardaba un poco de rencor por lo dicho en las Tres Escobas.

Harry salió corriendo, y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo hasta casi llegar a las cocinas-¿que pasa? –vio la cara de espanto de Harry-dime Harry Potter… ¿qué es tan importante… que no me lo puedas decir en el comedor?

Harry la miró; vio sus grandes ojos azules, su piel blanca como mármol, su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, negro y siempre tan desordenado… pero para él era perfecto, no quería interrumpir el momento en que ella lo veía sonriendo, y como cámara fotográfica la miró por largos segundos, sin decir nada, solo sonreía, y movía la cabeza para tener todos los ángulos posibles.

-nada… ¡ya se me olvidó, bueno era sobre ese obsequio...-Harry sabia bien que Beth se había dado cuenta que mentía…pero que le iba a hacer, no tenía tanta imaginación como para inventar algún pretexto.-será mejor que volvamos…se van a preguntar cosas, y es difícil callarlos…anda ven…- rodeó a Beth con el brazo y entraron juntos al comedor, miró sobre su hombro y vio la cara de furia de Draco…parecía que se iba a atragantar; si Draco sentía un poco de lo que él había estado sintiendo, estaba contento; y por lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, sabía que Draco haría más corajes en el futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿No puedes dormir?-le preguntó Ron a un Harry que bostezaba sin cesar, ¿Por qué no das un paseo? –antes de que Harry pudiera decirle por qué no podía dormir, Ron ya roncaba.

Harry pensó que sería buena idea ir a dar un paseo nocturno con la capa; pero antes, quería hacer algo…se acercó a la cama de Neville para despertarlo y hablar con él, Neville sabía algo que no le había dicho a nadie, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de querer enterarse del todo… pero sí quería saber más sobre Draco, quería saber para estar prevenido.

Pero al acercarse; y ver que el chico estaba igual de dormido que Ron, decidió dar la vuelta, pero algo le llamó la atención… la foto que había dejado Neville antes de ir a cenar…Harry la tomó y la vio de nuevo, tan linda, tan feliz,…caminó a su cama y la miraba…recordó lo de la cena, y se sentía contento…estaba feliz de pensar en ella, y saber que talvez; aun estaba a tiempo de no perderla, pensó en bajar a ver la foto en él cómodo sillón de la sala al lado de la chimenea, antes de que Neville se diera cuenta de que le faltaba su preciado tesoro.

-¡Harry!…no sabia que estabas despierto…

Harry no esperaba que Beth estuviera al otro lado de la puerta cuando la abrió, él solo sujetaba atontado la manija, ¿Cómo había sabido ella que iba a bajar a la sala? era una extraña coincidencia, o ¿era el destino?, Harry no estaba seguro, pero le agradó que sucediera.

-no podía dormir…ya sabes…pensando…

-yo tampoco…un mal sueño que no me deja dormir…quería ver si tú y los chicos están bien.

-sí –miro a los chicos dormir, más bien roncar-todo bien, ¿los oyes? –ambos rieron al oír los ronquidos- …Beth… ¿quisieras ir a dar un paseo? ya sabes… bajo la capa…con la eterna presencia del Mapa… ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

-¡sí me gustaría! …solo me arreglo ¿si?

-igual yo...te veo abajo ¿si?

Harry cerró la puerta cuando ella subió, y como desesperado corrió a su cama; se puso sus vaqueros, sus tenis y la camisa del colegio, no tenía algo mejor a la mano, ya estaba a punto de irse cuando se acordó de lo principal-¡el Mapa y la capa!… ¡que tonto soy!- se tapo la boca para no despertar a los otros, pero despertó a Ron con el ruido al buscar el Mapa-¿qué haces Harry? –pero de nuevo cayó dormido, Harry se alegró, no quería a Ron en ese momento a su lado.

Al verla sentada en la sala; tratándose de trenzar el largo cabello, se quedó unos segundos observándola hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

-¿vamos?-Beth se puso de pie, llevaba puesto; al igual que Harry, la camisa del uniforme, al parecer ella tampoco había encontrado algo mejor para ese momento, le dio gusto a Harry saber que ella estaba nerviosa también.

Harry la ayudó a salir de la sala, y se encaminaron al lugar favorito de ella; la torre donde habían llevado en su primer año a Norberto para que los amigos de Charlie se lo llevaran, Harry recordaba el lugar con cariño, y Beth parecía tener sus razones para gustarle aquél lugar; cuando la vio sentada en el pequeño muro, corrió y la bajó, por cuestión de centímetros no cayó encima de él.

-¿qué haces Harry?

-te vas a caer sentada ahí… ¿has visto que tan alto estamos?

-si…un millón de veces al menos….

-¿eh?-Harry no le entendía.

-lo que pasa es que este es mi lugar favorito para estar; cuando estoy triste, me conecta con alguien muy especial para mi.

-¿Sirius?

-si…y Remus; él me contó que le gustaba venir a pensar aquí, y sí…es un lugar tranquilo, puedes relajarte…-Beth se acercó al pequeño muro y miró hacia abajo- y sí miras al vacío…cuando estas sentado aquí… ¿cómo te explico?...es como sentir que tiras todos tus problemas en él, además este lugar me conecta con él; y su recuerdo me conecta con el de mi padre.

Harry la miraba; cuando Beth hablaba de Sirius, se llenaba su mirada de una chispa de tristeza y a la vez de alegría, era cuando más se parecía a su padre- ¿sabes Harry?…muchas veces antes de que él escapara de Azkaban…venía aquí a… –Beth miró a Harry sonriendo-te reirás si te lo digo, pero bueno…venía aquí a platicar con él, como si hablara con un fantasma cuyo rostro no conocía bien, sólo en una foto. -Beth buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño papel que le enseñó a Harry-estaba tan joven… ésta foto la traigo siempre conmigo, es la que me gusta más, tengo otras dos en casa; las demás no las encuentro…bueno, se dónde están… en casa de mi abuelo, pero no quiero ir ahí.

Harry vio el rostro sonriente de Sirius, acompañado de los otros dos; su padre y Remus, sabía que el pedazo roto tenía la cara de la rata de Pettigrew.

-¿por qué no vas a esa casa?

-recuerdos

-pero si no lo conociste

-no, y no me hubiera gustado…al parecer mi papá no era de su agrado, y si él no era de su agrado…él no es de mi agrado; bueno su memoria,…bueno… ¿me entiendes no?

Harry quería preguntarle sobre Draco pero no encontraba el momento preciso; incluso, estaba demasiado concentrado en verla observar las estrellas, como si buscara algo en ellas; respuestas, o a alguien…

-Harry… ¿puedo decirte algo, creo que debo ser sincera contigo.

-¿eh?-Harry quería escuchar eso y le puso toda su atención-¿si? ¿sincera dices?

-si…te mentí hace un momento…no te iba a buscar porque tuviera un sueño horrible, no…te fui a buscar a ti…porque quería pedirte perdón…

-¿perdón? ¿Por qué?

-me porté muy grosera contigo, verás…-Beth miró al vacío, evitando los ojos verdes de Harry-estaba molesta contigo por no prestarme atención cuando te pedí el Mapa, sentí que yo no te importaba, así que…¿me perdonas?

-no tengo que perdonarte, perdón por no haberte prestado atención, por haber estado concentrado en un juego… que perdí de todas formas-ambos chicos se rieron por aquella extraña y tensa situación.-la próxima vez le ganaré…estoy seguro de eso.

-y Harry…perdón.

-¿por?

-por tratar a Draco, por eso…por no tratarlo como se merece, como un…un…prepotente hurón.

-Draco… ¿entonces tú?

-no… ¡no soy su novia si es lo que estas pensando! acepté ser su amiga…si como oyes…amiga.-Beth miró a Harry con una sonrisa que el devolvió tiernamente-¿sabes Harry?, siempre me he quejado del rencor y deseos de venganza de mi padre, pero él tiene razón…pero también he pensado-miró al vacío de nuevo, sujetándose con sus pequeños dedos de las rocas- he visto que el rencor y la venganza le han hecho daño a todos; yo por más que odie a Lucius Malfoy; no puedo vengarme en Draco, no …no es mi estilo… yo quiero acabar con el rencor familiar, y si yo puedo hacer mi parte en mejorar algo la vida de todos, lo haré sin pensarlo.

-lo sé, se que tu no eres vengativa, por más que lo intentes… no puedes…pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Draco?

-fácil,…se que tengo razones para odiar a Draco por lo que le ha hecho a todos hasta el día que me muera…con lo que te ha hecho solamente a ti; tengo razones suficientes para odiarlo toda la eternidad, pero él no me ha hecho nada…espero que me entiendas, que no pienses que es una traición, no es…-suspiró-por favor…perdóname…

-pero…-Harry miró a Beth y la tomo de la mano-no llores, no es para tanto, sí solo eres su amiga esta bien…tienes derecho a tener los amigos que tú quieras, aunque sea Malfoy, yo te respeto- Harry no sentía que pudiera hacer eso, pero ¿qué le iba a decir?, las palabras no le salían, parecía que la conexión entre su corazón y su boca no existía.

-¡no Harry!, esta bien…me equivoqué…nadie merece más mi cariño que las personas que han estado conmigo siempre… tú… por ejemplo, y no mi traición…porque eso es lo que hago cuando acepto hablar con él.

-yo no he estado contigo cuando me has necesitado...te he fallado, sin querer hasta te insulté en las Tres Escobas-ahora el chico entendía porque Beth había estado tan molesta con él, ella era especial…muy especial como había dicho Neville -discúlpame por favor, no sabia…

-esta bien, no te preocupes…talvez…

-no-Harry puso sus manos en sus hombros-no, no esta bien, y te pido disculpas.

-disculpa aceptada…si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero ¿qué hay de mi?

Harry la abrazó para responderle a su pregunta; pero al darse cuenta, la soltó de nuevo muy apenado-esta bien, disculpa aceptada…pero ¿qué harás?

-hablar con él, decirle que no me busque…eso, solo dime que lo haga y lo hago…-Beth se puso roja por lo que había dicho y trató de arreglarlo-me refiero a ¿qué quieres?…dime… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué crees que sea correcto hacer?-ella lo miraba ansiando las soñadas palabras _"déjalo…nunca le hables…yo te quiero..."_

Pero Harry no dijo nada…se sentía extraño por lo de Draco, se sentía aliviado de saber que no había nada más que una amistad…que no le gustaba para nada…pero no pudo decirle; no al menos lo que ella esperaba, habló su cabeza…no su corazón al responderle lo único que se le vino a la cabeza…

-no…espera…sigue siendo su amiga…talvez…descubramos algo que pueda servir a la Orden ¿no crees?-eso era, había hablado su auror interno; y había dejado las palabras más importantes para su vida, escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Beth se limitó a mirarlo y decirle con voz más calmada, y talvez menos presionada de haberle dicho su secreto-esta bien, talvez tengas razón Harry, hay que pensar en como ayudar a la Orden, esa es nuestra prioridad.

Al llegar a su dormitorio tras el paseo, Beth se lanzó a su cama…abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su almohada…no podía dejar de llorar, las palabras de Harry eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para darse cuenta que él jamás la vería como ella a él, en el corazón de Harry no había espacio para el amor, y si lo había…ella no ocupaba ese espacio, y tenía razón...habían cosas más importantes que el amor que podría ella sentir, primero tendrían que luchar contra Voldemort y su gente.

Pero a pesar de la tristeza que la inundaba, sentía que al menos en Harry tendría un gran amigo, _"talvez…algún día….por qué no…"_ y eso la consoló hasta quedarse dormida, soñando con la posibilidad…

Aunque en medio de sus sueños; la mirada fría de Draco en su mente, la hacía despertarse y temer al mismo tiempo que se ilusionaba…si algo pasaba entre Harry y ella…Draco no lo tomaría con mucha calma…¿Qué pasaría con ella?...¿Qué haría Draco?

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado, todos corrían entusiasmados en los últimos días que les quedaban antes de volver a casa…parecía que las dos personas que más disfrutaban la ilusión eran Beth y Harry; pasarían juntos la Navidad en Grimauld Place, los Weasley también estarían ahí, sería la primera vez que los dos pasarían una Navidad juntos con Sirius, como una pequeña familia.

Beth tomo una bola de nieve que lanzó directo a la cabeza de Harry-¡lo siento Harry! me equivoqué…debió golpearte en el estómago…-la chica rió; y se alejó a toda prisa de su amigo que corrió tras ella con las manos llenas de nieve, los dos estaban jugando y disfrutando su amistad, Ron y Hermione se unieron a los juegos, lanzando bolas a los otros dos; poco a poco los amigos se fueron uniendo más, pasaban largos momentos en que solo se veían y sonreían, ignorando que el mundo se movía, y que existían otros seres humanos, incluyendo a sus propios amigos.

Pero por desgracia, lo ocurrido con el señor Weasley los despertó de aquel sueño, no iban a ser unas Navidades tan agradables en el fondo, cómo disfrutar, si sus amigos sufrían.

A pesar de eso; la unión no se debilitó y Harry agradeció que Draco no estuviera cerca para poder recobrar todo lo que él había perdido, también pensaba en agradecerle a Neville por abrirle los ojos, aunque no sabía si lo que había dicho ese día en la torre de Astronomía había sido lo correcto, "_debí de haberle dicho la verdad_" se repetía mientras la miraba jugar con Buckbeack en la vieja casa de los Black.

- sabes Harry…he estudiado mucho para los exámenes, sé que necesito las mejores calificaciones para poder ser auror.

-¿auror?, no pensé que quisieras ser auror…pensé que –la miró mientras acariciaba la cabeza del hipogrifo con tanto cariño; a ella le fascinaban las criaturas mágicas, eran su debilidad, por eso a veces ayudaba a Hagrid con el cuidado de las criaturas de la clase-pensé que querías estudiar dragones como Charlie…

-si claro….siempre lo he querido, incluso; si todo esta bien para este verano, le pediré permiso a mi papá de dejarme ir a visitar a Charlie…talvez podamos ir juntos…los tres… ¿no te gustaría? –Beth sonrió mientras acariciaba a Buckbeack y le decía dulcemente-claro muchacho…tú también, ¿crees que te dejaríamos solo? ¿qué dices Harry?

-¡claro que si! lo sabes, aunque no les tengo amor a esas criaturas, me traen malos recuerdos.

Beth se acercó a Harry, lo rodeó con los brazos, para evitar que los moviera, y le dijo… "los dragones son criaturas incomprendidas" ¿te recuerdo a alguien? –Beth sorprendió a Harry con un ataque de cosquillas, haciendo sonreír a Sirius que los veía en la puerta.

Si él no hubiera estado; Harry juraba que la hubiera besado a la menor oportunidad, pero aun le daba pena lo que su padrino pensaría, Sirius; por más padrino y amigo que fuera de Harry, aun era el papá de la niña… y para el era una niña, tantos años alejados no podía ver a Beth más que como una niña pequeña…

Y en efecto; bastaba mirarla como jugaba con Buckbeack, como reía con las bromas de Fred y George y colaboraba con ellos, o como peleaba con Ron por cosas de mínima importancia como cromos de magos; talvez por eso, Harry aun no la veía totalmente… al menos no, como la chica hermosa que era, porque jamás se había mostrado ante él como una chica inaccesible, orgullosa, usando su belleza como arma…sino como una niña juguetona y cariñosa, que no dejaba de decirle con una sonrisa que su amistad sería eterna.

La voz calmada de Remus se escuchó hasta arriba, trataba de tapar el retrato de la abuela Black, -es Remus! –gritó Beth,- iré a ver, dijo que cuando volviera nos iba a traer una sorpresa… ¡vamos Harry!-Beth tomo a Harry del brazo y Sirius los siguió.

Beth corrió a los brazos de su padrino, Harry se dio cuenta que antes que cualquiera; que Neville incluso, los dos más grandes cariños de Beth eran su padre y Remus.

Beth brincaba sobre un pie y luego el otro, haciendo que su cabello luciera como una cortina negra que subía y bajaba, mientras seguía a Remus por la sala.

-basta, ¡ya dale el regalo a la sabandija antes de que me vuelva loco con tanto brinco!-la voz de Moody era inigualable, escondido por el alto respaldo de un sillón miraba a Beth-anda… deja de saltar pequeña sabandija.-dijo riendo, conocía a Beth desde pequeña, y le tenía afecto, había conocido a su abuelo el auror, y al parecer había transmitido ese afecto a la niña.

-te agradecería que no le dijeras sabandija a mi hija Alastor.-Sirius sonreía mientras veía a Beth abrir un gran paquete y darle el otro a Harry-Moody se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Beth-ella sabe que es una broma, -le cerró el ojo bueno a al niña-¿o no sabandija? además… ¡si es tan traviesa como esos dos!-señalo a Fred y George que bajaban en aquel momento.

-¡son de los chicos!-gritó Beth, -¡hay suficientes dulces para todos!

-así es, Seamus, Neville, y Dean se enteraron de que estarían juntos todos ustedes, y estos paquetes llegaron ayer a casa-Beth tomó un pergamino y una pluma-necesito agradecerles, ¿tu lo harás Harry? tendremos dulces de aquí a verano-Beth corrió a la cocina, y apareció con otro gran paquete. –Estos son para ellos, no se los pude dar antes por lo que pasó…pero espero que no se enfaden si les llega después.- ¿podrías enviarlos por mi Remus?

Beth se sentó a escribir la notas para sus amigos; Harry la miraba con extraña melancolía al hacerlo…no sabía porque aquellos aspectos de ella le parecían tan simpáticos, la manera como trataba a todos; a pesar a veces de lo mucho que la hacían enfadar, siempre sonreía, y trataba de no mostrarse enfadada, Harry pensó que en ella tenía una gran amiga y quien sabe que más, si el tiempo y la situación se lo permitía… pero entonces volvió a sentirse angustiado por la misma duda _"¿porqué no puedo decirle lo que siento?_"

Cuando Beth sintió la mirada de Harry; se levantó de su lugar, tomó su mano y con la otra mano tomo una de las cajas de dulces-ven, quiero enseñarte algo…

Harry miró a Sirius que los seguía con la mirada; se puso rojo y apenado pensó que estaba enojado; pero la cara de su padrino era todo lo contrario, incluso los miraba curioso.

Después de subir, dar vueltas por los corredores de la casa, dividir los dulces entre el resto de los Weasley, Hermione, e incluso; dejar apartados unos para el Profesor Dumbledore, entraron a un cuarto al lado del de Buckbeack.

Beth se arrastró por debajo de un viejo escritorio y cuando Harry se acercó a ella para investigar que hacía, ella lo jaló para que estuviera ahí también, ella estaba ocupada con un pequeño cuchillo de la cocina, tratando de soltar un ladrillo.

-¡ya esta!-el ladrillo cayó en su regazo, Beth metió la mano, en el espacio ahora vacío, y tras unos minutos la sacó de nuevo y mirando a Harry le dijo-espera…voy a ver si funciona, pon la mano ahí, no tengas miedo…-salió corriendo a la habitación de Buckbeack, Harry metió la mano y de pronto sintió algo en los dedos, otra mano…era la de Beth…ella volvió feliz, -¡funciona! ¡será nuestro lugar secreto!…bueno no tan secreto, Buckbeack lo sabe…aunque no creo que pueda decir algo…-sonrió-aquí guardaremos lo que queramos, y cuando mi padre sea libre, lo utilizaremos para comunicarnos…como un especie de correo sin lechuzas…cartas, dulces…siempre estaré pendiente y tú… ¿también? ¿también estarás pendiente?

Harry asintió y los dos sonreían; aquella idea de compartir un secreto con ella lo hacía sentirse feliz; tanto, que se acercó a ella, y apenas si tocó sus labios, pero sabía que había sido un momento muy agradable, los dos salieron del pequeño escondite…ahora Harry sabia lo que Beth había estado haciendo estos días en los que parecía desaparecer, cuando salieron del lugar, y Harry miró hacía su alrededor algo hizo que se pusiera rojo y nervioso; ahí en la puerta, como quien estaba caminando para evitar ser muy obvio, estaba Sirius sonriendo-¡hola Harry! –Harry estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la otra voz lo congeló…si había alguien que le daba más pena que lo viera; ese era Remus, pues él cuidaba de Beth como si fuera una figurita de cristal -¿los encontraste hermano?-dijo asomándose por la puerta-¡sí los encontraste!-sonreía-Harry no podía creer la vergüenza que sentía, y cuando miró a Beth ella estaba cabizbaja, y podía ver que estaba totalmente roja-Ho-ola papá...hola Remus…¿Qué pasa?

-Beth, ¿me acompañas?…-Remus le preguntó sonriente mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación-tengo una sorpresa para ti, es mi regalo de Navidad, …no lo pude envolver porque es muy grande…-su voz se oía fuerte y clara a pesar de que iba alejándose, trataba de ocultar un tono de juego, que no era muy visto en él- ¡e insistía en no dejar a su planta!-Beth lucía sorprendida y corrió hacía la puerta-¿Neville? ¿Neville esta aquí?-corrió hacía su padrino, y mirando a Harry toda apenada, le sonrió y bajo tras Remus.

-¿es cierto?-dijo Harry a Sirius-Neville… ¿esta aquí? a ella le dará mucho gusto verlo.

-no, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, Remus llevará a Beth a visitar a Neville a casa de su abuela,-dijo sonriendo-me gustaría conocerlo…conocí a Frank y Alice, pero nunca al bebé, pero por como la Cachorrita habla de él…debe ser muy buen chico, le dije que me gustaría conocerlo.-Sirius miraba a Harry de reojo, y Harry no podía evitar apretar los dientes, "_es Neville...es Neville._" se decía para calmarse.

Cuando pudo calmarse, recordó qué le causó tanta gracia… ese sobrenombre de Beth, y no pudo evitar preguntarle, aunque Sirius parecía leer sus pensamientos-le puse ese nombre cuando nació, y …-Sirius le habló como diciéndole un gran secreto-acostumbraba a cuidarla bajo mi forma de animago, así nadie se le acercaría…aunque a su madre le preocupaba que ella pudiera asustarse, pero no…siempre ha sido muy valiente, pero es una niña aun, -miró a Harry sonriendo- necesita tener los cuidados de su padre, tiene los de Remus…cuando ese pequeño peludo problema no se lo impide; y Molly… ha sido tan buena con ella…se los agradezco, …y bueno, ¿qué esperabas Harry…hija de un Canuto como yo…Canuta debió ser, pero no sonaba bien…mejor quedaba "cachorrita" –suspiró-aunque a veces se comporta más como Lunático, no cabe duda que ha sido un gran padre todos estos años… y ella lo adora…es más Lunática que Cachorrita ahora que lo pienso.-aquello parecía en el fondo lastimarle a Sirius; Harry pensó que Sirius se sentía culpable de no haber sido un padre todos esos años; y que en el fondo, le molestaba que Remus se hubiera ganado ese lugar en el corazón de Beth, "_si Sirius supiera lo mucho que Beth lo adora no se sentiría tan mal_" pensaba Harry, mientras lo veía -vamos Harry, es hora de cenar…hablando de Molly…Molly ha de estar esperándonos…

Harry cenó con sus amigos; Hermione lo veía como si supiera todo lo que estaba pasándole con Beth, pero no le dijo nada, y Sirius parecía haber sacado un gran peso de corazón, Harry entendía que aquella reacción de Sirius cuando besó a Beth no era de enojo; estaba contento de saber que si algo le pasaba a él, Harry vería por ella, y el al cruzarse sus miradas le sonrió y supo que así sería siempre… siempre trataría de estar con ella, al menos como amigos, como podría ofrecerle algo más si su vida parecía estar en la cuerda floja con la presencia de Voldemort.

Beth y Remus llegaron al día siguiente muy contentos, Beth les contó de la cena de la Sra. Longbottom, -muchos postres, ricos…pero nada se parece a los que hace tu mamá Ron-dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de galletas.-traje para que probaran-Harry sabía que ese "traje" era en realidad un disfraz para no decir "_tomé_ _las galletas sin que me vieran, y las puse en los bolsillos de mi túnica, para tener algo que comer cuando yo quiera_", los chicos disfrutaron esos momentos aunque sabían que pronto tendrían que volver al Colegio.

Conforme a los días se acercaron; Harry no solo estaba triste por tener que dejar a su padrino; pero se entristeció más al ver a Beth como la sombra de Sirius, lo seguía a todas partes, y pasaba las horas encerrada con Buckbeack y su padre, o en su lugar secreto cuando había reunión de la Orden.

-te he estado buscando, la señora Weasley dice que debemos empezar a preparar nuestras cosas, no quiere que nos den las prisas.-Harry asomo su cabeza abajo del escritorio donde la chica estaba sentada abrazando algo con todas sus fuerzas.

-no te preocupes, ya lo hice ayer.-ella no levantó la mirada, solo sostenía un cuadro como si alguien fuera a quitárselo-¿quieres verlo?

Harry asintió, tomo lo que ella le dio y se acomodo junto a ella en el pequeño espacio-¿es tuyo?

-sí, me lo regaló Neville de Navidad…en la cena.-Harry miró la foto; era una de Sirius, se hacía el dormido y al verse fotografiado, se ponía de pie y sonreía.

-¿dónde la consiguió?

-estaba guardada entre las cosas de sus padres dice, al parecer Alice lo veía simpático, estaba en una especie de anuario…y por el paisaje tras él-Harry miró los aros del campo de Quidditch tras Sirius-era durante un partido de tu padre, al parecer el último de su último año.

-lindo detalle de Neville, en serio te quiere mucho-Harry escuchó lo que dijo en su cabeza _"en serio te quiere mucho_" por alguna extraña razón las palabras le taladraron la cabeza, y no le gustaban.-debe de quererte para ponerse a buscar como loco entre recuerdos tan dolorosos-Harry no sabia porque seguía alimentando su coraje y el cariño de Beth hacía Neville.

-si lo se…

-¿entonces porque estas tan triste?

-porque no puedo disfrutar ese cariño, ese momento tan dulce en que me regaló esto, no…estoy preocupada, ¡no quiero ir a Hogwarts! ¡quiero quedarme con mi papá!

-tienes que volver…aunque yo también quisiera quedarme.

-¡hay que quedarnos Harry! nadie puede evitarlo… además...aunque adore Hogwarts… ¿que nos espera ahí, más Umbridge? ¿la brigada de idiotas?-lucía más triste y a la vez enfadada por no poderse quedar-Harry…yo quiero quedarme, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que ….¡no!…que pasará mucho tiempo antes de volverlo a ver…que pasará mucho tiempo para estar con mi padre de nuevo, y sabes como me molestan esos presentimientos.

-si lo se…

-si… ¡porque siempre se cumplen!…no me gusta…quisiera no saber nada, -Beth sonrió-no quisiera parecerme a la maestra Trewlaney con sus malos presagios, pero no me siento bien con esto de volver al Colegio, -Beth intentaba no llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo- no quiero dejarlo, Harry…siento como si fuera la última vez… ¡la última vez que lo veré! ¡tengo mucho miedo!

Beth puso su cabeza en su hombro, y él la abrazó...jamás se habían abrazado al menos que fuera en modo de juego, pero Harry sentía que debía hacerlo.

-no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, yo te lo prometo, -sonrió-te prometo que esos presentimientos serán una simple pesadilla veras, -Harry trataba de sonreír, -si llegara a pasar algo…espero que no…me tienes a mí…bueno también a los chicos…no te dejaré sola…te lo prometo…promesa de Merodeador.

Beth solo abrazaba a Harry sin decir nada, solo dijo algo que Harry fingió no escuchar, por miedo a hundirse más en la duda, en tener que evitar decirle más mentiras sobre lo que sentía, -…te amo Harry…gracias.

A Harry le costó despedirse de su padrino, pero le rompió el corazón ver a Beth llorando tratándose de secar las lagrimas; aunque era imposible, no dejaba de llorar, lo abrazó hasta que prácticamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar hacerlo.

La despedida de Remus no estuvo tan bien tampoco; menos dolorosa para ella, pero aun sentía tristeza al verla abrazándolo con todo su cariño, si algo pasaba con Sirius, Beth no aguantaría mucho…por más que estuviera Remus.

Beth no habló hasta llegar al Colegio; estaba demasiado triste, y sólo ver a sus otros amigos, sobretodo a Neville, la sacó de su tristeza.-verás que todo estará bien, lo sé...-le dijo Neville mientras le daba un dulce –tranquila, es como dice Harry…solo presentimientos, un mal sueño…-miró a Harry-¿no es así? ahora ve y descansa, mañana de nuevo a estudiar…


	5. Chapter 5

Si algo había disfrutado Beth lejos del Colegio; era no tener que ver a Draco, aunque no sabia si le molestaba ya verlo, talvez ya se había olvidado de esas ideas amorosas, pero por la cara que hizo al verla en la clase de pociones, supo que no…parecía incluso que la había extrañado mucho.

-¡Beth que gusto! –le dijo sonriente-¿qué tal las fiestas eh? ¿Pasaste buenos momentos?

-si muchas gracias Draco… ¿qué tal tú?

-bien, hice un pequeño viaje, y mira-sacó un paquete en papel verde-es un regalo para ti-Beth deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, tenía las miradas de todos encima de ella; incluyendo la del Profesor Snape, que esperaba a su ahijado para comenzar su clase.

-espero que te guste, por cierto…tienes que contarme como te fue, sobre tus regalos,

-gracias Draco…pero no puedo aceptarlo-trató de devolverle el paquete.

-no te atrevas a devolvérmelo, es para ti, -su mirada cambió, ya no sonreía, pero la miraba con tanto amor; que Harry al mirar la escena, no sabía si el humo venía de un caldero o de su cabeza-grita tu nombre, Elizabeth…

-Elizabeth es el nombre de mi madre Draco –dijo sonriendo, en el fondo le causaba simpatía a Beth los intentos de galantería del chico-…Beth o Cliodne…decide…y regalos…-miró a Harry de reojo, pero el otro trataba de lucir tranquilo-y bueno… regalos…como regalos tuve dulces, visitar a mi mejor amigo, un cuadro y a mi familia-Beth lo miró entre sonriendo y molesta, pero miró con más entusiasmo a Ron y Hermione que estaban a un lado de ella también sonriendo-mi familia ya sabes; Ron y sus hermanos, Hermione y Harry, mi padrino, Neville…

-que bien… ¿quieres trabajar conmigo el día de hoy? –la sonrisa en la cara de Draco se convirtió en una mueca de enojo al oír el nombre de Harry.

-no, muchas gracias Draco, estaré como siempre con los chicos. –y se acercó más al lado de Seamus; que incluso, le dio un codazo a Dean para que se moviera dejándole espacio a Beth.

-¿te veo más tarde?-la voz de Draco empezaba a sonar molesta-¿vamos al lago?

-ya veremos…no tengo mucho tiempo ya sabes…estudiar, deberes… -Beth miraba a Harry con una sonrisa que el devolvió muy contento de haber escuchado eso.

La voz de Snape interrumpió las súplicas de Draco, y el dulce momento entre Harry y Beth – ¿será que puedo empezar mi clase Señorita Black? Digo ¿si me lo permite?

La clase terminó sin más tropiezos; salvo una pequeña explosión causada por un descuido de Draco, que culpó a Goyle del incidente.

-¿un regalo? ¿Por qué te anda dando regalos ese Malfoy?

-vamos Seamus…-Beth miró a su amigo que estaba rojo del coraje-es un detalle, recuerda que es un primo…lejano pero primo…y bueno…

-no hay excusa, por más primos que sean…además -Seamus trataba de calmarse, pero lo único que lograba era elevar el tono de su voz –además ¿qué se cree?

-tienes razón Seamus… no la hay; y por eso se lo voy a devolver…-le dijo Beth a Seamus para que estuviera más tranquilo, tratándolo de hacer reír con una mueca ridícula que había aprendido de George, pero el otro no dejaba de mirarla molesto.

-Si hazlo… y estoy seguro que Harry opina igual que yo, con la cara que hizo ¡pensé que iba a matar a Malfoy!

-la cara… ¿qué dijiste?-Beth no creía lo que escuchaba-¿quién iba a matar a Malfoy?

-Harry…, y si me pregunta…yo le ayudo.

Seamus estaba más que enojado, había pasado del tono enfadado a casi gritar todo lo que decía; hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Draco, que venía con gesto malhumorado hacia ellos, pero cambió su cara cuando vio que Beth le sonreía a pesar del mal genio de los dos chicos.

-Finnigan me permites hablar con Beth…a solas por favor…

-no te permito nada Malfoy.

-vamos, no seas tonto, no le haré nada si eso piensas

Beth le dio un golpecito a Draco en el brazo y otro a Seamus -¿por qué no me dejan decidir a mi eh?-dijo con una sonrisa-esta bien Draco…Seamus…te veo en las escaleras, no tardo…no te preocupes… ¿si?

-estaré pendiente si me necesitas…-Seamus miró a Draco con aire molesto, pero viendo que Beth lucía tranquila; y le hacía gestos graciosos para alegrarlo, se fue más tranquilo-¡estaré pendiente Malfoy! ¡no te pases de listo!-se oyó su voz de Seamus por todo el corredor, haciendo que Beth se pusiera roja, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco.

Draco parecía olvidar cualquier mal momento cuando ella le sonreía, había algo en su sonrisa que parecía debilitar al muchacho; como si lo tranquilizara, algo que lo hacía pensar que todo podría ser diferente…como si él pudiera cambiar y ser el chico bueno que ella quería…la sonrisa de Beth para Draco era como una promesa de felicidad…la felicidad que sólo podría tener con ella.

-creo que debemos dejar de vernos así Draco…siempre nos vemos tras malos momentos, habiendo tantas oportunidades para que te acerques a mí como un amigo…

-es que siempre estas con esos…con tus amigos, y por más que intento no puedo, no me simpatizan.

-lo se…tampoco los tuyos me simpatizan a mí, pero hay muchos otros momentos menos difíciles, ¿no lo crees? –ella trataba de verlo a los ojos, pero no podía y no sabía porque se sentía tan extraña, talvez en el fondo, la mirada del chico le agradaba.

-talvez tengas razón, pero no vine a discutir sobre quienes son más agradables o no…vine a ver si te gustó mi regalo.

-que bueno que lo dices-Beth sacó el pequeño paquete y se lo dio a Draco-toma, no puedo aceptar tus regalos, lo siento.

-pero ¡si no lo has abierto! –la miraba enfadado, aunque ella no cambiaba su rostro tranquilo-vamos, es solo un detalle, supe que era para ti…

-es que… mira Draco…no somos nada, somos amigos, y hasta eso…aun no somos tan cercanos para ese tipo de obsequios.

-tómalo como un obsequio, un obsequio de amigos…será el primero…-Draco abrió la caja y le presento a Beth un hermoso dije de oro con su cadena, era de un dragón-que tal…acaso no es para ti…no amas los dragones…si pudiera te regalaría uno…

-vamos Draco…no digas tonterías…el Ministerio no te dejaría; pero sería sumamente simpático ese detalle de tu parte, ya me imagino la escena…-Beth abrió sus brazos como si colgara un letrero invisible enfrente de ambos, a la vez que imitaba la voz de un locutor de radio- Draco Malfoy en problemas con el Ministerio por regalar un dragón… -ella misma no podía seguir con la burla, se estaba riendo con la sola idea-¿te imaginas? con reportaje en primera plana en el Profeta, y teorías acerca de ti como traficante de dragones en el Quisquilloso…

Draco no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario de la chica, mientras ella lo veía sonreír, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, había logrado sacar de ella comentarios que solo había oído dirigirle a sus amigos, sintió que ese era un gran momento para besarla, para acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero no quiso echarlo a perder así que sacó el dije para que lo viera bien, para romper la tensión que se había creado entre los dos -déjame ponértelo, para que te lo vea puesto ¿si?

Beth miraba el dije-es lindo…muy lindo, pero no puedo aceptar algo así,…es un regalo muy valioso…si me hubieras dado una caja de dulces te la acepto…pero esto…es como para una princesa…

-para mi tú eres una princesa…-Draco abrió el broche y colocó el adorno en el cuello de la chica sin dejarla de mirar con una sonrisa casi dulce, con ella perdía el cinismo y soberbia de su mirada, pero cambió de repente-¿o qué? ¿Potter te regaló algo mejor?

-ay Draco…no cambiaras nunca o ¿si?

-¿a qué te refieres? –Draco sabía que había echando a perder su gran momento, el mismo se culpaba mordiéndose los labios de haber mencionado a Harry, y con ello haberla hecho enfadar.

-no puedes seguir comparándote con Harry siempre, si tu descubrieras lo bueno adentro de ti…sería más fácil para los dos, sería fácil que me enamorara yo de ti, pero cuando te pones contra Harry…no puedo ver en ti más que odio y resentimiento, ¿no crees que tu y yo ya tenemos mucho de eso? ¿No crees que para que algo funcione entre tú y yo debemos ser nosotros…¿sin rencores?

-rencores…si te refieres al odio de tu padre hacia el mío, y viceversa… ¿que podemos hacer sobre eso?

-me refiero a ese rencor, al tuyo por Harry;…Draco…podemos hacer mucho…tú y yo no tenemos porque seguir esos pasos, porque continuar con el odio, porque educar para despreciar a los otros por no ser sangre pura o ricos…-Beth puso su mano en la mejilla de Draco-vamos Draco, ¿no crees en un amor sincero que haga olvidar todos esos rencores?-hizo una pausa sin dejar de tocar su mejilla- tú me quieres a pesar de que no soy rica, a pesar de que no hago nada por el orgullo de los Black…¿o acaso me equivoco?

-no…no te equivocas, -Draco la miró y tomó su mano, ella tenía la razón nada le importaba… solo ella-si te quiero como tú dices…pero insisto ¿qué podemos hacer? Dime…yo no se nada de ser como tu quieres, trato…trato de ser bueno…como hoy en pociones…pero no puedo, a veces si le tengo envidia a tus amigos, incluyendo a Longbottom, él siempre tiene toda tu atención..

Los dos se recargaron en la pared, observando por la ventana, ella pensaba en que decirle mientras él la miraba de reojo, imaginándola por siempre a su lado.

-Beth… ¿tú si crees en ese amor que dices? ¿el que acabará con rencores?

-si creo, y a la vez creo que ese amor sincero no tiene porque acabar como Romeo y Julieta…-dijo sonriendo-si es amor sincero; logrará todo-ambos se vieron y se empezaron a acercar cada vez más, como dejándose llevar por una extraña fuerza.

-un inicio sería que me ayudarás en ser lo que tú quieres…¿me ayudarías?

-¿y cómo es eso? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte en eso según tú?

-En quererme, en aceptar ese obsequio, en pasar momentos conmigo sin pleitos o discusiones…en paz…tú y yo…déjame conocerte, déjame estar a tu lado…¿que dices?

-esta bien, y que tal si me acompañas a las escaleras y me dejas con mis amigos…para que vean que no me hiciste nada malo…y te ganes un poco de su confianza eh? sería un buen inicio…

Draco la miro contento y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla, pero aunque ella no lo aceptó caminó junto a el, sonriendo y platicando alegremente, como dos viejos amigos; aunque las miradas se cruzaban y Draco tocaba con sus dedos los de ella, recordándole sus intenciones.

-aquí la tienes Finnigan…como verás…todo esta bien ¿no es así?

-si …gracias Malfoy, nos estamos viendo…-Beth subió con Seamus que no le dirigió la palabra hasta que toparon con Harry cerca de la clase de defensa-no puedo creer que sigas enojado Seamus Finnigan…si tu supieras no serías tan cerrado…entenderías que tengo motivos…que hay una razón.. para todo-le dijo Beth ya enfadada.

-si Harry, como ves… nuestra querida amiga…juega a dos bandos…¿nosotros o Malfoy

-cállate Seamus…-le dijo Harry tratando de calmarlo

-no me callo…soportar que te haga caso más a ti que a mí…lo acepto pero ¿más a Malfoy? eso si no…

Seamus entró a clase bastante enojado, y Beth lo miraba con tristeza, -vaya, primer amigo que pierdo gracias a Malfoy

-no es verdad, es que ya lo conoces, ya conoces a Seamus-Harry le dijo con dulzura.-no es nada, ya se le pasará, él toma demasiado en serio estas rivalidades de casa…y además siempre ha sido muy celoso, ya vez lo que me dijo…

-¿y tú Harry? ¿eres celoso? –Beth lo miró curiosa-o …¿te importa igual que a Seamus la rivalidad de casas? –Beth cruzó los dedos esperando escuchar algo agradable, que la emocionara-dime

-no…porque es algo estúpido…somos contrincantes en Quidditch eso si…pero no hay porque ponerse en la actitud de pelea…no es una competencia de vida o muerte…pero quiero decirte algo-la jaló fuera de la vista de todos y la vio dulcemente-no quiero verte cerca de él, eso es todo…por favor… –Harry no sabía porque le decía eso, porque así tan rudamente, y luego le dijo algo más , para cambiar su tono-es peligroso, a eso me refiero…ten cuidado…no quiero que te pase nada.

Beth estaba feliz de escuchar eso, pensó que Harry estaba cambiando de parecer acerca de ellos dos, y estaba dispuesta a todo- ¡claro! cuenta con eso-los dos entraron a clase pero Beth se concentró en Harry…estaba todo bien, talvez se cumpliría su deseo de estar con Harry algún día, pero aun pensaba en Draco… "_pero por qué sigo pensando en Malfoy"_ se preguntaba al ver los ojos de Harry, "_yo amo a Harry…si yo amo a Harry Potter_" pero una voz le gritaba en la cabeza…_Draco o Harry…Draco o Harry, no huyas de tus dudas…_

Harry le mando un pequeño pedazo de papel…que ella abrió con gusto…el lucía desconcertado, parecía preocupado por algo o muy apenado…

_Beth: olvida lo de hace un segundo…perdón no fue mi intención…recuerda lo que hablamos en la torre…es nuestro único vinculo a los mortífagos, no podemos desecharlo. Harry._

Harry la miró preocupado y Beth lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó el papel y le puso en pocas palabras, lo que sentía su corazón.

_Esta bien Harry, comprendo…no te preocupes…la misión es primero, entiendo que tener sentimientos por ti es una tontería…sabiendo que tu no los tienes por mi. Beth._

Harry tomó el papel y Beth se sintió enferma al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico…_le había dicho todo eso ¿Por qué? _ahora Harry sabia que lo amaba…

Y ella sabía que él daba un paso al frente y dos hacia atrás…y cada paso hacia atrás de Harry eran dos de Draco hacia delante; se preguntó como reaccionaría Harry de saber lo que ella pensaba en ese momento sobre ambos; tomó su mochila, y salió corriendo del salón, no quería verlo; no quería que la vieran llorar, aunque ya era muy tarde para eso, no entendía la manera de ser de Harry llena de contradicciones, la quería en un momento y al otro ya no…¿_por qué Harry? ¿Por qué te retractas de lo que dices?-_se preguntaba mientras miraba hacia atrás…y sentía el dije de dragón moviéndose en su cuello _"¿por qué Malfoy me lo dice y tu no?"_

-¿dónde esta Beth? ¿Harry? la he estado buscando por todas partes, y no la encuentro…Harry ¿me escuchas? –Hermione lo veía con tristeza, -Harry dime que pasa…estamos todos preocupados, no entró a clase, nadie sabe donde esta…por favor…sí sabes algo dime.

-no se donde esta…estoy igual que tú…la estuve buscando con el Mapa y no esta…

-¿qué paso Harry?

Harry que siempre trataba de ser reservado en esos asuntos; tomó el papel que guardaba en su bolsillo y se lo dio, Harry no intento moverse para ver a Hermione, estaba ahí sentado en el sillón, viendo hacia la puerta, esperando que ella entrara para pedirle disculpas, para evitar que lo que estaba imaginando se realizara, de solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza…

Veía a Beth al lado de Draco; felices, ella se había olvidado de él, ella era de Draco en esa visión…el ya no existía en su corazón, ya no lo amaba…era Draco a quien amaba…-No…eso no…

-¿no qué?

-¿por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por qué?

-¿decirle que Harry? ¿que la quieres?

-¡si! si Hermione! Debí decirle antes, y cuando se lo dije…no debí retractarme…¿si algo le pasa? si …si…

-si Draco se aprovecha de eso dirás… ¿no te lo perdonaras nunca o si?

-¡no!

-pues dile cuando la veas…si es que aparece; Seamus la ha buscado por todas partes, y Neville igual, Fred, George y Ron están con ellos.

Neville entró corriendo a la sala común; miró a Harry y a Hermione, subió y bajó de nuevo corriendo con su túnica para cubrirse del frío-le pedí a Hagrid que me ayudara a buscar en el bosque…esperemos que no este ahí…es muy peligroso.

-te acompaño Neville, voy por mi túnica…

-no Harry, será mejor que no vayas, -Neville estaba a punto de salir cuando una Beth como fantasma entró a la sala, y corrió al lado de Neville, que se apresuro a cobijarla y llevarla arriba, para platicar con ella.

-esta bien…que bueno…iré a ver si necesita algo.

-voy contigo…-Hermione no le pudo decir que no a Harry, el ya estaba corriendo hacia los dormitorios, se quedó viendo a la pobre chica en la puerta del dormitorio con ganas de decirle algo pero ella no lo miraba, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó la voz de Beth toda apagada, toda triste-Harry…perdóname ¿si? no debí decirte eso… ¿que tonta no lo crees?

-no…

Neville lo miró un poco molesto y salió junto con Hermione del dormitorio de los chicos-Beth se sentó en la cama de Neville, mirando hacía Harry.

-Beth escucha.

-no, escúchame a mi Harry…fui una tonta al creer que tú…que tú podrías quererme a mi, -aun triste lo miraba sonriendo –pero al menos, ya sabes lo que siento por ti, te quiero lo sabes…te lo dije en Grimauld y te lo repito…te amo.

-Beth escucha…

-no …olvídalo, solo quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que siempre te voy a querer mucho, que siempre estaré contigo…suceda lo que suceda con nuestra pequeña misión…antes que nada Harry…eres mi amigo…-Beth tomó de la mano a Harry y le sonrió, y antes de ir a su dormitorio, lo abrazó y salió corriendo.

Harry no podía dormir, estaba tan inquieto por lo que le dijo Beth que solo podía pensar en ella, y en esa horrible visión de la hermosa familia Malfoy, y ella como Elizabeth Malfoy…despertó y se acercó a la cama de Neville para ver la foto, pero le sorprendió que el chico no estuviera dormido; sino que sentado pensando en algo tan grande, que no se había dado cuenta que el estaba parado a su lado.

-¿sin dormir eh Neville?

-si Harry…estoy preocupado eso es todo…por cierto-abrió su cajón, tomo una cajita y se la dio a Harry-feliz navidad amigo…

Harry abrió el paquete, y sacó una foto enmarcada, todos estaban ahí, todos sus amigos, y Beth estaba justo entre el y Neville…pero sonreía no como en la tarde-gracias Neville…

-pensé que te iba a gustar tener a todos, al menos algún día será un lindo recuerdo ¿no lo crees?

-Neville…dime…se que sabes algo que yo no se…y necesito que me lo digas, estoy cansando de misterios…mi vida entera es uno…no se que sucederá conmigo, y por años no supe nada sobre mis padres, mi padrino y…bueno…

Neville se puso de pie y miró a Harry-mira…ese día en Diagon Alley…ese día fue el día en que mi di cuenta que Draco Malfoy no era para tomarse a la ligera con respecto a Beth…no …las cosas van en serio para él, y conociéndolo…se que no parará hasta …bueno supongo que me entiendes…hasta que Beth sea Elizabeth Malfoy. –Neville rió-no le gustará saber que le dije así

-si…-Harry estaba molesto y triste, pero aun así rió con Neville el estaba pensando justo lo mismo-pero ¿qué fue exactamente?

-una promesa, más bien un juramento así mismo…pasó a mi lado, creo que no pensó que lo pudiera oír bien, iba muy extraño, supongo que Beth le dijo algo que no le gusto…fue antes de que tú y Ron nos encontraran-miró sobre su hombro para ver a Ron, que para variar dormía sin preocupaciones- dijo, y te lo repito exactamente; palabra por palabra pues no se me ha borrado de la mente ,_"no descansaré hasta que seas para mi…por las buenas o las malas, verás que te demostraré que soy mejor que todos los Harry Potter del mundo."_

_-_oye Neville…y bueno conociéndolo no lo dudo que hará hasta lo imposible, pero…y si …¿de veras la quiere?

-Harry…me sorprendes…jamás pensé que tú pensaras eso de Malfoy…aunque no te niego que yo lo pensé, pero…

-se que la quieres, por eso has estado tan raro todo este tiempo, pensé que solo se trataba de lo del grupo de Defensa, pero no…es más que eso…¿o me equivoco?

-no Harry…tienes razón, pero para que lo pienso ¿no crees?-bostezó y miró su cama, al ver eso Harry se puso de pie al instante para dejarlo dormir-mira Harry…al menos que ella dejara de quererte de un día a otro que lo dudo…ahí esta Seamus, afuera esta Draco, y quien sabe quien más…jamás me mirara a mi como a ti, y bueno…no se si decirte más, no creo.

-te entiendo, duerme y muchas gracias.

-de que…para eso somos amigos ¿no?-Neville ya se estaba acomodando cuando volvió a llamar a Harry-Harry…prométeme que no le dirás nada, no quiero que sepa lo que me pasa…por favor…si algún día me atrevo…yo mismo se lo diré…

-no te preocupes Neville, no le diré nada-Harry no sabía que pensar acerca de lo Neville; jamás había esperado eso de él, pero la imagen de los dos juntos era menos terrible que la de la imagen con Draco… no…el no iba a permitir eso…-¡al diablo con la estúpida misión! –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, había tomado la decisión de luchar por ella, miró hacía la cama de Neville; era su amigo, pero no se la iba a dejar a nadie…ni siquiera a él, -mañana verás Malfoy…


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se levantó temprano para algo que planeaba hacer; no vio a Neville pero no se preocupó eso era más importante, se vistió y corrió hacia las mazmorras; buscó la sala común de Slytherin, sabía donde estaba porque había ido una vez disfrazado de Goyle, pero alguien le ganó la idea…

Sentado enfrente de la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, la cabeza recargada en la pared, los brazos cruzados atrás de esta,… estaba Neville; lucía extraño, más alto que él; Harry no entendía que le había pasado en esos meses.

-¡Hey! ¡Harry!…veo que pensamos lo mismo ¿eh?

-creo que sí, pero –Harry miraba a Neville con curiosidad-…si vienes a decirle algo a Malfoy… te digo que yo voy primero.

-adelante, yo solo vengo a…

-¿a qué?

-darle un golpe en la cara para que se le quite andar molestando…

-¿en serio?-Harry miraba a Neville mientras se sentaba a su lado; estaba decidido, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia a quien; su mirada brava y su actitud no era la del Neville torpe y un poco llorón de los primeros años en Hogwarts, se parecía a alguien…¿pero a quién?…incluso esa actitud combinaba con un físico nuevo, alto, delgado y fuerte…Harry sonrío al ver a su viejo amigo tan seguro de sí mismo, ahora tendría que conocer al nuevo Neville-¿en serio le vas a pegar a Malfoy?

-claro que no… ¿cómo crees?…es un mortífago, es de la brigada, es prefecto…-Harry pensó que el viejo Neville aun andaba por ahí; debajo de esa actitud de niño fuerte, pero le sorprendió lo que dijo a continuación-espera que sean vacaciones...que estemos en la Plataforma en King Cross; he planeado esto durante años, pero con los meses ha crecido mi odio…una más y verá su suerte.

-mira ya sale alguien…-Harry se acercó a un niño que los veía extrañado por estar ahí tan de mañana, -oye,…necesito un favor, necesito que entres…y…-pero en ese momento salía Draco con su grupito de gorilas.-olvídalo…aquí esta a quien esperaba, gracias de todos modos.

Harry se acercó a Draco seguido por Neville unos pasos atrás.

-que honor para mí…Potter y Longbottom me han venido a visitar.

-cállate, necesito hablar contigo.-una pequeña tos para aclararse la garganta le recordó a Harry la presencia de Neville-necesitamos hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? –le dijo mientras los tres se alejaban de los gorilas-no me digas…antes que nada, quisiera agradecerte…

-¿agradecerme? –Neville y Harry se miraron extrañados -¿agradecerme qué?

-qué cada vez que con tus tonterías haces enojar a Beth; ella se da cuenta que no eres tan bueno y tan perfecto…y luego yo puedo mostrarle que yo sí valgo la pena de verdad, que yo si la trato como una princesa…

-¡Estas loco Malfoy!, si crees que te vamos a dejar que te le acerques…te equivocas…ella no volverá a tratar contigo ¿entiendes? -Harry sostenía su varita con fuerza, por si la necesitaba; miró a Neville pero el lucía más calmado, no parecía siquiera llevar la varita, pero su actitud no había cambiado, miraba a Malfoy con furia.

-mira Potter…-miró a Neville con soberbia-y Longbottom…miren…ella tarde o temprano será para mi, mi novia, mi esposa...mi…

Pero Draco no terminó de decir nada, incluso; para Harry fue demasiado rápido, cuando se dio cuenta, Neville estaba encima de Draco, dándole unos cuantos puñetazos en el estómago y otro en la nariz.

-¡Neville déjalo!,-pero Harry no pudo alejar a Neville que tenía a Draco ya contra la pared, las personas empezaron a reunirse, Harry no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras Neville, para separarlo de Draco, pero ya no fue necesario… llegó Snape para detener la pelea, aunque cuando levantó la mirada después de separar a los dos muchachos; se sorprendió de ver a Harry a su lado, no sostenido de la túnica como creía.

-Longbottom, ya verá su castigo la maestra McGonagall, pero tu Draco… ¡ven aquí enseguida!

Draco se había soltado de Snape y corrido hacia Harry aprovechando que su maestro estaba distraído con el otro, se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo como el que recibió de Neville, y con su voz siseante le dijo -escúchame Potter, tú has firmado el destino de ella, ya verás…te pegaré en lo que más te duele, esto será lo primero, -le volvió a pegar-no descansaré hasta que ella me ame a mi y te odie a ti, y verás el día en que estemos juntos, te lo juro-Snape llegó y lo alejó de Harry jalándolo de la túnica, pero el aprovechó la presencia del auditorio y le gritó-te mandaré la invitación a mi boda, ¡quiero ver tu cara en ese momento! –se reía fuertemente- seremos muy felices…y tú...¡serás historia Potter!

Cuando Neville se acercó a Harry, no parecía estar golpeado; pero lucía más confiado que en los últimos días, Harry se dio cuenta que el tímido Neville había dejado de existir en ese momento, -¿estas bien Harry? –se sujetaba el puño, ¿ya vez porque no traje mi varita? sabía que algo así iba a pasar…

Cuando los dos dieron la vuelta quitándose de encima a los curiosos que habían visto todo el espectáculo, ahí fuera de todo el grupo; mirando desde las escaleras, estaba Beth que los miraba extrañada; mezcla de enojo, alegría, preocupación pero muy orgullosa, pues la mirada que le dio a Neville era de orgullo-¿qué te crees que haces Neville Longbottom? Y tu Harry…mira que tontos los van a castigar…gracias…-sonrió-gracias chicos.

-pero es que Malfoy dijo cosas de ti…no se lo iba a permitir-dijo Neville, mirando por encima del hombro a Harry a una maestra McGonagall que venía a toda prisa.

-si lo oí…pero ¿cómo pueden creerle? solo busca la manera de hacerlos enojar…y que los castiguen.

Beth detuvo a Harry del brazo, mientras Neville caminaba hacia la maestra McGonagall que lo esperaba con cara de más que de enojo…de sorpresa-escúchame Harry, se lo que tú y Draco se traen entre manos, y te digo algo…-su mirada era de enojo y luego estalló… con voz llorosa pero si derramar lágrima alguna, mirándolo con intensidad le dijo-¿crees que no me doy cuenta que todo este cariño de Draco es su manera de mostrar que puede ganarte en algo?... pero lo que me molesta es que te prestaras a ese juego…no soy más que el objeto de venganza y ¡estoy muy desilusionada de ti! jamás pensé que lo siguieras ..gracias por defenderme pero prefiero que no lo hagas…no te metas en problemas ¿sí? –Beth se empezó a alejar a toda prisa, Harry la miró hasta que se detuvo en la escalera; dio la vuelta, caminó hacía el, se colgó de su cuello…y hizo algo que jamás esperó… le dio un beso…dulce pero más largo que el breve roce en Grimauld-gracias Harry, sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo…iré a ver a Neville…ese héroe mío…mi Neville… jamás lo pensé de él

Beth sonreía, algo pensaba que era muy agradable y que la hacía muy feliz-¡nos vemos Harry!-Beth le dio un golpecito en el brazo, y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Harry no sabía que pensar de Beth, era obvio que en lo profundo de su corazón estaba enfadada con él; sino, ¿por qué le gritó así? ¿por qué de repente cambia de un estallido de llanto a un dulce beso?

Pero Harry supo la razón por la que Beth había reaccionado así; al menos deseaba pensar así, porque simplemente; como ella le había dicho, jamás encontraba las razones suficientes para enfadarse con él…parecía que Harry se había dado cuenta de que en realidad había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba a pesar de todo.

Pero la idea que lo hizo sonreír ilusionado; se arruinó al recordar las palabras de Malfoy; temía el día en que las palabras de Draco se volvieran realidad "_haré que me ame a mi y te odie a ti_" ¿y si cumplía su promesa? se preguntaba Harry, mientras caminaba hacia Ron que lo asaltaba con preguntas sobre lo sucedido.

-una vez le dije traidora, hija de quien traicionó a mis padres… y aun así…corrió a mis brazos y me pidió perdón por no haberme dicho la verdad…-Harry finalmente le soltó todo a Ron, que estaba enfadado con él y Hermione por no contarle nada desde el principio

-¿lo entiendes Ron? es que fue tan raro…a veces no se que hará al siguiente instante…-Harry sonreía-es lo que la hace tan linda…tan especial….

Ron estaba cansado de oír a Harry, -bueno si, ya te entendí…ya basta ¿no? me has tenido escuchando eso por horas, ¿dónde esta ahora? –Ron no era muy feliz escuchando aquello; no porque ella no le importara, pero era como si Harry hablara de su hermana. Beth era para él una hermana más, con la que podía bromear y que no se quejaría con sus padres de chantaje y sobreprotección; a ella si podía tratarla como Ginny ya no quería, como un hermano enojón, desconfiado, y celoso.

-con Neville… donde más-Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras se preparaba para la práctica de Quidditch.

-¿molesto?... Harry acepta que estas molesto, no porque este con Neville…o ya no se…por tu cara, si estas molesto

-¡no estoy molesto Ron!

-perdona que te lo diga Harry…pero la razón por la que estás molesto es que ante ella has dejado de ser el héroe; quisiste ser tú el que golpeó a Malfoy, tú …para ser ahora él que esta ahorita abrazándola en la sala común; recibiendo todos los mimos y besos que él esta recibiendo ahora…-la voz de Ron sonó odiosa para Harry, tenía ganas de darle un golpe para callarlo, más que nada porque sabía que era verdad, estaba molesto de no haber sido él, de no estar a su lado ahora…desde ese momento Neville se volvió su centro de atención, no tenía ojos sino para él, pero la sola idea lo enojaba "¿_besos?_ _No porque…ellos no…no puede ser, es Neville_" pensó pero al ver a Draco cumpliendo castigo con Snape; que no era mucho castigo en realidad siendo su ahijado, sintió que todo debía ser así, y que era lo mejor para ella, era mejor que Neville estuviera con ella que Malfoy, pero en el fondo deseaba que fuera él…él y no Neville.

Para la cena, la pelea ya era noticia de primera plana, a Harry no le agradaba escuchar los comentarios de las chicas que lo veían aun más que cuando fue escogido para el Torneo, comentarios como "yo escogería a Harry" o "que estaba pensando Neville…" o el peor para Harry … "escuche que Neville y Beth son novios"… comentario que le cayó mal y que llegó al oído de Draco; que parecía estar de peor humor cada minuto, de pronto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa, se sentó al lado de Beth y tomó su mano…todos lo miraban, Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima y Beth estaba tan apenada y toda roja que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Draco le dijo algo al oído…algo que hizo que Beth lo mirara con una mirada de tristeza, y Harry notó como le respondía apretando la mano de él.

-¡Malfoy! ¡lárgate de aquí!-Ron lo miraba bastante enojado- ¿quieres que esta vez te demos una paliza entre todos?-Seamus estaba al lado de Ron, ya preparándose para cuando escuchara la indicación de Ron.

Draco alzó la mirada y vio a Ron; pero su mirada no era de odio, ni desprecio, lucía en realidad triste, no le salía la voz para callar a Ron, solo se levantó y miró a Beth con tristeza, y salió del comedor.

-¿no irás con él o si?-Ron la miró enfadado, Neville ni siquiera parecía preocuparle la presencia del otro, solo se dedicó a mirar a Beth mordiéndose los labios, y Hermione…ella estaba como de costumbre muy pensativa, analizando la situación.

-no…solo venía a decirme algo es todo.

-¿que?

-nada importante, nada…-Beth siguió cenando sin ponerle atención a sus amigos, sin saber el significado de lo que Draco le había dicho; solo pensaba en él, y su comportamiento. ¿Por qué sigue con lo mismo? ¿Por qué no le basta lo que yo le puedo dar como amiga?, que es eso de "_recuerda porque yo no lo he olvidado, se que tu tampoco…se que lo cumplirás porque sé que me quieres_" ¿lo hacía? ¿lo quería? aquél pensamiento la molestó… ¿quererlo? no lo creía…definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca si decía que sí.

Ya en los dormitorios, Beth sentía que debía decirle a alguien, y Hermione parecía que quería saberlo todo,

-Hermione…necesito decirte algo.

-es sobre lo que te dijo Draco en la cena ¿no es cierto? –Hermione se sentó junto a ella-parecía muy triste, muy…

-decepcionado, eso es…-a Beth se le iluminó el rostro por un segundo y volvió a la tristeza-¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?

-¿olvidar que?

-una promesa

-¿cuál?

-una que le hice cuando éramos niños, teníamos solo 4 años, solo 4 años Hermione…pero ya sabia él que yo jamás me separaría de su lado…

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, y abrazó a su amiga que lucía ausente-duérmete, fue un día pesado para todos…talvez no sea lo que tu crees…pero...

-¿qué es? ¿Eso quieres saber no?

-si…

Beth no parecía estar en su habitación, sino en otro sitio, muy lejano mucho tiempo atrás…

Beth apretaba sus manos, lo que recordaba con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente no era nada agradable.-¿sabes que era?

-no…

-por años lo olvidé…pero como olvidar el día que conocí a Draco, el día que le hice esa promesa…claro éramos dos niños; no sabíamos nada de lo que pasaría aquí, ignorábamos rencores, odios, venganzas…

-vamos termina…por favor.

Mi mamá no estaba…estaba en un viaje de trabajo…algo muy importante, no podíamos comunicarnos con ella…aurores, ya sabes…Remus cuidaba de mí, y el padre de Draco le exigió llevarme con él, porque solo un familiar podría cuidarme en la ausencia de mi mamá…y mi tía Narcissa; o sea la madre de Draco, era la única…al menos eso hizo creer Malfoy al abogado.

Desde ese día le tengo mucho miedo al padre de Draco…su cara era de odio, desprecio, la misma cara de Draco ahora.

-¿y qué paso con Draco? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?… ¿ese recuerdo con Draco?

-fácil…mi tía Narcissa y Malfoy pasaban mucho tiempo fuera, yo estaba casi siempre sola en casa…bueno no…con Dobby…ahí fue donde lo conocí, fue mi única compañía en esos días, conforme más pasaban los días más me asustaba no ver a mis padres…o sea Remus y mi mamá… -Beth no miraba solo estaba sentada, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por recordar, quedándose en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿y?

-así…perdón…Draco no estaba, parecía estar pasando unos días con un pariente lejano, pero volvió antes de lo esperado, al parecer ese pariente había muerto, y otro familiar mandó a Draco solo; hasta la casa, desde no se donde…el pobre llegó llorando, y no estaban sus padres para recibirlo, yo me acerqué a el le dije que al parecer éramos primos, y que yo estaría con él hasta que sus padres volvieran-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Beth, y llevó su mano al collar que le había regalado Draco- bastaron segundos…¡segundos Hermione! para que los dos nos simpatizáramos, estábamos solos nos hicimos amigos…-la miró con una sonrisa torcida, mezcla de miedo y alegría- ¿crees qué sea nuestro destino? ¿estar juntos? –Hermione negó con la cabeza; pero en su perspicaz mente se sembraba ya la duda…su rostro no tranquilizaba a Beth, que continuó relatando su recuerdo…

Pero sus padres volvieron, y Draco empezó a llorar al contarles lo que había vivido…su madre lo abrazó y lo calmó pero Malfoy…-la cara de Beth al nombrar a Lucius Malfoy era de odio; incluso, sus dedos se crisparon sujetando con fuerza la manta que la cubría-Malfoy le dijo "_cállate, se un hombre… no llores ya estas en casa, cálmate…ya vez Cissy tu hijo esta tan mimado que llora por cada tontería…lo has echado a perder, pone en vergüenza el apellido" _

-caracoles, que hombre tan odioso…perverso, cruel ¡si sólo era un niño!

- si ya uno entiende porqué es así…yo corrí hacia Malfoy; le di una patada y le dije que lo dejara en paz…y que jamás iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño…

-nadie…tomé su manita y le dije que estaríamos siempre juntos, que siempre seríamos amigos, pero no ocurrió así…yo fallé…y le estado fallando.

-tú no tienes la culpa; su padre lo educó y lo hizo como es, tu eres diferente, ve…tienes el corazón para acordarte de cumplir con él una promesa que se hicieron cuando eran solo niños, noble promesa Beth…pero el ha cambiado, ambos lo han hecho…

-pero es una promesa, hecha sinceramente, éramos niños pequeños; claro, que significado puede tener ahora…pero…él si la recuerda, me pregunto ¿por qué se acordó hasta ahora?

Beth ignoraba lo que pasaba con Draco mientras ella recordaba esos momentos, y recordaba el gran significado de una promesa…una promesa que era imposible cumplir; su corazón estaba comprometido con alguien más_… ¿Cómo voy a darle mi corazón a él, cuando yo se lo he dado a otro_?-sentía que aquella idea era su propia condena_…que haré…no puedo darle algo que no es mío… ¿cómo? Si yo no puedo explicarme lo que siento por él…._


	7. Chapter 7

Pero Beth no era la única persona que tenía dudas, no…Draco no podía concentrarse tratando se averiguar la razón por la que se sentía tan extraño; no sabía si era el coraje por lo ocurrido en la mañana, o un sentimiento más noble que surgía al pensar en ella; sentimiento que se peleaba con su deseo de venganza "_es sólo una venganza…Potter sufrirá cuando le quite lo que ama…pagará por todo_" se decía pero la verdad es que cada segundo se daba cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, por más venganza que fuera…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pansy Parkinson que lo veía con ganas de matarlo…

-¡que vergüenza Draco! No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo después de que el inútil de Longbottom te tratará así-Pansy lo miraba mientras el, trataba de leer antes de ir a dormir-como puedes estar tan tranquilo…eres el hazmerreír del Colegio… y todo… ¡todo por esa!

-¡basta! te dije que te callaras.

-Draco por favor… ¿qué persona vale esa humillación? Ella no si me preguntas…estas encaprichado…eso…

Draco caminó hacía un espejo, se quedo viendo su reflejo y el de Pansy sentada en el sillón con su rostro torcido del coraje, -no es capricho…tu no sabes, todo es estrategia, si es como yo lo he planeado, ella será para mi y Potter se morirá del coraje y por fin le habré ganado…es lo que más me importa, ganarle…hacerlo callar…todo, hasta lo que pasó con la pelea esta mañana, es parte de mi plan…como te explicas que me halla dejado golpear por ese…

-Potter, Potter, Potter… ¡basta ya Draco! –se acercó la chica a él-¡sabes que todo eso es mentira! –Pansy ablandó su gesto y tratando de ganar de nuevo el afecto del muchacho, lo rodeó de la cintura y se recargó en él-vamos Draco…ella no es para ti, no esta a tu altura, es una tonta, ni siquiera estoy segura que sea sangre pura…es hija de ese delincuente, y amiga de esos…por favor mira lo que te esta haciendo… te esta destruyendo...

-¡te dije que te callaras!, yo lo hago por venganza…

-¿venganza? Si como no…estas totalmente perdido, ¡mírate! cuanto te habías visto tan ridículo rogándole a esa…golpeado por ese tonto…no me digas que es una venganza ¡por que no te creo!

-¡lo es! Es mi venganza, a ella por despreciarme la haré sufrir, y a él por…por existir nada más…

-¡no es verdad! –Pansy estalló en gritos-tu la amas, mírate, -le enseñó su rostro en el espejo-mira lo que te ha hecho, y así vas a terminar, sufriendo porque ella no te ama, si ella te amara un poco, no te haría esto...-se dirigió a los dormitorios-allá tu Draco, solo te digo que eso que tu sientes esta maldito…yo lo maldigo….jamás estarás con ella, lo verás… ¡terminaran mal los dos! y todo por tu necedad, no disfraces tu amor con venganzas…no te sale, se te nota lo que sientes a la distancia…te estas condenando.

El último día de exámenes; cuando la cabeza ya no le funcionaba en lo más mínimo, y toda la situación de Draco pareció haberse acabado tras lo ocurrido con Neville, Beth volvió a tener un extraño presentimiento que involucraba a quienes más amaba, talvez; influenciada por la preocupación que tanto Harry y ella sentían por Sirius, y por la culpa de haber traicionado su promesa con Draco, que parecía haberla dejado en paz aparentemente.

-es tarde…me muero de sueño…nos vemos mañana chicos.-se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde ya estaba durmiendo Hermione.

Beth se quedó dormida inmediatamente, y esa preocupación se torno en un sueño, como si estuviera en el recuerdo de alguien, como una memoria del Pensadero.

Beth corría por los pasillos de una casa grande, de aspecto terrorífico; más bien triste, le era conocida…pero no recordaba de donde…finalmente en aquel silencio, oyó que alguien lloraba tras una puerta…entró silenciosamente, y miró a alguien mirándose al espejo…era una joven, una muy hermosa por lo que podía ver en el débil reflejo

-¿qué te pasa?-pero ella no le contestó en lo absoluto, Beth se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella y mirarla.

Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, que hacía resaltar su figura, su rostro era hermoso, sus grandes ojos azules lo iluminaban, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, era muy linda, pero algo había conocido en ella…por más que Beth le hablaba ella no le respondía…por más que ella saltaba y le preguntaba la razón de sus lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un rostro muy conocido y querido…Beth reconoció la figura paternal de Remus Lupin que veía a la chica con una mirada triste, al verlo corrió hacia él; esperando que él le dijera algo sobre quien era la chica y donde estaban, pero lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma…entonces ella comprendió quien era la chica; era ella, talvez dentro de unos años.

-vamos, es hora…te están esperando…

Beth los siguió rumbo a las escaleras, tratando de ver hacia abajo y buscar al novio, la voz del Remus fantasma la interrumpió-¿estas segura? mira que Harry preferiría estar muerto a que te cases…

-estoy segura…tendrá que entender…todo lo hago por él…los demás ¿están aquí?

-Solo Hermione y Ron, no encontraron a Neville por ninguna parte.

-claro lo suponía, espero algún día me perdone.

Beth estaba asustada, aquél era un sueño bastante real; incluso, podía sentir su cabeza girar con tantas preguntas…era su boda, deberían estar sus amigos… pero Harry preferiría estar muerto, no estaba Neville siendo su mejor amigo… ¿por qué la entregaba Remus y no Sirius? –Beth miraba a Remus tratando de buscar respuestas, le gritaba…pero no servía de nada, era como gritarle a la niebla para que se disipe.

-prometí a tu padre cuidarte siempre, pero se que dónde él esté estaría igual que Harry…piénsalo…

¿su padre? ¿donde él está? Beth empezó a llorar tratando de despertarse…eso no podría estar pasando…no…su padre debería estar ahí…Beth trataba de buscar a Sirius pero no lo veía, solo veía un vacío al pie de las escaleras.

-escúchame, -dijo Remus abrazándola-sé que tu lo quieres; pero no lo suficiente para destinarlo a vivir contigo sin amarlo, por más promesas y sacrificios para proteger a Harry, Draco no se merece eso…

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo que Draco?-Beth miró hacia abajo, de pronto apareció como en una neblina un Draco muy sonriente, y muy apuesto…y entonces como si ya no hubiera más desgracias que ver…despertó llorando y gritando cosas que ni ella entendía, Hermione corrió a su lado, tratando de calmarla.

-es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla...Beth…escúchame ¡es una pesadilla! –finalmente la sacudió para despertarla-lo siento…

Beth abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su amiga -mi papá…-era lo único que Beth quería decir y lo que más la hacía sufrir-Hermione…él no esta…a él el pasó algo …debería estar ahí…iré a buscarlo…

-no Beth escúchame… ¡fue solo un sueño!

Pero ella ya corría hacia abajo, Hermione la siguió, y con una mirada le dijo a Parvati; que había despertado con los gritos de Beth, que le avisará a Harry…ella ni siquiera le cuestionó a Hermione la orden y bajó al dormitorio de los chicos.

Pero cuando Hermione encontró a Beth sentada al lado de la chimenea; mirando hipnotizada el fuego, sabía que había exagerado…Harry no tardó nada en bajar y corrió hacía ella, pero ella lo ignoró, solo decía cosas sin sentido, -él no esta…porque… ¿cuando le paso algo?…quiero verlo…

-¿de quien hablas?…

-Sirius…mi padre….tu padrino…algo malo le pasó…

-no, es un sueño, -Harry trató de acercarse pero ella lo rechazó-algo le pasará...lo siento…

-no…es un sueño…

-¡querrás decir un presentimiento! fue tan real…tan triste…ya sabes lo que pienso de esos presentimientos…-lo miró; su mirada estaba vacía, Harry recordó lo sucedido en Grimauld…y empezó a preocuparse en serio, aunque no quería demostrarlo.

Harry trató de abrazar a Beth pero ella lo rechazaba; pero cuando Neville bajo corriendo junto con Ron, ella corrió hacía él colgándose de su cuello y escondiendo la cara en su hombro-Neville… mi papá…algo le pasó…llévame a verlo… ¿si?

Neville miró a Harry asustado; era algo más grande de lo que podía manejar, Harry subió corriendo para ir a buscar a Sirius, Hermione lo siguió preocupada, mientras Ron se quedaba con Beth y Neville.

-¿Harry que piensas? –Harry no le dirigía la palabra mientras sacaba su escoba y su capa- ¡No puedes irte!-le gritó Hermione haciendo que los otros dos chicos despertaran.

-si…lo haré…iré a ver si está bien, cuídala mientras vuelvo.

-¡no Harry! le escribiré al profesor Lupin para preguntarle por él…pero no hagas esto más grande…-lo tomó del brazo-es un sueño, estoy segura que no es nada, ha estado un poco tensa…eso es todo…no tienes porqué hacer esto más grande Harry…por favor…

-¡yo quiero saber Hermione! –bajó el tono de voz para murmurarle-¡Es mi padrino!

-es tu padrino…o ¿es su padre? –Hermione le sonrió a Harry, ahora ya sabía lo que él sentía…-es eso ¿verdad?

-¿qué?

-se que quieres a Sirius, pero no lo haces por ti, tu sabes que él esta bien…espero…pero lo haces por ella, no aguantas verla así… ¿me equivoco? …la quieres, no tiene sentido que lo ocultes más.

-no…no me gusta verla triste, y no…no la quiero, no como tu crees…-Pero al ver a Hermione sabía que no podía mentirle más y le sonrió-esta bien…si es como tu dices.

-ve con ella, yo le escribiré al profesor Lupin-Harry dejó a Hermione con una sonrisa, en el fondo sabía que haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione, era mejor que vivirlo sólo y en secreto.

-esta bien, -Harry bajó a verla, pero ella ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Neville; tranquila, Harry sintió algo que le corría por el cuerpo, si ella estaba bien, porque le molestaba que estuviera con su amigo, porque tenía ganas de correr hacía él y quitársela…

-¿ya se durmió eh? –Harry se acercó a ver a su amiga que dormía como sin nada

-sí…fue solo un mal sueño, pero la veo muy mal Harry…será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería si sigue mal… -dijo Ron mirando la escena.

-¿que tiene? –preguntó Harry asustado-¿esta bien?

-esta muy nerviosa, jamás la había visto así…pero no hay que despertarla, esperemos hasta mañana, talvez este mejor…sino…a la enfermería y a buscar a su mamá y al profesor Lupin-Neville pasó su mano por los cabellos de Beth igual que ella hacía cuando lo cuidaba a él.

Pero ambos se equivocaron; no mejoró…ella no quería comer, ni ir a clases, no tuvieron otro remedio que dejarla en la enfermería, toda ausente…sin ganas de ver o hablar con nadie…

Ni siquiera pudieron avisarle que talvez su presentimiento tuviera justificación…se fueron al Ministerio sin decirle nada; mientras ella descansaba bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, ajena a lo que pasaba en el Departamento de Misterios, ajena a la tragedia que la esperaba, sin saber que la próxima vez que viera al chico que amaba le traería la peor de las noticias…

¿Díganme que ha pasado? –Beth miró uno a uno a sus amigos, tratando de descifrar su expresión…. ¿Qué tienen? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Fue al ver a Harry sin expresión alguna tratando de tomar fuerzas para de decirle lo que pasó de un modo tranquilo, los ojos llorosos de Hermione, la manera como la veía Neville, la cara de pena de Ron y Ginny, y la presencia tranquila de Dumbledore; le dijeron a Beth que su peor presentimiento se había hecho verdad…Sirius estaba muerto, no había sido sólo un sueño…


	8. Chapter 8

Beth sintió que todo había pasado muy rápido, después de aquel sueño le costó darse cuenta que no era una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo; sino la realidad…Sirius estaba muerto…había perdido a su padre; estaba preocupada por su mamá, y a la vez; lo que Harry y los chicos le contaron sobre lo acontecido en el Ministerio le daba vueltas en la cabeza…sabía que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo para recobrarse y pensar que hacer, y eso lo haría en casa…

-Remus…

-vaya, has decidido volver a hablar…

-lo siento, no era mi intención

-esta bien, sé lo que sientes.

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-sabes que sí…-Remus se levantó y se sirvió más té mientras preparaba otra taza para Beth-escucha…se lo que es y sabes que te apoyo…pero no es la mejor idea.

-¿cómo supiste?

-soy un genio-rió – me lo dijo Dumbledore, no se porque…pensó que necesitaba mi aprobación.

-sabes que sí, y ese es otro favor… sabes que para mi tú siempre has sido un padre, te pido que me perdones por haberlo olvidado.

-no hay problema…-Remus la miró – Sirius es tu padre, yo solo soy tu padrino, no tengo porqué perdonarte.

-y mi mejor amigo-la voz de Liz; la madre de Beth interrumpió la conversación

Liz miró a su hija con tristeza-por cierto cariño-Liz abrió un cajón de la cocina, y le dio una paquete de cartas a la niña-toma amor, son de los chicos…están preocupados por ti…contéstales para que sepan que estas bien, al menos a Harry…el pobrecito también debe estar sufriendo mucho.

Beth pasó el resto de la mañana y tarde escribiéndole a sus amigos, no sabía que decirles, le costó encontrar las palabras; sobretodo, escribirle a Harry, no sabía porqué… lo único que sabía es que no tenía nada que ver con su padre; era algo más, no le dio tiempo de pensar, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-iré yo mamá, debe ser Remus…dijo que vendría a vernos antes de la cena.

-¿Remus? no sabía que iba a venir…bajo en unos minutos

Beth sonrió al ver a su mamá corriendo de un lado a otro de su habitación, preocupada por lo que diría Remus al verla con vaqueros y un sweater…la sonrisa cómplice volvió a dibujarse en su rostro…aquella sonrisa que sólo hacía cuando tenía un tremendo plan en la cabeza… _¿por qué no?_ pensó, _sería feliz con Remus…seríamos felices los tres _y bajó corriendo a abrir.

La casa en la que vivían en aquellos tiempos era la que había sido de sus abuelos, era una casa bastante grande; con muchas habitaciones y algunas de ellas tenían su propia chimenea; Beth a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho, reconoció que era una casa hermosa, con un jardín bastante grande en la parte trasera de la casa, con un invernadero que sería el sueño de Neville, y su propio laboratorio de pociones…tenía entendido que a su abuelo Sean le gustaban mucho las pociones y le dedicaba mucho tiempo al estudio de las que fueran útiles para los aurores, y en donde su mamá también pasaba largas horas estudiando y trabajando.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Beth en esa sombría casa, era la cercanía que tenía con Diagon Alley…podría ir sin tener que usar la Red Flu, y así ir de paseo cuando quisiera, o ir a casa de los Weasley con sólo usar los polvos Flú, que llenaban una enorme vasija junto a la chimenea.

Beth abrió la puerta con alegría, pero no era Remus; era alguien que a Beth no le agradaba nada, y que tan pronto abrió, la empujó a un lado con su bastón.

-¿dónde esta tu madre?

-esta arriba, ahora la llamo…-Beth cerró la puerta tras la entrada de Lucius Malfoy.

-date prisa…no tengo todo el día, estoy muy ocupado.-Lucius Malfoy la miraba de pies a cabeza con aire reprobatorio-si te preguntas donde esta Draco…él no vino conmigo.

-si… ya me di cuenta…y no…no esperaba que Draco viniera.

-que bueno, quiero que sepas que no apoyo ese capricho que tiene mi hijo por ti.

-usted…-lo miró con odio, como no miraba a nadie más – ¡usted no tiene que aprobar nada! Beth suspiró para calmarse y no mostrarse débil ante él- porque no hay nada entre su hijo y yo para empezar.

-no es lo que el dijo, niñas como tú solo buscan el dinero, el prestigio de un apellido como el nuestro…

-yo no quiero nada de eso…yo no quiero nada de usted, su apellido podrá valer mucho para usted pero para mi no vale nada, ahora si me disculpa…

-si, por favor… no tengo tu tiempo mocosa.

Beth se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta para ver a Malfoy; que miraba la estancia con desprecio, Beth no podía creer que estuviera ahí, y no en Azkaban como debería, tampoco podía creer que era el padre de Draco, porque Draco le había demostrado que no era tan malo como él.

-bueno niña… ¿te quedarás ahí parada toda la vida? -la interrumpió- ¿que no te dije que tengo prisa, y tu ahí? ¿Porque me miras así?

Beth había hecho un gran esfuerzo por calmar sus ganas de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, pero aun no podía dominar la representación de sus sentimientos en su rostro, en él se reflejaba miedo; incluso, asco por aquél hombre.

-nada, solo pensaba ¿por qué…? ¿no estaba usted en Azkaban? aunque supongo que sus conexiones con Fudge valen mucho ¿no es así? digo…no estoy de acuerdo con esos medios que tiene Fudge para cerciorarse quien vale la pena y quien no; pero…talvez, lo hace porque en el fondo piensa que es mejor llevarla en paz con usted…talvez yo haría lo mismo.

-me alegro que tu pienses con el cerebro, y no con los instintos como ese tipo que era tu padre.

Beth sacó la varita del sujetador de su brazo, y apuntó al corazón de Malfoy tratando de no gritar para no asustar a su mamá–le prohíbo que se exprese de él así… ¿me entiende?…está en mi casa y si quisiera podría matarlo, además… ¡no lo mencione con su boca sucia!

-no eres capaz, no te atreves.

-si me atrevo ¿quiere ver? –y empujó más la varita hacia el frente- pero no soy como usted… ¡no soy un vil asesino! y para su información… mi padre era un gran hombre, y usted –Beth sentía la maldición torturadora en la boca, a punto de lanzarla contra ese hombre por lo que había dicho de su padre- ¡jamás le llegará ni a los tobillos!…

-¡estúpida mocosa! –Lucius Malfoy empujó a Beth con el bastón contra la pared, ella trataba de mantenerse fría y sin demostrar miedo; pero sabía que lo había provocado, y no se le ocurría como salir del problema…pero en ese momento; al ver los ojos fríos de aquel hombre, al recordar toda su maldad…se le ocurrió que hacer, finalmente la soltó y volvió a su lugar.

-yo que usted Malfoy no trataría mal a alguien con mi posición y mi influencia.

-¿por que lo dices? –rió con burla- ¿por Draco? ¿piensas acusarme con él?

-no…no lo digo por Draco…lo digo por mi madre…-Malfoy dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido, casi asustado-yo sé que usted estuvo enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo, puedo jurar que aun lo esta…y bueno…

Malfoy se acercó a ella lentamente-¿que quieres decir niña?

-sencillo…usted intenta hacerme algo o habla mal de mi padre…y yo con solo una palabra podría destruirlo ante los ojos de mi madre…-Beth puso una mano en la espalda, mientras con la otra sostenía la varita sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy-aunque destruir; en su caso, es decir la verdad acerca de usted, pero si en cambio…

Malfoy empezó a reírse, se acercó a Beth y le levantó la barbilla con el bastón, mirándola de arriba abajo detenidamente-vaya, vaya…no es tan delicada la señorita, resultó toda una manipuladora…creo que te subestiman mucho… ¡no eres tan tonta como pareces!

-mejor manipuladora que asesina… ¿no lo cree? –Beth sentía mucho miedo pero trataba de sonar fría.

-y bueno… ¿que quieres a cambio?

-nada…solo que la deje en paz, que no se le acerque a mi madre, y…

-¿que? ¿dinero?

-¿usted cree que todos podemos vendernos como Fudge? No…le pido que si usted es amable, y permite mi relación con Draco, quien sabe…aunque claro.

-¿claro que?

-¡usted esta casado con mi tía Narcissa...!-Beth rió con ganas hasta el grado que Malfoy intentó callarla con un hechizo-¿usted creyó que yo podía ser tan cruel como usted? ¿tan manipuladora? tan…espere…-trataba de no reírse- tan malvada, manipuladora y cruel como –Beth hizo unas comillas con los dedos, mientras imitaba la voz de Malfoy – ¡Su Señor Tenebroso!

-¡esto te costará caro niña! –Malfoy levantó la varita para atacarla pero los pasos de Liz se acercaban. – ¡esta burla te costará la vida!

-No tengo miedo, ni a usted ni a su "Señor Tenebroso" –volvió a imitar la voz con un tono chillón, - y además…yo que usted no haría eso de apuntarme con la varita…piense lo que dije…quien sabe…-Beth se alejó sin soltar la varita, aunque la mano le temblaba y tuvo que detenerla con la otra mano, para que su madre no la viera temblar al entrar.-podría ayudarle…usted dice…

-Lucius…que gusto.

-Elizabeth, lo mismo digo…-besó la mano de Liz sin quitar los ojos de Beth, que lo miraba aun con furia y si…con mirada retadora, aunque aun no le salía muy bien.

-bueno ¿que tanto platicaban ustedes dos?

Beth miró a Malfoy amenazante; aun deteniéndose el brazo de la varita, la alzó sin que su madre la viera

-nada querida, le comentaba a tu hija que Draco le gustaría visitarla en estos días; claro, si tú lo permites.

Beth no podía creerlo, lo miraba boquiabierta… ¿había chantajeado a Lucius Malfoy? nadie se lo iba a creer; ni siquiera había podido con ese boggart con la forma de Lucius Malfoy…creerle que había podido chantajearlo y burlarse en su presencia de Voldemort…ni ella se lo creía.

-bueno eso depende de Beth-Liz miró a su hija sonriente evitando lucir preocupada – ¿qué dices hija?

-por mi esta bien, -Beth miró a Malfoy imitando su mirada soberbia-puede venir cuando quiera, se lo agradezco señor Malfoy, dígale a Draco que lo espero mañana ¿si? que me dará mucho gusto verlo. –Beth sonrió orgullosa de su logro y corrió a abrazar a su madre-mamá… ¿puedo salir? ¿rápido? ¿si?

-¿a donde vas?

-tengo que contarle algo a Neville, no tardo ¿si? –se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla -te quiero mucho mamá- le murmuró para que Malfoy no la escuchara- por favor cuidate de este hombre.-miró a Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida, tratando de lucir igual de cínica y malévola que él…

Pero Beth no tenía intención de ir a buscar a su amigo; no dejaría sola a su madre con ese sujeto, subió corriendo a su habitación, tratando de luchar con el sentimiento de venganza que iba naciendo en ella, sentimiento que la hacía sentir mareada, que no le gustaba nada…

Se tiró sobre la cama; viendo al techo, aun estaba sujetando su mano, aquello había sido espectacular; había vencido su miedo, y esta vez no era un boggart del cual tuvo que salvarla Remus.

Al ver la foto de su padre; la que le había obsequiado Neville, supo que tenía que ser fuerte si tenía que vengarse, la tomo con su mano temblorosa -sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con la venganza, pero ahora se que tienes razón y que hay personas que la merecen-le decía Beth a la figura simpática de su padre-Pettigrew, Malfoy; y todos los que nos han hecho daño, ¡ya verás papá!, no sé como… pero me vengaré de ellos…solo dame la fuerza que necesito ¿si? porque la voy a necesitar…


	9. Chapter 9

Beth pudo dormir aquel día, después de varios días en que los sueños no la dejaban dormir, pesadillas; mezclas de acontecimientos pasados, y sombras de lo que podría venir…ahora estaba más tranquila, pero aun sentía un gran vacío; que al mirar la foto de su padre se volvía en enojo, reclamándole aun sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa de haber muerto– ¡me dijiste que estaríamos juntos! Que me llevarías contigo… ¡que seriamos una familia de nuevo! …. rompiste tu promesa Sirius Black… ¡aquí estoy y tú…no!

-¿reclamándole a una fotografía? –Remus la veía parado en el marco de la puerta, extendió su mano para que ella fuera con él y dejara de hacerlo, era algo que en el fondo le causaba dolor...había perdido a su amigo, no quería perder a su hija por una promesa.

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es….algo loco, lo sé…

-tienes razón en estar enfadada hija, perdón, Beth…-le dijo Remus, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir diciendo nada, Beth lo abrazaba escondiendo su cara en su pecho, como lo hacia cuando era muy pequeña y lloraba- extrañaba que me dijeras así… ¿nunca dejarás de decirlo verdad?

-¿tú que crees? – Remus abrazó a Beth con cariño, despeinando su cabello con la mano; algo que ella heredó de él y hacía con Neville y Harry- por cierto, tienes una lechuza esperándote desde que amaneció; tu mamá se fue al trabajo diciendo que volvería para comer juntos, y yo me quedaré en la sala por si este chico Malfoy llega, -Remus tomó el Profeta que había dejado en una mesita de la sala- aunque si al padre lo mandaron a Azkaban…no lo creo.

-¿Malfoy? ah… ¡Draco! ¡lo había olvidado! ¿es verdad? ¿ya mandaron a Malfoy a Azkaban? ¡Que bueno! –Beth cambió su rostro de alegría a pena, sabía lo que era tener a un padre en prisión; con la diferencia de que Sirius era inocente- pobre Draco…se lo que debe sentir….pero que bueno; es un miserable gusano ese Lucius. –Beth tomó el mensaje de la lechuza que salió volando por la ventana de la cocina-no hará falta que pierdas todo tu día aquí…Draco no vendrá.

-¿por?

-porque me ha mandado una lechuza, diciendo que no puedo negarme a una invitación a cenar a su casa.

-¿que? –Remus se puso de pie, y tomó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino, Beth sostenía un sobre más grande con el emblema de los Malfoy en plateado.

-¡al parecer harán una fiesta! ¿Cómo pueden hacer fiestas cuando Malfoy esta en prisión y su prestigio; del cual estaban tan orgullosos, se ha ido por la coladera…? Y ve…-le enseñó la escritura plateada de la carta grande- ¡y en honor a Fudge!

-déjame ver la invitación, -Beth tomo de nuevo el papel de Draco y lo leyó con calma, Draco al parecer seguía pensando lo mismo sobre ellos dos.

_Beth:_

_Me hubiera gustado ir a visitarte hoy, cuando me dijo mi padre de tu invitación supe que las cosas iban a cambiar, pero la situación cambió y no me permite ir._

_Se hará una fiesta a la que están invitados los miembros más importantes del Ministerio; la fiesta estaba planeada desde hace mucho tiempo, y no podemos cancelarla, a pesar de lo sucedido con mi padre, ahora seré yo el anfitrión y espero verte ahí, como mi invitada._

_No te puedes negar, quiero verte._

_Draco._

Beth sintió que las cosas se acomodaban, se había hecho un poco de justicia al mandar a Malfoy a prisión; pero no era suficiente aun, pero al menos no tendría que pensar en venganzas inmediatas, podría disfrutar un rato más, y quien sabe…talvez, esta invitación había caído del cielo para ayudarle.

-iré a la fiesta, -Beth miraba a Remus que la veía incrédulo- a mamá de seguro la invitaron por trabajar en el Ministerio…tu irás con nosotras –vio a Remus negar con la cabeza- ¿no? ¿por qué?

-no…no me siento muy bien.

-¡me hubieras dicho papá!-ambos sonrieron por aquel momento-si papá…así te diré de nuevo…iré a comprar las cosas para la poción matalobos, y…-se miró al espejo- si… ¿por qué no?… ¡un vestido nuevo!

-ve por el vestido más lindo…pero…es un resfriado solamente, linda…falta mucho para esos días de mi peludo problema. –pero Remus lucía extraño, preocupado…y eso se reflejaba en su rostro –voy a salir, recordé que debo ir a ver a Dumbledore…regreso a la hora de la comida…cuidate y no tardes...-tomó su túnica y se acercó a Beth, besando su cabeza- pórtate bien…se que irás a ver a Fred y George…-rió- no te gastes todo en bromas.

Beth se arregló para salir, aprovecharía para comprar los obsequios de cumpleaños de Neville y Harry; estaban ya cerca los últimos días de Julio, y también…iría a visitar la tienda de Fred y George; moría por ver a esos dos y que le alegraran la existencia un poco, aunque volver a reencontrarse con Remus como su padre, la tenía bastante contenta y las bromas de los chicos serían un extra.

-¿es mi pequeña con un vestido? –dijo Liz mientras veía a Beth arreglarse el cabello, llevaba un largo vestido negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, que combinaba con la intentaba poner en su cabello –lindo vestido hija…pero no es... ¿muy negro para ti?

-no es la primera vez que uso vestido, aunque si la primera vez que uso uno negro-rió- use uno azul que tú misma me enviaste a Hogwarts para el Baile de Navidad…tienes mi foto en tu mesita, fui con Justin Finch Fletchey …¿lo recuerdas? decía a cada rato que me veía linda…y yo le decía que le hacían falta anteojos…

-eres linda, el estaba en lo cierto…si te viera ahora alguno de los chicos te pediría salir con él…incluyendo a Harry –se acercó a Beth que luchaba por acomodarse el cabello-tú y Harry heredaron la maldición del cabello necio de sus padres, déjame ayudarte –se acercó para acomodar el cabello con la cinta – me da gusto que quieras salir aunque sea a casa de los Malfoy, que hagas amistad con Draco…pero hija-le dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos, ya no eres una niña pequeña, ten cuidado con él, es mortífago no lo olvides…pero por un lado…

-¿por un lado?

-el en el fondo es bueno, lo se…necesita a alguien que lo quiera bien, tu pareces ser esa persona…el amor cambia a las personas hija, un amor honesto si…también en el fondo me da gusto que te abras a otras posibilidades…se que quieres a Harry, pero hay muchos chicos y tu estas muy joven para comprometer toda tu alma aun, a uno solo…por más bueno que sea…aunque Draco..-rió-nunca ha sido mi opción, pero por lo que me has contado…no parece ser tan mala la idea.

Beth sabía que en el fondo su mamá tenia razón, amaba a Harry pero hasta ese momento el no había correspondido a ese amor; más se había peleado con Draco el pobre de Neville, más escenas de celos había hecho Seamus; incluso, Harry ni pensó en ella para el baile, Justin y un chico de Durmstrang…si…y Harry…para nada…y por primera vez no sintió tristeza de no estar con él…

-¿en que piensas?

-que tienes razón, -sonrió al verse arreglada, y empezó a buscar el dije de dragón que Draco le había regalado- ¿en cuanto tiempo nos vamos? es que no encuentro mi….dije, el que me regalo Draco, quiero que me lo vea puesto.

-ah…en unos minutos…búscalo bien, iré a terminar de arreglarme…y a convencer a Remus de ir con nosotras.

Beth buscó por todos los cajones, cajas de bromas, bajo la cama, en la cocina…nada…entonces recordó la caja de sus tesoros…-no…ahí esta las cosas de las personas que quiero…no puede estar ahí- pero ahí estaba, en aquella caja de madera grabada con runas…entre las fotos de ella con sus amigas, la insignia de prefecto de Remus, el broche con la foto de su madre y su padre, una snitch sin ala que encontró Harry, el primer cromo de magos famosos que le dio Ron, una foto de ella y Neville, los dulces favoritos de Seamus, un dibujo de ella comiendo que le hizo Dean….en medio de aquel tesoro amado, estaba el brillante dije de dragón… _vaya_ pensó _es más valioso para mi de lo que creía, será que…_rió _no…no lo amo…lo quiero…¡no lo puedo creer!... eso no es posible…ya veremos. _

Beth no dejo de pensar en eso hasta que llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, y ahora iba en busca de respuestas…


	10. Chapter 10

Beth entró a la mansión con mucho miedo, la sola idea de estar ahí le helaba la sangre, no sabia lo que pasaría, cuando entró se sintió más nerviosa que asustada…la sola idea de ver a Draco y enfrentar sus sentimientos era algo más fuerte que un enfrentamiento con un mortífago.

-como se atrevió a venir… esa…

-¿cual esa?-Draco se paró del asiento para ver la presencia que molestaba a Pansy Parkinson; al ver a Beth en la entrada del salón, sonrió, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ella, pese a los gestos de disgusto de la otra chica.

-¿a donde vas?

-a saludarla…-sonrió- soy el anfitrión, y ella es mi invitada.

-¿que hay de mi?

-ahí están Crabbe y Goyle…no te quedas sola.

-¡Draco! ¡No me hagas esto!

-yo hago lo que quiera, y si no te gusta puedes irte-miró a los dos gorilas-y no se atrevan a molestarme

Beth no se movía de la entrada, miraba con miedo a los invitados que iban y venían alegres, se preguntaba cuales eran los nombres de aquellas personas; estaba segura que más de la mitad eran mortífagos, y trató de imaginarlos con máscara y túnica negra , en eso estaba, cuando la mano de Draco tocó la suya.

-¿te diviertes? Me da gusto que hayas venido, que hayas aceptado mi invitación… ¿podemos platicar?

-gracias…a mi también me da gusto verte…y si…-miró sobre el hombro de Draco y vio a Pansy que parecía que iba a estallar –ella no parece gustarle la idea de verme, y mucho menos parece que quiera dejarte ir conmigo…-Beth sonrió al ver aquello, no creía que ella fuera la razón por la cual Parkinson estuviera tan enfadada.

-¿Pansy? ella no es nadie para decirme que hacer, ven quiero enseñarte algo-Draco la miró de pies a cabeza, detenidamente, le ofreció su brazo sin dejarla de ver.

-¿que pasa? ¿pasa algo malo?

-no…es que te ves muy hermosa, -Draco acarició la mejilla de Beth con mucha dulzura, -en verdad…que si.

-gracias, supongo

-lo estas…es verdad –la puso enfrente del espejo del salón-¿ves porque me gustas mucho?

Beth se miraba en el espejo, y miraba el reflejo de Draco también, aquella imagen de los dos juntos la puso nerviosa, pero no podía evitar dejar de ver los ojos de Draco en el reflejo, esa manera de verla, era muy linda; extraña en alguna forma, pero linda y sintió algo muy extraño…no se sentía mal, se sentía contenta, la cercanía de Draco no la molestaba; al contrario, y tomó con decisión la mano que el le ofrecía cruzando sus miradas.

Caminó con el hasta una puerta, aquella era una gran biblioteca, con un enorme escritorio al fondo. Draco caminó hacía una esquina, tomó un libro y se lo dio a Beth.

-mira...es de dragones….te lo regalo, así no solo tendrás el dije…-Draco miró el cuello de Beth, el dije decoraba su cuello lo mismo que el chivatoscopio, por alguna extraña razón algo lo impulsó a seguir la línea de la cadena con el dedo, sin dejar de mirarla y no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso.

-no ¿como crees? …toma tu libro.

-es para ti, lo compré para ti y lo he guardado por años

-¿por años?-intentó reírse sin ofenderlo-¿como que por años? pensé que el dije era el primer regalo.

-lo compré en primer año…si cuentas…tiene casi 6 años aquí.

-pero si no sabias que me gustaran, ni me conocías casi

Draco quitó el libro de las manos de Beth, lo puso en una mesita y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, acercándose a ella con cuidado algo que ansiaba también ella.

-no hacía falta, algo me decía que era para ti, y cada vez que te veía quería dártelo, como muestra de mi afecto.

-Draco, por favor, esto…es mucho… ¿por qué me das tanto? ¿Qué quieres?… dime

Draco se acercó más- ¿es que no ves que somos perfectos uno para el otro, no viste los reflejos del espejo? –se puso tan cerca a ella que estaba a punto de besarla- sólo pienso en ti.

-son reflejos nada más, no dicen nada...además…

-¿además que?

-hablando de dragones…talvez esta sea de las últimas veces que podamos estar así…estaré de viaje…no nos veremos hasta septiembre…y esto no puede seguir así…

-¿por que no me lo dijiste antes? –lucía enfadado-debiste decirme… ¡no puedes irte! y mucho menos ahora que te necesito tanto.

-si puedo…es más tengo que irme ahora, gracias por tu libro, pero no puedo aceptarlo –se soltó de los brazos de Draco, estaba ahogándose en la necesidad que tenía por estar con él, algo que era más grande que sus sentimientos, no lo entendía...estaba más confundida que cuando llegó, y decidió irse de ahí…alejarse de la fuente de confusión.

Beth salió corriendo de la biblioteca, repitiéndose a si misma _"¿por qué vine? ¿por que no puedes ser tú Harry?–_Beth sentía una mezcla de amor y odio por el chico de ojos verdes…-_cualquier cosa que pase Harry; entre Draco y yo…tú serás el único culpable…porque no puedes quererme como yo a ti…no puedo esperarte más_ –decía entre dientes ahogando las ganas de gritar y llorar.

Beth recogió la falda de su vestido y salió corriendo rumbo al jardín ahí esperaría a su madre, no sabia porque algo le hervía en la sangre, enfrente del espejo soltó su lazo y dejó caer su largo cabello negro sobre sus hombros desnudos buscando su reflejo, pero lo que vio, fue una imagen entre neblina…Ella y Draco…juntos…

Más alterada por eso; salió y se perdió en los jardines; ahora en su cabeza bailaba la imagen del espejo, la extraña mirada de Draco, el recuerdo de las miradas vacías de Harry hacia ella; era obvio, que no podía vivir esperando a su amado Harry.

Se recargó en un árbol mientras veía la luna que iluminaba la casa dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico, temblaba del frío y del susto, mientras se preguntaba que había pasado ahí dentro; el porque sentía tantas cosas, por alguien tan poco agradable en su pequeño mundo.

-toma mi capa, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.-Draco la había encontrado después de deshacerse de Pansy, que le había gritado con fiereza palabras que le estaban retumbando en la cabeza "_déjala ir, ella no te ama, nunca lo hará, te lo advierto, sufrirás mucho por culpa de esa… verás…solo ama a Potter solo a él…¡te traicionará!"_

-Gracias, si hace frío aquí…-no levantaba la mirada para que no la viera llorar.

-¿hice algo malo para que te fueras así? No dijiste nada, solo saliste corriendo.

-nada, no hiciste nada…al contrario, has sido muy amable, todo un caballero.

-¿entonces? ¿Por que te saliste así? sin esperarme…

-porque me asusté supongo…porque me das miedo, porque me di miedo…

-no te entiendo.

-por lo que sientes, ¿por que te pusiste así por la noticia de mi viaje?

-eso… ¿cómo quieres que este? Te perderé por siempre…no volverás y si lo haces será por alguien, que no seré yo.

-¿por qué dices eso?…volveré…empezáremos otro año en Hogwarts tontito, de ser posible me quedaría, pero algo si te digo… será la ultima vez que nos veremos así Draco…no puedo estar con el hijo de un asesino…si a eso te refieres con perderme…si…

-¿acaso no es verdad?

-no.

Draco no podía creer lo que Beth decía; a la luz de la luna los ojos azules de Beth brillaban como estrellas, su cabello se perdía en la noche, y podía verla sonreír al verlo, como un impulso la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacía el, la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, se dejó llevar por él, y por su nuevo sentimiento hacia Harry…despecho.

-si así fuera el caso… ¿por qué estas tan seguro que no serás tu la razón? –Beth no podía moverse, sentía el aliento de Draco en el cuello, era algo extraño…pero no se sentía mal.

-no me mientas, no me gusta que me hables así, porque se que mientes…por favor...-su voz sonaba como la de alguien que evita a toda costa mostrar que sufre, que esta a punto de llorar.

-no te miento

Beth no sabía porque de su boca salían tantas cosas que jamás había planeado decir, pero aquella manera de verla, aquella voz tan calmada, le recordaban a la persona que añoraba más en el mundo; y la que jamás le diría todo eso, se preguntaba como tomaría Harry todo esto si se enterara…aunque ya no le importaba, estaba como en el limbo en aquel momento; sonriéndole a Draco, intentando amarlo como el deseaba.

-no te creo…no te creo…

-alguna vez me pediste que te creyera que me amabas... ¿lo recuerdas? Te pido que me creas.

Pero Draco no quiso escucharla más, rozaba con su boca la de ella… la besó con toda su alma; nada parecido con los besos rápidos de la escuela, fue un largo y apasionado beso que ella correspondió de igual manera.

-¿que hay de...Potter...?

-no lo menciones si me vas a besar, no digas su nombre.-puso su mano en su boca y ella lo besó con todo el amor que había reservado para él, para su Harry…pero eso ya era historia, ahora solo lo besaba a él, Harry jamás se había mostrado interesado… ¿_por qué guardar luto a un amor que no es correspondido?_ pensaba al besar a Draco...no sabía la razón de por qué le gustaban esos besos tan fuertes y asfixiantes.

Beth se soltó de Draco, pero el la volvió a jalar hacia él; fuertemente, Beth sentía que aquel anillo grande se clavaba en su espalda, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-me me tengo que ir…déjame

-no…ahora menos que nunca-la besó y besó su cuello-no ahora, te necesito, no podré estar ya en paz, no sin ti.

-¡por favor! –ella rió-anda Draco…déjame ir…hablaremos de nosotros cuando vuelva.

-dijiste ¿nosotros?...entonces… tú y yo…sabia que me querías…

-hablaremos de eso luego, ¿si? sobre tú y yo –se despidió con un beso de el.

Draco no le quitó la vista de encima…estaba feliz de aquello…ahora sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar, podría ser que fuera la primera vez en que era realmente feliz.

-nos vemos en septiembre…no me olvides…ahí viene mi madre…y Draco…

-¿si?

-te qui… ¡te cuidas mucho! –Beth no sabía porqué no había podido decirle que lo quería, _te quiero_…esas eran la palabras…pero algo le impidió…_talvez es porque no es amor…por eso no puedes decirle eso_…pensaba mientras entraba a la chimenea del recibidor…

A Beth la esperaba una gran sorpresa en casa, Remus había arreglado todo para que ella se fuera unas semanas a Rumania a visitar a Charlie y a ver los dragones que tanto le gustaban; estaba tan contenta haciendo su equipaje, y escribiéndole a los chicos de que los vería en la Madriguera antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Estaba tan emocionada que no se acordaba de Draco en lo absoluto, al menos no de una manera especial; incluso, no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que estuviera pensando él en ese momento, simplemente estaba demasiado contenta con la idea de ver dragones.

Pero hubo alguien a quien no quiso enviarle una lechuza; quería verlo en persona para darle su obsequio de cumpleaños, prometerle que se cuidaría mucho, y que él le diera la respuesta de el por qué no amaba a Draco, sentía en su interior que él tenia que ver con eso…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Neville! …se que no es hoy…pero será el primer y último cumpleaños que no pase a tu lado… ¡te lo prometo! –Beth lo abrazó fuertemente- te voy a extrañar muchísimo mi Nev…-y así era…no podía evitar sentirse triste de no ver a su amigo casi un mes, para ella su sola presencia le daba paz-sabes…necesito contarte algo…no puedo guardarlo en secreto…

-dime…y gracias- dijo Neville sonriendo al ver un libro sobre plantas mágicas – "_las plantas, las pociones y usted_" suena bien, a ver si ahora aprendo algo de pociones…

-eres muy listo, lo sabes…solo que con Snape hasta el más listo se pone mal, no te lo regalé por eso… ¡oh… olvídalo ya! ¿quieres?

-lo se…lo se…-Neville rió al ver a su amiga tratando de explicar las razones por las cuales le había dado ese obsequio- es porque me quieres y siempre me regalas lo que me gusta. ¿me equivoco?...Beth!

Beth miraba a Neville sonriendo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡pues claro que te quiero Neville Longbottom! por eso mismo…ahora vuelvo…tengo que deshacer una estupidez que hice.

-¡quédate ahí! No te irás…al menos sin que me digas lo que venías a contarme.

-no hace falta… ya lo voy a deshacer…

-no…dime por favor. ¿es que no confías en mí?

-¡claro que si! –era verdad, Beth no confiaba en nadie como confiaba en Neville, pero ahora; no sabía si decirle aquello era una buena idea, pues a ella le pareció que no lo había sido en lo absoluto, con Draco se había dejado llevar por el despecho, la ira contenida por Harry, y la soledad…y se sentía avergonzada a cada segundo por darse cuenta de la bobada que había hecho, poniéndose de todos los colores…

-debe ser algo muy serio…Beth yo…-Neville le tomó la mano-te apoyo en todo, lo que sea, dímelo.

Beth resopló, suspiró…y empezó a dar de vueltas alrededor de la mesa del pequeño cuarto al que Neville llamaba invernadero, para encontrar las palabras; a lo que cansado de esperar Neville la detuvo de la capa; la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa al lado suyo, o más bien casi encima suyo…pues le falló la fuerza en el último segundo, y ella quedó encima de él; sin moverse o tratar de quitarse, y a ninguno pareció molestarle.

-esta bien…no es agradable pero ahí va- le contó todo… desde lo de Malfoy padre hasta no haberle podido decir nada a Draco…

-y así fue…no pude decirle nada…porque no estoy segura de que fuera amor… ¡no es amor…furia si…resentimiento… Estoy muy confundida Neville…este viaje me hará bien, ¿que dices? pero antes de irme, le iré a decirle que me equivoqué…si…Neville dime ¿que opinas?

Neville se bajó de la mesa de un salto, dejándola a ella ahí sentada, no podía decirle nada, no tenía la base para reclamar nada…si le decía algo y ella se enfadaba… era algo que no iba a poder manejar bien; se había enojado ella con él, a principios del año anterior…y fueron muchas largas y tristes semanas que le hicieron descubrir sus sentimientos, pero ahora…si se iba enojada con él, no sabía si podría estar bien, la amaba demasiado.

-no…esta bien, yo te ayudo si necesitas verlo en Hogwarts.-aquello era un gran sacrificio, pero era eso o pelearse fuerte, y perderla de una vez por todas.

-¿solo eso opinas?

-¿que querías?

-nada…es solo que…olvídalo ¡me voy! Que tengas un buen verano.-Beth no sabía porque la tibia respuesta de Neville le pareció tan espantosa, le recordaba a alguien que actuaba igual que él...se comportaba como Harry, y eso no le gustaba, no él…no su Neville.

-¡espera! –la jaló del brazo- no será fácil para mi, pero entiéndeme… él no es nada agradable, pero es mortífago piensa las…

-¡cállate!

-¿eh?

-no me vengas con eso de misiones para la orden y caza a magos tenebrosos, ya bastante tuve con Harry –cerró los puños- ¡es imposible! ¿Qué es lo único que les importa?

-no es eso.

-¡si! si claro…mis sentimientos que se vayan al infierno ¿no?... ¿no se les hace suficiente haber perdido a mi padre? o que…. ¿también era una estúpida misión? Si es así…pues que tengas un buen verano, y no esperes cartas… ¡No las tendrás! ¡Quédate con Harry y sus misiones!

Sin querer Neville había hecho enfadar a Beth, y no estaba seguro de que esta vez lo perdonara tan fácilmente, y sintió que si algo más serio pasaba él iba a tener enteramente la culpa….

Beth tomaría un traslador para llegar a Francia; y de ahí el viaje sería en tren hasta Rumania, algo que ella ansiaba pues adoraba viajar en tren muggle, incluso; más que en traslador….

En el Ministerio donde tomaría el traslador, su madre se despedía de ella con cariños y recomendaciones; así como de Remus, al que le encargaba que su pequeña tomara el tren correcto y que se encargara de supervisar todo.

-ya la conoces Remus…es un poco despistada…no vaya a tomar otro tren… ¿llevas todo hija? ¿le avisaste a Charlie?

-todo estará bien Liz, yo le avise a Charlie, no te apures…yo me encargo de todo-le sonreía Remus mientras ayudaba a un hombrecito menudo a cargar el equipaje en un especie de gran caja que serviría como traslador.-ahora…es hora de irnos.

Beth abrazó a su madre y tomó la mano de Remus, pero al voltear atrás, sintió que el corazón le daba un enorme vuelco…abriéndose paso entre la pequeña multitud; un chico alto, que tropezaba con la mayor parte de los baúles y volteaba a disculparse después, se acercaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían…Beth no pudo evitar soltar a Remus y correr hacía él.

-¿que haces aquí Neville? –reía ella tratando de no llorar, estaba contenta de que su amigo viniera a verla

-vine a despedirme y a decirte algo.

-¡oh! ¡vamos Neville, no me iré para siempre…!-le dio un golpecito en el brazo-¡no te hagas ilusiones! ¡no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente!

-no es eso…no quiero que te vayas enfadada conmigo, es sólo que yo…-pero ver a Remus que apuraba a Beth hizo que se quedara pasmado y no terminara de decir nada-debes irte…hablaremos cuando vuelvas ¿si?

-si…y ¡gracias! –Beth se puso de puntillas para alcanzar al cada día más alto de Neville, el la abrazó, y ella respondió con un beso en la mejilla –te voy a extrañar horrores…y perdón…por lo de ayer…te escribiré diario lo prometo, no podría estar sin ti por largo tiempo…no podría estar sin ti más bien….bueno, tengo que irme…

Tan pronto como se despidió de Remus en la estación, Beth se sintió más sola que nunca…la cabeza le giraba con demasiados pensamientos; sentía ganas de llorar conforme el tren se alejaba, se había dado cuenta que desde el día en que soñó con aquella horrible boda, no había vuelto a llorar o pensar en una forma lógica…no sabía si aun seguía soñando y cuando despertara estaría en Grimauld Place jugando con Buckbeack, Harry y su padre.

Los pensamientos sobre la vuelta de Voldemort, y el peligro en los que todos se encontraban ocupaba un nuevo espacio en su ya confundida cabeza, y el corazón tampoco lo tenía en orden…sabía que lo de Draco había sido una gran equivocación; aunque le tenía afecto, ahora si estaba segura, pero no sabía lo que pasaría con Harry…y porque se había sentido tan contenta de ver a su Neville antes de irse.

Beth despertó de su largo sueño en el tren cuando llegó a Rumania…al bajar y mirar el extraño paisaje se sintió un poco desolada…quería volverse a Londres, hasta que alguien la llamó a gritos desde el otro lado del andén…Beth sonrío al ver a un chico pelirrojo que la veía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿no pensabas en irte o si? –Charlie ya llevaba las manos llenas con el equipaje, pero se arregló para darle un abrazo –tanto tiempo esperándote…. ¡por fin aceptaste venir!

Beth abrazó a Charlie Weasley; que ante sus ojos era una especie de caballero de la Mesa Redonda…todo un caballero andante moderno que en vez de matar dragones los estudiaba…-¡Hola Charlie…gusto en verte!

-¡bienvenida! Serán unas largas semanas…pero te prometo que te divertirás de lo lindo…no le tienes miedo a morir o ¿si? –el chico rió –no es verdad, ¡no te asustes! te encantará y no querrás volver ¿lista para ver dragones?

-¡claro! si no ¿a que vine?

-pensé que a verme… ¡pero veo que no! aunque –dijo riendo- podrían cambiar las cosas en este tiempo ¿no?

Los dos rieron mientras llegaban al sitio donde Beth pasaría las siguientes semanas….


	11. Chapter 11

Pasaron los días rápidamente; entre tanto trabajo Beth había relegado todo lo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, había hecho nuevas amistades con otros chicos bastante simpáticos que trabajaban al lado de Charlie; incluso en un paseo que Charlie había organizado para que conociera los lugares cercanos mágicos, se había encontrado con un viejo amigo de Hermione; Viktor Krum, que le envío saludos a ella y a Harry.

Beth se dio cuenta al encontrarse con Krum...que no podía huir siempre; y para su desgracia, Charlie también se dio cuenta, mostrándose un tanto molesto y frío, era obvio que la tristeza de su amiga le afectaba bastante.

Conforme el tiempo se acercaba para volver a casa, Beth había cambiado bastante su actitud; había dejado de ser miedosa, y le daban trabajos riesgosos para una niña que aun estaba estudiando, cada día se demostraba así misma que podría ser tan buena como Charlie, que auror no era su destino; aunque le gustara mucho la idea, y que tan pronto como su educación en Hogwarts terminara volvería a Rumania para no volver más a Londres.

Algo que también le había ayudado mucho era la manera en como ella y Charlie se llevaban; eran casi como uno solo, trabajaban hasta altas horas de la noche, y los días libres los ocupaban en pasear y divertirse juntos.

Todo apuntaba a que entre ella y Charlie empezaba algo muy agradable, un lindo romance que cambiaría muchas cosas en la manera de pensar de Beth…

El día anterior a su viaje de regreso, Charlie organizó un pequeño día de campo para los dos; lejos del campamento, sin amigos…aunque Beth no sabia si quería algo con él, ya estaba bastante confundida; y además…jamás había creído ser la persona más linda; no para lograr conquistar el corazón de alguien como Harry o como Charlie…

Charlie se sentó al frente suyo y la miraba con atención, iba a decir algo pero medía sus palabras.

-escúchame…creo que ambos sabemos lo que esta pasando…pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

Beth iba a decir algo, pero Charlie la interrumpió, tapándole la boca con un dedo.

-no Beth…escucha…no puede pasar nada… no porque no quiera, la verdad es que sé que tu no quieres…porque estas echa un completo desorden, y así no puedes ver claro…

-¡Charlie!

-es verdad…durante semanas solo te he escuchado decir…Neville esto, Harry aquello…no estas segura de lo que sientes, y yo no quiero nada de confusiones, así no se empieza nada…además…

-¿además qué?

-perdóname pero no has superado nada lo de tu padre o ¿si?

-si lo he superado

-¡mentirosa!

-¿porque me dices así?

-no lloraste, no hablaste por semanas…eso no es superar…eso es ahogar tu dolor, y tampoco lo es, el deseo de venganza.

-y tú ¿cómo diablos sabes tanto? –Beth se levantó y trató de irse, pero Charlie la detuvo sentándola en un tronco-¿quién te ha dicho? ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-un poco de Ron, un poco de Remus…el quería que vinieras para que se te olvidará esa venganza…o me vas a negar que ¿Draco Malfoy no es un simple instrumento de tu venganza contra Lucius? Porque por lo que me has contado…no lo quieres…no como quieres a Harry, o a Neville.

Beth miró con grandes ojos abiertos a Charlie, se mordió los labios y se puso de pie, se volvió a sentar de golpe de nuevo.

-no es verdad…Draco es agradable conmigo, me quiere…al menos más que Harry…el otro jamás ha hecho nada por mí, más se ha arriesgado Neville que él.

-ya veo…no es solo Sirius tu problema…es Harry.

-no es verdad…

-no lo niegues, mira Beth… ¿cómo te explico?…sabes ahora no tengo palabras…mejor vamos a dar otro paseo ¿Qué tal?...a ver que se me ocurre para ayudarte…porque eres mi amiga y no voy a dejar que te entristezcas…talvez los dragones me den ideas. –el chico rió mientras la jalaba hacia el campo abierto donde estaban los dragones cuidando a sus crías.

El día terminó en una cena que Charlie y sus amigos habían organizado para despedirla, cena que se había convertido en un partido improvisado de Quidditch, donde ella demostró que podría ser una gran jugadora en cualquier posición que jugara, el juego terminó cuando uno de los jugadores casi se cae de su escoba por el sueño…

Charlie evitó que Beth se fuera para platicar con ella, usando como excusa que la necesitaba para guardar el equipo-¡juegas bien! ¿por que no juegas en el equipo de casa?

-porque esta ocupado…por los mejores, están tus hermanos…-rió la chica-y no es lo mío, soy admiradora solamente.

-lo harías bien…tu confía…y hablando de confianza, creo tener la tuya para poder decirte algo.

-¿si? –lo vio curiosa- si es algo parecido a lo de esta mañana…mejor olvídalo.

-si es el mismo tema…pero verás que esta vez no seré tan grosero…quisiera ser como Dumbledore…decir lo correcto…pero solo se hablar de una manera…como estudioso de dragones…imagínate que tú y Harry son crías de dragones…

-¡Charlie! –Beth trataba de no reírse pero estalló en risas que evitaban ponerle atención al chico – ¡ya se de donde sacaste las ideas! ¡del paseo de esta mañana!

-así es…pero escúchame…no me interrumpas…sino…

-¿te enojas?

-no…se me va la idea…lo he estado ensayando.

Los dos chicos subieron a una torre donde se veía las pequeñas cuevas de los dragones en las montañas, y se podían escuchar sus llamados, como si fuera música de fondo.

-imagina que tú y Harry son pequeños dragones…sus padres querían que ustedes se criaran juntos…volaran juntos como ellos…pero entonces, en lugar de dragoncito, salió una linda dragoncita –Charlie se puso rojo, y continuó- entonces la idea se cambió…podrían ser de la misma familia algún día…pero la desgracia los alcanzó y separó a los pequeños.

La dragoncita conoció otros dragones y no sabía de lo que habían soñado sus padres…hasta que conoció al otro, y cambió…pero si lo ves…no has cambiado…aun tienes las mismas ideas que tenías antes de conocer a Harry ¿o me equivoco?

-¿a que viene al caso tanta platica de dragones? linda y dulce; pero Charlie, no le veo sentido…

-si lo tiene, verás…quiero demostrarte que tu necesitas seguir tu vida como lo has hecho, no vas a olvidar a Harry de la noche a la mañana…pero necesitas intentarlo…conocer otras personas, aunque sean dragones verdes y plateados…

-te gusta usar metáforas ¿verdad Charlie?

-si algo…pero es de lo que más sé hablar…aunque contigo las cosas son más fáciles, es fácil…hablar contigo-Charlie volvió a ponerse rojo, pero esta vez, Beth también- pero ¿estas entendiendo lo que te estoy tratando de decir?

Los dos rieron y miraron el paisaje debajo de ellos.

-lamento no haber sido tan agradable contigo, no se…siento que no puedo olvidar esa promesa que me hizo mi padre…

-¿lo de no separarse nunca?

-si…esa.

-no lo culpes…no creo que te haya querido abandonar de nuevo…no lo hizo por su voluntad la primera vez, esta mucho menos…y otra cosa de la que estoy seguro…es que él quisiera verte feliz, disfrutando tu vida…

-si… ¿y Voldemort? ¿Cómo disfrutar algo si él es una amenaza constante?

-¿lo vas a esperar sentada? ¿A él y sus seguidores…o vas a disfrutar lo que nos queda de vida hasta que el momento llegue?

-¿disfrutar?

-si, yo también tengo miedo…pero no gano nada en vivir así, cuando tenga que pelear lo haré, cuando tenga que llorar de nuevo…lo haré también, eso no significa que no puedas llorar cuando estés contenta o melancólica.

-a nadie le gustan las lloronas.

-sí se de alguien, más bien se de tres personas a los que no les importa; e incluso, lo encuentran adorable…

-¿Quiénes?

-Neville, Draco y yo…lo ves…no necesitas ser súper bruja y súper fuerte…estas bien como eres…es parte de tu ser, -al igual que Beth acostumbraba golpear a sus amigos en el brazo, Charlie hizo lo mismo con ella-y no eres llorona…eres sensible, es muy diferente.-eso hizo que Beth se pusiera tan roja como el cabello de su amigo.

-mi padre era fuerte…te lo he contado…nadie cree que soy su hija por ser tan débil

-¿te lo han dicho?

-no hace falta…lo sé...me miran como si yo no llegara ni a sus tobillos.

-no…él; estoy seguro, esta muy orgulloso de ti, como lo estas tú de él.

-nunca lo dijo.

-no le dio tiempo…pero ven –jaló a Beth y la abrazó como lo hacia Neville cuando los dos se sentaban juntos- llora, ódialo si quieres…saca todo…no puedes seguir guardando todo…yo te escucho como lo he hecho estas semanas…intentaré ser Neville este día.

-¿si?

-no lo dudes…cuando hayas sacado todo…encontrarás a tu padre de nuevo…y lo recordarás con ojos de admiración, y otra cosa…haz lo mismo con Harry…no te dejes llevar por las cosas que no han salido bien, lo adoras…es imposible para ti odiarlo o hacer algo que lo moleste solo por venganza.

-gracias...

-no soy como Neville, pero lo intentaré…me gustaría serlo…estarías enamorada de mí si lo fuera.

-¿eh?

-¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? –Charlie rió- no lo puedo creer… la más interesada en esto no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿cuenta de que?

-nada…

-¡dime!

-no, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solita… ¡no te puedo dar las respuestas de todo!

-tienes razón…son cosas que tengo que hacer sola.

-eso y que te cobraría por consulta…y perderías la herencia Black en segundos ¡porque necesitas muchas respuestas! -Charlie rió y despeinó a su amiga que reía por las invenciones del muchacho.

A Charlie y a Beth les amaneció en la torre; la conversación había servido mucho, Beth sentía una paz muy grande, aunque ahora no sabía a que se refería Charlie con eso de Neville…pero lo averiguaría cuando viera a su amigo.

Los dos chicos se despidieron en la estación, ella no pudo evitar llorar al despedirse de su amigo, y de los otros nuevos que había hecho…

-¡vuelve el próximo verano! –le gritaban –te esperamos… ¡Charlie ya no es tan buen buscador!

Charlie subió a Beth al vagón, sonriéndole la abrazó y le dio un paquete pequeño –no olvides escribir… ¡quiero saberlo todo! Y eso…no es para ti…es para tu amigo Neville…dáselo cuando no sepas que decirle…como a modo de disculpa.

-¿para Neville?

-si…sólo el debe verlo. ¡Así que no lo abras! ¡lo sabré! ¡tampoco lo veas!

Beth pensó que se trataba de algo de chicos…lo más posible, conociendo a Charlie que era bastante mujeriego pues lo había visto con varias chicas diferentes en su estancia en Rumania y puso cara de enfado, no quería su mal ejemplo para Neville…aunque a pesar de eso, Charlie era bastante encantador.

-esta bien…se lo daré y no lo veré…y gracias por todo Charlie, no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me has ayudado…

-solo vuelve a ser la hermana que eres para nosotros…vuelve a ser tú…como siempre.

-¡claro! y gracias. –le dio un beso para despedirse.- eres un gran chico Charlie…ahora me doy cuenta…

-espero que nunca dejes de pensarlo…-rió- aun cuando sea un coqueto como dices, y te enojes porque te engañe con otra.

-¡Charlie! –Beth le pareció graciosa la manera de Charlie de demostrarle cariño no quería destruir el momento y solo le gritó mientras el tren se alejaba- Cuidate… ¡pórtate bien! ¡sabré si me engañas!

Charlie se volvió un punto rojo en el paisaje…Beth le estaba agradecida a él por lo que había hecho, le tomaría mucho tiempo superar lo de Sirius; pero sabia que no estaba sola, tenía a sus amigos, incluyendo a Harry…eran como los dragones del cuento de Charlie…y ambos necesitaban ser felices…ya fuera juntos o separados.

Beth se emocionó al ver a Remus en la estación…estaba contenta de volver, y ansiaba ver a sus amigos, sobretodo; a aquellos dos que más quería en el mundo…


	12. Chapter 12

Beth saltó a la plataforma y corrió a los brazos de Remus…

-¡te extrañe mucho! –miró a todas partes- ¿y mamá?

-está en casa ¡no te asustes! –la abrazó –yo también te extrañe mucho…anda vamos…que luego hay que ir a la Madriguera, entre más temprano y luz del día tengamos mejor.

-las cosas están peor ¿no es así?

-si; muchas desapariciones, muertes, desastres que han causado el miedo de los muggles también, aunque ellos piensan que es cosa normal en estos tiempos.

-¡vaya! ¿o sea que Voldemort no pierde el tiempo eh? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso de mí, por qué me ves tanto?

-¡creciste mucho! Al rato ya no voy a poder levantarte de la túnica como hasta el año pasado podía.

-no crecí…solo es que no me has visto en unas largas semanas.

-si tú lo dices, ahora a casa… ¡no te rezagues! – Remus empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, era su manera de jugar con ella.

-tu no cambias ¿eh? –Beth reía al tratar de alcanzar a Remus –sabes que no soy tan rápida como tú… ¡espérame!

Remus se detuvo de golpe, rodeo a Beth del hombro y camino a sus aun pequeños pasos, como cuando era pequeña y empezaba a correr por el jardín. –tú tampoco cambias…te hace falta ejercicio.

-aja…no creo…si algo que hice este verano fue ejercicio.

-no te creo…volar en una Nimbus no es ejercicio.

-si…cuando te persigue un Colacuerno…y ahora entiendo a Harry, por cierto… ¿y Harry? ¿lo has visto? ¿Cómo esta?

-calma…lo verás en la Madriguera, esta bien…aun triste por lo de Sirius, tanto que no aceptó de buena gana lo que le dejó tu padre.

-pues Sirius Black hará doble coraje…yo tampoco quiero nada.

-¡Beth! ¿Aun estas enojada con el pobre de tu padre?

-si…-Beth se detuvo en medio de la calle por la que caminaban, no le importó que la gente los viera raro por los baúles, y las largas túnicas que usaban- y no me pidas que lo perdone, rompió su promesa…-y siguiendo el consejo de seguir sus sentimientos empezó a llorar, a lo que Remus solo la abrazó fuertemente –el rompió su promesa, me dejó, no me dijo nunca si me quería...porque no lo hacia, el quería más a Harry…a él le hubiera gustado que Harry fuera su hijo…no yo.

-no digas eso hija –secó sus lágrimas –Sirius te adoraba, lo sabes…y tienes toda la razón de estar enojada con él, aunque no tuviera el la culpa, pero jamás –la tomó de los hombros –jamás vuelvas a decir eso de que no te quería ¿si? ahora sigamos…-Remus no dejó de abrazar a Beth hasta que llegaron a casa…

Cuando Beth llegó a su casa, esta tenía un olor a manzana…su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo un gran pastel y al verla corrió hacía ella para abrazarla, al parecer el pastel era para festejar algo…raramente su mamá horneaba grandes pasteles, al menos que fuera para festejar algo…y ella estaba segura de que no era para festejar su regreso.

-¡que bueno que volviste amor! pensé que te quedarías por siempre en Rumania…

-para ir en verano esta bien, pero se necesita estar muy preparada para ir a vivir ahí, sobretodo; tener la edad suficiente para usar hechizos sin miedo a que el Ministerio te mande a sus oficinas por uso indebido de la magia…además…quería volver…¡los extrañaba!

-y nosotros a ti… ¿no es así Remus?

-es lo que le digo, pero mi pequeña es muy necia.

-además amor…me da gusto verte antes de irme a otra misión…cosas de la Orden, ya sabes.

-¿de nuevo?

-si amor, y Remus también se va, tan pronto como te deje en la Madriguera.

-iré a preparar mis cosas…

-anda ve.

Mientras Beth subía, Liz se acercó a Remus y le dijo en voz baja…

-¿cómo la ves? ¿Podemos dejarla en casa de Molly y Arthur sin preocuparnos?

-le hará bien…aun parece estar resentida por lo de Sirius…ahora tiene la loca idea de que su padre no la amaba tanto como a Harry.

-y eso te duele mucho lo se…

-claro, porque se que Sirius la adoraba, y porque en el fondo me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada para evitar ese sufrimiento.

-darle tiempo eso es, entonces lo que planeábamos decirle…tendrá que esperar.

-claro…-Remus sonrió- no me gusta la idea, pero no podemos esperar que nos aplauda, tendremos que esperar.

La Madriguera era el hogar que Beth tanto ansiaba; ella soñaba con una familia así, era un sueño que compartía con Neville, ambos querían tener muchos hijos porque ellos habían sido únicos y habían sufrido su tragedia solos, aunque no creían encontrar a alguien con el mismo sueño.

-¡Buenas noches tía Molly! –Beth gritó para llamar la atención de Molly Weasley que le peleaba a Bill dejarla sola con Fleur por horas. – ¿cómo esta todo?

-¡Hola cariño! –abrazó a Beth con ese calor que tenía tan suyo y que Beth adoraba, - siéntate, te preparé algo…me da tanto gusto verte… ¿qué tal el verano?...dime, ¿Charlie te cuido como yo le encargué?

-no hace falta…pero bueno…, y por supuesto que Charlie me cuido bien…–Beth miró al chico que la miraba curioso al otro lado de la mesa, al distinguir a Bill corrió a saludarlo –me da gusto verte Bill…en serio.

-a mi también, ¡creciste mucho!

-otro…

-¿qué?

-Papá dice que crecí mucho… ¿es verdad?

Remus saltó de su lugar donde estaba ya tomando té al escuchar "papá," a veces se sentía muy avergonzado de quitarle su lugar a Sirius…pero sentía mucha calma al oírla.

-es verdad –dijo Bill.-si creciste…

-Holag… ¿con quieg tengo el gusto?–una voz muy fina se escuchó tras Bill –yo soy Fleur...progmetida de Bill...y ¿tu?

No hacía falta que Fleur se presentara, Beth la reconoció aunque jamás la había escuchado hablar y le pareció bastante gracioso, extendió su mano para saludarla.

-ya te conocía, en el Torneo…soy Beth Black…mucho gusto.

-mm, lo mismog digo –pero la cara de Fleur no era de gusto.

Beth le contó a su adorada Tía Molly, Bill, Fleur y Remus sobre su estancia en Rumania, mientras todos tomaban té.

-bueno linda, te acompaño arriba para que descanses…Hermione y Harry ya están aquí…los verás mañana temprano, es tan agradable que hayas vuelto.

-lo mismo digo, -Beth miraba la casa con ojos llenos de alegría, aunque no sabía que haría al ver a Harry, estaba bastante emocionada.

Pero antes de subir las escaleras corrió al lado de Remus, y lo abrazó –descansa papá...perdón por lo de la mañana.

-¿olvídalo si? mañana vendré con una sorpresa para ti.

Beth subió a su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ginny y Hermione, mientras los adultos hablaban abajo.

-pobre criatura…-decía Molly mientras tomaba su té –así que aun esta muy deprimida por lo de Sirius ¿eh?

-así es Molly, cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme ¿si?

-estoy segura que con los chicos se le pasará la tristeza.

Bill le explicaba a Fleur lo sucedido con Beth y Sirius…

-pobeg y yo fui tan grosera…pediog a su padre y yo…me disculparé…

-no te preocupes Fleur… -dijo Remus tranquilo – mejor será que no toques el tema…

-esta bien…pero no volveré a… ¿cómog se digse Bill?

-¿ser celosa? –dijo Bill tratando de no reírse.

-mañana traeré a alguien que cada vez que lo veo me pregunta por ella…y se que ella muere por ver… ¡nos vemos mañana familia!

Remus desapareció en un ¡pum! Y dejó a su pequeña al cuidado de los Weasley; esperando a animarla con su sorpresa, y lo haría…y cambiará muchas cosas sin saberlo con esa sorpresa…

Hermione fue la primera en despertar y notar la presencia de Beth ahí, no quería despertarla, pero ella ya estaba despierta y sólo se puso de pie para abrazar a su amiga…

-¡hola Hermione! Te extrañaba…-Beth saltaba emocionada de ver a su amiga- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? ¿Qué me perdí?

-¡que gusto verte! ¿Como estas? solo sabemos de ti por las pocas cartas que mandaste… ¿estas bien? ¿te divertiste? …bueno tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.

-si y mucho…tengo mucho que contarte… ¿te veo abajo si?

-iré a despertar a los chicos para que te vean…

-no…no están, los vi salir muy temprano a jugar Quidditch.

-¿por que no fuiste?

-quería…

-entonces…si querías… ¿por qué no fuiste?

-quería…. ¡desayunar antes!

-¡eres igual que Ron! ¡No cambias!-reía Hermione sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga, le daba gusto que aun tuviera su sentido del humor, aunque había cambiado mucho en un verano- date prisa para ir juntas a verlos…¿Ginny fue también?

-no…creo que ella esta abajo…con Fleur…por cierto… ¿que le pasa?… ¡me trató como si yo quisiera robarle a Bill!

Hermione se reía a carcajadas – ¿en serio?

-si… ¡ni que me gustara Bill!, si es muy guapo pero, por lo mismo… ¡ya parece que me va a hacer caso! Además, de interesarme por alguien con apellido Weasley… ¡sería Charlie!

Las dos chicas rieron…

-¡que no te oiga Ginny!

-si… tienes razón…aunque…-sonrío como recordando algo muy agradable -yo feliz con Charlie…es un amor.

Hermione la vio sorprendida…no creía lo que su amiga le había dicho… ¿era que acaso ya no veía a Harry con los ojos de amor que lo veía el año anterior? ¿se había olvidado de él? …tenía que averiguar y más conociendo los sentimientos de Harry hacía ella…

Después de desayunar corrieron hasta el lugar donde jugaban los chicos; Ginny y Beth llevaban sus escobas, Beth quería mostrarles que bien sabia jugar, pero la reacción amistosa de Harry y Ron no fue lo que esperaba….fue algo raro…los dos la veían extraños…y Harry tragaba saliva cada rato…y se atontaba…Beth no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a los chicos.

Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, y saludarlos como debía…oyó un grito familiar que venía de atrás de ellas…

-¡hija! Ven… te tengo una sorpresa…

-¡Remus! Beth corrió colina abajo seguida por Ginny y Hermione…sin importarle dejar a los atontados de sus amigos…

De pronto; de atrás de un árbol salió un joven…alto, de cabello un poco largo peinado hacía atrás, a lo lejos las chicas lo miraban atentas…no sabían quien podría ser ese encanto…pero su carita y su modo pausado de caminar eran inconfundibles…

-¡Neville! –Beth corrió hacía el haciendo que cayeran los dos – ¡Neville! -Beth lo levantó de un jalón, al verlo cara a cara se sintió un poco rara…sentía como mariposas que volaban en su estómago –Neville ¿eres tú?

Pero al parecer la pregunta era para ella también… Neville tenía la misma cara de tonto que había hecho Harry…

-Beth…si…soy yo…pero tú… estas… ¿eres tú?

-pues si tontito…soy yo… ¿Quién más?...ven –intentó colgarse de su cuello pero vio que le costaba alcanzarlo- ¿que te pasó?…creciste demasiado…te ves… ¡tan lindo! –Beth sonreía al ver a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron…y se quedaron sin decir nada…justo en el momento en que de la colina, venía bajando Harry y el resto de los Weasley, que miraban la escena sorprendidos, ¿acaso estaban viendo el inicio de algo entre sus amigos?, al único que no pareció gustarle nadita aquello; era a Harry, que veía la escena molesto…

-¿Cuál es la palabra Harry? –le preguntó Ron – ¿bella? y que hay entre ella y Neville?

Ron movía las piezas del ajedrez a tal velocidad que Harry se mareaba; además, no estaba muy concentrado con el juego…desde el momento en que Beth y Neville se encontraron en la colina, se fueron a dar un paseo por el campo, con la excusa de que tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, y a Harry le dolía el cuello de ver el reloj atrás de él…esperando a que llegaran los dos.

-ya casi es hora de comer y no han vuelto, yo que quería jugar Quidditch…con ella hacemos equipo.

-ella no juega, lo sabes…-Harry miró a Ron enojado, no le gustaba que le recordara la tardanza de su amiga – dudo que tarde…no se seguro andar por ahí solos.

-¿no es seguro o no quieres que estén solos? –la voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de su obsesión con el reloj y las miradas rápidas a la ventana- no se de que hablas Hermione.

-si Hermione…es peligroso, a eso se refiere Harry…-Ron le sonreía a Hermione porque sabia bien lo que pensaba Harry - ¿o no amigo?

-¡pues claro que si!

-¡no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver! –dijo Hermione molesta – ¡no te hagas tonto Harry! sabes a que me refiero.

Estaban en eso cuando los dos chicos aparecieron por el horizonte jugando carreras, Harry miraba a Beth acercarse a toda prisa riendo, su cabello se movía por el viento…y Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima…y entre más se acercaba menos se concentraba…

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban ellos, pudo verla bien…y no sabía que pensar…o más bien sentir…no sabía porque quería arrebatarla de la mano de su amigo y besarla…

Había crecido ese verano, sus ojos habían cambiado un poco resaltando el tono grisáceo propio de los Black, lo que hacia verlos grandes y más profundos…Harry sintió que se perdía en ellos cuando ella lo miró…llevaba una falda escocesa…que si antes parecía quedarle larga ahora le quedaba perfecta dejando ver sus largas piernas, y Harry se detuvo en su boca…pensando lo que haría si sus amigos no estuvieran ahí, pero algo lo hacía sentir miedo…parecía haberse vuelto inaccesible, sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

-bueno tengo que irme…-interrumpió Neville su momento de observación –le diré al Profesor Lupin que estoy listo.

-¡quédate a comer Neville! –dijo Ron con entusiasmo, ignorando el gesto de odio de Harry.

-si anda…-Beth jalaba la mano de Neville – ¡quédate si…aun tengo cosas que contarte!

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso…si aun les faltaba que hablar… ¿Qué habían estado haciendo todas esas horas? Hermione le dio un pisotón a Harry para que dejara de apretar los dientes y hacer ruido…estaba enfurecido…y quería matar al chico, y también a ella…por que ella era de él…y si no se la dejaba a Draco siendo un rival poderoso…menos a Neville….ella tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones…


	13. Chapter 13

A Harry se le hizo eterno el día…deseaba que Neville se fuera lo más rápido posible; a cada segundo perdía cada vez más la paciencia…y veía a los dos chicos riéndose y platicando…

-¿es tarde no? –decía Harry entre dientes a Beth –es peligroso andar por ahí a estas horas…

-tienes razón Harry…-dijo ella evitando lucir molesta , miró a Neville con dulzura –vamos Neville, es hora…no quiero que te pase nada…aquí Harry se preocupa también, ya vez…desde la hora de la comida…un rato más que te quedes y podrías causarle un infarto por la preocupación. ¿o no Harry?

-es tarde solo dije eso…-contestó el chico poniéndose rojo como tomate, todos se habían dado cuenta de lo mal que se había visto con el otro chico –no quise…

-como sea…-Beth tomó la mano de Neville y entró a la Madriguera para buscar a Remus, pero no sin antes mirar a Harry con una mirada bastante fría que el no conocía, y por supuesto; no le gustó, pero más lo dejó frió lo que ella hizo después, algo que jamás había intentado…movió la cabeza como lo hacía Fleur…haciendo que su cabello se moviera con mucha elegancia…y funcionó, Harry se quedó mirándola, no sabía si aquella actitud retadora la hacía aun más bella a sus ojos, ella vio su reacción con el rabillo del ojo…y no pudo más que sonreír…

Para colmo de Harry; después de aquel penoso momento, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de acercarse a ella; y cuando podía ella lo ignoraba por completo, haciendo que Harry deseara más su presencia…y así fue casi hasta volver al Colegio…donde Harry aprovecharía que no estarían sus amigos en el vagón para hablar con ella, y disculparse por su actitud…

-Beth…

- ¿eh? –Beth alzó la vista de un libro que se había comprado en Rumania, y del cual le regaló uno igual a Hermione – ¿me hablabas Harry?

-si, quiero decirte algo, más bien necesito decirte algo…

-ah, ¿se puede saber que es?

-mira yo…-Harry no podía hablar, la mirada de ella estaba clavada en él, no sabía que decirle, solo la miraba –quiero disculparme por ese día en la Madriguera, no era mi intención.

-no es conmigo la disculpa…es con Neville.

-pero tú…

-ya te dije, discúlpate con él…

-pero Beth…-Harry se enfadó y sacó un libro para evitar hablarle; pero no podía leer, no podía dejar de verla…decidió salir a dar una vuelta porque no aguantaba la situación, no sabía que había pasado, pero esa no era su Beth…y la nueva lo intimidaba, lo molestaba…lo obsesionaba.

Pero al parecer según se dio cuenta al volver al Colegio, no era el único que sentía que ella había cambiado…Seamus no sabía que hacer para acercarse, su pareja del baile Justin; la miraba hasta asustado, el único que parecía tranquilo era Neville, era con el único con quien no se portaba como una…Harry no sabía como definir eso_… ¿Cómo una bruja de cuento para niños_? -se preguntaba y el mismo se contestaba- _no…como una chica hermosa que sabe que lo es y lo usa para volverte loco Harry, eso…lo peor es que lo esta logrando…estas loco por ella._

-¡Harry! –Harry buscó de donde venía esa voz, y venía de la persona que menos esperaba que se dirigiera e él después de haberlo tratado tan mal en la Madriguera.

-Neville, me asustaste…y oye…

-no te preocupes Harry…

-pero…

-ya te dije que te olvides de eso, no es nada…en realidad no le veo la importancia –dijo el chico riendo –solo quiero que me pases el plato que esta a tu lado, eso era todo… ¿que pensabas que te iba a decir?

_¿no le veo la importancia? _Harry miraba a Neville incrédulo, este estaba peor que Beth, tenía esa seguridad nueva que lo ponía de malas…se estaba volviendo todo un rival digno, _¡genial, lo que me faltaba_! se repetía Harry, _un nuevo y pretencioso rival…como si no tuviera bastante con Malfoy… ¡Malfoy! _Harry lo buscó en la mesa del comedor…no había señales suyas…miró la suya…Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville…no era cierto…ella no estaba…ni Malfoy ni ella…Harry se puso de pie tirando la servilleta, iría a buscarla y ahora si no aguantaría gritarle…hasta sus sentimientos si era necesario…

- ¿Qué tienes Harry? ¿A dónde vas? –Ron le preguntó con la boca llena -¿quieres que vaya contigo?

- ¡no! estoy cansado, voy a la sala común, nos vemos…

-¡nos vemos!

Harry se estremeció, miró hacía donde había escuchado esa voz y se sintió avergonzado, estaba tan sumido en su nueva obsesión que no vio al objeto de ella sentada justo a su lado.

- nos vemos…-Harry no tuvo opción más que salir del comedor, aunque moría de hambre, a media escalera escuchó una voz dulce que lo llamaba –Harry…te fuiste sin comer nada…toma…-le puso un pastel de caldero en la mano – por si te da hambre en la noche…aunque siempre podemos asaltar la cocina.

-Beth…

-¿si Harry?

-nada…solo…gracias.

-¡de nada! y Harry…

-¿si?

Beth caminó hacía el y se quedó a unos centímetros de la boca de Harry, veía los ojos verdes del chico fijados en ella sin parpadear, y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo.

-descansa…-le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches.

Harry la vio bajar lentamente las escaleras, con su cabello moviéndose de un lado a otro…aunque notó que no era lo único que le gustaba de ella; su forma de caminar, su sonrisa, estaba embobado igual que unos chicos de primer año que la veían bajar por la escalera, a los que Harry miró con brusquedad y al reconocerlo, dejaron de verla.

Pero lo que no sabía Harry, es que Beth se iba riendo de lo que había hecho con la pobre mente de Harry, _eres mala Beth Black…pero sólo así, lograrás que te diga lo que quieres…porque no puedes vivir sin él…y no descansarás hasta que sea para ti solita…_se iba diciendo así misma mientras caminaba rumbo a su mesa, llamando la atención de los chicos, aunque ella solo le importaba el chico de ojos verdes.

-eres mala…no deberías ser así…no me gusta que seas así. –le dijo Neville al oído, cuando se sentó en su lugar.

-dijiste que me apoyarías en todo, no estoy orgullosa, pero no me voy a dar por vencida…si esto no funciona…-Beth sabía que eso no funcionaría de todas maneras- me olvido de Harry por siempre, le hago caso a las ideas de Charlie y…

-le harás caso a Malfoy ¿o no?

-para nada…al menos que sea necesario…pero en definitiva…si puedo evitarlo lo haré.

-entonces…Beth, esto no me gusta…vuelve a ser tú… ¡por favor!

-¿por qué? –Beth trataba de mantener la imagen fría ante todos pero se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas–a nadie le agrado como soy…ni siquiera a mi padre le agradaba.

-ya te dijo Charlie, ya te dijo Remus, y yo…ya te dijimos que no es verdad…por favor…por lo que más quieras…vuelve a ser tú…

Beth miró a Neville a los ojos, dulcemente como lo hacía siempre _¿por lo que más quieras? …buena pregunta…no se si lo que más quiero es a Harry o a ti_…se preguntaba al ver los ojos de su amigo…

-Beth…

-anda, tengo sueño… ¿nos vamos?

-si –la miraba sin saber porque sentía odio hacía aquello que la había vuelto tan fría…pero más estaba asustado por lo que pensaba…si Harry no le hacía caso…el tenía el campo libre, pero… no sería fácil, no había conquistado el corazón cálido de su amiga… ¿podría con el nuevo y desolado corazón frío?...no sabía porqué tenía la confianza de que sí.

Antes de irse a su dormitorio, Beth saltó al cuello de su amigo, pero él lucía ausente…

-¡Neville! ¿qué piensas? –le sonrío –no te asustes…ni que me fuera a volver mortífago…

-no digas eso ni en juego.

-es que te asusta que me ponga tan mala según tú.

-si, no eres así…no es como…

-¿cómo? –se sentó la chica en el sillón, invitándolo a sentarse junto -¿cómo que?

-nada…

Beth se acercó a su amigo, puso su cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó fuertemente…

-tu sabes que no soy así…no puedo…no me gusta…

-entonces ¿por qué te comportas así?

-porque…

-no sabes, y me vuelves loco así…no me gusta…

Beth cerró los ojos y puso las manos en el pecho de su amigo, podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora…y el suyo propio igual…se sentía tan bien…tan en paz estar con él…

-Nev…

-aja

-dime… ¿a ti te agrado como era antes?

Beth levantó la vista y vio a Neville mirarla con unos ojos tan dulces que se le derritió el corazón, no sabía por qué…Harry no le importaba…estaba lejos de ahí, aunque estuviera a solo unos metros…lo mismo que Malfoy.

-Beth…yo…-su cabeza le gritaba que le dijera en ese momento todo lo que sentía pero no tuvo valor-sabes que si…

-¿si? bueno…yo…yo…-estuvo a punto de darle un beso- descansa Neville…

-lo mismo

-por cierto…espera…

Beth subió a su dormitorio y bajó con el paquete que le dio Charlie.

-toma, no se que sea… es para ti de Charlie…me dijo que te lo diera cuando no supiera que decirte…y que no lo viera yo.

-¿en serio?

-si.

Neville la vio subir mientras abría el pequeño paquete, pero aquello solo contenía dos pedazos de pergamino…el que sostenía él ahora le parecía muy enigmático…

_Neville…_

_Cuando sientas que quieres dejar todo porque no la entiendes, porque hace cosas que te enfadan, porque sientas que no vale la pena seguir esperándola… solo lee el otro pergamino._

_Charlie._

Neville tomó el segundo pergamino, pero lo volvió a guardar en su cajita, no quería saber lo que decía el otro pedazo…_al menos aún no…no hasta que se pierda la última esperanza…_se repitió mientras entraba a su dormitorio…


	14. Chapter 14

Al día siguiente, a Beth le daba vuelta la cabeza de tantos pensamientos y dudas sobre su adorado Harry…y lo del día anterior con Neville era algo nuevo…no sabía porque no le producía dudas, o miedo…era algo lindo…pero entonces se acordó…se había olvidado de lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, miró hacía la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Draco…no estaba…aunque se le heló la sangre cuando lo vio entrar ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? la noche anterior le había dicho a Neville que al menos que fuera necesario, no se acercaría al chico…

Pero había algo más que no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, contó con sus dedos los motivos que tenía para vivir preocupada en voz alta para ver si no se le olvidaba ninguno…

-uno…no se por qué aun sigo enfadada con mi padre si él no tiene la culpa…dos…

-no sabes que hacer con Harry, tres no sabes…bueno ni yo tampoco sé…-rió Neville llevándose a la boca un pedazo de tocino del plato de su amiga.

-¡Buenos días Neville!… ¿resolviste el misterio de Charlie?

-si, algo…-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-entonces dime…

-no puedo…y bueno ¿tú que tienes? te noto rara…te encuentro ahí; sin probar bocado, contando las cosas que te hacen infeliz…

Beth miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, puso su mano sobre la suya, apretándola fuertemente.

-ya vi. al tercero…mirando hacía aquí…-le señaló con una mirada a Draco –eso me debería de bastar ¿no? ….él me recuerda a Voldemort…entonces ya son cuatro motivos.

Los dos rieron…

-y cinco…yo.

-¡oh vamos Longbottom!… ¡tu no me haces infeliz! al contrario –los dos se pusieron rojos aunque no sabían si era por la risa o por lo que ella había dicho unos segundos antes-…las palabras de ayer me han hecho pensar…tienes razón no soy mala…no puedo serlo con Harry…hoy le pediré perdón por mi actitud…

-¡así me gusta!…ya sabía yo que no eras así.

-¿con que me conoces mucho eh?

-si…puedo jurarlo…pero ¿por qué me ves así?

Beth no le contestó a Neville, solo empezó a hacerle cosquillas, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes que sonreían al ver a los dos sonriendo y tan felices; y los más cercanos amigos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro, y más cuando los dos se quedaban viendo como si no existiera nadie más… aunque se preguntaban si ellos ya sabían lo que ellos ya habían percibido….

-por lo visto interrumpo…

-¡ey Harry! no para nada –dijo Beth que miraba al recién llegado sonriendo, -justo le decía a Neville que iría a buscarte

-¿así?

-si, ¿no te importa? –miró a su amigo- no tardo. –tomó la mano de Harry para irse.

-no adelante…

Neville se quedó viendo a los dos chicos salir del comedor, en el fondo sabía que no podría competir con él; pero le agradaba tener aquellos momentos que ella y Harry no compartían, como si esa fuera su gran ventaja sobre él…

Harry y Beth salieron del Colegio rumbo al lago, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, Harry solo la miraba caminar a su lado, preguntándose porque su corazón era un río revuelto…

-dijiste que me ibas a buscar…

-si…Harry quiero pedirte disculpas…me he portado bastante mal contigo…

Harry la miraba sonriéndole…sentía muchas cosas por ella, pero por lo que había visto en esos días…ella había dejado de sentirlas por él hace mucho.

-esta bien, no pasa nada… ¿tú estas bien?

-¿por qué lo dices?...ah si, no hemos hablado desde ese día…

-si… ¿Cómo has estado?

-estoy bien Harry…es sólo que extraño a mi padre…no sé…siento que Charlie tiene razón…es algo que me costará superar; primero lo tuve, lo mandaron a Azkaban, otra vez lo tengo, y luego…muere….no tuvimos tiempo, el no tuvo tiempo para saber como era yo.

-yo le dije mucho de ti.

-lo se…y gracias.

-pero no es por eso que querías hablar conmigo… ¿me equivoco?

-no la verdad…siento ser tan mandona contigo.

-no eres mandona…tienes razón para estar enojada conmigo supongo.

-dámelas… ves, no hay …-ella dijo mientras tomaba unos guijarros y los lanzaba al lago, tomó dos y se los dio a Harry , los dos chicos empezaron a lanzarlos con todas sus fuerzas…mientras platicaban y reían.

-sabes Harry…no quiero que este año sea igual al pasado…no quiero pelearme ni contigo ni con Neville de nuevo…no puedo estar sin las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo.

Harry la veía lanzar los guijarros con fuerza, mientras digería las palabras que ella había dicho.

-¿dijiste?

-si…-ella sonrío y tomó la mano de Harry en las suyas –ya lo sabes Potter no te hagas tontito, solo quiero que lo sepas, que no lo olvides nunca, te lo dije antes…siempre estaré contigo…pase lo que pase…-Beth miró los ojos de Harry y se acercó a él-siempre seré tu Canuta guión Lunática…-ella sonrió pues jamás se había referido a ella misma como hija de Canuto- y tu siempre serás mi joven Cornamenta, como debe ser…como ellos querían.

-Beth, no quiero eso.

-¿no? –lo miró curiosa.- ¿por?

-quiero ser algo más…aparte de ser los herederos de los merodeadores.

-Harry…

Harry se acercó dulcemente a ella y la besó con mucha ternura, ella le respondió igual, y abrazó a Harry, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no entendían porque no podían dejar de reírse…

-¿qué hay de Cho?

-no hay nada con Cho….y ¿Malfoy?

-¿tenías que tocar el tema?…será mejor que te sientes Harry…

Beth le contó todo a Harry, y bajaba la cabeza toda apenada y roja…-lo siento Harry…estaba muy enfadada contigo…me sentía sola…se que no es pretexto…por favor…espero algún día me perdones.

Harry no decía nada, ni respiraba…solo se paró y caminó sin decir nada a la escuela…Beth se quedó sentada en una piedra, secándose las lágrimas…estaba segura que había perdido a Harry por siempre, hasta que sintió su dulce beso en su mejilla.

-vamos, ¿no te quedaras ahí por siempre verdad?

-no

Los dos chicos sonrieron, y corrieron hasta la sala común en una competencia cuyo perdedor comería el panecillo que Hagrid había horneado, y que seguro era una enorme piedra…pero ninguno de los dos sabía por qué; aunque aquel beso había sido tan dulce, no lo habían sentido tanto, pero cuando vieron a sus amigos sentados en la sala jugando y platicando lo supieron…

-parece que somos mejores como amigos ¿no? –dijo el chico.

-parece que si… ¿entonces ese beso?

-fue lindo… ¿Qué hacemos?

-no se…

-si nos damos la oportunidad… ¿crees que funcionará? –Harry la miró- ¿nos damos la oportunidad?

-¡si! hay que darnos una oportunidad…pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con…ya sabes?

-¿Voldemort?

-no Harry…Malfoy.

-estaremos juntos, y juntos resolveremos esto ¿Qué dices?

-esta bien.

Se unieron al grupo de sus amigos que los veían como si estuvieran planeando una gran travesura…Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella, y ella no había estado tan contenta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como había sucedido la mayor parte de las veces…no sabía cuanto duraría aquello...

-Harry…-le dijo ella en un murmullo, sin que los otros los vieran.

-¿si?

-olvídalo…no es nada…

-dime…

Beth lo miraba, era lo que siempre había deseado, pero no sabía, sentía que algo no estaba bien, y sabía que Harry lo sentía en el fondo también.

-nada –dijo ella sonriendo- supongo que solo fue la emoción.

-supongo que si….

Los dos chicos se miraron, mientras caminaban al lado de sus amigos rumbo a las clases…

El tiempo parecía correr más rápido cuando estaban juntos, aunque cuando lo estaban pasaban gran parte del tiempo platicando del Quidditch y sus planes si Voldemort no existiera; no entendían porque les costaba tanto acercarse y darse un beso como el del lago porque desde ese día no lo habían vuelto a intentar…y no sabían; en especial, por qué sentían algo más por otras personas…pensaban que eran los nervios, la rutina de tratarse como amigos…

-¿Cómo va todo con Harry? –preguntó Hermione a Beth mientras escribía su tarea de pociones- ¿todo bien?

-si…todo bien Hermione… ¿me prestas tu libro? –le contesto en voz bajita y poco decidida mientras tomaba el libro.

-no evadas el tema Beth...

-no evado el tema…

-si lo haces…no anda bien ¿o si?

Beth levantó la mirada de la hoja, por más que trataba de concentrarse, los ingredientes para la poción que había dejado Slughorn no eran tan importantes…tenía que decir lo que sentía.

-si anda bien todo… ¿no se nota?

-no...no parecen novios…parecen…

-amigos…si lo se…

-si –Hermione se sintió apenada de haber molestado a la chica – lo siento, no quise…

-no lo lamentes Hermione…sabes muy bien lo que pasa…a ti no se te escapa nada.

-¿entonces?

- no se… ¿es lógico? Digo…hay muchas chicas que morirían por salir con Harry; y yo, yo quejándome…

Beth empezó a hablar más rápido, sin esperar a que su amiga le contestara…

-no se qué puedo hacer para que esto funcione, no se qué es lo que falla…desde que lo conozco es lo único que quiero, lo sabes…

Beth tomó un respiro, miró con esperanza a Hermione, y con voz triste; muy parecida a la que hacía Myrtle cuando hablaba, le preguntó…-tú qué eres tan lista, dime… ¿Qué crees que deba a hacer? Dime… ¿crees que deba acabar con esto? ¿pero si lo pierdo?- Beth puso cara de espanto – ¿y si lo pierdo para siempre?

- antes que nada… ¡cálmate! son muchas preguntas…-Hermione se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado.

Hermione trataba de calmarla dándole palmadas en la espalda, pero Beth no parecía quererse calmar, y menos cuando dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, causando un gran ruido. - bueno eso depende… ¿tiene algo que no te guste?

-eso es lo peor…no le veo nada malo…él es magnífico…dulce, bueno, me cuida y...-se levantó con gesto de dolor mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar del golpe.

-ya se lo qué te pasa con Harry…

-¿así? dime…

-Harry no es Neville.

-no digas tonterías… ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí? –dijo Beth riéndose nerviosamente- para nada…es mi amigo lo sabes…

-¿sabes otra cosa?

Le decía Beth a Hermione sin verla, mientras acomodaba sus libros en su mochila- no se…pero siento que le estorbo a Harry…él no me quiere…lo sé…

-no le estorbas a Harry, ¿él te lo ha dicho? además…sabes…deberías pensar en lo que te he dicho de Neville.

-no…somos amigos desde pequeños…no hay nada más que eso.

-no digo –dijo Hermione riéndose un poco –eso sucede…los amigos se transforman el algo más.

-¿así? entonces… ¿Qué hay contigo y Ron?

Las dos chicas salieron riendo de la biblioteca, rumbo a la clase, cuando Beth encontró que no podía escapar de Draco Malfoy por siempre, aunque quisiera…ahí estaba recargado en la pared sin moverse…esperando a que pasaran por ahí.

-no le hagas caso…sigue caminando… ¿Qué querrá?

-no te metas en esto Granger. –Draco miró a Hermione con desdén contestando a su pregunta – es con ella, no contigo…tu puedes irte, no te necesito.

-esta bien Hermione…-Beth se acercó a su amiga y le dijo en un susurro-no le hagas caso.

-si quieres…me quedo -pero Hermione le hizo caso a la mirada de seguridad de su amiga.

-esta bien…yo me encargo, de todos modos necesito aclarar algo con él.

Los dos chicos caminaron por el corredor sin decir nada, hasta que Draco tomó su mano y la acercó hacía el.

-te he mandado notas… ¿por qué me has ignorado todas estas semanas?

-Draco, es difícil decirte que yo no quise llegar a eso en tu casa…me agradas si…pero no como quieres…lamento mucho haberte dicho que era posible algo entre tu y yo.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

-lo siento Draco…

-no…espera…-Draco tomó su mano y le dijo con una sonrisa, aquella que utilizaba para mostrarse tranquilo y que en realidad era el reflejo de su mente maquinando un plan- no era para eso que te buscaba…en parte si…pero es que necesito estar contigo…me he sentido muy solo, y tu me has ayudado mucho. ¿no me negaras tu amistad o si?

-no, claro que no.

-ahora dime… ¿es cierto lo de tú y Potter?

-si…

-ah, felicidades… ¿es lo que querías o no?

-pues si…mira…déjame explicarte…

-no te preocupes…yo te entiendo…así son las cosas; tú amas a Potter como yo te amo a ti, y bueno…te deseo que seas feliz con él.

Beth rió de las palabras de Draco; él no sabía como eran las cosas realmente, y si las supiera no estaría tan complaciente…aprovecharía la situación al máximo, aprovecharía que su relación era frágil, y que los sentimientos de Harry no eran aun muy claros para ella.

-Draco, gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte.

-no agradezcas…es que quiero que seas feliz. –Draco sonrío mientras besaba la mano de la chica…

Draco no podía creer lo ingenua que era; ella no sabía que su plan era lucir como todo un hombre abnegado, que deseaba su felicidad, y que aceptaría solo su amistad…por lo mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que ella le creía su sincera amistad.

-bueno, debo irme ¿si? –Beth lo miraba en el fondo contenta de no tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos hacia Draco.

-¿te acompaño? Bueno mejor no…no quiero que tu novio me transforme en algo.-rió el chico.

-bueno, que tengas un buen día…-se despidió de él con una sonrisa, que él trató de evitar…sabía que su única debilidad era su dulce sonrisa.

Draco esperó hasta que ella se perdió de vista para mostrar su enojo, tendría que ser más duro…tendría que hacer lo que le había jurado a Harry "_haré que te odie Potter_" se repetía, pero no sabía como…necesitaba un plan perfecto…destruir la imagen de Harry, era lo único que podía hacer_…¿pero cómo? _miró a la parejita que venía discutiendo del lado contrario del corredor…miró la cabellera roja de Ginny Weasley…sabía que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry…solo era cuestión de ver como encajaba eso en su plan…talvez destrozando el corazón de su amada, _una decepción… esa es la clave…_Draco pensó mientras le sonreía a Ginny, que lo miró con asco cuando Draco pasó a su lado…_eso es_…_gracias Weasley_..._me agradecerás después_…


	15. Chapter 15

Lo que ignoraba Draco y que no contaba para su plan era el cariño que existía entre su amada y el mejor amigo de ella…

Neville y Beth pasaban largo tiempo juntos, algo que Draco no le parecía de gran problema, para él solo era su amigo; el problema era Harry, y como quitarlo del camino…aunque sí ya tenía una misión encargada por Voldemort, mucho más difícil…lo de Harry sería fácil, Draco pasaba sus largos tiempos libres planeando todo…pero olvidaba lo más importante del plan…a ella, que al ignorar lo que sucedía con Draco seguía su vida tranquila…

-vamos Neville… ¿Dónde estas? –gritó ella mientras los buscaba entre los arbustos, cargando en sus pequeños brazos y con muchos problemas…dulces, panecillos y jugo de calabaza.

-aquí…-se oyó la voz de Neville que venía de la parte trasera del invernadero número 3.

-¿aquí donde? –pero no hubo tiempo de respuesta, sintió que alguien la jalaba de la pierna hacía abajo, sacó su varita pensando que era una planta peligrosa; como el Lazo del Diablo, pero era Neville que estaba cómodamente sentado en el suelo, rodeado de plantas que le servían de techo a su pequeña guarida…

-con que éste es tu lugar secreto ¿eh?

-es mejor que la Torre de Astronomía…acéptalo.

-parece un túnel…pero –se sentó al lado de su amigo –es cómodo, grande…-miró hacía arriba y percibió un olor agradable –es lindo…talvez tengas razón…y sea mejor que la Torre…y ¿a que huele?

-te dije que era agradable, lo he estado construyendo desde que la maestra Sprout me dio su confianza de entrar y salir de los invernaderos cuando quisiera…y huele a hierbabuena, un poco de vainilla, y menta.

-vaya paraíso que te hiciste…y gracias por invitarme.

-no agradezcas… mi lugar, es tú lugar, y…pensé que vendrías con Harry… -Neville se asomó para buscar a Harry - ¿dónde esta?

-ya sabes…práctica de Quidditch…es el capitán…tiene que estar.

-lo siento…si quieres vamos a verlo…-se intentó levantar de su lugar.

-no, déjalo…-ella lo jaló hacía abajo de nuevo- se pone de malas con los entrenamientos…y más cuando tiene tantas misteriosas cosas que hacer, y ahora siente mucha responsabilidad…algo de qué si no ganan estos juegos, las posibilidades de ganar la copa es difícil…y bueno…cosas de Quidditch ya sabes…

-no, la realidad es que no sé…-dijo Neville riendo- que rápido se ha ido este año…siento que fue ayer cuando…

-¿cuando formábamos parte del pequeño Ejército de Dumbledore?

-si…

-lo mismo digo, pero fue agradable ¿no crees?

-si…en el fondo, siento que me cambió mucho.

-un poco si…pero me agrada eso, aunque la verdad…prefiero al dulce y nervioso Neville.

-¡no es verdad!...era; bueno aun soy, un poco torpe… ¿Qué bueno tiene eso?

Beth se acercó a Neville y lo miró, estaba tan cerca de él que se puso nervioso, aunque ella estaba peor…era algo agradable y distinto…no había miedo, sólo existían ellos dos.

-es verdad…es lo que te hace único…es lo que me gusta de ti – ¿había dicho ella eso? Y ¿por qué había estado a punto de besarlo? Beth se puso roja, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran más, con voz nerviosa solo se le ocurrió algo que decir para quitar la tension…-¿quieres jugo de calabaza?

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron ahí juntos; el tiempo corrió entre recuerdos, chistes, planes, ataques de cosquillas, una visita guiada por el invernadero a cargo de Neville, y claro; con cajas de dulces y botellas de jugo vacíos.

-es tiempo de volver…aunque ya no tengo hambre…

- pues claro…-dijo Neville mientras levantaba la basura- te comiste todo tú sola…ni un pastelillo me dejaste…

-y tu las grageas, el jugo, y las ranas de chocolate, estamos a mano, y eso que no vino Seamus…te hubieras quedado sin nada.

Los dos salieron de su túnel felices; ya había oscurecido, y era la hora de la cena, aunque poco les importaba, iban jugando y riéndose…no fue hasta que llegaron a la mesa que sintieron que la realidad los alcanzó, sobretodo a él, cuando Neville miró la cara de enojo de Harry…_son novios…Beth y Harry…no Beth y Neville… _le decía la cabeza, el corazón le decía _entonces pregúntale a ella… ¿por qué parece que sólo contigo es feliz? _

-¿donde estabas? –preguntó Harry mirando a los dos chicos, estaba un poco molesto pero trató de no ponerse tan pesado como ese día en la Madriguera.

-estaba en el invernadero con Neville, ¿qué tal la práctica?

-normal…-Harry empezó a hablar de la práctica, y luego se unió Ron a la discusión, haciendo que la ausencia de Beth pasara a segundo plano por el resto de la noche.

Poco a poco; con los días…Beth se dio cuenta con dolor, que ella era el segundo plano para Harry siempre…aunque evitaba admitirlo…sólo Neville se daba cuenta de ese sufrimiento que ocultaba…el sufría con ella, y luchaba por no ser un aprovechado de la situación…

El tiempo se fue rápido para todos, llegó Navidad que entusiasmaba a los chicos con la posibilidad de pasar las fiestas en la Madriguera en paz…

Pero lo que tenía más feliz a Beth era que estaba todo volviendo a como era antes, talvez no exactamente…pero como había dicho Charlie; poco a poco estaba volviendo a recuperar el afecto por su padre, ya no se sentía tan abandonada y con lo de Harry menos, aunque las dudas la asaltaban, pero se las tragaba.

Los dos chicos habían prometido no regalarse algo muy costoso o complicado…Beth le regaló un juego de ajedrez, cuyas piezas podrían cambiar a figuras de jugadores de Quidditch…lo que le facilitaría planear estrategias; era toda una novedad en el campo de los artículos para cualquier aficionado al juego mágico, y aunque habían prometido no gastar mucho…Beth se lo obsequió.

Harry le obsequió a ella un paquete que según el catálogo estaba "_recomendado por los especialistas en Dragones para los futuros estudiosos de estas grandes criaturas_" lo cual a Harry le pareció perfecto después de haber visto varios catálogos… pensó que solo eso la haría feliz.

Beth disfrutó las fiestas como nadie, extrañaba a su padre y recordaba la Navidad del año anterior…aun así, estaba contenta disfrutando con sus seres queridos, pero algo nublaba su felicidad…al volver al Colegio las cosas seguirían igual con Harry, no sabía cuanto duraría esa relación, si es que a eso podría llamarle relación…

Las ausencias de Harry alimentaban las dudas, no porque ella no supiera que estaba haciendo; eso lo sabía bien, solo podrían ser dos cosas…Quidditch y Voldemort…y sabía que no podía contra eso…era lo que sucedía después; lo que tenía a su ya de por si angustiado corazón, triste…Harry tardaba en darse cuenta que ella estaba con él, podría pasar un buen rato sin darse cuenta de su presencia, y cuando lo hacía, pasaba sus momentos juntos, ausente...su mente estaba en otra parte…con alguien más, talvez…

Beth no entendía eso, pero trataba de lucir tranquila y no reflejar su tristeza, aunque para Neville y Hermione…eso era visible a kilómetros…

Draco no perdía la oportunidad de verla; y cada vez, luchaba más por contener lo que realmente ansiaba, disfrazaba su amor con amistad y galanterías…un día una caja de dulces, otra; una nota con alguna palabra dulce, y lo más asombroso…flores de todos tipos que salían de la varita de Draco.

Uno de esos días que Beth volvía de la biblioteca cargada de libros, y jalando su mochila iba ser el día en que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en el corazón de su amado Harry…con ayuda de los ácidos comentarios de Malfoy…

-¿te ayudo? –la voz de Draco; así de repente, rompiendo el silencio, casi hace que Beth tirara los libros al suelo.

-gracias Draco…pero yo puedo sola…-aunque sabía que no…apenas si podía ver sobre la gran torre de libros, había deseado encontrarse con cualquier otro chico…se preguntaba donde estaban Justin o Seamus; en ese momento, cuando los necesitaba.

Draco cargó la torre de libros y se dirigió sin hacerle caso a sus quejas, rumbo a la sala, pero los gritos de Ron interrumpieron sus galanterías…

Los dos chicos se acercaron a ver que sucedía…ahí estaba Ron como loco, gritándole a Ginny…la habían encontrado besándose con Dean…Ron estaba histérico, y Harry…

Beth miró la cara de odio de Harry hacía Dean…luego miró a Ginny…Beth luchaba por no llorar en ese momento al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el corazón de Harry, pero las palabras de Draco; que no cabía en sí de dicha por lo bien que había salido todo, incluso sin planearlo.

-vaya…por lo visto Thomas debería escribir su testamento…mira que la mirada de Potter es de muerte.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –le dijo Beth arrancándole los libros de las manos…

-no te enfades conmigo, pregúntale a tu novio por qué esta celoso, yo no tengo la culpa…

-vete ya…antes que te vean…por favor…

-ven…-Draco la jaló hacia él – ¿crees que Potter sienta lo mismo contigo? –trató de besarla pero ella lo empujó a un lado

-vete… ¿si?

-¿sabes algo? espero que lo tomes en cuenta…yo jamás vería a otra, teniéndote a ti…-le dijo sonriendo y tratando de secar una lágrima, pero ella lo rechazó con un golpe en la mano –yo…no te haría llorar…tú serías la única para mi.

Draco se fue, pero antes de irse pasó justo al lado de Harry, empujándolo para que viera a la chica atrás de él…al verla Harry sintió remordimiento, no sabía como explicar su actitud, intentó hablar pero ella lo interrumpió…

-Harry…-ella sonrío a pesar de lo que sentía- ¿todo bien?

Harry no supo que contestar…sólo ayudó a llevar sus libros…


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sabía que había sido muy frío con Beth todo ese tiempo; que ella no merecía que pensara en alguien que no fuera ella, no sabía que pensar…estaba seguro que le gustaba, porque se había puesto muy celoso de Draco el año anterior, y ese día en la Madriguera había comprobado lo que sentía…entonces no sabía por qué pensaba en Ginny…y tenía esos sentimientos a la vez hacía Beth, y lo peor es que el temía que ella se había dado cuenta…y eso le dolía en el alma, no quería lastimarla.

Lo peor para Harry es que Beth no mostraba señal de resentimiento, ni enojo…y según lo que le había dicho Hermione…fingía no haberse dado cuenta…

-deberías hablar con ella. –le dijo Hermione mientras esperaban a que la clase empezara.

-no se que decirle… ¿Qué tal si se enoja y no vuelve a hablarme? –Harry miró por encima del hombro de Hermione, la veía a ella platicando con sus viejos amigos.

-talvez no…inténtalo…tu bien sabes Harry, que ella te quiere mucho, y no dudo que te perdone cualquier cosa…

-no creo… ¿por qué habría de hacer eso?

-porque te quiere, por eso.

-por eso digo –dijo mientras se sentaba sin quitarle la vista de encima-no me perdonará jamás.

Harry planeo algo para el día siguiente…la llevaría a dar un paseo, y así retribuir algo las salidas, las prácticas, y sobretodo…su actitud hacía el beso de Ginny y Dean.

-¿que te parece escaparnos a Hogsmeade?

-no creo que sea una buena idea…además, no creo que deberías, al menos tú… ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?

-¡vamos! ¡será divertido!

-supongo…pero…

-¡no más excusas! además... ¿desde cuando un merodeador se priva de esas aventuras?

-¡esta bien! …sabes que no puedo negarme.

Beth y Harry huyeron bajo la capa aquel domingo, recorrieron las tiendas del pueblo; incluso, recobraron la emoción de aquel beso al besarse fuera de la Casa de los Gritos, donde sus padres habían pasado muchos momentos, hablaron de sus padres y de Voldemort…de la escuela, de ser aurores o estudiar dragones, volvieron a la escuela llenos de obsequios para los amigos, el recuerdo de un dulce paseo y una amistad fortalecida…de todo menos ellos…y Beth no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo así…

-Harry- Beth interrumpió a Harry antes de decir la contraseña de entrada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿no te has dado cuenta?

Harry la miró y se puso rojo; miró al suelo y luego a ella, en cierta manera ambos chicos parecían entenderse sin hablar, se comprendían y sabían lo que cada uno sentía.

-no te preocupes Harry…te entiendo…creo comprenderte y ¿sabes algo?

-¿qué?

-pienso que lo correcto es acabar con esto…no eres feliz, y no me gusta verte así.

-pero Beth soy feliz, me gusta estar contigo, me entiendes…

-yo también y tú lo sabes…-Beth se mordía los labios para evitar llorar, pero su voz se quebraba, sabía que Harry no era feliz a su lado…y eso le dolía más que su desamor.

-yo Harry…sabes que te quiero pero…

-¿pero? –la abrazó –no me gusta verte llorar…prometí cuidarte, protegerte…y mira…te hago daño.

-no lo haces…me has hecho muy feliz este tiempo, pero tú y yo sabemos que tu quieres a Ginny…y yo…

-¿tú quieres a alguien más?

Beth lo miró tristemente, pero sonrío al mismo tiempo…algo cálido llenaba poco a poco el espacio que estaba dejando él, no sabía que era…pero no le dolía la separación, aquella frase de _¿quieres a alguien más?_ le retumbaba en la cabeza…podría ser… ¿sería él?

-no se…no aun.

-Malfoy no ¿verdad?

-no, no que yo sepa…

-¡Elizabeth Cliodne Black! ¡No me digas que él! que te juro que…

Beth puso mirada seria, movió la cabeza aceptando aquello y miró a Harry que estaba rojo y temblando del coraje…

-Harry escúchame por favor…entiéndeme…-se acercó a él, lo abrazó aunque él no se movió para nada…

-¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?... ¿es por él que estamos rompiendo?

Beth puso su cabeza en su corazón, y Harry no pudo creer lo que escuchó después…ella estaba riéndose, trataba de evitarlo pero finalmente explotó en una sonora carcajada…

-¡debiste ver la cara que pusiste Harry! ¿Cómo crees?

-¡que mala broma! –Harry la miró enfadado aunque luchaba por no reírse.

Harry quería enojarse pero sabía que aquello se merecía por hacer conjeturas; de todos modos estaba contento, y verla a ella así le dio gusto, la risa de ella lo contagió y se vieron riéndose como tontos en los brazos del otro…

-bueno –dijo ella tratando de ponerse seria –ahora sabemos lo que pasa…y supongo que cada uno tendrá que buscar a ese ser amado –otra vez estalló en pequeñas risas- y conquistarlo…

-¡si tienes razón! …pero dime… ¿Quién es?

-buena pregunta Harry…-dijo ella tratando de guardar la seriedad, imitando los gestos que hacía Remus para no reírse, al quererla regañar por su conducta – tengo una idea… ¡pero ni creas que te voy a decir Potter! –dijo riéndose

-¡no seas! –la detuvo y frotó su cabeza con su puño fuertemente a manera de juego –dime anda…

-¡eso duele! –dijo ella tratando de contener la risa mientras se libraba del brazo de Harry -¿ves Harry? ¿acaso no es mejor ser mejores amigos?…a tu novia no podrías hacerle eso…y ella no podría vengarse como se debe…

-¿cómo?...no… ¡cosquillas no! –dijo él al verla tronando sus dedos y moviéndolos como pequeños tentáculos, mientras él empezaba a correr fuera de su alcance.

Beth corrió tras él, y al encontrarse con Seamus, y el resto de los chicos los invitó a unirse a la persecución…

-¡quien atrape a Harry primero se lleva mis cromos de magos!

Ron se unió a la persecución primero, persecución que acabo en la sala con Harry debajo del grupo de chicos; Harry trataba de quitarse a los chicos de encima lanzando patadas y puñetazos…finalmente solo quedó Beth encima torturándolo con cosquillas.

-y no Harry…no te diré…-le dijo ella en un susurro mientras el se defendía

-no hace falta…lo estoy viendo…

-no le dirás nada… ¿eh?

-no pero cuando hables con él te llevarás una linda sorpresa…

-¿es verdad?

-buena sorpresa…serás muy feliz.

-espero

-si….verás.

Como amigos; Beth y Harry eran la viva imagen de sus padres, traviesos, haciendo bromas a los otros, no cabía duda para ninguno que su amistad era más importante que cualquier otro tipo de relación…aunque a Harry se le había quedado la costumbre de celarla cuando la veía con algún chico que no fuera él o Neville; algo que se había vuelto muy frecuente, ya que ella parecía atraer la atención más de lo que ella quisiera…

-una caja de Berttie Botts, -miró Harry la caja con curiosidad- ¿Quién fue esta vez?

-Seamus.

-no pierde el tiempo ¿eh?

-¡Harry! no es eso…-se puso roja mientras abría la caja y compartía las grageas con él y Ron que disfrutaban de un juego de ajedrez mágico.-fue una apuesta y el perdió.

-ah ya veo… ¿qué apostaron? ¿que Malfoy te invitaría a Hogsmeade?

-no…-dijo ella riéndose – ¡que tú perderías el juego!

-¡pero si apenas empecé a jugar!

-y ya perdiste… ¿no es así Ron?

Ron tomó la caja y empezó a comerse las grageas, mientras miraba a Harry sonriente

-es mi parte del pago…con este aliciente y tres cromos me da más gusto ganarte.-Ron escupió una gragea al suelo – ¡brócoli! siempre me tocan…-se levantó a compartir la caja con Hermione que estudiaba y parecía estar hambrienta.

-hablando de Malfoy –dijo Hermione cerrando de golpe el libro y tomando la caja que le ofrecía Ron.- ¿lo has visto últimamente?

-¿visto?...pues en clases si…-Beth se sentó en el suelo enfrente de su amiga para seguir la conversación, mientras los chicos preparaban otro juego

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si… ¿has hablado con él últimamente?

-no…la verdad es que desde ese día –Beth se acercó a Hermione para decirle en secreto –el día del beso…-volvió a su lugar justo a los pies de Harry –no hemos vuelto a hablar…además…últimamente anda muy raro…

-¿raro? –interrumpió Ron con ironía –raro…él siempre ha sido muy raro.

-¡no interrumpas Ron! –lo calló Harry que dejó el caballo tirado a medio tablero –a que te refieres… ¿raro?

-pues lo he visto últimamente pasar mucho tiempo en el baño de niñas, así como cerca del cuarto del séptimo piso…ya saben…supongo que planea algo grande…-Beth levantó el caballo y miró a Harry con cara de preocupación -pero…¿el baño de niñas? ¿Qué hará con Myrtle tantas horas?

-¿celosa? –dijo Harry riéndose un poco, a lo que Ron contestó con una gran carcajada que pago con una patada por parte de Beth.

-¡celoso deberías estar tú Harry! mira que…es Myrtle… ella te adora…hasta te ofreció una vez compartir tu inodoro…ella es, ¿cómo decirlo? –Beth cerró lo ojos para pensar mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en su barbilla –así…literalmente… ¡ella te amará toda la eternidad!

Ron, Hermione y Beth se empezaron a reír mientras Harry luchaba por no hacerlo, y de pronto algo ensombreció su rostro y los otros pararon de reír.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? –preguntó Hermione al verlo tan serio.

-¿es verdad lo que dices Beth? ¿pasa mucho tiempo arriba y en el baño?-miró a su amiga que se peleaba las últimas grageas con Ron.

-si, y no sólo eso…la última vez que lo ví salir de ahí, iba realmente preocupado…si no lo conociera diría que…-Beth se puso seria, miró a sus amigos uno a uno y bajo la cabeza para decir algo que en el fondo le causaba tristeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron ansioso.

-estaba llorando.

-¿Malfoy? –Harry miraba a su amiga con incredulidad -¿segura?

-si Harry…

-deberías hablar con él

Los tres chicos se miraron asustados y luego miraron a Harry.

-pero Harry… ¿hablas en serio? –Beth lo miró fijamente y entendió lo que pensaba Harry…ella podría averiguar que le pasaba a Malfoy.

-si…

-si eso tienes razón, -Beth empezó a hablar rápidamente como lo hacía cuando algo la ponía nerviosa y hablar con Draco la ponía así, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry - podría ser algo referente a Voldemort, podría averiguar algo; incluso, convencerlo de que no haga nada si es que esta metido en algo, podría…

-no, no me refiero a eso

-¿entonces? –Beth lo miró con las manos en la cintura, estaba conmocionada… ahora que quería acercarse a Draco para probar que tan buena era para sacar información…le negaban la oportunidad.

-talvez necesita a hablar con una amiga…y no con un futuro auror.

Beth sonrió y se acercó a Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y despeinó su cabeza frotando su puño…

-eres muy bueno Harry… ¿lo sabes? a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho contra ti… hablaré con él…mañana mismo.

Beth esperó el momento para acercarse a Draco sin parecer que lo estaba buscando a propósito…no quería complicarse las cosas con él, no quería hacerle creer nada; finalmente, llegó el momento en que tuvo que pretender entrar al baño y por accidente encontrarlo ahí…abrió la puerta lentamente para cerciorarse de que estuviera ahí solo, luego entró como si alguien la hubiera empujado…

-¿Qué haces en el baño de niñas Draco? –fingió enojo y burla en su voz.

El chico saltó al oír su voz y ver su reflejo, con una señal de la cabeza Myrtle desapareció en el inodoro no sin antes dar uno de sus famosos sollozos que a Beth le causaban escalofríos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-vine a lavarme, tengo las manos hechas un asco. –se acercó al lavadero para fingir quitarse la suciedad, bajó la mirada porque sabía que su rostro reflejaba sus emociones y no quería que su rostro reflejara la mentira.

-mentirosa –interrumpió Draco-además ese lavabo no sirve…

Beth miró el lavabo y vio que se trataba del mismo que Harry le describió cuando le contó lo de la cámara secreta de Slytherin, y se cambió justo al lado de Draco.

-¡esta bien! me atrapaste.-dijo ella sonriendo

- ¿Qué quieres?

-he estado preocupada por ti Draco.

-mentirosa…tu novio te mandó ¿no? para burlarse de mi.

-¿Cuál novio?

-¡Potter! ¿Quién más?

-ah…no, yo me preocupo por ti y vengo a verte por gusto, Harry no me dijo nada… él no tiene derecho a meterse en esto…no es mi novio, al menos ya no lo es.

A Draco se le iluminó la mirada, y la miró mientras ella intentaba aplacarse los cabellos con el agua.

-¿es verdad?

-si…no te mentiría.-le dijo ella sonriendo.

-entonces, -la jaló hacia él y empezó a acorralarla entre él y el lavabo.

-no…solo vine a verte porque te dije que seriamos amigos ¿no?

Draco no perdió tiempo y la besó mientras sujetaba sus manos.

-Draco mira…

Pero el no espero a que terminara su frase, la beso una y otra vez, una más apasionada que la anterior; Beth no podía moverse, los besos de Draco; tan asfixiantes y posesivos le agradaban, finalmente se soltó sin dejar de sonreírle…algo que él disfrutaba mucho ver.

-solo vine a ver como has estado…te he notado raro… ¿quieres decirme?

-no, no puedo….quisiera pero…. ¡no puedo!

-esta bien…no tienes que decirme si no quieres…pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, cualquier cosa.

Draco la abrazó contra él, ella le respondió el abrazo y podía sentir como palpitaba su corazón, y como un reflejo empezó a acariciar el cabello de Draco.

-sabia que algún día estaríamos de nuevo como aquel día en mi casa, sabia que me querías…

-Draco ¡mírame!-Beth no sabía que decirle…talvez tenía razón y en el fondo lo quería.

Él la miró dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus labios con dulzura; dulzura, que ni el mismo sabía que tenía.

-¿qué quieres decirme linda?

-Draco esto no es lo que tú crees.

-¡de nuevo a negar lo obvio! ¡déjame mostrarte quien te ama de verdad!

Draco empezó a besarla a la fuerza, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra él, jalando su barbilla y obligándola a contestarle cada beso; algo que sirvió los primeros intentos, pero ella ya no quería y empezó a forcejear con él…él saco la varita y falló el intento de sellar la puerta…ella lo empujaba con los codos tratando de alcanzar su varita…de pronto al jalarla Draco dejó su brazo descubierto dejando ver el inicio de la Marca Tenebrosa, intentó cubrirse pero ella la había visto.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es lo que creo? –Beth no esperó a que Draco le contestara y jaló la manga de Draco para cerciorarse… la marca estaba ahí…parecía hasta burlarse de ella.

Draco se puso pálido; más de lo que ya estaba, la soltó e intentó cubrirse, pero ella lo veía asustada…y empezó a alejarse de él temblando.

-Beth por favor…déjame explicarte. –intentó tomarla de la mano mientras ella alcanzaba su varita-por favor…necesito que me escuches…

-¡no te me acerques! –sostenía su varita con fuerza –no me obligues a utilizarla.

-espera…lo hice por mis padres.

-pudiste haber pedido ayuda.

-¿a quién?

-¡a mí para empezar!…cualquier cosa con tal de que no te hubieras condenado, mi mamá, el Profesor Dumbledore…cualquiera te hubiera ayudado con gusto.

-¡tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu padre!

-¡claro que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él! pero él no me hubiera dejado condenarme a una vida al servicio de Voldemort.

-¡no me entiendes!

-no…te condenaste por gusto…nadie te obligó.

-¡no cambia nada entre nosotros!

-si…cambia todo.

Draco se acercó a ella, tratando de mantener su varita abajo, así como el tono de su voz.

-no…esto no será para siempre…además tu yo estaremos juntos, estoy seguro que Voldemort no te tocaría si tu...

-¿si yo te aceptara? –Beth evitó que Draco se acercara más levantando su varita, y apuntándole- no eso jamás pasará….ahora lo sé…pudo haber sido, Draco.

-¿pudo? –Draco se tragó las ganas de gritar o de acercarse más con la varita de Beth apuntando a su corazón.

-¡si! ¡estoy hablando en pasado! –gritó ella-…ahora me he dado cuenta que jamás cambiaste, fui una tonta al creerte, al pensar que podríamos estar juntos algún día. ¡no Malfoy! –Beth sintió un dolor inmenso al decir Malfoy, como si con eso se fuera cualquier esperanza de quererlo completamente y luchar por su amor-ahora eres mortífago… ¡cualquier posibilidad se fue cuando aceptaste esa marca! –señalo al brazo de Draco como si señalara algo que le diera mucho miedo ver.

-¡no significa nada!

-significa todo…-Beth se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con la túnica- significa que aunque pudiera yo amarte, no podemos estar juntos… ¡no podría estar con el seguidor de un asesino!

-¡yo jamás te dejaría sola! –se acercó a ella, pero ella se defendió lanzando un Rictumsempra que chocó contra el espejo, no era su intención herirlo…solo alejarlo.

-¡no te me acerques te dije! –se fue acercando a la puerta sin darle la espalda-desde hoy eres un asesino más…jamás podrás dejar de ser mortífago… si lo haces morirías, y eso no lo quiero.

Draco se le heló la sangre, el no quería ser un asesino y menos ahora que veía como reaccionaba ella ante eso, pero no tenía escapatoria…

-¡no soy, ni seré un asesino!

-todos los mortífagos son…fue una la que mató a mi padre, otro el que lo traicionó, otro que se hizo pasar por maestro y mandó a la muerte a uno de nuestros compañeros, y bueno…tu adorado Señor Tenebroso…él es el peor de todos…dejó a Harry sin padres y nos hundió en la desgracia…. ¡contra él no podrás…no digas que me defenderás!

-¡lo haré!

-no…no necesito, ni quiero que me protejas….-Beth lo miró sin evitar llorar, mientras mantenía abierta la puerta –Draco, espero que entiendas que desde ahora estas muerto para mi, y cualquier sentimiento por ti…se va contigo…cuando aceptaste unirte a él.

Beth salió corriendo del baño, y se dirigió al único lugar que era seguro para ella; aquél con dulce aroma a menta, vainilla y hierbabuena…al llegar estaba vacío, se tiró al suelo llorando esperando a que llegara la única persona que podría calmar su tristeza.

-¡Beth! –al verla Neville corrió hacia ella.- ¿Qué tienes? –la abrazó contra su pecho mientras ella solo lloraba-¿Qué te hicieron?


	17. Chapter 17

-Harry… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Beth al verlo totalmente descorazonado mientras se despedía de Neville en la puerta del dormitorio, tras la larga tarde y el recuerdo de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Qué no te enteraste? –Ron la miró curioso, miró a Neville y le contestó-Harry esta castigado, no podrá jugar el último juego…todo por culpa de ese Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?

-si…-interrumpió Harry –¡Qué te digan ellos no estoy de humor! –se tiró a la cama mirando al techo.

Beth giró y salió de la habitación para respetar la voluntad de Harry, pero él la alcanzó, y le dijo con una sonrisa que le costaba mantener.

-lo siento…

-esta bien…no te preocupes –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, le preguntaré a Hermione, tu descansa

Pero antes de que se fuera él la tomó del brazo y le murmuró – ¿averiguaste algo?

-si Harry…y eso me preocupa ahora mucho más…no hay duda…es mortífago…algo se trae muy grande entre manos.

-vaya…me lo supuse pero…no estaba totalmente seguro.

-pues, ya vez que si.

-tu… ¿estas bien?

-claro, solo que ahora tendré más cuidado y te haré caso cuando digas que no debo confiar…pero él que me preocupa eres tú…-sostuvo su mano - ¿todo bien? no me digas si no quieres…pero solamente quiero saber si estas bien.

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Beth endureció su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y una sombra parecía cubrirlos…

-si intenta algo contra ti…lo que sea…la pagará bien caro.

-Beth…

-lo pagara y ya…sea lo que sea, no creas que me tocaré el corazón…no más concesiones al señor Malfoy-se fue repitiendo lo mismo hasta su dormitorio, a pesar de eso…estaba contenta, sabía a quien quería…y esa imagen la ayudó a dormirse….

-¿un qué? –Beth no parecía entender lo que decía su amiga, -explícame más despacio…acabo de despertarme -Beth sonrió mientras se terminaba de arreglar para el desayuno, sonreía mientras recordaba la tarde anterior…para ella lo de Draco había quedado en el pasado, solo le importaba su adorado Neville y cómo haría para decirle lo que sentía…pero la voz enfadada de Hermione la bajó de su nube…

-un Sectumsempra…así se llama el hechizo, muy grave por cierto…magia oscura, sólo así me explico que un hechizo pueda lastimar tanto.

-Harry se lo lanzó a Draco porque él le iba a lanzar una maldición ¿no?

-si, ese libro…sabia que no le iba a traer nada bueno a Harry, mira que Draco no es nada agradable pero…

-¡se lo tenia bien merecido ese!, ¡era una maldición imperdonable Hermione!

Hermione miró a Beth espantada, no creía que de ella salieran esas palabras hacía Draco, cuando ella siempre pareció soportarlo más de la cuenta.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Harry esta metido en un gran problema, ¡Snape pudo haber hecho que lo expulsaran!

Hermione le lanzó un sermón a Beth sobre las consecuencias del acto de Harry, pero ella parecía no querer escucharla; incluso, la ignoró cuando ella bajó a la sala y Beth se detuvo en el dormitorio de chicos, entró y se sentó en el baúl de Harry para poder hablar con él; lucía más seria que de costumbre, y su mirada profunda se parecía mucho a la de su padre, Harry se dio cuenta de eso y se sentó a su lado como si fuera a escuchar una gran revelación, en la voz tímida de su amiga…

-ya me contó Hermione lo sucedido Harry…y sinceramente, no le veo la razón por la cual te castigaron…tú solo te defendiste…eras tú o él…yo no pensaba y haría lo mismo por defender a los míos, -miró a Harry y luego hacía donde Ron y Hermione, que acababa de entrar- y más…ahora que sabemos que es un mortífago declarado.

-¿un qué? –interrumpió Ron que buscaba sus zapatos- ¿Qué dices?

-me oyeron…-miro a Ron que parecía no creerlo completamente, al menos que lo viera por sí mismo- tiene la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry solo se defendía, -miró a Hermione con una sonrisa que parecía tratar de convencerla sobre lo que era correcto- es una pena lo del juego…pero Harry –ella sonreía mientras se puso de pie y se acercaba a la mesita de noche de Neville; a mirar la foto de ambos, y recoger a Trevor en su mano-tu vida es primero Harry.

Harry, Hermione y Ron sonrieron al verla sostener al sapo por él cual solo había mostrado indiferencia, llevándolo con cariño hasta la mesa del comedor con su dueño.

Beth pasó el día al lado de Neville, con todo y Trevor…un día se hizo casi una semana…hasta el día del anhelado juego, al cual Beth prometió a Harry no faltar; e incluso, le prometió mandarle notas sobre su desarrollo, pero la cara de Snape cada vez que intentaba acercarse al salón donde cumplía su castigo la hacían huir de ahí, Harry no insistía porque no quería que la castigaran también…además en el fondo él quería que ella estuviera con su amigo y tomara la decisión de hablar con él.

-¿pudiste ver a Harry? –la voz de Neville no se escuchaba por los gritos de festejo que sacudían la tribuna

–no, Snape estaba al acecho.

-vaya que pena que faltara al juego más importante…pero al menos sabrá que ganaron la Copa. –rió el chico- y bueno…¿a ti que te pasa? no has ni gritado, ni festejado con tus amigas…mira que Ginny hizo un gran papel, es un orgullo para la casa y para su familia.

-si lo se… ¡Ginny todo lo puede! …lo se…

-ya veo…estas celosa.

-no, no al menos como tu crees.

Beth no cambió su rostro a pesar del festejo; estaba celosa de que Neville mostrara tanto interés en Ginny, aunque Ginny fuera su amiga y supiera que pasaba con ella y Harry,…tanto; que no disfrutó la felicidad de Harry cuando se besaron él y Ginny, y sólo esperó la reacción de Neville…como la que Harry había tenido al ver a Ginny y Dean.

-tengo hambre…iré a buscar comida –dijo ella mientras se abría paso en la multitud- no tardo.

-voy contigo.

-esta bien…vamos…-tomó su mano y lo jaló hacía fuera de la sala.

Neville la acompañó sin decir palabra hasta el comedor, pero ella no quiso volver a la sala y lo convenció para pasar el rato en su pequeño escondite, aunque ella sólo quería alejarse del ruido, todo iba bien hasta que Neville rompió el silencio.

-vaya…aun lo quieres ¿no? ¿por eso estas así?

-no es eso…yo quiero a Harry pero no como tú crees, estoy contenta de que este feliz.

-no se nota, tienes razón de estar enojada, enojada como Dean lo está.

-¿Por qué habría de estar enojada? –lo miró curiosa- Harry puede hacer lo que quiera, y si es feliz…yo soy feliz, ya te lo dije.

-no lo parecías…estabas enfadada…dime que…

-¿otra vez con lo mismo? –Beth trataba de no enfadarse.

-es que no entiendo… ¿Qué te molesta tanto si no es Harry y Ginny?

-¿siempre has sido tan necio? ¡ya te dije que no! –Beth salió del escondite y se sentó en una mesa del invernadero, fingiendo interés en las plantas y mirando a Neville con el rabillo del ojo- ¿por qué me ves así?

-es que estas muy rara… ¿segura que estas bien?

-¡que si! ¿sabes? …no se que estaba pensando…-dijo enfadada mientras se bajaba de la mesa y cruzaba el invernadero gritando- ¡debió de ser la emoción del juego y el hambre lo que me hizo pensar que podrías estar a punto de decirme algo que quiero escuchar!

-¿yo?

-si… ¿quien más? –Beth dio la vuelta, caminó hacia él y lo jaló de la mano –camina anda…antes de que sigas con las preguntas tontas… yo me siento mareada por tanta tontería que estoy pensando. -¿por qué quieres que este enojada por lo de Harry?

-por que entiendo que te guste, que lo quieras…es un buen chico.

-pues si es un gran chico, pero no lo quiero tanto así…sino como… ¡un hermano! si…así lo quiero, para que veas a él si lo quiero como un hermano.

-a bueno…entonces... si no es por eso…

-¡Neville!

-¿qué?

-¿de nuevo empezarás con la sesión de preguntas? lo que me molesta no es Harry, no es Ginny, bueno en parte…

-¿en parte?

-si… ¿te suena algo conocido esto? –Beth cruzó los brazos e imitó la voz de Neville en un tono de enojo, agudizando el timbre de su voz para causar más impacto–Ginny hizo un gran papel, es el orgullo de la casa y de su familia–Beth al ver que Neville sonreía, le dio la espalda- ¡no sabía que te interesara tanto Ginny!

-no es eso…es que no me gusta que te enojes o entristezcas, además Ginny es mi amiga…y la tuya…

Neville la miró, la tomó de los hombros y le dio una vuelta para tenerla de frente…

-¿crees que yo amo a Ginny?

-si…se te nota- Beth trataba de no llorar- es obvio, se nota a kilómetros, es tan linda ella…tan perfecta, tan capaz… ¡por eso te gusta! –dijo sollozando.

-tú eres muy capaz, eres muy bella…-empezó a tartamudear un poco- para mí…eres perfecta.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Beth miró a Neville que la miraba sonriendo, estaba totalmente rojo y ella empezó a ponerse igual- ¿Nev?

-la verdad…yo…para mi tú eres perfecta…yo te quiero a ti…no a Ginny.

Beth saltó a los brazos de Neville; que como no estaba preparado para tanta impulsividad, al no poderse sostener, los dos cayeron al suelo…Neville la sostuvo en sus brazos unos minutos antes de levantarse… hasta que finalmente… hizo con muchos nervios lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho; le dio un beso, dulce y largo…

-Neville…

-¿si? yo quería decirte…pero si no quieres…

-yo si…

-¿si?

-si…-dijo ella sonriendo e igual de nerviosa que su amigo- quería decírtelo desde hace mucho…yo…te quiero Neville, y mucho.

Neville volvió a besarla con más intensidad, aunque aun se ponía nervioso y totalmente rojo.

-pensé que jamás, jamás te escucharía decirme eso.

-¿por?

-pues es que…Harry, Malfoy… ¿Charlie?, me refiero...son muy… ¿buenos magos?

-si, son buenos magos…-dijo riéndose- pero yo te quiero a ti, no a ellos…a ti, eso es lo único que importa, lo único que me importa.

-si lo mismo digo, y…me pregunto como tomaran esto los otros.

-no se, no me importa…somos tú y yo…-lo miró fijamente y extendió su dedo meñique entrelazándolo con el de él- ahora si… ¡para siempre!

-¡o hasta que Voldemort acabe con nosotros!

-¡Neville no seas tan negativo!…se dice…estaremos juntos hasta que seamos viejitos como Flamel, ¡ya veremos donde conseguimos otra piedra!

-solo soy realista…

-pues no lo seas…tenemos que disfrutar Voldemort, sin Voldemort y no con miedo…


	18. Chapter 18

Los dos se quedaron otro rato en los jardines caminando y hablando de todo; incluso, Beth le pidió cientos de veces perdón por lo sucedido con Malfoy.

-no puedo decirte que lo de Malfoy termina aquí, yo le dije que para mi esta muerto…pero no creo que me haga mucho caso…así que tendremos que irnos con cuidado…

-no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, ¿Cómo le haré? no se…pero estaremos bien…lo se.

-si, también lo siento, estaremos bien –Beth no quería acabar con su felicidad, y decidió ignorar sus presentimientos, Draco no iba a quedarse con las manos cruzadas, lo sentía…sentía que en cierta manera aquél día que vio su brazo con la Marca…había firmado su sentencia de muerte al rechazarlo.

Los dos iban caminando torpemente por los corredores del Colegio; si cada uno por su lado era de por si un poco torpe…los dos juntos, causaban desastres de mochilas tiradas y personas molestas; aunque al parecer, debido a que era ya tarde, tenían los corredores para ellos solos, y se detenían de vez en cuando para un abrazo rápido y unos cuantos besos…torpes aun debido a los nervios.

Beth no podía dormir, estaba un poco eufórica, no le habían podido decir nada a sus amigos porque todos estaban dormidos o eufóricos con lo de Ginny y Harry…además habían decidido no ser tan cariñosos frente a Dean…no estaba para eso en esos momentos.

Lo único que pudo hacer; porqué no dormía y tampoco lo quería hacer, fue sentarse a escribirle a la persona que en cierta manera lo había sabido desde el principio…

_Querido Charlie,_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?_

Como eso no le gustó_…_hizo bola el pergamino y lo tiró a la chimenea de la sala donde se había sentado a escribir.

_Querido Charlie… ¿cómo están los dragones?_

-Tampoco…demasiado tonto, ¿en que pensaba al decir cómo están los dragones?...no creoque tomando unas vacaciones – decía mientras tiraba bolas y bolas de pergamino que terminaban hechas cenizas en la chimenea…finalmente supo como escribirle…le contó todo lo de Neville primero…

…_Supongo que eres adivino… ¿será que tú si tienes el ojo interior del cual habla Trewlaney? ¡Tú lo sabías desde un principio! Si no me equivoco…puedo apostarte toda mi colección de figuras de dragones; que el regalo para Neville tiene algo que ver con todo esto, (te daría mi colección de cromos…pero ahora le pertenecen a Ron)…si es así… ¡Gracias! …_

Continuó contándole todo lo de Harry, y luego lo de Draco con todo detalle…

…_La verdad…no sabría decirte que pasó con Draco…creo que nunca lo entenderé, talvez…en el fondo, lo de la Marca Tenebrosa; y que el se hiciera mortífago, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, no creo tenerle el amor necesario para soportar con él todo aquello…_

Tras una larga pausa, Beth siguió escribiendo la carta.

…_Aun no se, si en verdad lo de Draco hubiera funcionado…talvez, si hubiera realmente intentado cambiar…pero ahora no hay marcha atrás, yo solita firmé mi sentencia de muerte, lo sé, y me da miedo…pero más me da miedo, que Draco se atreva a lastimar a Neville…no se que haría para evitarlo…supongo que todo…_

Beth no quería terminar la carta con una frase triste, pero sabía que Charlie la entendía perfectamente; además, él era al único que podría contarle sobre el presentimiento que apenas crecía en su mente…

_Lo de Draco se acabará solamente, cuando uno de los dos esté muerto…lo siento, lo sé… se que suena a mal presagio…pero ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? Espero equivocarme esta vez…esta felicidad no la dejaré escapar, te lo prometo._

Finalmente se despidió con cariño de Charlie, mandó saludos a los chicos que había conocido, le contó lo de la Copa de Quidditch; que sabía que estaría feliz de saberlo, y le prometió volver a Rumania pronto; aunque con tanta alegría, no veía la necesidad de correr hacia Rumania para escapar…no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo…

Beth pasaba cada momento posible con Neville, pero le causaba mucha gracia que nadie creía que fueran novios… sólo sus amigos sabían la realidad; aunque les parecía aun muy curioso, y trataban de disimular las risitas cuando algún despistado invitaba a Beth a pasear. o le quería ayudar con sus ya acostumbradas torres de libros; que llevaba al dormitorio para tener algo que leer en los tiempos libres que le dejaban la escuela y Neville, ya que más que un simple gusto… había adquirido una obsesión por la transformación; al parecer, quería seguir los pasos de su padre muy pronto.

Aquella tarde de Junio; corría rumbo a su sala tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, bajando la velocidad cuando se encontraba a algún maestro, o un prefecto…estaba segura que Neville estaría enfadado; lo había dejado plantado, por haber estado toda la tarde escondida practicando los hechizos más complicados en el camino a su meta… apurada de que la fueran a atrapar por andar tan tarde fuera…decidió tomar un sencillo desvío…y así atrapó a Draco subiendo al séptimo piso…las miradas se cruzaron y el le sonrío nervioso…lo dejó seguir, ignorando lo que podría estar haciendo arriba…pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse de sus intenciones; en cierta forma sentía pena por él, debía ser algo terrible con lo que Voldemort lo tenía amenazado para que tomara esa decisión…pero pensó que lo que más le daba miedo; era lo que Voldemort quería que hiciera, no quería verlo convertirse en un criminal…

Beth llegó sin aliento a la puerta del dormitorio; entró y miró a Neville sentado en su cama, con Trevor croando al lado y cubriendo su cara con un enorme libro de…-¿dragones? –le preguntó extrañada aunque contenta- ¿para qué quieres eso?

-que… ¿no me puedo interesar por tus cosas?

-bueno claro…pero, pensé…-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, y pasaba las hojas.

-¿qué les tenía miedo? pues ya ves que no más…además, son criaturas fascinantes…y no me explico como te han dejado de gustar de la noche a la mañana…

-no me han dejado de gustar; es sólo que quiero abrirme a otras posibilidades, la transformación por ejemplo…mira hay algo que necesito contarte…pero antes-miró hacía la cama de Harry -¿dónde está? hay algo que necesito contarle…

-estaba abajo con Hermione y Ron.

-no lo ví…espera que no tardo.

-esta bien. –dijo Neville poniendo cara de disgusto, que Beth le quitó con un dulce beso-esta bien; así, sí…-dijo sonriéndole y contestando su beso- anda ve y luego me cuentas que es eso tan importante.

Neville la miró salir de la habitación, y no pudo evitar sentirse contento de lo que estaba sucediendo…al fin estaban juntos; había logrado conquistarla y ella lo había elegido, a él…a nadie más…supo que estaba haciendo cara de bobo; cuando Seamus le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza, pero no le importó…y se la contestó más fuerte, como si su felicidad le diera las fuerzas necesarias.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro para contestar la pregunta de su amiga.

-fue con Dumbledore, dijo que no tardaba mucho –le contestó Hermione pensando en qué sería tan importante para que ella lo buscara con la misma urgencia que el director, pero pensó que se trataba de sus estudios; y en un posible avance, y en susurro le preguntó…

-¿Cómo vas con…ya sabes?

-¿Neville? bien…todo es tan lindo…-Beth suspiró- tan lindo que me asusta tanta felicidad, vieras que…-miró a Hermione que sonreía al escucharla- no te referías a eso ¿verdad?

-no, pero me agrada verte así…que bueno; después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero dime… ¿entonces?…

Beth se sentó junto a ella y continuaron la plática en pequeños susurros para que los que estaban cerca no las escucharan.

-muy avanzada Hermione…mucho diría yo…estoy bastante sorprendida del avance, claro que sin tu apoyo no lo hubiera logrado –miró a su amiga con una sonrisa, y levantó la mano como si fuera a prestar juramento –y si…prometo contárselo y pedirle ayuda a McGonagall si se algo se complica ¿contenta?

-no tienes nada que agradecerme –le contestó con una gran sonrisa cómplice y chocó su palma con la de ella- yo diría que de tal palo, tal astilla… ¿no has pensado que podría ser hereditario? talvez Harry tenga la misma facilidad, ¿no lo crees?

-preguntémosle…ahí viene…

Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para hablar de eso; les contó lo sucedido con Trewlaney, lo que supo de la profecía y el papel que tuvo Snape, y finalmente…les pidió que patrullaran, y mantuvieran vigilado a los dos: Malfoy y Snape.

Beth quería contarle aquello que la tenía feliz; pero no había tiempo, tenían que vigilar…y ella quería saber que se traía entre manos Draco…_talvez aun es tiempo de ayudarle…talvez…_se decía mientras iba por algunas cosas que podría necesitar para la vigilancia…

Estaban a punto de irse, cuando a Beth la detuvo Neville de la capa…

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –le dijo el chico mientras la empujaba hacía un sillón de la sala

-a patrullar, ya oíste a Harry…y yo…yo quiero saber que se trae entre manos, -no sentía que tuviera caso mentirle a Neville- yo quiero saber que se trae Draco, talvez aun sea tiempo, podríamos ayudarle ¿no lo crees?

-claro que creo, -dijo con tono consolador-pero, mucho me temo que el no quiere ser ayudado...y contra eso, -dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica - contra eso no podemos, si él no quiere.

-bueno esta bien…pero vamos; los demás nos dejaran….

-no…tú te quedas.

-¿qué?

-me escuchaste bien, -dijo Neville que trataba de endurecer su voz y su mirada hacía ella- yo se que tus intenciones son buenas, te apoyo –empezó a alejarse del sillón donde la había dejado sentada; Beth miró hacía la escalera del dormitorio hacía donde la mirada de Neville se dirigió rápidamente- podía distinguir la sombra de Seamus…

-¡Neville! –trataba de no gritar fuerte-¡no te atrevas a impedirme que vaya!...y mucho menos a dejarme al cuidado de alguien…

-si me atrevo…te repito –su voz se transformó en un grito mientras se dirigía a la salida- tus intenciones son buenas, pero las de él no…y si algo llegará a suceder, -la voz de Neville se oyó preocupada- no quiero que te suceda nada…espero lo entiendas.

Beth escuchó a Neville disculparse con los otros por su tardanza, y los oyó correr alejándose…estaba furiosa; pero en el fondo, al mirar a Seamus que parecía estar ahí para cuidarla…no pudo sino sonreír…él la amaba, y quería evitar a cualquier costa que le hicieran daño, y eso la hizo olvidarse de la furia, hasta que Seamus se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Cuánto quieres? –Beth interrumpió el silencio mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre las piernas, un gesto que hacía cuando se desesperaba.

-¿querer? ¿de que hablas?

-para que me dejes ir…a eso me refiero.

-¡por Merlin! …Elizabeth… ¿quieres sobornarme para que te deje ir?

-si…eso quiero.

-¿estas loca?

-siempre lo he estado, -dijo sonriendo, y mirando a Seamus con esa sonrisa que parecía lograr cualquier cosa -lo sabes…sabes que cuando una cosa se me mete a la cabeza, no lo dejo…ahora me dejas ir por las buenas, o…

-no te atreves a hechizarme…

-a que si…pero no hace falta ¿o si?

-no…pero ahora lo prefiero, se que Neville me matará cuando sepa que te deje ir.

-dile que te torturé…-dijo ella mientras corría hacía la salida- ¡dile que no puedes contra mi! ¡sabes que es verdad!

Beth salió rumbo al séptimo piso; no sabía que tan buena era para el sigilo que necesitaban los aurores…y más cuando vio pasar a Remus, -¡no sabía que estaba aquí!- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, mientras buscaba como seguir; y conociendo a su querido padrino, sabía que a él no se le escapaba nada… milagrosamente se escapó de su mirada gracias a Tonks, que llamó su atención con uno de sus famosos accidentes.

El resto del camino fue fácil; pero para no enojar a Neville, se quedó en las escaleras…y solo se dejó ver por su otra cómplice Ginny; que al verla aparecer en el Mapa del Merodeador se asomó a las escaleras, y de regreso a su sitio le dio un gran codazo a Ron para evitar que Neville viera el Mapa…

Beth se mantuvo casi imperceptible hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse…subió pero no vio más que a Draco…no podía atraparlo en aquella terrible oscuridad debido al Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea…pero desde donde estaba…sí sintió los pasos de muchas personas más…y cuando sus amigos lograron escapar se unió a ellos contra los Mortífagos, sin olvidarse de Draco en ningún momento…


	19. Chapter 19

Al principio todo era tan confuso, que no sabía como reaccionar…de milagro Beth se libró de varías maldiciones imperdonables de aquel mortífago que las lanzaba a todo lo que se moviera…y era obvio; que con un ojo a los atacantes y el otro buscando a Draco, era difícil de concentrarse…pero poco a poco fue tomando una agilidad que ella misma ignoraba que tuviera…no sabía que fuera buena peleando, y tan poco conocía esa sensación que le daba la sangre hirviendo en sus venas al pelear…

De repente, Beth miró hacia donde había subido Draco… el otro mortífago ya había bajado, incluso; parecía que estaba muerto, pero ese no le importaba en lo absoluto…el que le importaba estaba arriba y ya se había tardado demasiado…y por primera vez; en mucho tiempo, sintió verdadera preocupación por el destino de Draco, ¿_y si está haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentirá luego? ¿y si está a punto de cometer un gran error?..._pensaba al mismo tiempo que se defendía_…sólo hay una manera de saberlo; y por lo tanto, una manera de evitarlo_…y muy convencida, y sin miedo; corrió hacia la escalera que llevaba a la torre, pero al ver a Neville tirado, corrió hacía él…

-¿estas bien? –preguntó ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-es una barrera…estoy bien...-Neville se frotaba la golpeada cabeza, y luego miró a quien le había hecho la pregunta; al parecer estaba tan concentrado, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella ahí, al verla palideció -¿qué haces aquí? ¡te dije que te mantuvieras alejada!

-no te preocupes... ¡estoy bien!

-¿segura?-la jaló hacía abajo para esquivar la maldición – ¡no quiero que te pase nada!

-si, estoy segura –ahora ella lo jalaba- ¡estaré bien!

-ten cuidado solamente...-Neville ya no acabó de hablar; se ocupaba de defenderse, lanzando hechizos al mismo tiempo que libraba las maldiciones.

Beth no dejaba de mirar la escalera cuando no estaba agachándose, saltando, o lanzando todos los hechizos que se sabía,...pero lo que más le molestaba no eran las maldiciones lanzadas hacía ella…estaba molesta de estar preocupada por Draco…_ese tonto, ¿si le pasa algo? ¡bien merecido se lo tiene!_…pero ni ella misma se creyó eso, estaba asustada de que se condenara así mismo, el corazón le decía que tenía que hacer algo…no podía dejarlo así, no quería verlo hundido_… ¿pero como evitar que el idiota se condene?, porque definitivamente está tras algo..._

_definitivamente, no puedo cruzar la barrera…pero debe haber otra forma...-_sonrió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un Fillipendo que dio en el blanco_- ¿pero como?_...en un breve segundo, tuvo la respuesta… sintió el movimiento de la pequeña peonza de cristal que le dio su padre...recordó aquel día… ¡_volando_!sin pensarlo ni un segundo; y como si la fuerza de voluntad sobrepasara al sentido común, corrió hacía abajo… subiría a la torre a como de lugar…_iré por mi escoba y subiré…_y empezó a correr sin mirar atrás…

Corría a una velocidad increíble, saltando escalones, empujando a quien se le opusiera…de pronto; sentía que corría no en el Colegio, sino en el Ministerio...no sabía porqué estaba pensando en la muerte de su padre justo en ese momento…su recuerdo parecía impulsarla con más fuerza…mientras pensaba cuantas veces su padre debió correr por esos mismos pasillos… y pensó si alguna vez lo había hecho como animago…_animago, animago _serepetía con todo su corazón…como si así se diera fuerzas así misma…

Sin darse cuenta, sobrepasó la sala y llegó a los jardines...se le había olvidado la escoba pero mejor buscó a Buckbeack...él la llevaría de seguro…

Haber corrido como desesperada; la había dejado cansada, mareada, y confundida...no veía normalmente, todo se veía como en una película…veía perfecto en la noche...y sus sentidos se habían agudizado; podía escuchar como en un sonorus el romper de las ramitas debajo de sus pies…_¿por qué me siento así? ¡debe ser una reacción al dichoso polvo de oscuridad que lanzó Draco!...o solo los nervios_...pensaba mientras buscaba a Buckbeack… no había luchado antes contra mortífagos, y le daba miedo la agresividad y la sangre fría que mostró al pelear allá arriba…

Al ver a Buckbeack corrió hacia él y le gritó; pero el hipogrifo no parecía hacerle caso…se acercó, e hizo toda la formalidad de la reverencia...pero el otro la seguía ignorando, no sabía porque no le hacía caso

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡no ves que no tenemos tiempo! –le decía con tono dulce, -vamos amigo… ¡te necesito!

De pronto el hipogrifo levantó las patas y se acercó a ella bajando peligrosamente las garras… ¡_Buckbeack!…soy yo… ¡por favor!_ se movió para evitarlo, aunque sintió el roce de una de las garras_… ¿qué le pasa a este?_ _¿por qué no me reconoces?_ ...pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar… escuchó ruidos que venían de la escuela y corrió hacia allá_… _

Pudo distinguir a los mortífagos que corrían, Snape_... ¿Snape? ¿que hace ahí con los otros?_

y Draco...al verlo corrió tras de ellos… pero el corazón le dictó que volteara…¡_Harry!_ se acercó lo más que pudo a él, sin dejar de perseguir al otro muchacho…le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Harry tampoco parecía escucharla…sentía la garganta seca...se había cansado de gritar sin que la escucharan…

De pronto vio a Draco quedarse solo...esa era su oportunidad de oro, se acercó a él lentamente pero él se asustó con los pasos que venían de la nada… y al verla bajo la luz verdosa, se hizo hacía atrás…golpeándose la cabeza en la verja…era una visión fantasmal; no sabía si estaba viendo un fantasma, una criatura, un presagio de muerte…o una simple manifestación de su turbulenta conciencia que le gritaba los errores cometidos…

-¿porque te asustas? –Beth le preguntó preocupada, sintió que la visión de película y el mareo se habían ido.

-¿eres tú?-dijo el chico acercándose, al verla detenidamente; se dio cuenta que era ella, y no esa imagen fantasmal creada por su conciencia.

-¿quien más? –miró al chico y de pronto sintió un hilo de sangre caer por su cabeza...le dolía tremendamente el brazo...y no sabía como se había herido.

-¡estas lastimada!

-¡estoy bien! tú eres el que me preocupa… ¿que paso? que... ¿que hiciste?

Beth miró hacia la torre... _¡La Marca Tenebrosa...se lo que significa!_ la miraba asustada y luego miró a Draco con la misma cara…

-se lo que significa…pero espero equivocarme…-la cara del chico le dijo lo contrario - ¡Draco! ¿qué paso? ...dime... ¡aun puedo ayudarte! –gritaba pero su voz parecía irse con el viento-no hay nada que Dumbledore no pueda hacer… ¡vamos dime!

-¡no! ...la única persona que podría ayudarme esta muerta...y así me ayudo bastante... ¡no puedes hacer nada ya!

-por favor…déjame ayudarte… aun es tiempo, no se que hayas hecho Draco, -se acercó al chico con una mano extendida y una sonrisa, invitándolo a estar de su lado- pero estoy segura que todo estará bien…-Beth tragó saliva y dijo lo que sentía en ese momento, era algo tonto; contrario a lo que le había dicho aquella tarde en el baño, pero sentía que era lo correcto- todo estará bien…confía en mi…estaré contigo…¡por favor!...¡aun es tiempo!

El chico avanzó hacia ella con la mano temblorosa, a punto de tomar la suya...pero algo la golpeó y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que gritara del dolor...

-¡vamos Draco! ¡anda corre! -la voz de Snape era inconfundible y rebotaba en la cabeza de Beth -¡adiós Black! – dijo con voz burlona- ¡salúdame a tu padre!...aunque lamentablemente…-soltó unas risas burlonas mientras atravesaba la verja y volteó para gritarle- de un crucio nadie se muere… ¡lástima!

Draco se acercó a ella antes de seguir corriendo; su voz era débil, nerviosa y triste…

-volveré...te lo juro...volveré y estaremos juntos ¡ahora si!... ¡nada me detendrá!

-¡vamos Draco! –la voz de Snape apuró al chico que se despidió acariciando fugazmente el rostro de Beth.

Beth sintió otro dolor, ahora proveniente de la varita de Snape...se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos debido al intenso dolor...la visión de Draco desapareciendo fue lo último que vio esa noche, pero estaba segura que no sería la última vez que lo vería…trató de abrir los ojos…pero el dolor y las heridas le ganaron; estaba demasiado cansada también, y ajena a todo lo sucedido en el castillo…

En el colegio; y también, ajeno a lo que había pasado afuera…Remus Lupin aun no captaba el momento en que estaba viviendo…Dumbledore muerto; y había sido Snape, Bill talvez sufriría menos que él; pero aun así, estaba contaminado por Greyback…se preguntaba; mientras caminaba en el corredor, como le diría a Beth todo aquello, de seguro la muerte de Dumbledore le traería difíciles recuerdos… de pronto se dio cuenta de algo… y se puso pálido; en medio del dolor, la batalla, las explicaciones de Harry…no sabía donde estaba Beth; para él, aquella niña era su hija…corrió a la enfermería a buscarla entre sus amigos.

Hermione vio la cara angustiada de su antiguo profesor, y caminó hacia él…

-profesor Lupin… ¿sucede algo?

-si Hermione, necesito que me digas algo, -la miró con esa mirada que llenaba de confianza a todos-¿Dónde esta Beth?

-¡uh! –Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca asustada, mirando a su alrededor; al verla, Luna y Ginny se acercaron.

-¿Hermione? ¿sabes algo que deba saber?

-no profesor…la verdad…es que no se… ¡no se donde pueda estar!

-estaba con nosotros-interrumpió Ginny –la vi…estaba al lado de Neville… estoy segura, patrullaba con nosotros… al salir Malfoy ella corrió con nosotros, luego lo de Neville… pero cuando llegamos aquí…-suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor- ahora que recuerdo, ¡ya no estaba! – miró a Hermione asustada – ¡espero no le haya pasado nada!

-Gracias Ginny…-Remus dio la vuelta para ir a buscarla pero Luna lo interrumpió.

-Profesor…creo que ella se asustó, no había peleado con mortífagos antes…y talvez eso le hizo recordar a Sirius, y huyó…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró molesta a Luna, _¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Si ella supiera…no estaría diciendo nada_…pensaba mientras la veía, quería sacarle esa idea al profesor de la cabeza; su amiga era todo menos cobarde…pero cuando volteó, él ya no estaba y corría a la sala común de Gryffindor…

Remus llegó con miles de pensamientos negros en la cabeza…ya estaba ahí, sin poder entrar…y Beth podría estar en cualquier parte…podría estar; incluso, muerta…sabía que no era una cobarde, pero en esos momentos deseaba que lo hubiera sido…

-vamos señora…déjeme entrar…necesito entrar…

-¡nadie que no sepa la contraseña! –le contestó la Señora Gorda en sus mejores modales-lo siento, son las reglas.

-es urgente, por favor…-trataba de mantener la sonrisa complaciente- por favor, yo fui de Gryffindor… ¿no hay manera de que entre?

-no, en definitiva no…

Remus buscó su varita, tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza; pero cuando estaba a punto, una voz calmada atrás de él lo sorprendió…y buscó de quien se trataba.

-Seamus, no deberías estar fuera de tu sala o ¿si?

-no profesor, es que regresaba de la enfermería, me dijeron que esta buscando a Beth…

-¿sabes algo?

-no, por eso la fui a buscar, profesor me siento culpable…Neville me pidió que la cuidara y yo la deje ir…me dijo que si no la dejaba me hechizaría, y bueno…no esta, y me siento culpable…

-no te culpes, pero dime… ¿sabes algo?

-no, lo único que sé es que iban a patrullar, ellos iban a vigilar a Malfoy…Neville no quería, quería mantenerla alejada…

-¿por?

-Malfoy…él, bueno… no toma los rechazos muy bien, y creo que eso le daba miedo a Neville, que Malfoy pudiera vengarse…

-ya veo, ¿entonces no tienes idea de donde pueda estar?

-no…pero déjeme ayudarle, quiero buscarla, ¡por favor!…

-no pienso que sea correcto, pero…no tengo otra opción…iremos a la enfermería, talvez alguien sepa donde empezar… ¿vamos?

Los dos caminaron a toda prisa a la enfermería; pero ni Ginny, ni Hermione, sabían donde buscarla, Remus perdía la paciencia y con ello; la esperanza de que pudiera estar bien…


	20. Chapter 20

Seamus podría ser celoso y bastante desconfiado de las personas que se acercaran a Beth; pero aquellos momentos no eran para ponerse difícil y orgulloso…corrió hacía un grupo de chicos y llamó aparte a Ernie McMillan y Justin Finch Fletchey, que al terminar la plática desparecieron a toda prisa escaleras arriba…

-¿Seamus? ¿sucede algo?

-no se preocupe profesor, ellos nos ayudaran a buscar.

-no creo que sea una buena idea involucrar a nadie más, pero…-le sonrío- te agradezco tanta lealtad.

-no tiene que agradecer; Beth es mi amiga, la quiero mucho…-hizo una pausa y se preocupó de que el profesor pudiera ver lo rojo que se había puesto- y ellos también la aprecian, así que no lo dudaron ni un segundo. –Seamus se esforzaba por seguirle el paso a Remus a lo largo de los corredores y escaleras-profesor, además no podemos contar con mucha ayuda; claro que los gemelos Weasley ayudarían si pudieran, conocen cada pasillo y cada lugar del Colegio.

Remus se paró en seco y miró a Seamus, no sabía porqué no se le había ocurrido antes, pero al parecer no pensaba con mucha claridad en esos momentos… pero se dio cuenta que subir a buscar a Harry; con lo alterado que estaba, y pedirle el Mapa del Merodeador no parecía ser buena idea después de todo…tendría que hacerlo sin el Mapa aunque tomará más tiempo.

-Seamus…vamos a los jardines, no queda rincón aquí sin revisar, los otros nos ayudaran allá arriba.

-si.-y Seamus corrió tras él hacía la puerta principal.

Fueron interceptados en la entrada por Filch, que no dejaba de seguir realizando sus deberes en el Colegio…

-¡no puedes ir a ninguna parte muchacho! –gritó deteniendo a Seamus de un hombro

-viene conmigo, yo me hago responsable.-le contestó Remus con voz severa, no tenía ganas de discutir con Filch; no lo había hecho antes como estudiante, ahora menos; estaba preocupado, y tenía una varita lista para todo.

-ya veo, apenas desaparece Dumbledore y todos hacen lo que se les antoja, aunque usted –levantó la linterna para ver a Remus –se supone que es; bueno, era profesor…debería tener respeto por las reglas del Colegio.

-las respeto Filch, las respeté siempre…pero ahora estoy con prisa y no tengo porqué discutir con usted, yo me hago cargo del chico…será mi responsabilidad.

-vaya, vaya…luego no me vengan con quejas de niños desaparecidos.

Remus volteó a ver a Filch con una mirada que Seamus desconocía, ni como maestro lanzaba miradas tan duras.

-dijo ¿niños desaparecidos?

-si, si algo le pasa a este mocoso, serían dos…-Filch sonrió burlonamente enseñando sus horribles dientes- cuando hacía mis rondas; ví a una niña que corría hacía aquí abajo, pasó junto a mí…pero desapareció…así de la nada…al menos que sea un fantasma, nadie puede desaparecer.

-¿seguro?-lo miró Remus – ¿seguro que era una niña?

-si,-miró a Remus y luego a Seamus-conozco cada cara, cada niño…es esa criatura extraña…la que siempre esta con Potter y sus amigos, y con éste también…-iluminó la cara asustada de Seamus- doblemente conocida, tiene la mirada desafiante de su padre…de ese delincuente…

Pero Remus ya no quiso escuchar más para evitar lastimar al viejo conserje; tomó a Seamus del hombro y lo sacó a los jardines, ahora entendía porqué Beth se metía en tanto lío cuando defendía a su padre, era horrible escuchar que alguien se refiriera a Sirius de tal manera.

-¿profesor? –Seamus sacó su varita – ¡Lumos! –alcanzó a Remus y se puso al frente suyo- Profesor… ¿entonces ella esta bien?

-esta bien Seamus, de eso podemos estar seguros –Remus sentía que podía sonreír por primera vez en esa noche; Beth estaba bien, ahora era cuestión de encontrarla en el inmenso bosque.

-¡Hagrid! –gritó Seamus.

-no creo, Hagrid esta bastante alterado ya con lo de Dumbledore, pero podemos pedirle a Fangs…o no se…vamos, -le sonreía a Seamus –eres muy listo Seamus…me has sido de gran ayuda, no tengo mucha cabeza en estos momentos.

Se acercaron a la cabaña aun humeante de Hagrid; él apenas volvía de su reunión de emergencia de McGonagall y venía secándose las lágrimas, Fang corrió hacia Seamus y Remus, que lo acarició con cariño mientras iluminaba el lugar con una llama invocada en su mano.

-¡Remus! –gritó Hagrid mirando la escena curioso-Seamus se quitaba a Fangs de encima, y Remus con una llama en la mano, iluminaba los árboles cercanos-¿pasa algo?

-no quisiera molestarte Hagrid, pero… -miró el techo destruido y se interrumpió- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabaña?

-¡esos infelices mortífagos! uno de ellos la quemó con Fangs adentro.

-lo siento Hagrid….podrías prestarme a Fangs, ¿por un momento?

-si va a entrar al bosque no le servirá mucho, es medio cobarde.

-talvez tengas razón, pero si me sirve para rastrear a alguien.

-¿un mortífago?

-no Hagrid, Beth…no esta en ninguna parte, talvez se asustó y se escondió, Filch la vio correr hacía aquí, talvez esté en el bosque… ¿Hagrid?

Hagrid se secaba las lágrimas y se sonaba fuertemente, levantó la mirada y estaba aun llorando.

-lo siento Hagrid, no quiero molestarte ahora, pero…

-no es eso Remus…-la voz de Hagrid era débil y trataba de luchar con el llanto- ¡es que me preocupé! es tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan dulce con mis animales, y conmigo… ¡no quiero ni pensar que le haya pasado algo!

-esperemos que no, solo ha de estar escondida por ahí...

-¿escondida? ¿Beth? –Hagrid lanzó una carcajada-¿Quién te dijo eso? –entró a su cabaña y sacó su ballesta- ella no le teme a nada, -miró a Seamus- me ha acompañado miles de veces al bosque, conoce cada criatura…no les tiene miedo, talvez esta impresionada; eso si, pobre criatura, de seguro le recordó a Sirius todo esto-empezó a caminar enfrente de los otros dos, jalando a Fangs- vamos, son muy grandes los terrenos y el bosque es muy profundo.

Seamus corría atrás, tratando de no perder el paso…cuando algo llamó mucho su atención; y le preguntó a Hagrid de que se trataba, pues el debía conocer todo a la perfección y más el comportamiento de las criaturas del bosque.

-Profesor Hagrid…-Hagrid lo miró atento- ¿por qué ese hipogrifo esta volando sobre la verja? ¿por qué es un hipogrifo…verdad?

-¡ah!…así es, ha estado muy raro…salí de la junta y casi me tira al suelo, y no ha dejado de volar encima de la verja…por ahí escapó Snape y los suyos…debe aun estar molesto por que se le escaparon.

Los dos hombres se quedaron viendo aquello por unos segundos; pero cambiaron de dirección, Remus que no escuchaba los pasos de Seamus volteó a buscarlo…pero se detuvo en seco…el chico miraba aun el pequeño espectáculo…volvió a mirar la escena y veía como Buckbeack no solo daba de vueltas; sino bajaba, movía sus alas sobre algo en el suelo…y de nuevo subía rápidamente, Remus podía ver su cabeza girando hacia ellos…como si quisiera decirles algo…entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba…

-no Hagrid…creo que Buckbeack trata de decirnos algo.

-si, eso parece, pero… ¿Qué será?

No lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacia esa dirección, Fangs se detuvo y luego empezó a ladrar corriendo sin detenerse…Seamus iba tras él…llegaron primero él y Fangs, de pronto un grito de Seamus le lleno de paz el corazón a Remus…

-¡profesor Lupin! ¡el hipogrifo la encontró!

Remus se acercó al pequeño grupo formado por Seamus, Fangs y Buckbeack que al ver que todo se resolvía, bajó a dar de picotazos al suelo, justo al lado de ella…

Remus acercó su varita a Beth, que había sido levantada por Seamus y la tenía en sus brazos, el chico miraba a Remus preocupado…su cara le decía, que algo no estaba bien…

-¡Lumos Máxima! –Remus miró la cara de Beth, parecía dormir tranquilamente… pero al acercarse percibió que casi no respiraba, y sintió algo húmedo al tocar el césped…al mirar su mano con la luz de la varita vio un poco de sangre…

-¡está herida!-Remus revisó el brazo, al ver el largo y profundo arañazo; le vino a la cabeza el pobre de Bill, herido por Greyback…sintió un pánico terrible _no eso no puede ser…no ella_, el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras se decía _no mi hija… mi hija ¡no_! - ¡tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería! –gritó para callar a esa voz que le decía lo peor.

Antes de que Remus pudiera ponerse de pie, Hagrid la había levantado como si se tratará de una pequeña pluma, y caminaba a prisa rumbo al Colegio; Seamus corría tras él y Remus que se había quedado un poco pasmado por el miedo, acariciaba a Buckbeack agradeciéndole en silencio haberla encontrado, y corrió tras los otros…

Cuando Remus entró a la enfermería con Hagrid y Seamus; no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hija, así la llamaba y así sentía que era…en ese momento, no tenía mucha pena con la memoria de Sirius…ahora solo le importaba la pequeña que había visto crecer…

-¡Remus! –Molly Weasley veía como Hagrid ponía a Beth en la cama junto a Neville; y corrió hacía su amigo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero Remus no escuchaba nada, lo único que quería era ver si estaba bien, pero Tonks, los Weasley, y Hermione; que aun estaba ahí, lo acosaban con preguntas.

-está herida, tiene un gran arañazo en su brazo…y una herida en la cabeza supongo, tiene sangre en la cara…pero no se que pasó realmente.

Hermione tomó el brazo del profesor, y jaló a Remus fuera del grupito que se había formado alrededor de su amiga, Madame Pomfrey agradeció aquello…pues Remus no la dejaba trabajar.

-profesor, estoy segura que ella esta bien, tranquilícese un poco…

-si Remus, por favor…-la voz de Tonks era dulce y trataba de consolar a Remus mientras tomaba su mano- no parece nada serio, seguro fue una rama de un árbol o algo…

-¿y si fue Greyback? –le contestó enojado Remus, mirando a Bill dormir – si fue…

-no fue Greyback, Remus…-Arthur Weasley se acercó a él con esa agradable y paternal forma de ser que tenía con todo mundo, fueran o no sus hijos – estoy seguro -sonreía aunque también temía un poco, él estaba pasando por ese dolor y sabía que Remus; aunque no fuera el padre de la niña, sufría tanto como él –tú tranquilo, ya nos dirá Madame Pomfrey…

Después de unos minutos, que fueron eternos para Remus; Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él, su pequeña sonrisa le dijo a Remus que todo estaba bien, y que había exagerado un poco…

-No se preocupe, no es nada…-Madame Pomfrey le dijo con voz tranquila- es una herida muy escandalosa…y solo era eso, un rasguño, pudo ser cualquier cosa; un animal, una rama, un hechizo mal dirigido…es todo, -lo miró a él y a Arthur Weasley- y no es lo que ustedes temen.-Remus pudo dejar de contener la respiración y Arthur le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿lo ves Remus? –Molly dejó a Beth y se acercó a Remus –no ha sido nada de lo cual preocuparse, ahora como madre, te digo…será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco, no ayudas estando así.

-no gracias Molly, me quedo aquí, quiero…

-¡ni una palabra más Remus! –Molly lo sacaba de la enfermería -ve a tomar algo, descansa…yo me hago cargo de todo.

-no Molly; tu tienes bastante con Bill, no puedo pedirte que…

-¡tonterías! no te preocupes, no es molestia…yo quiero mucho a la pequeña, anda ve…y llévate a estos dos ¿si? –dijo señalando a Hermione y Seamus- ¡deben descansar también ustedes dos! –les dijo mientras los sacaba de la enfermería casi a empujones. –ha sido una noche muy larga para todos.

Remus se quedó afuera de la enfermería con las miradas de Seamus y Hermione encima, solo Ginny se había quedado dentro; pero sabía que Molly la sacaría de los cabellos si fuera necesario, no le gustaría tener una hija enferma de cansancio y tristeza.

-Molly tiene razón chicos, será mejor que vayan a dormir, ya veremos mañana.-los miró-anden, no se preocupen…y Seamus... ¡gracias! –estrechó la mano del muchacho fuertemente mientras le sonreía- me da mucha tranquilidad saber que siempre habrá alguien que cuide de Beth.

-de nada profesor, y sabe que cuenta conmigo ¿vamos Hermione?

-sube, no tardo…-Seamus empezó a alejarse con la respuesta de su amiga- profesor… ¿puedo acompañarlo?

Remus miró a Hermione, sabía que era muy inteligente y que no iba con él solo para acompañarlo…

-si Hermione, pero con una taza de té si no te importa; Molly tiene razón necesito descansar un poco y pensar como le diré a Beth todo lo que ha pasado…


	21. Chapter 21

Sin hablar; Remus y Hermione entraron a la cocina del Colegio, en instantes se vieron rodeados por un grupo de elfos domésticos que a pesar de la pena de haber perdido a tan noble director; seguían cumpliendo sus deberes, salvo Dobby…que estaba sentado junto a la chimenea llorando la pena, y solo saludó con una serie de reverencias sin dejar de llorar, desapareciendo entre los demás elfos en segundos…

-gracias por la compañía Hermione, pero…

-lo lamento mucho Profesor Lupin, se lo mucho que quiere a Beth.

-si Hermione, -le dijo mientras se sentaban en una mesa de la cocina- para mi, Beth es mi hija, la conozco desde que era un bebé…y aunque Sirius era mi amigo, no puedo evitar sentir que casi pierdo a mi pequeña.

-lo se, no tiene porqué darme explicaciones, yo sólo…

-también lo sé, Hermione-le dijo mientras le pasaba unos panecillos –y sé que no estas solamente para hacerme compañía.

-profesor…yo…-tomó varias veces aire como lo hacía cuando quería hablar algo serio- tiene razón, no solo vine a eso; le pido disculpas, no es buen momento ahora, será mejor…

Hermione se puso de pie; pero Remus la detuvo del brazo y le pidió con la mirada que se volviera a sentar.

-te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito Hermione…eres muy inteligente, una excelente bruja para tu edad, y…-le sonrío mientras se acercaba la taza de té a la boca- creo que debemos de hablar; no como profesor y alumna, eso ya se acabó hace mucho, sino como amigos-puso la taza de té de nuevo en la mesa – vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

-gracias profesor –Hermione le sonrió – usted también puede confiar en mi, y por eso mismo debo decirle algo…pero antes, ¿usted cree lo que dijo Luna?

-¿Luna? –Remus cerró los ojos haciendo memoria –ah, ya lo había olvidado…Luna; si recuerdo lo que dijo, y pues no se…talvez en cierta forma Beth se asustó o se impresionó, jamás había peleado con mortífagos.

- yo no creo eso; creo que se impresionó, no lo dudo…lo de Sirius es reciente no se puede olvidar de eso tan fácil; incluso, la conozco y sé que ella cree haberlo superado, pero no es así.

Hermione hablaba rápidamente para salir de ese tema y decir lo que realmente quería…

- ella no dice lo mucho que le afecta; para no afligir a Harry… pero bueno, Sirius no es el tema…es que…usted debería saber algo…

-anda Hermione; no dudes en decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie…ni a Beth, aunque si no puedes…no te culpo.

-si puedo…sé que lo que le voy a decir , tiene que ver con lo sucedido esta noche con ella…he llegado a una conclusión gracias a lo que he escuchado de Ginny, Seamus y Hagrid…verá…-Hermione movía una mano, como si cambiara las páginas de un libro buscando respuestas-desde el año pasado, Beth se propuso estudiar para convertirse en animago, y eso es muy difícil y peligroso…usted lo sabe, y por eso no creo que sea cobarde, al contrario.

-ya veo, entonces…sigue con la misma idea.

-¿lo sabia? –Hermione lo miraba más que asustada, sorprendida

-si, desde que encontró a su padre en tercer año…no le he podido quitar la idea de la cabeza, es muy necia…igualita a Sirius –sonrió- y ella sabía que no podía negarle mi ayuda, pero no sabía que seguía practicando, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la plática Hermione? estoy seguro que no era tu intención decirme esto, al menos que fuera por algo muy importante –Remus la miraba detenidamente- Hermione, se que Beth te quiere mucho, no creo que se enoje si me lo dices…creas o no, a pesar de que es un poco...¿como decirlo?... digna merodeadora…ella respeta mucho tus ideas, tus opiniones…sabe que haces las cosas por el bien de todos,… ¿entonces?

-escuché lo que le dijo Hagrid a Madame Pomfrey cuando dejó a Beth en la enfermería, y tiene razón…aquella es una herida conocida, no fue una rama…fue una garra.

-¿garra?

-si, y de hipogrifo para ser exactos…una herida parecida le hizo Buckbeack a Draco Malfoy en tercer año; por no respetar las normas para acercarse, y si…es igual, pero Buckbeack no le haría daño a Beth…Hagrid dice que posiblemente en la oscuridad no la reconoció, pero seamos sinceros…Buckbeack la reconocería entre un millón de personas…Beth dormía con él en Grimmauld Place, ella lo adora…entonces, a lo que me refiero es lo siguiente ¿y si no la reconoció porque no era ella misma?

-ya veo a donde quieres llegar…. ¿crees que Buckbeack no la reconoció porque no era exactamente ella? estaba…

-¡en su forma animaga! ¡es obvio Profesor!-Hermione se sonrojo al darse cuenta que gritaba-sólo así Buckbeack no la reconocería...

-talvez tengas razón, pero es muy rápido…¡sería un tiempo record! ni James ni Sirius lo hicieron tan rápido, pero no niego que podría ser, solo nos queda esperar, ahora Hermione; tienes que decirme algo que me contó Seamus, pero que no entiendo…¿Cuál era el interés de Neville en que Beth no se acercara a Draco? ¿Qué es eso de que Malfoy no toma los rechazos muy bien?

Hermione le explicó todo lo sucedido con Draco en los últimos dos años, sobretodo lo sucedido cuando Beth descubrió que Draco llevaba la Marca…

-desde ese día Beth no trataba con Draco para nada, varias veces escuché que le decía "_yo no hablo con los muertos" _yDraco se ponía mal; no lo tomaba nada bien…no hacía nada contra ella eso sí; pero Neville no estaba tranquilo, él sabe que en el momento perfecto para Malfoy, él se vengará de los rechazos de ella…y Neville…Neville la ama, y no quiere verla lastimada…eso es.

-pero a pesar de todo esto que sabemos…aun nos queda la duda Hermione… ¿Qué hacía Beth en el bosque? si de verdad ya es animaga; eso aclara la herida nada más, talvez lo hizo inconscientemente, si es así…nunca sabremos nada Hermione.

-eso es lo que me preocupa…si lo hizo esta vez y terminó severamente herida, y casi sin energía… ¡no puede volver hacerlo! ¡sería muy peligroso! tiene que impedirle que lo vuelva a intentar… ¡por favor!... ¡convénzala de que no lo intente de nuevo! eso era lo que me preocupaba cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que pasó…la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo… ¡no es nada agradable!

- te agradezco mucho tu preocupación Hermione…con razón te quiere tanto Beth… y no le diré que tu me dijiste ¿esta bien? –Remus acompañó a Hermione hasta las escaleras-ahora tu irás a descansar…y yo iré a ver a la pequeña merodeadora…su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella.

-¡lo está! –le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – solo de verlo, me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de la preocupación que le causó, esta orgulloso ¿o no lo está?

-gracias Hermione por tus palabras, ahora ve a descansar nos veremos mañana.

Pero Hermione no se iba aun, lo veía esperando las palabras que quería escuchar para irse tranquila…

-si lo estoy Hermione…-Remus miraba a Hermione con simpatía, los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice - estoy muy orgulloso de ella, sea animaga o no… y se que Sirius estaría lanzando bengalas si pudiera – le dio un rápido abrazo mientras la empujaba escaleras arriba -por el momento…estaré orgulloso por los dos, ahora es hora de descansar señorita.

-Beth es muy afortunada profesor, lo tiene a usted… por eso ha salido adelante a pesar de la ausencia de Sirius –y la chica empezó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su sala, no sin antes volver a ver al profesor con una sonrisa y un ligero asentamiento de cabeza; sabía que el asunto sobre Beth y que sea un posible animago, debía quedar entre ellos dos por el momento…

Mientras Remus caminaba a la enfermería; iba pensando que las palabras de Hermione eran muy ciertas…a pesar de la preocupación; estaba orgulloso con la sola idea de que Beth hubiera podido transformarse tan rápido, eso lo llenó de alegría, aunque nada comparada a la que sentiría al llegar a la enfermería y verla despierta…

Ahí estaba la niña, platicando con Fleur y Neville que ya estaba de pie a su lado, los tres reían un poco…por lo que Remus dedujo, ella y Neville le comentaban a Fleur sobre los gemelos y sus travesuras en el Colegio…

Beth miró a Remus entrar, y como si fuera una bebé de nuevo; extendió sus brazos hacía él, y por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lagrimas…

-¡papá!

-hola linda…veo que estas bien.

-si…estoy bien-cuando Remus llegó hasta su lado; ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su cara en su pecho – ¡papá!…papito… ¡no te vayas!…me asusté de no verte, ¿cómo están los demás?

Neville miró a Beth…a pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido; no cambiaba, seguía siendo tan niña como antes, eso lo llenaba de tranquilidad…eso le gustaba de ella, y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara esa parte tan linda de su carácter, aunque el tuviera que sufrir por defenderla.

Beth miró a todas partes…

- ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny? ¿Ron? …ya me contaron de Bill… te juro que si un día veo a Greyback… ¡me las pagará!…-dio un puñetazo sobre la cama- ¡no puede andar por su sarnosa vida atacando a mi familia!

-¡Beth!

-es verdad, ya te atacó a ti, y ahora a Bill… ¿Cómo quieres que le diga? ¿lindo lobito?

-¿no cambias nunca o si? no debes de ser tan irrespetuosa…pero…-Remus sonrió mientras sacudía el cabello de la niña –pero realmente es un sarnoso, y un mortífago… ¡no tiene defensa!

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, Neville se acercó a Remus…y le susurró…

-no se preocupe, profesor…no sabe aun lo de Dumbledore, los señores Weasley pensaron que usted debía decirle…

-Gracias Neville, y vuelve a la cama…debes descansar, gracias Fleur a ti también.

-De nagda…es un placeg…-le dio un beso en la mejilla a Beth y volvió al lado de Bill –descansag tendremos tiempog para platicag después.

Remus trató de hacer dormir a Beth; pero ella despertaba a cada rato, preguntando por todas las personas…Harry era su más grande inquietud, pues no lo veía desde el día anterior, y cuando por fin logró dormir, ya había amanecido, y había llegado la hora de decirle lo de Dumbledore…

Remus no sabía como decirle algo tan difícil…y a la vez, como preguntarle que había pasado aquella noche, era una situación difícil y deseaba…deseaba que Dumbledore mismo pudiera explicarle…se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, en eso estaba cuando la figura de Harry apareció por la puerta y se acercó silenciosamente.

-Harry… ¿Cómo estas?

-bien profesor…Hermione me contó, y quise venir enseguida.

Harry acarició el dorso de la mano de su amiga, que dormía como sin nada, Remus se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esa tranquilidad… ¿cuando volvería a dormir igual de tranquila? cuando se enterará de la noticia…

Beth despertó al sentir el toque de Harry, y lo mismo que había pasado con Remus, pasó con Harry… ella se puso casi de rodillas para alcanzar a su amigo, pero lloraba de alegría al verlo bien.

-¡Harry! ¡estas bien! me da tanto gusto verte…

-estoy bien, ¿tú?

-solo unos arañazos…y lo peor, es que no recuerdo que me pasó.

-vaya…-Harry miró a Remus que negó con la cabeza para decirle que Beth no sabía aun lo de Dumbledore –Beth, quiero…queremos decirte algo.

Beth los miró a cada uno, y de pronto sintió que el corazón se le paraba por unos segundos…era la misma cara de tristeza que tenían hace un año, cuando Sirius falleció…Beth se dio cuenta que no era nada grato lo que iban a decirle…

-¿Qué pasó? ¡oh! –Beth trataba de no llorar, el silencio le decía que era evidente que alguien se había ido por siempre… trató de recordar a quien le faltaba por ver…y hacía una lista de los nombres de las personas.

-no es ninguno, cada vez que despertabas preguntabas por cada uno…todos están bien, si soñaste con Seamus es porqué él me ayudó a encontrarte…así que por él no te preocupes-Remus le dijo para tratar de calmarla.

-ah, de pronto temí que fuera alguien de nosotros…mi peor temor es perder a alguien a quien adore…no se…sería difícil soportarlo de nuevo… ¿Quién fue Harry?

Harry tomó aire y con voz tranquila; mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, le dijo- fue Dumbledore…Dumbledore, esta muerto.

Beth los miró a ambos, luego a Harry de nuevo…

-¿cómo? ¿qué le pasó?

-lo mataron hija -Remus se sentó a su lado para abrazarla- pero tienes…

-no profesor, no tiene que entender nada…quien lo mató lo hizo con toda la intención…no fue un error, fue en la torre de Astronomía…

Beth no podía creerlo, y cuando escuchó torre de astronomía, sintió el frío propio de la presencia de un dementor.

-¿Quién fue? vi a Draco subir a la Torre… ¿fue él verdad? –pero en el fondo deseaba que no fuera él…esperaba estar equivocada.

-no fue Draco, fue Snape…Draco no tuvo el valor, Snape solo acabó lo que Draco debió haber hecho.

-no fue Draco, fue Snape… ¿qué? -Beth no podía creerlo – ¿Snape?

-lo que oíste, Snape…fue él…nos traicionó a todos.

-Harry por favor…-Remus no quería que Beth empezará a ver con ojos de venganza a Snape, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde, Beth miraba a Harry solamente, los dos tenían ese brillo de desprecio en sus ojos.

-¿Snape?... ¿como pudo ser tan vil?... ¡Dumbledore confiaba en él! y Dumbledore quería que nosotros confiáramos en él…-Beth miró a Harry y tomó su mano entre las suyas, acercándola a su corazón –lo siento Harry, siento lo de Dumbledore…lo mucho que lo querías…y siento no haberte ayudado, debí de estar más de tu lado…cuando decías lo de Snape…¡mi padre tenía razón sobre él!

-hija por favor, cálmate.

-¿calmarme? ¿Cuando un mortífago como él nos arrebata otra persona tan querida de nuestro lado? …no… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer si algo te pasará a ti, a Harry o a Neville…quedarme tranquila?

-no es eso lo que te quiero decir…no debes ponerte así estas muy débil.

-¡no me importa!

-si te debe importar… ¿crees que es fácil verte tirada y sangrando casi sin vida? ¿y no saber que te pasó?

Beth miró al suelo, estaba apenada por gritarle a Remus, y al levantar la vista no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al ver la cara de enojo de Remus.

-lo siento.

Remus la abrazó con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su cabello, -perdón hija…no era mi intención…tienes razón de estar furiosa, pero entiéndeme a mí ¿si? que harías tú si alguno de tus amigos estuviera sin aparecer, y apareciera como muerta…

-o tú…no quiero, te entiendo…y lo lamento.

-no lo lamentes, todo estará bien.

-¡hubiera podido evitarlo de haber investigado bien! –tomó la mano de Harry al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Remus – ¡perdón Harry!...

-todo esta bien, no te preocupes.

-si me preocupo, intenté –entonces empezó a recordar como un relámpago de imágenes lo que paso la noche anterior-intenté evitar que Draco hiciera una locura…intenté llegar a la torre para evitarlo…de no haber perdido tanto tiempo en el bosque…no sé porqué Buckbeack no me hacía caso, y luego traté de convencer a Draco de volver a nuestro lado….-miró a Harry- estuvo a punto…si no hubiera sido por Snape, que me lanzó unos crucios…

La explicación se interrumpió por un pequeño chillido que vino de atrás, Harry, Remus y Beth miraron a Neville que se acercaba pálido como nunca…

-¿crucios? –evitaba tartamudear- ¿Quién te torturó?

-Snape, luego se llevó a Draco…eso fue lo último que vi…ahora entiendo que era eso de "la persona que podría ayudarme esta muerta…y así me ayudó bastante" –Beth empezó a llorar con la cara entre las manos…-¡se refería a Dumbledore!

Harry y Remus trataban de calmarla, Neville solo se imaginaba la escena…no podía concebir la imagen de alguien más de sus seres amados torturados…trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para no molestarla…pero estaba seguro que no dejaría eso en paz…se vengaría de Snape…esto era lo último que le soportaría, ya vería la manera de saldar cuentas con su viejo profesor…


	22. Chapter 22

Después del funeral de Dumbledore; Remus tenía como encargo llevar a Neville a casa, así que los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos mientras esperaban el momento de irse. Beth no quería hablar con Harry, se sentía mal tan solo de verlo…apenada de no haber sido mejor amiga y de no haber hecho algo aquella noche, salvo defender lo indefendible.

-no puedes evitarme por siempre ¿lo sabes no?

-Harry…yo…-Beth se puso roja al ver a Harry y miró hacia otro lado- yo…

-¿por qué te preocupas tanto?...hiciste lo que pensabas correcto.

-no es verdad, siempre he sido demasiado tonta…siempre he creído que las personas pueden cambiar.

-en el caso de Malfoy, ¿si se les da el amor que necesitan? –se sentó al lado de ella-no te debes sentir mal por eso… ¿sabias que eso era algo que siempre decía Dumbledore?

-¿si?...bueno él me dijo una vez –trataba de no llorar –que yo era importante en la vida de Draco…si yo…si yo podía hacer algo por él, era quererlo sin condiciones.

-lo ves…lo hiciste…bueno, al menos lo intentaste.

-no Harry…jamás pude quererlo, no como te quiero a ti…no como quiero a Neville,…es tristeza lo que siento por él, lástima por tomar el camino equivocado.

-si, yo también… ¿ahora que le esperará?…nada grato supongo.

-bueno Harry…hicimos lo que pudimos…al menos sé que lo intenté.

Los dos se vieron por unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Ron, Hermione y Ginny…

-bueno, supongo que es una despedida…-dijo Beth tratando de no llorar al abrazar con cariño a Ginny- no se si volveremos al Colegio el año que entra…así que; por favor, cuídense mucho…

-Beth ¿qué no irás a la boda de Bill? –le dijo Ron enfadado

-bueno es que…no sé si esté invitada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿una invitación del tamaño del Colegio con letras grandes?

-bueno…

-no digas tonterías…sabes que estas invitada, eres parte de la familia...además vendrá Charlie…le dará gusto verte… ¡a ver si lo haces sentar cabeza de una vez por todas!

Harry miraba a sus amigos que intentaban hacerlo sonreír con sus discusiones; que para variar, no llevaban a ninguna parte.

-entonces nos veremos en la boda –dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Hermione

-estaremos en contacto… ¿no has olvidado eso que hablamos hace unos meses o sí? –le dijo Hermione en secreto.

-para nada…esta en pie, ahora más que nunca.

-lo mismo…-miró a Ginny- no hemos cambiado de opinión.

Ron y Beth se despidieron con un abrazo rápido; pero intercambiaron golpes en los brazos y sacudidas de cabello, lo más difícil estuvo cuando se despidió de Harry…

-nos veremos en la boda, pero…-lo jaló a un lado- Harry, cuidate mucho ¿me lo prometes?

-¿tú?

-¡seguro! –Beth lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban ese día, y al abrazarlo las sentía volver – ¡no te pierdas Potter! –dijo riendo.-cualquier cosa Harry, cualquier cosa…no dudes en buscarme, sabes que no dudaría en ayudarte.

Harry no sabía que decir, así que la abrazó con fuerza…

-¿Harry?

-¿si?

-no dejes a Ginny, promete que lo pensarás.

-no hay nada que pensar, es lo mejor…y te repito lo mismo…no dejes a Neville.

-no creo…-la chica sonrío mientras se despedía con tímidos movimientos de mano- nos estaremos viendo… ¡cuídense!

Beth tomó la mano de Neville y caminaron a donde Remus y Tonks, los esperaban con una sonrisa.

-vamos chicos… ¿no te importa quedarte con nosotros unos días Neville? –le preguntó Remus mientras caminaban hacía un carruaje.

-para nada….le agradezco su atención.

-no…yo te agradezco a ti, siento que contigo en casa será más fácil para Beth.

Y así fue, al menos los primeros días del verano…los dos chicos pasaron de la tristeza y los sollozos a la Myrtle; a una melancolía, que permitía unas cuantas risas y juegos tontos en el jardín.

Salían a Diagon Alley por las mañanas acompañados de Tonks; que se había hecho cómplice de sus juegos, y mediante las manipulaciones de las pláticas de Beth, una constante fuente de información sobre los últimos ataques de mortífagos y todo lo que se refiriera a magia tenebrosa.

-¿puedes explicarme algo? –le dijo Neville mientras Tonks leía unas cartas- ¿a qué se debe tanto interés por los mortífagos?

-debemos estar informados, para saber a que nos atenemos…

-aja…así tan simple ¿o es que estas interesada en algo más?

-¿de nuevo? si vas a empezar con lo de Malfoy, de una vez por todas te digo… ¡que no se trata de él!

-no, supongo que no…

-¿no me crees eh?

-espera, no quise decir eso…es que yo, bueno…

-lo siento Neville-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- no quise ser tan ruda, tengo mis razones, y cuando sepa que es el momento te lo diré.

-¿momento?

-no discutan quieren…-dijo Tonks mientras acariciaba una lechuza que voló a los brazos de su ama al verla- parece que Finn trajo algo para ti, aparte de esto…-ella le dio otro sobre muy estilizado y bonito.

-¡es la invitación para la boda de Bill y Fleur! …

-si…a mi también me llegó hoy en la mañana, lo mismo a Remus y a Alastor.

-¿le habrá llegado a Harry ya? supongo que ya ha de estar en la Madriguera ¿no?

-no, porque no sabemos donde exactamente está –Tonks miró a Beth nerviosamente, se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho eso en voz alta y trató de arreglarlo, pero Beth ya se había dado cuenta de su error- suponemos que aun con los Dursley, hasta el día de su cumpleaños…algo así de una protección que expiraba ese día.

Beth no quiso preguntar más a Tonks; sabía que al darse cuenta de su error, no iba a decir más…además no la escuchaba; su corazón le latía tan fuerte por la preocupación, que sentía que iba a estallar.

-bueno…iremos arriba Tonks- y tomó la mano de Neville saliendo de la salita a toda velocidad- corre…tengo que escribirle a alguien.

-¿Harry?

-no…pero ya lo sabrás, ¡no desesperes!

-bueno, pero espero que sea antes del fin de semana…ese día me voy a casa, y tú a la Madriguera.

-¿que no sabes? –dijo ella mientras jalaba a Neville adentro del cuarto y cerraba con un tremendo golpe la puerta- vendrás conmigo… ¡estas invitado!

-¿yo? –miró a Beth que buscaba algo con desesperación en su desorden- ¿qué buscas?

-¡esto! – sacó un paquete que venía con letras grandes, Neville reconoció la letra apurada de los gemelos- son… ¿sabes lo que son no? bueno de todos modos te diré… ¡son orejas extensibles!...-dijo sonriendo- y las vamos a usar ahora mismo…

Beth abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, y dio un pequeño silbidito; que sonó como una flecha al ser lanzada y dar con su objetivo.

-¿qué haces?

-tú fíjate… ¡tendrás que aprender a comunicarte así de hoy en adelante!

-¿aprender? ¿a comunicarme? ¡la que debería aprender a comunicarse bien eres tú! –señaló a Finn que ululaba con la carta aun el pata -¿no verás de quién es? ¿qué tal si es una emergencia? Beth…Eli…

Beth lo calló con un pellizco mientras silbaba de nuevo; en un pequeño estallido enfrente de Neville, apareció un elfo doméstico…no cualquiera…Dobby para ser exactos. El pequeño elfo estaba ahí; con una torre de sombreros, tres pares de calcetines diferentes en cada piernita y una capa negra que lo hacía ver muy simpático.

-¡aquí esta Dobby! Dobby contento de servir a la señorita…-hizo una serie de reverencias mientras se ponía la capa que lo hacía verse como un mortífago enanito.

-¡shhh!, no tan fuerte Dobby…y gracias… ¡me da mucho gusto verte!-Beth abrió el paquete, sacó las orejas extensibles, les dio un toque con la varita, y le dio una extensión a Dobby- ¿ya sabes que hacer no? y ya sabes…cualquier cosa no dudes en protegerte primero…y –Beth sonrió –y luego comeremos pastel.

Dobby desapareció y los dos chicos volvieron a entrar a la habitación.

-cada vez entiendo menos…y la carta… ¿qué no te importa?

-si me importa, es de Hermione…-la tomó y le enseño el pequeño papel

No había en el papel nada interesante al parecer… solo unas palabras que confundieron más a Neville que sostenía su cabeza que ya le dolía con tanto misterio

-era solo el aviso de que Dobby estaba listo para entrar en funciones ¿ves?

Neville tomó el papelito y lo leyó con calma…

_Todo listo, puedes llamar al pajarito…luego nos organizamos para ir a comer pastel._

-no en definitiva… ¡no entiendo nada!

-¡ya entenderás!, ahora… ¡shh!...-Beth lo sentó junto a la puerta en el suelo, se puso la otra parte de la oreja, y preparó una partida de ajedrez mágico- tu turno…-le dijo mientras movía el peón- ahora no hagas ruido, necesito escuchar…luego te platicaré todo…

-¡esta bien!

-¡calla!, ya va a empezar… ¡no me obligues a pellizcarte de nuevo!

Neville no entendía que pasaba; al menos no al principio…pero luego se dio cuenta que era un gran plan de la mente maestra de Hermione, o al menos eso parecía…aunque tanto misterio paranoico; y planes para no ser descubiertos, era sello inconfundible de Beth, digna sobrina de Moody…entendió que el juego era una distracción, así que no intentó ni jugar como se debía, sólo la veía a ella… _si alguien nos ve jugar y platicar, no sospecharán que estamos escuchando la conversación de los adultos…¿en que lío me meterás esta vez amorcito?…_pensaba mientrasmiraba a Beth que hacía infinidad de caras, y de pronto se inclinó para besarla con mucha dulzura…

-¿se puede saber qué haces? –le dijo ella sonriente- te dije que si no me dejabas oír te iba a…

-si, a pellizcar… ¿lo harás por un inocente besito?

-no…te daré otro…tan pronto esto se acabe… ¡ya! –Beth escondió la oreja debajo de la cama- viene Remus…-se inclinó y le dio un gran beso- ahora tú déjame a mi la plática ¿si?

Neville dejó toda la conversación a su novia, sin dejarla de mirar…sin dejar de sentirse orgulloso, aunque no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para entenderlo…estaba embobado viéndola platicar con el profesor, que al parecer no sospechaba nada de lo que había sucedido tan solo unos minutos antes de que subiera.

-¿papito? –dijo ella mientras Remus salía de la habitación.

Neville se dio cuenta que Beth estaba preparando una especie de manipulación con su pobre padrino, _debe tratarse de algo grande para no tocarse el corazón en manipularlo a su gusto…esto es serio en definitiva…ella jamás haría eso con él…la he visto hacerlo con Seamus un millón de veces, eso si…pero esto no pensé que llegaría a verlo_ pensaba Neville al verla sonreír y no pudo evitar sonreír también al recordar esos momentos con sus amigos, aunque seguía atento a la conversación…

-si…dime…-Remus sonrío al ver la carita de Beth más alegre –parecía estar dispuesto a concederle cualquier cosa que le pidiera, con tal de no verla llorar otra vez.

-bueno… ¿me dejarías ir mañana a Diagon Alley, a eso de las 4?

-pero quedamos que no saldrías en la tarde, es peligroso…y Tonks no puede ir para acompañarlos.

-quedamos con Hermione de ir a comprar un regalo para Bill y Fleur… ¿anda si?

-no se… ¿solo ustedes tres?

-no; incluso, verás… -Beth se puso de pie y se colgó de uno de los brazos de Remus sin dejar de sonreír –para que no estuvieras preocupado y nos dejaras ir; lo hemos preparado todo, ya sabemos que regalo queremos desde hace mucho tiempo…sólo es cuestión de ir, comprarlo, y luego iremos a la tienda de los gemelos… y ahí estaremos hasta que tú o Tonks vayan por nosotros… ¿no te importa si Hermione se queda también aquí verdad? no querrás que viaje de noche….¿no verdad?

-veo que lo planearon muy bien, esta bien…podrán ir.-dijo mientras veía a Beth saltar en la cama- iré por ustedes a eso de las 6…ni un minuto más, ¿esta bien?

-¡perfecto! –Beth le sonreía mientras continuaba saltando- gracias papito.

-¡basta! te vas a caer –la ayudó a bajarse –no creas que no sé que te traes algo –miró a Neville-se traen algo ambos…y más les vale –dijo sonriendo- que lo escondan bien, porque si es algo malo y los atrapo…ambos estarán castigados.

-¡si señor! –dijo Beth poniéndose como soldado que ha recibido una orden- no lo defraudaré, ¡señor!

Remus soltó una carcajada, despeinó su cabello y salió de la habitación; había vuelto a sonreír desde lo ocurrido con Dumbledore, y se lo debía a ella…

_espero que no te metas en problemas cachorrita…tu padre vuelve y me mata si te pasa algo…pero eso de "si señor"…pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver…igualita a Sirius, igualita…no cabe duda Sirius _miró el retrato sobre la chimenea de la sala _ es igual de traviesa, irreverente y graciosa que tú, solo esperemos que no sea tan impulsiva hermano…pero ya sabes que cualquier cosa, yo la cuido con mi vida… te lo prometí…_

Cuando no estaba Remus a la vista, Neville cargó a Beth en su espalda por toda la habitación…

-vaya, la señorita manipuladora…no pensé nunca eso de ti…

-no te hagas él que no sabías…me has visto hacerlo con Seamus, y ahora contigo…

-¿qué?

-¡me estas cargando a pesar de que no te lo pedí! –soltó una risita-pensé que solo funcionaba con Seamus, pero ya vez…. ¡estoy mejorando!…pero ahora tengo que contarte algo- se bajó de la espalda de Neville de un salto- es algo muy serio, y no puedes decirle a nadie ¿esta bien?

-esta bien… ¿es sobre lo de mañana no es así? no hay ningún regalo…

-si hay regalo…pero no es a lo único que vamos…

-¡niños a cenar! –escucharon la voz de Tonks abajo, mezclada con la de Remus, Liz y Moody.

-vamos…te cuento luego, no debemos levantar sospechas, -tomó la mano de Neville y corrieron hacía las escaleras- actúa como siempre; abajo esta Moody, y a él no se le escapa nada.

Antes de ir a dormir, sin ya poder aguantar más, Neville estalló…

-¿ya me vas a contar? –le dijo preocupado mientras trataba de no bostezar- no podré dormir, de verdad me tienes preocupado

-¿por qué preocupado?, nervioso lo entiendo, ¿pero preocupado?

-¡pues es que siento que nos meteremos en problemas!

-¿Cuándo te he metido en problemas? a ver…-Beth interrumpió su regaño al pasar Moody atrás del sillón en que estaban sentados los dos, y continúo su platica en susurros-solo dime de alguna vez en que te haya metido en problemas… ¿no puedes verdad?

-no, pues no…

-¿confía en mí quieres?

Beth se despidió de Moody, una regañada Tonks, y de sus padres; y a empujones subió a Neville, que luchaba entre no dormirse en las escaleras y mantener su palabra de no dormir hasta saber que pasaba.

Finalmente la hora llegó; y Neville estaba a punto de matar a su novia que se tardaba las horas en bajar, y más se extrañó de verla con su mochila de la escuela, eso no era normal.

-¿que haces ahí parado?- Neville sostenía una pequeña vasija llena de polvos Flú al lado de la chimenea.

-¿no vamos por Red Flú?

-no, tenemos que caminar hasta allá –lo tomó de la mano- no hagas caras…son unas calles solamente, y en el camino te cuento algo que debes saber, no todo…solo una parte, lo que sé.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, Neville tenía una cara de espantado que no podía con ella, miró a Beth que lucía tan calmada, tan fría, que le daba miedo.

-¿horrocrux? –dijo en voz bajita casi imperceptible- vaya…no tenía idea de lo cruel, maldito y…

-¿siniestro que puede ser Voldemort?... ¡pues para que veas!, pero eso queda entre tú y yo, nadie más debe saber que te dije, pero debes de saberlo…aunque algún día, lo ibas a saber.

-¿gracias por lanzarme semejante bomba?, pero eso no me aclara… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-comprar un regalo, ver a los chicos…te lo dije ayer.

-¡Beth! ¡Neville!

-¡Hermione! –Beth corrió abrazar a su amiga -¿recibiste mi mensaje ayer?

-si, estuvo fabuloso…realmente no creí que funcionaría…

-bueno, será mejor ponernos a trabajar; no tenemos mucho tiempo, Remus dijo que vendría por nosotros a las 6, y ya lo conoces…

-si lo sé, Ginny y Ron nos verán en la tienda de los gemelos, démonos prisa.

En menos de 10 minutos; y para sorpresa del aun sorprendido Neville, las chicas compraron el regalo, lo mandaron lindamente empaquetado a la Madriguera, fueron a la librería, a la botica y sin un cabello fuera de lugar, acabaron en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos.

-Subiremos tan pronto como podamos…-saludó Fred con una sonrisa

-si, tenemos mucho trabajo, empiecen sin nosotros-George ni siquiera podía quitarle un ojo de encima a la caja, personas entraban y salían.

Los tres chicos subieron a un pequeño departamento en la parte de arriba de la tienda; que servía a la vez de bodega, era espaciosa y una nueva adquisición…al paso que iban los gemelos, comprarían todas las tiendas de Diagon Alley.

De pronto, unos gritos asustaron a Neville…

-¡Ginny! –gritaron las dos chicas a coro.

-¡Hermione! ¡Beth! –la pelirroja las abrazó- ¡hola Neville!

Las chicas se abrazaban como si no se hubieran visto en un año, y al igual que Neville…Ron miraba el espectáculo avergonzado, pero contento de verlas tan divertidas.

-¿alguien sabe algo de Harry? -preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-no, no he recibido ni una lechuza, estoy preocupado…él no es así, nos diría al menos donde esta ¿no?

-bueno, supongo que es por algo, -Hermione miró a Beth que asentía ligeramente- bueno, no es para hablar de Harry esta reunión…bueno en parte, pero… ¡no se como explicar!

-empieza desde el principio, ¡es un buen lugar para empezar! –gritaron los gemelos que venían subiendo.

-mis hermanos tienen razón Hermione, ¿quieres explicarnos para que nos has llamado? ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes tres?...porque las tres están metidas en esto ¿verdad?, y no me digan que Neville esta metido en esto…-Ron miró a Neville con enojo- ¿lo estas?

-¡no! ¡estoy igual que tú Ron!

-¿podrías callarte hermanito para que Hermione termine de explicar? –Ginny lo miraba con desespero.

-¡más bien que empiece a explicar dirás!

-¿puedo empezar ya? no tenemos mucho tiempo…todo empezó este año…no más bien, antes, pero…

-¡Hermione!-Ron perdía la paciencia.

-diles todo desde el principio Hermione, Ron tendrá paciencia para escuchar ¿no es así Ron? –Beth lo miró y decidió sentarse en una caja junto a él, para evitar interrupciones futuras.

-verán, -Hermione tomó aire- todo empezó aquí , justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando Harry sospechó que Malfoy tenía la Marca Tenebrosa, pero no le dimos mucha importancia…-miró a Beth- hasta el día en que ya no quedaron dudas, el día que confirmó lo que ya creíamos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y como en una imagen del Pensadero se introdujo al recuerdo….

_Era ya muy noche ya en la sala común, cuando Hermione bajó a leer se encontró con una Beth afligida sentada al lado de la ventana._

_-¿pasa algo?_

_-no, todo bien._

_-no me mientas… ¿estas preocupada por lo de hoy no? ya te dijo Harry que todo estará bien; es solo un castigo, y bueno…Neville y él, no dejaran que Malfoy se te acerque de nuevo._

_-no es eso Hermione -le dijo tratando de sonreír- no podía dormir es todo, por eso bajé._

_-vamos, ven –se sentó al fondo de la sala- vamos a platicar._

_Ginny; que las estaba buscando, las encontró sentadas y se unió a la plática._

_-saben, -dijo Beth sentándose sobre un brazo del sillón –he estado pensando mucho, ¿no creen que sea tiempo para que el ejército de Dumbledore se vuelva a unir?_

_-no creo, mira…el año pasado era una necesidad aprender porque el Ministerio estaba necio en no querer reconocer que Voldemort había vuelto, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado…todos saben que volvió, tenemos clases decentes con Snape, y… _

_-¡y nada Hermione! ¡no podemos confiar en él! es algo que debemos hacer por nosotros mismos, por los que queremos…ya perdí a mi padre Hermione, y perdimos a un buen compañero… ¿Quién seguirá? _

_Ginny tragó saliva, y miró a Beth con miedo…_

_-lo siento Ginny, no quise ser tan cruel…pero creo que me entiendes…sabes a qué, o más bien, a quien me refiero…_

_-lo sé, y creo que tienes razón._

_-no, me excedí un poco, supongo, ¿no? –Beth se sentó al lado de Ginny y la abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeñita –perdón Ginny…prometo no ser tan directa, yo al igual que tú me moriría se le pasa algo -las miró a ambas- o a cualquiera de ustedes, a los chicos, a cualquiera…no más muertes…tenemos que luchar por las personas que queremos ¿no lo creen? _

_-si, te apoyo –le dijo Ginny -¿Hermione?_

_-¿pero cómo?_

_-estudiando Hermy; hechizos, pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, todo lo que se pueda…-la voz de Beth era decidida, quería convencer a Hermione a como de lugar._

_-¿ser…animago? –la miró Hermione y luego miró a Ginny –te he dicho que es mala idea, ¡es peligroso!_

_-por eso no las meteré en eso…Ginny es buena en los hechizos, tú…en todo, es cuestión de saber que se le facilita a cada uno…poco a poco, iremos juntando al viejo grupo; cada uno tiene sus facultades, que serán útiles cuando llegue el momento…. ¡Vamos Hermione!...tú eres el cerebro._

_-pero…_

_-¿pero? – interrumpió Ginny –es una buena idea… ¿no lo crees? un permanente ejército de defensa, no podemos dejarle toda la carga a la Orden._

_-si, pero tengo una condición…por el momento, solamente nosotras tres ¿están de acuerdo?_

_-no sé porqué solamente nosotras tres…pero estoy de acuerdo._

_Beth puso su mano en el centro del círculo formado por las tres; Ginny alegremente puso la suya encima, Hermione selló el pacto._

_-hasta que no sepamos que vamos a hacer, y con quien contamos…solo nosotras, guardaremos el secreto a los chicos…por su bien. _

El grito de Ron hizo volver a Hermione al presente, todos lo miraban, estaba furioso y veía a las chicas mezcla de tristeza y enojo…

-¡todo este tiempo hemos estado engañados!

-¡basta Ron!, deja que te expliquemos las razones por las cuales mantuvimos todo esto en secreto.

-¿Cuáles razones según tú?

-¡muchas!, también hubo algo más…las cuestiones de la escuela, y las personales de cada uno, -Hermione miró a sus dos amigas que se pusieron rojas, Neville también estaba sonrojado pero enfadado, y los gemelos…estaban mudos.

-Ron…-Beth se bajó de la caja y se puso de rodillas frente a él- Ron escucha…no te enfades con Hermione, ella tiene razones; incluso, puedo decirte que moría por contarte a ti…y yo no se lo permití. –Beth cruzó los dedos esperando a que Ron le creyera.

-¿por qué? – de pronto lanzó un gran grito- al menos díganme, que no me hace merecedor de la confianza de mi…-se puso rojo al ver a Hermione- ¡de mis amigas y mi hermana!

-Porque no queríamos arriesgarlos hasta saber que funcionaría, no queríamos decirle a Harry porque…-sonrío-ya lo conoces, el noble de Harry se hubiera preocupado y ya tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse…y tú Ron, pensamos que sería más fácil para ti mentirle si no sabías nada, ¿nos equivocamos?

-bueno yo…bueno, en eso tienen razón, sin duda se lo hubiera dicho a Harry… ¿pero porqué lo ocultaron?

-por lo mismo Ron…-Hermione se acercó y tomó su mano- ahora las cosas son más difíciles que antes…ahora menos podemos decirle a Harry, no hasta estar preparados.

-¡no entiendo! –miró a sus hermanos y a Neville -¿ustedes entienden algo?- pero el silencio de los gemelos y el encogimiento de hombros del otro, le confirmaron que no- ¿por qué no le quieren decir a Harry?

-por lo mismo Ron, escucha…bueno- Hermione se puso de pie y los miró a todos- como les dije, las cosas al principio si funcionaron; Beth, Ginny y yo estudiábamos el área que queríamos mejorar y en lo que consideramos somos buenas….pero luego los exámenes, los noviazgos, y los otros asuntos de Harry nos hicieron olvidarnos poco a poco de nuestros planes…fuimos muy tontas, muy ingenuas…sabíamos que mientras Dumbledore estuviera no pasaría nada serio, sabemos que Voldemort siempre le tuvo miedo.

-¿pero Ginny si se lo dijo a Harry o no?

-¡no le dije nada! y me dolía no hacerlo.

Beth pudo ver a Neville dejar de sostener la respiración, la idea de que Ginny confiara en Harry, y Beth en él no…lo había hecho sufrir un rato.

-escucha Ron…-Beth le sonreía, los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron…Beth trataba de mantener la mirada fría y controladora de la situación, pero los ojos cálidos de Ron la doblegaban – las cosas son diferentes ahora…Harry nos necesita más que nunca, ¡a todos!…pero si le decimos esto, lo único que hará es alejarse para; según él, protegernos...y ahora estará más desprotegido que nunca…sin Dumbledore, Harry esta al alcance de Voldemort…¡por favor Ron!, trata de entender por qué lo hicimos.

-entonces… ¿seguiremos sin decirle nada?

-si…hasta que estemos preparados.

-¿para qué?

-para formar un pequeño ejército de nuevo, uno más fuerte, más preparado- Hermione lo tomó de los hombros y le sonreía al hablar, entusiasmo que contagió a los gemelos y a Neville que parecía entender la actitud misteriosa de su novia de los últimos días.

-entonces ese es el plan…un nuevo ejército de Dumbledore, ¿cuyo único objetivo es velar por Harry, y acabar con Voldemort?

-si y no…

-¡me rindo! estoy más que confundido…

-velar por Harry, sin duda…pero solos contra Voldemort es difícil… ¡pero para defendernos de los mortífagos si!

Los chicos las miraron sonrientes, aunque aun sin captar mucho…

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos?... ¿estudiando?

-si, y entrenando…hechizos, pociones, transformaciones, todo….

-¡caracoles!…jamás pensé que esta reunión fuera para eso…-Ron sonrió-pero me parece buena idea.

-¿entonces que dices Ron? –Beth lo miraba contenta- ¿estas con nosotros?

-saben que sí…aunque será difícil guardar el secreto… ¿pero cómo funcionará esto? ¿qué papel tendremos cada uno?

-bueno…para eso traje esto. –Beth abrió su mochila y fue sacando libros y una caja enorme de madera que tenia una nota adherida, "_para Fred y George_", Beth tomó un libro y se lo dio a Ginny "_hechizos de defensa y ataque. Aurores principiantes_", a Ron le tocó otro parecido "_el sigilo y el disfraz en la misión de un auror"_, y a los gemelos les tocó dos más "_armas mágicas antiguas. De la espada a la ballesta_", "_El mago y el guerrero_" y claro, la caja…

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Beth? –dijo Fred jalándola junto a él- parece… ¡fascinante!

-pensé, que si Draco utilizó algo de sus bromas, como arma contra nosotros…sus cerebros podrían crear la más grande variedad de objetos mágicos que nos ayuden a nosotros en contra de los mortífagos… y además traje esto.-le dio la caja a George que desde que la vio la quería abrir.

-¿puedo abrirla?

-claro…son años y años de regalos de cumpleaños de Moody, siempre me ha dicho que son juguetes, pero se que son artículos confiscados….-ella sonrió al ver la cara de los chicos- en sus manos, tienen un arsenal de artefactos mágicos que mejorar, y sé que lo harán… ¡conozco esos cerebritos!

-¡nos has hecho tan felices! –Fred la cargó, y empezó a dar de vueltas con ella -¡no hemos tenido nunca regalos como estos!

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo los pequeños artículos de la caja, extasiados…hasta que Ron interrumpió.

-y bueno, ¿Qué haremos con esto?

-muy fácil –dijo Hermione- cada uno de nosotros tendrá un papel importante; Fred y George construirán objetos que puedan servirnos para los encuentros con mortífagos, no podemos asegurar el uso de nuestras varitas todo el tiempo; y menos, cuando el primer hechizo que lanzan contra nosotros es el Expelliarmus….Ginny por su parte, -Hermione señaló a Ginny que hojeaba muy interesada el libro, y que levantó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre – es muy buena con los hechizos de defensa y ataque; no los puede practicar en casa, pero si al menos memorizar y cuando el momento llegue, sabrá que hacer -Hermione volvió a tomar la mano de Ron- y tú mi querido Ron,…tienes la misión más grande y difícil…

-¿yo?- Ron se sonrojó, no sabía que el tuviera el papel más grande, y mucho menos que fuera "querido" por Hermione- ¿cuál?

-mantener a Harry a salvo, protegido y totalmente ajeno a esta –hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir - …a esta misión.

Ron se dejo caer sobre una caja, estaba totalmente sorprendido y a la vez muy orgulloso, miró la portada del libro…

-ya veo, es por eso que debo mantenerme oculto al principio ¿no?

-así es.

-¡caracoles Hermione! ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?... ¡me estas dejando toda la responsabilidad de mantener a Harry a salvo!

-no en realidad, verás…al principio solo lo vigilarás, nos mantendrás informados a todos para saber como ayudar cuando se necesite…por eso es que debes ser discreto, porqué Harry no le gustará que andes atrás de él como su niñera.

-¿pero si me descubre?, ¿qué tal si solo empeoro las cosas?

-porque no lo harás tú solo Ron, -Hermione miró a Beth que estaba cerca, y como en un enorme relámpago le vino una idea - Beth te ayudará, verás…-Beth la miraba asustada, Hermione no le había dicho nada, y no sabía que planeaba - verás Ron…ella tiene más facilidad de escabullirse de casa cuando el Profesor Lupin no esta, y tiene algo que les permitirá moverse con facilidad…un plumífero medio de transporte.

-¡por Merlin! no pensarás que me suba a Buckbeack ¿o si?

-ya veremos, es cuestión de organización…les tocará la vigilancia por días; hasta que aprendas a disfrazarte y a ocultarte, después de eso…tendrás que ser; literalmente, la sombra de Harry.

-esta bien… ¿y tú que harás?

-pociones.

-¿y Neville?

-pociones también.

-Hermione….-la voz de Neville se quebró- creo que te confundiste, verás…no soy, y no seré, para nada bueno en pociones.

-te equivocas Neville, Beth y yo creemos que eres muy capaz bajo las circunstancias correctas… además, sabes de los ingredientes, puedes conseguirlos…y eres muy bueno en hechizos también…los de curación, por ejemplo.

Beth corrió a abrazar a su novio por la cintura, -vamos Neville, ¿recuerdas ese día que me caí del árbol en cuarto año?...no tuve que ir a la enfermería porque tú me curaste, también eres muy bueno rompiendo maldiciones; has estado practicando hechizos desde que tengo memoria, y recuerdas todos esos hechizos pequeños; pero extremadamente prácticos, que nos harán falta.

-no se…

-¡vamos Neville! –le dio un golpe en el brazo Ron- eres muy bueno, te he visto, y en pociones estoy seguro que serás bueno, tendrás una excelente maestra-miró a Hermione y apretó su mano- tu eres muy bueno, es cuestión de confianza solamente.

-creo que tienes razón… ¡esta bien! ¡cuenten conmigo!

Todos estaban verdaderamente emocionados con sus trabajos dentro del grupo; Ron y Beth platicaban de los disfraces, y veían la posibilidad de que Tonks les ayudara; claro, sin decirle la razón de su verdadero interés…Ginny, Hermione y Neville leían en voz alta los hechizos; Neville miró unos que le llamaban la atención, y decidió apuntarlos para practicarlos también en casa.

Las palabras de los chicos llenas de entusiasmo flotaban en el aire, y se mezclaban entre sí, todos estaban tan emocionados que no escucharon la puerta de la tienda abrirse, hasta que la llamada de Remus se hizo presente:

-¡es hora de irnos chicos!

-Bueno, es hora de irnos…-Beth abrazó a Ginny y luego a Ron- nos vemos en la boda, estamos en contacto.

-hablando de eso, -interrumpió Hermione mientras se despedía de los gemelos – Dobby será parte del plan, él nos ayudará con los materiales que podamos necesitar, y por el momento será el rastreador de Harry… ¿esta bien? cualquier cosa que se ofrezca…solo silben.

-y yo…-Beth interrumpió con una sonrisa- utilizaré a la vieja Lettuce para mandarles cartas, será mejor estar en comunicación constante…entre más lechuzas mejor.

-¡Beth!

-será mejor que nos vayamos, el señor Lupin esta a punto de subir y no queremos que vea nuestro secreto.

Los tres chicos se despidieron a gritos mientras bajaban las escaleras, Remus ya estaba impaciente; pero al ver que estaban completos y alegres, se le olvido el enojo.

-no se separen, caminen a prisa y no se distraigan platicando –miró a Beth y Hermione- platicaran en casa.

-platiquemos Hermy…estamos en casa…. ¿podrías decirme que fue eso de que Beth te ayudará a vigilar a Harry? ¿a que te refieres con esa facilidad de transporte?...no soy tontita, y sé que no hablabas de Buckbeack.

-bueno la verdad…

-se lo que piensas…pero no tenemos tanto tiempo para que logre convertirme en animago.

-lo que yo creo…es que…ya te convertiste antes, por eso creo que podrás convertirte, y así ayudar a Ron.

-¿segura?

-si, mira esa noche de la muerte de Dumbledore…creo que te transformaste… ¿en que? no lo sé hasta que te transformes bien, pero tenemos estos días para saberlo, luego de la boda empieza la misión.

-¡no me refiero a eso! ¿estas segura que quieres que este con Ron? –soltó una carcajada- no creo… ¡estas loca por él! pero no te preocupes; yo lo cuido, y si hace alguna tontería no dudes que le clavaré mis garras o lo que tenga… para darle un escarmiento.

-¡payasa!

Las dos chicas rieron, jugaron y claro…estudiaron; al menos Hermione obligó a Beth a concentrarse en el hechizo de transformación, en el fondo sabía que su amiga podía convertirse, era cuestión de concentración y disciplina…y de tiempo…pues solo tenían unos días para perfeccionarlo…


	23. Chapter 23

El día antes de la boda, Beth estaba que se caía de sueño en cualquier parte, sentía que no había avanzado mucho en la transformación, pues la actitud de Hermione era de decepción y angustia; pero había algo más que la molestaba…era esa voz…esa voz; que en sus sueños le gritaba por ayuda y que se hacía cada vez más fuerte… y sólo la angustia por Harry y la no terminada transformación parecían callarla, no podía decirle nada a nadie, le dirían que estaba volviéndose loca…y ella estaba segura de que si la escuchaba más, sería lo más probable.

En la noche; para evitar escucharla en sueños, decidió quedarse despierta viendo a sus amigos dormir tranquilamente, mientras trataba de callarla con sus propios pensamientos ¿por qué no podía transformarse? ¿qué la había hecho transformarse aquella vez? ¿la desesperación?, o ¿sólo fue una idea de Hermione y en realidad no había pasado nada? ¿o es que convertirse es como realizar un patronus y tienes que concentrarte en algo para lograrlo? esos pensamientos ahogaban la voz; pero no el recuerdo de la única persona que realmente podría ayudarla con eso…

_Si Dumbledore estuviera…si él estuviera podría decirle lo que siento, él podría decirme que hacer…_pensaba, _el incluso podría ayudarme con lo de ser animago_… quiso despertar a Hermione porque ya no aguantaba más escuchar esa voz, pero le dio pena molestarla por alguien que no merecía ya nada de ella. _No, pobre…déjala descansar…tú puedes resolver esto sola…no necesitas a nadie…no los molestes…_

En lugar de eso, Beth abrió su pequeña caja de tesoros para darse consuelo…pero sólo encontró tristeza, tristeza de tiempos que no sabían si volverían algún día…trató de no llorar al ver los recuerdos de las personas que ya se habían ido…y la foto de su padre la atormentaba más que nunca. _¡como te extraño! ¡no pude estar más tiempo contigo_!, al pensarlo le corrían las lagrimas por las mejillas, viendo que Hermione casi despertaba, tomó la caja y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo…la habitación que su madre había preparado para cuando volviera Sirius; estaba llena de sus cosas, y su recuerdo estaba en todas partes.

Beth se sentó junto al fuego y sacó sus cosas; uno a uno revisó sus pequeños tesoros, pero el dolor no se le quitaba tan fácil…era cierto eso que habían dicho todos desde la muerte de Dumbledore… "_la muerte de Dumbledore le hará despertar el dolor de la muerte de Sirius"_, y ella les había dicho que estaban equivocados…pero no…estaban en lo cierto, pero algo saltó de la cajita que hizo que despejara su cabeza de dolorosos recuerdos, por uno amargo e igual de doloroso… el dije de dragón que Draco le había regalado brillaba…al tocarlo, pudo escuchar su voz dentro de ella; y con todas las fuerzas que le dio el recuerdo de ese traidor, lo lanzó al fuego de la chimenea y se quedó ahí observándolo derretirse; incluso…aumentó el calor de las llamas de la chimenea…Beth abrazó mientras tanto la foto de su padre, y se quedó dormida al lado de la chimenea…soñó con él, y con el tiempo que pasó a su lado.

Al día siguiente sus amigos la buscaban para desayunar; Neville se tronaba los dedos como muestra de desesperación, Hermione llegó a pensar que había huido para no seguir estudiando, y se dio cuenta que la había atormentado demasiado, Remus era el único que parecía no haber perdido la compostura

-siempre hace eso, debe estar jugando por ahí…lo hacía cuando era pequeñita, ya aparecerá justo antes de irnos.

-iré a buscarla arriba… talvez no podía dormir y fue a dar una vuelta, y se quedó por ahí… varias veces se quedó dormida en la sala común, podría suceder. –Hermione trató de no sonar afligida y culpable de haberla torturado tanto- ¿hay algún lugar de su preferencia?

-la habitación que su madre preparó para Sirius cuando él fuera libre…-sonrió-de nuevo…no dejo de sorprenderme con tu inteligencia Hermione….iré a buscarla.

-no, iré yo profesor.

-es la del final del pasillo, Hermione.

Hermione pensaba disculparse con Beth por obligarla a convertirse sin estar realmente segura de que lo hubiera hecho antes, pero sentía que en el fondo, tampoco podía culparla de no querer seguir con eso… la idea de animago la vinculaba Beth con su padre; se había dado cuenta que cada vez que mencionaba "animago", su amiga suspiraba profundamente, y se ponía relativamente triste.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación no supo que decir, pero tenía una gran sonrisa por lo que estaba viendo… ella estaba ahí, dormida con la foto a su lado…Hermione se acercó lentamente al animalito que dormía al lado de la chimenea…era ella, llevaba el collar con la peonza…estaba que no cabía en si de júbilo por el logro de su amiga…al tomar la foto de Sirius se dio cuenta… …_vaya Sirius…ahora sé qué fue el detonante para que Beth se transformara…¡debió pensar en ti en ese momento!, es por eso que esta ahora transformada, ¡tú eres la palabra mágica!_

Después de despertarla, Beth volvió a la normalidad…Hermione no quiso decirle que se había transformado, y mucho menos en qué…quería que ella lo viera con sus propios ojos, sería algo que la haría muy feliz.

Beth gozó de la boda, jamás había ido a ninguna y disfrutó cada momento; bailó con Charlie, luego con Fred, y claro; con Neville, de quien casi no se separó en todo el día, salvo para platicar con su adorado Harry, y así planear luego con Ron que harían después.

Debido a que habían llegado a casa muy noche; Beth y Hermione se fueron a dormir sin hablar sobre la misión, hasta el día siguiente que Hermione ya tenía un gran plan…

-¿estas diciendo que Ron y yo vayamos a Privet Drive en Buckbeack?

-aja…

-y ¿cómo se supone que iré a Hogwarts, lo sacaré de ahí y luego volaremos sin ser vistos a plena luz del día?

-Hagrid lo traerá, le he escrito diciendo que te hace falta Buckbeack, pues te recuerda a Sirius.

-ah…ya veo, piensas explotar la idea de mi doloroso recuerdo –dijo riendo- esta bien…si es necesario.

-si lo es…igual lo es, para otra cosa….

-¿para? –dijo sin hacerle mucho caso

-para que te conviertas en animago, si…al parecer, recordar a tu padre te inspira y te ayuda a convertirte.

Beth tiró lo que tenía en las manos de la impresión, y miró a Hermione asustada, mientras ella solo sonreía…

-¿estas segura?

-si…tanto que sé en que te transformas, pero no te lo voy a decir…hasta que lo veas tú misma.

-¿y dices que todo fue gracias a mi padre?

-aja… ¿no recuerdas haberlo recordado aquella noche?

-no sé, talvez…talvez porque…

-porque no dejas de pensar en él, porque no has superado nada su muerte ¿o si?

-claro que sí lo he superado –lo dijo sin ver a Hermione – y si, lo recuerdo bastante, pero eso no significa que no lo haya superado.

-pues no te creo… solo que no lo dices para no lastimar al Profesor Lupin; y te entiendo, él te adora.

-lo sé…y yo a él, así que ni una palabra a él de esto… y mucho menos, de cual; según tú, es mi manera de convertirme ¿esta bien?

-esta bien…pero quisiera comprobarlo, esta noche…cuando dejen a Buckbeack con Harry.

-¡estas loca!…no lo haré con Ron ahí…

-no, estaba pensando que tú lo llevarás sola…y fingieras irte…y luego volvieras en tu forma animaga.

-¿y tu amado Ron?

-no digas eso…-Hermione miró a Beth, que la miraba con las manos en la cintura- esta bien…no es ese el plan…ya pensaré como comprobar lo tuyo…

- esta bien, pero no me gusta ser conejillo de indias… ¿cuándo lo comprobaras?

-no sé…pero ahora a estudiar ¿si?...por cierto… ¿y Neville?

-preparando todo para volver a casa; su abuela ha vuelto, y le urge ver a su nieto…ha de pensar que lo transformé en algo….sé que Augusta me aprecia…pero no mucho que digamos…la reputación de los Black me precede- empezó a reírse – ha de creer que ya es todo un rebelde, delincuente…o peor… ¡mortífago!

-no creo…sería lo último que haría, pero algo si te digo… ¡de que ha cambiado, ha cambiado!

Hermione empezó a reír junto con su amiga –el amor, el amor…-pero tuvo que interrumpir cuando entró el chico.

-dice el Profesor Lupin que me llevará a casa ahora…supongo que…supongo que no te veré en un buen rato.

-estaré abajo –dijo Hermione sacando sus libros – te veremos pronto Neville…estamos en contacto…-y le dio un abrazo- además, tenemos trabajo tú y yo…no lo olvides.

-no Hermione…no me olvido –y le sonrió- aun no me voy, pero gracias por la linda despedida.

Beth acompañó a Neville hasta la sala donde se preparaba Remus con los polvos Flú…al verlos; fingió que se le olvidaba algo, para que se despidieran tranquilamente…

-Beth…estuve pensando algo…

-¿si?

-en la boda de Bill…pensé que…-tomó aire para continuar-pues, que Bill era muy afortunado porque estaría con la chica que ama por siempre… ¿has pensado tú en eso?

-¿en casarme?

-si…digo…de seguro lo has pensado, creo que todas las chicas lo piensan ¿no?

-claro que lo he pensado, pero no sé si lo haría como lo hicieron Bill y Fleur…bajo la amenaza de Voldemort…lo haría sabiendo que nada, nada me separaría de –Beth lo miró y le dio un beso- mi amor.

-ah, pero de desaparecer Voldemort ¿lo harías?

-claro…vivir con esa persona por siempre…sería…-Beth lo miraba y se congelaba –sería tan lindo, tan romántico… ¿por qué lo pensaste?

-no sé…para mí sería lindo compartir todo con esa persona…eternamente ¿no crees? aunque claro, en esta situación sería difícil

-bueno, si sobrevivimos a esto, no lo dudaría…

-¿lo harías si sobrevivimos? –Neville la miró con entusiasmo.

-claro…si sobrevivimos…no lo dudaría ni un segundo, ya te lo dije…

-¿entonces es un trato?

-¿estar juntos después de esto?...si… ¡es un trato!

-si…-Neville se acercó, le dio un abrazo y un beso para despedirse- ¡un trato!

Beth miró la chimenea después de que Remus y Neville desaparecieran en ella; no sabía que había pasado en ese momento…pero algo la tenía muy feliz, le latía el corazón tan rápido que parecía un zumbido…pero luego volvió a la realidad…Hermione la esperaba en el jardín con el recién llegado Buckbeack.

Después de despedirse de Remus, Neville subió a su habitación en una especie de trance que se rompió cuando su abuela lo llamó para cenar… pero a él no le importó saber sobre el delicado problema de salud por el cual había pasado su querido tío abuelo Algie, ni tampoco le importó; saber que la planta que había cuidado por tanto tiempo, se había marchitado debido a que no la podía cuidar, ni sobre los poco interesantes detalles de la vida que no tuvieran que ver con su novia, lo único en que pensaba desde que la había dejado de ver.

-¿en que estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿Qué me pasó que no pude ser más sensible?

-¿decías hijo? –su abuela lo miraba preocupada- casi no has cenado ¿todo bien?

Neville levantó la mirada al escuchar a su abuela hablarle, y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta y no para sí mismo….

-si, es que estoy cansado… ¿te molesta si me retiro a dormir?

Sin esperar a que su abuela le diera permiso para levantarse; llevó él mismo los platos a la cocina, y subió a su habitación, se tapó la cara con la almohada pensando que así podía callar la plática surgida entre su corazón y su cerebro…

_¿En que pensabas Neville? digo…que fue eso de "es un trato…trato hecho" a eso le llamo la manera más anti-romántica de pedirle a tu novia que se case contigo…si eso le ibas a pedir, que horrible manera de hacerlo._

Neville se paró de la cama a dar vueltas como león enjaulado…

-¡hasta el tosco de Seamus lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor! ¿en que estaba pensando? –empezó a gritar por toda la habitación – debí ser más delicado y usar las palabras correctas… "Beth... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?", pero no…tenía que decir "un trato es un trato", además…no nos hubieran dejado… "son muy jóvenes" nos hubieran dicho.

_Si, demasiado…17 años…y con todo esto de Voldemort…además, ¿quien te asegura que ella te hubiera dicho que sí?_

Neville se puso enfrente del espejo, y se quedó viendo un rato…había crecido, estaba más alto y había dejado esa apariencia de niño gordito torpe ya muy atrás, se había enfrentado a grandes cosas en los dos últimos años, y tenía razones para estar seguro que la respuesta hubiera sido un "si"…

_Aunque; comparado con Harry, aun no tengo nada especial, aun soy un poco torpe…no cabe duda que eso no lo puedo cambiar._

-además, para ser realistas… no creo que se casaría conmigo…-se dejó caer triste sobre la cama.

_No… después de ser novia de Harry, y Charlie es…Charlie es perfecto para ella…no yo, no Neville…gracias a Merlin que Malfoy esta desaparecido…aunque sinceramente, dudo que ella volvería a verlo con gusto…aun así, no puedo dejarle el camino libre…tengo que pelear por ese cariño…aunque Malfoy sea el mismísimo diablo. ¡no importa!_

Neville tomó el libro de pociones y se puso a estudiar; pero no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ella…_un trato… ¡que idiota! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que le pedí…ha de estar pensando que soy un tonto y que ni siquiera puedo pedirle las cosas como deben ser._

Neville esperó a que su abuela se quedara dormida para hacer algunas cosas vinculadas con el grupo; cuando escuchó un silbido parecido al que hacía una tetera caliente, supo que su abuela se había quedado profundamente dormida…cerró su puerta, puso un poco de la música muggle que tanto le gustaba, y empezó a entrenar duramente; varita en una mano, libro de hechizos en otra… todo al ritmo de música…

Some people think they're always right

Others are quiet and uptight

Others they seem so very nice nice nice nice...oh-ho

Inside they might feel sad and wrong...oh no

Neville miraba la ventana al tiempo que movía la varita según los movimientos descritos en el libro, practicaba todo lo que le venía a la mente en aquellos momentos…desde defensa hasta transformaciones…pero sin dejar de pensar en la persona que más quería en el mundo_… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, espero que no te metas en problemas…_

Twenty-nine different attributes

Only seven that you like

Twenty ways to see the world...oh-ho

Twenty ways to start a fight ...oh-ho

Neville rió con aquella estrofa…_todo de ella me gusta…no solo siete cosas…aunque si tenemos muchos motivos para pelearnos …_En el aire;los hechizos se mezclaban con la letra de la canción, la imagen de los resultados del hechizo con las imágenes de su querida Beth, pronto dejó de estudiar para ponerse a hacer ejercicios…10, 20, 30, 40 lagartijas en pocos minutos…y de nuevo…no podía quitarse la idea de que mejorar lo haría mejor ante sus ojos.

Oh don't don't don't get out

So I can see the sunshine

I'll be waiting for you, baby

Cause I'm through

Sit me down

Shut me up

I'll calm down

And I'll get along with you

Neville tomó un descanso mientras repetía el pequeño coro de la canción…_si, te esperaré siempre amor…no importa cuanto...y cuando todo esto acabe…te lo pediré como debe ser…_con esa idea el chico pasó el resto de la noche ejercitando y practicando todo lo que sabía de magia…

De repente; no sabía, si tanta influencia de su novia le había afectado…tenía un enorme y mal presentimiento, que no lo dejaba pensar…era algo que se acercaba poco a poco, y que sentía que acabaría con sus esperanzas si no se preparaba bien… se asomó a la ventana, como si aquello que sentía fuera visible…y por extraño que pareciera, miró a la dirección donde alguien planeaba lo mismo que él pero de forma más obsesiva…

En ese justo momento, en el que Neville veía por su ventana; Draco Malfoy, entraba como vil ladrón a su propia casa...

Había logrado entrar por una vieja puerta al fondo de la Mansión,… su padre le había comentado que era para "_un caso de emergencia_" pero en esa ocasión; a sus ocho años, pensó que se trataba de un incendio…ahora sabía que era para esconderse de los aurores entrometidos, que desde la muerte de Dumbledore, mantenían vigilada la vieja Mansión Malfoy.

Draco caminó por los pasillos silenciosamente, sacó de debajo de su desgastada túnica la mano de gloria que había utilizado aquella noche…y se dirigió escaleras arriba, sabía que no habían aurores a esa hora; había estado vigilando cada movimiento en la casa, y solo tenía unos minutos para hacer lo que necesitaba…

La casa era un completo desastre; los muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas, los retratos tapados con mantas, y el polvo que se acumulaba en los objetos de la antes esplendorosa casa Malfoy…entró a la habitación de su madre, ella estaba ahí, dormida…con un desorden de botellas de pociones curativas sobre la mesita de noche…sabía que desde su desaparición, su madre había enfermado y quería verla…pero no tuvo corazón en el fondo para despertarla …así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya…pero las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas…estaba con miedo_…¿y si jamás la vuelvo a ver?, algo me dice…que mis días están contados, lo sé…y no se como haré para sobrevivir, si la única persona que puede ayudarme esta muerta…, y la otra…no querrá saber nada de mi…_-se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando…no sabía a quien acudir, y la conversación que había escuchado entre su tía Bella y Snape le gritaba en la cabeza, la había escuchado perfectamente…

_Draco llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir, en sueños veía a Dumbledore convenciéndolo de no hacer, lo que de todas maneras, no pudo…pero eso no lo atormentaba tanto; era ella…con su mano extendida hacía él…suplicándole que se quedará a su lado…y él la había rechazado…despertaba gritando… "ayúdame…Beth, por favor…" sin saber, que ella lo escuchaba en sus sueños._

_Esa noche, no quería dormir…no podía pasar otra noche soñando con ella desapareciendo de su lado, sabía que en el fondo aquel rechazo sería algo que se reprocharía toda la vida; caminaba por su habitación, cuando escuchó los gritos de su tía Bellatrix y Snape y fue a ver que sucedía…_

_-no creo que él…-dijo tragando saliva- nuestro Señor Tenebroso te haya pedido eso._

_-tú no sabes nada Snape…yo lo he seguido todos estos años, tú no sabes como piensa…todos estos años has sido…_

_-¡no me vengas con eso de nuevo Bellatrix!, ya te he explicado cientos de veces cuáles fueron mis planes…así que no lo intentes si quiera. _

_-tú cállate… ¡no te interpongas!_

_Draco miraba la escena escondido tras la puerta…_

_-te dije que no lo intentaras Bellatrix…-la sostenía del brazo- a Rodolphus puedes manejarlo a tu antojo…pero no soy tan idiota para creerte…mientras yo este aquí, yo me encargo…_

_-¡no puedes protegerlo toda la vida! llegará el momento en que tenga que rendirle cuentas a nuestro Señor Tenebroso y no podrás evitarlo._

_Draco se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar… ¿protegerlo? ¿a quién?, estaba bastante interesado en el motivo del pleito entre su antiguo maestro y su tía._

_-además está bajo mi encargo…Narcissa; tu hermana, por si no te acuerdas…me lo encargó a mí…Draco estará protegido mientras yo esté, no te necesito._

_-¿entonces tengo que quitarte del camino Severus?_

_-ya veo, no lo quieres proteger…sólo quieres servir a tu amo…aunque tengas que matar a tu propia sangre._

_Draco sintió un frío húmedo que le calaba todo… ¿acaso su tía planeaba matarlo?, no, eso era imposible…era su tía…pero a la vez, era la más fiel seguidora de Voldemort…_

_-pues mi querida Cissy no podrá protegerlo más, así que sólo tú me estorbas…-alzó su varita- tú dices Severus… ¿por las buenas o las malas?_

_-baja esa varita Bellatrix…_

_-¡no! _

_-¡Expelliarmus!, -la varita de Bellatrix salió volando por los aires, pero Snape la atrapó- ahora escúchame…mientras yo esté; nadie, ni nuestro Señor Tenebroso, tocará a Draco…y sí, en efecto…para hacerlo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver…es un pacto que hice con su madre…no contigo._

_-¿ahora eres fiel a tus promesas?, no me hagas reír…para mi –se acercó a Snape seductoramente, en un rápido movimiento le quitó su varita, y le apuntó al corazón- no me tientes con matarte Severus…sabes que para mí no eres más que un traidor, que lo volverá a hacer cuando la situación este en su contra…si yo pudiera…te mataba en este mismo momento… no me retes a mi nunca… ¡yo cumplo lo que prometo!_

_-¿pero no puedes o si?, al igual que tú…el Señor Tenebroso me tiene en alta estima…no le agradará nada que me mates… ¿y tú no lo harías enfadar o sí?_

_Bellatrix lo miró enfadada…trataba de guardar la compostura pero Snape le había dado en su punto débil…su máximo orgullo era servirle a Voldemort, y no fallarle en nada._

_-esta bien…-dijo con una sonrisa- esta vez has ganado Severus…espero que lo disfrutes, porque verás…me vuelves a provocar y no me importará nada…el Señor Tenebroso no dudará de mi palabra sobre la tuya…así que será mejor que la próxima vez, te fijes a quien insultas._

_-no te estoy insultando…sólo te digo la verdad, nadie tocará a Draco mientras yo esté…se lo prometí a tu hermana…_

_-pues mi hermana ya no puede hacer nada por él…-sonrío con burla- ¿a que no sabias? _

_-¿saber qué Bella?_

_-¡que poca confianza te tiene para no decirte ese detallito! –le gritó burlonamente-…mi hermana está muy enferma…parece que sus nervios no soportaron la partida de su pequeño…y tantas visitas de esos entrometidos aurores la tienen a punto de un colapso…así que como ves, mi hermanita en ese estado de salud tan precario no puede proteger a su –dijo riendo- a su bebé…y bueno…yo soy su única pariente, por lo tanto…si no te importa…_

_-te dije que te detengas…nadie se lleva al muchacho, y dime… ¿cómo te enteraste?_

_-¿de lo de Cissy?_

_-si…_

_-los periódicos Severus… ¿o qué?, no me digas… ¿no sabes leer? –le lanzó un viejo ejemplar del Profeta a la cara- lee para que te enteres…_

_-ahora tienes que hurgar en la basura…tú…una Black…no creí vivir para verlo._

_-si no te callas…no vivirás más, no me hagas repetirte las amenazas…no me gusta, no es mi estilo…_

_-¿te ponen de malas?_

_-no…prefiero hacer, que amenazar._

_Snape leyó el pequeño artículo al fondo de la página…_

"_Narcissa Malfoy, miembro de la ahora desprestigiada familia Malfoy, se encuentra en penoso estado de salud…un medimago, que ha sido llevado por los aurores, nos ha dicho que todo se le debe a su frágil estado nervioso._

_Su estado era frágil cuando su esposo Lucius Malfoy, fue llevado a Azkaban; ahora, la desaparición de su hijo, envuelto en el reciente ataque a Hogwarts, la tiene en cama._

_No se sabe exactamente el desarrollo de su enfermedad…es visitada por algunos parientes que no han dicho como se encuentra"_

_-a ver…que yo sepa, Andrómeda y su hija son las únicas parientes que le quedan…claro, a parte de Draco y tú._

_-¡pues la tonta de Elizabeth! ¡la esposa de Sirius!_

_-¿celosa?...digo…siempre le tuviste celos por su relación con tu primo._

_-ese no es el tema…ahora todos esperan que Cissy les diga dónde esta Draco…estará mejor conmigo, así que me lo llevo…_

_-prefiero llevarlo a Azkaban mejor, estaría mejor ahí…-Snape le dio la espalda a Bellatrix, que estaba a punto de atacarlo- como verás…no confió en ti, ahora vete…yo me encargo, nadie se enterará de que Draco esta aquí…y no creo que si se enteran, quieran venir por él._

_Snape le señaló el camino de salida del pequeño y mugriento lugar donde ahora se escondían… cuando Bellatrix desapareció, Draco corrió a su habitación._

_-no te hagas el que no escuchaste nada Draco…estabas ahí, lo se…y así será mejor…ahora quiero que hagas algo…-le dijo Snape al entrar a la habitación del chico._

Y por eso ahora estaba en su casa, solo…con el miedo que le salía por los poros…tenía que escribir una carta…pero no le gustaba la idea de suplicarle a su gran enemigo por piedad…no quería deberle nada a Potter, pero tenía que reconocer que él era hasta ese momento…el único que podía ayudarle_… ¿quién más podría?_, pensaba _incluso, el no creo que quiera…no tengo otra opción ya…_

Cuando abrió su cajón, para buscar algo con qué escribir, algo le llamó la atención…una foto, era la única foto que Draco conservaba de Beth…la única…era la misma; que por una extraña coincidencia, tenía Neville en su habitación…era la del día en que Beth y Neville se habían hecho novios…Collin la había tomado para dársela a Beth, pero Draco se la arrancó de las manos, así que Collin tomó otra y se la dio a Neville antes de que Draco pudiera quitársela.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos, estaba seguro que jamás lo perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho…pero de pronto recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella lo defendió de su padre…nadie había pateado a Lucius Malfoy antes, y lo hizo para defenderlo…y ella con su dulzura característica le había prometido estar con él y cuidarlo siempre… _"nada te va a pasar, yo te protegeré" y es ahora cuando le voy a cobrar esa promesa…ahora no podrá escapar…sólo ella me puede ayudar…y bueno, -_empezó a escribir la carta, pero no dirigida a Harry, sino a Beth _no tengo nada que perder…y mucho que ganar…_salió de su habitación y corrió a la de su mamá…

-mamá…mamá despierta…soy yo; Draco, no tengo tiempo…

-¿Draco?, hijo… ¿estas bien?

-si, no tengo tiempo…necesito que hagas algo por mi…es lo único que puede salvarme…no puedo confiar en nadie, no podemos confiar en nadie…si quieres que esté a salvo…por favor, dale esta carta a la hija de Elizabeth.

-pero…tú… ¿estas bien?

-si, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo más…mamá…necesito tu ayuda ahora más que nunca…dile que…

Entonces se oyó un ruido que venía de abajo y varias voces se escucharon…

-tengo que irme…vendré a verte, cuídate…no lo olvides…es lo único que podrá ayudarme…

-pero… ¿qué le digo? –pero Draco ya había salido de la habitación, y Narcissa escondió la carta debajo de su almohada, con un único pensamiento…_haré lo que sea por ti hijo…lo que sea…_

Draco salió sin ser visto, y se dirigió al único lugar, que explícitamente Snape le había prohibido ir….se dirigió a la casa de Beth…al menos quería verla una vez más…

Estaba buscando una manera de entrar cuando escuchó unas voces que venían acercándose.

-¡calla Ron! –rió Beth- bastante ridículo hice solita como para que te rías.

La voz de Beth le aceleró el corazón a Draco, aunque apenas si podía escuchar de que hablaba, solo le importaba verla…

- estoy segura que te encantó ir en Buckbeack…aunque…a Harry le debió sorprender bastante…

-si…-reía Ron con muchas ganas- jamás pensó verme así…como todo un…

-¡jinete de hipogrifos!

-bueno, aunque las cosas no salieron como las planeó Hermione, salió bien ¿no?

-¡más que bien!

-entonces te veo mañana…será mejor que vuelva antes de que mi mamá se de cuenta de mi ausencia…no sé cuanto tiempo pueda entretenerla Ginny.

-sí, mejor vete, ¡cuidate mucho Ron!

-no me voy hasta que entres…no te voy a dejar ahí solita.

-no me pasa nada…anda que es tarde…no queremos problemas.

-si –Ron se subió a su escoba-¡nos vemos! –pero no terminaba de irse- mejor espero…no siento que debas quedarte fuera…

-esta bien…

Beth tocó dos veces a la puerta, una vez más…y la puerta se abrió para que Beth entrara…Hermione asomó su rostro por la puerta y saludó a Ron que seguía ahí viendo a las dos chicas, que se despidieron de él con cariño.

Ron se quedó unos minutos afuera; sentía que algo no estaba bien, y miró a todas partes, buscando ese algo que no le daba tranquilidad…justo miró hacía el árbol tras el cual Draco observaba todo…que; al sentir que podía ser atrapado, desapareció…pero el sonido que hace uno al aparecerse y desaparecer puso más nervioso a Ron, que había sacado su varita y buscaba el origen del sonido…_algo no esta bien, será mejor que cuando vuelva le diga a Ginny que prevenga a las chicas_… Ron subió a la escoba y desapareció a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Qué pasó?, te tardaste demasiado…me estaba empezando a preocupar… ¿Ron?

-Ginny, no sabía que estabas despierta todavía.

-pues si no estoy despierta… ¿quién te ayudaría hermanito?

-¿no se dieron cuenta?

-no, Fred y George estuvieron aquí y mantuvieron a mamá todo el día ocupada…ni cuenta se dio que te fuiste… y luego, estuvo demasiado cansada para cerciorarse, también tapé el reloj para que mamá no se diera cuenta…así que no te preocupes…pero Ron… ¿qué tienes?

-hazme un favor Ginny, escríbele a Hermione, dile que…

-pero si la acabas de ver.

-si, lo sé…pero fue antes de sentir que algo no esta bien, escríbele y dile que se cuiden, que siento que alguien estaba afuera de la casa…talvez era alguien de la orden, y talvez ya nos hayan descubierto, pero mejor dile que tengan precaución ¿sí?

-ahora me voy a dormir antes de que mis papás se den cuenta.

-si…ahora mismo les escribo.-Ron subió silenciosamente pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación un grito lo paralizó…

-¡Ronald Weasley! –la voz de Molly se escuchó en toda la casa- ¿puedes explicarme donde has estado todo este tiempo? y más te vale que tengas una buena excusa jovencito... ¡y tú también Ginebra! …¿crees que no me di cuenta de que lo estabas encubriendo?

Ron sabía que no tenía excusa, pero la sonrisa de Ginny le dijo que todo lo había pensado ella mientras él estaba ausente…pero su madre no le preocupaba tanto…le preocupaba esa extraña presencia afuera de la casa…y pensaba en el bienestar de su adorada Hermione y su amiga…

Hermione subió a Beth del brazo hasta la habitación, le quitó la túnica de viaje, escondió la escoba en el armario y le lanzó el pijama a la cara…

-¡ahora! ¿qué esperas? …has tenido dolor de cabeza toda la tarde, por eso te fuiste a dormir temprano ¿esta bien?... ¡hazlo!, el Profesor Lupin vendrá en cualquier momento…

-ya veo…-bostezó- pero…tranquila…

Beth se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, no sin antes despeinar más su cabello y desordenar las mantas…

-¡ahora sí es creíble que haya estado dormida!-la miró –detalles Hermione, nunca olvides los pequeños detalles… –puso la foto de su papá mirando hacía ella- recuerda que a Remus no se le escapa ni un solo detalle…ahora, -se acercó a ella y la sentó en la cama- te contaré como estuvo todo cuando vuelvas a respirar…

-ya…-dio varios suspiros tratando de evitar ordenar el escritorio- ¿cómo salió todo?

-bien, no como tú lo planeaste, pero la finalidad se logró…el hipogrifo conocido como Buckbeack, fue entregado personalmente al Señor Harry Potter en Privet Drive…el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Black cumplieron su deber…

-¿podrías tratar una vez en tu vida de tomar las cosas en serio?...y ¿cómo que lo entregaron personalmente?, ese no era el plan.

-si me dejas explicarte...

-esta bien…no te interrumpo.

-salimos de aquí, y volamos lo más alto posible hasta la Madriguera…y nos quedamos en el lugar donde los chicos juegan Quidditch, tal cómo se planeó, pero como sería un rato muy largo, decidí hacer lo que me dijiste…

-¿te transformaste en animago?

-no, cacé ratas y otras criaturitas peludas con Buckbeack… ¡le encantan!…las asamos, nos dimos un gran banquete Hermione… ¡claro que me transformé, -Beth veía la cara de desesperación de Hermione por su falta de seriedad- y le ayudé a Buckbeack a cazar ratas…ser animago tiene sus beneficios…un gran oído y olfato…. ¿que querías que hiciera tanto tiempo?

-por favor… ¡ponte seria!

-ya, ¡perdón!…-se metió a la cama de un salto- deje a Buckbeack con una gran dotación de comida y bajé hasta la Madriguera…y si, ahora sé que esa noche me transformé…de nuevo veía todo como en una película blanco y negro…y podía oír perfectamente todo.

-¿y funcionó como pensaba que iba a funcionar?

-si…sólo pensé en papá…y ¡pum!, cuando me di cuenta, estaba caminando en cuatro patas…incluso, así espere a Ron junto a Buckbeack para probar; que en efecto, por eso me atacó aquella noche…no me reconoció…ahora sabe cómo soy transformada, y ya no se repetirá.

-¿y Ron?

-lo convencí de subir a Buckbeack…le dije que Buckbeack le tenía mucho cariño por todo lo que había intentado hacer para salvarlo…

_-¡Vamos Ron!, no pasará nada, Buckbeack no dejará que te pase absolutamente nada…_

_-¿y si me tira?_

_-no lo hará…ve…-Buckbeack había empezado a darle pequeños picotazos en el hombro y a buscar la mano de Ron- ¡le agradas!_

-Buckbeack se portó a la altura, no se portó mal con Ron y lo llevó bien hasta Privet….ahí fue donde todo se nos complicó…

_-habrá que despertar a Harry…_

_-Beth…_

_-¿si?_

_-¿qué esta haciendo Buckbeack?_

_-¡diablos! –Beth corrió hacía el hipogrifo- calma,…ya veo, ¿quieres ver a Harry eh? ¡no desesperes amiguito!…_

-Buckbeack supo que estábamos cerca de Harry…es tan listo, no sé…es un sexto sentido que ha de tener…

-si Hagrid…-sonrío Hermione- sonaste igual que él….y ¿qué paso?

-y empezó a mover las alas tirando cosas, y luego empezó el ruido….Ron y yo pensamos que todo estaba perdido…y más cuando los Dursley se despertaron…si; los Dursley, y ni rastro de Harry…nos dio terror que Harry se hubiera ido sin esperar a Buckbeack…

_-¿que es eso Vernon? _

_-no sé Petunia pero ahora va a ver lo que es meterse a mi casa-encendió la luz- ¡tú delincuente!_

_-¡ah! –gritó junto con Petunia- ¿qué cosa es esa?_

-le dije a Ron que saliera y les explicara a esos….-hizo gesto de disgusto- a sus tíos de Harry…cual era nuestro asunto ahí, mientras yo buscaba algo de alimento para calmar a Buckbeack…así que en la oscuridad; del fondo del jardincito, me transformé…pero la voz de Harry me desconcentró.

_-¡tú! ¡te conozco! eres ese niño que vino una vez por Harry…_

_-¿yo?_

_-si… ¡esa voz! la misma del teléfono…-miró a Petunia- es esta gente rara…llama al muchacho…_

_-ya viene, lo oí bajar… ¡Vernon mira! –Petunia gritó al ver tierra en su perfecto y limpio patio- ¡esa criatura esta sacando mis rosas! _

_Ron volteó y no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Beth cavando un hoyo en la jardinera…_

-¡no te rías Hermione!...pensé que nadie me había visto…te digo que algo me desconcentró y pensé que seguía en forma animaga…

-¿la voz de Harry?

-si…la escuché hablar mientras bajaba, te digo que mi sentido del oído se agudiza, podía escucharlo quejándose de que lo despertaron a media noche.

-¡que oído el tuyo! –continúo riéndose- ¿qué más?

-le tuvimos que explicar a Harry la razón por la que estábamos ahí, lo bueno es que no me vio cuando hice el ridículo…y que Buckbeack se calló al fin, después de eso, todo fue fácil…

_-¿Qué hacías haciendo eso? –le preguntó Ron mientras veía a Harry saludar a Buckbeack._

_-estaba buscándole algo de comer…estoy segura que aunque la señora diga que no…en su jardín hay ratas…o ratones…_

_-¡pensé que solo los perros de dibujos animados hacían eso, de casualidad… ¿no ocultaste nada en el hoyo?_

_-¡muy gracioso! –le dio un golpe en el brazo- calla Ron…ya viene Harry…-lo miró con una sonrisa- ni una palabra de lo que me viste hacer ¿esta bien?_

_-yo guardo tu secretito…tu guardas el mío. –los dos sonrieron cuando Harry se acercó a saludarlos._

_-¡no puedo creer que estén aquí! –les dijo Harry- no pensé que vinieran a traerlo personalmente…_

_-queríamos venir a verte Harry…-Beth le dio un abrazo- queríamos saber que estuvieras bien y darte algo –Beth sacó un paquetito de su túnica y se lo dio- ¡Felicidades Harry!, también te traje algo más…-sacó algo que se parecía mucho al Mapa del Merodeador- es un mapa…y aquí –señaló un punto pequeño- esta es tu casa en Godric's Hollow._

_-¡gracias Beth! _

_-no agradezcas…-sonrío- ahora… ¿a qué hora nos vamos?_

_Ron la miró intrigado, sabía que eso no era parte del plan; pero Beth le dio un pequeño pellizco…y siguió la corriente._

_-¿no creías que te íbamos a dejar ir solo o si? –le dijo Ron- vamos contigo._

_-no chicos…yo…-los miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, no sabía como decirles que no quería compañía- yo quisiera…_

_-quisieras hacerlo sólo ¿no? –le dijo Beth mirando a Buckbeack que estaba terminando con las rosas- te entiendo Harry…pero…_

_-entiéndanme… yo quiero hacerlo solo…no se enfaden._

_-al menos lo intentamos ¿no? –dijo Ron- ten cuidado Harry…es hora, nosotros también debemos irnos- Ron se hizo hacía atrás para que Beth se despidiera de él…_

_-Harry…solo te iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado…sabía que no querías compañía, solo -lo abrazó fuertemente- ten cuidado Harry, cualquier cosa…_

_-Beth tu también cuidate…-Harry le contestó el abrazo fuertemente, sintió en ese momento como si algo amenazara con venir y arrancarla de su lado- cualquier cosa, búscame…Beth, no lo dudes…estaré si me necesitas._

_-no te preocupes Harry, nos vemos pronto- Beth no quería soltarlo; pero tenía que dejarlo ir, mientras los dos chicos se despedían sacó las escobas de los arbustos, no sabía porqué Harry se había comportado tan extraño…tan preocupado…pero en ese momento no le hizo mucho caso._

_Beth y Ron miraron a Harry y Buckbeack alejarse, Ron rodeó con el brazo a Beth y sacudió su cabello…_

_-estará bien…lo conozco…no te preocupes, -le dio la escoba- es hora de ir a casa…_

_-Ron…_

_-¿si?_

_-gracias._

-así que como ves…todo salió perfecto…ahora si no te molesta –se estiró y dio un gran bostezo- me voy a dormir…tengo mucho sueño…ya me dirás mañana que tenemos en la agenda del ejército…-Beth miró al ventana- mira…es Finn…-se acercó y le quitó la carta de la patita, -es de Ginny.

Hermione tomó la carta asustada…y la leyó sin respirar…como era su costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa…

-por un momento pensé…

-no te asustes Hermy, Ron durará mucho…es más valiente y listo de lo que parece.

-si lo sé, pero aun me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo, es muy…confiado.

-confiado, distraído…y aun así lo amas, ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto? ¿qué dice Ginny?

-que tengamos cuidado, que Ron sintió que alguien estaba cuando volvieron…hay que tener cuidado.

Ambas chicas se acostaron pero al cabo de varios minutos, Beth tomó su almohada y la lanzó a la cabeza de Hermione…

-te digo que tengo un nuevo sentido del oído muy fino…puedo escucharte reír…

-¡es que fue muy gracioso!, ya me imagino la escena…veo que te estas acostumbrando a tus facultades de animago…

-si fuera por mi…me quedaría así por siempre…pero como diría mi papá… "las pulgas…las pulgas son la muerte", ahora duérmete…algo me dice que nos llenaras de trabajo a mi y a Neville mañana…

-si, por cierto…después de que te fuiste vino…y mantuvo al Profesor Lupin bastante ocupado como para que viniera a verte…que bueno que se lleven bien los dos…¿no crees?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-suegro y yerno…-rió Hermione- jamás habrá problemas en casa.

-lo mismo digo…tú y Molly Weasley…jamás le pasará contigo lo que le pasaba con Fleur.

Las dos rieron a carcajadas interrumpiendo su sueño con risas repentinas y pláticas hasta que se quedaron dormidas, Beth agradeció las risas y los comentarios de Hermione…tenía varios días sin dormir gracias a la voz suplicante de Draco…

Día a día los chicos se comunicaban sus avances…Neville visitaba la casa casi a diario para practicar pociones con Hermione, y había mejorado bastante, tanto; que terminó por hacerlas solo, Ginny, Beth, y Ron practicaban todo hechizo posible…o al menos los movimientos para no buscarse problemas…y los gemelos llegaban con su última invención para probarla, todo iba bien…incluso, Beth disfrutaba cuidar de Harry bajo su forma animaga…Godric's Hollow no estaba tan lejos y podía ir y venir en escoba, había aprobado su examen de aparición…pero al igual que los trasladores, no era su forma de viajar favorita.

A pesar de todo lo que hacían para mejorar sus habilidades mágicas y estar preparados; sabían que nada los preparaba para el día en que tuvieran que enfrentarse en una batalla de vida o muerte…pero eso sí, habían mejorado demasiado en su manera de mantener en secreto sus actividades…tanto que los adultos pensaban que eran demasiado unidos e inseparables, pero no les pasaba por la cabeza sus verdaderas intenciones…ni siquiera Remus sospechaba lo que traía su hija entre manos…si sabía que era algo grande…pero pensó también, que era propio de su misteriosa y traviesa personalidad…

Pero dentro del grupo las dudas sobre como mantener sus actividades a la vuelta de Harry les revolvía la cabeza; pero no tenían el valor de comentarlo con los demás, aunque como Neville…pensó que no podían seguir negando el momento…

-¿Qué haremos el día en que no podamos ocultarle más a Harry lo que estamos haciendo?

-calma Neville…-le dijo Hermione- sé que lo entenderá… ¿por qué preguntas?

-bueno, es que no podremos ocultarlo siempre…llegará el día en que o nos atrapa cuidándolo, o con algún –quito los inventos de los gemelos de la mesa- invento nuevo de los gemelos…no me digas que no lo has pensado…

-si…pero, no es eso lo que me preocupa…más me preocupas tú.

-¿yo?

-si…tú, has estado muy raro…muy…paranoico.

-no…para nada…

-Neville te conozco, has cambiado mucho para bien…pero esa paranoia tuya, esa sobreprotección a Beth es mala…no te hace bien… ¿qué te tiene así?

-no es nada Hermione, y te pido que no le comentes nada a Beth…yo estoy bien, es algo natural que mentir y esconder nuestras intenciones me pongan nervioso.

-no, ese Neville ya no existe…pero si no me quieres decir, esta bien…no te fuerzo…pero si es algo grande tienes que decirlo…somos amigos, ahora más que nada, necesitamos estar unidos.

-¿hablaban de algo? –Beth entró a la habitación cargando lo que parecía un enorme nido, y se sentó al fondo de la habitación- esta vieja Lettuce, en lugar de darnos las cartas, las coloca en su jaula a especie de nido…se supone que debe llevar las cartas, no tomar las cartas que traen otras lechuzas y acomodarlas…me va a volver loca.

Beth revisaba una a una las cartas que llegaban…nada interesante para ella, todas para Remus o su mamá…hasta que encontró una que no tenía nombre solo decía "Elizabeth Black", miró a Hermione que discutía sobre ingredientes con Neville, tomó la carta y subió a su habitación..._esta letra la conozco, la conozco_…se decía mientras buscaba en un desorden de viejos pergaminos…_aquí esta…es de…no puede ser…la tía Narcissa, la madre de Draco…debió haberse equivocado…_

Beth abrió la carta lentamente y leyó su contenido, estaba tan sorprendida que lo releyó hasta convencerse de que no fuera un error…

_Elizabeth: Se que en estos años he sido todo; menos familia para ti, te rechacé y te humillé sin razón…pero ahora que mi vida se acaba, necesito verte para pedirte algo, eres la única que puede ayudarme…sé que tienes la nobleza de tu padre…y no me negarás la oportunidad de verte…ven esta noche a mi casa…por favor…_

_Narcissa B. Malfoy._

Beth no sabía que hacer; incluso la excusa de ir a ver a Harry era imposible de usar…los remordimientos de no ir y verla le iban a doler toda la vida, era cierto que no había sido muy amable con ella…y cuando se enteró de las intenciones de Draco con ella, parecía tener ganas de matarla…pero su padre hubiera ido y ella no iba a fallar a su memoria y ejemplo…de todas maneras, esa noche le tocaba a Ron cuidar de Harry…era tan bueno, que no necesitaba ni transformarse ni usar capas invisibles…podía hacerlo solito…._es un hecho, voy…_

Beth tomó el valor necesario para salir de su casa, le dejó una nota a Hermione para que no se preocupara…y voló hasta la Mansión Malfoy.

La mansión estaba sola, no había aurores a la vista…pero eso no le importaba, ella no tenia porqué esconderse a diferencia de Draco…Beth encontró la habitación fácilmente y se acercó a su tía, que parecía estarla esperando para poder descansar tranquila.

-siéntate, has crecido desde la última vez que te ví…pero supongo que no te importa lo que te diga… ¿quieres saber que quiero?

-tía… yo…

-no me habías llamado tía desde que eras una niñita…abre ese cajón, hay algo que he estado guardando…

Beth no sabía si hacerlo o salir corriendo del lugar…se sentía observada, y no era nada grato…era esa sensación que sólo le provocaba Draco…y era debido a que él estaba ahí, viéndola…tratando de contenerse para no salir corriendo de su escondite y echar todo a perder…

-abre eso te digo…

-voy…

-anda niña, no ves que no tengo toda la vida.

-no diga eso…

Beth tomó un pergamino y lo abrió…

-no, aquí no…luego lo podrás leer, es una carta que Draco me dejó para ti, se supone que debió llegar a tus manos antes de la muerte de Dumbledore…pero –aun débil; Narcissa sonrió igual que Draco, cuando tenía algo en mente- pero Draco me dijo que no querías hablarle…y no quiso dártela por lo mismo…ahora él necesita toda tu ayuda…aunque si una vez no quisiste ayudarle…dudo que quieras hacerlo ahora…y ahora –tomó su mano con fuerza- su vida, y por lo tanto la mía, depende de ti….

-¿de mí?

-si, porque si no vuelvo a ver a mi hijo… moriré…por favor…escríbele…pídele que vuelva…así podré irme en paz…sé que no tengo cara para pedirte nada…Lucius y yo les hicimos la vida difícil a ti y a tu madre…y a Lupin también…-dijo tratando de sonar arrepentida- pero Draco me dijo que te ama por lo buena que siempre fuiste con él…no lo abandones…que su muerte no quede en tu conciencia, sólo por ti tendría el valor de dejar a Voldemort…ahora vete…dile que venga a verme…por favor…

Beth salió de la habitación con la carta en la mano, asustada por lo que había pasado y llorando de pensar que hasta el último momento, él había pensado en ella…pero era algo que tenía que pensar…no quería volver a verlo…no ahora que estaba tranquila…pero le dolía pensar en él…

Beth salió de la casa asustada…esa sensación de ser observada que no le gustaba, la siguió hasta su casa…hasta su misma habitación, donde despertó a media noche con la sensación de no estar sola…estaba Hermione claro; pero eso era diferente, era como sentir el aliento de alguien en el cuello…y sus dedos tocando sus mejillas…esa sensación le impidió dormir tranquila…


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando Beth bajó a desayunar, aun estaba un poco paranoica por la noche tan rara que había tenido, aunque la casa llena de personas le dieron tranquilidad y olvidó su preocupación…Ron, Hermione, y Ginny estaban en la cocina platicando sobre las noticias del Profeta; Fred y George platicaban con Remus y Neville en la sala; Liz, Tonks y Moody estaban en la biblioteca platicando sobre las últimas actividades de los mortífagos.

Beth, se sentó al lado de Ginny a oír las últimas noticias, hasta que una voz dulce le llamó la atención….

-Beth…

-buenos días…-se puso de pie y le dio un gran abrazo a Remus- ¿todo bien?

-si, aunque me gustaría hablar contigo…-extendió su mano- ven…

Beth que disfrutaba de la presencia de Remus, subió a la silla y saltó a su espalda.

-¿decías?

-esto es serio hija, baja y vamos a platicar.

Todos los miraron preocupados…Hermione empezó a respirar rápidamente pensando que talvez ya los habían atrapado…pero su cara no se parecía en nada a la de Beth; que jamás había vivido el rechazo de Remus, se dirigieron a la biblioteca en el mismo momento que los aurores salían…

-¡cielo! –su madre la abrazó con fuerzas- ¿ya desayunaste?

-no…

-ahora te preparo algo rico, -le dio otro abrazo –perdona que no este tanto contigo amor…pero se que Remus te cuida perfectamente- Liz miró con una cara llena de dulzura al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella- …ahora, no se si ya te lo dijeron…pero a partir de mañana, pasarás el resto del verano en casa de Molly y Arthur…

-sabes que me encanta ir con los Weasley…pero ¿cuándo te veré de nuevo?

-pronto amor…-se agachó un poco para encontrar sus ojos- sé que esto de las cosas de auror te fastidian…realmente, a mi también me llegan a fastidiar bastante- tocó su nariz como hacía cuando era pequeña- aquí entre nos…-dijo murmurándole con voz divertida- no estudies para ser uno…-Liz le sonrió a Remus cuando volvió a estar a su altura-y no tarden ustedes dos…se les enfriará el desayuno.

Aunque Beth adoraba que su mamá estuviera en casa y se encargara de ella, y no Dickie, el elfo doméstico…sabía que eso había sido más de lo que esperaba...levantó la mirada para ver a Remus, y entonces supo que pasaba…_estos dos, no pasan de sonrisitas…parecen niños…me pregunto cuando se dignaran a declararse lo que sienten.._.pero sabía que era más posible que ella se casara con Draco Malfoy antes de que ellos dos se dignaran a darle ese gusto…miró de nuevo a Remus que había cambiado su cara por una más seria…

-¿pasa algo?

-si…-Remus la trataba de mirar seriamente- Beth…no sé cómo decirte algo…

-si es sobre tú y Tonks… me lo explicaste ya…y aunque no es lo que quería, solo quiero que seas feliz… ¡te lo mereces!

-no es sobre eso…-le hizo señas de que se sentara junto a él- es algo más serio, y quiero tu total atención –suspiró, y una sonrisa rápida se dibujó en su cara- y seriedad.

Beth se sentó a su lado, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro…Remus trataba de mostrarse frío; pero no le salía muy bien, y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-escucha…no sé como decirte esto, -la miró- ayer…te seguí…

-¿me seguiste?

-si… por eso; si quieres ir secretamente a alguna parte, debes aparecer…no volar.

-pero… ¿por qué? …no lo digo por eso de aparecerme o volar… ¿no confías en mí y por eso me seguiste?

-no creo que seas la persona correcta para preguntar si confió en ti o no, me has demostrado que tú no confías en mí.

Beth lo miró y se puso totalmente pálida…bajó la vista al suelo; se sentía tan mal por haberle ocultado algo a Remus, así que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar…

-yo, lo siento…sé que no debí ir…

-no, no debiste…-Remus levantó su barbilla y secó sus lágrimas- mira…no es que te hayas ido sin decirle nada a nadie…-sonrió- sé que tú y los chicos se traen algo…y no quieren decírnoslo, y los entiendo…fui joven…y también tenia amigos que necesitaban de mi total confianza y discreción…pero eso no está a discusión en este momento…

-¿entonces? –se alejó un poco de él, aun avergonzada.

-ven…-Remus la rodeó con el brazo, y ella volvió a recargarse sobre su hombro- sabes que no puedo enojarme…-despeinó su cabello y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza- no es eso lo que me molesta…me molesta que es muy peligroso que andes sola por ahí…y que vayas a un lugar donde podría pasarte algo… ¿crees que no me preocupo por ti? ¿crees que quiero volver a sufrir por no saber dónde estas y si estas bien?

-entonces… ¡tú sabías!, sabías que Narcissa me pidió que fuera a verla…

-sí…lo sabía, ví la carta…no la leí, pero sabía que te iba a pedir algo así, y más por su estado de salud.

-si…me pidió que buscara a Draco…que él me necesita, que sólo yo puedo salvarlo.

-vaya…algo sospechaba…y es ahora que quiero pedirte algo…

-que no lo haga ¿verdad?

-no…quiero pedirte que cualquiera que sea tu decisión…tengas mucho cuidado, esto no me suena nada bien…y tengo miedo de que te pase algo.

-no entiendo…-levantó la vista y miró a Remus con una pequeña sonrisa-pensé que por lo mismo, me ibas a pedir que no lo hiciera…

Remus volteó y miró Beth a los ojos…

-te conozco…-Remus repitió el gesto que había hecho su madre, le dio un pequeño toque a la punta de su nariz sin dejar de sonreír- harás lo que tú creas correcto, no importa si es arriesgado…-se encogió de hombros- lo harás, no puedo decirte que no…Beth tienes un gran corazón, eres impulsiva si…

-igual a papá, ya sé…

-sí, pero Sirius aparte de esa impulsividad que tenía…tenía un gran corazón que lo dominaba, y en ustedes dos, parece que la mezcla de impulsividad y gran corazón es explosiva….-rió- Sirius hacía lo que creía correcto sin importarle los problemas que le causaba; y más, si era para proteger a sus amigos…pero…-la miró toda callada- ¿qué tienes?

-nada…es sólo que no sé que debo hacer…

-hagas lo que hagas, sólo cuidate…-tocó su cabeza como si tocara una puerta- esta cabecita loca, tiene que ir un paso adelante del corazón…no porque debas ser dura, o fría, o calculadora…sino, porque es tu seguridad de la que estamos hablando… y que tú estés bien, es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y…

Beth no dejó que terminara de decirle nada, saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte…

-lo sé… ¡no puedes evitar demostrar que me extrañarías si me pasa algo!

-no digas eso…para empezar, no me perdonaría que por dejarte hacer lo que quieras…

-siempre me dejas hacer lo que quiera…como siempre, porque eres un papá muy consentidor-dijo riendo

-y tú, una gran chantajista…pero ya…-se puso serio- no me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

-no me pasará nada…me sé cuidar; y eso, si decido hacer algo.

-lo harás…te conozco…harás lo que creas correcto, te ganará el gran corazón y solo me matarás de la alguien que yo conozco.

-¿papá?

-no…-rió-bueno, también…la mayoría de las veces, él y James me mataban de la preocupación -la levantó del sillón- me refería a Harry… en eso tú y Harry parecen dos gotas de agua…hacen cosas que no deberían, y sólo nos matan del susto a los demás mientras tanto…

-no creo parecerme a Harry- le dijo colgándose de su brazo mientras caminaban a la cocina- él es muy valiente, y fuerte, y no llora por todo como yo…quisiera parecerme a él, eso si…

-un consejo…no digas eso enfrente de Neville porque no le caerá nada gracioso…-dijo riendo- en estos días me he dado cuenta lo celoso que puede ser…

-¿Neville?

Pero no terminaron de hablar; la cocina estaba llena de gente que comía, platicaba, reía y lanzaba hechizos contra Moody…que disfrutaba molestando…

-¡sabandija! – gritó al verla- ven…únete a tus amigos…

-no creo, podría lastimarte mucho- Beth ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Moody con una gran sonrisa- pero ya que insistes…

-¡así se contesta niños enclenques! –gritó Moody con gusto- no deben tener piedad…los enemigos no la tendrán con ustedes… ¡sigamos entonces! –y continuó lanzando hechizos.

Remus miró a Beth unirse a sus amigos en el juego…pero algo no estaba bien del todo, y tomó a Liz del brazo para hablar con ella…

-¿pasa algo?

Liz sacó una carta del mandil, y se la dio a Remus…

-es de Andrómeda…me acaba de avisar…

-¿Narcissa?

-aja…Remus…yo…

-ven…-salieron de la cocina- no te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me encargo aquí de todo.

-gracias- tomó su mano- siempre he podido confiar en ti…no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti todos estos años.

-lo he hecho con todo mi cariño, -puso su mano sobre la de ella- y lo seguiré haciendo.

-lleva a los niños a la Madriguera…ahí estarán a salvo…yo debo arreglar un funeral…y sí Draco aparece…no sé como voy a quitarme el corazón para hacer mi deber y llevarlo a Azkaban…

-dale un momento con su madre…no creo que sea mucha amenaza…

-tú siempre tan bueno…no le digas a Beth hasta que todo esto acabe ¿si? –se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla que a los dos se les hizo eterno…los dos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos hasta que Liz salió de la habitación para arreglar los detalles…

Como lo prometió, Remus no dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido con Narcissa…y dejó que Beth conviviera con tranquilidad con sus amigos, tranquilidad que se volvió alegría cuando al volver de un paseo por el campo, encontraron a Harry esperándolos en la sala…

-¡Harry! –Ron entró como un relámpago al ver a su amigo- ¿apenas llegaste?

-si…creo que no tenía ya más que hacer en Godric's Hollow…y pensé que estarían aquí.

-si, estamos todos.-le señaló la ventana donde vio a los otros que venían corriendo hacia la casa.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron entrando para saludar a Harry…Ron y Beth habían fingido tan bien que no lo habían visto antes; que Harry no sospechó nada acerca de la presencia de sus amigos cuidándolo, Hermione lo abrazaba, lo soltaba y lo volvía a abrazar, Ginny lo abrazó como lo hacía antes de ser novios, Neville le dio un gran apretón de manos; señal que demostraba su nueva fuerza, Remus le dirigió una gran sonrisa y unas palmadas en la espalda; Molly Weasley lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en años, lo mismo que Arthur…dos besos de Fleur, un apretón de manos de Bill, y elogios de Fred y George

Con el transcurrir de las horas; a los chicos les pareció que Harry había estado siempre, como si jamás se hubiera ausentado…escucharon todo lo que tenía que contarles, le contaron sobre las cosas que sabían ellos, reflexionaron sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos años, y como si al finalizar de comentar todo…todo se hubiera renovado…volvieron a la rutina vacacional de la Madriguera…juegos, risas y comida…

En la noche, antes de que todos fueran enviados a la cama por Molly, Harry se sentó en la sala a hacer lo mismo que hacía Remus…observar a los chicos platicar y jugar…sentía paz al ver a sus amigos, pero también sentía un poco de miedo de que pudiera perderlos a todos.

-¿todo bien Harry?- Remus interrumpió la concentración de Harry para lograr leer los labios de las chicas- te veo más pensativo que de costumbre.

-todo bien profesor, sólo…

-ya veo- miró hacía donde estaba su hija riendo de algo que había dicho Ginny- ¿tratando de descifrar códigos secretos?

-algo así…pero…bueno

-eso no es todo ¿o si?

-no sé… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿qué es lo que siento cuando me pongo a observar a las personas que quiero?

-si…eso –Harry miró a Remus con admiración, siempre parecía saber lo que él pensaba.

-no sé lo que piensas Harry…ese don lo tenía Dumbledore, yo sólo adiviné…además es obvio, miras a la misma dirección que yo.

Harry sonrió al ver a las chicas, miró a Ron que se acercaba a ellos con tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, miró a Fred y George que miraban…sí, a las chicas con cara de travesura, miró a Neville que tenía una animada conversación con Bill y Fleur; y de la cual solo oía las risas, miró a Arthur y Molly Weasley que tomaban té tranquilamente, y volvió a centrar su atención en Remus.

-se siente uno impotente Harry…porque no sabes que podrías hacer si algo llegará a pasarles.

-lo he sentido.

-cuando estaba en Hogwarts miraba a tu padre y a Sirius y pensaba en los años que aun teníamos por delante… era feliz; y no pensé en lo que pasaría…cuando ví a Beth por primera vez, sentí miedo de perder a esa criaturita que extendía sus brazos hacía mí…y ahora siento lo mismo…porque el temor también creció junto con el cariño ¿eso es lo que sientes verdad?

-aja…

-no te preocupes ahora, disfruta todos los momentos…eso hago yo…es difícil no tener miedo, pero ¿de qué sirve que los momentos que puedas estar contento los oscurezcas con temor?...

-de nada profesor pero…

-disfruta Harry –se puso de pie al ver que Neville venía muy serio- algo me dice que alguien quiere hablar contigo, no tardo.

Al tiempo en que Neville se sentaba al lado de Harry, Beth corrió al lado de Remus y se sentó con él a platicar.

-me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto Harry.

-gracias Neville, me da gusto verte.

-Harry…sabes que no solo quiero decirte eso; claro que me da gusto verte, ya sabes…

Harry empezó a reírse, Neville había cambiado, pero aun era muy tímido para hablar y más cuando estaba nervioso…

-ya… ¿todo bien?... ¿quieres hablar de ya sabes quien?

-¿Voldemort? –dijo Neville nervioso al decir el nombre.

-no…Beth.

-ah, me asustaste…aun no puedo decir su nombre sin temblar, el de Voldemort me refiero.

-si, suponía que a ese te referías.

-bueno Harry…de lo que te quiero hablar es…bueno…sobre Beth, supongo que también te lo suponías. –hizo una pausa para pensar, le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, miró hacía donde Beth; que ahora jugaba con Fred y George, y volvió a mirar a Harry –por favor Harry…si algo llegara a pasar…me refiero, a si llego a morir…¿la cuidarías por mi?

-Neville no digas tonterías, tú y yo sabemos que no pasará nada…por favor, es más posible que yo muera y no tú, en ese caso yo te pediría que cuidaras de ella…

-y de Ginny, no lo dudes…pero dudo que eso pase… mira Harry… no es que sea negativo ni nada…pero…es un presentimiento.

Harry empezó a reírse…

-vaya, ¡ustedes dos sí que pasan tiempo juntos!…eso es típico de ella, ¿hasta sueños premonitorios vas a tener?

-¡no te burles Potter! –Harry recibió un almohadazo en la cabeza- mis sueños siempre son atinados….-dijo Beth con voz que pretendía ser de enojo.

-si Harry…-interrumpió Fred, cargando a Beth como si fuera un costal sobre su hombro- ¿dudas de su "ojo interior"?

-¡no es eso! –Harry no aguantaba la risa que le causaba aquella frase y más cuando vio a Fred dar de vueltas con ella - ¡bájala Fred!

-no Harry, demasiado tarde…ahora ella es mi oráculo, mi guía, mi ojo interior… ya que no le crees…yo si…

-no la valoras- dijo George

-que pena Harry, me decepcionas- siguió Fred.

Los tres continuaron en su juego, aunque Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amiga, que jugaba igual de pesado que ellos…eso le parecía extraordinariamente lindo de su persona…esa combinación de belleza con rudeza…pero la presencia de Neville lo volvió a la realidad…

-¿en que íbamos? –dijo un poco atontado aun por la risa, y por haber visto a la chica que le lanzaba miradas dulces, mezcladas con muecas graciosas.

-en que sí algo llegara a pasarme, prométeme que la cuidarás…que no dejarás que nadie la toque…

-si te refieres a Malfoy…hecho. –dijo viendo con seguridad a Neville- que se atreva…me las pagaría el resto de su vida.

-gracias Harry…sé que puedo contar contigo siempre.

-no te preocupes Neville, para eso son los amigos…pero aquí entre nosotros, ¿que esperas que haga sí algo así llegara a pasar? –dijo mientras la miraba de reojo, lo que fuera lo haría con mucho gusto, de eso si estaba seguro…

-no te pido que te cases con ella…-dijo seriamente mientras veía a Ginny, que no lo tomaría con gracia - pero si que la cuides, que estés pendiente…que seas lo que yo era.

-¿su amigo incondicional? –Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde- me refiero a su amigo, como antes…bueno… ¿entiendes no?

-si Harry…promételo y eso me basta.

-no te preocupes, ahora a dormir…mira a Ron- señaló al sillón- se ha quedado dormido ahí tirado.

Harry levantó a Ron y los tres chicos subieron al cuarto, pronto estaban roncando y soñando. Harry, que desde la muerte de Dumbledore tenía el sueño bastante ligero, salvo contadas excepciones, pudo dormir tranquilamente…aunque el sueño que tuvo le causó mucha curiosidad, al día siguiente se lo comentó a Hermione…

-tuve un sueño bastante raro ayer Hermione, quisiera contártelo…para que me ayudes a resolver algo…creo que se trata de Sirius.

-tú sabes que yo no sé nada de esa clase de sueños…talvez debas decirle a Beth, ella sabe…

-no, porque no creo que sea premonitorio…además; si se trata de Sirius, no me gustaría darle falsas esperanzas.

-ya veo…- Hermione sonreía, quería decirle a Harry justo lo que pensaba _aun piensas en ella Harry, por eso no puedes evitar cuidarla y darle gusto en todo, aun la quieres _ pero decidió guardarlo- dime…

-soñé con la noche que mataron a Dumbledore…no es la primera vez que sueño eso…pero sí la primera vez que en mi sueño veo ahí a Sirius…o eso creo...estaba yo corriendo tras Snape y Malfoy…

-aja

-iba yo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, resbalé, pensé que los alcanzaba…hasta ahí era mi sueño normal…-Harry hizo una pausa cuando entró corriendo Ron.

-¿no vienes a jugar Harry?

-ahora voy, solo déjame terminar de hablar con Hermione ¿si?

-como quieras…pero te necesito…Beth y Ginny contra Neville y yo….¿quién crees que está perdiendo?- Ron se fue malhumorado y claro, bastante celoso de que sus dos amigos se quedaran solos y no lo tomaran en cuenta…pero al ver a lo lejos a Neville deteniendo una anotación, le volvió el alma al cuerpo y olvidó lo demás.

-bueno sigamos, antes de que vuelvan a interrumpirnos.

-me quedé…

-en donde corrías tras Snape y Malfoy.

-cierto…fue ahí; en la oscuridad, que sentí que no iba solo…-miró a Hermione- Sirius estaba ahí, podía sentirlo…me gritaba, me decía que estaba ahí…claro, en los primeros sueños no lo veía…pero en ayer, lo ví correr junto a mí…claro no como Sirius…sino como…

-¿su forma animaga?

-sí, como lo ví aquella noche en Privet Drive…pero aunque…

-¿si?

-lucía muy delgado...como si no hubiera comido...parecía, -Harry cerró los ojos como tratando de recordar los detalles- ahora que lo pienso no era un perro grande…era como una mezcla…-Harry chasqueó los dedos emocionado- era más bien, como una especie de lobo… ¡como esos que usan para jalar los trineos!

-¿si?

-si, aunque sentía yo lo mismo al verlo…más cuando me lanzaron ese crucio…en mi sueño lo ví, no recuerdo haberlo visto esa noche por lo mismo…pero en mi sueño me gritaba ¡Harry, Harry! su voz era clara, y sus ojos…eran azules…como los de él.

-entonces…es como un fantasma, si es que…

-no Hermione, era algo tangible…podía sentirlo…

-¿pero?

-pero…es que no sé… había algo de Sirius, pero no le tuve miedo como ese día en tercer año, que pensé que era un grim ¿lo recuerdas?

-si

-en mi sueño su presencia era noble, no me asustó…no sé cómo es posible, Hermione…pero era él.

-¿por eso no quieres decirle a Beth?

-no, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas…además…

-porque ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que siento esa presencia…cuando estuve en Godric's Hollow…no me sentía tan solo…y ahora que lo recuerdo…ví ese perro, o lobo, o lo que sea…cerca.

-bueno Harry, te entiendo…será mejor que no digamos nada…no queremos darle falsas esperanzas a nadie, ahora déjame investigar cuales son las posibilidades de que Sirius pudiera estar vivo, o que haya vuelto en su forma animaga…-sonrió tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa- ahora ve a jugar, a los chicos deben estarles dando una paliza…te alcanzo luego.

En el momento en que Hermione se preparaba para salir al campo y buscar a los chicos, un tornado de cabello negro entró a la casa buscando algo con desesperación...

-¡Beth! ¿no estas jugando?, justo a ti te iba a buscar, mira…

-espérame…-tomó lo que parecía una diminuta bola de hule de un cajón- se nos perdió la snitch, así que tendremos que utilizar esto… ¿podrías?

-¡Beth es importante!

-bueno, sólo ponle alas a esta cosa… ¡hazla volar!…-hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Hermione hacerlo-mira que si Harry hubiera traído su caja de pelotas de práctica, que le regaló Neville en su cumpleaños, no tendríamos estos problemas… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-precisamente de Harry…

-bueno… sólo dejo la cosa esta…y vengo…

Beth volvió en menos tiempo de lo que Hermione esperaba, y se sentó con ella en la sala, con la escoba aun en la mano.

-dime, sabes que cualquier cosa que pueda ser de ayuda…la hago.

-es precisamente eso…creo que deberías mostrarte ante Harry en tu forma animaga.

-pero tú dijiste…-Beth se acercó a ella y le murmuró- tú dijiste que Harry no debía saber esto, sí se enteraba que lo cuidábamos se enfadaría y sería peor.

-pero es peor lo que piensa…creo que él te vio…me refiero transformada.

-¿por qué crees eso?

-porque tuvo un sueño, sobre la muerte de Dumbledore…dijo que vio a Sirius…le hablaba…incluso, la descripción que hizo de Sirius…Beth… ¡te describió perfectamente!

-vaya…-suspiró- ahora vengo.

-¿a dónde vas?

-a verme al espejo transformada…

-¿no me digas que todo este tiempo jamás te has visto?

-no, sabía que era un animal grande, con gran olfato y oído…un perro grande sin duda…pero necesito saber que le hizo recordar a mi padre.

-que eres igual, tienes el mismo color…o casi…eres más bien como una mezcla de blanco y gris…pero en la noche debes verte de un solo color…o sea, negro.

-un perro grande y negro… ¡vaya! –empezó a reírse- no dejes que Neville, Ron o Seamus me vean nunca…pensaran que soy el grim.

-es que…

-¡ya Hermione!…sé lo que me vas a decir… ¿puedes tomarte las cosas en serio?...sí, sí puedo y te lo voy a demostrar…pero déjame a mí…inventa algo con Harry…dile que fue eso, un sueño…dame tiempo para mostrarme ante él…

-¿por qué?

-porque no es tiempo…no me siento lista.

-¡dame una razón!

-aquí no Hermione…por favor.

-solo dime…

-¿quieres saber eh?

-sí

Beth tomó a Hermione de la mano y la jaló hacia fuera, caminaron en dirección contraria al improvisado estadio de Quidditch y se escondieron tras unos árboles… Beth dejó la escoba, se escondió de la vista de su amiga que la ponía nerviosa, y salió convertida.

-Beth…no tengo espejo aquí.

Beth volvió a la normalidad al escuchar a su amiga.

-me viste…podrás describirme, pero ahora quiero ganarme el cariño de Harry como mascota.

-¿mascota?...

-sí…como lo sería un perro de un niño muggle.

-deberías de decirle las cosas, que no se haga la esperanza de que eres tu padre, deberías…

-¡no!... no quiero…si eso ayuda a Harry a sentirse bien, así será por el momento… ¿qué tan parecida soy?

-muy parecida…eres…

-¿su viva imagen?

-si….aunque más que perro grande…-sonrió- pareces un pequeño lobezno, nada que de miedo en realidad…eso podría ser útil para tus planes…

-Hermione…

-si…

-prométeme que no le dirás a Harry aun, hasta que yo lo haga…quiero ganarme ese cariño de Harry por ser yo misma…no por ser hija de quien soy, estoy orgullosa de serlo…pero Harry…

-aun lo quieres demasiado…más bien, aun lo amas demasiado…y sí…sé lo que piensas…quieres ganarte a Harry por ti…no por ser la viva imagen de tu padre.

-sí…así es…-tomó su mano- por favor Hermione…ni una palabra a nadie hasta que yo esté lista.

-te lo prometo.

-esta bien, si es necesario decirlo en caso de emergencia…pero a eso me refiero a tener que ir a Azkaban…o que me culpen de algo que yo no hice…ya sabes…-sonrió –cosas de familia.

Las dos chicas volvieron a la casa platicando sobre cómo llevarían a cabo el loco plan de Beth sobre ser la mascota de Harry; aunque al principio Hermione dudaba de que la idea fuera sensata y pensada con el cerebro y no con el corazón, descubrió que su amiga lo había estado pensando por mucho tiempo…tanto, que lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado…la pregunta exacta era cómo…cómo lograría acercarse a Harry de esa manera y ganarse su confianza…¿cuál sería el momento para presentarse?, esa era la pregunta clave…y la respuesta vino a la hora de la comida…

Remus aclaró su garganta para poder hablar en medio del ruido ocasionado por las risas, pláticas, y ruido de platos que iban y venían.

-por favor, me gustaría hablar…ahora que están todos ustedes reunidos.

Beth fue la primera en mirar a Remus; y aquella petición le dio un poco de enojo, algo le decía que aquello tenía que ver con su romance con Tonks, y auque ella quería mucho a su prima…no perdía las esperanzas de verlo al lado de su madre.

Remus le contestó la mirada con una sonrisa, pero al ver que de pronto tomaba un gran respiro para darse valor, supo que no se trataba de eso…

-Molly, Arthur…por favor…déjenme hablar con los chicos…

Al parecer los Weasley sabían muy bien el tema que Remus iba a tratar con ellos, y pensaron que sería lo mejor que él hablara…

-estaremos arriba…-Arthur miró las caras de los chicos- no se preocupen, no es nada serio…

-Profesor…-interrumpió Harry- creo que sé de lo que nos va a hablar…-Harry sabía que pronto las lechuzas de Hogwarts empezarían a llegar…no podían estar en vacaciones perpetuas…pero tampoco había razones para volver.- es sobre Hogwarts.

-tienes razón Harry…sí, les voy a hablar de Hogwarts…como saben pronto las lechuzas empezaran a llegar a ustedes, con la carta para iniciar otro año, para la mayoría, el último…Ginny, sé que tú aun eres menor de edad, y te faltan dos años más…pero creo que deberías estar aquí, y pensar sobre lo que harás…tu opinión es muy importante, lo mismo digo de ustedes…-miró a Fred y George- ustedes pueden ayudar a los chicos a pensar lo que van a hacer.

-no necesitamos pensar… papá…-Beth interrumpió- estoy de acuerdo con Harry…no hay razones para volver a Hogwarts, si abren…-miró a Harry- yo no vuelvo, cuenta conmigo.

Harry no pensó que tuviera el apoyo de Beth en aquello…los dos compartían ese amor por el Colegio Hogwarts…para los dos, aquel lugar había sido su hogar…aunque Beth tuviera a Remus y a su madre; Beth le gustaba estar ahí, rodeada de sus amigos…sería pedirle que dejara una parte de ella al dejar el Colegio…al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y tener esa confianza.

-sé lo que tú y Harry piensan…pero piensen algo…-miró a todos- y se los digo a todos…sé que no hay razones…sinceramente, yo no volvería sin Dumbledore, pero si sus padres –miró a los dos chicos, Beth se había parado y estaba al lado de Harry- si sus padres hubieran vuelto…yo lo hubiera hecho.

Harry y Beth miraron a los que aun estaban sentados…Hermione, Ron, Ginny, y Neville los miraban asustados…y ellos sabían que en el fondo sin ellos no sería lo mismo estar en el Colegio…o fuera de él…los dos se miraron y se sentaron espalda con espalda…sin verlos…sin verse, como si fueran a flaquear en su decisión.

-yo sé lo que sienten Beth y Harry profesor…y yo lo he pensado también- dijo Hermione- por mucho que ame Hogwarts…y el estudio- Beth la miró con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa, ambas compartían ese amor por el estudio- no sería lo mismo…yo no quisiera ir tampoco, si ellos no van.

Remus miró a los dos chicos sentados a su lado…ellos alzaron la vista y sonreían al ver a sus amigos que ya estaban de pie…Remus veía en Beth y Harry, a Sirius y a James…esperando convencerlo de hacer la travesura más grande jamás imaginada.

-lo mismo que Hermione- dijo Ron con decisión- no iría a Hogwarts sin Dumbledore, sin mis amigos- miró a Beth, que con la mirada, le señaló a Hermione y él la miró también- sin ellos no sería igual.

-he recibido cartas de Seamus y Dean,…ellos opinan lo mismo…-Neville miró a Beth- no piensan volver…-con mirada aun dulce, pero un poco desafiante miró a Remus- y aunque a mi abuela le moleste…y pienso que no será la primera y última vez que le cause un dolor por mi desobediencia…no vuelvo.

Todos miraron a Neville como si hubiera dicho algo increíble…la mirada del chico se cruzó con la de Beth y ambos sonreían, todos lo miraban con admiración…

-yo…-Ginny fue la última en ponerse en pie- yo no quiero ir…pero a mis papás no les gustará nada mi idea…y menos porqué aun soy menor de edad, pero yo estoy con ustedes.

-¡y tienes mucha razón Ginebra!-Molly bajó a la cocina- lo siento Remus...les dimos la oportunidad de que pensaran lo que iban a hacer…respeto la decisión de Harry aunque me parezca muy –lo miró- perdón cariño…no creo que sea ninguna buena idea, lo mismo tú Beth…y Hermione, me sorprendes… tú siempre tan estudiosa…no pueden quedarse sin ir… ¿qué es un año? por favor, piénsenlo…pero…-miró a sus dos hijos menores- Ronald, Ginebra…ustedes irán este año a Hogwarts, no me obliguen a llevarlos de los cabellos.

-¡madre! –gritó Ron- no puedes obligarme…

-si puedo...y no me cuestiones…ahora suban, Remus tiene que hablar con ellos…Fred, George…ustedes también… ¡arriba!

-Señora Weasley –dijo Harry tratando de no ser grosero- yo sé lo que quiere hacer…pero no podrá convencerme…no iré…no sería lo mismo sin Dumbledore, pero tampoco puedo acabar con los estudios de mis amigos.

-¡Harry! –Beth lanzó un gritito agudo- ¡no lo dices en serio!

-si…-tomó sus manos y la levantó de la silla- Beth…yo sé que amas el Colegio, no serías feliz afuera…no puedo obligarte, arrastrarte a esto. –miró a los otros- y no podemos arrastrarlos a ellos tampoco.

Beth y Harry miraron a las escaleras…Ginny, Ron, y los gemelos subían para dejar al resto con Remus…

-sé que no quieren hablar ahora, pero piénsenlo…-Remus tomó un poco de polvos Flú y desapareció en una llamarada verde.

-no hay nada que pensar…-dijo Harry- no vuelvo…ahora necesito pensar…estar solo…

-¡Harry! –dijo Hermione- ¿a dónde vas?

-no te preocupes…iré a dar un paseo por ahí.

-Harry…-corrió tras él hasta el jardín.

-estaré aquí cerca…no te alteres.

Cuando Hermione entró de nuevo; Beth la miraba sonriendo, tan solo esperando que ella le dijera que fuera con él…

-creo que deberías ir…-le dijo con voz firme- cuídalo….y cuidate.

Beth corrió y desapareció de la vista…Hermione miró a Neville que venía cabizbajo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que Beth había salido tras Harry…decidió llevarlo arriba con el resto de los Weasley.

Beth siguió a Harry sin que él se diera cuenta más allá del campo donde jugaban, y con paciencia esperó a que Harry estuviera más tranquilo para acercarse a él…cuando el chico se sentó en una roca, Beth supo que era el gran momento...se quitó el collar que siempre llevaba; aquel que le dio su padre, y lo guardó en un bolsillo, se transformó y como lo había estado practicando…se acercó a él fingiendo un encuentro de lo más casual…

Justo enfrente del chico había un pequeño charco…había llovido la noche anterior y el agua estancada formaba un espejo a los pies del muchacho…Beth no pudo resistir acercarse y verse en el agua..._lindas orejas, lindo color…si, igualita a mi papá…en la oscuridad me he de ver completamente de color negro… no parezco nada fantasmagórica, como decían del supuesto grim…ya veo…es por eso que esa noche Draco se asustó al verme…debió pensar que era un espectro…bueno, se lo tenia merecido._

-¿quien anda ahí? –Harry sacó su varita al escuchar el ruido del chapoteo de las patas en el agua- ¡Lumos Máxima!

_¡Harry!... ¡casi me dejas ciega!…_ _¿puedes bajarle la intensidad a esa cosa?_ pero en lugar de voz, escuchó una especie de aullido salir de su boca, que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Harry hacía ella.

-vaya…eres tú…-se acercó despacio- Sirius… ¿eres tú?

_No, Harry…no soy papá…pero igual quiero cuidarte_, se acercó a él con simpatía, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como inspeccionándolo, y oliendo su mano para fingir que lo estaba reconociendo.

-no sé…algo me dice que eres tú…pero a la vez sé que no es posible-Harry pasó su mano por la cabeza de Beth lentamente- hay algo de ti tan conocido…que me hace sentir seguro.

Beth se le ocurrió que comportarse como un perro cualquiera era la mejor opción…saltó y ladró unas cuantas veces…

-ya veo…eres tan solo un perro, un cachorro…o al menos eso te tocó ser…no sé como funcionan estas cosas en el mundo mágico…-con más confianza, Harry se sentó en el suelo a su lado, rodeando el cuello de Beth con el brazo- pero sé que puedo confiar en ti…me lo dice algo muy adentro.

_Que bueno que lo entiendas Harry…si algún día todo esto acaba, verás quien soy en realidad…te lo prometo…_Beth sabía que eso se lo había dicho fuerte y claro...pues los ladridos fueron fuertes, pero no aterrorizarían a nadie…eso le dio mucha tranquilidad, no quería ser la mascota terrible.

Harry empezó a platicar lo que había ocurrido en la Madriguera, la razón por la cual estaba tan molesto…sentía que Beth lo comprendía -es muy posible que mis amigos tengan que volver a Hogwarts…Ron y Ginny no podrán evitarlo…Hermione sé que lo hará al final…algo me dice que no puede vivir sin Ron, ni él sin ella…y Neville fue muy valiente, estoy muy contento por él…con razón Beth lo ama, creo que con ese nuevo Neville ya no puedo luchar, y bueno…Beth, ella estaría conmigo si se lo pidiera…pero…no creo que sea justo….¿qué dices?

_¿qué digo?,_ ¿_eso piensas de mí_? _Harry… ¿aun piensas en mi?_…Beth trató de evitar volver a la normalidad y saltar a los brazos de Harry…_yo haría todo por ti Harry…no he dejado de quererte, te lo he dicho tantas veces…aunque no estemos juntos ya…solo dime que hago por ti…_pero en vez de obedecer a su corazón, se contuvo…sólo movía la cabeza de lado a lado…para darle confianza a Harry.

-bueno, amiguito…debo irme…me dio gusto volver a verte, -Harry caminó hacía la Madriguera, pero volteaba hacía atrás a cada rato, Beth lo seguía deteniéndose cuando él lo hacía…

Harry se acercó al ver que no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil…

–no sé quien seas…pero sé que puedo confiar en ti…no he tenido más mascota que Hedwig; mi lechuza, pero ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Beth saltó sobre él…

-veo que sí…-dijo tratando de quitarla de encima- ahora vamos…te buscaré un nombre –le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza mientras corría a su lado _aunque sé que te llamas Sirius, será mejor darte un nuevo nombre…_

-Harry… ¿eres tú? ¿y que es eso que viene contigo?

-Hermione… ¿me estabas esperando?

-sí…-señaló a Beth- ¿qué es eso?

-eso, es mi nueva mascota.

Hermione se acercó y Beth hizo la misma rutina…olió su mano, ladró un poco, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-le daré un nombre… que te parece… ¿Black?

-no me parece buena idea, a Beth –la miró- no le gustaría que usaras su apellido para ponérselo a un perro.

-por cierto…a ella le encantaría verlo…se lo llevaré…

-¡no! –lo detuvo- no…esta durmiendo.

-¿a esta hora?

-ya es noche… ¿no ves?…además…tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza –Hermione sabía que esa excusa… algún día, sería más que ridícula- todo esto de volver al Colegio, y lo que dijiste…la puso triste.

-si lo sé, pero quiero que sepa que yo…

-creo que no deberías decir eso…-y con miradas fuertes trató de que Beth saliera de la cocina para no escuchar a Harry; pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo, sabía que Beth tenía más derecho a escucharlo que ella.

-Hermione…somos amigos.

-díselo a ella…personalmente…

-se lo diré...espero que llegue el día en que pueda decirle eso otra vez.

-ahora vete a dormir…es tarde…-empezó a empujarlo escaleras arriba.

-no tan rápido…antes le daré de comer, y luego me quedaré un rato en la sala con él.

-no le gustará…-Hermione vio la cara de enojo de Harry, y pensando que podría sospechar lo arregló- me refiero a que a la mamá de Ron no le gustará que haya un animal aquí.

Beth se acercó a Hermione y empezó a jalar los pantalones de la chica como si tratara de sacarla de ahí…algo que a Harry le causó mucha gracia._ ¡te estas ganando una mordida Hermione!…si él quiere que me quede... no le niegues nada al chico…_

_-_es lindo…-Hermione se acercó para acariciar su cabeza mientras Harry buscaba comida y un plato…en voz demasiado bajita le dijo en la oreja- vaya…no pensé que saliera tan bien, y perdón por decirte animal… pero… ¿quieres que esto sea creíble o no?

_Hermy…eres una gran amiga…recuérdame decirle a Ron que te diga ese secreto…te lo mereces. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?...pero yo en tu lugar cuidaría a Crookshanks…el instinto podría ganarme, si vuelves a decirme animal._

-toma Black…come hasta que te canses…yo me voy a dormir.-Harry le dejó el plato afuera de la casa y se despidió acariciando su cabeza.

Hermione suspiró aliviada de que Harry dejará la idea de que se quedara dentro de la casa, pero puso; sin que Harry se diera cuenta, un pedazo de madera para que la puerta no se cerrara y pudiera entrar después.

-vamos, duerme Black…te veo mañana, iremos a Grimmauld Place…talvez recuerdes algo.-dijo Harry despidiéndose desde la puerta.

-Harry… ¿no hablas en serio o si?

-sabes que siempre hablo en serio, -dijo viendo a Beth desde la ventana- talvez estar en casa le recuerde quien es.

Hermione se despidió de Harry en la puerta de la habitación, dejó la suya abierta para que Beth entrara después…pero cuando entró toda pálida, supo que no estaba nada contenta…

-debes convencerlo de no ir a Grimmauld Place, Hermione- le dijo ella tan pronto como cerró la puerta- no puedo ausentarme de aquí…se darían cuenta.

-duerme…ya pensaré algo.

Las dos se fueron a dormir sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ginny

-Hermione…-le dijo en un susurro.

-mañana veremos… no te preocupes -pero la voz de Hermione demostraba que la preocupada era ella- ahora duerme…la transformación te ha de haber dejado débil.

-no es eso…hoy descubrí algo de Harry, que me gustó mucho saber…

-si, estaba ahí…no lo olvides.

-no, es algo más…

Hermione alzó la vista, y en la oscuridad pudo ver la sonrisa de Beth…

-no te preocupes Hermy…no le diré que yo aun siento algo por él…pero si algo llegara a pasarme…díselo cuando ya no esté yo, para que no tenga problemas con Ginny.

-no digas eso…

-es lo que siento…

-pues no lo sientas…y duérmete…-Hermione ya decía las cosas entre bostezos- son presentimientos y ya…al menos que te estés muriendo y no tenga otro remedio…se lo diré…no te preocupes…eso no pasará nunca.

-Hermione…

Pero la chica ya dormía y a Beth no le quedó otro remedio que dormir…y soñar…soñaba que estaba en una casa bastante linda; rodeada de niños pequeños, la voz de su esposo no la reconocía bien, pero sabía que era alguien muy especial y querido…estaba a punto de ver su cara, cuando una voz de súplica la despertó…

_Has olvidado tu promesa…por favor, ¡te necesito! _Beth se levantó asustada y viendo a todas partes_…Draco, ¿qué quieres para dejarme tranquila?, quisiera ayudarte…pero no quiero verte…dime…_y en su cabeza pudo escucharlo perfectamente…_ven, sólo eso quiero…ven a la Mansión…necesito verte para poder irme tranquilo…no me negarás un perdón antes de morir ¿o sí?_


	25. Chapter 25

Beth no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche…cada vez que soñaba veía la misma imagen…ya fuera Harry o Neville, los dos desaparecían en un movimiento de varita de Draco…no podía permitir eso…no ellos, no por su culpa, tratando de calmarse entró al cuarto de los chicos para ver como se encontraban

Los tres chicos dormían tranquilos…miró a Neville que estaba justo al lado de Harry…si aun estaba enamorada de Harry, como creía estarlo, ¿que sentía por él? estaba segura que lo quería demasiado…pero Harry aun estaba presente en cada pensamiento…no podía resistir su presencia y mucho menos el contacto con él…y lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguien tan bueno, por algo que no era nada seguro…tenía que poner todo en orden antes de seguir con eso…y más ahora, con la presencia amenazadora de Draco_…¿Qué tal si por mi culpa le pasa algo a Neville? no puedo arriesgarlo…_pensó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Asustada y sin ganas de dormir, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores bajo su forma animaga…llegó hasta donde horas antes había estado con Harry…se sentó en la misma piedra a pensar, pero los pensamientos funestos la desconcentraban y empezó a dar de vueltas alrededor de la roca…tenía que buscar una forma de resolverlo todo…sabía qué tenía que hacer…_tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que arriesgarme, tengo que acabar con lo de Draco de una vez por todas…_pensó… _pero no quiero…¿como puedo ser tan miedosa?, si mi papá era tan valiente_ …suspiró… _talvez en el fondo no sea tan mala la idea de ir a Grimmauld Place…talvez eso me ayude en concentrarme más en la transformación, podría también saber que piensa Harry realmente…o talvez no_…puso las manos en los bolsillos y se tiró sobre la hierba húmeda… _la verdad es que no me importa…¿para que te haces tonta Elizabeth Black? sabes muy bien que aunque él no te quiera tu seguirías pensando en él…¿pero Neville? a él lo adoras, no cabe duda…y serías incapaz de hacerle daño…_Beth tras dormir un poco, volvió a la casa justo cuando Harry se preparaba para salir a Grimmauld Place, decidió acercarse bajo su forma animaga…así podría estar más cerca de él, sin dañar a esas dos personas que tanto quería: su amiga Ginny, y su adorado Neville.

Harry recibió a "Black" lleno de alegría, no cabía duda que aunque él no supiera de quien se trataba en realidad…sentía un gran cariño por aquella criatura, -vamos a dar un paseo, iremos a un lugar que …ahora que recuerdo, no te gustaba nada –rió- pero hay que avisarle a los otros…se preocuparían si no me ven.

-¿Harry? –Remus lo miraba desde la puerta de la casa, apenas había llegado de una noche; de esas largas, peludas, y difíciles.

-Profesor…-le dirigió una sonrisa, pero sin alejarse de Black ni un momento.

-Harry, escuché lo que le decías a…-Remus se interrumpió al ver al pequeño acompañante de Harry, sintió cariño hacía él sin saber que ese pequeño lobezno, que apenas llegaba a las rodillas de Harry, era su pequeña hija- es…

-¿animago? –Harry pensó que no sería bueno decirle a Remus sus dudas sobre Sirius…él saldría también lastimado de comprobarse lo contrario.- no creo, de serlo ya me hubiera matado o…

- o te está protegiendo ¿no crees?

-talvez…-Harry miró como Beth se acercaba a Remus, como lo había hecho con Hermione

-la verdad Harry…es que, debido a la situación que vivimos no confiaría de algo de lo cual no sabemos su procedencia, y menos, con la historia que tenemos de mascotas disfrazadas-acarició la cabeza de "Black" con un movimiento tranquilo y dulce, como lo hacía con la persona tras ese peludo disfraz- a pesar de eso, sé que podemos confiar… ¿tiene nombre?

-si…le puse…

-déjame ver… ¿Canuto?

-no…sólo habrá un Canuto…pero si habrá otro Black del cual confiar.

-ya veo, ahora Harry ¿a dónde te diriges a estas horas de la mañana y sin decirle a nadie?

-quiero ir a Grimmauld Place, necesito unos minutos al menos para…para pensar.

-ya veo, ¿piensas llevarte a tu nuevo amigo?

-si, espero que no sea problema…profesor, estaba pensando… ¿le daría permiso a Beth de ir conmigo?, no sé…talvez no sea tiempo aun, pero no me sentiría a gusto estando ahí solo con mis recuerdos de Sirius, aunque sé que es bastante egoísta mi petición,…sabe algo…olvídelo…no creo que sea justo someterla a eso.

_Gracias Harry,…sigues cuidándome a pesar de todo, y ahora que podríamos estar juntos para aclarar cosas…prefieres protegerme del recuerdo. _Beth se acercó a él con cariño, buscando su mano.

-sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Harry…no lo harías solo por molestarla…pero no creo que sea una buena idea, no deberían salir…-Remus miraba a todas partes con cara preocupada- andar por ahí solos es peligroso para cualquiera, no sólo para ti, Harry.

-algo me dice que sabe algo que yo no sé.

-si, pero no sé si debas saberlo

-¿Voldemort?

-déjame explicarte…vamos –Remus se empezó a alejar con Harry, pero volteó para detener a Beth- Black, quédate ahí…no tardamos.

Beth decidió desobedecer la orden de Remus y empezó a caminar tras ellos…pero al voltear y ver a Hermione; que se acercaba para traerla de vuelta a la casa, pensó que no sería buena idea, le olía que venía con un enorme sermón… volvió a la normalidad tan pronto supo que eran las únicas personas en el lugar.

-no debes aprovechar tu…ya sabes, para oír conversaciones ajenas.

-era algo importante Hermione, Remus sabe algo sobre Voldemort…y si tiene que ver con Harry, nos incumbe a nosotros… ¿qué no recuerdas el ejército?

-y tú… ¿recuerdas lo que es ser humano y respetar los secretos?, ¿olvidas que tienes cosas que hacer como humana?, no como…-movió las manos desesperada- Black la mascota, sino como Elizabeth Cliodne Black-la jaló del brazo para verla a los ojos- ¡escúchame!...respeto tu plan, tus ideas- hizo pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir después, sin ofender a su amiga- tus sentimientos por Harry…pero esto no lo puedes utilizar para tu provecho como la capa de Harry…¡no puedes cegarte por tu cariño! tienes otras cosas en que pensar…-señaló hacía la casa y Beth pudo ver a través de la ventana la silueta de Neville.

-¡no me digas que hacer Hermione! –se soltó bruscamente de su amiga- ¡sé lo que tengo que hacer!…tenemos cosas que hacer más bien, ahora que Harry irá a Grimmauld Place podemos seguir practicando… no he olvidado que más allá de mi nueva aptitud mágica…tengo hechizos, pociones y maldiciones que aprender.

-Beth…

Beth ya iba caminando poco a poco hacía la casa dejándola atrás.

-¿si?

-siento haber sido tan ruda…no creas que lo único en que pienso es en eso…la verdad te decía que pensaras un poco en Neville…él te quiere, sé que tú lo quieres…y no quiero ver a ninguno sufrir.

-si lo dices por Ginny…no, no sufrirá…porque tú –se acercó a ella con mirada de enojo, y la fue empujando hacía atrás con su dedo al ritmo que hablaba- tú no le dirás nada de lo que yo siento por Harry… así que no te aflijas…ahora vamos, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Beth entró molesta a la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar a Neville…luego; escuchó un sermón de Molly Weasley, debido a que le preocupó no encontrarla en la cama cuando fue a despertar a las chicas…pero tras una palmadita en la espalda, disfrutó su desayuno en paz…pero sin dejar de pensar en Harry, y en lo que podría estarle diciendo Remus.

Después de dejar al nuevo amigo de Harry atrás; Remus le contó todo lo que había pasado con Narcissa, la visita de Beth a la casa…y lo que más lo inquietaba, y la razón por la cual no quería dejar a Beth ir…

-como ves Harry, no se trata de que me preocupe la situación de que ella se enfrente al recuerdo…tendrá que hacerlo algún día, pero la cuestión es la seguridad de ella, y si la quieres–lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si supiera lo que Harry sentía en el fondo- como sé que lo haces…debería preocuparte también.

-entonces esa noche que usted la siguió…

-¿estaba Draco en la casa? sí, estaba…pero no estoy seguro de que este planeando algo.

-¡es Malfoy! lo más seguro es que sí…si por pequeños errores casi mata a Ron, y vea todo lo que hizo…

-Harry…talvez es lo más posible, pero quiero que pienses algo…la única persona que quería a Draco; que luchó por su seguridad hasta el último momento, esta muerta…su madre, Harry…él ahora esta destrozado, y la única persona por la que parece sentir un verdadero afecto, y a la única que necesita ahora, es Beth…para mí es mi hija y lo más preciado, y para ti una gran amiga que te adora…pero talvez, ella es la única salvación del muchacho…

-¡no lo es! …. ¡él no ha hecho más que molestar y hacernos la vida difícil!

-Harry, tú no eres así… ten piedad del muchacho…sé lo que sientes –le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa- Harry…sólo quiero que sepas algo…si Draco va tras ella no podremos hacer nada drástico contra él, porque sería poner la vida de ella en peligro, así que lo mejor será mantenerla lejos de cualquier posibilidad de que eso pase… ¿estas conmigo?

-si Profesor…

-ahora, no te pido que la cuides… ya tienes mucho en tu cabeza…pero sí que estés atento estos días que tengo que ausentarme ¿si? ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?, ¿evitar cualquier oportunidad de arriesgar su persona?

-claro, eso cuente conmigo.

-bueno, ni una palabra a Beth de esto…

-no profesor.

Harry se apuró para irse después de comer, había estado buscando a Black toda la mañana sin saber que lo tenía justo en frente…y además, estaba demasiado preocupado de lo que había dicho Remus…así que quería irse sin ver a Beth; porque si no, iba a querer decirle que lo acompañara, y prometió no ponerla en riesgo.

Pero justo antes de irse; parada enfrente de la puerta de la Madriguera, una Beth con sonrisa traviesa lo miraba atenta.

-¿te vas sin mi?

-no sabía que querías ir…-dijo disimuladamente; pensando, como decirle que no sin lastimarla.

-la verdad es que sé que quieres ir solo, como lo hiciste en Godric's Hollow, pero quiero ir contigo…claro, si me dejas…prometo no molestarte.

-yo…

-no te preocupes Harry…si no se puede…-dio un salto a un sillón y lo miró salir de la casa.

Harry no pudo con la tentación, si podría llamársele así…sabía que faltaba a la palabra que le hizo a Remus...pero no sabía porqué quería que ella estuviera con él…talvez porque Sirius era algo que tenían en común, pero sabía que esa excusa no era suficiente…tenían mucho en común…

-Beth…pero no lleguemos tarde…-dijo mirando a la chica- o se preocuparan.

Beth tomó su escoba que siempre dejaba junto a la puerta… salió con Harry, los dos se pusieron las túnicas, y salieron volando hacía allá.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Black; los dos se quedaron sin decir palabra en la sala, uno junto al otro…no sabían que decirse, o que hacer…

-talvez… no fue una buena idea venir después de todo. –dijo Harry

-eso depende…-dijo ella acostándose sobre la alfombra de la sala, con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza. -¿qué quieres encontrar aquí?

-pues quería traer a alguien conmigo.

-si, eso escuché…

-no lo encontré…supongo que se escondió…de todos modos, ¿cómo lo iba a traer en la escoba?

-tienes razón…pero entonces…-Beth se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo del cabello, tomó las manos de Harry y lo levantó del suelo- ven…ya que no hay mucho que hacer aquí…vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto… ¿lo recuerdas?

-la habitación al lado de Buckbeack, debajo del escritorio.

-¡si! …el último en llegar es…es….

-¡un escregruto de cola explosiva! –Harry tomó la ventaja, pero de repente cayó al saltarse dos escalones – ¡no seas tramposa Elizabeth!

Beth se paró en seco y volteó a ver a Harry con ojos llorosos, o al menos eso quería hacerle creer…

-¿Elizabeth?

-lo siento…-se acercó lentamente a ella y la jaló de la pierna, tirándola al suelo- pero es eso, ¡o ser un escregruto de cola explosiva!

-tienes razón Potter…-esperó a que se confiara y saltó sobre él –que bueno que seas tan caballeroso… ¡que decidas serlo tú!

Los dos llegaron entre empujones y risas a ese lugar secreto suyo, pero como si les hubieran robado las palabras, se quedaron ahí parados…no sabían que decirse, Harry fue el primero en adentrarse a su pequeño escondite…y el primero en interrumpir el tenso silencio…

-¿crees que algún día podremos volver a esta casa sin que la tormenta de recuerdos nos caiga encima?

-¿sabes algo? –dijo ella suspirando y cerrando los ojos –algo me dice que sí…

-¿no que no tenías esas premoniciones despierta?

-no, pero no son premoniciones…son presentimientos.

-lo mismo…sueles ser muy atinada.

-¿de nuevo te ríes de mi ojo interior? –dijo moviendo las manos como si tuviera en sus manos una bola de cristal.-yo sé que la mayoría son siempre negativos, tristes…-abrió los ojos y en tono de broma tomó la mano de Harry –a ver…deja ver…-volteó la mano para ver su palma, y ella hizo lo mismo con su mano, las juntó, empezó a pasar su otra mano sobre ellas como frotándolas y cerró los ojos. –apuesto 100 galeones…en especie, claro está…que dentro de unos años tú y yo estaremos en este mismo lugar, platicando de este momento…talvez estemos casados ….y nuestros hijos crecerán como hermanos, como debimos crecer nosotros…Hermione se casará con Ron, Fred y George tendrán un imperio de bromas, Percy será Ministro de Magia; y lo hará más insoportable que de costumbre, si es que se puede ser más insoportable…no sé…Hagrid…-abrió un ojo y sonrió malévolamente-¡Hagrid descubrirá que le dan miedo los dragones, lo mismo que Charlie! –Harry no pudo evitar reírse por eso- entre otras cosas…creo que es todo- Beth abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de Harry se puso roja y la soltó –si…es todo…

-hay que firmar la apuesta… ¿no crees?

-¿por qué? …ya veo… ¿sientes muy seguros esos galeones en tu bolsillo no?, bueno me parece…-buscó pergamino y tinta en unos de los cajones del escritorio…-¡sabía que los había dejado guardados aquí! incluso, doblemos la apuesta…pero eso si te digo…no garantizo que sea fácil…

-nada es fácil para nosotros.

Los dos volvieron a ponerse tristes, pero Harry; que agradecía el intento de Beth por hacerlo reír, volvió a buscar otro tema de conversación…

-oye –dijo con voz curiosa –estoy seguro que la última vez que estuvimos aquí había algo más que hacer en este pequeño espacio… ¿qué era?

-¡es verdad! –Beth se puso de rodillas para buscar el ladrillo suelto- quedamos en tener un buzón…para comunicarnos…sólo nosotros lo sabríamos…y claro; Buckbeack que estaba presente, iba a ser nuestro medio de comunicación cuando…cuando mi papá fuera libre y viviéramos aquí.

-¿lo encontraste?

-no, aun no…-tanteaba la pared- recuerdo haber hecho una marca en el ladrillo...pero ninguno tiene nada…

Los dos chicos buscaban en ese pequeño pedazo de pared detenidamente, uno a uno sintieron los ladrillos…Harry luego empezó a intentar soltarlos uno a uno con un cuchillo de la cocina, hasta que Beth lo miró; y con una mezcla de preocupación y misterio en su rostro, le dijo a Harry…

-Harry… ¿no crees que?

-¿que alguien nos descubrió?

-si…

-bueno lo veremos en unos segundos, -tomó el cuchillo e hizo palanca- ¡es este!

Harry tomó su varita e iluminó el pequeño hueco, aparentemente no había nada ahí…pero al meter la mano encontró dos pedazos de pergamino bien doblados…pero lo que lo dejó pálido y emocionado, fue leer la letra en uno de ellos…

-¡es de Sirius!

Beth no pudo evitar arrebatarle los pergaminos a Harry de la mano…al ver la letra de su padre no pudo evitar sentir tristeza…

-es para ti- dijo Harry -¿ves? –señaló unas palabras en un doblez

-y este –tomo otro pedazo de pergamino y se lo dio a Harry –este es para ti.

-yo iré a otra parte a leer para que tú puedas leer tu carta tranquila.

-¡no Harry! –dijo deteniéndolo del brazo- no puedo leer esto sola… ¡te necesito!

Harry sonrió, y se sentó al lado de su amiga…ella puso su mano en su rodilla, pero al ver que la carta le arrancaba lagrimas a Beth…aunque sonreía al mismo tiempo, tomó su mano entre las suyas para recordarle su apoyo.

-Harry…-lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos- mi papá sabía sobre este lugar y nos dejo las cartas…aquí dice que esperaba que las cartas las descubriéramos nosotros solamente…por eso cambió el ladrillo…no quería que nadie nos quitara esto…dice –tomó aire y leyó el saludo…

_Para mi cachorrita…mi Lizzie:_

-así me decía papá también…-le dijo a Harry para contestar su duda- no sólo cachorrita… ¡pero no le digas a nadie!

-me parece…-sonrió- me parece un lindo nombre, y no le diré a nadie más…-puso su mano como si fuera a prestar juramento-será un secreto entre tú y yo solamente.

-si, -Beth se puso roja- sólo tú podrás decirme así…

Beth siguió leyendo la carta en voz alta para Harry…salvo un pequeño párrafo que sentía comprometía a Harry a estar a su lado…ella no quería que Harry se quedara con ella por compromiso, quería que algún día lo hiciera por gusto propio, porque su corazón no quisiera otra cosa.

La carta le arrancaba sonrisas; sobretodo, cuando su padre le pidió que a pesar de lo mucho que sentía que ella lo amaba, podría darle ese mismo amor a Remus, el estaría feliz y no estaría molesto…

_Sé que adoras a Remus…todos estos años ha sido un gran padre para ti, a él le debo que seas la gran persona que eres…así que si algo llegara a pasarme…no vuelvas a decirle "Remus"… es tu padre de ese día en adelante …no le quites el título que se merece._

Pero lo que más hizo que Beth estallara en llanto fue el párrafo en el que Sirius se despedía, como si supiera lo que le pasaría meses después…

_Espero que estas cartas no sean la única manera de decirles a ambos, lo que siento…lo que no puedo decir cara a cara…quiero decirles personalmente todo, pero si eso no llega a pasar; quiero que las conserven como mi regalo, mi último consejo y mi manera de decirles lo mucho que los quiero._

_Cachorrita…quiero que sepas, que aunque no te lo dije en persona…estoy muy orgulloso de ti…no quiero que cambies nunca tu manera de ser…tendrás que ser fuerte sí, pero donde esté, si puedo ser fuerte por ti, lo seré._

_No olvides eso nunca, siempre estaré contigo…_

_Con cariño, por siempre._

_Papá._

Harry abrazó a Beth con todas sus fuerzas cuando ambos terminaron de leer al otro sus respectivas cartas…los dos omitiendo el párrafo que comprometía al otro…en el caso de Harry; él quería que Beth sintiera cariño por él libremente, sin sentirse como el relevo de su padre en la promesa de tener que cuidarlo siempre.

Ambos guardaron sus cartas en sus bolsillos, y salieron de ahí aliviados, como si en vez de pena y dolor, estuvieran renovados en fuerzas.

Beth al llegar a la Madriguera leyó y releyó la carta, se aprendió cada palabra, podía escuchar la voz de su padre claramente, como si le hablara en ese momento… antes de dormir abrió su caja de tesoros y la guardó, y entonces recordó otra carta…la de Draco…no recordaba que había hecho con ella…¿la había roto? ¿quemado?_...ya no me acuerdo que le hice a esa cosa…ya no sabré nunca que decía…aunque no creo que diga algo diferente a lo que lleva gritándome los últimos días en la cabeza._

Tan pronto como pudo, Beth le contó a Neville sobre la carta de su padre; incluso, que su padre le mandaba un saludo y todos sus buenos deseos para el futuro…pero el chico parecía estar más ausente que de costumbre; había pasado de su normal estado distraído, a una mezcla de paranoia, molestia y algo que Beth desconocía en él…unos celos terribles.

-¿así que fuiste con Harry a Grimmauld?

-si… ¿estas molesto por algo?

-no…que yo sepa…no tengo razones ¿o si?

-te pareces a Seamus…ven cosas donde no las hay.

-bueno, él no…pero yo sí… ¿a qué fuiste con él? y no me digas que sólo para recordar juntos…

-tú no eres así…

-pues te presento al nuevo yo… ¿te gusta?

-¡Neville! –gritó Beth cuando esté salió corriendo de la Madriguera.

Ella lo siguió a la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas… pero el chico se perdió de vista, y una conversación que se llevaba a cabo muy cerca, le llamó la atención haciendo que dejara de correr y se acercara a ese lugar…pensó en transformarse para ir escuchar mejor de cerca, pero prefirió usar el viejo método "Finnigan –Black" inventando en el Colegio…trepó a un árbol y de rama en rama se acercó hasta el lugar donde se oían las voces…una era la de Harry, la otra…-tragó saliva- la de Ginny.

Beth sintió un nudo en la garganta, aunque no sabía si eso era algo bueno…_talvez esto es lo mejor…así podré seguir con mi vida…darle a Neville todo mi amor, él se lo merece…y _empezó a escuchar la conversación…

-y sí…Sirius me dejó una carta, por eso estoy así, Ginny.

-vamos Harry…nadie dice que no podamos ser amigos como antes…

-lo sé, pero prefiero que no…

-¿qué ya no lo seamos Harry? ¿eso?

-no…no sé que hacer ¿si?

-Harry…te entiendo, de ser tú yo haría lo mismo.

-¿en serio?

-si…-le dijo ella tomando su mano- no desearía que los que amo peligraran.

-que bueno que me entiendes.

-si, pero no lo comprendo.

-no empieces…

-Harry sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer, pase lo que pase…

Ginny le dio un abrazo a Harry y el no pudo más que devolvérselo, y como si la fuerza del cariño fuera tan grande que destruyera una rama…Beth cayó al suelo con un tremendo ruido, aunque sin lastimarse ni un pelo…para su desgracia personal cayó justo enfrente de la parejita, y al verlos abrazados, supo que había cometido el error de haberse vuelto a ilusionar.

-yo –dijo tratando de disculparse –será mejor que me vaya…siento haberlos interrumpido, estaba…

-no te preocupes –dijo Ginny soltando a Harry.

-no debí…lo siento- alzó la cabeza para ver rápidamente a la feliz pareja y Harry pudo ver sus ojos llorosos.

Beth corrió hacía la casa cuando estuvo fuera de vista, tropezó con Ron que al verla trató de hablarle pero ella apenas si lo miró…Beth no supo cuanto se alejó, hasta que no vio la casa…había corrido en otra dirección al toparse con Ron…ahora no sabía donde estaba…cansada se dejo caer al suelo…con la cara entre las piernas empezó a llorar…

-¿como pude ser tan tonta?…ahora también perdí a Neville…-decía en voz alta mientras arrancaba la hierba y la tiraba con enojo luego- ¿cómo pude creer que aun sentía algo por mi?…no hay razones…

Beth levantó la vista al sentirse observada, en el árbol de enfrente alguien la veía con atención…llevaba una túnica negra hasta los pies, y la cara totalmente cubierta…el viento hacía que su voz se perdiera en el aire y no pudiera reconocerla bien…

-no te asustes –le dijo la otra persona –sólo quiero hablar contigo unos minutos…no te haré daño.

-yo no quiero, no quiero hablar con gente cómo tú, ahora si me disculpas…

Beth caminó sin darle la espalda, aunque al otro le tomó solo unos minutos decir en un murmullo un hechizo que golpeó a Beth…el otro se acercó cuando ella cayó al suelo…

-te dije que solo quería hablarte princesa, ya que tú no quieres ir a verme…pero ahora te daré una gran razón para hacerlo…-se quitó la capucha y besó su mejilla- ya verás…

En unos minutos Beth despertó en el mismo lugar; asustada, buscó a su atacante pero no encontró más que algo que pensó había sido destruido…en sus manos estaba lo que quedaba del dije de dragón…_Draco_….pensó al sostenerlo…_no puedo evitar esto un día más…no tiene caso, aquí nadie se dará cuenta de que no estoy, y tampoco creo que me extrañen mucho_…se concentró fuertemente en el lugar donde tenía que aparecer…_Mansión Malfoy_…pensó con todas sus fuerzas…y en pocos segundos se encontró frente a frente con la soberbia mansión…_que más da, no pierdo nada_…y entró a ella por la parte que su tía le había indicado ese día…


	26. Chapter 26

Beth caminó por toda la casa, no sabía que buscar y mucho menos que era lo que iba a encontrar…por las palabras de Draco en su cabeza, podría imaginarse al chico a punto de fallecer…abrió la puerta de la habitación de su tía…y sin saber la noticia, al ver la habitación vacía, supo que había pasado.

Salió de ella y vagó por el corredor…no había señales de vida, talvez todo eso había sido un mal sueño. Una foto en la última habitación le hizo darse cuenta que aquella era la de Draco…estaba muy sonriente con su uniforme de Quidditch…Beth se detuvo a observarla, y pasó su mano por la cara del chico, de pronto sintió una presión en el pecho…como si pudiera decirle a la foto todo lo que no podría decirle a él...

-¿qué pasó que decidiste tomar esa decisión? ¿qué pasó que decidiste cambiar todo tu destino…las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pudimos ser felices, pero elegiste lo contrario…ahora no sé como ayudarte…¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, como hacerte feliz cuando…-no terminó de decirlo, empezó a llorar- ¿cuándo te condenaste a muerte?

-estando a mi lado, quedándote conmigo- Beth se congeló al oír aquella voz y sentir el toque frío de la mano de Draco, al voltear a verlo, él no espero a que ella huyera de nuevo, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacía él.

-¿Draco? –se asustó al verlo, como si fuera un espectro y no él mismo; estaba ojeroso, más pálido que de costumbre, y temblaba un poco.

-si princesa, estoy aquí, y no dejaré que te vayas esta vez -la besó- no creas que seré tan tonto para dejarme convencer de liberarte …no esta vez…aquí me besaste sinceramente por primera vez, aquí te quedarás hasta …-sonrió acariciando su mejilla- hasta que la muerte nos separe, hasta que uno de los dos tenga que morir.

-¡Draco! –se intentó separar de él, pero él la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

-no yo, claro…al menos no aun… solo muerta podrás irte de mi lado, y aun así no te dejaré…te seguiría a la muerte de ser necesario, que cómo verás…no falta mucho.

-no digas eso…estarás bien, te llevaré a San Mungo, te prometo que nadie intentará llevarte a prisión…puedes contar con mi palabra.

-no linda, no iré a ninguna parte…la única manera de que estos días que me quedan sean al menos más placenteros, es que te quedes a mi lado…y algo me dice que lo harás.

Beth se dio cuenta que por el rostro de Draco corrían lagrimas, ella extendió su mano y las secó con cariño, sin evitar temblar de miedo…

-Draco… ¿que tienes?

-promete que no me dejarás solo, ¡tú no me puedes dejar!…me he quedado solo ya…mamá murió, papá esta en prisión, y no soportaría volver ahí…

-¿con Voldemort?

-si…

-promete que no me dejarás… ¡te necesito!

Beth podía sentir el miedo en él, se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras él la abrazaba…no quería soltarla ni un segundo, Draco se acomodó en su regazo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido… _¿que voy a hacer?, no puedo quedarme con él, pero no puedo dejarlo solo… ¡soy tan débil!... y no aprendo…a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho… nada más lo veo sufrir y me mueve el corazón… me pide que me quede, y no puedo resistirme, y menos cuando está tan mal _…pensaba mientras lo veía dormir, _de todas maneras nadie me extraña, ni me necesita ahora tanto como él…pero eso de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" no me gusta para nada…cuando esté más dormido…me iré y le buscaré ayuda…_

A diferencia de lo que Beth pensaba, sus amigos estaban bastante preocupados por ella…después de que no apareció para la comida, y que las horas corrían y no había señales de ella, los chicos salieron a buscarla…el último que la vio fue Ron, así que el guiaba al grupito formado por sus hermanos y Neville.

Harry volvió a la Madriguera después de sobrevolar los campos e ir hasta Grimmauld Place, sin encontrarla.

-no está…la he buscado en todas partes… ¿y Ron la encontró?

-no han vuelto.-dijo Hermione torciendo nerviosa la parte de abajo de su chaqueta.

-¿estas bien?

-no…-dijo ella tratando de no ver a Harry- no estoy bien…me siento culpable.

-no digas eso, Hermione…nadie; salvo yo, tengo la culpa.

-¡Harry! –dijo ella con un gritito

-es verdad…-revisó para que nadie los escuchara- al menos eso creo –empezó alzar la voz poco a poco-…verás, estaba con Ginny platicando, ella me abrazó, yo la abracé…Beth nos vio; estaba llorando lo sé, y luego se fue corriendo. ¡pero no sé porqué! –Harry movía la cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta-…me hace pensar que ella aun me quiere, ¡le molestó verme con Ginny y salió corriendo!… ¡pero si está con Neville!… ¡esto no tiene sentido!, no…eso no puede ser…si algo le pasa, me culparé toda la vida… no puede quererme…quiero que lo haga, que me quiera otra vez; lo sabes, te lo he dicho…pero no quiero que sufra por una tontería mía… ¿Hermione?

-Harry…mira…

Harry miró hacía donde Hermione dirigía miradas de susto…Neville había escuchado todo eso…

-¿que decías?

-Neville yo…

-no digas más…sé lo que pasó, lo oí todo… ¡no puedo creer que le hicieras eso!

-¿sabías?

-claro…sabía que no iba a dejarte de querer, ni tú a ella…sabía eso, intenté ignorarlo… ¡pero ahora está sufriendo por tu culpa!…-gritaba Neville con todas sus fuerzas- si le llega a pasar algo…no sé si pueda perdonarte.

-tienes razón en decirme todo eso, tienes todo el derecho…

-basta, ahora no es el momento para discutir quien tiene derecho a qué…está anocheciendo…tenemos que encontrarla…sino la encontramos ahora, quien sabe…

-no lo digas ni en broma Neville- le dijo Hermione- no… ella estará bien…lo sé, es sólo que…todo fue un error…creo que…

Neville se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo tratando de calmarla…

-no te preocupes Hermione…no le pasará nada, y no tienes la culpa… ¿de que la tendrías?

-estaba enfadada conmigo…

-y yo en lugar de estar con ella, y hacerle ver que la amo…dejé que se fuera pensando en que estoy enfadado…

-¿no lo estás?

-no…para nada -miró a Harry y le extendió la mano- perdón amigo…no quise gritarte así…estoy muy nervioso, yo solo quiero que este bien, pero si no vuelve para el anochecer tendremos que decirles a los papás de Ron.

Ron, Fred, George y Ginny entraron a la casa pocos minutos después de terminada la discusión…

-no hay señales de Beth por ninguna parte- dijo Ron sentándose en un sillón entre Neville y Harry -¿Harry alguna idea?

-no…ya la busqué hasta en Grimmauld Place…nada, no se me ocurre ya que hacer…

-yo tengo una idea –dijo Ron viendo a sus hermanos mayores.

Todos miraron a Ron que parecía estar planeando algo grande en su cabeza…

-no podemos decirle a nadie aun sobre esto, tenemos que buscarla nosotros por el momento.

-eso lo sabemos, Ron

-calma, Harry –le dijo al mismo tiempo que movía la mano, para que todos se callaran y lo dejaran seguir.

-pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos ayuda…-miró a su hermana- Ginny, ¿podrías escribirle a Dean y Seamus?…no les digas que pasa, solo pregúntales de la manera más discreta si no la han visto…no tiene sentido alarmarlos a ellos también.

Ginny que jamás había visto a su hermano tan serio, hizo lo que le pidió sin quejarse, mientras Ron seguía hablando…

-les digo…solos no podemos, pero podemos contar con alguien de confianza…que no dirá nada al menos hasta mañana…-miró el reloj y luego la ventana- no tarda…

En un estallido verde; por la chimenea apareció el mayor de los Weasley, que miraba a todos bastante curioso, jamás los había visto tan serios…

-pasa algo, sin duda…jamás los había visto tan calmados…-Bill empezó a ver uno a uno a los chicos…-¿dónde está?

-no sabemos…-dijo Ron- necesitamos tu ayuda, no podemos decirles a los mayores, no aun… ¿cómo supiste?

-fácil…conté cabezas…cuatro hermanos Weasley, Neville, Hermione, Harry… ¿estoy equivocado?

-no…necesitamos un plan, hermano… no sabemos que más hacer…

-veamos… ¿están pidiéndome que les diga mentiras a mis padres?, que…

-¡si! –gritó Ron –eso te estamos pidiendo…por favor…

-ya hermanito, no me grites, te entiendo…veamos…-Bill hacía muchas pausas que desesperaban a los chicos- ¿dónde han buscado?

-Grimmauld Place, los campos cercanos…tiene que estar por aquí…-señaló Harry a la puerta- no se llevó su escoba…

-pudo aparecer…lo cual lo hace más difícil…-miró a los gemelos y luego a los otros-no queda más que dividirnos y cubrir más espacio, yo no puedo ayudarles, tengo que irme…

Harry sintió un aire frío que le pegaba, se había olvidado de la promesa a Remus; ahora por su culpa, Beth andaba por ahí, sola…

-pero sé que hacer, así que tendrán que obedecerme… ¿fueron a su casa?

-no…-dijo Harry- no se me ocurrió…iré ahora mismo…

-no importa, Harry…suele suceder, y no…-lo sentó de nuevo- te quedarás…irán Fred y George. ¿saben dónde está la casa no?

-claro

-hemos ido

-perfecto…-Bill escribió algo en un pergamino y se lo dio a los hermanos- es la dirección de Remus, vayan ahí también…pero tengan mucho cuidado, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-si, lo sabemos.

-volveremos a cualquier…aullido.

-a la primera vista de peligro.

Los hermanos desaparecieron tan pronto terminaron de hablar…

-¿Neville? no quiero arriesgarte amigo…-dijo Bill acercándose a él- pero sé que sabes donde podemos encontrarla...debe tener algún lugar que se le haga cómodo, acogedor…si estaba huyendo por algo, seguro está en alguno de esos lugares.

Harry sintió la indirecta, y más cuando Neville lo miró fijamente…

-sí, el lugar en que más se sentía feliz era en el Colegio, puedo ir…

-que te acompañe Ron… -se dirigió a su hermano- ¿puedes?

-¡claro!-Ron se paró de inmediato.

-llévense las escobas…pero avísenle a Hagrid…que los espere en la puerta…no dejen lugar por recorrer; sala común, salones, jardines… los lugares que le gustaban.

Neville tomó la escoba de Beth, y Harry corrió por la suya para dársela a Ron…

-llévatela…la necesitarás.

-gracias, la cuidaré bien…

-no me importa la escoba…

-no me refería a la escoba…-sonreía mientras le decía en secreto a su amigo- sí la encontramos, la cuidaré bien y la traeré de regreso.

-gracias Ron…vayan también a la Casa de los Gritos, y tengan cuidado.

-ya…-dijo Neville que se sacudía la ceniza de la cabeza- le avisé a Hagrid… vamos Ron.

A los que se quedaron se les hizo eterno el regreso de los otros; Bill estaba preparando todo para poder irse tranquilo…hablaba con alguien en la chimenea, como dejando instrucciones…en eso estaba, cuando llegaron los gemelos…

-esperemos a Ron y Neville, no deben tardar…luego les diré que haremos.

Los dos chicos no tardaron en llegar, pero las caras que tenían lo decían todo…

-Casa de los Gritos, Cabeza de Puerco, las Tres Escobas…el túnel a Honeydukes…todo Hogsmeade…-dijo Ron dejándose caer en un sillón- no la encontramos ahí…y bueno…

-recorrimos todo Hogwarts…-continuó Neville- Sir Nicholas nos ayudó en las salas comunes de las otras casas, en la nuestra no había rastro…-empezó a enumerar los lugares con sus dedos-la torre de Astronomía, el Salón de los Menesteres, las cocinas, los invernaderos, el Bosque Prohibido, el Lago Negro…hasta el salón de Pociones y la sala de Slytherin…la…-dijo Neville haciendo una pausa de terror-la Cámara…

-si, la Cámara…-dijo Ron mirando a Harry- le pedimos a Myrtle que bajara a buscar por nosotros-dijo Ron con resignación- me hubiera gustado bajar y buscar personalmente…pero no tenemos tu aptitud Harry…-antes de que su amigo se sintiera mal por no haber ido, dijo con voz calmada- no te preocupes Harry, la encontraremos.

-bueno, entonces…-Bill se puso de pie en el centro del grupo- ahora…ya fueron a todas partes donde podría estar en caso de haberse escapado; y dado que no estaba, podemos descartar la posibilidad.

-¡habla ya! –le dijo Fred.

-si, tan serio suenas como Percy.

-claro…sin ofenderte.

La mirada de Bill fue tan severa, que hizo que los gemelos se callaran al momento…

-ahora necesitan pensar... ¿dónde podría estar?...donde…

-por eso te estamos pidiendo ayuda…si supiéramos no lo haríamos.-dijo Ron malhumorado- estamos como en un principio.

-escucha Ron…-le dijo Bill con seriedad- me refería a que pensaran, ¿quién podría tener interés en que ella desapareciera?, su mamá es un auror, Sirius habrá dejado enemigos con ganas de venganza, Remus es miembro de la Orden…-miró a Harry con una sonrisa tratando de no sonar tan severo- perdón por lo que te voy a decir…talvez alguien le hizo algo con tal de lastimarte, o talvez…simplemente, quería conseguir algo y no lo obtuvo y…

-¡Bill!

-no quiero decir que le haya pasado nada Hermione, esperemos sinceramente que no…es que es una época tormentosa, piensen… ¿alguien podría tener interés personal?

Harry y Neville se miraron…

-¿Harry pasa algo? –dijo Bill al ver las caras de los chicos.

-no…no puede ser… ¿crees? –Harry miraba a Neville que negaba con la cabeza incrédulo….

Aquello era una conversación entre Harry y Neville que nadie parecía comprender…como si tuvieran un lenguaje secreto, que nadie entendía…

-¡Malfoy! –gritaron a coro.

-Malfoy…-dijo Ron quedándose boquiabierto- no se me había ocurrido…

Ginny corrió a la ventana al ver las lechuzas con las respuestas, aquellas eran la última esperanza; y más ahora, que tenían miedo que Malfoy estuviera metido en el asunto…

-¿Ginny? –Harry miraba la cara de Ginny al leer- ¿buenas noticias?

-no,…no la han visto, la última vez que la vieron fue en Hogwarts.

-entonces…-dijo Bill- solo queda un lugar por revisar…pero no irá nadie…-se acercó a Neville y Harry- y cuando me refiero a nadie, ¡me refiero a ustedes dos en especial!…

-pero Bill…. ¡entiende! ¡no la vamos a dejar sola con ese tipo!

-no, lo sé…pero Remus tiene razón…

-¡tú lo sabias! –gritó Harry –tú sabias lo de Malfoy… ¡que él la estaba buscando!

-sí Harry, Remus me puso al tanto, quería que alguien cuidará a Beth…y… ¡a ustedes dos! sabía que si algo le pasaba, serían los primeros en ir a buscarla…y eso los metería en problemas también.

-alguien dígame…-Neville interrumpió el pequeño pleito- ¿qué es eso de que Draco buscaba a Beth?

Bill y Harry sabían que tenían que decirle a Neville, y claro…a los demás, que deseaban saberlo también. Los dos contaron lo que sabían, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar…

-todo este tiempo has sabido que Beth esta en peligro, y que podría estar en manos de ese…-dijo Neville enfadado- ¡y no me lo dijiste!

-Neville…

-saben algo… ¡ya me cansé! –gritó el otro desesperado- estoy harto que me oculten las cosas que me incumben…estoy harto que no me tomen en cuenta para nada… ¡como si me fuera a desmoronar al saberlo!...y tú…-se acercó a Harry con un puño levantado- escúchame Harry…ya me di cuenta que no puedo confiarte nada… ¡pues tú no confías en mí!

-¡Neville! –Hermione y Ron, tomaron cada uno un brazo del muchacho, al ver que se le iba encima a Harry…

-¡déjenme! –se soltó de ellos como si se espantara un insecto- no crean, no soy el mismo tonto de siempre, al que tenían que cuidar…

-lo sabemos Neville, -le decía Ron- pero por favor… ¡cálmate! ¿qué ganas con ponerte así?

-ven Harry…-Hermione llevó a Harry afuera, alejándolo del tumulto para calmarlo- no le hagas caso…está molesto, preocupado…ya se calmará…

-no se calmará…y ¿sabes qué?

-¿qué?

-¡tiene razón!…no he podido confiar en él, él me confía su más grande tesoro para que lo cuide…y mira… ¡todo esto es por mi culpa!

-no es tu culpa…Harry, él esta…

-no me sobreprotejas tanto, Hermione…sabemos que todo es mi culpa...debí cuidarla, protegerla…

-¡no es tu responsabilidad Harry!

-si…lo es…Sirius me lo pidió…y no…

-no puedes evitarlo ¿eh? sinceramente, no creo que te cueste trabajo cumplir esa promesa…

-¿eso te molesta?

-no…es que…

-lo peor es que Neville tiene razón…debí confiar en él… ¿sabes por qué no le dije eso a Neville?

-para cuidarlo, supongo…

-¡no! …como has podido ver, nuestro amigo ya no necesita que lo cuiden…sinceramente, no se lo dije por una razón…-miraba a Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- bien sabes cual es…

-¿celos?

-¡si! ¡celos!…y muchos…

-¿entonces?

-no se lo dije porque…por qué pensé que si yo la cuidaba, si yo estaba a su lado, ella podría volverme a ver como antes…pero ahora; con lo de Ginny,…que por cierto… ¡no entiendo porqué se puso así!...no creo que suceda…

-Harry…

-no, Hermione…déjame terminar…me puse celoso de verla con este nuevo Neville…y cada día es peor… ¿sabes lo que es no poder demostrar esa preocupación que siente él?, ¿no poder gritar que tienes ganas de matar a otro si se atreve a tocarla?, ¿no poder culpar al alguien que no seas tú? es horrible…no poder gritar lo que sientes…

-Harry…-la cara de Hermione había cambiado a una sonrisa- necesito decirte algo…

Harry miró a todas partes, no había nadie…había aprendido a no gritar sus sentimientos para no hacer sufrir a alguien más…

-¿qué?

-pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie…

-estoy harto de secretos, Hermione…no te prometo nada… ¡dime!

-¡no me grites!… ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Neville cuando volvieron de su búsqueda?

-no…

-ya lo suponía…-lo sentó al lado suyo- dijo…y te lo repito palabra por palabra… "sabía que no iba a dejarte de querer, ni tú a ella_" _¿entiendes ahora?...además, no sé si decirte esto, ella me lo hizo prometer…me dijo que en caso de que ella ya no estuviera te lo dijera…pero ahora que recuerdo…no especificó las circunstancias de su ausencia. –dijo con una sonrisa malévola- así que te lo diré…

-pues dime, y sin rodeos…me estas matando de la desesperación…

-¿sigues sin entender eh?

-Hermione…-dijo desesperado.

-pues ella te quiere aun, Harry…te quiere mucho todavía…y algo más…-suspiró- me vas a matar por esto…yo misma me siento demasiado culpable…

-me lo dirás después…ahora vamos a la casa…mira quien acaba de llegar, podría ayudarnos…es Tonks… ¡corre Hermione!

-tengo que decirte algo Harry…-no sabía si decirle lo de "Black" aun; pero sabía que si no la encontraban como persona, talvez anduviera por ahí en su otra forma…

-me lo dirás después…-abrió la puerta de la casa y buscó a Bill- ¿dónde está Bill?

-tuvo que irse Harry, me dejó encargada de todo–le contestó la chica muy sonriente- me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

-igualmente Tonks…

-ahora… ¡díganme que Beth no desapareció!

-si, así fue…

-¡ahora sí me va a matar!…Remus es muy sensible con lo que se refiere a ella…y me confió su seguridad…prefiero que me aplaste un tren a ver su cara de "_tranquila, todo bien_" no soporto tanta pasividad…no…-al ver que todos la miraban tratando de no reír por todo lo que decía sobre su relación con Remus- volvió a ponerse seria… ¿entonces creen que está con Draco?

-si…-dijo Harry molesto porque no tenía ganas de hablar con rodeos.

-¿por las buenas o las malas?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-pues con lo poco que conozco a mi querido primo, y por lo que me han contado de él…diría que se valió de una gran treta para convencerla de ir a buscarlo…

-¿quieres decir qué?

-si, quiero decir que todo esto de la carta de mi Tía Cissy, la carta de Draco suplicando perdón por lo que iba a hacer con Dumbledore…todo… ¡aunque mi mamá y Remus no lo crean!, es un gran y perverso plan…si está con él, es porqué la engañó…y cuando se entere mi prima de que es un plan…es cuando su vida correrá realmente peligro…

-¿Tonks?

-¿si Hermione?

-¿crees que ella corra peligro?

-sinceramente…no sabría decirte bien, me han dicho que la quiere mucho ¿no?

-no…-interrumpió Neville- ¡él no quiere a nadie!…solo le hará daño…

-calma Neville…-le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- no digo que nadie pueda quererla como tú…

Neville miró a Harry, sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron a la conversación…

-te digo que si la quiere como él dice…no le hará daño, y habrá que esperar…-dijo Tonks tratando de calmar con su simpatía al chico.

-¿a qué?

-a que la deje ir por gusto…si nos acercamos, seguro le hará daño…

-no puedo vivir así… ¡iré a buscarla!

-¡Neville! –Hermione le tapaba el paso.

-¡no me obligues a usar la varita Hermione!

-¡ni te atrevas a intentarlo! –gritó Ron- ¡no te atrevas a tocar a Hermione!…y siéntate…ya te dije que no ganas nada…

-¡oblígame! –Neville empujó a Ron hacía atrás- no puedes…ahora, si me permiten…

Neville que no había soltado la escoba, se subió a ella e intentó salir de la casa, pero Tonks lo detuvo con un Petrificus.

-me duele más a mí, que a él…pero no tenía otra opción…aunque realmente lo admiro… ¿alguien más quiere saber que se sienten los hechizos de un auror?

-no…-dijeron a coro temiendo por su salud

-eso es…ahora no queda más que esperar…

Todos miraban al petrificado Neville…todos sabían que nadie podría hacer nada…salvo Harry, que tramaba un plan en su cabeza…

-Hermione…-la jaló para susurrarle al oído.

-¿si?

-distrae a Tonks…

-¿estas loco?

-no, o talvez sí…habrá que ayudar a Neville…es el momento de demostrarle nuestra confianza.

-Harry… ¿que quieres?

-verás…

Por su parte, Beth estaba cada momento más nerviosa…no sabía como ayudar al chico, y cómo dejarlo sin que el corazón se le rompiera en pedazos…esperó a que estuviera bien dormido para salir de ahí…sabía que no podía desaprovechar el momento…

Beth dejó a Draco dormido en el filo de su cama, y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, corriendo hacía la puerta principal…pero la presión, y la angustia por querer salir de ahí la desconcentraban…_así no puedo aparecer…podría desmembrarme sin querer…y no tengo la imagen de papá….no puedo transformarme tampoco_…pensaba mientras como loca, buscaba polvos Flú, junto a las chimeneas…pero lo más angustiante para ella fue no poder abrir ni puertas ni ventanas…utilizó el Alohomora…pero parecían cerradas con todo hechizo posible…se arriesgó a utilizar el Cistem Aperio… pero tampoco logró nada…el Bombarda sabía que haría mucho ruido, y despertaría a Draco…pero no podía evitarlo más…apuntó con determinación a la puerta, cuando su varita salió despedida por los aires, al voltear para seguir su trayectoria…se quedó pasmada…la varita ya estaba en manos de Draco…

-¿creías que no tomaría mis precauciones? ¿creías que no hablaba en serio?

Beth se hizo poco a poco hacía atrás, al mismo tiempo que Draco se acercaba a ella.

-vete acostumbrando preciosa…-ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared- esta será de ahora en adelante, tu casa…-le robó un beso- y tú…la señora de Draco Malfoy…

-Draco, por favor…no digas tonterías…-Beth quería golpearlo a falta de varita, pero no podía, sentía que empeoraría todo…además, estaba tratando de contenerse y no suplicar…había caído en su trampa…y estaba demasiado avergonzada…_yo me metí en esto…yo tengo que salir…¿por qué no aprendo? debe haber algo en mi cabeza que no me permite entender que Draco equivale a problemas… _pensaba al ver a Draco_ decir que yo me voy a casar con él, por gusto…esta peor de loco que antes…_

_-_¿que tanto piensas princesa?

-Draco…

-¿si?

-¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu propuesta?

-no linda…-se acercó más a ella con una sonrisa malvada- no es propuesta…es sólo una manera amable de decirte lo que te conviene hacer…

-gracias por tu amabilidad…pero… ¡quítate esa idea de la cabeza! ¡no lo voy a hacer!

Draco la miró, dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar con la mano extendida hacía atrás como esperando que ella la tomara…

-¿no? ¿segura?

-¡no! no lo haré…

Draco se detuvo en seco, trataba de no mirarla; trataba de no demostrarle que aun tenía poder sobre él…que su sonrisa lo debilitaba, que su mirada lo derretía, qué con solo mirarlo; y decir su nombre con tanto cariño, lo doblegaba a tal grado…que podía hacer todo lo que ella quisiera con él, dejarla libre, incluso.

-como quieras entonces…-decía sin mirarla- pero ten en cuenta que te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas…mi bondad no durará tanto.

-Draco…-Beth pudo ver que el muchacho se estremecía al oírla- solo vine a ayudarte, a ver como podría salvarte… ¿no es suficiente?

-¡no!...no lo es…-empezó a subir las escaleras, deteniéndose en el descanso siguiendo con su intento de no verla- ahora sube… ¿o dormirás en el suelo?

-lo prefiero, sí…

-como quieras, que descanses entonces…

-yo lo haré; a ver si a ti, te deja tu conciencia…

Tan pronto Draco quedó lejos de la vista de Beth, corrió a su habitación…se dejó caer en el suelo…no sabía de donde había tomado la fuerza para portarse como lo había hecho con ella…él quería darle todo, pero sobretodo, demostrarle su amor sincero…y haber sido tan miserable le dolía en el alma…quería tenerla a su lado, pero no sabía como ser amable…solo conocía los malos tratos…_pero no quiero que me odie…quiero que me ame…como ama a ese tonto…_

Sin esperar un minuto más, corrió hacía abajo…la encontró dormida en un sillón, con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella…quería llevarla arriba, pero sólo se quedó ahí…viéndola dormir…intentando no acariciar sus mejillas o besar su cabello, y pensando cómo iba a mantenerla a su lado…sin llegar a medidas drásticas…


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione miraba a Harry atenta, el chico esperaba el momento de llevar a cabo un su plan, mientras ella se restregaba las manos nerviosa, no sabía si decirle lo de su nueva mascota; que resultaba ser Beth, que también resultaba ser la chica que a él le gustaba…pero eso no era lo único que afligía a la chica, conforme las horas pasaron y la preocupación aumentó…su sentimiento de culpa aumentaba…

-Harry…

-ya te dije que no te preocupes…

-no es eso, hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿así?...pensé que ya me lo habías dicho…

-si, bueno no…no todo…Tonks llegó y no pude contarte más…por favor, prométeme que no te vas a enojar…

-esta bien…-Harry miraba a Neville que había sido despetrificado, y que le devolvía la mirada esperando su señal.

-¿recuerdas de lo que te conté afuera?

-como olvidarlo Hermione, me abriste una herida… ¿sabes lo que me hizo sentir?

-si, Harry…lo sé…y lo siento, sé que te pongo en un predicamento –la chica también dirigió una mirada a Neville – pero por lo que te voy a decir, talvez…

-¡ya dilo! –dio un golpe en la mesa de la cocina, pero de nuevo bajó la voz para no causar problemas- dilo ya…ya no estoy de humor para rodeos y explicaciones.

-esta bien, yo tengo la culpa de todo…yo…-respiraba rápido tratando de calmarse- le dije a Ginny que hablara contigo, que tratara de convencerte de volver con ella, quería proteger a los cuatro de pleitos y de corazones rotos… ¡son mis amigos Harry!

-¿hiciste qué?

-pensé que sería lo correcto, pensé que si Beth te veía con Ginny se olvidaría de lo que sentía por ti, y…-llorando ocultó la cara entre las manos- lo siento, ¡debí respetar lo que ella sentía por ti!, no forzarla a otra cosa...sé que quiere a Neville, y ahora me siento como Malfoy…forzando situaciones… ¡jamás me va a perdonar! y tú… ¿me perdonarás?

-no sé que decirte…han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…hace un rato me dijiste que Beth aun me quería, que por eso se enojó conmigo y salió corriendo, que Neville lo sabía y me culpa por lo que esta pasando…¿qué quieres que te diga?

-solo di que me perdonas…yo haré lo que sea para que ella me perdone algún día…pero si le pasa algo… ¡no se que voy a hacer! será mi culpa…

-ahora no sé que pensar…

-¡Harry!...yo…

-no te preocupes Hermione, la traeremos de regreso…conociéndola, no creo que se enfade contigo…-Harry se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.- ¿lista?

-si, Harry…-Hermione le señaló el reloj- no tienen mucho tiempo, deben darse prisa

Harry se dirigió a las escaleras…al pasar al lado de Neville, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro…era la señal que el chico esperaba…

-¿ya estas listo? –Harry se puso su túnica y se cubrió la cara- no tenemos tiempo, los padres de Ron…

-si, ya sé…pero aun no sé cual es tu plan…-Neville le contestó mientras hacía lo mismo que Harry- ¿qué haremos?

-no es ¿qué haremos? es ¿qué harás?

-no…-negaba con la cabeza al ver a Harry sin entender- sigo sin entender…

-vamos Neville…ya verás…-sacó su varita.- ¡Lumos!, -Neville miró todo eso sin entender- solo espera…ya entenderás.

Un estruendo seguido de luces parpadeantes, y de una oscuridad total, le dijeron a Harry que el momento había llegado…abrió la mano de Neville y puso su Saeta en sus manos…

-ahora vete…distraeremos a Tonks lo más posible, ¡date prisa!

Los dos bajaron en la oscuridad hasta la puerta de la casa, Harry la abrió silenciosamente para Neville, y dejó que se fuera en la Saeta…mientras él, usaba la oscuridad creada por Hermione para distraer a Tonks…_cuando se de cuenta …Neville ya estará muy lejos de aquí_…

Neville sabía que la Mansión Malfoy estaba en Wiltshire; y por lo tanto, tenía que dirigirse al sur…de ahí en adelante, tenía que usar un poco de deducción detectivesca para dar con la casa exacta, aunque esas mansiones no podían pasar desapercibidas…_al menos que esté oculta por magia, no será difícil dar con ella _pensaba mientras se alejaba de la Madriguera_…_…cuando estuvo cerca del lugar, se detuvo en el campo y bajó para pensar lo que iba a hacer…recordó una herramienta del ejército de Dumbledore que podría ser muy útil…juntó los labios, y silbó como lo había hecho Beth ese día…-Dobby…ven por favor…- gritó con fuerzas…

-¡Dobby! –gritó muy contento Neville cuando el elfo apareció.

-el amigo de Harry Potter…-le hizo una reverencia sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreír.

-Neville, así me llamo…-él también le hizo una reverencia a Dobby- ¿qué tal?

-mucho gusto, Neville amigo de Harry Potter…

-a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Dobby…Dobby…gracias por venir… ¡Dobby!

Neville hubiera preferido no gritar, pero ya no sabía como acabar con las reverencias del elfo

- Dobby necesitamos un favor… bueno, necesito un gran favor… ¿sabes dónde estamos?

-no…sólo escuché el silbido…y vine a ver en que podía ser útil Dobby…-hizo una reverencia más- Dobby haría todo por Harry Potter y sus amigos…

-estamos en Wiltshire, ¿te suena? –se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura, y que el elfo sintiera más confianza- estamos cerca de la Mansión Malfoy…de tus antiguos dueños…necesito que me digas dónde está, y cómo puedo entrar…

-¿para qué quiere eso el señor?, es horrible…esa gente es…es peligroso para usted, señor.

-ellos no pueden hacerte nada, Dobby…no están ya…además –puso sus manos en sus delgaditos hombros y busco sus ojos –Dobby escúchame, por favor…yo no los dejaría tocarte ¿esta bien?, ahora eres mi amigo y a los amigos se les cuida…y precisamente eso quiero pedirte…-se puso de pie y se preparó a retomar el vuelo- Beth ¿la recuerdas? está ahí, y no quiero que le pase nada…quiero sacarla… ¿podrías ayudarme?

Pero antes de que pudiera darle más argumentos, Dobby subía a la escoba…

-yo le diré por donde, señor…yo le ayudaré a sacar a la señorita de ahí…

-gracias Dobby, sujétate fuerte… ¿listo?

-si…

Los dos salieron a una velocidad que hacía latir el corazón de Neville a mil por hora…la idea de estar cerca de Beth y sacarla de ahí lo motivaban, ya no tenía tanto miedo de volar, ahora lo disfrutaba bastante…tenía que darse prisa; el anochecer que le servía de túnica de invisibilidad, no dudaría siempre…

Dobby llevó a Neville por una entrada secreta desconocida para Draco, era algo obvio; tantos años de servicio en la casa, lo hacía conocer todos sus rincones…

-por aquí…-le dijo Dobby que iba pegado a Neville.

Neville llevaba su varita encendida debajo de la túnica…le daba la luz perfecta para ver por donde iba, pero no para darse a notar…una a una, abrió cada puerta de la manera más silenciosa posible… el corazón le saltaba cuando abría cada una; y volvía a la normalidad, cuando no veía más que muebles y habitaciones vacías…fue hasta que Dobby empezó a jalar su túnica, que Neville supo que estaba por buen camino.

-señor…será mejor ocultarnos…

-si Dobby, ven –jaló a Dobby hacía atrás ocultándose en el pequeño espacio debajo de las escaleras.

Draco pasó corriendo junto a los dos sin verlos, Neville estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó su voz siseante dirigiéndose a alguien más…

-no dudo que vengan a buscarla, lo más posible, es que ya estén en camino…-miraba a todas partes- o ya estén aquí…

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó la otra voz.

Neville reconoció la otra voz como la de Crabbe.

-nada…o talvez…

Draco hizo una pausa como esperando algo… en ese momento llegaba Goyle, dificultando más la situación para Neville…

-creo, ahora que lo pienso mejor…que muertos no me sirven de nada… vivos; sean quien sea, me sirven más…ella hará lo que sea por proteger a sus seres amados, por evitarles cualquier clase de dolor… incluso, aceptaría mi propuesta con tal de evitarlo…estén atentos, si encuentran a alguien…ya saben donde –hizo una pausa y con tono burlón le dijo a sus gorilas –ya saben donde hospedar a nuestros amigos si llegan a visitarnos.

Neville esperó a que los gorilas se alejaran… cuando sintió que no había peligro, salió del escondite, y continuó su búsqueda con Dobby…que no se separaba de él para nada...lo único que tenía en mente mientras buscaba, era encontrarla bien…la sacaría de ahí, y él acabaría con Draco solo…_solo espero que Harry lea mi carta…confío en él…pero éste es mi asunto…no quiero que se involucre más de lo que ya está, es peligroso también para él…y él tiene que cuidarla, sí a mí me pasa algo_

Neville estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los pasos que venían atrás de él, tampoco hizo caso de las advertencias de Dobby, lo único que tenía en mente era ella...y ella fue lo último que vio en su cabeza, antes de que ese hechizo le diera en la espalda…


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando Dobby vio caer a Neville, y se dio cuenta que a él no lo habían visto…se escondió para ver a donde lo llevaban, para luego rescatarlo, y juntos ir a buscar a Beth.

Dobby llegó hasta donde Neville estaba recluido, un cuarto tan estrecho y con una sola ventanita, que parecía una celda…

-señor…Dobby esta aquí para ayudarlo…

-no Dobby, busca a Beth y sácala de aquí, llévala con Harry…

-pero señor…Dobby quiere ayudarlo.

-Dobby, ya me has ayudado bastante, me ayudarías más si fueras por Beth y la sacaras de aquí…por favor…-Neville se acercó hasta la puerta y vio por la ranura la figura del elfo- Dobby… ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

-claro, señor…

-por favor, hagas lo que hagas…no le digas a Beth que yo estoy aquí…escuchaste lo que dijo Draco, utilizará mi presencia para mortificarla, para lograr sus propósitos, no le digas que estoy aquí…

-¿señor que pasará con usted?

-yo estaré bien, sé cuidarme…ahora ve…no pierdas más tiempo.

-volveré por usted, señor.

Dobby desapareció entre la oscuridad, habitación por habitación buscó a Beth, finalmente la encontró en la habitación de su antigua ama...con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sollozando.

-¿Dobby?... ¿eres tú?

Dobby reconoció la voz de Beth y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Dobby ha venido a ayudarla.

-¡que gusto me da verte Dobby! –Beth lo abrazó con fuerzas levantándolo del suelo como niño pequeño- me da tanto gusto, Dobby…necesito que vayas con los chicos y les digas que estoy bien, que no se preocupen, que yo saldré sola de aquí, que si vienen es peligroso…

-no, no, no –dijo Dobby tomando la mano de Beth y jalándola hacía afuera de la habitación-yo sé como salir, por eso estoy aquí…-Dobby recordó la petición de Neville de no decir nada de su presencia- por eso Dobby se ofreció a sacarla…conoce muchas salidas que los antiguos amos de Dobby, no conocían.

-gracias Dobby... ¡vamos entonces!

Al principio, Beth siguió a Dobby sin preguntarse nada de cómo el pequeño elfo había llegado ahí, era tanta su necesidad por salir que no lo pensó ni un segundo, pero conforme corría por los corredores de la casa…empezó a darse cuenta que Dobby había llegado con alguien más…y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Dobby?

-¿si?

-¿quién vino contigo?

-Dobby vino solo…-se acercó a ella y empezó a empujarla para salir.

-no me moveré hasta que me digas quién vino contigo, y dónde está…-se agachó junto a él- Dobby…somos amigos… ¿recuerdas cuando viví aquí unos días cuando era pequeña? tú me cuidaste a mi y al…-resopló- y al grandísimo bobo de Draco…-Beth arregló la torre de sombreros de Dobby- y yo te aprecio mucho por todo lo que has hecho por el ejército, y por Harry…. ¿me dirás si o no?

-si…es… -Dobby se quitó un sombrero, bajó la vista y nerviosamente empezó a girar el sombrero en sus manos- es…-se acercó a ella cabizbajo, como pidiendo perdón por lo que iba a decir-me pidió no decirlo…es… Neville amigo de Harry Potter.

-¿Neville?

-si, él ha venido a buscarla…

-¿dónde está? ¡llévame con él!

La mirada suplicante de Beth, pudo más que la orden de Neville, de mantener a Beth en la ignorancia sobre su presencia.

-es aquí…-Dobby señaló la puerta.

-¡Neville!

-¿qué haces aquí? –le contestó Neville- te dije que te la llevaras, Dobby…

-no culpes a Dobby, hizo lo correcto, no te voy a dejar aquí, ahora déjame pensar cómo sacarte…

-no, vete…vete ahora que puedes….

-¿estas bien?

-si, solo estoy cansado…traté de usar magia sin mi varita…no soy muy bueno aun, y eso me dejó cansado…

-Neville, no debiste venir…es peligroso- Beth estiró su mano por la ranura de la puerta, buscando la mano de Neville- no quiero que te pase nada…

Beth sintió el toque de Neville desde el otro lado; como una corriente de electricidad, que atravesaba todo su cuerpo…

-Neville, te sacaré de aquí… ¡ya lo verás!

-no…vete, eso es lo que quiero… ¡yo estaré bien! ¿Beth?

-si, aun estoy aquí…pero no haré lo que me pides…ahora vengo…-en susurro le dijo a Dobby que se quedará con él.

Beth llegó hasta el final del corredor sin saber hacía dónde ir…no sabía donde estaba Draco, y aun si lo supiera…no tenía un plan para sacar a Neville, estaba parada ahí con la angustia que le recorría todo el cuerpo...de repente esa angustia se convirtió en una energía como la que había sentido al tocar la mano de Neville…miles de imágenes de los dos corrían por su mente…extendió la mano y recordó el hechizo de invocación de fuego, y una llama azul empezó a crecer en su palma…llegando a convertirse en una bola de fuego roja…y así; con fuego en la mano, caminó en busca de Draco …con cada paso, sentía que una energía la llenaba…se sentía con mucho valor, como si nadie pudiera tocarla; como si tuviera la magia suficiente, para acabar con ellos sin ayuda…corriendo, llegó hasta la biblioteca, donde Draco hablaba con sus tontos amigos…

-ustedes dos…-señaló Beth a los dos amigos- ¡largo!

Pero como Crabbe y Goyle no se iban, lanzó la bola de fuego sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que los dos salieran despavoridos…

-¡Accio! –un abrecartas salió volando hasta la mano de Beth, que se dirigió hacía Draco empuñándolo como cuchillo hasta ponerlo contra su garganta- ahora…sacarás a Neville de ahí, ¡si no quieres que te corte el cuello!

-princesa…no quieres pedirme así las cosas….

-si, así…-empujó el filo contra el cuello del chico, haciéndole un pequeño rasguño- ¡ya me cansé de darte tantas oportunidades Malfoy!…ya llegaste al límite de mi paciencia…tocaste algo sagrado para mí…y eso no te lo perdonaré.

-entonces, -trataba de tragarse los celos que lo consumían, disfrazándolos con frialdad- si es tan sagrado para ti el tonto de Longbottom, sabrás que esto que estas haciendo, solo empeorará la situación…ahora, -tomó la mano con el abrecartas y la bajó poco a poco- si eres lista, y quieres a tu tonto…harás lo que te digo…

Beth soltó el abrecartas, la mirada de Draco era decidida…

-¿qué quieres?

-antes que nada debo decirte; que todo lo que acabo de ver me pareció bastante agradable, no conocía ese aspecto tuyo, princesa…y me gustó bastante.-trató de besarla, pero ella lo amenazó con una nueva bola de fuego en la mano.

-¡Malfoy! –le gritó para obligarlo a hablar- te lo repito de nuevo… ¿qué quieres para dejar a Neville irse?

-no tan fácil, acompáñame por favor-la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta donde el chico se encontraba- verás...en la biblioteca pudiste haberme dicho… "haré lo que sea" y te lo hubiera creído…pero ahora, me aseguraré de que lo hagas –abrió la puerta y la empujó hacía adentro- ve…y decide…

Beth corrió al lado de Neville al verlo tirado e inconsciente, por la maldición torturadora…

-¡diles que paren! –le gritó Beth a Draco.

-claro que les diré…pero usa las palabras mágicas….

-¿por favor?

-no, esas no….-se acercó a Beth y le susurro al oído- "acepto tu propuesta…me casaré contigo…"

-¡no!…eso no….

-¿segura?...-les dio una señal a los gorilas- de nuevo chicos…ayúdenme a convencerla…

-¡Crucio! –dijeron a coro los dos, haciendo que Neville se contrajera de dolor en los brazos de Beth.

-¡esta bien!... lo haré… ¡haré lo que quieras!…-miraba a Draco con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡pero déjalo en paz!

-esta bien…eso me es suficiente…ahora, te dejaré un rato con él a solas para que le expliques tu decisión…-le dio un beso en la mejilla que Beth se limpió con asco - no tardes, princesa.

Draco salió seguido de sus gorilas de la habitación, dejando a Beth y Neville solos…

-Neville, despierta….-se secaba las lágrimas para que él no la viera llorar, pero su voz la delataba.

-¡eres tú! –Neville abrió los ojos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Neville, quiero decirte algo…-acercó su boca a la de él y lo besó, para que no pudiera decir nada- Neville, podrás irte…ya lo arreglé…-le dio otro beso para cerrar la boca del muchacho, pero él pudo probar sus lagrimas cuando llegaban hasta su boca…

-¿qué has hecho?

-Neville, escúchame…te he decepcionado, no he sido una buena amiga, ni mucho menos una buena novia…pero ahora…-lo besó dulcemente- ahora podré probarte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que me importas ¿si?…

Neville ya se había logrado levantar, pero aun estaba en los brazos de ella…

-no…no creas que voy a dejar que te sacrifiques…

-cualquier cosa para salvarte, lo que sea…-se dejó abrazar por él- lo hago, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo…. ¿si?

-¿segura?

-si, te amo…haría lo que sea, te he fallado tanto…ahora solo déjame demostrártelo…

-yo haría lo mismo por ti…pero no dejaré que lo hagas ¿entiendes?

-no…

-¡pues entiende!…yo haré lo que sea por ti…todo, hasta dejar morirme con tal de no verte sufrir.

-¡Neville!

-¿qué?

-no digas eso…

-si, es la verdad…-sonrió a pesar de la situación- suena a esa canción muggle que tanto te gusta, pero es la verdad…-la besó- haría todo…mentir, pelear,…morir.

-lo mismo, -Beth trataba de hablar al mismo tiempo que lloraba- yo haría lo mismo por ti…y quiero que sepas que no dudaría hacer cualquier cosa, por más peligrosa que sea…

-Beth…cualquier cosa menos esto…-Neville miró a la puerta cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban- no…no me lo perdonaría nunca…

-pues tendrás que hacerlo…-entre los dos se ayudaron para ponerse de pie- ve a La Madriguera, diles a todos que estoy, y estaré bien…no creo que sea capaz de lastimarme…

-es… ¡pero ya vez como es!

-es malvado, presumido y todo lo que quieras…-sonrió- pero parece quererme más de lo que él mismo cree…y eso, no le permitirá lastimarme….

-¡Beth!

La puerta se abrió, y Draco entró triunfalmente, tomó la mano de Beth y la apartó de Neville…

-creo que el momento romántico acabó…como ves Longbottom, ya te di suficiente tiempo para platicar con ella…ahora, descansa un poco…no tardo. Draco llevó a jalones a Beth hasta la sala, empujándola al primer sillón que encontró…

-¿entonces aceptas?

-te dije que sí, ahora déjalo ir.

-no tan fácil linda…-se sentó a su lado-¿quién me asegura que no irá con el chisme a los otros?

-no lo hará…

-¿le dijiste?

-sí, le dije que estaría bien mientras esté contigo…que les dijera eso de mi parte, para que no se preocuparan.

-bueno, te creo –acariciaba sus mejillas- pero aun así, debo tomar mis precauciones…ahora-la llevó hasta la ventana- por ahí, -señaló una puerta en la reja- verás partir a tu amado Longbottom…para que veas que yo cumplo lo que prometo ¿si?

Draco dejó a Beth, y corrió hacía donde Neville se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, aun sentía que todo eso era una especie de pesadilla…que cuando abriera los ojos, estaría en casa con Beth y no en ese horrible lugar…

-¡oye tú!

-¿qué quieres Malfoy?

-supongo que mi novia te explicó todo…aun así…

-¿novia?

-si, bueno, eso no importa ahora…-lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo levantó- escucha, sé qué quieres hacer…ir con los otros, decirles que pasa aquí, y volver para atacarme ¿no?

-posiblemente –dijo Neville de manera burlona, sabía que no tenía nada que perder- es lo que hace uno en estas circunstancias ¿no?

-pues para que te lo pienses mejor…-le apuntó con su varita, pero algo le impidió torturarlo más- no, ¡eso no lo harás!-le dio una patada a Neville que hizo que cayera al suelo- no irás a decirle a nadie lo que realmente pasa aquí…les dirás que ella esta bien, protegida por mí, protegida de otros mortífagos más peligrosos… ¿me entiendes?

-¿si no que?

-¿qué?

-si no les digo, ¿qué harás?

-fácil…ya muy bien sabes el dolor de una tortura ¿no? –lo volvió a levantar y lo empujó hacía una pared- sabes lo que pasa… ¿no?... ¿cuándo te torturan en exceso?…bueno, unas maldiciones más, y Beth podría terminar en San Mungo con tus padres… ¿te gustaría?

-¡no te atrevas!

-no…claro que no…al menos no aun-rió- pero si intentas decirles lo que pasa aquí, no lo dudes…además…Beth no te perdonaría si a tu amigo Potter le pasará algo por tu necedad…me refiero…en pocas palabras…-le lanzó un golpe a la cara- si le dices a alguien lo que pasa realmente, Beth irá a parar a San Mungo con tus padres, y Harry Potter terminará más rápido en manos de Voldemort…gracias a mi, claro…y bueno, lo que pase con el resto de sus amigos, ya será algo extra….¿qué dices? –Draco trataba de mantenerse duro, de fingir que hablaba en serio…el sabía que no tenía el valor para torturar a Beth, y aunque odiaba a Harry, deseaba que él acabará con Voldemort.

-¡que estás mal Malfoy! porqué si la tocas…o a cualquiera de mis amigos…te juro que soy capaz de matarte…

-ya veo que no lo harás…-abrió la puerta y empujó a Neville hacía la puerta del jardín para que Beth pudiera verlo- sé que puedo contar con tu palabra…

-si, no le diré a nadie…pero…

-¿pero qué? –Draco miró hacía arriba para ver a Beth atrás de la ventana- ¿cuál es tu condición…amigo? –trató de verse amable para ella.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla! …si me entero de que le haces algo…. ¡no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

-¡esta bien! –le sonrió, mientras le daba la Saeta- no lo haré…

Beth miró con lágrimas salir volando a Neville, lo único que la consolaba era saber que a él no le pasaría nada, que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto al salvarlo.

Tan pronto como Neville salió, Draco azotó la reja…una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, miró a Beth que seguía ahí parada. Al llegar a la sala; se acercó a ella, la rodeó de la cintura, y la jaló hacía él…

-ya cumplí mi parte del trato... ¿ahora cuando cumplimos tu parte?

-no sé, no me importa… ¡que más da!, es lo de menos ya…

-no, -pasó su mano entre el cabello de ella- es lo más importante ahora, es lo que más deseo…

-¡ya te dije que me da lo mismo! –movió su cabello como lo hacía Fleur y lo miró fríamente- por mí… ¡ahora mismo si quieres!...pero te advierto…-lo empujó hacía atrás con una mano y sin verlo- te advierto que no me tocarás nunca, y que no esperes de mí más que algunas palabras necesarias…

Beth salió de la sala rápidamente, no quería estar a solas con él…Draco la miró hasta que salió…_ilusa, cuando nos casemos ya verás…ya parece que te haré caso… tomaré mis derechos en serio… ¡con razón eran novios…par de ilusos!_


	29. Chapter 29

Sin saber nada sobre lo que sucedía con sus amigos, Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama molesto consigo mismo…en la mano derecha apretaba su varita y en la izquierda mantenía arrugada la nota que Neville le había dejado, estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando…miró hacía la puerta al ver a Ron parado ahí.

-Harry…

-no estoy humor, Ron…

-si, ya sé…-se sentó al lado de Harry- y sé que tampoco querrás escucharme…pero lo tendrás que hacer… lamento en serio que mis papás te regañaran… pero ellos están preocupados también, y ahora sin saber donde esta Neville, más…además, no creen que haya sido gracioso atacar a Tonks haciéndote pasar por un mortífago…

-ya lo sé Ron…y tienen razón, no fue una buena idea…pero no sabía que más hacer…

-Harry, todo estará bien, yo lo sé…

Harry alzó la vista para ver a Ron, que estaba sentado mirando al suelo…

-Harry, sé lo que sientes…todos estamos preocupados y asustados también, porque no sabemos que pasará…y todos queremos que todo termine bien…y algo me dice que así será, puedo sentirlo…

-¿hay algo que deba saber?, digo… ¿algo más?, parece que esto de las confesiones no acabará nunca…dime…prometo no enojarme.

-no, no es confesión- dijo Ron molesto- es sentimiento…la verdad Harry...es que no sé si todo saldrá bien...quiero que salga bien, que nada le pase-se puso de pie, enojado con los brazos cruzados- solo quería reconfortarte un poco, además…perdona que te lo diga…

Ron dejó de hablar tranquilamente, para soltar unos gritos que hicieron que Harry, despegara la cara de la almohada…

-¡tú no eres él único que esta preocupado!...ella es mi amiga, es como una hermana más para mí, me ha apoyado mucho… ¡es la única que piensa que yo valgo por ser yo mismo, y no por ser tu amigo! -bajó su tono al ver la cara triste de Harry- es la amiga de mis hermanos, la de Ginny-suspiró- la de Hermione…. ¡cómo pueden ser tan egoístas los dos al pensar que sólo tú o Neville tienen derecho a preocuparse!…

Ron salió de la habitación hecho una furia, y se encerró en el antiguo cuarto de Percy, buscó papel para mandarle una lechuza a Charlie y contarle todo…además, no tenía cabeza para lidiar con el mal genio de Harry en esos momentos. Al terminar de escribir la larga carta a Charlie, contándole hasta lo que le había dicho a Harry minutos antes, bajó a buscar una lechuza para mandar la carta…no quería usar a Pig; pues era muy pequeña, y no quería pedirle a Hedwig a Harry…por suerte, Finn estaba en casa también…y la lechuza de Beth, parecía estar contenta de ir a ver a su viejo amigo en Rumania…en eso estaba Ron, cuando vio aterrizar en el jardín, a Neville…

-¡es Neville! –gritó mientras soltaba a Finn por la ventana-¡ha vuelto! –Ron miró a todas partes…no había señales de que viniera ella con él…

-¡hola Ron! –Neville disfrazó su tristeza con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo- ¿todo bien por aquí?

-¿cómo preguntas eso? –Ron empujó a Neville adentro de la casa- ¿dónde está? …¿por qué no la trajiste? –Ron se puso pálido- no le pasó nada ¿verdad?

-no, esta bien…Dobby está con ella, y Malfoy no se atreverá a tocarla porque me lo prometió.

Poco a poco llegaron todos…Neville trató de poner cara contenta como si estuviera seguro que nada le pasaría a ella…quería tranquilizarlos, darles un poco de paz…

-¡Neville! –Hermione lo abrazó.

-¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! –gritó Molly Weasley cuando, al bajar para ver la razón del escándalo; lo encontró parado ahí, sin habla.

Neville caminó hacía Molly y se dejó abrazar por ella…igual que Beth; Neville se sentía en su casa al lado de los Weasley, el cariño maternal de Molly lo hacía sentirse seguro.

-todo bien…ella –los miró a todos- ella estará bien, Malfoy me lo prometió.

-¿tú le crees a Malfoy?

Todos voltearon a las escaleras al escuchar la voz de Harry; una voz llena de pánico, frustración y coraje…

-dime… ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará?

-no, no puedo decirles…

-¿por qué no?

-porque me pidió que no lo hiciera…

-Neville…-Harry trataba de guardar la compostura- ¿con qué te amenazó?

-con nada…ahora- le puso la escoba en sus manos y se alejó de él- ahora, ¡déjame en paz!… ¡no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie!

-¡pues no lo haré!-Harry alcanzó su brazo para detenerlo- me vas a decir ahora mismo…

-¡Harry!...no puedo…aunque me tortures…-dijo tragando saliva- no puedo…

Harry sintió como un rayo atravesaba de lado a lado su cabeza, tomó a Neville del brazo y lo alejó de los demás…

-¿torturarte? –todos hicieron cara de susto al escuchar eso, así que Harry bajó la voz- Neville… ¿te torturaron?

-no…

-por favor, dime…prometo que no les diré a los demás…

-no a mí…-Neville trató de decirle a Harry parte de la verdad sin poner en riesgo a Beth- me dijo Malfoy; que si me atrevía a venir, y decirles que ella está mal…la torturaría, le haría lo mismo que le hicieron a mis padres…¡no lo iba a permitir!, además, él la cuidará, estoy seguro…

-¡cómo puedes creer eso!

-escuchen...-Harry se dirigió a los demás que esperaban las noticias- no podemos ir por ella porque…-miró a Neville que le suplicaba no decir nada- porque…si vamos, le hará daño…más…tenemos que confiar en Malfoy…

-¡Harry! –le gritó Ron- pero… ¿por qué?... ¡tú más que nadie sabe que ese tipo no es de confiar!

-porque si vamos…le hará daño, podría matarla… ¿eso quieres?

-no… ¡claro que no!

-tendremos que tener paciencia…además –movió la cabeza para indicarle a Neville que subiera- cuando llegue el Profesor Lupin, él sabrá que hacer, no tardo…-le pidió a Ron que se quedara, pero el chico los siguió contra la voluntad de Harry…

-te dije que te quedaras abajo, esto es entre él y yo…

-¿y dejar que lo mates?...-le dio una palmada en la espalda- no mi amigo, además…no quiero repetírtelo, pero es asunto de todos también –señaló al resto que asomaba sus caras por los barrotes de la escalera; y que al verse sorprendidos, volvieron a sus actividades- ellos, también son sus amigos…

-esta bien…sube…pero no me interrumpas ¿si?

-si es necesario, lo haré…no te prometo nada.

Ron se sentó como árbitro en medio de los dos muchachos, esperando a que alguien dijera algo; la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado tensa, y Ron no estaba acostumbrado al papel de mediador de paz, que era el papel de Hermione…

-si alguien no dice nada –dijo haciendo que los dos se miraran entre ellos, y luego lo miraran a él- tendré que hablar yo, y ustedes saben que no soy muy bueno en esto…quiero ayudar, no empeorar la situación…-miró a uno y luego al otro- ¿alguien?

-no podemos hablar contigo aquí- dijo Neville en tono nervioso- no lo tomes a mal, Ron…es que de por sí, ya estoy bastante nervioso.

-me lo suponía, Neville…-dijo sonriendo- pero que yo me vaya; no es una opción, así que tendrán que hablar conmigo aquí...

-esta bien…-dijo el otro mirando a Harry- yo confío en que…bueno, sé que es algo tonto decirlo…pero confío en que Malfoy no hará nada contra ella…

-¿así? –dijo Harry enfadado- ¡no sé como puedes pensar eso!

-¡tranquilízate Harry! –le dijo Ron con tono de autoridad-déjalo terminar…

-no te preocupes, Ron…-Neville miró como Harry; después de volver a leer su nota rápidamente, la guardó con enojo, en el bolsillo del pantalón- tiene razón…ahora que lo pienso, no debí confiar en él…

-¡vaya! –gritó el otro poniéndose de pie- ahora te das cuenta…pero ya es muy tarde ¿no? la dejaste sola con ese…

-¡Harry no me obligues! –gritaba Ron- ¡cálmate ya!

-¿de qué lado estás Ron? –le contestó Harry, al tiempo que le lanzaba miradas de fuego a Neville.

-¡ya basta! –gritó el chico- ¡no estoy tomando partido por nadie!...bueno sí, ahora que lo pienso… ¡estoy tomando partido por mi amiga! porque es mi amiga, ¡te lo dije hace rato! –volteó para ver a Neville, que estaba sentado sin decir palabra- y te lo digo ahora a ti… ¡son un par de egoístas! están discutiendo quién hizo qué, quién tiene más derecho que el otro… ¿pero alguien piensa en ella? digo… ¿realmente?... ¡no!

Harry y Neville se miraron avergonzados, al saber que en el fondo Ron tenía un poco de razón, y peor se sintieron, cuando Ron les dijo lo que sentía sobre el asunto…

-¿no han pensado en ella? ¿en lo que debe estar pasando?... ¿han pensado en las otras personas? –Ron se tranquilizó un poco al verlos tan abatidos- piensen en el Profesor Lupin… ¿han pensado qué le dirán?, ¡por Merlin! …sólo vayan abajo, y pregúntenle a mis hermanos… ¿creen que ellos no sienten nada? a mis padres, incluso…todos están preocupados por ella…les repito…por ella… ¡y lo que menos quieren es verlos peleando a ustedes dos!

-lo siento, Harry…no debí hacerlo, no debí dejar que Malfoy me chantajeara de tal manera…pero no pensé en mi, pensaba en ella…-dijo Neville extendiendo su mano hacía Harry- lo siento amigo… ¡no soy tan valiente como tú!...tiene razón Ron…debemos pensar qué hacer.

-¿qué no eres valiente? –Ron sonrió al escuchar a Harry, dirigirse a Neville con más tranquilidad- eres muy valiente, te enfrentaste a él, fuiste tú él que fue hasta allá solo…no vales por 12… ¡vales por mil! …Malfoy no es nada…-se dejó caer en el sillón- ahora, pensemos… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Harry sabía en el fondo, que era lo que tenía que hacer…ir por ella, luchar contra Draco, y traerla de regreso…pero no sabía qué era lo que lo detenía, al mirar a Ron recordó a Ginny…él no podía hacerle eso…pero tampoco podía renunciar a volver a ver esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa...ahora estaba seguro que sentía algo muy especial por ella, por eso había estado tan irritable con Neville.

-Neville… -dijo Ron abriendo la puerta- ¿por qué no bajas a comer algo?…debes estar hambriento.

-esta bien…-se acercó a Ron y con una voz imperceptible a los oídos del pensativo Harry, le dijo- voy… no tengo hambre, pero sé que quieres hablar con él.-y salió de la habitación.

Ron puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry, el otro; al verlo, se enderezó para ver a su amigo…

-¿por qué no vas tú Harry?

-no tengo hambre, Ron…

-no me refiero a eso…-rió- ¡que poco perceptible eres a veces!…me refiero a que vayas por ella…Malfoy no podrá contigo, te tiene miedo…-empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación- Harry…piensa, talvez ella necesite verte, saber que estás con ella…piénsalo… ¡podría ser tú lo que ella necesite!...-se asomó a su habitación de nuevo, con una sonrisa traviesa, propia de sus hermanos-te veo abajo…

Harry no podía dejar de pensar lo que le había dicho Ron, talvez en el fondo tenía razón, talvez podía el ser el único que pudiera sacarla de ahí. Harry cerró los ojos pensando en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos los dos…definitivamente, no quería compartir eso con nadie más.

De repente; en medio de aquellos recuerdos, lo inundó una terrible sensación…la sensación que había tenido con Sirius; y luego, con Dumbledore…aquello que sentía, era el miedo de perder a alguien muy querido de nuevo…_no, ella no, no mi… _sonrió _ no mi Lizzie, no ella_…pensó mientras corría escaleras abajo, y tomaba su escoba...no iba a dejar que alguien se la quitara…

Beth recorría la casa para entretenerse, estaba pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos…se sentía ausente, como si su alma la hubiera abandonado y la hubiera dejado vacía.

Tras recorrer toda la casa; finalmente, se sentó debajo de un árbol del jardín, quería estar sola hasta que llegara el horrible momento de casarse con Draco…sabía porqué lo hacía, aunque eso no le quitaba la tristeza…adoraba a Neville y no iba a dejar que le pasara nada…_y Harry, ¿por qué a pesar de querer a Neville, no puedo dejar de pensar en él? _…los ojos verdes de Harry era lo único que veía en su cabeza…pero eran lejanos, y no le pertenecían, le pertenecían a una amiga muy querida…de pronto supo que no tenía nada por lo cual luchar…lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, le daba lo mismo…

-estás muy pensativa… ¿todo bien?

-Draco… ¿qué quieres?, ya te dije que no íbamos a hablar más que lo necesario…

-te estaba buscando…-se sentó junto a ella- no puedo estar lejos de ti… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si quieres…

-bueno…

Draco tomó su barbilla y volteó su cara para verla a los ojos…

-¿por qué te vas a casar conmigo?

-porque me chantajeaste con torturar a Neville.

-no…estás equivocada…

-¿entonces? por amor, no creo…

-perdón que te lo diga, linda...la razón es que lo haces por Potter…porque estás despechada…

-¡no es verdad!

-si, transmitiste todo el amor por él, a Neville

Beth lo miró sorprendida cuando lo escuchó llamar así a Neville, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a su tono despectivo al decir "Longbottom"

- lo quieres…crecieron casi juntos, son amigos desde pequeños…era algo obvio que lo defendieras con tu propia vida…él hizo lo mismo por ti, al venir acá…pero no lo amas como al otro...-debido a que Beth lo miraba sorprendida, aprovechó el momento para darle un rápido beso en la boca, y luego volvió a lo que decía…

-yo lo sé…he tratado de querer a otras chicas como te quiero a ti…no se puede…

-no sé porqué dices eso…yo no soy especial…no…

-para mí, sí –volvió a darle un beso, pero esta vez más largo-…para mí, eres más que cualquiera; eres la más linda, la más lista…la más agradable…sólo que no quieres darte cuenta…talvez en el fondo, no seamos tan diferentes…-se acercó más a ella, pasó su manos entre su cabellos, los besó y le dio un beso a ella- amamos con la misma intensidad, lo único que nos hace diferentes, es que yo lucharía por ti…no me importaría luchar con cada chico en el mundo…pero tú no…prefieres resignarte a perder lo que amas.

-no somos para nada iguales…tú me chantajeas, me lastimas teniéndome aquí, me lastimas con…-Beth no terminó de decir lo que quería, sólo se limitó a voltearse para evitar la mirada del chico.-me lastimas con lo que haces…ya sabes, diciendo todo eso…

-¿qué te quiero como no lo va a hacer nunca nadie? si eso es lastimar…espero que algún día, me lastimes así…

Draco se levantó del suelo, caminó unos pasos, y de pronto se detuvo…Beth notó que sus manos temblaban…

-¡Draco! –Beth corrió y lo detuvo para que no se cayera- ¿qué tienes?

-nada…-cuando se incorporó, estaba bastante pálido y tembloroso- estoy bien, te veo adentro… ¿si?

-si…

Beth estaba a punto de entrar a la Mansión cuando escuchó algo volar encima de ella…reconoció el ruido de una escoba, surcando el aire…pero al ver de quien se trataba, y al verlo aterrizar a pocos metros de ella, no pudo evitar correr a su lado…

-¡Harry! –saltó a sus brazos – ¡dime que no estoy soñando!

-¡hola! –le sonrió Harry- me alegra verte bien

Al cruzarse sus miradas; Beth se separó de él rápidamente, miró al suelo apenada, estaba toda roja por haber dicho eso…deseaba tener una conexión más estable entre su boca y su cerebro…pero Harry parecía romperla con su presencia, haciéndola decir cosas; que usualmente, decía para si misma…

- no debiste venir…es peligroso-le dijo más serena.

-no importa…

-sí…a mí sí…no quiero que te pase nada…

-¿dónde esta Malfoy?...

-adentro.

-entonces, vamos… ¡no hay tiempo que perder!…

-espera…-pero Harry ya la había subido a la escoba-¿dónde vamos? ¡Harry!...

-a casa, a la Madriguera…lejos de aquí y lejos de Malfoy…espero que la Saeta nos aguante a los dos, debí traer a Buckbeack, o traerte otra escoba…-Harry estaba muy ansioso, no se había dado cuenta que ella se había bajado, y estaba parada atrás de él- pero salí sin pensar…me urgía llegar…Beth... ¡vamos! ¿qué te pasa?

Beth miraba a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos; pero sin emoción alguna, estaba perdida en su mente… aquello que le había dicho en la apuración por salir, la tenía con un caos de ideas en la cabeza, estaba contenta de verlo…estaba feliz de saber que había venido por ella…pero la última imagen de él con Ginny; la torturaba, además estaba Neville…y tenía que cumplir su promesa; si no, él pagaría las consecuencias…y ella lo quería demasiado para dejar que eso sucediera_…¿y si es verdad lo que dice Draco? talvez aun sigo enamorada de Harry…pero él tiene a Ginny…y a mí jamás me va a querer igual…y siendo sincera…jamás seré como ella…por qué negarme la oportunidad de ser querida que me da Draco…_

-no puedo…-dijo tras un largo silencio, y suspiró- no puedo irme…él esta enfermo…él me necesita…-se alejó de Harry sin mirar atrás.

-Beth…yo…-corrió tras ella, la detuvo del brazo y la jaló hacía él- todos te necesitan, quieren verte…yo…-pensó que no era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sentía por ella- yo quiero que vengas conmigo…

- ¡no! –se soltó de él bruscamente- ahora que lo pienso…nadie me necesita, tú no me necesitas…-sentía como si la rabia por haberlo visto con Ginny despertara en aquel momento, talvez no era tan diferente a Malfoy como creía- tienes a tus amigos, tienes a Ginny…ellos te tienen a ti… ¡no me necesitan! aquí si me necesitan, aquí si me quieren

De pronto ya no pudo más con lo que tenía adentro de ella y que tanto le dolía; los celos que la habían consumido por mucho tiempo, y lo más doloroso… la tristeza de ser querida, sólo por ser hija de Sirius…

- a Draco le importo yo, por mi misma…no por el papel de mi padre en su vida… ¡aquí no sobro!, ¡aquí no tengo que ser la sombra de Ginny!, -se secó las lagrimas con un rápido manotazo- Draco sólo me quiere a mí…él me ve hermosa, especial, inteligente…él me necesita… -miró a Harry con ojos llorosos- ¡no cómo tú!... ¡tú no que quieres!

-yo…yo…

-¿no puedes decirlo verdad?

-Beth…por favor…

-no… ¡no me amas!…ya no puedo seguir deseando algo imposible…sé feliz con Ginny, y cuida a Neville, por favor…

-¿aun me amas? –Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo decía por celos; y que talvez, las cosas no estaban perdidas para ellos.

-¡Harry!

-¡dilo!

-¡si!, con todo mi corazón…

Beth corrió hacía él, y lo besó…sintió como Harry le correspondía con la misma intensidad, pero ella terminó el beso abruptamente…

-¡te amo con toda mi alma Potter! esa es mi desgracia –empezó a gritar- ¿por qué es mi desgracia?…porque es imposible, tú tienes a Ginny ¿no? ella te adora…yo no podría separarlos…sé feliz...y olvida todo lo que te acabo de decir, como si no lo hubiera dicho nunca- empezó a alejarse de nuevo- y Harry…-volteó a verlo- cuida a Neville… dile que sea feliz, que merece a alguien mejor que yo, dile que lo quiero mucho, que a mi manera… lo voy a amar mucho siempre.

-¡no lo haré!, ¡no olvidaré lo que me acabas de decir!...

-¡si lo harás!…-se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo- lo harás, porque cuando vuelvas a la Madriguera, no me extrañaras más…lo sé…ni él tampoco…y eso, es lo mejor para todos.

-no… ¡eso no es verdad!

-dame una razón para que me vaya contigo… ¿no la tienes verdad? …no puedes darme una razón para que me vaya contigo…no al menos, una suficientemente fuerte…

-¡Beth!- le gritó mientras ella se alejaba, pero no le salían las palabras…no podía decirle que la amaba…pero tampoco podía negar que sentía algo demasiado grande por ella...estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó que lo llamaba a gritos, corrió hacía ella, y se tropezaron el uno con el otro en el corredor…

-¡Harry! – ella estaba llorando- ¡es Draco!…-señaló hacía el muchacho que estaba tirado sobre la alfombra- parece que está muerto…


	30. Chapter 30

Harry no podía creer lo que le decía Beth, sin soltar su mano, se acercó a Draco…

-tranquila…esta bien…-se arrodillo juntó a él, tomó su brazo, y lo pasó alrededor de su cuello-ayúdame, hay que llevarlo arriba.

Los dos cargaron a Draco y lo llevaron hasta su habitación, lo acomodaron en la cama y trataron de ver que podían hacer por él…el chico no se movía, y cuando Harry se acercó de nuevo, parecía que apenas respiraba.

-¿qué tendrá?-Harry se hizo hacía atrás para dejarle paso a Beth.

-¡está ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo Beth al poner su mano sobre su frente- hay que hacer algo

Beth salió de la habitación corriendo, Harry la siguió sin preguntarle nada…pero era obvio lo que estaba haciendo…tomó una pequeña vasija que había visto, la llenó con agua, y volvió al lado del chico…

-con esto se le quitara un poco…pero dudo que su fiebre sea por algún resfriado…-decía al mismo tiempo que ponía una toalla húmeda en la frente de Draco.

-¿qué crees que tenga?

-no sé, Harry…pero el día que llegué aquí, me dijo algo…-miró a Harry asustada, mientras con cariño, retiraba de la frente del muchacho la toalla y la sustituía por otra nueva- ahora que recuerdo…me dijo que no le quedaba mucho de vida…pero pensé que era porque Voldemort lo tenía amenazado, pero no pensé que realmente estuviera enfermo…

-hay que llevarlo a San Mungo…

-¡no!

-¿por qué? ahí lo cuidaran, sabrán que hacer…nosotros no sabemos, y así podrás volver a casa…

-por la simple razón; que si llega a mejorar, -negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba-que no lo creo…el tío Alastor lo querrá llevar a Azkaban, y ahí no mejorará…ahí, de seguro morirá-tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó a un lado, corrió la cortina de la cama para crear un especie de pared entre él y ellos- escucha Harry…sé que no es nada bueno, que es malo, perverso, es …mortífago…sabemos que por su culpa esta muerto Dumbledore…pero a Dumbledore no le gustaría que lo dejáramos morir; él trató de protegerlo, y por nuestro querido maestro deberíamos hacerlo, que sepa que sus enseñanzas no fueron en vano- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- tú mejor que nadie, sabes que gran hombre era Dumbledore, y que él haría lo mismo…además…-se puso roja y trató de volver al lado de Draco, pero Harry la detuvo al tomar su mano.

-¿además?

-tú tienes un gran corazón, Harry…no lo dejarías, eres bueno y sabes lo que es correcto.

Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Beth, mirándola con una sonrisa, empezó a atraerla hacía él…

-si, pero ser bueno no significa que te vaya a dejar con él….eso no lo permitiré…

-Harry…

Harry se acercaba cada segundo más; estaba a punto de darle un beso, pero ambos se separaron asustados y volvieron a la conversación sobre lo que iban a hacer…

-no podemos llevarlo a San Mungo…eso es un hecho…pero tampoco podemos dejarlo morir…y nosotros no sabemos mucho de medicina mágica –Harry decía mientras se recargaba junto a la mesita de noche, al otro lado de la cortina.

-pero de todas maneras…no podremos llevarlo a la Madriguera, tendremos que esperar…al menos a que este un poco mejor; así no podremos llevarlo, si lo están cazando…lo más posible es que esperen a que salga para matarlo.

-posiblemente…-Harry se acercó al ver que Draco parecía querer despertar.

-tranquilo Draco…-Beth sostuvo la mano del muchacho que buscaba algo-todo estará bien…

-¿Elizabeth?

-si, aquí estoy…

-no te vayas…-dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía- quiero decirte algo…

-no, Draco…-miró a Harry que se había acercado-no me iré…pero descansa, te hará bien, además… necesitas decirme que poción necesitas…y qué te tiene tan enfermo…

-no, eso no…eso no quería decirte…-con la otra mano alcanzó la cara de Beth y empezó a acariciar su mejilla y sus labios, pero volvió a caer dormido.

Harry miró a Draco detenidamente,…y luego la miró a ella…ahora empezaba a entender las palabras de Ron, y lo que le había dicho ella en el jardín…se alejó un poco conforme las palabras iban tomando sentido. Harry ahora sabía que era verdad, él no había valorado a Beth lo suficiente, él sólo había visto a la linda hija de Sirius…pero lo que él no había visto y valorado…Draco lo había visto detenidamente…y era la razón por la que la amaba tanto…de una manera insana claro; pero la amaba. Draco había demostrado que la quería, que la necesitaba, que deseaba estar con ella, era lo mismo que Harry quería…pero Draco no tenía el miedo a demostrarlo, y lejos estaba de dejar de demostrarlo, aunque fuera en medio de sus delirios…

-mira Beth…-dijo Harry al acercarse- esta despertando de nuevo…

Beth pasó su mano por la frente de Draco, miró a Harry, y negó con la cabeza…

-aun tiene mucha fiebre, y lo peor, es que yo ya no sé que hacer…

-ya te dije…-se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada.

-y yo te digo lo mismo…no lo voy a permitir, le prometí que no lo entregaría a los aurores…y yo cumplo con lo que prometo.

Harry acarició su mejilla, acercándose a ella cada vez más, pero ella lo hizo a un lado…

-Harry, quiero que me perdones…no debí decirte eso hace un rato.

-¿eso de que aun me amas?

-si…eso, quiero que lo olvides, yo estaba muy…no sé…nerviosa, y ya sabes que no sé lo que digo cuando estoy así, para mí siempre serás "mi gran amigo Harry Potter" pero ya no puedo desear más…además, -Beth miró a Draco al recordar su parte del trato para salvar a Neville- además…yo tengo a Neville…no pienso dejarlo nunca, haría lo que fuera por él, cualquier cosa…

-¿hasta sacrificar lo nuestro?

-no hay nada a lo que le puedas llamar nuestro…solo una gran amistad y un cariño incondicional…es lo que…

-¿qué? –Harry la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó, pero como su grito casi despertó a Draco, la jaló fuera de la habitación- dime…

-es lo único que puedo esperar de ti, y ya…

-no…

-ahora suéltame, por favor…necesito pensar como voy a ayudar a Draco…no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo, no…

Pero Harry no dejaba a Beth apartarse…la sostenía con fuerza junto a él, ella terminó por lanzar un pequeño sollozo, y abrazarlo con la misma fuerza como lo hacía cuando eran novios, aunque hubiera sido tan corto ese tiempo juntos.

-perdón, Harry…-alzó la vista- no quise decirte tanta barbaridad…es que no sé qué hacer, cómo ayudarlo, cómo puedo vivir con el corazón partido en partes…no soy tan valiente como tú…-sonrió mientras Harry le secaba las lágrimas- la verdad es que no sé como he sobrevivido estando así…no me he vuelto loca de milagro.

-no es para tanto…

-¿ah no? –Beth se detuvo en la pared- ten el corazón partido en tres…sin saber que hacer con él…intenta amar a uno; sin romperle el corazón al mismo tiempo, intenta amar al otro, sin romperte el corazón porque ama a otra, y…finalmente… intenta amar al tercero sin ver todos sus errores…

-¿Draco?

-no creas, Harry…verlo así me duele bastante, no soy de hierro…siento que en el fondo debo ayudarlo, ya que amarlo como él quiere, no puedo…pero no creas…-asomó su cabeza al cuarto- me halaga tanto cariño…que me haga sentirme amada así, con tanta intensidad.

-Beth…

-¿si?

-no fui yo…-Harry miró hacía la cama- es Draco…

Los dos corrieron al lado de Draco; pero no parecía haberla llamado, hablaba solo, deliraba por la fiebre.

-esta delirando, Harry…-Beth se arrodilló junto a él, y tomó su mano, acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Draco- aquí estoy…dime, por favor… ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿qué necesitas?

-Elizabeth…

-si…

-Elizabeth…-abrió los ojos y volteó a verla.

-si, soy yo…

Harry miraba aquello un poco molesto, pero el estado de Draco, no le permitía sentir celos abiertamente…

-te amo Elizabeth…te amo demasiado-se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, cerró los ojos, y en sueños lo repitió varias veces más.

Aquella confesión; dejó a Harry asombrado, jamás pensó escuchar a Draco decir algo amable…y mucho menos demostrar sus sentimientos así…miró a Beth después…la observó mientras ella le sonreía tímidamente. Draco había dicho primero lo que él quería decir, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía…ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, que si lo de Voldemort acababa bien, él no iba a perderla…aunque tuviera que perder la amistad de Neville en el camino.

Beth miraba a Harry, que seguía asombrado por lo de Draco…pero ahora tenía una idea en la cabeza…

-ven Harry…-tomó su mano y salió corriendo de la habitación- debemos buscar, porque estoy segura que hay…-abría puerta tras puerta- ingredientes para pociones, debe haberlos…

-ahora que recuerdo-interrumpió Harry- Neville me dijo que Dobby estaba aun aquí, que lo dejó escondido para cuidarte…

Sin esperar a que terminara de decir más, Beth silbó varias veces, y grito por Dobby…cuando el elfo terminó de reverenciar a Harry, le pidió que subiera a cuidar de Draco; mientras ellos, con las indicaciones de Dobby, buscaban la botica familiar…

-es aquí –Beth se tropezó con algo, cayendo fuertemente al suelo- se me olvidó que no tengo mi varita…-se levantó frotándose la rodilla- dice amarme, pero no confía en mí, me escondió mi varita como tesoro de pirata… ¡ya verá! –dijo sonriendo como si hablara de la travesura de un niño pequeño-…mientras… ¿no te molestaría ayudarme con la tuya?

-tengo algo mejor…-Harry le dio su varita- usa la mía… ¡Lumos Máxima!

El cuarto se iluminó, y los dos chicos vieron que aquel lugar; hacía ver el armario de Snape, como una pequeña y desprovista alacena…

-¡con razón el muchacho es bueno en pociones!…tiene su propia botica…-decía Beth al recorrer el lugar en cuyo centro se levantaba una mesa de mármol negra, con un caldero de plata arriba…-¡ni en esto dejan de ser unos pretenciosos!...un simple caldero de peltre es más que suficiente…pero no… ¡tenían que hacerlo a lo Malfoy!

-ahí, hay calderos normales… –Harry señaló la esquina, llena de calderos en perfecto estado- y mira…tienen…-Harry gritó sorprendido- ¡mira!… ¿qué dice?...no lo creo…

-pues si…es lo que crees-le quitó el frasco de la mano- piel de serpiente arbórea africana…ellos muestran estos ingredientes como si fueran dulces… ¡es su Honeydukes personal! -Beth los iba poniendo en un caldero como si fuera carrito de supermercado- sangre de dragón, ojos de tritón… ¡vaya!...tienen de todo, me pregunto…-le señaló a Harry un pequeño espacio debajo de la gran mesa- ¿qué no guardaran ahí los Malfoy?

-habrá que ver… ¿no crees?

-si, ¿me prestas tu varita Harry?

-por supuesto…-le dio su varita con una reverencia y una sonrisa pícara.

-nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de nosotros… ¡vamos a destruir propiedad privada de mortífagos!-Beth apuntó y con una voz decidida dijo- ¡bombarda!...-la puerta explotó y dejó ver su contenido…

-¿por qué usaste el bombarda? –dijo Harry tratando de no reírse- yo hubiera utilizado algo más sutil…

-no sé…necesitaba sacar un poco de ira contenida, supongo…

-recuérdame no hacerte enojar cuando tengas una varita en la mano…no quiero terminar como esa puerta. –Harry se acercó a ver el interior- ¿qué es todo eso?

-libros, más ingredientes…los más peligrosos y prohibidos.

-magia oscura… ¡que novedad! –rieron los dos- ¿qué pasa?

-¿no te das cuenta Harry? –Beth hojeaba los libros- es magia oscura, es la que usa Voldemort, la poción en la cueva que tomó Dumbledore… ¡de seguro la sacó de un libro como estos!…Harry… ¡tenemos en nuestras manos las armas para acabarlo! –Beth saltaba emocionada viendo los libros- ¡aquí podría haber claves sobre los horrocrux que buscas! Beth abría los libros y luego los ponía en el caldero… - ¡podremos usar estos conocimientos de magia tenebrosa en contra de sus propios dueños!... ¿te imaginas la cara de Snape si usamos estas pociones?...-Beth tomó las manos de Harry y saltaba emocionada luego cambió a un rostro severo, pero con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos- ¡podríamos vengar a tus padres!… ¡podríamos acabar con esa rata sarnosa! ¡le haré pagar los años que mandó a mi padre a Azkaban siendo inocente!

-me encanta verte contenta…-la detuvo para que evitara andar saltando-¡pero no quiero que te vuelvas una asesina!, se lo dije a tu padre y al profesor Lupin ese día en la Casa de los Gritos… ¡eso no le hubiera gustado a mis padres, que sus amigos se volvieran asesinos!, y yo tampoco quiero eso para ti…

-Harry…por favor, no volvamos a tocar ese tema ¿si?

-¿por qué no?

-porque…-Beth acomodó todo lo que le pareció fascinante y lo puso en un caldero aun más grande- esto lo necesita ver Hermione, me gustaría que lo viera por ella misma…pero es peligroso, ¿podrías llevárselo?

Harry sabía que por el momento era inútil cualquier intento de hablar sobre los dos…ella estaba decidida a olvidarlo, a dejar ir todo eso…y hacía cualquier cosa por cambiar de tema…tanto que le costó trabajo entender lo último que le pidió…

-¡no te voy a dejar aquí sola!

-no pasará nada…ya lo has visto…esta demasiado enfermo como para hacer algo, yo mientras prepararé una poción curativa…-sacó un enorme libro y empezó a buscar los ingredientes- necesitamos bajarle la fiebre, cuando esté lúcido…nos dirá que es lo que le pasa, y como podremos ayudarle…me ayudas más si vas y le das este caldero a Hermione- le indicó uno grande lleno de libros y algunos ingredientes- pero que no te vean los mayores, y el pequeño llévaselo a Moody, el sabrá que hacer.

-¡no te voy a dejar sola!

-no estaré sola, arriba esta Dobby…confió en él…y Harry, si ves a mi papá…bueno, a Remus…dile que no se preocupe, dile que confíe en mi…que estaré bien, y…-le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡dile a él y a los chicos que los extraño mucho!

-por favor…no te quiero dejar, no…

-solo no tardes ¿si? …estaré bien, pero no tardes. –Beth puso un pergamino en el caldero para Hermione y otro en el de Moody.- eso les explicará más o menos...

-te dejo mi varita.

-no, yo no la necesito…tú si, no quiero que te pase nada y andes desprotegido por ahí…además, me servirá de entrenamiento no tener mi varita…no siempre la podré utilizar.

Harry miró a Beth preparando la poción para Draco, dejó el caldero en el suelo, corrió a su lado, se acercó a ella, y la besó...ella al principio lo miró extrañada, pero él de nuevo tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó…

-necesitaba besarte…-dijo sonriendo al tiempo que cargaba los dos calderos- no tardo…Lizzie…

Beth se quedó un poco atontada después de eso, como si la hubieran mandado a un sueño bastante dulce, como si le hubieran dado un estímulo de energía para sobrevivir. Después de medir, cortar, y hervir ingredientes, la poción estuvo lista…y corrió escaleras arriba para dársela a Draco. Cuando llegó…encontró a Draco sentado en la cama…lucía mejor…pero había algo extraño en él.

-¡veo que estas bien!

-si, ¿dónde estabas?

-encontré el armario de ingredientes, y te preparé una poción para la fiebre. –se acercó a él y la puso en su mano- tómatela…te hará bien…

-acércate…por favor…

-claro –le puso la copa en las manos- eso no te servirá de mucho si no me dices que tienes, si no me dices, no puedo preparar la poción correcta.

Draco puso su mano entre los cabellos de Beth, parecía acariciarlos con calma, cuando de pronto con un movimiento brusco, los utilizó para jalarla hacía él…

-¿tú me crees idiota?, crees que no sé que todo este tiempo has estado comunicándote con tus amigos…con ese bobo de Longbottom para decirle que solo esperas mi muerte…

-¡eso no es verdad!

-¿y que has preparado una poción para acabarme de una vez por todas?

-Draco…no es verdad, y te lo probaré…-Beth alcanzó la copa y de un trago se la tomó casi toda- ¿crees que la bebería si tuviera algo malo?

Draco tomó la copa y la lanzó contra la pared…

-no soy idiota, de seguro tienes más allá abajo, y preparaste esta pantomima para hacerme creer que puedo confiar en ti…cuando…cuando…

-¿cuando qué? –Beth notó que Draco aun se sentía muy mal- ¿por qué diablos no me dices qué tienes? puedo ayudarte…

-¡que no! no seas necia…y ahora…-se puso de pie aun sosteniendo el cabello de ella- me vas a acompañar…

Draco sacó de su cinturón su varita, le apuntó con ella, y a paso lento; lo que le permitía su dolor, la llevó hasta la biblioteca cerrando tras ella la puerta…

-ahora te sorprenderás cuando sepas que Longbottom no podrá contestarte…

-¿qué le hiciste?

-nada aun…quise esperar a que estuvieras aquí… ¡Crabbe!

La puerta se abrió y entraron los gorilas cargando algo entre los dos…

-¡Neville!

-si anda…corre junto a él…será más divertido para mi…

-¿de qué hablas?

-pues de darte una lección, por engañarme, ¿crees que no te haré cumplir tu parte del trato?…pues si…lo haré…pero ahora será de la peor forma…

-no…no Draco te lo pido…no le hagas nada…

-guarda tus súplicas para más adelante, ahora no te sirven…-se dirigió a Goyle- ¿lo trajiste?

-si, esta en la otra habitación… ¿qué le digo?

-que cuando la novia esté lista…empezará la ceremonia…dile que solo está nerviosa…le hace falta un poco más para convencerse de que es lo mejor que puede hacer...-Draco se acercó a Crabbe y le dijo algo en secreto- Crabbe demuéstrale a mi novia…lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos minutos…digo, para hacerle compañía al invitado de honor de la boda…-Draco volvió al lado de Beth- cuando te me desapareciste, sólo di instrucciones para traerlo de nuevo, y que recordaras tu pacto…deberías recordar que siempre voy un paso adelante…que siempre estoy prevenido. –le hizo una seña a Crabbe- ¿listo?

-claro…-apuntó a Neville- ¡Crucio! –y así siguió por otros minutos, unos crucios, y otros hechizos que tenían a Neville bastante lastimado.

-¡ya te dije que sí! –le gritaba Beth a Draco- ¿qué ganas con lastimarlo más?

-hacerte sufrir a ti…por mentirme, por engañarme, por…

-por favor…si me caso contigo y hago lo que tu quieras… ¿lo dejas en paz?

-talvez…

-¡solo dime que diablos quieres para dejarlo en paz!

-no tan rápido…déjame divertirme más.

Beth sintió que algo empezaba a hervirle en la sangre, no tenía varita…pero tenía otro recurso…y tan rápido como pudo, corrió hacía Neville, abrazándolo para quitarlo del camino, y recibiendo ella todos los hechizos…

-¡idiota! –Draco lanzó un hechizo contra Crabbe haciendo que tirara la varita- ¿por qué la atacaste a ella?

-ella se interpuso… ¡tú lo viste!

-¡lárgate de aquí!…tendré que hacerlo yo solo…

Draco corrió al lado de Beth, separándola de Neville, que aunque parecía inconsciente; había visto todo, pero los hechizos y la maldición torturadora le impedían moverse…

-dime…- Draco la empujó contra la pared y luego se acercó a ella- ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué te sacrificas?, ¿por qué te interpusiste?

-déjalo –Beth alzó la vista para ver a Draco- por favor…lo que quieras…pero ya basta, no puedo permitirte que continúes.

-¿lo que quiera? –dijo acercándose más a ella- veamos…déjame pensar…porque si no aceptas el trato…él seguirá sufriendo más…y eso no lo vas a querer ¿o si?

-¡ya te dije que no permitiré que lo vuelvas a lastimar!…ya dime…-Beth se trataba de alejar de Draco pero no tenía mucha fuerza

-bueno, ver que sufres me agrada…al menos, estas pagando un poco de lo que yo he sufrido al tener que soportar verte con otros…eso no era parte del pago, pero lo estoy disfrutando bastante.

Neville empezaba a acercarse a Draco, estaba atento a lo que le decía a Beth…

-el precio es este…a cambio de la libertad de Longbottom, y que no le vuelva yo a tocar un solo pelo, tú te casarás en este mismo instante conmigo, y no…escucha bien…-le levantó la barbilla para verla a los ojos-no volverás a verlo ni a él, ni a Potter, ni a ninguno de tus amigos… ¡tú y yo! …nadie más… ¿entendiste?

Neville negaba con la cabeza, y empezaba a levantarse…

-¡no me interrumpas Longbottom! –Draco lo había visto acercarse y le apuntó con la varita- no me obligues…-la miró a ella- ¿qué dices?, porqué justo ahora me estoy aburriendo de la maldición torturadora y estoy en busca de algo mejor… ¿cómo se llamaba la maldición que usó Potter contra mí ese día en el baño?

-te lo suplico Draco…-Beth se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él- no lo hagas, acepto tu trato…todo, pero déjalo ir…

-no…-la levantó del suelo- no preciosa, no seas mal educada… ¿no invitarás a tu amigo a nuestra boda?

-no me hagas esto Draco…eso no…

-yo soy quien manda aquí, no tú…ahora…vamos…es hora del gran momento…

Draco empujó a Beth por una puerta donde un hombre bajito, de gafas cuadradas, y un poco calvo esperaba nervioso…luego supo por qué…Crabbe y Goyle le apuntaban…

-todo listo, podemos empezar...-le dijo Draco al señor que no parecía querer oficiar la ceremonia- señor abogado…ya podemos empezar…

Beth escuchaba palabras, pero no les encontraba sentido alguno…miró a Neville; que había sido colocado estratégicamente por Draco, justo atrás del abogado del Ministerio…y en cuyo cuello estaba la varita de Goyle.

Beth levantó la vista para ver como se encontraba Neville, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco; que la veía orgulloso, pero que al ver que Beth solo miraba a Neville sintió un poco de tristeza…

-por favor…no me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo…-Draco le dijo al oído- no me gusta torturarlo…no creas, me simpatiza…ha sido muy valiente.

-¿entonces?

-no tengo otro remedio… ¿o quieres que también traiga a Potter y le haga lo mismo?

-¡no!... –se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar- por favor…

-bueno, entonces solo di que sí…y el dolor se acaba para todos…

Beth pensó en eso último…no quería también ver sufrir a Harry, le había prometido a su padre cuidar de él, y ella no iba a permitir que sufriera él también, podría esperar a que volviera y pensar que hacer…_pero no, eso los pondría a los dos en problemas, no puedo permitir que sufra Neville y tampoco Harry_…miró a Draco y recordó que talvez no todo estaba perdido...era un riesgo que debía tomar…

-señorita…-el abogado interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿acepta?

Draco señalaba a Neville, los gorilas apuntaban sus varitas contra él…

-si...-miró a Draco con una sonrisa de esas que a él le fascinaban y lo derretían, - si, acepto…


	31. Chapter 31

Harry llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la Madriguera, le había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba, tenía que balancear el peso de los calderos para evitar estrellarse contra algo…sentía que algo no estaba bien…que tenía que ir, dar el mensaje de Beth, explicar los calderos, y volver...

-¡Harry!-gritaba Hermione al verlo- ¿por qué no la trajiste?, nos tenías bastante preocupados…mira que el Profesor Lupin esta aquí, y ya no sabemos que decirle…

-¿el profesor ha vuelto?

-poco después de que te fuiste…le dijimos que estaban fuera, que volverían pronto…-dijo Ron mientras le ayudaba a cargar los calderos- ¿qué es todo esto?

-según Beth…claves para acabar con Voldemort…son libros de magia tenebrosa e ingredientes para pociones…-Harry sacó el pergamino y se lo dio a Hermione- ella quería que lo vieras tú misma…pero te mandó esta nota.

Hermione miró a Harry, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo culpa, aunque él le había dicho que dejara de pensar en eso. Abrió el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó:

_Hermy:_

_Estoy segura que sabrás porque te mandé estos libros, necesitas ayudarle a Harry a buscar cualquier cosa que pueda servir contra Voldemort, mandaré más cuando pueda. Draco está enfermo, siento que alguien ha estado envenenándolo, cuando sepa te mandaré más información._

_Hermione tú eres una excelente bruja; todo mundo lo sabe, nadie puede ayudar a Harry tanto como tú. Sólo tú sabrás que hacer con esto para el ejército, por eso lo he enviado._

_No se preocupen por mí, primero está la misión de acabar con Voldemort, veré que puedo hacer desde aquí._

_Beth_

_P.D. cuidate mucho y cuida de Ron, es un gran chico._

Hermione sintió un poco de tristeza, aquella nota parecía una despedida…y eso no le gustaba para nada, la hizo bola y la tiró a la chimenea como Beth hacía.

-no me gusta que hable así… como si fuera a morirse-dijo ella tratando de no mostrarse triste –por eso tiré la nota…porque odio –sollozó- ¡odio cuando se pone tan trágica!… ¿por qué nunca piensa que eso nos deprime? ¿no piensa que nos haría mucha falta si le pasa algo?

-calma Hermione…-dijo Harry mientras veía como salir sin ser visto por Remus- todo estará bien, te lo prometo…sólo vine a dejarte esto, guárdalo…que no lo vean los mayores.

-si Harry…pero… ¿el profesor?

-será mejor que le expliquemos cuando volvamos… ¿para qué asustarlo?

-bueno, -Ron revisaba los libros con cara de repulsión- asustado ya está…y lo estará más, porque estás tú, y no trajiste a ninguno contigo.

-¿ninguno?

-si, Harry- le dijo Hermione que había dejado de llorar- Neville salió como loco de aquí, según él; le habías mandado un mensaje con Dobby, y se fue…

-será mejor que me vaya, no debí dejarla sola…-tomó de nuevo la escoba- ahora estoy más seguro que nunca, de que Malfoy lo planeó todo…ahora no sólo está en peligro ella, sino Neville.

-Harry…

Harry pegó un salto al oír la voz pausada y siempre amable de Remus…atrás de él, estaban Fred, George, Ginny y Tonks.

-Profesor…

-Harry, necesito que me digas lo que esta pasando...

-si, pero yo quiero darle un recado…

-adelante…

-Beth me pidió que le dijera que ella esta bien, que no se preocupara, que confiara en ella, y que…

Harry los miró a todos con calma, dirigiendo sonrisas breves con los que cruzaba las miradas…

-me pidió que les dijera que los extraña mucho a todos, en especial a usted.

-gracias Harry, ahora –tomó aire y se puso enfrente de Harry- ahora necesito que me expliques todo…porque lo que me acabas de decir, me preocupó más… ¿qué pasa exactamente?

Harry le explicó todo a Remus, incluyendo que se fueron a Grimmauld Place, sin su permiso. Le contó todos los detalles de cómo la buscaron en todas partes, de cómo Neville la había ido a buscar, y que él iba a volver a buscarla.

-¿profesor?

Harry estaba preocupado por Remus, su largo silencio lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y él moría por volver a la Mansión, y buscarla.

-necesito que me expliques algo, Harry….

-claro…

-no entiendo lo último…si ibas a volver aquí, ¿para qué le mandaste una nota a Neville?

-no fui yo.

-¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

-si…que Neville también esta en peligro, que Malfoy lo está… ¡diablos!

-¿qué Harry? –le gritaba Ron- ¿qué pasa?

-¿no te das cuenta Ron?-le contestó Hermione- Malfoy está utilizando a Neville para lograr sus planes…-se dirigió a Harry tomándolo del brazo- es eso ¿verdad?... ¿Harry?

-si, Malfoy lo mandó a llamar con una mentira, y Malfoy…-Harry hizo memoria de lo que había hablado con Neville cuando él volvió- ¡Malfoy está chantajeando a Beth con Neville!

-y lo está haciendo también con él, ¿no se dan cuenta? –todos miraron a Ron – Malfoy debe de estar presionando a Neville también…talvez; si Neville no volvía a la Mansión, Malfoy haría algo en contra de ella… ¿no creen?

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar eso, por la cabeza de cada uno corrían las peores ideas de lo que Malfoy era capaz de hacer para lograr sus objetivos. Harry veía las caras de sus amigos, todos parecían estar pensando lo peor, y él sabía que no podía permitir eso…tenía que irse, e ir por sus amigos.

-¿a dónde vas? –la voz de Remus interrumpió los terribles pensamientos de todos, que miraron a Harry parado en la puerta- será mejor que te quedes…no permitiré que tú también pongas tu vida en peligro.

-¡pero profesor!

-¡Harry!...por favor…-se acercó a él y lo llevó al lado de Ron- solo empeoraría la situación…

-¿entonces qué haremos?

-esperar a que vuelva Neville…

-¿y si no vuelve? –dijo Hermione con tono triste, tratando de no sonar como mal presagio- no quiero ser negativa…pero si Malfoy planea algo, no creo que deje ir a Neville así…tan fácil…

-buen punto, Hermione…yo más que nadie quiero saber como está ella…quiero estar seguro que está bien...pero habrá que correr el riesgo… ¡no puedo permitirme que le pase nada por nuestra imprudencia!, ahora lo único que nos queda, es esperar que Malfoy tenga algo de piedad en esa alma suya.

-¡pues yo ya no puedo esperar! –gritó Harry- ¡debe haber otra forma de saber algo!

-¡Harry!

-lo siento profesor, pero no puedo entender cómo está tan tranquilo…es su hija, tiene que ayudarnos… ¡su hija! ¡Sirius la dejó a su cuidado!-Harry se acercó a él para hablarle más tranquilamente- nosotros no podemos hacerlo todo…no quiero que le pase nada…ni a ella ni a Neville… ¿profesor?

Remus levantó la mirada para ver a Harry, el chico supo que se había excedido al decirle todo aquello…pues su cara le demostraba que estaba sufriendo bastante, sin tener que decirle todo eso…

-sé lo que piensas Harry…y es por eso que no puedo hacerlo, porque siento que si voy…él no se tocará el corazón para hacerle daño, no puedo vivir eso de nuevo Harry…no puedo sentarme a ver como alguien le hace daño…no podría, ya lo viví una vez al no saber donde estaba…

Remus se levantó y miró a Harry con calma, con esa mirada noble y protectora que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco más tranquilo

-Harry, se que no me entenderás ahora, talvez algún día, pero –le sonrió- ahora no soy el miembro de la orden del fénix, ni el antiguo profesor de defensa…soy un padre preocupado, que haría cualquier cosa por evitarle un sufrimiento…además, también hay que pensar en Neville..-se dirigió a Hermione- Hermione… ¿habrá una manera de comunicarse con ellos? ¿que no pueda detectar Draco?

-¡Dobby!

-trata de comunicarte con él, si no puedes…no te preocupes…veré que puedo hacer…

Remus salió de la casa para tomar un poco de aire, no servía de nada alterarse, pero no sabía que más hacer…quería comunicarle a ellos tranquilidad, pero ni él mismo podía estar tranquilo…quería saber cómo estaba, quería desear que estuviera bien. Remus miró hacía atrás suyo…Harry lo había seguido para pedirle disculpas y trataba de buscar el momento preciso…

-¿pasa algo?

-quería pedirle disculpas, no debí hablarle así…

-no te preocupes –volteó a verlo con una sonrisa- no estoy enfadado Harry…tienes mucha razón en pensar así…

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-seguro.

-está usted muy tranquilo… ¿por qué?

-porque conozco a Beth -sonreía- la subestimamos mucho Harry, pensamos que no podrá cuidarse sola…pero no es así…además tiene un arma poderosa…

-¿profesor?-Harry miraba asombrado al profesor

-si, Harry…Beth conoce demasiado bien a Draco… ¿entiendes?

Harry solo sonreía… sabía que en el fondo Remus tenía razón, si alguien podía con Draco; esa era ella, desde el primer año en Hogwarts…Beth era la única persona a la que Malfoy parecía tenerle afecto y respeto, solo algo le molestaba…tenía miedo de que Malfoy llegara a conquistar su cariño y que la hiciera olvidarse de él, pensaba que eso jamás lo soportaría…pero que talvez, eso sería lo que merecía por no decir lo que sentía…quería verla, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en ella y en Remus…

Tan pronto como la ceremonia de matrimonio acabó, Beth corrió al lado de Neville…que trataba de juntar las palabras…

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-no iba a dejar que te siguiera lastimando, entiéndeme por favor…

-no Beth…eso es mucho sacrificio, no…no debiste…

-ahora tienes que volver a casa, y cuidar de los chicos, ahora tienen que estar juntos en la lucha contra Voldemort…

-pero…

-pero nada…yo estaré bien…

-¡Beth!

-confía en mi…estaré bien, lo único que me importa es que estés bien tú…es lo que único que importa….vete, antes de que Draco siga molestando.

-¿a dónde vas Neville? –Beth y Neville se miraron sorprendidos por el tono amistoso en la voz de Draco- ¿no pensabas irte o si?

-no.

-¡Neville! –gritó Beth- ¿de qué hablas?

-¿no está claro amor? –le dijo Draco mientras la separaba de Neville- él se quedará aquí con nosotros…

-¡estas enfermo! –Beth lo miró con los puños levantados, lista para darle unos cuantos golpes- y no me refiero a tu estado de salud... ¿estás loco?

-no, solo soy previsor…quiero asegurarme de que te quedes aquí conmigo, de que tengas un motivo para no irte…

-¿no te basta mi palabra?

-no

-Draco…estamos casados -Beth lo jaló lejos de Neville- vamos Draco… ¿no querías estar solo conmigo? –acarició su mejilla tratando de no temblar- los dos -se acercó más a él- juntos por siempre… ¿qué dices?

-¿hablas en serio?

-claro…solos los dos, no necesitas tenerlo aquí, para mantenerme contigo…

-te daré un voto de confianza, él se quedará…

-¡Draco!

-escúchame…-la acercó a él- se quedará aquí como mi huésped…como si fuera tu hermano, que viene de visita…eso o nada.

-esta bien, si me prometes, no volverlo a tocar.

-te lo prometo.-sonrió por dentro al ver la cara que hacía Neville mientras él la besaba- pero tú promete, que te quedarás conmigo, y que no verás a tus amigos.

-lo haré, pero al menos déjame escribirles algo….déjame despedirme.

-esta bien…y para que veas que confío en ti...no leeré la carta.

Beth sabía que si iba a poner en marcha su plan, tendría que hacerlo rápido…no tenían mucho tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, si lograba obtener de Draco pequeñas confianzas; como la de escribir una carta, el resto sería pan comido, ahora tendría que hacerle entender a Neville; sin que Draco se diera cuenta, lo que planeaba.

Rápidamente, escribió algo en un pergamino, luego gritó por Dobby para que lo llevara tan rápido como pudiera. Beth pudo ver cómo Draco, trataba de contenerse para no detener a Dobby… ella le pagó esa confianza con un enorme beso, una sonrisa, y dejando que él la llevara de la mano a conocer la casa, aunque temía lo peor cuando se quedaran solos.

La cara de todos al ver a Dobby fue de emoción, pero a la vez de miedo… ¿que diría esa carta? Todos miraban a Harry desenvolver el pergamino...para ese momento todos los Weasley, Tonks, Remus, y Moody estaban presentes, lo cual lo hacía más difícil.

-dice- dijo Harry asombrado al leer las pocas líneas.

_Harry…_

_Quiero decirles que Neville y yo estamos bien, no se preocupen, yo lo cuidaré bien. Hermione sabes que hacer, eres la mejor. Papá, estaré bien, cuidate tú, conozco lo descuidado que eres contigo mismo. Ron, cuida de todos por favor, no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso._

Las otras líneas asombraron a Harry y a los chicos…

_Tengo un plan, confíen en mí. POR FAVOR confíen…espero verlos pronto…los adoro, los extraño mucho._

Harry guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo, dejando la última línea para él…no quería compartir eso con nadie…le daba esperanza para el futuro.

_P.D. Harry…sabes que te amo, debí decírtelo antes, y no negarlo. ¡Cuidate mucho por favor!_

-¿nada más dice eso?-Ron parecía adivinar lo que su amigo sentía- ¿no hay detalles sobre su dichoso plan?

-no-se acercó a Ron que parecía estar bastante triste-recuerdo lo que me dijiste arriba…sé lo que significa ese mensaje para ti, ella sabe lo que vales, y –Harry sonrió al ver a Hermione- y quiere que alguien más lo sepa.

Hermione se acercó a hablar con Ron, como si de una forma entendiera que el mensaje dejado para él, tenía una extraña relación con el mensaje que ella le dejó.

-Ron…

-¿si?

-yo…

-vamos Hermione…-la tomó de la mano- hay mucho que estudiar ¿no crees?

-pero…

-tendremos tiempo para hablar de otras cosas después…-sonreía-en el fondo sé que tendremos toda una vida para hablar, pero ahora; si queremos esa vida, tendremos que buscar cómo destruir a quien la amenaza ¿no?

Hermione miraba asombrada a Ron…no sabía porqué esa parte de él; aquella que parecía decir las cosas correctas en el momento correcto, le gustaba tanto, en ese momento deseaba que su amiga estuviera ahí…aunque fuera para hacerle burla, Hermione la podía escuchar en su cabeza… "_Hermione y Ron…Hermione y Ron… ¡ya dile lo que sientes de una vez por todas!, _reía al recordarla _talvez tenga razón_…_talvez, no sea tan mala idea…_

-Ron…-cuando el chico la miró tan profundamente no le salieron las palabras, se puso nerviosa y cambió el tema- ¿cuál crees que sea el plan del que habla en la carta?

-no sé…pero conociendo esa mentecita chiflada…será un buen plan.-miró a sus hermanos que parecían pensar lo mismo.

-y muy grande-dijo Fred.

-y muy complicado-rió George.

Los dos rieron al recordar tantas bromas que habían hecho con ella…

-¡pero será un éxito! –dijeron a coro.

Por su parte, Harry aun no podía creer que había dejado a Beth con Draco…debía confiar en ella, en Neville, y en que Malfoy le diera sentimiento de culpa…pero él no estaba tranquilo. Mil veces más leyó la última línea de esa carta, otras mil leyó la nota de Neville…

_Recuerda Harry…si a mí me llegará a pasar algo…yo sé que la cuidarás muy bien, sé que en el fondo la quieres demasiado, que no la dejarás sola…que serán felices._

Harry pensaba en Neville, en lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento para haberle dejado esa nota, y se preguntaba que clase de cosas estarían pasando ellos, quería volverlos a ver…pero algo le decía que tuviera confianza…que ellos estarían bien…se preguntaba al igual que sus amigos_…¿cual será el dichoso plan?_...

Beth moría por dejar de dar vueltas por la casa para ir a buscar a Neville y contarle todo…todo era cuestión de tiempo. Finalmente, tras un largo rato de estar viendo cuarto tras cuarto...ella le pidió a Draco ir a la biblioteca…

-¿qué quieres aquí?

-que me digas…de una vez por todas… ¿qué te ha estado pasando? ¿qué te provoca esa fiebre?

-no puedo decírtelo…

-si puedes…-se acercó a él- puedes confiar en mí…

-es solo que estuve enfermo…es medicina mágica, tiene sus efectos secundarios, pero ya estoy mejor.

-si ya estás mejor...no pierdes nada con enseñarme la cura milagrosa ¿no?

Draco se dirigió al escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño cofre…

-acércate…

Como en el cuarto de pociones de la familia Malfoy…aquel cofrecito estaba lleno de frascos, cuyo contenido lucía terrible y nada prometedor…no parecían ser curas mágicas…sino venenos…

-¿quién te los dio?

-¿tú quién crees?

-¿el profesor Snape?

-si…-dijo mirando un frasco con detenimiento- de todos los seguidores de Voldemort…es el único en el que puedo confiar.

-Draco…-Beth tomó el frasco antes de que él pudiera quitárselo de las manos- ahora tienes a alguien en la que puedes confiar.

-¿qué haces?

-probarte que puedes confiar en mí.-Beth abrió el frasco, olió el contenido, y vertió un poco sobre una hoja de papel…ésta se contrajo en donde cayó la gota, y lanzó una pequeña espiral de humo-¿ves lo qué te estás haciendo?

-es la cura…

-no, es veneno…es lo que te tiene así –Beth tiró todo el contenido; salvo unas gotas, en el suelo, y guardó la botella en su bolsillo- sí es el veneno…notarás que te recuperarás tú solo.

Draco se lanzó contra ella…obligándola a abrir la mano para darle la botella, estaba a punto de usar su varita, cuando sintió que todo le daba vueltas…

-la necesito…

-no…-lo ayudó a levantarse- al contrario…ya lo verás…

Draco se quedó profundamente dormido, abatido por la fiebre y el cansancio. Los dos chicos salieron de su habitación y aprovecharon el momento para hablar…

-espera- le dijo ella tomando el frasco y dándoselo- necesitamos saber qué tiene esta poción…creo que hay un hechizo para eso ¿no?

-sí...déjame recordar, pero ahora –se acercó a ella- te conozco… ¿qué planeas?

Beth se acercó a Neville, para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara…

-tendremos que ganar la confianza de Draco…es lo primero…

-¿y?

-por eso necesito que sepas que tiene esa poción…para poder tener un antídoto…

-¿un bezoar no basta?

-no…no creo que sea tan fácil…si la hizo Snape; es algo más complicado, habrá que esperar a que despierte, para corroborar algo…-al ver la cara de susto de Neville se acercó más a él- confía en mí ¿si?

-confío…-sonrió- es que me asombras…es todo, eres muy valiente…-se empezó a alejar- cuidate…me tomará un rato saber que tiene esta cosa, y preparar el antídoto…

-ten cuidado…

Beth volvió al lado de Draco, se sentó a su lado viéndolo dormir, sentía un poco de lástima por él…él se había quedado solo; su padre estaba en prisión, su madre había muerto, y la única persona en la que confiaba; era el miserable de Snape, y eso lo dudaba…pero tampoco podía creer que fuera tan perverso, para hacerle daño a Draco. Beth sabía que sí Draco confiaba en ella y Neville, podría decirles muchas cosas que podrían ser de ayuda, _sólo es cuestión de explotar el miedo y el odio que siente por Voldemort_…pensaba al ver la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, sabía que sería de ayuda…

-Beth… ¡Beth despierta!

Beth levantó la mirada para ver a Neville parado junto a ella…

-te quedaste dormida…ya amaneció y él-señaló a Draco- él sigue igual o peor, lo bueno es que…-sacó una botella de detrás suyo- ya tengo el antídoto, me tomó toda la noche perfeccionarlo, me dio hasta tiempo para escribirle a Hermione y describirle la poción

-vaya…sabía que eras muy listo –bostezó – pero no sabía cuanto.

-sí…ahora habrá que despertarlo para darle la poción.

-no, aun no…espera.

-¿a que?

-ya lo verás… ¿guardaste lo que quedó de la otra poción?

-claro, ¿de dónde crees que saque el antídoto?

-tráeme un poco.

-¿estás loca?

-¡sabes que sí! –rió- tú tráeme un poco…y ten lista esa poción, la necesitaré.

Neville solo esperaba que sus presentimiento estuviera incorrecto…pero cuando Draco solicitaba a gritos la poción para curarse…y Beth se la negó, supo que no…aunque le agradaba saber que ella lo tenía todo planeado.

-¡dámela! –gritaba Draco.

-no…-dijo ella, meciendo la botella en sus manos- te la daré cuando me digas porqué la tomas, quién te la dio, y si confiarás en mí para decirme la razón por la cual huiste de Voldemort.

-no puedo…ya te dije…-empezó a gritarle a Neville para que le quitara la poción a Beth, pero él miraba a Draco sin hacerle caso- ¡Longbottom hazla entrar en razón!

- Draco…lo he intentado y es imposible…lo he intentado en estos últimos nueve años…no tiene remedio…. ¡acostúmbrate!

-ya que no me dirás…-Beth se puso enfrente de Draco botella en mano- te obligaré a hacerlo.

Beth abrió la botella de la poción que Draco había tomado por días…y se tomó el trago más grande que pudo soportar…aquello era algo asqueroso, y quemaba al pasar por la garganta. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, le pidió con la mirada a Neville, que no le diera el antídoto hasta obtener esa información.

-¿está loca? –decía Draco mientras la ponía en la cama- ¡tomó mucho! ¡morirá!

Neville se quedó congelado, sabía que la vida de Beth estaba en peligro, pero no a tal grado…pero ella lo había obligado a seguir el plan al pie de la letra… "_no te toques el corazón, Neville…no dudes de nada…sé lo que hago"_

_-_siempre lo ha estado, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta antes… ¿aun así la quieres no?

-claro que sí –dijo Draco mirando a Neville, sentía que podía confiar en él, y contarle lo que pensaba- si, la quiero… y si te digo lo que ella quería… ¿buscarás el remedio?

-si…pero dime…


	32. Chapter 32

Draco miró a Neville un poco temeroso, no quería hablar con nadie sobre Voldemort, tan sólo mencionarlo le daba escalofríos…pero no iba a permitir que le pasara algo a ella, y muy en el fondo, sabía que solo en ellos dos podría confiar…

-te lo diré…pero dale la poción primero...

Neville se acercó a Beth para despertarla lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar un poco del antídoto, luego sirvió un gran vaso para Draco.

-toma…la necesitas, poco a poco te irás curando.

-¿y ella?

-ella estará bien, tomó muy poco… cuando despierte le daré más, pero anda Malfoy…cuéntame y tómate eso por favor.

Draco tomó todo el contenido del vaso, y le hizo señas a Neville para que lo siguiera…

-vamos, dejemos que descanse.-abrió la puerta de al lado- entra…

-ya dime ¿quieres? –negaba con la cabeza- odio los rodeos, y más cuando hay cosas más importantes que hacer… ¡ahora dime!

-Longbottom…no conocía ese lado tuyo…no eres tan…-Draco miraba la cara de desesperación de Neville- esta bien, te contaré, si prometes que no le dirás a nadie más, quedará entre los dos.

-no puedo prometerte eso, Beth querrá saber.

-le dirás lo que ella preguntó…no más.

-es eso o nada ¿verdad?...ya te conozco, no puedes dar sin recibir….esta bien, te lo prometo.

Draco le contó a Neville como había escuchado a su tía hablar de él…de cómo había peleado con Snape para quitarlo del camino…

-eso fue, ahí empezó todo –dijo Draco mirando al suelo- el profesor Snape me dijo que la única persona que podría ayudarme era Potter, que la Orden estaría dispuesta a ayudarme porque Voldemort era una amenaza para mí también.

-eso debió ser difícil para ti, pedirle ayuda a la persona a la que más odias en el mundo. ¿o me equivoco?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa…no sabía porqué, Neville estaba empezando a simpatizarle, y sentía que podría confiarle más…

-fue lo más difícil…pero cuando llegué a la casa, ví –suspiró y miró a Neville como si lo que fuera a decir fuera poco apropiado- ví el retrato de Beth…supe que ella podría ayudarme, así que decidí cambiar las ordenes de Snape…

-¿órdenes?

-si, él me dijo que le escribiera a Potter, que estando con la Orden estaría protegido…ellos me tendrían protegido en alguna parte, y así Voldemort no me alcanzaría, aunque-puso cara de enojo- cuando le dije lo que había hecho…lo de cambiar a Potter por Beth… ¡se enfadó bastante!, me dijo que buscaría una solución…y la encontró…-suspiró- él hizo una especie de hechizo…como un Fidelio…mientras Beth y yo estemos juntos…Voldemort no nos encontrará, como a ella no la busca-Draco empezó a cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar algo- ahora que recuerdo…alguien le ayudó a Snape…alguien que sabía hacer un hechizo así y que quería ayudarme, ¿pero quién?, todos querían matarme…solo para hacerse ver bien ante Voldemort, piensan que soy un inútil y un cobarde.

-al contrario…piensan que no eres un vil asesino como ellos, Draco….sinceramente, lo entiendo…entiendo que quieran acabar con el primero que mostró tener algo de alma.

-gracias…Long…-sonrió- Neville.

-ahora veamos…tan sólo explícame algo…no entiendo eso del Fidelio… ¿cuándo hizo eso Snape?

-yo…yo …-Draco trataba de evitar cruzar su mirada con Neville- empecé a seguir a Beth desde ese día que vino a ver a mi madre …estuve varios días escondido en el bosque cerca de la casa de los Weasley, también.

-¿y Snape?

-sólo fue cuestión de esperar el momento correcto para acercarme a ella…eso se lo debo a Potter… ¿lo sabes no?, Beth se enojó con él por andar abrazando a Ginny Weasley, aproveché ese momento en que se alejó de la casa…y Snape también, él llegó para realizar el Fidelio…o lo que eso fuera…Beth ni se dio cuenta de que estuvo ahí.

-entonces…el matrimonio… ¿era parte del hechizo?

-si, una especie de sello.

-ya veo…-Neville trataba de contenerse, trataba de no lanzarse encima de Draco para matarlo él mismo, no sabía a que grado de egoísmo podía llegar.

-no me malinterpretes, Neville…-se acercó a él, esa era la primera vez que los dos hablaban como si fueran dos viejos amigos- esto fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…no por lo de Voldemort, sino porque ella está conmigo, porque…

-no vale de nada, si no le demuestras que la amas sinceramente…

-¿cómo puedes decirme tú todo eso?

-¿por qué no?

-tú…tú la quieres.

-si, pero puedo ver que tú también, ahora si me permites…-se dirigió fuera la habitación- voy a ver cómo esta… ¿vienes?

-Neville…

-te prometo que no le diré nada…si eso quieres saber, quédate tranquilo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente sin que Beth despertara por completo, tan solo despertaba para tomar un poco más de poción y volvía a dormir.

-si sigue así, tendré que preparar la poción de nuevo…-decía Neville mientras la veía dormir y a Draco sentado a su lado- un poco más fuerte esta vez…

-esa poción, la que yo tomaba… ¿es la que le está haciendo esto?

-si, quería probar una teoría, quería saber que te pasaba… ¿por qué te la dieron?

-la noche que murió Dumbledore, fuimos llamados por Voldemort, los hombres que estuvieron esa noche, le contaron que no fui yo el que lo mató…que fue Snape…y lo trataron de convencer de que yo no servía de nada, que debían matarme a mi y a mis padres como castigo

-lo siento, Draco.

-Snape hizo lo único que podía hacer para protegerme; como ya se había ganado su confianza, fue más fácil, le dijo que él cuidaría de mí…que me iba a tener vigilado y que si él mismo veía que yo era un estorbo para sus planes, el mismo me mataría.

Neville ni se movía… no podía creer lo que Draco le decía. Snape había sido para Neville; el terror personificado, si no hubiera sido por la clase del boggart en tercer año…Neville no hubiera superado eso jamás. Su miedo a Snape, se tornó en rencor y deseos de venganza por haber torturado a Beth, ahora solo le tenía coraje y desprecio…

-¿así que te dio la poción para irte matando poco a poco?

-no…él hizo hasta lo imposible por cuidarme…pero recibíamos amenazas a diario, así que decidió hacer una farsa, me daría una poción que simulara los efectos de un veneno lento y terrible…funcionó por varios días, todo mundo se lo creía; pero esa noche que mi tía llegó, descubrió la farsa…

-y tuviste que huir, pero la poción; por más falsa que fuera, ya había hecho estragos en tu cuerpo y necesitabas a alguien que cuidara de ti y que de paso tuviera conocimientos de pociones para aliviarte ¿no? –Draco asintió- si llegabas con la Orden alguien te ayudaría con eso, y tu podrías estar bien…pero al cambiar a Harry por Beth, sabías que pondrías tu salud en riesgo…aun así, no entiendo ¿por qué Harry?, Snape sabe que Harry no era bueno en pociones…al menos que esperara la ayuda de alguien más…

-si, Granger…Snape sabía que Granger podía hacer cualquier poción…tampoco me agradaba la idea de pedirle ayuda, después de todo lo que la insulté…dudo que me hubiera ayudado.

-estas equivocado Draco, Hermione antes que nada, tiene un gran corazón y no te hubiera dejado así…a pesar de todo el daño que nos has hecho a todos, estamos tratando de ayudarte, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Draco no sabía que contestarle a Neville, talvez él tenía razón…a pesar de todo lo que los había molestado; a pesar de las torturas, de los insultos, y de la parte que tomó en la muerte de Dumbledore…aun tenían el gesto de cuidarlo y ayudarle….sólo un pensamiento le cruzaba por la cabeza, ¿si ellos eran realmente sus amigos? si ellos estaban demostrando afecto ¿por qué él no?

Draco lo único que hizo fue levantarse y salir de la habitación, tenía que pensar mucho, se sentó enfrente de la chimenea mientras las palabras de Neville tomaban sentido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer…por primera vez sentía que no estaba tan solo…y debía pagarles esa confianza y afecto, _sólo hay una manera, pero aun no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella..._Draco sonrió como no lo hacía desde que era un niño pequeño_ ¡ya se! _iba pensando mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos_ ellos me ayudan, yo los ayudo…y podríamos acabar con eso, de una vez por todas._

-¡Neville! –entró gritando al cuarto- tengo algo que decirles a los dos… ¿no ha despertado?

-no, pero no tarda… ¿decías?

-les ayudaré con lo que sea…así tenga que ayudar a Potter…pero Voldemort es una gran amenaza, mientras él esté nadie estará tranquilo…nadie será feliz… y ya sabemos cual es la única felicidad que nos importa a ambos…-señaló a Beth- la de ella.

-no sé de que hablas, pero bueno… ¡confío en ti!

Cuando Beth despertó, y más o menos con un poco de idea de lo que Draco planeaba; ella y Neville, lo siguieron hasta un enorme cuarto que parecía funcionar como el Cuarto de los Menesteres en el Colegio.

-este lugar esta protegido contra toda intromisión…verán- Draco tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que ninguno reconoció- estando aquí; el Ministerio no puede meterse en nuestras actividades…aquí aprendí magia, cuando aun no entrábamos a Hogwarts.

-vaya, supongo que aquí tu padre realizaba hechizos imperdonables a diestra y siniestra ¿me equivoco?

-estas en lo correcto, preciosa- Draco abrió una pequeña puerta escondida en la pared de madera- y aquí, hay algo para ustedes.-Draco sacó las varitas de los dos y las lanzó a sus respectivos dueños- aquí, podremos practicar contra…ya saben, quiero que estén preparados…quiero que sepan a lo que se enfrentan, para que puedan defenderse, utilizaré maldiciones imperdonables…sobretodo el Imperius y cualquier cosa que me venga a la cabeza, sólo así podrán contra él y contra los suyos.

-¡pero Draco!

-no me lastimarás…tengo más miedo de lo que él pueda hacerles, de lo que ustedes a mí, además; aquí su poder de leer la mente, es inútil…luego les enseñaré algo, que podrá ser de ayuda para Potter.

Los hechizos empezaron a sonar por el lugar, aquello se parecía al primer ejército de Dumbledore, Neville y Draco parecían divertirse lanzando cualquier cosa el uno contra el otro…pero Beth estaba asombrada viendo un sin fin de artículos extraños, que jamás vería en su casa, por más que Moody se los regalara.

-son artículos que mi padre solía comprar en Borgins.

-si, me lo imaginé…

-pero eso no es nada, ven

Draco tomó su mano y entraron a otra habitación parecida a un pequeño salón de té. Draco quitó la mesa del centro, y reveló una trampilla.

-miren- acercó su varita iluminada al vacío- aquí esta todo lo que mi padre ocultaba, lo que aurores como Moody, matarían por encontrar.

-¿podemos bajar?

-claro, tomen…-Draco les entregó dos grandes bolsos de piel que había en un rincón- guarden todo…podría haber algo que pudiera servir en contra de Voldemort.

Pasaron el resto del día guardando todo en bolsos y mandándolos a la Madriguera; donde todos tomaban parte en la inspección un poco asombrados y asustados a la vez, y deseando que ellos vinieran en el próximo envío de Dobby.

Después de eso, los días se fueron más rápido…pasaban el día estudiando y aprendiendo cualquier hechizo que pudieran…a veces; Beth tomaba la varita de Draco y la usaba para lanzar crucios, aunque lo único que podía hacer, era poner a toser a Draco.

-necesitas desearlo.

-no quiero, -negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente- no quiero lastimarte, Draco.

-no me lastimas, me lastimarías más si te pasa algo…eso no podría soportarlo.

-no digas eso…

-¿por qué no? es la verdad…no sé qué haría si te pasara algo…-la jaló hacía él de manera dulce y un poco tímida- Beth…quiero que sepas; que a pesar de todo, no dejo de desear que algún día me quieras como lo quieres a él-señaló a Neville que estaba escondido tras torres y torres de libros.-pero deseo que el día que lo hagas, sea porque lo sientes…no porqué te obligo a hacerlo…por eso no he hecho nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme después…-la besó dulcemente- no porque no haya querido hacerlo -levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que sonreía malévolamente-¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?

-¡Draco!-dijo ella riendo y poniéndose roja- ¡no digas eso!

-no te preocupes…ya te dije…no quiero arrepentirme después… ¡pero no creas que no lo he pensado!

Neville al ver la cercanía de los dos, no sabía que hacer…si intervenir y acabar con la confianza que habían obtenido, o dejar que el chico fuera feliz al menos un rato…pero el mismo Draco le dio la respuesta al alejarse de ella, y continuar con el duro entrenamiento.

Después de eso, Draco siempre trataba de besarla a la menor oportunidad… aunque no entendía porqué; lo que antes hacía sin nervios y decidido, ahora le tomaba mucho tiempo para decidirse…primero pensó que era por Neville…pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a amarla sinceramente, y no de forma obsesiva como antes…ahora sí tenía más razones para amarla, no solo por su belleza; era dulce, fuerte, inteligente, y tenía un divertido sentido del humor…no había nada en ella que a Draco no le gustara, y descubrió que eso era lo que lo ponía nervioso y le ablandaba el corazón.

Durante lo entrenamientos, Draco se acercaba a cada uno cada vez que flaqueaban, utilizando el hechizo contra ellos…y haciendo que lo utilizaran sin dudarlo un segundo, a pesar de sus quejas por sus horribles efectos…

-escuchen…no se pueden poner a pensar eso…yo porque…-se tragaba las ganas que tenía de decirles lo mucho que le importaban- porque no quiero lastimarlos…es práctica, pero otro no dudará en usarlo contra ustedes…

-pero Draco…

-nada, o traeré a Snape y él los enseñará…eso es peor. –sonreía- miren, Potter los necesitará a ambos…necesitan estar al cien por ciento…al menos háganlo por él…sé que lo adoran y harán lo posible por protegerlo.

Los tres practicaban sin descanso, parecía que la idea de proteger a Harry; y las imágenes terribles sobre Voldemort que Draco les describía, los hacían tomar más fuerza, llegando a usar cualquier medio para atacarlo. También Draco les ayudó a lanzar hechizos sin nombrarlos, o sin usar la varita, y también ellos le enseñaron; que para los puños y las patadas, eran bastante buenos.

Draco también les enseño a utilizar armas, sobretodo dos pequeñas espadas…fue ahí donde Beth se destacó por su habilidad, y al rato ella los obligaba a practicar en su contra. Poco a poco, los tres fueron compenetrándose más, Draco sentía que por primera vez en la vida tenía amigos sinceros, y ellos sentían que en el fondo Draco no era tan malo…un poco difícil como todos, pero bueno y buen amigo en el fondo.

-eso es todo…supongo- dijo Draco- creo que no puedo enseñarles más, además…son bastante buenos, y también me han enseñado bastante, ahora haré lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-¿qué?

-es hora de que se vayan…vuelvan a casa.

-¡Draco! –Beth corrió a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él más sincero que le había dado en su vida- ¿hablas en serio?

-si…pero créeme…vete antes de que me arrepienta, no podré estar más sin…

Draco miró a Neville que salía de la habitación para no interrumpirlos, sabía en que el fondo le agradecería algún día…aunque para el otro fuera algo doloroso.

-no podría estar sin ti por mucho tiempo…no podría, ahora te conozco más…y te quiero más, pero ya no cómo antes.

-¿cómo entonces?

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, acarició sus mejillas, y luego la besó por un largo rato…

-te amo sinceramente, alguien me dijo que así debía ser…no con engaños, no con chantajes…quiero ganarme tu corazón, pero sinceramente.

-siempre te he tenido cariño, y ahora mucho más…-le contestó el beso- talvez, no todo esté perdido después de todo…talvez, algún día ¿no crees?

-no me des falsas esperanzas…vete, antes de que me arrepienta…

-Draco…

-¿si?

-te quiero, eso te lo digo sinceramente…sabía que en el fondo eras bueno, y esto me lo demuestra…-corrió a darle otro beso y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

-no podemos irnos…-decía Neville mientras caminaban alejándose de la mansión- esto no esta bien, él ha hecho esto de corazón, pero…

-¿qué pasa?

-espérame aquí…no te vayas.

-¿estás loco Longbottom?, se lo que piensas…voy contigo.

Cuando Draco los vio entrar no pudo creer lo que veía…se acercó a ellos curioso, un poco enfadado, y frío para demostrar su enojo por su regreso…pero en el fondo estaba contento de verlos.

-les dije que se fueran…no me hagas arrepentirme

Neville le respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de varita…

-¡Desmaius!- Draco cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿por qué hiciste eso? –le gritó Beth mientras levantaba a Draco del suelo.

-lo hice, porque él nos necesita…no lo íbamos a dejar solo…y no iba a querer venir con nosotros por gusto…no se me ocurrió nada más.

-¿quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi Neville?-ella miraba a Neville con una sonrisa orgullosa…sentía de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo.

-soy yo tontita, no soy nadie más-rió- ¿por qué me ves así?

Beth miraba a Neville sin saber que decir, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con una gran sonrisa mientras entre los dos cargaban a Draco…y se concentraban para aparecerse en la Madriguera.

-lo sé…-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- y perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, perdón por todo… ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

-¿por qué?

-porque no te valoré como debía…y mira todo lo que has hecho por mi… ¡eres lo máximo!, ¿crees perdonarme algún día?

-¿perdonar qué?, anda, vamos a la Madriguera…debes tener hambre, no has comido en días….y comes igual, o peor que Ron…que por cierto, no lo dirá…pero te extraña horrores.

-¡vamos! me muero por verlos… ¡date prisa!

-dirás… ¡concéntrate!

Entre risas, aparecieron en la Madriguera cargando a su amigo entre los dos… Ron; que últimamente se pasaba largos ratos junto a la ventana, tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para cerciorarse que eran ellos…

-¡Hermione!,… ¡Profesor Lupin!… ¡han vuelto!

Ron corrió a ver a sus amigos…aunque no entendía que hacía Malfoy ahí, no le importó…solo abrazó a su amiga por un largo rato, y luego ayudó a Neville a cargar a Draco mientras los regañaba por mandar un montón de cosas raras y no mandar ni una nota.

-¡es la última vez que te desapareces así Black! –le gritaba Ron con todas sus fuerzas-de saber lo que sucedería ese día en el bosque…te hubiera detenido y traído a la casa de los cabellos… ¡es la última vez que andas sola! ¿me escuchaste?

-si Ron… lo que tú digas Ron...no volverá a suceder Ron-ella miraba a Ron con lágrimas en los ojos a pesar de la risa que le había causado sus advertencias- ¡te extrañe mucho tonto!-y volvió abrazarlo al estilo de ambos…golpeándose en la cabeza y brazos- ¿los demás?

Beth no tuvo que esperar a que Ron le dijera…Hermione fue la primera en bajar, aunque lo hacía solo para constatar que Ron no estuviera mintiendo.

-¿qué tanto gritas Ronald?- Hermione no había visto a sus amigos- tus gritos se escuchan en toda la casa…

-¡hola Hermy!-Beth miró atrás de su amiga- ¡Ginny!

Las tres chicas se juntaron en un gran abrazo…Beth no intentaba secar sus lagrimas, estaba demasiado emocionada de verlas; había olvidado cualquier enojo con ellas, las había extrañado demasiado, y las había necesitado mucho también.

Fred y George no habían querido demostrar lo mucho que la extrañaban en la presencia de los demás; porque era parte de su carácter mostrarse un poco desinteresados, y cubrir su pena con comentarios simpáticos… pero al verla, no pudieron seguir siendo así…los tres eran muy amigos…y Beth los adoraba sobremanera…siempre decía que le hubiera gustado tener dos hermanos como ellos, y odiaba a Percy por no valorarlos.

-¿y Harry?-miró a todas partes- ¿dónde está?

-salió a buscar algo…-dijo Ron mientras veía a Draco- ¿qué hace este aquí?

-¿los horrocrux?... –murmuró- ¿salió a buscarlos?

-sí…pero volverá pronto, eso nos dijo…también- se acercó a la mesa para escribir una nota- nos pidió que le avisáramos tan pronto como supiéramos algo de ti.

-se fue con Bill, él lo acompañó, no te preocupes.-le dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Neville junto con Ginny-por su parte…-dijo riendo un poco- el otro lobito…está arriba-Hermione y Beth sonrieron como compartiendo algo solo entendible para ellas.

-Gracias Hermione, siempre sabes lo que pienso.-cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras se encontró a quien buscaba- ¡papá!

Remus no tuvo ni tiempo para decir nada, solo la cargó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerzas, besando su cabeza, y musitando algunas cosas que parecían regaños extraños…aquello hizo que Beth rompiera en llanto, pues con nadie era así…solo con su padre.

-no te preocupes, no pasó nada-decía entre sollozos sentada en el sillón- Neville…él me cuido mucho… ¡fue todo un héroe!, y Draco…bueno…él se equivoco al principio, pero luego fue bueno…no me hizo nada…y…

Draco despertó después de que Neville le quitará el hechizo…

-¿qué hago aquí?

-buena pregunta, Malfoy…

-¡Weasley!-miró a Neville -¿qué pretendes…Longbottom?

-no iba a dejarte solo, Draco…éste es un lugar seguro.

-no para ellos-se puso de pie- si me encuentran a mí, también podrían hacerle daño a ellos-miraba a Beth abrazada de su padre- ¿no lo pensaste?

-no…

-ya veo…-Draco saludó a Remus con una mirada y reverencia rápida, y un esbozo de sonrisa para los demás- será mejor que me vaya…no puedo quedarme aquí, y ustedes no querrán que me quede.

-al menos come algo, chico- le dijo Molly que había llegado y oído esto último-no puedes irte, te ves débil…

-anda come, Draco…-dijo Neville sonriendo-no hemos comido en días…

-no empieces…estoy bien…solo…

-la poción te dejó débil a ti y a Beth…deben comer algo… ¡ya! –lo empujó a la mesa y lo sentó- ahora... ¡no hay excusas!

Draco no sabía que hacer, de pronto se vio lleno de atenciones de parte de todos…incluyendo a Hermione, que lo miraba mezcla de curiosidad y enfado…

-¿estas bien?

-si…gracias.

-come…ví esa poción, es fuerte…te haré más para que te cures…

-gracias…Gran…Hermione

Todos miraron a Draco asombrados…no podían creer lo que había dicho, ni siquiera tenían idea de que Draco supiera los nombres de las personas…y mucho menos, de los que él consideraba inferiores o "sangre sucia", como solía decirle a Hermione.

-de nada…Draco…-contestó Hermione aun asombrada sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Después de unas largas súplicas por parte de Molly y Remus; Beth acompañó a comer a Draco, que al tenerla al lado, tuvo la confianza suficiente para devorar la comida que Molly le servía, moría de hambre y poco le importaron sus refinados modales. Neville por su parte, los miraba atento, esperando el momento perfecto para explicarles a todos lo que había pasado con ellos en la Mansión.

-debo irme- dijo Draco al terminar de comer-no puedo quedarme…es peligroso, no…

-Draco…-Neville lo detuvo del brazo- no puedes irte, lo sabes.

-¡y es peligroso para tus amigos!-gritó furioso-no sería justo…que les pasara algo por mi culpa.

Ron veía a Draco con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que Draco fuera el mismo, y se dio cuenta de que algo realmente grande debió pasarle, para que cambiara tanto.

-Malfoy…-se acercó a él-no sé bien que pasa…pero si Voldemort te amenaza a ti también…estarás bien aquí.-miró a su madre y a Remus esperando una respuesta.

-tiene razón Ron, Draco-Remus lo miró decidido- estarás bien aquí…te doy mi palabra.

-gracias…-sin quitarle la vista de encima de Beth que lo seguía con la mirada empezó a caminar fuera de la casa-gracias pero no…no puedo quedarme… ¡ustedes no saben nada!

¡no saben lo que he hecho!, y lo que mi presencia aquí podría traerles.

-no, no sabemos Draco-Remus lo tomó del hombro- pero no será peor que estar ahí afuera esperando a que te pase algo, ¿no crees?

-no… ¡Neville di algo!

Neville negaba con la cabeza, no quería decir nada que pudiera molestar a Beth ni a sus amigos…pero Draco ya sacaba la varita del cinturón.

-¡diles lo que te hice! –bajó la varita al ver que Neville se acercaba con calma hacia él-anda…diles…-su voz se perdió en una especie de sollozo- lo que obligué a Beth a hacer… ¡diles para que se les quite estar ayudando a alguien como yo! – levantó la mirada y los vio a cada uno-¡no merezco que me ayuden!, y menos cuando sepan que le hice a ella.

-¿qué diablos hiciste Malfoy?-gritó Ron-¡me vas a decir ahora!

-¡Ron!-Hermione tuvo que detenerlo para que no se le fuera encima a Draco-¡detente!

-anda diles…-Draco trataba de gritarle a Neville, aunque solo le salían palabras mezcladas con llanto-diles como te torturé, cómo te amenacé con torturarla a ella para que volvieras a la Mansión, diles... –finalmente estalló con un grito que dejó helados a todos- ¡diles que la obligué para que se casara conmigo!

-¡Draco cállate!-Neville le lanzó otro hechizo a Draco y el otro cayó al suelo de nuevo inconsciente

-¿Neville es eso cierto?-Remus miraba a Beth con tristeza-¿es cierto?

-si, Draco me torturó y Beth…

Neville se quedó callado sin decir nada, todos lo miraban y le hacían preguntas…pero él ya no estaba en ese lugar, estaba recordando todo…cómo Draco los torturó, los chantajeó a ambos para lograr sus fines…ahora estaba tomando conciencia de todo el daño que Draco les había hecho. Neville corrió al lado de Beth y se arrodilló junto a ella…ahora sabía el gran daño al que Beth había sido expuesta…y eso le dolía más que todas las torturas hacía él…

-¡perdóname por favor! si yo no hubiera ido, él no te hubiera obligado

Ron trataba de poner en pie a Neville, pero él estaba decidido a quedarse ahí para toda la vida si fuera necesario…pero de pronto, el chico se levantó y corrió hacía Draco varita en mano…

_No debiste enseñarme tantas cosas de magia tenebrosa Malfoy… ¡ahora sé que puedo utilizarla contra ti!_ pensaba mientras apuntaba contra él, pero Neville no podía decir nada, sólo se limitó a levantar a Draco del suelo y luego lo puso en un sillón aun inconsciente.

-¡debí matarlo cuando pude!, antes de que le hiciera tanto daño.-le decía a Ron- pero dejé eso a un lado…y empecé a conocerlo…sólo estaba enfermo y confundido…pero no es un mal chico después de todo.

-¡Neville!

-Neville tiene razón…-Beth se levantó y corrió al lado de Remus- Draco me obligó, lo hice porque no podía soportar que le siguiera haciendo daño a Neville… ¡lo torturó demasiado!, y llegó a chantajearme con Harry también…pero luego él nos mostró que él también es una victima de Voldemort…y nos ha enseñado bastante…-abrazó a Remus con todas sus fuerzas-perdóname papito…no quería, pero no iba a dejar a Neville sufrir-los miró a todos-por favor…¡entiéndanme!

Fred y George fueron los primeros en correr hacía Beth para demostrarle su apoyo, casi arrebatándosela de los brazos a Remus…los dos la abrazaron y llenaron de cariños…las chicas los siguieron, y Ron las hizo a un lado para poder estar con su amiga un rato…y darle su apoyo, como ella siempre lo había hecho con él.

-¡Harry!-le dijo Beth a Ron en un murmullo- ¡él no me perdonará! ¿y si me rechaza?

-no lo hará-le contestó el otro con un abrazo-si se atreve, me las pagará… ¡verás!

Ron dejó a Beth con su padre, algo corría por su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante…

-¡Hermione!-la otra corrió a su lado, dejando a un atormentado Neville con los gemelos- ¿dónde estará Harry ahora?

-creo que dijo que estaría en el Colegio…buscando alguna pista que haya dejado Dumbledore, no sabe dónde más buscar… ¡Ron! ¿a dónde vas?

-por Harry…esto quiero decírselo yo, no quiero que la vaya a lastimar, Hermione…algo me dice que nuestra amiga, no soportaría el rechazo de Harry.

-te entiendo…y pienso lo mismo que tú, ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas-Hermione tomó su mano fuertemente-Ron…promete que te cuidarás…

-lo prometo, tú cuida de ellos…-miró a Draco aun dormido-también de él…no sé porqué…pero le creo…-se acercó a Hermione a punto de darle un beso, pero al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban, se hizo hacía atrás.- me voy…no tardo.

Ron no supo como llegó volando hasta las afueras del Colegio…se las ingenió para entrar y correr al despacho del Director…visto tan solo por los fantasmas, que creyeron que había perdido la razón…

-¡Harry!-gritaba enfrente de la gárgola-¡ábreme!

-pastel de manzana- le dijo Sir Nicholas que lo había seguido desde que llegó al Colegio- esa es la clave Ron.

-gracias…

Ron entró sin tocar al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore…recibiendo un regaño de los antiguos directores…

-¡Harry!

-¡Ron! –lo miraba asombrado-¿qué pasa?

-Beth y Neville volvieron…están bien, no te preocupes…pero hay algo que debo decirte, y quiero que lo tomes con calma…pero aquí no…-Ron miraba a los retratos muy pendientes, no quería que lo sucedido con Beth corriera de boca en boca - te digo en el camino…pero promete que no harás nada impulsivo, por favor.

-lo prometo…

Ron le explicó todo lo sucedido a Harry mientras se dirigían fuera del Colegio, Bill; que los alcanzó fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid, y aun sin saber nada, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Harry.

-¡lo mataré!, ¡lo torturaré como torturó a Neville!-gritaba el chico mientras subía a su escoba- debí hacerlo hace años…ese día, él que debió golpear a Malfoy, debí haber sido yo… ¡Neville fue demasiado blando!

-no me importa lo que hagas con Malfoy, Harry…me preocupa que harás con Beth…no soportará tu rechazo, prométeme que la cuidarás, que no la rechazarás.

-¿crees que yo sería capaz de hacer eso?...no Ron…jamás podría hacerle eso, y menos sabiendo las razones por la cuales lo hizo.

-prométemelo Harry, yo no quiero que sufra más aun, ella es muy sensible aunque lo niegue…nos necesita mucho, -puso las manos en los hombros de Harry-te necesita mucho.

Sin decir nada más; Harry y Ron volaron a la Madriguera, Ron temía que Harry matara a Draco al momento de verlo, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de decirle que la seguridad del chico, dependía de ellos.

-¿dónde está Malfoy?-fue lo primero que preguntó Harry al entrar a la Madriguera-¡alguien dígame!

-arriba, descansando…-le respondió Hermione un poco asustada-y Beth está con el Profesor Lupin y Neville en la habitación.

-¡gracias!-sin esperar a que le dijeran más, subió corriendo a encontrarse con Malfoy, pero al ver a Beth; que sentada frente la puerta, lo miraba con sus bellos ojos azules bien abiertos, se le quitó el coraje y corrió al lado de su amiga.

-¡Harry!-Beth ocultó la cara tras las manos- perdóname…no…no quise hacerlo por gusto…déjame explicarte por favor.

Harry la abrazó dulcemente, mientras Remus y Neville los miraban con caras tristes.

-no digas más…Ron me explicó todo, no tienes que pedir perdón por nada…-Harry buscó los ojos de Beth-sé por qué lo hiciste…fue muy valiente, y la que debe perdonarme eres tú…no debí dejarte sola.

-Harry…no le hagas nada-Beth adivinó las intenciones de Harry en sus ojos-por favor, él nos necesita… ¡hazlo por mí por favor!

-¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-yo…

Harry la abrazó fuertemente…

-yo sé porqué…porque eres muy buena, y solo por ti no lo mato…pero ganas no me faltan.

Harry empezó a gritar en las escaleras para que Draco saliera de donde estuviera…

-¡Malfoy!-Harry se acercó a él con su varita apuntando al cuello del muchacho- no te mato nada más porque no quiero que Beth sufra… ¿entendiste?

-si…y te comprendo…yo tampoco quiero que sufra…por eso me voy…porque…-Draco cayó al suelo sujetando su cabeza-porque si estoy aquí…Voldemort…-sostenía su cabeza con fuerza lanzando gritos de dolor- está leyendo mi mente…será mejor que me vaya…

-¡Malfoy!

-es lo mejor, Potter…no sabes de lo que es capaz…le hará daño a todos aquí…

-entonces vete…

-lo haré…-se sujetó de Harry fuertemente-cuídala Potter…algo me dice que nos veremos pronto…y esta vez…

-¿esta vez qué?

-estaré de tu lado…te lo juro.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco se detuvo enfrente de la habitación donde Beth y Neville estaban…no quería despedirse de ella, sabría que no podría dejarla…la amaba demasiado para hacerlo, pero también pensaba en su bienestar. Los días que habían estado juntos habían sido los más felices de su vida…

-Beth-entró a la habitación- quiero decirte algo.

-no hace falta… ¿te iras?

-tengo que irme-miró a Neville, que al ver la cara de Draco, decidió dejarlos hablar a solas-no quiero…pero si Voldemort esta leyendo mi mente…como sé que lo ha estado haciendo desde que llegué…solo los pongo en peligro, es cuestión de tiempo para que mande a alguien por mí…mejor le ahorro la molestia.

-pero…-Beth puso sus manos sobre las de Draco-si vas te matará…no quiero que te pase eso, no quiero que te lastimen.

-jamás pensé que pensaras así sobre mí, después de todo…

-olvídalo…yo lo olvidaré, solo recordaré los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, ¿los recuerdas? –le dio un beso-el beso que me diste en el corredor a tu sala común, el beso al lado del lago, -Beth sacó algo de una pequeña caja-el lindo obsequio de Navidad que me diste, el beso en tu casa…y lo más especial, la manera cómo nos demostraste que eres un buen chico y que puedes ser un gran amigo…-volvió a darle un beso, pero esta vez más largo sin dejar de tomar sus manos- cierra los ojos Draco, tengo algo para ti.

Beth había arreglado rápidamente lo que quedaba del dije de dragón; ahora un pequeño pedazo de oro, en forma de corazón, para dárselo a Draco como obsequio por haberla dejado regresar a casa.

-ábrelos, espero te guste.

Draco miró la pequeña pieza de oro colgando en su cuello…sentía algo muy fuerte al tocarlo…como si algo muy cálido lo llenara por dentro.

-es…

-más bien era, lamento haberlo lanzado al fuego…no sé cómo lo recuperaste, pero ahora te acordarás de mí cuando lo veas…tiene una inscripción…-le dio la vuelta al corazón-así sabrás que no estás solo, tienes mi cariño…

-me gustaría algún día, tener más que tu cariño, pero sé que no podré obtenerlo al menos que demuestre que he cambiado.

-has cambiado.

-quiero demostrarlo más…es por eso que me voy, no quiero meterlos en problemas a ti, ni a nadie de esta familia…

-¿ahora ves lo que yo defiendo tanto y lo que tú menospreciabas?

-sí, y lamento haberlo hecho…

-que te arrepientas muestra que has cambiado…y si sigues así…-sonrió-creo que no lo pensaría dos veces contigo… ¡podría ser Malfoy! –le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, como hacía con sus amigos - quien sabe… ¿no crees?

-¿en serio?

-claro…-lo besó-si me prometes que tendríamos una casa como ésta, un montón de niñitos, y tú jamás volverías a ser el antiguo Draco.

Draco sonreía al escucharla, era como si pudiera ver la imagen en su cabeza, y eso le daba mucha esperanza…

-deja que sobrevivamos a esto, pero esa promesa te la cumplo con mucho gusto-miró con una sonrisa a Beth y a su alrededor-…pero al menos me alegro de que podamos ser amigos.

-yo también… ¿amigos?-Beth extendió su mano para que Draco la tomara.

-claro…-Draco estrechó su mano con cariño-nos veremos pronto-besó sus manos y escondió su cara en ellas.-esta vez, cuando vuelva, estarás orgulloso de mí…jamás volverá el viejo Draco, lo prometo.

-no más promesas, Draco…solo hazlo.

Se despidió de ella con un largo beso, y corrió a despedirse de Neville…

-cuídala.

-lo haré-Neville estrechó la mano de Draco-cuidate, amigo.

-no te preocupes, no le daré el gusto a Voldemort de matarme…cuida a tus amigos, son buenas personas…espero que algún día me perdonen.

-lo harán…tú lo has dicho, son buenas personas.

-tengan cuidado…-se dirigió a todos-les agradezco su ayuda y protección.

-ten cuidado, Draco-Remus le abrió la puerta y el chico salió corriendo para desaparecer en medio del campo.

-¿crees que lo volveremos a ver pronto?-Ron parecía no creer, que el Draco de toda la vida, fuera el mismo que acababa de irse.

-sí, lo veremos pronto…y quiero creer; que lo que me dijo de estar de nuestro lado, sea cierto.

-Harry…

-¿si Ron?

-¡dile a Beth que la quieres de una vez por todas!…no sé, yo que tú no esperaba más…

-¡Ron!

-es la verdad, ¿no?, la quieres…díselo…no esperes…de hoy en adelante todo será una batalla por la vida, que sepa que la quieres antes de que sea tarde.

-¿por qué dices todo eso?

-porque los dos son mis amigos, y no quiero que sufran…además, deberías tomar lo que pasó con Malfoy, como una advertencia.

-¿cómo?

-si no le dices lo que sientes, algún día te arrepentirás y la habrás perdido para siempre.

-¿desde cuando hablas así?-Harry reía al ver a Ron viendo la ventana tan insistentemente-creo que eso del "ojo interno" te ha mal influenciado.

-¡ríete si quieres Harry!, pero no se necesita tener un "ojo interno" para darse cuenta de esas cosas, son muy visibles…además; a los dos los conozco muy bien, y la verdad son tan transparentes; que no necesito usar nada de la clase de adivinación, para darme cuenta de su futuro.

Harry miraba a Ron bastante asombrado; sabía que su amigo era inteligente, ¿pero tan perceptible? eso no lo sabía…y parecía que durante su ausencia, Ron hubiera descubierto cosas que para él, eran aun un gran misterio.

-¿Ron?-dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima-cuando te refieres a un futuro…

-¿quieres saber si me refiero a un futuro juntos?, ¿tú y ella?-Ron dirigió la mirada a su amiga que venía bajando las escaleras.-bueno, eso depende…

-¿de?-Harry bajó la voz para que ella no lo escuchara

-para empezar…

-si, ya sé…depende de Voldemort…

-no depende de él, Harry…depende de que tú abras los ojos, y que dejes de alejarte de las personas, por miedo a lo que les pudiera pasar…porque sé que por eso lo haces-Ron miró a su amiga sentarse sola en la sala-en eso tú y Malfoy se parecen, los dos se alejan para evitar conflictos, y hablando de Malfoy…si él cambiara realmente, ¿qué haremos?

-aceptarlo, supongo…

-¿Harry?... ¿hablas en serio?

-¿por qué no?

-¿qué hay de eso de un mortífago siempre es un mortífago?…o ¿cómo era?

-supongo que por nuestros amigos-la miró sentada leyendo algo muy atentamente, Harry supo que era la carta de Sirius-podríamos hacer una excepción… ¿no crees?, -Ron asintió con una sonrisa- además, el caso de Malfoy es diferente, y bueno…-Harry se calló algo que recordó de su última plática con Beth "_deberíamos hacerlo por Dumbledore, por todo lo que él nos enseñó"- _talvez, sea momento de confiar en él…él también esta contra Voldemort, ya veremos que pasa después…

Harry no sabía si creer lo que él había dicho, para Sirius; un mortífago siempre era un mortífago, Snape era la prueba viviente de eso, y muy en el fondo, no creía la redención de Draco.

Pero había algo que cambiada todo…Draco se había ganado la confianza de Neville. Aquello era una prueba mucho más fuerte que cualquier acto anterior de maldad, pues Neville, era demasiado noble, y si lo había logrado ganar, no había razones por las cuales desconfiar de Draco.

Si Beth había sufrido por la separación de Draco; del que no tenían noticias, la separación de Neville, la tenía bastante deprimida y enojada. Neville y Ginny; habían sido llevados al Colegio por Bill, que no volvió hasta asegurarse de que ninguno pudiera escaparse, y asegurándose de darles motivos bastante fuertes para quedarse.

-les dije que ustedes estarían bien-repetía durante la cena, al ver la cara triste de los que se habían quedado-les dije que yo cuidaría de cada uno personalmente…Neville me hizo prometerlo hasta al cansancio y Ginny lo mismo…pensé que no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que se los jurara.

-y Bill…-Hermione volvió a interrumpir la cena del muchacho-¿todo está bien por ahí?

-ya les dije…y se los repito…todo esta bien ahí, no tienen porque temer, y si tanto se preocupan… ¿por qué no regresan? ¡tan fácil como eso!

-¡por que no!-gritaron Beth y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-si, ya sé… "no volverán sin Dumbledore" –imitó el sonido de las voces de los dos chicos-no lo tienen que repetir, me lo sé hasta el cansancio….pero, ¿no se dan cuenta?…es el primer año en que ninguno de ustedes desea ir al Colegio, antes teníamos que traerlos a la casa a la fuerza.

Los cuatro se miraron y trataron de guardar la tranquilidad ante los ojos acusadores de Bill, él tenía razón; amaban el Colegio y morían por volver, en especial, Beth y Harry. El Colegio había sido su hogar, pero ahora lo sentían vacío…y por extraño que sonara; lo sentían sin magia, al no tener a Dumbledore.

Aquél era el primer día de Septiembre más difícil y triste que habían tenido, las chicas no pudieron evitar suspirar de vez en cuando; ambas eran muy estudiosas y extrañaban las clases, pero ahora solo pensaban en Ginny y Neville, y lo mucho que les hacían falta.

-será mejor ponernos a buscar esas reliquias que faltan…los horrocrux que hacen falta para acabar con ese…-Beth se calló el insulto que pensaba-con Voldemort de una vez por todas.

-si, pero no sé como seguir buscando…-Harry la miraba toda concentrada en los libros que habían traído de casa de Draco.

-debemos ayudarte los tres, no puedes hacerlo tú solo…además-miró a Hermione- tenemos a la más lista de todo Hogwarts, deben extrañarte mucho allá.

-a ti también-le contestó la otra-Seamus, Dean, las chicas…los fantasmas, las clases…extraño todo.

Las dos chicas miraban hacía afuera con aire nostálgico, pero no dejaban de sonreír, Harry y Ron las miraban embobados, les gustaba verlas tan pensativas.

-si, yo también, Hermione… con decirte que hasta extraño a Peeves, a Filch, la clase de Historia de la Magia, la Señora Gorda…y claro, las dulces criaturas de Hagrid- las dos chicas rieron sacando a los chicos de su trance-nuestros amigos están bien, están seguros…ahora solo nos debemos preocupar por algo…pero tiene razón Harry, ¿dónde más podemos buscar?

-ni idea…-los chicos las miraban orgullosos sin dejar de buscar en libros.

-Harry sólo esta seguro de lo de Slytherin, sabe lo de Hufflepuff, pero no sabemos…ni remotamente, como puede ser… ¿que será lo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw?-Beth escribía todo lo que sabían- ¡Dumbledore debió haber dejado más pistas!, estoy segura…y más…

-¿más qué?

-más –los miró como si no supiera como fueran a reaccionar-si sabía que iba a morir… ¡no te iba a dejar solo y sin un camino trazado Harry!

-¿por qué crees que sabía que iba a morir?

-he pensado mucho en lo que pasó esa noche…lo que contaste sobre Dumbledore, y he pensado mucho en Draco.

-¿y?... ¿qué tiene que ver Malfoy aquí?-gritó Harry-¿piensas defenderlo?, ¿después de todo lo que nos ha hecho? –gritó-¿de lo qué te ha hecho a ti?

-dilo Harry…-Hermione y Ron los miraban asustados-di que piensas que soy una traidora, no será la primera vez que lo digas…-Beth dejó caer el libro al suelo-¿lo recuerdas? cuando supiste el supuesto papel que tuvo mi padre, en la muerte de tus padres…

Harry la vio apenado…aquél día había estado tan molesto… que al descubrir que Beth era hija de Sirius, le gritó que era una traidora…que ella lo había estado metiendo al Colegio con la finalidad de matarlo. …aun no entendía como lo había perdonado, y eso le hacía pensar en el amor que ella le tenía, y que él no podía corresponder aun.

-¡Beth!-la chica tomó su escoba, y salió de la casa pese a los gritos de Harry.

-iré con ella…-Ron, como lo había prometido, no la iba a dejar sola y salió tras ella.

-será mejor que no vuelvas a tocar el tema de Draco enfrente de ella, Harry…-le dijo Hermione que miró a Beth y Ron jugando sobre las escobas-es obvio que esta triste…-sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo- es carta de Moody al Profesor Lupin...

-¿ahora lees correspondencia ajena?

-en realidad…el Profesor Lupin me dejó leerla, solo dice que no tienen noticias de Draco, que piensa que…lo peor ha sucedido ya.-Hermione tragó saliva y ahogó un sollozo- él no me simpatizó nunca…fue terrible conmigo, Harry…pero ese día me mostró que podía cambiar -le dio el pergamino a Harry- no quiero que muera…-negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su amiga- no… ¡sería terrible!, ¿te imaginas a Beth?, ¿como lo tomaría?...él la adoraba…eso no puedes negárselo, Harry…

Harry abrió el pergamino…

_Remus…me temo que no hay noticias, hemos atrapado a varios mortífagos…nadie ha sabido decir nada sobre el muchacho._

_Alastor._

_P.D-de Liz tampoco sabemos nada, lo siento._

-¿Liz?

-si, la madre de Beth está como espía con Voldemort, eso se lo escuché decir al profesor.

-¿por eso es que nunca está?

-si, debe ser de las más cercanas…muy buena bruja para que Voldemort no pueda leer su mente.

-claro…-Harry miró a Hermione curioso, ella le contestó la mirada- si Harry…yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no quiero dudar…-se calló cuando Beth entró riendo con Ron- no por su bien…

-Ron y yo estuvimos pensando-los otros dos los miraron atentos- será mejor que busquemos en los lugares donde ya sabes…-Beth corrió al lado de Harry y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, como si estuviera planeando una travesura y no algo arriesgado-visitar todos los lugares donde haya estado Voldemort…el Colegio para empezar.

Hermione la miró alegre, parecía que estaban leyendo la mente de la otra…

-iré contigo…-le dijo la otra muy decidida-sea lo que sea Beth, voy…

-¡vamos entonces!

-¿están locas? –les gritó Ron-eso hay que planearlo…no podemos entrar al Colegio así como así…tiene muchos hechizos, debemos armar un plan…-trató de no reírse- capaz y nos atrapan y nos obligan a quedarnos, además…-miró a Beth enojado- no irán solas…iremos con ustedes… ¡ya te lo dije!

-nadie dijo que iríamos solas, Ron…-Beth alcanzó la mano de Ron que estaba agitando como loco- ustedes vendrán, y no olvidemos a Ginny-Beth se puso un poco roja y tartamudeó un poco- y a Neville…están adentro…aunque sería mejor no meterlos en esto…

-estoy de acuerdo con ella-Harry hizo que los otros abrieran los ojos como platos- será mejor no meterlos, pero conociéndolos…-rió- no nos dejaran la diversión para nosotros solos.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione al ver que Beth y Harry lo tomaban como juego y no como algo importante.

-calma Hermione, tenemos el Mapa, la vieja capa de mi padre, y…

-nada más… ¡esto no es un juego Harry! es serio…debemos estar informados, buscaré algo que pueda servirnos sobre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw…investigaré hasta como se llamaban sus mascotas, si es necesario.-miró a Ron-¿me ayudas Ron?...y ustedes…-miró a los dos chicos que sonreían-ustedes planeen una estrategia y escríbanle a los chicos.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba planeado para irrumpir esa misma noche; como delincuentes, en su querido Colegio…pero recibirían más apoyo de lo que pensaron, los gemelos se sumaron al plan, y en Hogwarts; el viejo ejército de Dumbledore, encabezado por Neville y Ginny, estaban esperando su llegada.

-eso es maravilloso…supongo que tendrán a Filch controlado… ¿y que haremos después?-preguntó Ron llenó de emoción, aunque un poco avergonzado por entrar al Colegio como vil ladrón.

-Beth y yo iremos a Godric's Hollow…ustedes; irán a Grimmauld Place, ahí los alcanzaremos…de ahí iremos al cementerio donde murió Cedric.-miró a Beth un poco tímido- investigaremos dónde esta Draco, y con eso, Voldemort.

Beth ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba en los planes de Harry, que se tomara el tiempo de saber sobre Draco…aunque claro, él era el único que podría decir donde estaba Voldemort...

Al acercarse la hora, los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos, y se miraban con una sonrisa para llenarse de valor…

-¿Beth?-Harry la miró preocupado- ¿estas bien?

-si…pensaba en Draco,…espero que este vivo, espero que este a salvo.

-vamos entonces…

-los espero afuera de la Casa de los Gritos-dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa…-Beth sacó su Nimbus, seguida por Ron que se llevaría la escoba de Bill, y Harry, que encabezaba el trío en la Saeta.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, vieron a Hermione acompañada por los gemelos, y por alguien más, que de lejos no reconocieron, hasta llegar al suelo…

-¿pensaban que los iba a esperar adentro del Colegio pensando que podría salir algo mal?, no, me he vuelto muy paranoico para eso…tomé todas las precauciones posibles.-les dijo Neville al verlos asombrados por su presencia.

-¡Neville! –Beth saltó de su escoba al suelo, y corrió hacia él- ¿estás bien? ¿cómo supiste lo del Sauce?

-Fred y George… les escribí, ellos me contaron-la abrazó con fuerzas y sin soltarla, miró a Hermione- hice todo lo que me pediste, Hermione…todo esta más que listo.

-¿y los profesores?

-bueno…ellos están…-sonrió malévolamente como lo haría Draco- ¿cómo decirlo?, creo que tomaron una muy poderosa poción para dormir, en lugar de té…ya sabes, no deberían confiarle eso a un estudiante reconocido por sus accidentes en la clase de pociones.

-¡Neville!-todos lo miraban asombrados mientras entraban a la casa-¿tú los pusiste a dormir?

-¡sí!…con ayuda de los demás, los fantasmas, y los obedientes elfos que llenaron las tazas.

Fred y George estrecharon las manos de Neville y le dieron palmadas en la espalda…Beth escuchaba a Fred, decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él…y ella compartía ese sentimiento de orgullo, de una manera muy especial.

Pero al momento de entrar al Colegio, olvidó sus problemas románticos para dedicarse al plan, luego pensaría en Harry y Neville, y claro…en saber si Draco estaba bien, y lo más importante… ¿dónde?

-nos dividiremos-dijo Hermione mientras revisaba el Mapa del Merodeador-Beth, Ginny, Fred y yo, iremos hacía la torre de Ravenclaw, Luna nos espera ahí. ¿no es cierto Neville?

-si, y Seamus esta en la casa común de Gryffindor…Dean, afuera del Despacho de Dumbledore con Sir Nicholas; Justin, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, y Dobby, listos en las cocinas para unirse a nosotros…-miro a Harry-todos están dispuestos a ayudar, Harry.

-nos faltaría un Slytherin para las mazmorras…

-por eso no te preocupes…-dijo Neville muy seguro de si mismo-lo tengo controlado.

-¿y si los demás se dan cuenta?-preguntó Hermione asustada.-haremos ruido, habrá muchos fuera de su casa… ¿si nos descubren?

-cuando dije que se me pasó la dosis con la poción para dormir…hablaba en serio, por otra parte…los nombrados ayudantes están dispuestos a pagar el castigo-le dio un rápido abrazo a Beth y se dirigió a los muchachos- bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, no tenemos toda la noche.

En las escaleras; el grupo se dividió, aunque las chicas aun no entendían, porqué Hermione había separado a los inseparables gemelos, pero sabían que tenía una poderosa razón para hacerlo. Fred, a pesar de no tener a su hermano; estaba cómodo con las chicas y venía presumiendo de su suerte, alzando a Beth sobre sus hombros, y adulando a su "hermosa y mandona líder", como había nombrado a Hermione.

Al llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw; Luna los esperaba contenta, abrió la puerta de su casa común, y ayudó con lo que fuera hasta encontrar al menos una pista, de lo que pudieran estar buscando.

Hermione probó que las habilidades de Fred eran perfectas para la ocasión; ya que conocía medios muggles bastante eficaces, para irrumpir en cualquier parte, y que George les ayudaría a los chicos de igual manera. Aunque en el caso de Fred…parecía estar más entretenido haciendo bromas a Luna, y buscando cualquier forma de hacer sonreír a Beth.

-¡esto es más que imposible!…-se quejaba Hermione-no tengo idea…para empezar, de lo que estamos buscando…un medallón, un bastón, una copa… ¡qué podrá ser!

-algo que Riddle…hubiera podido robar y esconder con facilidad, y que nadie sospechara de él…salvo Dumbledore, claro-dijo Beth al ver un retrato de la fundadora de la casa y sin dejar de suspirar- me pregunto si los chicos encontraron algo…estaba pensando… ¿si acaso los fundadores, aparte de Slytherin, no tendrían un lugar secreto?, ¿cómo una cámara secreta sin monstruo?

-podría ser…-Hermione la miró mientras caminaba hacía la salida- ¿a dónde vas? –le dijo Hermione a Beth-tratando de no gritar para no despertar a nadie.

-ya vengo…

-Fred... ¡ve con ella!

-no hay necesidad…-dijo la chica sin mirar atrás, pero Fred ya iba detrás suyo; con la clave de la entrada a la sala, escrita en un pergamino para que pudieran volver.

-no hay necesidad de que vengas a cuidarme, Fred…estaré bien…

-claro…eso dices…pero…

-tengo la mala costumbre de desaparecer

-así es…

-y la muy mala costumbre de ser encontrada por los malos

-también

Beth sonrió al ver a Fred atrás de ella, dando un paso por dos de ella, cuidándola hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Beth sintió gran nostalgia al ver a la Señora Gorda, y más; al entrar a la sala, donde siempre se había sentido muy segura, al lado de sus amigos.

-¡Beth!-gritó Seamus al verla, y los dos corrieron a saludarse con un gran abrazo-te extrañamos mucho…

-vamos, apenas llevas un día aquí…

-lo sé, ¿pero no tiene que pasar más tiempo para extrañarte o si?

-¡yo también te he extrañado mucho Seamus!-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

Beth se apenó cuando recordó lo sucedido con Draco, pero la sonrisa dulce de Neville le dijo que Seamus no sabía nada, y eso la tranquilizó.

-Harry… ¿puedes venir conmigo?

-claro…-Harry y Beth salieron de la sala rápidamente-¿qué pasa?

-llévame a la Cámara Secreta…

-¿qué?

-talvez haya algo ahí, ¿no?

Harry tomó su mano y corrió rumbo al baño de Myrtle… ya ahí, tras saludar a la fantasma, Harry empezó a hablar pársel para abrir la cámara, aunque pudo ver que a Beth le dio un poco de miedo escuchar aquello… a la pobre niña, se le erizaba la piel al oírlo…y de imaginar a Voldemort haciendo lo mismo, más aun.

-dame la mano…Lizzie-sonrió Harry, mientras ella la tomaba decidida-ya no hay nada ahí abajo, pero no te separes de mí.

-no lo haré, Harry.

Beth le iba pisando los talones de Harry, fuertemente sostenida de su mano, y aunque el chico ya le había descrito la Cámara; le daba una sensación muy extraña, como de opresión y miedo…uno que jamás había experimentado, y de nuevo se imaginaba a Voldemort…y más se aferraba a Harry.

-tengo miedo, Harry.

Harry la acercó a él, abrazándola con cariño y hablándole con mucha seguridad…

-todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo ¿esta bien?

-si, eso me tranquiliza-a pesar de desear tanto el contacto con Harry, ella se alejó sin soltar su mano- empecemos a buscar…

-¿qué?

-no sé…-dijo ella desanimada- ¿qué es eso?-señaló al frente.

-es por donde salía el basilisco.

-ah…-Beth miraba cada rincón bastante atenta, alzaba la varita cada vez que escuchaba un ruido extraño.-Harry… ¿podrías contarme de nuevo como destruiste el diario de Riddle?-lo miraba fijamente tratando de no mostrarse con miedo-no sé, pero saber que ese maldito puede ser destruido…me da calma.

-fue ahí-Harry señaló una mancha en el suelo-ahí, fue donde usé el diente del basilisco para destruir el diario-y ahí-señaló lo que alguna vez fue la cabeza de la criatura-y ahí esta lo que queda…aun recuerdo cuando incrusté la espada de Gryffindor en su boca…-la miró sonreír y sus miradas se cruzaron emocionadas.

-¡la espada de Godric Gryffindor!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Harry tomó la mano de Beth y corrieron hacía la entrada por donde habían llegado…se tomaron de las manos y levantaron las varitas…

-¡Ascendio! –los dos ascendieron hasta la entrada de la cámara, y salieron hacía el despacho de Dumbledore con la mirada asombrada de Myrtle sobre ellos.

-espera, Harry-Beth se detuvo en las escaleras al séptimo piso- si vamos a hurtar una espada…será bueno poner otra en su lugar…

Beth caminó por el corredor mientras decía algo que Harry no entendía, la puerta al Cuarto de los Menesteres se abrió, ella entró corriendo, y salió a los pocos minutos con una espada en las manos.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-Harry miraba la espada asombrado-es igual…es una réplica…estoy seguro, la recuerdo bien… ¿cómo le hiciste?

-ni idea, no sé… ¿magia?-rió- hay cosas que me suceden, que no logro explicarme aun-le dijo la otra con una enorme sonrisa, mientras al correr hacia la oficina, la blandía como todo un maestro espadachín- esta espada, solo la ví una vez, en tercer año…cuando Fudge me interrogó en el Despacho de Dumbledore, si no es exacta…al menos servirá para engañar a la vista…mientras usamos la original. ¿no crees?

-si, creo que funcionará muy bien-Harry la detuvo antes de que atravesara la pobre de Dean con ella

-¡Dean!-gritó emocionada al verlo- ¿te da gusto verme? –miró al simpático fantasma atrás del chico-¡Sir Nicholas!, que gusto me da verlo

-Beth, es un placer verte de nuevo…estaré vigilando aquí…no tarden.-respondió Sir Nicholas despegando su casi cortada cabeza, como era su costumbre.

Dean la abrazó rápidamente, pero fue un abrazo lleno de cariño y muy protector, como él siempre había sido con ella.

-me da gusto verte…ahora vamos…-miró la espada- sea lo que sea que vengamos a hacer aquí…no tenemos tiempo… ¡ranas de chocolate!

Dean se quedó en la puerta pendiente de cualquier aviso de Sir Nicholas, mientras los dos chicos, sin despertar a los retratos, cambiaron las espadas rápidamente, y buscaron en las repisas alguna otra pista útil

-ya estuviste aquí, Harry…creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí ¿o si? -dijo Beth mientras miraba el Sombrero Seleccionador que era el único que parecía estar despierto.

-creo que tienes razón, será mejor irnos.-tomó la mano de la chica y se dispuso a salir, pero el Sombrero los detuvo con una tos bastante ruidosa.

-¿por qué no revisan ahí?-y con su punta señaló al armario.

Harry abrió las puertas, y sólo encontró el Pensadero…

-¿el Pensadero?-dijo este extrañado-no podremos llevárnoslo…

-nadie dijo que se lo llevaran… ¿por qué no lo usan?

-¿nosotros?-Beth interrumpió mientras veía el Pensadero atentamente-no tenemos mucho tiempo…nuestros amigos nos esperan-Beth le hizo una reverencia al Sombrero-usted disculpe las molestias, no quisimos despertarlo... ¡vamos Harry, nos esperan!

-ellos sabrán esperar…además, ahora todos duermen… ¿son lo suficiente valientes para buscar en una memoria?

-¿de quién es la memoria?-preguntó Harry un poco molesto.

-cuando entren lo sabrán…confíen…y talvez, encuentren algo muy agradable.-dijo con su voz enigmática, que a Beth le sonó muy parecida a la de Dumbledore, y dirigió su mirada al retrato del Director… ¿acaso había sonreído?

-Harry…-jaló su manga sin dejar de mirar el rostro dulce de Albus Dumbledore-creo que deberíamos ir…le diré a Dean que mande un recado con Dobby…para que nos esperen.

-no, dile a Dean que les diga que se vayan…que los alcanzaremos en Grimmauld Place.

-pero –Beth no quiso dudar de la decisión de Harry-…esta bien…-y corrió a darle el recado a Dean.

Ron y los chicos ya se habían reunido con las chicas en el momento en que Dean llevó el recado, pero no les pareció nada bueno la idea dejarlos solos, y volver a la Madriguera sin ellos.

-de todos modos, -dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa de ser atrapada-nos dijeron que los alcanzáramos en Grimmauld…podríamos irnos para allá.

-si ustedes van…-dijo Neville decidido-yo también.

-y yo-le hizo segunda Ginny.

-no puedes Ginebra-le dijo Ron molesto-si mamá se entera, me mata a mí, dirá que te vine a sacar del Colegio.

-no tiene porqué enterarse…si ustedes pueden venir aquí y salir sin ser vistos…Neville y yo podemos ir también y volver…

-no creo que sea una buena idea Ginny, Ron tiene razón-todos miraron a Hermione- podría traernos más problemas, a nosotros no nos dicen nada pero…a ustedes podrían expulsarlos y eso no conviene a la causa.

-¿cuál causa?-contestó molesta Ginny- no hay causa, y ayudamos más con ustedes, que encerrados aquí.

-en eso tienes razón, pero…

-ya ves, no hay razones…-Ginny miró a Neville que parecía estar muy decidido-¿o no opinas lo mismo?

-si, pero talvez Hermione tenga un punto…esta vez hay que pensar en lo que podríamos hacer en el Colegio-miró a Ginny enfadarse-tranquila Ginny, no digo que no este de acuerdo contigo, lo estoy…pero será mejor que al menos por unos días…

-¿unos días qué Neville?-le decía la otra a punto de gritar.

-que por unos días, tus padres y mi abuela, crean que nos hemos olvidado de cualquier idea de ayudar en asuntos propios de aurores y la Orden… ¿no crees?, talvez se confiarían de que nos hemos olvidado por completo de esas ideas, y sea más fácil prepararnos y estar listos cuando nos necesiten.

-pensándolo de esa forma-sonrió-tienes mucha razón, me parece una buena idea.

-bueno que así sea…estaremos en contacto con ustedes-se dirigió a Hermione-para lo que se necesite…cualquier cosa estaremos listos para salir de aquí cuando sea necesario.

-gracias Neville, -le dijo Ron mientras se despedía de su hermana y sus amigos que se habían quedado atrás, para dejarlos hablar.

-cuídense mucho los dos, nosotros estaremos bien y cuidaremos a Harry y Beth.

-gracias Hermione-se despidió el chico con un abrazo fuerte-tengan cuidado, no se preocupen por nosotros.

Ron y Hermione se despidieron de todos con un poco de tristeza, añoraban estar en el Colegio pero sabían donde tenían que estar…ayudando a Harry para acabar con Voldemort, y así; talvez, poder continuar con su vida y sus estudios en su adorado Colegio. Después de salir por el Sauce Boxeador, se dirigieron a la Madriguera, ahí esperarían noticias sobre sus amigos…pero solo pensaban en el recado que les mandó Beth, sabía que se refería al Pensadero, pero ansiaban saber de quien era la memoria.

-sigo sin estar de acuerdo…-Beth miraba el Pensadero muy atenta-no sé…debo admitir que soy una cobarde de primera, y que esto me pone los nervios de punta… esa sustancia gris es la memoria ¿no?

-así es-Harry la tomó de la mano-estaré contigo…te prometo que no te pasará nada.

-no es eso…es que…esto de meterse en la cabeza de otros…¿de quién será la memoria? podría ser de McGonagall ella esta siempre aquí…-se dirigió al Sombrero con muchas reverencias como lo haría Dobby- disculpe usted…la Maestra McGonagall…ella puso la memoria, ¿no es así?

-si…-Beth sonrió-pero no…-la sonrisa desapareció-ella la puso, pero no es su memoria…es de alguien más.

-¿de quién?

-no lo sé…a pesar de estar en este lugar, no sé a quien pertenece esa memoria…pero puedo suponer de que se trata de alguien, cuya única intención es ayudar.

-de nuevo…muchas gracias.-Beth resopló, haciendo que los cabellos que cubrían su rostro se movieran, y luego volvió al lado de Harry-estamos como en un principio, para variar; muchos misterios, mensajes enigmáticos y poco tiempo para entenderlos… lo que solo nos deja una salida-Beth tomó la mano de Harry fuertemente-estoy lista, vamos…

Los dos se metieron a aquella memoria, sin saber a quien pertenecía y sin idea de lo que podrían descubrir, sabían que lo que fuera no estaría totalmente visible, tendrían que leer entre líneas, y luego de intentar averiguar por si mismos…correr al lado de Hermione, para que les ayudara a resolverlo completamente…

Beth miraba el lugar a donde llegaron con calma, aquello no se parecía a lo que ella pensaba, ella creía que estar en una memoria, era como ver en una bola de cristal…donde todo se veía en medio de la neblina, y había que interpretarlo…pero no…todo era muy claro, y tangible…aquello no era tan extraño, como creía.

-Harry… ¿ya te diste cuenta de dónde estamos?

-si…en el Colegio, pero en qué tiempo, no lo sé…

-que te parece… durante los exámenes, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-¿cómo sabes?

-mira…-Beth jaló la manga de Harry para señalarle una fila de estudiantes de Gryffindor, que se unieron a otros, de las otras casas, en la puerta del Comedor.

Los dos chicos miraron como entraban de dos en dos a hacer sus exámenes, al finalizar, se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo…

-bueno algo es seguro-dijo Harry-no es la memoria de McGonagall, sino hubiéramos entrado con ella.

-entonces es la de Hagrid…-Beth tomó la mano de Harry, y caminaron tras él.

Llegaron a su cabaña, quisieron entrar pero tampoco era Hagrid…

-¡esto me confunde!...y me marea-dijo Beth mirando como el escenario cambiaba rápidamente- McGonagall no era, Hagrid tampoco… ¿quién entonces?

-¿qué te parece Firenze?-Harry señaló al centauro que caminaba justo enfrente de ellos

-¿eh?-Beth sentía como si la tierra la hiciera avanzar-creo que tienes razón…es Firenze.

Los dos chicos dejaron que Firenze los llevara, aunque la calma del centauro los puso nerviosos, sino se equivocaban…estaba a punto de amanecer, pronto el Colegio volvería a la normalidad, y ellos estarían en problemas.

-Firenze-se escuchó una voz tras ellos que les llenó el corazón de tranquilidad-me da gusto verte, aunque sinceramente, no esperaba verte en el bosque.

Beth y Harry, caminaron hacía su querido Profesor Dumbledore, querían abrazarlo pero sabían que era una memoria, y que se desvanecería al momento de tocarlo.

-solo daba un paseo profesor… ¿esperaba a alguien?

-si, así es…-dijo el Profesor, bajando sus lentes de media luna- espero que no te moleste que hablemos más tarde, te alcanzaré cuando termine mi plática.

-no hay problema, Profesor…estaré cerca si me necesita.

Los dos chicos no querían irse, querían quedarse al lado de Dumbledore…pero no sabían que Firenze se había quedado tan cerca y que eso les permitiría escuchar todo…

-Harry…

-¿qué?

-es Snape…

Harry se acercó al árbol dónde Beth estaba recargada, desde ahí podía escucharse todo a la perfección…

-no te preocupes Severus…aquí nadie nos escuchará.

-no estoy seguro…-Snape dirigió la mirada hacía donde ellos estaban, y aunque se ocultaron por pura costumbre, sabían que no los podía ver.

-Firenze esta cerca de aquí, pero no te preocupes…tu bien sabes como se comportan nuestros amigos los centauros, son bastante respetuosos de nuestros asuntos, ahora dime… ¿cómo va el asunto de Draco?

-aun sigo sin comprender lo que usted quiere que haga

-Severus, te estoy pidiendo algo relativamente fácil, y que nos ayudará a todos…incluyendo al muchacho, y claro…a ti.

-lo comprendo, esta bien, se lo que quiere…pero no pienso hacerlo…

-tienes que hacerlo…ya lo hablamos antes, en este mismo lugar…sabes que es la única alternativa.

-entonces… ¿acerca de lo otro?

-tú eres en quien confío para eso…no en nadie más…él necesitará tu ayuda cuando yo no esté…

-¿y usted cree que él confiará en mí?

-tendrá que hacerlo Severus, es la única manera…tú bien sabes que sólo él puede acabarlo…

Beth y Harry se miraron asustados…

-¿está hablando de la profecía?-Beth se estiraba lo más que podía para escucharlos.

-si, eso parece

Harry trató de acercarse más para oír a Snape, que parecía estar más que molesto, algo que planeaba Dumbledore, no le agradaba… ¿y si era lo que pensaba su amiga? ¿y si todo era un plan?

-sólo dígame... ¿cómo piensa usted que él crea en mí después de todo lo que pasará?, me odia…me odiará más, él y todos sus amigos…no confiaran en mí, no lo harán.

-son niños al fin y al cabo, Severus…sabrán perdonar, y cuando sepan la verdad, confiaran en ti, será difícil…no digo que será fácil, pero tendrán que confiar en ti…así como yo lo hago…

-¿y Draco?

-a él también lo perdonaran, y confiaran en él…puedo verlo-Dumbledore empezó a caminar haciendo una seña para que Snape caminara junto a él-no te preocupes Severus…sé que es difícil lo que te pido que hagas, después de eso talvez tengas que vivir escondido…pero la verdad saldrá…pero cuando salga, ya habrás hecho un gran favor al ayudar a destruirlo.

-como usted diga, Profesor.

-sólo busca una manera de que el muchacho este bien, después de todo lo que pasará-como si supiera que ellos estarían ahí, Dumbledore miró hacía los árboles-conozco a personas que estarían contentas de ayudar.

Después de esas palabras, Beth y Harry se vieron envueltos en una especie de tornado que los lanzó hacía arriba, y con eso, de nuevo a la oficina…

-todo es un plan…-Beth se levantó lentamente con la mirada clavada en el cuadro de Dumbledore- ¡lo sabía!

-es una mentira…no creo que…

-Harry…yo misma sé que es increíble, y posiblemente mi papá querría matarme por lo que voy a decir…Snape, es inocente.

-Beth… ¿Beth?

-alguien viene, Harry…-Beth cerró la puerta del armario y tomó la espada, mientras Harry sacaba la capa de invisibilidad-por la voz, es McGonagall…la otra voz…-se taparon y se pusieron lo más cerca de la puerta, para salir tan pronto como esta se abriera-no puede ser…

-¿qué?

Beth no tuvo tiempo de decirle de quien era la otra voz…él se anunció solo…

-¡Maestra McGonagall, por favor!…necesito saber, es importante, es mi familia, es mi hija y su madre…no quiero que estén en peligro.

-tranquilo, Remus…

-¿tranquilo?, no puedo…dígame… ¿ellas estarán a salvo?

-si escapó de Azkaban, como Alastor nos avisó…-la maestra se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Remus con aire muy preocupado-yo me llevaría a Beth a un lugar seguro, ese hombre es capaz de todo…


	34. Chapter 34

Beth y Harry miraban a Remus bastante asombrados, jamás lo habían visto tan preocupado, estaba bastante nervioso, y parecía querer sacarle la información a la maestra con la pura mirada de enojo…aunque a él no le salía el enojo, solo era una mirada dulce y preocupada…

-ese hombre, no descansará hasta…-dio un golpe en el escritorio-hasta vengarse de tantos desprecios, y lo hará con la niña también… ¡con tal de vernos sufrir!

-Remus-la maestra le pidió que se sentara-conozco a Liz desde que era una niña, aun antes de entrar a Hogwarts…es muy lista y estará bien…es la niña la que me preocupa…aunque claro, tu miedo esta muy bien fundado-la maestra dio un gran bostezo, muestra de que la poción de Neville, aun estaba en su sistema-no es fácil vivir sabiendo que la persona que amas, esta en peligro. ¿me equivoco?

-no, no es fácil-Remus dio un gran respiro-sé que ella aun extraña y ama a Sirius, y Beth también, pero es mi familia, a la niña la adoré desde el primer momento.

-y a mi me consta que ella te adora -la maestra McGonagall sonrió al ver a Remus un poco más tranquilo-las dos te adoran, y entiendo que estés preocupado.

Harry miró a Beth, ella estaba llorando y asentía con fuerza…se daba cuenta que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no correr al lado de Remus.

-tenemos que irnos-le susurró ella al oído-nos vayan a atrapar, hay que pensar en los otros.

-pero…necesitamos saber, de quien habla el profesor Lupin.

-no hace falta, sé de quien habla, solo quisiera decirle que no se preocupe…que estaré bien.

-quédate Lizzie…quédate con el profesor, yo puedo solo...

-no Harry, estaré contigo...-sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla en un movimiento rápido, que la dejó toda sonrojada- no te voy a dejar…

-pero…

-anda vamos…además, quiero despedirme de Neville y de los chicos.

-¿y del profesor?

Remus miró hacía ellos, como si supiera donde estaban…pero volvió a la plática.

-no te preocupes, sabe que estaré bien…

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-es lo mismo que siento cada vez que sale…ya sabes… luna llena…sé que estará bien, solo quisiera darle un abrazo…vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Beth y Harry salieron sin ser vistos, y llegaron hasta las cocinas donde se encontraron con los otros. Al principio Beth trató de estar calmada y portarse como si hubiera visto a sus amigos todo el verano, y que los volvería a ver al día siguiente…pero la nostalgia le ganó, y lloró al despedirse de cada uno, sobretodo de Neville, sentía que le arrancaban un pedazo de alma.

-Neville, si sabes dónde esta Draco, si se llega a comunicar contigo…házmelo saber ¿si?

-tan pronto sepa algo, te lo diré…yo también estoy muy preocupado.

-necesitamos encontrar a Draco, y con él, a Snape…

-¿Snape?

-si, es urgente…si puedes averiguar…

-claro, pero no entiendo, ya me explicarás… ¿no es así?

-si…pero hay algo más…quiero pedirte un gran favor…

-lo que sea…

-Remus está arriba con la maestra McGonagall, por favor espéralo…dile que sé lo que le preocupa, pero que estoy bien y que lo veré pronto…

-¿Beth?

-por favor…

-si…sabes que lo haré, no necesitas pedírmelo dos veces.

-Neville…-lo jaló fuera de las cocinas- necesito hacer algo muy importante, espero que no lo tomes a mal…pero si no lo hago, no tendría fuerza para lo que sé que viene.

-¿ir con Harry? si, no te preocupes…cuídate solamente.

-no es eso…-Beth se puso de puntitas y alcanzó a Neville, dándole el más largo beso que jamás le había dado, rodeando su cuello, y dejándose abrazar por él.

-nos vemos…-ella lo soltó y le hizo señas a Harry para decirle que era hora.

Neville no sabía que decir, solo la miraba salir por la puerta con la escoba en una mano y la varita en la otra...estaba como perdido en otro mundo, aunque algo le dolía en el fondo…no sabía si eso volvería a suceder…

-vamos, vuelvan a sus salas antes de que nos atrapen…y si eso pasa-dijo riendo-ya saben que hacer.

Todos se despidieron y corrieron a sus respectivas salas, Neville le dijo a Ginny que no tardaba, tenía cosas que hacer, y que la vería en un rato.

-¡Neville!

-no te preocupes, no tardo…necesito ver a alguien.

-¿Malfoy?

-no, ni idea tengo de donde pueda estar…Beth me pidió un favor.

-esta bien, te veo en la sala.

Neville caminó hasta la gárgola de la entrada a la oficina…y ahí esperó hasta que Remus saliera…ya se estaba quedando dormido, cuando un Remus; también adormilado, pero más tranquilo, salió de la oficina.

-Neville… ¿qué haces fuera de tu sala?

-necesito hablar con usted.

-¡ay no!…dime que no…-sonrió-bueno, creo que puedo imaginar de que se trata…pequeña niña de pelo negro y ojos azules…decide hacer lo que se le venga en gana…-suspiró-de nuevo… y para variar, dejarme preocupado ¿no?

-eh…-Neville trataba de no reírse, estaba seguro de que Remus había tomado té con la maestra McGonagall, y que no tardaría en caer dormido-si algo así…

-perdón Neville, cuando tengo sueño…me pongo un poco difícil… ¿a dónde fue Beth?

-con Harry, a buscar algo importante…

-si, lo supuse…cuando llegué a la Madriguera y no la ví…me dio esa impresión… ¿qué voy a hacer con esa niña?-bostezaba y se estiraba-es como Sirius…igualita…hace su voluntad todo el tiempo-se empezó a alejar del chico- Neville, me dio gusto verte, pero tengo que irme…iré a buscarla, esta vez –Remus trataba de no bostezar-no esperaré en casa a que vuelva…

-profesor…

-¿si?

-Beth me dijo que sabía que le preocupa, me dijo que no se preocupara, que estaría bien, y que volvería pronto.

-ya lo sabe ¿eh? y aun así, piensa andar por ahí, como sin nada…

-¿profesor esta usted bien?-Neville quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero veía que Remus no estaba de humor.

-si Neville, solo tengo sueño…-caminó rumbo al séptimo piso- búscame en la mañana, ¿esta bien? hablaremos...

Neville miró a Remus dirigirse probablemente al Cuarto de los Menesteres, necesitaba donde caerse dormido…pero él no le preocupó, corrió a la sala común y escribió una lechuza urgente.

_Draco…_

_Por favor, comunícate conmigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…_

Neville pensó en Snape y lo que le pidió Beth, tenía que confiar en ella…pero no quería preguntar directamente por el antiguo maestro de pociones…si él cuidaba de Draco, estaría mejor que nadie más lo supiera…por el bien de su nuevo amigo.

_Necesito un gran favor, necesito que vengas al Colegio…estaré esperando tu lechuza…_

_Neville._

Neville, con la ayuda de Sir Nicholas, y los efectos de la poción, salió del Colegio sin ser visto, y mandó el mensaje, esperando a que Draco lo respondiera, pero cuando volvió al Colegio, encontró a Filch y la maestra McGonagall esperándolo en la puerta, sabía que lo castigarían severamente, pero le alegró que no descubrieran a sus amigos.

Neville escuchó con resignación, un largo sermón sobre los peligros que esperaban a un joven mago inexperto, si salía solo en épocas tan turbulentas…y con más resignación; y una sonrisa cómplice a la maestra McGonagall, aceptó pasar todas las tardes limpiando el viejo despacho de Snape, para dejarlo libre para el nuevo profesor.

-¡Neville!-gritaron en la sala cuando lo vieron entrar-¿qué pasó?, nos dijo Sir Nicholas que te atraparon…

-no se preocupen, no tienen idea de cual fue mi intención con dormirlos a todos, piensan que quería escaparme-rió-ni idea de lo que pasó aquí, y por lo de mi castigo…le sacaré el máximo provecho.

-Neville…

-¿si Ginny?-la chica sacó un pedazo de papel todo arrugado y sucio, que parecía ser de un viejo pedazo del Profeta-tienes un mensaje.

Neville casi le arrancó el papel de la mano a Ginny, reconoció la letra de Draco en ella, pero lo que decía no era nada agradable…

_Neville…Busca a Beth, pretéjela…_

Las últimas palabras estaban borrosas, y apenas pudo comprender algunas letras…

-o se la arrancaron de las manos, o no tuvo tiempo para terminar de escribir.

-o algo lo interrumpió-Ginny le señaló unas letras que terminaban en una larga línea.

-¿entiendes lo que dicen?

-no…pero dame tiempo, si entiendo la letra de Ron…me tomará un rato, pero lo sabré.

-iré a ver al Profesor Lupin…él podría decirme algo.

Neville encontró a Remus sentado afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid; que al verlo, se puso de pie, y caminó hacía él…

-antes que nada, te pido disculpas, ayer no fui nada amable contigo…suelo ponerme difícil cuando tengo sueño...

-y cuando esta preocupado, eso es normal.

-si, creo que tienes razón…

-profesor…-Neville fue interrumpido por Ginny que venía corriendo hacía ellos.

-debes, bueno-saludo a Remus con una sonrisa-deben ver esto.

Lo que Ginny había creído una larga línea, era una flecha que llevaba a la parte de atrás del papel. Neville, le dio la vuelta y la reacción de Remus fue de asombro.

-es la letra de Severus-le quitó el papel a Neville-soy yo…o ¿acaso es un mapa?

-eso parece… será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Draco.

-no niños…yo iré a buscar a Draco-pero al ver que Neville no se separaba de él, se dirigió a Ginny-Ginny, ¿podrías decirle a la maestra McGonagall que tuve que llevarme a Neville?

-si…pero quiero ir…

-eso no, Ginny.

-no con ustedes… por favor…quiero ir con mi hermano y Hermione, a Grimmauld…

Remus no pudo negarse a los chicos, y por medio de Hagrid, mandó un recado a McGonagall para que no se preocupara; y a Moody, para que los encontrara en Grimmauld Place.

-dejaremos a Ginny, e iremos a seguir el mapa, pero no deberíamos…

-es una trampa ¿no?

-lo más posible, Neville…pero no tenemos otra opción que confiar en Draco.

-si es una trampa, significa que no cambió, que todo este tiempo nos mintió-Neville trataba de no alterarse.

-yo no diría eso, diría que sí cambió…si no, no se hubiera molestado en proteger a Beth, ahora solo me importa mi hija y saber que esta bien, y él sabe algo que podría ayudar... ¿alguno de ustedes sabía a donde iban ella y Harry?

-creo que a Godric's Hollow, y de ahí a Grimmauld Place-dijo Ginny mirando a Neville que trataba de no salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

-esta bien, este es mi plan-Remus se aferró a su túnica, estaba empezando a soplar mucho viento-dejaremos a Ginny en Grimmauld Place, iremos a seguir el Mapa; a pesar de ir contra lo que pienso –le sonrió a Neville que no se despegaba de él-tú Neville irás conmigo, pues Draco confía en ti; y solo a ti, te haría caso… pero mandaremos a Tonks a buscar a los chicos…esto no me da buena espina, no pueden estar solos…. ¿esta bien?

-si, profesor.

Remus usó la chimenea de Madame Rosmerta, en las Tres Escobas, para llevar a los chicos a la Madriguera, y buscar al resto de los Weasley. Ya todos reunidos, se dirigieron hacía Grimmauld Place…en pocos minutos, la casa de los Black estaba de nuevo llena de vida…todos estaban refugiados en ella, esperando cualquier ataque de Voldemort.

Remus, Moody, Neville y Tonks, partieron hacía el lugar que señalaba el mapa hecho por Snape, Neville tenía un mal presentimiento al ver aquella casita solitaria…el viento que soplaba demasiado fuerte, lo ponía más nervioso…

-Tonks…-Remus interrumpió el silencio-estaremos bien, ve a buscar a Beth y a Harry.

-¿no quieres que me quede?

-prefiero que vayas por ellos, no estaré tranquilo hasta no saber que están bien.

-esta bien-se despidió de él con una sonrisa-tengan mucho cuidado.

Moody empezó a caminar hacía la casa, pero Remus detuvo a Neville antes de que siguiera caminando…

-¿todo bien?-Neville miraba todo con aprensión y todo le erizaba la piel-no me disgustaría si no vienes, lo entendería.

-todo bien, solo siento que si no nos apuramos, llegaremos demasiado tarde…Draco quiere decirnos algo, y si es sobre Beth, no dejaré que ella peligre.

Remus miró con orgullo a Neville seguir los pasos de Moody… pero el también sentía mucho miedo en el fondo…y aquella lluvia que se había desatado, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, _Beth diría que es un mal presagio_, pensaba mientras entraban los tres a la casa de Snape, a pesar de la preocupación, sonreía al recordarla haciendo gestos a lo Trewlaney, _Beth _ _diría que esto, es sólo una señal de lo que se aproxima_…Remus entró a la casa sosteniendo a Neville de los hombros…los tres dudaban que en medio de tanta destrucción, hubiera alguien con vida…

-¿Beth estas bien?-dijo Harry al verla tan concentrada-desde que llegamos estas muy callada.

-estoy bien, -decía la otra mientras quitaba escombros-debe haber algo, debe, talvez tus padres sabían algo de los horrocrux…talvez sabían como destruir a Voldemort por completo, talvez haya una manera...hay que vengar sus muertes, la de mi padre, la de Dumbledore, la de Cedric…

-¡cálmate!-Harry se acercó para controlarla, porque estaba levantando todo de una manera bastante frenética y sin sentido, levantó su cara y miró sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, y la abrazó contra él.

-jamás te había visto así...-levantó su barbilla-no estas bien…dime que te pasa.

-no, y si te lo dijera no me creerías de todas formas.

-te creería todo, dime…

-pensé que había sido todo un sueño, extraño sueño…lo tenía tantas veces cuando era pequeña, que pensé que solo era una pesadilla.-miró a Harry con miedo como si ella misma no pudiera creerlo-y ahora se que no fue un sueño…fue un recuerdo…

-¿qué?

-la noche en que tus padres murieron…mi padre vino aquí ¿no?, te entregó a Hagrid, y le dio la moto para que te llevara…

-luego fue a buscar a Pettigrew…

-antes fue a buscar a alguien más…fue a cerciorarse de que mamá y yo estuviéramos bien, pero algo pasó en casa…algo que mi mamá quiso borrar de mi memoria…porque era muy doloroso de estar recordando.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?... ¿Beth?

Pero la otra no lo escuchaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, y se sujetaba la cabeza como si esta fuera a estallarle…una serie de eventos corría a una gran velocidad por su cabeza...algunos claros como el agua, otros una recreación de su imaginación…con voz como un silbido, empezó a describir lo que pasaba en su cabeza…

-Snape oye la profecía y se la dice a Voldemort, Voldemort busca a James y a Lilly, Pettigrew los traiciona a ellos y a papá, -empezó a llorar de nuevo-papá corre a buscar a Pettigrew… ¡no eso no pasó!- el grito asustó a Harry.

-¿qué no pasó?

-a papá lo acusan de matarlo a él y a otros, los mortífagos torturan a alguien...

-¡los papás de Neville!

-si…-sollozaba- enfrente de él... ¡esos malditos!

-pero, Beth-le quitó las manos de la cabeza y la sacudió para que abriera los ojos-dime, ¿que es lo qué no pasó?

Beth miraba a Harry, su mirada estaba borrosa porque no dejaba de llorar…

-te lo voy a decir…pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie…hasta que sepa que es verdad y no un sueño.

-te lo prometo.

-papá llegó a casa esa noche, todo estaba muy oscuro…y yo lloraba mucho porque algo me tenía muy asustada, y mamá no iba a mi lado por más que lloraba…yo me calmé cuando escuché a papá…antes solo recordaba hasta esa parte, y luego a papá despidiéndose de nosotras…la otra parte estaba en el olvido, estaba borrada para evitarme dolor…pero ahora lo veo tan claro…Beth empezó a contarle a Harry, todo lo que veía en su cabeza…

_-¿por qué llorabas cachorrita?-Sirius levantó a la pequeña en sus brazos-¿y por qué está todo apagado?-Sirius hizo un intento por encender la luz, pero la lámpara estaba rota.- ¡Lumos Máxima!, ven…vamos a buscar a mamá y las llevaré con el abuelo…aquí no están seguras, luego iremos a buscar a Harry, para que viva con nosotros._

_Sirius caminó hacía la habitación, pero al ver que todo estaba destruido, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco enorme…_

_-¡Black! –una voz hizo que Sirius apuntara con su varita hacía las sombras-que gusto me da verte, llegas tarde a la fiesta…pero aun puedes ponerle la cereza al pastel…dime dónde están los Potter, y no les haré nada a tu esposa y a la niña._

_-llegas tarde, Lucius…-Sirius se aferró a la pequeña y ella a él- el miserable de Peter Pettigrew te ganó… ¡los vendió a Voldemort y tú ahora eres el inútil que no puedes hacer nada bien!_

_-¡Sirius!-Liz intentó soltarse de Lucius Malfoy-vete, llévate a la nena…_

_-¡no me iré sin ti!_

_-yo que tú Black, haría lo que dice Liz…digo, no soy tan inútil, y matarte a ti y a la niña me daría mucho placer… ¡será bastante fácil!_

_-¡no lo creo!-Sirius dejó a la bebé en el suelo atrás de la puerta, y levantó la varita- ¡si no te mato yo primero!_

_-Sirius, por favor…no hagas tonterías-Liz le pedía con lágrimas que se fuera- vete, él no puede hacerles nada si yo se lo pido._

_-¡prefiero morir a que le ruegues a este!_

_-pero yo no quiero que mueras, quiero que cuides de Lizzie…ella te necesita._

_-¡que cursis son los dos!- Lucius aventó a Liz al suelo-mejor hago algo más emocionante-Lucius usó su varita para jalar a la niña hacía él-me la llevaré a ella, seguro los Potter, cuidaran bien de ella en el otro mundo._

_-¡no te atrevas Malfoy! –gritó Sirius – a ella no la tocas… ¡no te atrevas! _

_-vete entonces…o si no…_

_Lucius cayó inconsciente al suelo…_

_-¡Liz! _

_-no iba a dejar que les hiciera nada…ahora vete…-besó a la bebé en la cabeza- llévatela, te alcanzaré después…_

_-¿estas loca? –la besó_

_-no más que tú- le contestó el beso sin dejar de darle la espalda a Lucius-a ustedes no los perseguirá, es a mí a quien quiere matar…no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno…_

_-pero iba a buscar a Peter…no puedo llevar a la cachorrita conmigo…podría hacerle algo, y si la toca, yo mismo lo mataré._

_-no digas eso Sirius, ¡tú no eres un asesino! y además…a tu lado nada le pasará a Lizzie…esta protegida mientras tú estés, por eso me quedo tranquila de que estará a tu lado._

_-no seas tan fatídica…llevaré a Lizzie conmigo…y a ti… ¡vamos!_

_-¿es cierto?_

_-¿lo de James y Lilly?, si, pero no te preocupes…el pequeño Harry esta bien, vivirá con nosotros…_

_-vamos a casa de Augusta; después de Lilly y James, sólo me sentiría tranquila con Frank y Alice…_

_-¿y tu padre?_

_Liz trataba de no llorar…_

_-¿pasó algo amor?_

_-alguien lo mató…a él y a mi hermano, los encontró Moody…él se acababa de ir, cuando llegó Lucius…_

_-escúchame, yo hablaré con Peter y lo llevaré personalmente a Azkaban, si es necesario…tú y mi pequeñita–besó la frente de la niña que extendía sus bracitos para que él la cargara- se quedaran lejos, no quiero que les haga nada…si algo llegara a pasarme…busca a Remus._

_-¡Sirius!_

_-es en serio Liz, debí confiar en él…y ahora es el único en el que confiaré…_

_Besó a Liz y a la bebé, las dos lo vieron caminar hacía donde Peter…Liz aterrada, trataba de mantener a la bebé junto a ella sin que viera la discusión, pero mientras Liz cerraba los ojos; asustada por el pleito entre dos viejos amigos, la pequeña veía todo, llamando a su padre a gritos…veía como su padre era víctima de una traición, y como días después; Lucius Malfoy, se vengaba de los desprecios, acusando a Sirius de intentar matarlo a él, y a su propia familia._

_Y cuando Beth cumplió cuatro años, y recordaba todo a la perfección, Lucius obligó a su mamá a borrarle el recuerdo…un recuerdo; que lo acusaba a él de asesinato, de saber la verdad sobre Peter Pettigrew, y callársela…la obligó extorsionándola con matar a la niña y a Remus._

-ahora entiendo porque pasé días en casa de los Malfoy…él sabía que yo podía recordar todo eso claramente, y me llevó con él, porque mi mamá planeaba acusarlo para sacar a papá de Azkaban…y él decidió extorsionarla conmigo…y con Remus…

Los dos chicos se levantaron asustados del suelo, al oír pasos cerca, Harry se puso enfrente de Beth para protegerla, aunque rápidamente, bajó la varita al ver a Tonks.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, no es nada seguro que anden solos por aquí.-la chica miró a Beth-¿estas bien?

-si, gracias Tonks.

-me alegro…-la rodeó de los hombros-vamos, todos están en Grimmauld Place, las cosas están raras…

-si, miren-Beth les enseñó como las copas de los árboles se movían en sentido contrario a la dirección del viento-eso no es nada prometedor, algo ha de estar planeando Voldemort, algo demasiado terrible.

-bueno, suban a las escobas y deseen no ver marcas tenebrosas en el camino- Tonks trató de calmarlos con sus comentarios, pero los dos estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio martirio

Harry miraba a Beth, y ella le contestaba la mirada sin dejar de llorar, los dos sabían que tenían que vengarse, que su vida sería distinta si todo eso no hubiera pasado…hubieran crecido juntos como hermanos, serían una familia….pero Harry pensó que talvez un día podrían serlo, talvez no como hermanos, sino formando ellos su propia familia…

-Beth…-la voz de Harry apenas se oía debido a la velocidad y al viento-¿tu madre era amiga de los padres de Neville?

-si, -le contestó ella acercándose lo más que podía a Harry- mis abuelos eran amigos de los abuelos de Neville, mi mamá-Beth dibujó una sonrisa- mi mamá, mi tío Tom, y Frank Longbottom; crecieron juntos, así como Neville y yo –Harry se dio cuenta que la sola mención de Neville, le cambiaba el rostro, era como si algo la llenara de felicidad y fuerza- y en el Colegio, mi mamá se hizo amiga de Alice y de tu mamá…luego la Orden…

-¿y los Malfoy?

-te lo digo cuando lleguemos…

-si, el viento esta terrible.

Harry quería escuchar todo con más calma, sin pelear con el viento que los hacía cambiar de dirección o los separaba…al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Beth se acercó a él para contestarle su pregunta…

-mi abuelo era auror, como Moody… pero estaba conectado con muchas familias importantes…ya sabes, familias con reputación de magos tenebrosos… entre ellas, la de los Malfoy…por lo que me ha contado Moody, el abuelo soñaba con atrapar a Lucius… tenía pruebas contra él, pero quería atraparlo haciendo algo personalmente.-Beth entró a Grimmauld sin dejar de contarle lo que sabía-lo más irónico, es que aquella espera, le costó la vida a mi abuelo…eso fue lo que pasó…creemos que Lucius los mató a los dos.

-¿a tu tío también?… ¿él era auror?

-si, también.

Harry y Beth de pronto se vieron rodeados de sus amigos, pero siguieron platicando…

-casi no hablas de él…bueno de ellos.

-no, porque hasta la fecha pensé que a ellos nos les agradaba papá, así que no quería saber nada de ellos…pero ahora sé que no, que era todo lo contrario…y además, no sabría que contarte…no sé nada de ellos, lo que debamos de saber, lo iremos aprendiendo juntos ¿no crees?

-me parece-Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a Beth mientras ella se sentaba en la cocina al lado de las chicas, que empezaron a preguntarle lo que habían encontrado.

-nada-dijo ella con fastidio-y bueno…no creemos que podamos ir al tercer sitio…

-si te refieres al cementerio…-le dijo Hermione- no podremos ir, estamos encerrados aquí…

-vamos arriba, -Beth se puso de pie junto con las dos chicas-hay que revisar la casa, y ver si la espada es lo que estamos pensando.

-¿cual espada?-preguntó Ginny

-esta…-Beth se abrió la túnica y mostró la espada de Gryffindor, colgando de su cinturón- es la de Gryffindor…creemos que podría ser un…ya saben.

-será mejor que lo hagamos arriba-dijo Harry que se había unido a la conversación.

-si, antes de que mamá tenga que atarnos a las sillas…-Ron miraba con miedo a su mamá mientras hablaba-ustedes porque no han estado, pero mamá se enteró de que irrumpimos en el Colegio, y nos ha tenido vigilados todo el tiempo.

Los chicos iban subiendo, cuando fuertes y desesperados golpes en la puerta los asustaron…

-iré a abrir yo, Molly- un grito de Tonks se escuchó por toda la casa y luego empezó a llamar a Molly-¡Moody! ¿están bien?

-yo si…-le dijo Moody- pero el muchacho esta muriendo…al menos que alguien haga algo rápido.

-¿muchacho?-los chicos bajaron en una estampida que asustó a la casa entera, salvo a los recién llegados, que apenas se percataron de su presencia.

Moody entró seguido por Tonks; que junto con Remus, ayudaban a alguien a ponerse en pie…la cara de Snape asustó a los chicos, ya que jamás esperaban volverlo a ver, y mucho menos, en ese lugar.

-¿dónde está Neville, Remus?-preguntó Molly mientras ayudaba a Tonks con Snape.

Beth al oír aquello y recordar "el muchacho se esta muriendo" corrió asustada hacia la entrada…en el pasillo, Neville estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo a Draco, que levantó la pista al ver a Beth, y volvió a desvanecerse…sin esperar a que el muchacho le dijera nada…Beth corrió a abrazar a Neville…

-pensé que te había pasado algo, ¡no sé que hubiera hecho si te pasa algo!…-Beth se dio cuenta que estaba dejando a Neville sin respirar, por sujetarlo tan fuerte, lo soltó, y lo ayudó a cargar a Draco hasta la sala, donde Snape se recuperaba mirando a todos con miedo…

-¡santo cielo! –Molly miraba a los dos heridos en la sala-¿pues que pasó Remus?

-¿exactamente?

-Lupin y Moody nos…-Snape los miró con su cara amarga- literalmente, nos salvaron la vida, aunque a los ojos de Voldemort…solo nos secuestraron.

-no entiendo nada de lo que hablan-Molly empezó a curar las heridas en los brazos de Snape-pero ya nos explicaran después.

-es mejor así, -dijo Remus mientras ayudaba a Tonks a sanar a Draco-por ahora las explicaciones sobran un poco.

-a mí no me sobran-la voz de Beth hizo que Remus diera un pequeño salto.

-yo también tengo el derecho a decir lo mismo sobre ti, pero ahora no es el momento…primero ayudaré a Draco.

Beth pudo sentir un poco de resentimiento en la voz de Remus, pero aun así; no se hizo a un lado, se quedó a ayudar con lo que pudo, pese al enojo del otro.

-necesita descansar…es lo más que podemos hacer.-con una mirada, Bill y Tonks empezaron a llevarse a Draco arriba- ¿Severus harás lo que dijiste?

-si, me llevaré al muchacho…tal como me dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Dumbledore! –Harry se acercó gritando-¡no tiene derecho a mencionarlo!, ¡usted es un asesino! no creo en usted… ¡no me importa lo que la memoria diga!

-¡Harry!-trató de calmarlo Remus- necesitas escuchar lo que Severus tiene que decir…

-no quiero…

-¡pues tendrás que hacerlo!- todos miraron a Remus, la última vez que lo habían oído hablar así fue en la Casa de los Gritos, hasta Draco despertó al oírlo.

-vaya Lupin…-Snape se levantó despacio- es la primera vez que veo que te pones autoritario con el muchacho…deberías hacer lo mismo con ella.-dijo señalando a Beth que no se había despegado de Remus.

-¡usted no le hable así a Remus! –gritó Beth- yo lo defendí ante Harry al ver la memoria, pero no le diga que hacer a él, usted en el fondo es un mortífago…para mi eso equivale a ser un asesino, los asesinos no pueden ordenarle a nadie…

-¡Elizabeth!-Remus la miró enfadado-no hables, vete arriba con Draco…no sabes lo que dices.

-pero…

-¡que subas!

Beth subió corriendo sin mirar atrás, estaba demasiado enojada con Remus por gritarle así, que subió dando tremendos pisotones en la escalera, y azotando las puertas en su camino…

-¿cómo puede defenderlo y gritarle así a ella?-Harry le gritó a Remus con la misma intensidad con la que le había gritado a Snape.

Remus los miró a todos…

-suban…-miró a cada chico- ¡no quiero escuchar quejas!-detuvo a Harry del hombro- todos salvo tú, Harry…necesitas estar aquí y escuchar lo que Severus tiene que decirte…y tú nos dirás, que es todo eso de la memoria.

Cuando todos estuvieron arriba, Ron esperó a que los ánimos se enfriaran para interrogar a Neville, pero él estaba sumido en su propio mundo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Beth, y ella a él tampoco.

-¿puedes salir de tu mundo y decirnos que pasó?

-¿decías?

-no te hagas tonto…-Ron miró que todos lo regañaban por haber dicho eso- lo siento, no quise decirte eso, pero entiende que no sabemos que pasa abajo, y mucho menos lo que pasó con ustedes, es obvio que encontraron a Draco…pero ¿cómo?

-¡dinos!-gritaron las chicas.

-bueno, no sabría explicarlo…todo fue tan rápido…incluso, sino hubiera sido por una pequeña artimaña, dudo que hubiéramos salido de ahí vivos, pues todo ese lugar llamaba a una trampa evidente…pero nosotros terminamos aprovechando eso…

_-Neville-Remus miraba a todas partes sin soltar su varita- busca por ahí…pero ten cuidado, si notas algo extraño…corre y no nos esperes._

_-pero profesor…_

_-dime que lo harás…_

_-esta bien…-algo le llamó la atención a Neville- profesor…ahí…-señaló una pequeña abertura apenas visible- hay una puerta…_

_-vamos, tengan cuidado…_

_Neville se asustó al ver algo extraño en el piso…como era algo que se arrastraba, lo primero que pensó fue en una serpiente…pero no cualquiera, aquella que había atacado a Arthur Weasley, y que les había descrito Harry. _

_Pero al ver que no parecía ser algo mortal, se acercó…_

_-¡Draco!, -lo empezó a levantar- profesor… ¡encontré a Draco!_

_-¿qué haces aquí Longbottom?_

_-vine por ti…dime que tú me mandaste la nota… ¿lo hiciste verdad?_

_-si, pero no era para que vinieras…es una trampa, te mataran… ¿y así quien protegerá a Beth?…_

_-esta bien…está con Harry en la casa de él…_

_-¿está sola? no la debiste dejar sola…ve con ella, es tarde para mi…váyanse…antes de que él la mate…_

_-¿Voldemort?_

_-no…-algo parecía dolerle a Draco, pero no era algo físico_

_-¿Snape?_

_-no, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí…mi padre, Neville…él…_

No tuvimos tiempo para seguir hablando, de pronto entraron a la casa y nos encontraron a los tres…Snape estaba entre ellos, luego hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento, y entonces le dimos vuelta a todo…

_-vaya Draco, pensé que eras un inútil, pero nos has servido al traer a estos hasta acá, ahora sabes porqué no te maté._

_-¡es tu hijo Malfoy! –le gritó Remus-no puedo creer a que grado llegas._

_-no me vengas con cursilerías…ahora los mataré a todos._

_-no papá…por favor…_

_Lucius se acercó a su hijo y lo miró con desprecio…_

_-¿no me digas que ahora son tus amigos?, eres una vergüenza para mí…eres un traidor…_

_Draco se puso de pie con ayuda de Neville, la cara del chico era mezcla de miedo y repulsión hacía su padre…_

_-¿ahora me dices que estas personas son tus amigos hijo?, ¿alguien como Longbottom y Lupin?_

_-tú no sabes nada…_

_-solo sé que eres un traidor…-levantó la varita y apuntó hacía Draco-los traidores, merecen morir…_

_-Lucius-interrumpió Snape- yo no haría eso…_

_-¡no me interrumpas Severus!-gritó el hombre._

_Neville miró atrás de Snape…Remus le apuntaba a Snape con su varita…_

_-si atacas al niño…mataré a Snape, Lucius._

_Lucius miró hacía atrás, para ver si era cierto…_

_-no te atreverás, siempre fuiste…_

_-no lo digas, porque no me conoces…y tengo razones para matarlo, ¿no me digas que dejarás que lo mate?, no creo que a tu Señor Tenebroso le haga gracia que vuelvas a equivocarte…te perdonó una vez, no creo que te perdone que por tu culpa muera Snape._

_-¡Lupin!_

_-anda, inténtalo…mira que yo encantado de verte pagar todo lo que has hecho…pero no quiero que tu hijo sufra… ¡no merece que pague tus errores!, ni que se quede huérfano, así que baja esa varita…y yo suelto a Snape…_

_Lucius miró a Snape…que asintió para que lo hiciera…justo en ese momento, Neville atacó a Lucius…justo como se lo habían indicado los dos maestros…_

_-bien, Neville…-dijo Remus bajando la varita para acercarse a él y dándole la suya a Snape-pensé que no lo harías a tiempo…_

_-pero… ¿Snape?_

_-creerán que nos lo llevamos secuestrado…ahora es hora de irnos…_

_-¿y si no nos creen?-Neville miraba a Snape incrédulo-porque no creo que sea buena idea…_

_-tendrán que hacerlo -Snape lo interrumpió_

_-y ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que éste infeliz despierte...-Remus le dio una pequeña patada a Lucius-sé lo que piensas, pero habrá que confiar en Severus…_

-¡wow!-dijo Ron al terminar de escuchar a Neville- aun no lo creo…estoy seguro que hay algo mal ahí…. ¡es Snape!

-chicos…-Beth interrumpió a Ron-tengo que contarles algo…es sobre la memoria…

Beth les contó todo lo sucedido en el Pensadero, le había causado tanta impresión, que se lo sabía de memoria. Después de escuchar lo sucedido tanto en la casa de Snape; como en el Pensadero, empezaron a discutir, no había duda…a pesar de todo, tenían que confiar en su antiguo profesor…

-entonces, si vamos a confiar en él-dijo Ron paseando como león enjaulado- lo tendremos bien vigilado…

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron…-dijo Neville-ni locos lo dejaremos solo con Harry…

-¿con Harry?

-sí, por eso es que están hablando abajo con él, se lo llevará a buscar los dichosos horrocrux a la misma boca del lobo.

-ya sabía yo que nuestras búsquedas fueron en vano, salvo la espada…no ganamos nada yendo al Colegio… ¡no hemos ayudado en nada!-gritó Beth enfadada- me siento tan mal, tan inútil…avísenme si pasa algo ¿si? iré a ver a Draco…

Hermione la vio con preocupación, mientras la chica caminaba hacía el cuarto del muchacho y cerraba la puerta…

-si no la conociera, diría que solo está de malas…pero algo pasó en Godric's, que la tiene mal.

-si, jamás la había visto tan triste, solo cuando Sirius murió

-¡eso es Ron!

-¿qué?

-los padres de Harry, le recuerdan a Sirius…y todo este lugar no le ayuda, y aunque no lo acepte, esta muy preocupada por Draco.

Beth miraba a Draco dormir…no sabía porque le tenía tanto cariño en el fondo…sabía que había cometido demasiados errores…pero no era malo, no era como su padre. Empezó a pasar su mano entre sus cabellos, y se acercó a darle un tímido beso en la mejilla…

-pobrecito, -acariciaba su frente con cariño- ¿no es justo verdad? todo la mala suerte que nos ha pasado a todos, me encantaría que todo esto se acabara, si yo pudiera con Voldemort acabaría con él…sin importarme que me mate…

-no digas eso…-Draco abrió los ojos lentamente- si, he escuchado todo lo que has dicho-sostuvo su mano con fuerza- y me parece algo muy tonto.

-¿por qué?

Draco se levantó un poco, tomó su varita y cerró la puerta con magia…

-porque…-la acercó a él bruscamente- ¿no ves que no sé qué pasaría conmigo si a ti te pasa algo?

-yo…

-dame una oportunidad, por favor…te lo pido…no… ¡te lo ruego!, ¿qué más quieres que haga para demostrarte todo lo que te amo?...yo jamás le hubiera rogado a nadie…y aquí me tienes….

-Draco…

-¿qué?

-¿me amarás siempre?-ella lo miró con sus ojos llorosos-¿pase lo que pase?

Draco jamás se imaginó que ella le preguntara eso, pero sabía la respuesta…

-te lo prometo…

-no, Draco-le cerró la boca con un beso- no más promesas… ¿lo harás?

-¡sabes que sí!-la abrazó contra él- siempre… ¿y quieres saber algo?...lo sé desde que me besaste ese día en la Mansión…dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que conmigo serías feliz, que yo jamás vería a nadie más que a ti… ¿me la darás?

-si, -ella sonrió- te la daré…

-¡Beth! –gritó Remus abajo- ven enseguida…-su voz era dura y a ella no le gustaba, pero de pronto se ablandó-por favor…

Beth soltó al muchacho y bajó corriendo a ver a Remus…

-¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Harry?-miró a todas partes-¿dónde está Snape?

-se fue con Snape a buscar algo muy importante…

-¿lo dejaste ir?

-si, y ahora mismo me vas a explicar muchas cosas señorita…

-¡pero papá!

-nada…no me convencerás esta vez con tu carita de yo-no-fui…dime todo lo que pasó en Godric's Hollow, la razón por la que entraron al Colegio, y explícame que hacías afuera, cuando según tú…ya sabías que me preocupaba…

-esta bien te lo diré…

Beth le contó todo lo que Remus preguntó con lujo de detalle, sin omitir ni la memoria y el triste recuerdo…

-te preocupaba Malfoy, bueno…Lucius, escapó lo sé… además, Neville nos contó todo lo que pasó…y papá… ¿sabes dónde está mamá?

-no… ¿por qué?

-porque tiene que explicarme unas cosas…tiene que explicarnos a ti y a mi…-sonrió malévolamente para tratar de sacar a Remus de su enojo-Remus John Lupin… ¿sabes que mi mamá esta perdidamente enamorada de ti?

-no digas tonterías…

-es la verdad.

-no es el momento de hablar de eso…necesito pedirte un favor…

-cualquier cosa…puedes pedírmelo.

-¿cualquier cosa?, ¿segura? –se agachó para ponerse a su altura y mirarla a los ojos- está bien…pase lo que pase en estos días…te quedarás aquí…no saldrás para nada, ni a buscar a Harry ¿entendiste?

-pero…

-dijiste cualquier cosa…

-¡eso no es justo!

-no lo es…pero tampoco es justo que me tengas al filo de la silla por escaparte… ¿no ves la situación?, corres un gran peligro y no quiero que te pase nada…-la abrazó con fuerzas-eres una desobediente, se que harás siempre tu voluntad…me alegro de que seas así con tus amigos…tan fiel…pero haz lo posible por mantenerte lejos del peligro…

-esta bien…

-ahora ve a dormir…

Beth dejó a Remus solo en la sala, mirando la chimenea y tratando de entender lo que le había dicho la niña…no creía que Liz lo amara, no si había amado a Sirius tanto…se concentró tanto en los últimos años con ella, que no se dio cuenta de que tocaban a la puerta…cerró los ojos pensando en ella y en lo que podría ser…

De pronto sintió una presencia agradable…y un repentino beso en la mejilla…

-hola Remus…-Liz lo veía con sus enormes ojos castaños.

Remus tomó su mano y la jaló hacía él…

-hola Liz…tenemos que hablar….

-sobre Beth ¿supongo?

-no…sobre nosotros…

-Remus…

-no te espantes…no te haré una propuesta extraña…solo confirma algo que yo sé desde hace mucho tiempo-le dio la espalda pues no quería mirarla a los ojos- quiero que me digas que para ti, solo soy el amigo de Sirius, tu amigo, y el tutor de Beth…

-si, eres todo eso-Remus suspiró, pero no sabía si todo eso le aliviaba o le dolía…él sabía que quería ser algo más…pero no quería traicionar la memoria de su amigo…

Liz se acercó y recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Remus, que no supo como reaccionar a ese gesto…

-pero también te amo… ¿eso te molesta?...


	35. Chapter 35

Remus se dio la vuelta para ver a Liz…estaba toda nerviosa y miraba al suelo…como lo hacía cuando iban a Hogwarts…

-¿estas bromeando verdad?

-si quieres que bromeé…si eso te deja más tranquilo…esta bien…de todos modos, quiero que sepas que no pensaba interferir entre tú y Tonks, ese no es mi estilo…tu preguntaste que sentía por ti…y te dije la verdad, lo llevo sintiendo todos estos años…cada año es más difícil de ocultarlo… ¿crees que estoy alejada de ti por gusto?, no señor…lo hago porque no puedo estar con alguien, con quien sé que no puedo estar…

Remus trataba de no mirarla…estaba demasiado nervioso…

-Liz, yo…

-no digas nada… ¿dónde está Beth?

-arriba, durmiendo…

-iré con ella…-sonrió- no he estado nunca lo suficiente para saber que le aflige…

-eso es otro tema…Lucius esta libre, Draco la obligó a casarse con ella, tú dime…

-no te enfades conmigo…

-no me enfado-la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él poco a poco…pero de pronto, el solo tenerla tan cerca, y en la casa de Sirius, hizo que tuviera miedo…se sentía un traidor-no puedo…-la soltó- ve a ver a la niña…subiré en un rato…

Beth dormía en la misma habitación de siempre…justo donde su padre acostumbraba dormir…Liz se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño…sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara…

-¿por qué no le dices que lo amas?

-¿estas despierta tramposa? - Beth reía por haber hecho caer a su madre en la broma- ¿por qué lloras mamá?

-nada cielo…duérmete anda…-acarició su cabello y se acurrucó junto a ella- me quedaré aquí contigo…

-hace años que no haces eso…

-lo siento… ¿que pensarías si cuando todo esto acabe, dejo el Ministerio y nos mudamos al campo?

-no dejarías el Ministerio…es tu vida…

-no amor…tú lo eres, lamento que me de cuenta tan tarde…

-¿y Remus?

-bueno, él podría irnos a visitar cuando quiera…

-no quiero que nos visite, quiero que viva con nosotras…

Remus había escuchado todo eso mientras se acercaba a la habitación…

-hija, mira hay algo que quiero que entiendas…

-yo tampoco dejo de pensar en papá…la verdad, es que lo extraño mucho, pero el querría que tú fueras feliz, yo ya estoy grande…puedo cuidarme, es tu turno de ser feliz…

-¿con Remus?

-si, no hay nadie mejor en todo el mundo.

-tiene a Tonks…no pienso interponerme, además…-suspiró- ya le dije que lo amo, y él esta molesto por eso…no me ama, y lo entiendo.

-te ama…-rió Beth- lo he visto…es la misma cara de tontito que pone Ron cuando ve a Hermione, o Bill a Fleur…

-Neville a ti…

Las dos rieron…

-eso para que veas-dijo Beth con una risa- es imposible, ¿quién me va a amar ya?...estoy con Draco…

-perdón por eso…

-¿por?

-yo hice ese hechizo hija…Dumbledore me confió la seguridad de Draco, y no se me ocurrió otra forma, más que ligarlo mágicamente contigo…

-mamá…

-¡Liz!-Remus entró con una cara de enfado que jamás habían visto las dos.- ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la niña?

-Remus necesito explicarte, pero aquí no…

Remus se acercó bastante enfadado, jaló a Beth hacía atrás suyo, mientras miraba a Liz que avergonzada miraba al suelo…

-dime…dame una sola razón por la cual no deba ponerme a gritar y alejarte de la niña…una razón para no…

-¿no qué?

-¡no discutan!-gritó Beth bastante enfadada-no me gusta verlos enojados…si los dos se adoran, ¿por qué pelean?

-él no me adora hija…no digas eso, ¿de dónde sacas tantas tonterías?

-no digo tonterías… ¡los dos parecen niños chiquitos!-gritaba Beth, al verlos sentados uno en cada extremo de la cama, y dándole la espalda al otro.

-de donde saca las otras…de tu cabeza…-Remus trataba de no reírse- y no vuelvas a poner palabras en mi boca que no he dicho…-se acercó a ella dulcemente y levantó su barbilla-ahora nos explicarás todo a nosotros dos…

-yo también tengo preguntas, mamá…

-entonces ven…-Remus jaló a Beth y la sentó entre los dos, como si tratara de evitar algo entre Liz y él-será una noche muy larga…no te vayas a quedar dormida ¿me oíste?-Beth se acomodó debajo del brazo de Remus y los dos, con sus enormes ojos bien abiertos, esperaban que la otra les contara todo…

-bueno…yo…

-anda dilo, prometo no gritar…-con un gesto divertido tapó la boca de Beth-y ella tampoco…

-esta bien… ¿por dónde empiezo?… ¡y no digan que por el principio!-rió-bueno, Dumbledore sabía lo que pasaba con Draco, que si él no lo mataba, Severus moriría…y Severus tenía que vivir, -miró a Beth que aunque trataba de mantenerse despierta cabeceaba- el problema fue, que cuando murió Dumbledore, las cosas se complicaron…más porque Draco no lo hizo, sino Severus…el chico era el objetivo de los mortífagos, querían castigarlo.

-entonces…

-bueno, no sabía como ayudar, Severus tenía un plan pero no quería contármelo…no confiaba en mí, y para ser sinceros…yo en él tampoco. Luego, nos enteramos de lo de Cissy, yo fui a verla ¿lo recuerdas no? bueno-Remus tomó la mano de Liz para calmarla un poco, al igual que Beth, hablaba demasiado rápido cuando estaba nerviosa-Cissy nos pidió que cuidáramos de Draco…que yo como madre, no dejaría que le pasara nada…

-¿y el hechizo y la poción?, ¿qué papel tuvieron en todo esto?

-¿cómo supiste?

-Neville y Beth nos contaron sobre una poción que tenía a Draco enfermo… ¿no tuviste que ver con eso o si?

-no…-negó con la cabeza, en respuesta, Remus se acercó rodeándola de los hombros-cuando me enteré de lo que estaba haciendo Severus, le dije que era muy arriesgado…luego Bellatrix lo descubrió…y pensé en…

-¿en?

-en traerlo aquí, con la Orden…aquí lo cuidarían…entonces recordé a mi pequeña-Beth alzo la cabeza un poco, al oír a su mamá nombrarla-recordé que Draco le tenía cariño y ella en el fondo se lo tiene…al principio pensé solo en unirlos…esconder a Draco, y que solamente ella supiera su escondite.

-¿Fidelio?

-si, pero Snape pensó que eso era muy sencillo, pensaba que ella lo traicionaría, y quiso asegurarse de que la Orden completa estuviera protegiéndolos…es así como trastornó el Fidelio para su beneficio-Liz tomó las manos de Remus-tienes que creerme…jamás pensé que llegaran a tanto…si yo hubiera sabido eso, jamás se lo hubiera permitido… ¿hay algo más que pasó con eso verdad?

-si, gracias a los conocimientos de pociones de nuestra querida Hermione; supimos que la poción que tomaba Draco, tenía un efecto no muy amable…

-si, lo recuerdo…la poción tenía el efecto secundario de causar furia.

-así es…le provocaba tanta, que cuando la niña no quiso casarse, secuestró a Neville y lo torturó…-Liz sollozó- lo hizo con ella para que él no escapara, y lo volvió a torturar, para garantizar su unión con ella…

-no…eso no…

-cálmate…Draco ha cambiado, quiere mucho a Beth-decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña que se había quedado dormida- solo te pido que la próxima vez que pase algo así, al menos me avises, y juntos buscaremos una solución…sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

Liz abrazó a Remus y a su hija, al principio sentía un poco de pena, pero luego los dos empezaron a recordar cuando Beth era pequeñita y todo lo que pasaron juntos. Remus le contó a Liz sobre el recuerdo de Beth, parecía tener muchas preguntas, pero no quería romper el encanto del momento…

-entonces… ¿Lucius te obligó a borrarle aquel recuerdo a Beth?

-me dijo que si no lo hacía, la mataría, no sabía que hacer Remus…estaba luchando entre lo que debía hacer y mi conciencia…si acusaba a Lucius, él la mataría, si no…ella me culparía toda su vida, por haber dejado a su padre encerrado…sólo quiero que algún día, entienda que lo hicimos por ella.

-¿hicimos?

-Moody me consiguió un permiso especial para ver a Sirius, a pesar de que él no quería que lo fuera a ver a Azkaban…le dije lo que pasaba, y él me hizo jurarle que no iba a acusar a Lucius, por el bien de la nena…prefería pasar años en Azkaban, para evitar que le hiciera algo.

-¿y cómo recuperó el recuerdo?

Liz se puso roja como tomate, luego miró a la niña dormir, y se acercó a Remus un poco más…

-le dije a Lucius que le borraría el recuerdo…pero no le dije que por siempre, creo que elaboré un hechizo con fecha de vencimiento…-los dos rieron- eso, o algo hizo que se rompiera…por desgracia, ahora ya no sirve de nada…al menos que vuelvan a atrapar a Lucius. Pero lo malo de todo esto, es que Beth ahora carga con otro recuerdo bastante doloroso.

-si, pero te tiene a ti…

-no, nos tiene a los dos para ayudarle a superar todo lo que ha pasado, ya jamás me volveré a separar de ella-suspiró tomando la mano de Remus.

-entonces, lo que decías de renunciar al Ministerio… ¿es verdad?

-si… ¡como que me llamo Elizabeth Paige Fraser! –rió la otra.

-extrañaba oírte hablar así…no lo hacías desde que íbamos a Hogwarts.

-Remus… ¿no será demasiado tarde?

-¿tarde?

-¿crees que ella aun me quiera?, ¿cómo te quiere a ti?

-no digas…-rió- te quiere mucho… pero yo quiero que me contestes algo.-Remus acomodó a Beth en la cama y se sentó al lado de Liz- cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, no recuerdo que tu intención fuera ser auror…y luego… ¿por qué decidiste estudiar para serlo?, y sin que te enojes conmigo… ¿por qué justo cuando la nena te necesitaba más?

-es algo simple…quería vengarme de todos, quería estar preparada para cuando llegara el momento-tomó un gran respiro- como el que estamos viviendo ahora…poder vengarme de todos los que nos han hecho daño…Lucius, Peter, Bellatrix, Crouch, Grayback…el mismo Voldemort-Liz y Remus se acercaban más cada segundo- pero solo me vengué de mi misma…me alejé de mi pequeña cuando más me necesitaba, y…

-¿y?

-¡tenía miedo Remus!…los tres éramos una linda familia, pero sentía culpa de ser feliz, mientras Sirius estaba en prisión…así que decidí, con ayuda de Moody, entrar a la escuela de aurores…alejarme de ese sueño que me hacía sentir tan culpable…y cada año es peor, me cuesta más alejarme de...-lo miró y se puso un poco roja- alejarme de ustedes…odio ser auror, Tom y yo no queríamos serlo, mi papá no quería que lo fuéramos…

-sí, lo recuerdo…tú querías ser medimago, y Tom soñaba con ser el dueño de un zoológico mágico… ¡ya sabemos a quien heredó la niña!…-rieron los dos-de alguien tenía que sacar la locura por los dragones, hipogrifos y demás… ¿entonces por qué se convirtió en auror?

-Tom adoraba a Frank, era su mejor amigo…cuando Frank dijo que quería ser auror, Tom lo siguió…en cierta manera, fue mejor que él nunca viviera la tragedia de Frank y Alice, pero aun así…

-¿aun así?

-¡quiero vengar su muerte! ¡y lo que les hicieron a todos nuestros amigos! James, Lilly, Alice, Frank…mi papá, Dumbledore, el pobre chico Diggory-trataba de no llorar-Sirius… ¡es lo que quiero! ¡por eso soy auror!

-¡Liz!

-¿qué?

Remus se armó de valor, jaló a Liz hacía él, y la besó

-no… ¡no quiero verte en peligro!…no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a la niña…prometí que cuidaría de ustedes…

-¿promesa a Sirius?-le contestó el beso.

-no…a mí mismo…pero ahora…-se puso de pie un poco nervioso- será mejor que duermas…tienes que descansar, luego tendrás que explicarle a Beth todo lo que me has dicho…

El día siguiente empezó con problemas, Molly Weasley no hallaba la forma de hacer comer a los chicos…todos parecían estar hipnotizados y perdidos en otro mundo…

-¿qué logran con no comer? –les gritaba- ¡tienen que hacerlo!, ¡se morirán de hambre! y eso, no le va a gustar a Harry…Arthur, Remus… ¡digan algo!-pero los adultos estaban igual de preocupados, y no tenían ganas de llamarles la atención a los niños…

Beth había vuelto coladera el pan frito de tanto golpearlo con el tenedor, Hermione; terminó rompiendo la tasa por demasiadas vueltas con la cuchara, Ginny suspiraba entre cada trago de jugo, Neville comía unos bocados; y se justificaba diciendo estar lleno, Ron solo daba mordidas a la tostada cuando esta se le caía de las manos…todos estaban preocupados por Harry….

-Hermione-le susurró Beth a la chica- tengo una idea…

-sé lo que piensas, y te apoyo…a casos extremos, medidas extremas.

-el problema es… ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

-creando una distracción…para que salgas como Black…como Black, puedes ir con Harry a todas partes.

-¿pero cual distracción? Remus no me quita la vista de encima…Draco no puede salir de aquí, ¿cuál?

Las dos chicas miraron a todas partes…no había manera de salir de ahí, los adultos vigilaban cada movimiento, cada palabra…no querían que ninguno escapara y se pusiera en peligro. Para mantenerlos vigilados, los adultos planearon una estrategia…Molly los ponía a limpiar, Moody a practicar todos sus hechizos, Tonks, Liz y Remus; los ponían a estudiar, para que no perdieran ni un solo día de escuela.

-solo tenemos un momento en el cual no nos vigilan…y eso es cuando dormimos, y eso es porque se quedan platicando hasta largas horas de la noche…-Hermione miraba cada puerta y ventana- ni siquiera podemos salir a tomar aire fresco…habiendo tanto espacio allá afuera, y para colmo… ¡ni idea de donde pueda estar Harry! ¡al menos él si esta tomando aire fresco! –Hermione trataba de no gritar.

-aire fresco…no pueden negarnos salir a caminar… ¿o sí?

-lo que sea que estés pensando…por más peligroso que sea…te apoyo…

Beth subió corriendo a ver a Remus…

-oye…-el otro levantó la vista al escucharla- ¿es de día no?, los mortífagos no se atreverían a atacarnos a plena luz del sol… ¿o si?

-no, y no…no saldrán a ninguna parte.

-¡necesitamos aire fresco!-Beth miró un par de cartas encima de la mesita de noche, lentamente se fue acercando para tratar de ver si podía averiguar algo sobre Harry, pero eran cosas del Ministerio-necesitamos estirar las piernas, jugar un poco…y aunque amamos estudiar, sobretodo Hermione…¡necesitamos descansar! –se acercó a Remus, y saltó sobre su espalda-¡vamos lobito!, tú no eres tan cruel como Moody… ¡déjanos salir aunque sea un rato!

-le diré a Alastor que le dijiste cruel…-reía-y no… ¡no saldrán!

Beth salió de la habitación, y corrió al lado de Moody, se le había ocurrido una idea genial…

-tío Moody…-le sonreía mientras el otro acomodaba un montón de viejos papeles-¿tú eras travieso de niño?

-¿por qué preguntas eso sabandija?

-por nada-caminaba mirando a todas partes con aire indiferente-solo era una apuesta-Moody fijó su ojo mágico en ella- supongo que eras muy serio, así como… ¡Percy!

-¿cómo te atreves sabandija?-la miró enfadado-yo era…como…bueno no tanto como los gemelos, pero no puedes compararme con ese…-rió- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque Remus dice que eras muy serio…más que Percy… ¿no te ofendes por lo que te dijo?, ¿sobretodo lo de Percy?

-¡claro que me ofendo!-salió enojado de ahí, y Beth siguiéndolo con una sonrisa malévola-¡pero ya verá!

-espera tío Moody, la verdad…-le dijo la otra con tono serio, de pronto miró atrás del viejo auror…Draco negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-creo que deberías de calmarte, creo que mi mente se pasó de lista, esta vez…-puso cara de cansancio-mira…estamos volviéndonos locos por estar encerrados…tanto, que creamos diversiones como esta…-lo miró con sus grandes ojos- dile a Remus que nos deje salir a caminar aquí enfrente… ¡por favor! ¿si?

Moody dejó a Beth en el corredor y entró gritando a la habitación donde Remus estaba…

-¡que perversa!-le dijo Draco cuando se acercó-¿te he dicho que esa parte de ti me encanta?

-y a mí también me gusta esa parte de mí-le guiñó un ojo- ¡y más cuando logro lo que quiero!

-¿qué?

-Moody esta enojado por lo que le dije de Remus, así que sólo para vengarse, hará todo lo contrario a lo que él diga… ¡nos dejará a salir a caminar!, y es ahí, mi querido… ¿amigo? o ¿esposo?, ¿cómo debo decirte?-rió- que tú nos ayudarás…entretenlos lo más posible…

-¿estas loca?, ¿saldrás a buscar a Potter?… ¿con mi padre allá afuera?

-sería más rápido si averiguaras donde está Harry…pregunta por Snape, di que estás preocupado… ¿Draco?

-¿por qué siempre Potter?

-no discutamos eso de nuevo…

-¡yo quiero discutirlo! –la miraba un poco enfadado-¡no es justo que te metas en tantos problemas por él!

-¡eres increíble Malfoy! –le dijo la otra empujándolo a un lado, para poder discutir a solas y sin gritos-¿qué no ves la situación?... ¿podrías olvidarte una vez de tus disputas personales y unirte a nosotros al cien por ciento?... ¡ayudar a Harry, es ayudar a destruir a Voldemort!

-¿es qué no entiendes como me siento?

-¿y tú sabes cómo me siento yo?...-lo zarandeó de los hombros-mientras ese monstruo exista…nadie podrá estar con nadie… ¿entiendes?... ¿crees qué no quiero ser feliz?, Harry es mi amigo…y sólo por eso lo quiero ayudar… ¿harás lo que te pido?, recuerda que si todo acaba bien, te daré la oportunidad que tanto quieres… ¡vamos Draco!, ¡hazlo por mi!-puso cara de tristeza, y luego sonrió como a Draco tanto le gustaba-hazlo por el futuro…¿nuestro futuro?

Draco la miraba al principio enfadado; luego tomó su mano, la acercó a él, la besó, y caminó hacía el cuarto donde los dos profesores discutían…

-profesores...-tocó la puerta sin dejar de ver a Beth- ¿puedo pasar?

-claro-Remus abrió la puerta lentamente, negando con la cabeza al ver a Beth-¡que los acompañe Bill! sólo así saldrán…

-pero Bill no está…

-¡lástima!-Remus trataba de mantenerse enfadado, pero Beth miró como se reía por aquel giro que le dio a su plan.

Beth bajó con cara de enfado a la cocina, dejándose caer en la silla, y mascullando algunas palabras sin sentido…

-hice todo un teatro… ¿y para qué?... ¡para nada! no funcionó, no saldremos… ¡y ahora le debo más cosas a Draco!, al paso que voy con él…no me alcanzará la vida para pagarle tanto favor - bufó y se pegó contra la mesa- ¡necesitamos saber donde esta Potter!

-¿desde cuando es Potter?-le dijo la otra riéndose.

-siempre se ha llamado así, Hermione…es nuestro amigo ¿no sabías que se apellida Potter?

Hermione trataba de no reírse pero explotó en una carcajada…

-déjame ver ¿el Longbottom desplazó a Potter?

-algo así…-siguió golpeándose contra la mesa- como si no hubiera suficientes problemas… ¡sigo con mi confusión sentimental!-Beth levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione con cara muy seria-pero esto se acaba ahora, ¡no más chicos por el momento!-dio un golpe en la mesa- no Harry, no Neville, no Draco…si sobrevivo, ya pensaré en eso…pero ahora sólo quiero ayudar a acabar con Voldemort…eso es todo…y si… ¡vengarme de Lucius Malfoy y de la rata sarnosa!

Hermione la miró, siempre que Beth tomaba una decisión, no había marcha atrás…

-eso significa que ya tomaste una decisión acerca de los chicos ¿no?

-algo así-se puso roja- más o menos-miraba a todas partes para evitar la mirada de su amiga- una determinación más bien…bueno sí…¡ya sé por quién late mi corazón si eso quieres saber!

-¿me dirás?

Hermione se acercó a ella para preguntarle quien era el dueño de su corazón, cuando Remus entró acompañado de Ginny y Ron…

-bueno, he pensando mucho lo que Beth me dijo…y tiene razón…-Draco y Neville entraron y se quedaron atrás- saldrán a caminar…tomar un poco de aire-revolvió el cabello de su hija-a algunas mentes de por si un poco locas, les hace daño el encierro…pero…

-siempre hay un pero…-dijo Beth cruzando de brazos.

-si, exacto…pero a la primera cosa rara, o el primer intento de desaparición…-miró a Beth levantando las cejas- se regresan inmediatamente…no quiero salir a vigilarlos personalmente, confío en ustedes…-se hizo a un lado-ahora salgan…

Draco detuvo a Beth de la mano y deslizó un pequeño pergamino en ella y le susurró al oído…

-no sé qué poder tienes sobre mi, pero lo que quieras…-le dio un beso rápido-solo pídelo…te lo doy…distraeré al profesor para que busques a Potter…

-¿cuál es el precio?

-por el momento, nada…-sonreía- talvez algún día, cuando me canse de ser bueno…me las cobre todas, princesa.

Neville se quedó atrás, mientras los otros salían a caminar por la calle…

-¿no vas a ir Neville?

-ahora voy, pensé que talvez querías que me quedara un rato para que no estés solo…

-esta bien, -Draco pensó que eso era buena idea, prefería que él mantuviera ocupado a Remus, a Draco aun le costaba abrirse a otras personas, que no fueran Neville o Beth.

Pero Draco solo pensaba en una cosa…le molestaba que Beth se preocupara tanto por Harry, la sola idea de que los dos estuvieran juntos, lo tenía muriéndose de celos…y los celos a Draco lo transformaban. Miraba a Neville que era todo bondad…_dos en contra de uno_, _no es mala idea…_ pensaba al ver a su nuevo amigo platicar con Remus _si él me apoyara, podría lograr que Beth se quedara conmigo para siempre, solo sería cuestión de mantenernos con vida…con él de mi lado, Beth me aceptaría…pero para eso necesito seguir ganando confianza…aunque eso signifique dejar que ella se acerque a Potter más de la cuenta…_

Beth, Hermione, Ginny, y Ron salieron entre empujones a la calle, como esta estaba casi desierta, los cuatro aprovecharon para correr y hacerse bromas…

-no tenemos tiempo-Beth dejó de correr para platicar con Hermione-según Draco, Snape esta con Harry en este lugar…será mejor irnos.

-no, ve tú…yo cuidaré tus espaldas…o en el caso de Black…tu lomo.-rió

-graciosa… ¿pero no quieres ver a Harry?

-tú irás más rápido sin mi…sólo cuidate…-tomo un largo respiro- necesitaba tomar aire, me estaba volviendo loca…

-podrías aprovechar…-el dio un codazo en el costado-mira...los gemelos han llegado, están jugando con Ginny, Ron esta solo… ¡no pierdas el tiempo!

-¿no que no más chicos?

-dije en mi caso, tú no…

-¡es una o ninguna!- Hermione estrechó su mano como cerrando un pacto-en eso estoy contigo…y hablando de chicos… ¿cómo consiguió Draco la dirección?

-no sé…-se puso toda seria- le pregunté el precio de su ayuda…y me preocupó lo que me contestó…-Beth imitó el tono siseante y prepotente de Draco- "talvez algún día, cuando me canse de ser bueno…me las cobre todas, princesa"

-eso significa que en el fondo no ha cambiado…habrá que vigilarlo… ¿y Neville?

-se quedó con él…-Beth suspiró- me da miedo esa amistad…no quiero que me lo transforme en otro Draco…no podría soportarlo…

-¡amas a Neville!, -Hermione dio de saltitos- ¿es él no?

-eh…tengo que irme…-interrumpió Beth que estaba toda roja-vigilaré a Snape…tú cuida de…ya sabes…

Beth aprovechó que Remus no miraba en esa dirección, y el escándalo de los gemelos, para desaparecer entre unos arbustos…y aparecer entre otros mucho más grandes. Se sacudió las hojas del cabello y se transformó en Black…_ahora a buscar a Harry y a Snape_…pensaba mientras miraba a todas partes…de pronto, la voz de Harry llegó rápidamente a su refinado oído…

-¡no creo que haya algo ahí! –gritaba el chico-ya buscamos nosotros…

-¿nosotros?

-si, mis amigos y yo…

-vaya…-Snape sacaba su varita-supongo que ellos saben más que yo…saca tu varita Potter, creo que alguien nos sigue.

Snape volteó rápido y apuntó hacía los arbustos, desde donde "Black" asomaba las orejas y los ojos

-¡Black!-gritó Harry, intentó acercarse, pero Snape lo detuvo-es mi mascota… ¡suélteme por favor!

Black corrió hacía Harry, saltando sobre él…cuando el chico se puso de pie, Beth utilizó su disfraz para darle un castigo a Snape, le gruñó y mordió su pierna…

-¿estas seguro que no es un animago?-preguntó Snape enojado-parece traer algo contra mí…

-todos tenemos algo contra usted-dijo Harry entre dientes-y los animales son sinceros…

-no me contestaste mi pregunta… ¿estas seguro que no es un animago?

-seguro…al principio…

-¿pensaste que era Black no es así?... ¿por eso lo nombraste así, no?, debo serte sincero Potter…cuando vi a tu mascota…yo también pensé que era él…y el nombre no me ayudó a quitarme la idea…pero tú y tu amiga…

-se llama Beth

-si, ella…deben resignarse a la idea de que él no volverá…es doloroso-empezó a caminar- pero no tienen otra opción…

-¿usted qué sabe de eso?, no sabe lo que hemos sufrido los dos…solo ha estado para molestarnos, y desquitarse por ser hijos de quienes somos…sé que ellos cometieron errores…pero no tiene porque hacer más duro esto…le repito, no sabe lo que nosotros hemos sufrido.

-pero tú te encargarás de aliviarle el sufrimiento a Black ¿no?-Snape miró a Harry y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a Black.-será mejor continuar…-trató de acercarse pero la otra le enseño los colmillos.

-vamos, pero esto no irá con nosotros…no confío…y tú tampoco deberías.

-usted no puede decidir…y mucho menos, en decir en quien puedo confiar o no…usted es el menos indicado.

-esta bien, anda-Snape lo empujó hacía el frente, cosa que pagó caro, cuando Beth le mordió la mano-pero no me pidas que te ayude… ¿piensas cargar a tu lobo a todas partes?

Beth jamás había pensado en eso…tenía que despedirse de Harry, y esperar a que vuelva…además, ella no tenía mucho tiempo…tenía que regresar antes de que Remus se diera cuenta…pero algo la detuvo…alguien venía hacía ellos…Snape empujó a Harry atrás de un árbol, y Beth corrió a protegerlo…

-vaya Severus…-Beth al ver de quien se trataba, quería transformarse para destruirlo, su sola cara de rata era insoportable, Harry sentía lo mismo pues quería correr hacía él, pero Snape los petrificó…

-Pettigrew…

-veo que estas bien, pensábamos que la Orden te había capturado…

-me escapé…

-¿y el hijo de Lucius?

-esta muerto, o al menos cuando vean que no estoy, lo mataran…así que tienes que dejarme ir por su bien, tengo que volver, antes de que se den cuenta.

-el muchacho no nos importa... ¿pero qué haces aquí?, lugar extraño al que pensabas ir ¿no crees?

-solo buscaba algo, cerciorarme de que estuviera bien…

-¿esto?-Pettigrew sacó una especie de cetro de adentro de su túnica- lo mandó a traer nuestro amo…no confía en nadie más que en mi…

Harry y Beth gritaban por dentro… ¡es el horrocrux de Ravenclaw!, ahora lo tenían enfrente, pero petrificados, no podían hacer nada…tenían que esperar a que Snape hiciera algo.

Snape que tenía que pensar en como sacar a Harry de ahí, tomar el horrocrux, y deshacerse de Pettigrew, pensó que la artimaña hecha en su casa podría funcionar…miró hacía donde estaba Harry y "Black", y sin usar su varita, despetrificó solo a Black.

Black se acercó lentamente a Pettigrew, estaba preparada para atacarlo…quería hacerlo, le hervía la sangre por las ganas de vengarse, pero miró a Snape antes…tenía que esperar una señal…

-¿tú crees que los muertos revivan Peter? –le dijo Snape con tono burlón.

-¿revivir?, no creo… ¿cómo quien?

-si, alguien como….-sonrió- alguien que quisiera vengarse de ti… ¿qué harías?

-nadie revive Severus, -jugaba con el pequeño cetro, pero se notaba nervioso-a nuestro Señor Tenebroso no le gustaría que pensaras eso…

-¿pero que harías si alguien como Black reviviera y quisiera vengarse de ti? o en este caso…viniera del otro mundo por ti…

-no-tartamudeaba-no digas eso…

-pues voltea, mira atrás de ti…

-¡Sirius!-gritó Pettigrew asustado, y tiró el cetro como ellos querían-perdóname Sirius, por favor…tienes que entenderme…

_Así me gusta maldita rata,_ pensaba Beth mientras se acercaba a él mostrando los afilados colmillos, _por el momento, me vengaré dándote el susto de tu vida._

Pettigrew buscaba el cetro en el suelo, pero ya estaba en las manos de Snape.

-¡ayúdame!

-claro, pero antes dime –Snape hacía cara de susto-¿dónde esta eso que traías y dónde se lo llevo a Nuestro Señor Tenebroso?

-¡se lo han llevado!-gritó el otro furioso al no ver el centro-me costará la vida…

-no creo que sobrevivas para comprobar la ira de Voldemort-fingió apuntarle a Black, pero con una mirada rápida, despetrificó a Harry que sabía que tenía que hacer-no me metería con el espectro de Black…-con un rápido movimiento de cabeza hizo que Black saltara sobre Pettigrew.

Black saltó sobre Pettigrew, enseñándole sus enormes colmillos, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, le lanzaba una mordida por cada intento de movimiento…

-será mejor que me vaya…el espectro no me hará nada a mí…te veré…

-¡en la casa de Riddle!-le gritaba Pettigrew asustado, al mismo tiempo que le pedía a Sirius piedad-te alcanzaré ahí

Desde el árbol, Harry le pedía disculpas a Black por lo que tenía que hacer…le apuntó y la otra salió volando a pocos metros, escondiéndose después, para asegurar el plan.

Al mismo tiempo, Snape dejaba inconsciente a Pettigrew, para que se fuera creyendo que había luchado con un espectro y le había ganado…Beth tuvo que concentrarse para no volver a su forma humana, enfrente de Harry.

-¡vamos Potter!

-¡pero Black!

-iré a ver como está…-caminó hacía ella-tu vete a Grimmauld, antes de que Pettigrew despierte y se de cuenta de todo.

Snape se acercó al cuerpo de la mascota de Harry, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su amarga cara…

-bien hecho…-le dio una palmada en la cabeza- no creo que seas Black, pero si alguien que quiere mucho al chico…ya veré como averiguarlo, pero lo has hecho bien.

Cuando Snape desapareció, Beth se transformó, y apareció en Grimmauld, la cara de Hermione al verla, le dio seguridad…aun no descubrían que no estaba, pero el hechizo de Harry la tenía aturdida, y con un moretón formándose en el costado.

-¿estas bien?-Hermione la ayudó a incorporarse antes de que los otros se dieran cuenta de que estaba lastimada.-te ves mal, ¿te atacaron?

-¿todo bien por aquí?

-Neville y Draco han mantenido distraído a Remus… ¿pero a ti que te pasó?, ¿y Harry?, ¿esta bien?, ¿lo viste?, ¡dime que diablos te pasó!

Beth apuntó hacía la esquina, ahí aparecía Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos entraron a la casa para averiguar lo que había pasado…

-Pettigrew….ahora debe estar enfrentándose a Voldemort, tenemos el horrocrux de Ravenclaw, solo falta recuperar el de Slytherin…-gritaba Harry emocionado-¡fue Black, Hermione! –Hermione trataba de lucir sorprendida-¡volvió, y nos ayudó! ¿no es así profesor Snape?

Todos miraron asombrados a Harry dirigirse con tanta amabilidad a Snape…pero el otro estaba atento a Beth…que mantenía su mano en su costado, luciendo pálida y tomando grandes tragos de cerveza de mantequilla, para quitarse el sabor de la sangre de Pettigrew.

-así es Potter…ve a descansar un rato…luego tendremos que pensar como recuperar el otro horrocrux, destruirlos todos, y buscar a Voldemort…a estas horas, ya debió cambiar de lugar de escondite, y más cuando Pettigrew le lleve la noticia de mi traición…

Snape no se equivocaba, Pettigrew le contaba a Voldemort lo que había pasado…mientras Voldemort, y el resto de los mortífagos, le apuntaban con sus varitas…

-¿cómo te dejaste engañar por un espectro Colagusano?...

-no era un espectro mi señor, era de carne y hueso…-le señaló la mano lastimada- mire…esto no lo haría un espectro…

-¡no me retes!, encima…-Voldemort lo miraba furioso y empezó a gritar-¡encima perdiste lo que te mandé a cuidar!, eso era muy valioso… ¡mereces que te mate!

Pettigrew se tiró al suelo para rogarle a su amo…

-por favor señor…no…le tengo información…Snape…él nos traicionó.

-¡lo sabía!-gritó Bellatrix Lestrange- sabía que ese nos traicionaría…

-¡no te creo Colagusano!-miró a todos- el era mi fiel seguidor…

-¡a él no le hizo daño el espectro señor!, además alguien más estaba ahí, y me robó el cetro.

-señor…-Lucius Malfoy hacía una reverencia-yo puedo jurarle que lo mismo pasó ese día, todo fue una treta…Snape está con ellos desde el principio, y el dichoso espectro ha de ser un miembro de la Orden.

-¡cállate Lucius!-le mando un crucio que lo hizo doblarse del dolor-tú solo te has equivocado tantas veces…

-señor…puedo jurarle que la próxima vez…

-¡no habrá más próximas veces Lucius!-le apuntó con la varita- tú y tu hijo no me han servido de nada…

-mi señor-Bellatrix interrumpió- te pido que no le hagas daño a Lucius…sé que se merece morir, es un inepto, su hijo un traidor... ¡te han fallado mi señor!-la otra lo reverenciaba-pero es de los más cercanos a ti, queramos o no…Lucius, nos hace falta mi señor…

Voldemort se acercó a Bellatrix Lestrange y la levantó del suelo...

-mi querida Bellatrix, tú siempre en lo cierto…sólo por ti, dejaré vivo a Lucius...-le lanzó un crucio a Malfoy-¡pero que sea la última vez que me fallas Lucius!, no perdonaré más tus errores…-caminó hacía una pequeña puerta-vamos Colagusano, te enseñaré las consecuencias de haber perdido algo tan valioso para mi…

-gracias por salvarme, Bellatrix.

-no agradezcas Lucius, la verdad no lo hago por ti…lo hago por mí, quiero darte la última oportunidad de vengarte de la familia de Sirius…Liz y la mocosa… ¡sé que mueres por hacerlo!, y yo quisiera verlas muertas también, ¡pero si no lo logras yo misma te mataré!

-es un gran gusto el que me has dado mi querida Bellatrix…-le besó la mano-y no te fallaré.

-sólo hazlo ¿si?, y recuerda que no lo hago por ti…iré a ver a nuestro amo…

-lo han encontrado Colagusano…saben como atacarme y destruirme.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, mi señor-Bellatrix se hincó a su lado.

-no, que vengan…estaremos preparados…aun no pueden destruirme, y no lo harán.

-no señor, y yo estaré con usted…para destruirlo a usted, tendrían que destruirme a mí-le dijo la otra molesta-así tenga que matar a la Orden yo sola.

-estaremos preparados mi querida Bellatrix, tendrán que venir aquí a destruirme, y cuando eso sea…los destruiremos…

-¿puedo preguntarle algo mi señor?, el objeto que perdió Pettigrew, ¿es muy importante?

-es una pequeña parte de mi ser Bellatrix, al destruirlo, me debilitaran…y no tardaran en hacerlo…

-¿eso haremos entendieron?-les dijo Harry a cada uno mientras miraban el cetro colocado en el centro del círculo- entre todos, será más fácil destruirlo-miró a Beth que aun estaba un poco pálida-todos en esta casa tomaremos parte…

-también cuenta conmigo, Potter-Draco miraba el cetro con emoción, como si al destruir el cetro, destruyera a Voldemort.

-gracias, Malfoy.

Todos platicaban sin quitarle la vista al objeto, Draco se había acomodado atrás de Neville, no había olvidado que al terminar todo aquello; iba a luchar por lo que quería, y quería al chico de su parte. Aquella imagen de los dos chicos juntos, parecía de un dibujo animado; Draco susurraba al oído de Neville como un pequeño diablillo en su hombro, aconsejándole las peores travesuras…

-escucha, Neville…yo sé que Potter es tu amigo, pero tienes que darte cuenta, que sólo ha lastimado a Beth…

-Draco, no es el momento para hablar de esto…vamos, tenemos que pensar como vamos a llegar al lado de Voldemort y acabarlo.

-claro, lo sé…pero tienes que pensar en el futuro…si yo muero, que es lo más posible, quiero que ella se quede a tu lado… ¡tú no la harás sufrir!, mira…fue a buscar a Potter y llegó toda lastimada…

-son cosas que pasan, por favor…

-le ha roto el corazón miles de veces, y aun sigue haciéndolo…se ha sacrificado tanto por él, y él ni las gracias le da…-la voz siseante de Draco le penetraba la cabeza a Neville-ha sufrido tanto por él… ¿tú no la harás sufrir o si?, ¿verdad que no?

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Neville llamando la atención sobre ellos-esto es serio, ya hablaremos más tarde…

-claro, no te enfades…-Draco se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los mayores-tendremos tiempo de sobra, ya platicaremos.

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor del cetro, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron…

-a la de tres…todos juntos.-Remus los miraba a todos.-tengan cuidado…

-uno, dos…-Moody estaba atrás de del circulo formado por los niños, señalando con su varita al objetivo-¡tres!

Quince rayos de color verde salieron disparados al centro…Liz, que no había disparado, estaba preparada para conjurar un hechizo escudo…aquella cosa explotaría y podría haber heridos. Después de unos minutos, pensando que talvez se habían equivocado, o que era una trampa…se acercaron al objeto para revisar su estado, pero este estalló en miles de pedazos…haciendo que todos se tiraran al suelo para protegerse…

-bueno, -dijo Ron al ver la destrucción y el vapor color verdoso que quedaba en el aire-creo que si era… ¿pero habrá funcionado?

-buena pregunta, Ron-Harry miraba la escena-no sabemos el efecto que haya tenido con Voldemort.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Beth, Neville, los gemelos, y Draco se quedaron en ese lugar haciendo conjeturas…sin saber, que en la vieja casa de Riddle, un extraño resplandor atravesaba a Voldemort…habían logrado su objetivo…el Señor Oscuro estaba débil.

-¿qué ha pasado mi señor?-Bellatrix lo miraba, estaba ahí sin moverse y parecía hasta haber envejecido.

-lo han destruido…me han debilitado…no tardaran en venir por mi, y…

-no, eso no mi señor.

- tienes razón mi querida Bellatrix, si antes nos preparamos y los traemos para acá, aquí será fácil acabarlos…prepara todo para recibir a nuestros amigos de la Orden.-todos los mortífagos lo miraban-habrá que darles una gran bienvenida…

Todos estaban un poco más tranquilos por la destrucción del horrocrux, la destrucción de la espada…eso lo harían los mayores, pues si lo otro los había tomado de sorpresa…no querían arriesgar a los menores.

-bueno-Beth miraba hacía arriba-si no es la espada…habrán destruido una reliquia-reía al ver la cara de sus amigas-¿qué?, déjenme reírme…es lo único que evitará que me vuelva loca…

-bueno, eso ya estas…-rió Hermione-pero ahora estas loca por alguien… ¿Beth?

-¿no oyen?-reía la chica-¡funcionó!

Liz y Remus fueron los primeros en bajar, estaban contentos y bastante pegados el uno al otro…al ver la cara de los chicos, se separaron…

-esto fue lo único que quedó-Liz enseñó la empuñadura de la espada y dos pedazos…uno en el cual estaba escrito "Godric Gryffindor"-hubieran visto niños, estalló en miles de pedazos…y soltó una bruma color gris. ¡ve esto Voldemort!-gritó Liz a la vez que lanzaba los pedazos a la mesa.

-vaya mamá-Beth miró a la razón de la alegría de su mamá, parado al lado de ambas-¡jamás te había visto tan feliz!-tomó lo que quedaba de la espada en sus manos-talvez tenga arreglo, como un pequeño cuchillo…o ponerla en un lienzo bordado…como una reliquia de gran valor, no solo por ser de Gryffindor, sino por indirectamente ser parte de la destrucción de Voldemort, talvez no este perdida.

-¿ahora eres un herrero?-Remus la miraba contento-eso no lo sabía, pero eso si…-reía mientras frotaba la cabeza de la niña-no me sorprende nada de esta cabecita loca.

-en la historia mágica, los expertos en arreglar y forjar estas armas eran los elfos antiguos…al menos que Dobby sepa, que no creo…tendré que hacerlo yo.-miró a los gemelos- chicos… ¿creen que podamos?

Beth, Fred y George subieron corriendo, seguidos por los otros que estaban muy interesados en saber lo que podían hacer aquellos genios, bajo las instrucciones de una loca aficionada a las armas mágicas…

Después de varias horas, ruidos extraños, y muchas explosiones…el trío salió para presumir su hazaña…

-¡pruébala Harry!-los gemelos le lanzaron a Harry una pequeña espada, que aunque hecha de deshechos de metal, lucía bastante espectacular.

-¡les quedó magnífica!-Harry blandió la espada como había visto a Beth hacerlo- les quedó perfecta.

-ahora es tuya, Harry- le dijo Beth al ver que el chico intentaba devolvérsela a los hermanos-te la mereces por todo lo que has hecho para mantenernos vivos en los últimos años…. ¿no es así chicos?

-así es

-en efecto…

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera guardarla; tenía a Beth, Fred, George, y al resto, empuñando unas pequeñas espadas…

-¿entrenemos un poco no?-dijo ella retando a Harry-vamos Harry, ¡será divertido!, además no te preocupes, sólo la tuya tiene filo.

Los chicos empezaron a pelear entre risas y caídas, Beth tenía a Harry contra la pared, y Neville y Draco veían la escena bastante atentos, cada uno tenía su propia impresión… Neville miraba todo con una sonrisa, y Draco con ganas de atravesar a Harry con la espada. Draco no podía evitar decir comentarios molestos para lograr sus objetivos…en definitiva, quería que cuando llegara el momento, el mismo Neville se la entregara en bandeja de plata…

-no dudo que la lastime, aunque sea accidentalmente…parece que disfruta ponerla a prueba.

-no puedes decir eso, Draco.-Neville miraba a Harry defenderse sin hacerle daño- él la quiere mucho.

-pero no como tú, -hizo que Neville lo mirara bastante extrañado-si, no creas que soy tonto…tú la quieres cada día más, por eso te sacrificaste tanto y recibiste tantas torturas…si alguien se la merece, eres tú –le dio una palmada en la espalda-y yo que tú, no dejaría que Potter me la quitara.

-no…no digas eso, eso no pasa ni pasara…

-¿no qué?, no estoy imaginándomelo todo…y ella te ama, ¿en serio vas a dejar que te la quiten?, no te dejes…

Aquello hizo que Neville la mirara atentamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron viendo por largos minutos y sin dejar de sonreír…Neville sabía que Draco estaba en lo cierto, él la quería con todo su corazón…pero en algo se equivocaba, Beth había sufrido por su culpa, y no por la de Harry…por su culpa ella estaba casada con Malfoy… ¿cómo podía quererla tanto y a la vez dejar que sufriera?

En la cena todos estaban felices, salvo Neville, que trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas que no fuera lo que le había dicho Draco, incluso; pensar en los mortífagos era mucho más agradable, que las ideas de Draco… _¿vas a dejar que te la quiten?_, se repetía en su cabeza mientras miraba a Harry con un poco de tristeza…_talvez sea lo mejor,_ se contestaba solito, _yo no he sido un buen novio después de todo…_

-Neville…-escuchó una voz dulce que le hablaba, Beth había dejado a las chicas y se acercaba a él, con un pedazo de pastel-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-eh…-miraba a Draco que parecía preguntarle sin hablar _¿vas a dejar que te la quiten?_-si, claro.

-pero aquí no…vamos arriba.

Beth tomó la mano de Neville y subieron sin ser vistos por nadie, todos estaban muy concentrados en sus asuntos…

-Neville, he estado pensando mucho últimamente…verás…han pasado tantas cosas.

-si yo también he pensado mucho…

-pero desde hace un tiempo que no he podido dejar de pensar en algo…

Beth respiró hondo varias veces y en un solo hilo de palabras le dijo algo a Neville que no esperaba.

-me costó darme cuenta, quiero que no sea tarde, quiero que de verdad me creas…

-tranquila-le dijo dulcemente-respira, cuenta hasta 10

-no, no hay tiempo…quiero que sepas que…bueno, va… ¡que te amo! –le dio un enorme beso en la boca-te amo…

-yo…yo…

Pasaron varios minutos en que el chico solo la veía, recargado en la pared, sin decir nada…sin respirar siquiera.

-¡ya lo dije y ya me voy!-Beth salió bastante enfadada porque Neville no le contestó

En el corredor se encontró a Draco que subía a ver que maldades podía hacer, la chica gruñó al verlo, lo empujó para quitárselo de enfrente, y bajó directo a la cocina…necesitaba con urgencia comer aquel gran pastel de chocolate, que su mamá había hecho…

-¿pasa algo cielo?

-no…-dijo con la boca llena-no pasa nada…

-no me digas si no quieres-se sentó a su lado-no te culpo si no me tienes confianza.

-si te tengo confianza…-dio un enorme trago de jugo-pero no vale la pena que te lo diga…no salió como pensaba, y no lo culpo… si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto ¡soy yo!-dijo enterrando el cuchillo en la mesa-perdí mi tiempo, mi voluntad, ¡todo!-suspiró-¡al amor de mi vida por alguien que solo me ve como la hija de Sirius Black!

Liz miró a su hija tragándose las ganas de llorar, y avergonzada por haber dicho todo eso en voz alta…y más cuando los gemelos entraron justo en el momento preciso con Remus…al verlos, Beth se escabulló para no tener que verlos por la vergüenza…

-¿pasó algo?-le preguntó Remus a Liz evitando acercarse a ella.

-si-lo miró enfadada por su distancia-es una adolescente con un gran problema amoroso, y del cual yo tengo un poco de culpa. ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

-¿yo?

-si…tú… ¿quién más? confía en ti, te adora…

Remus se acercó lentamente para tratar de calmarla…

-no te enfades conmigo, iré a hablar con ella…pero no sé de que servirá…-rió- nunca habla de chicos conmigo… ¿por qué no mandamos a Hermione mejor?

-¡eres su padre!

-en ese asunto, solo soy Remus…-le susurró al oído-no te enfades conmigo…pero tengo una mejor idea… ¿vamos a caminar?

-¿a estas horas?

-¿qué tiene?

-Remus...-se acercó a él-es peligroso salir… ¡debemos predicar con el ejemplo!-reía al tomar su brazo-pero eso si…es muy romántico…

-eh…

Liz miró a Bill y Fleur que abrían la puerta…

-ya veo-lo soltó-es algo de rutina ¿no?

-es una ronda de vigilancia si, pero…

-no digas más-se puso el abrigo-camina…

Liz iba hablando entre dientes, mientras caminaban hasta la puerta…todo estaba en paz, hasta que un grito de Fleur, los hizo salir a todos de sus asuntos…

-¿qué pasa?

-arrigba…-señalaba la rubia-mireg…es la marca…

Poco a poco, todos salieron de la casa para ver una enorme Marca Tenebrosa en medio del cielo estrellado, justo encima de ellos, pero algo más terrible los asustó de verdad…rodeando esta marca, había otras más pequeñas…exactamente eran 16, una por cada miembro de la Orden, incluyendo a los menores…

-¡Molly! –gritó Moody-¡quédate en casa y vigila a los muchachos! ¡que no salgan para nada!

-¿Alastor?

Remus se acercó para confortar a Molly…

-¿todo esta bien Remus?

-no te voy a mentir Molly, eso es la amenaza más descarada que haya yo visto…es una invitación a la muerte…


	36. Chapter 36

-¡entren niños! –gritaba Molly empujando a sus hijos menores adentro de la casa

-¿qué pasa mamá?, ¿a dónde va mi papá y los otros?

-cosas de la Orden… ¡no te metas Ronald!

-¡tengo derecho a meterme!, jamás había visto tantas marcas juntas…-miró a sus amigos-¿no creen que es verdaderamente extraño?-de pronto ahogó un grito-¿y Harry?

Todos se miraban, y miraban alrededor…Harry no estaba por ninguna parte, se había ido con los otros…

-se fue con los mayores…debió aprovechar que tú mamá estaba con nosotros para escaparse…-Hermione se comía las uñas asustada-¿pero a donde?

-a buscar a Voldemort-dijo Draco en tono lastimero, se sujetaba fuertemente el brazo.

Beth corrió a su lado, y miró la marca…esta parecía latir en el brazo del muchacho…

-esta llamando a todos los mortífagos…va a acabar con la Orden…-decía el chico asustado.

Todos se miraban confundidos y asustados…

-¡tenemos que ir!-gritó Ron

-¿pero cómo y a dónde?-le contestó Hermione.

-¡Draco!-gritó Beth-¿tú sabes verdad?

-si…

-¡llévanos!

-no puedo… ¡no voy a dejar que hagan eso!…

-¡escucha Malfoy!-Beth lo levantó del suelo donde estaba tirado por el dolor del brazo-tendrás que hacerlo… ¡no me obligues a lastimarte para sacarte la información!, ahora es cuando debes de demostrar que has cambiado… ¡se un amigo por primera vez!, ¡llévanos con Harry!-lo golpeaba en el pecho desesperada-¡tienes que hacerlo!

Pero Draco seguía negándose rotundamente, ocultándose de las miradas suplicantes…

Beth, dándose cuenta que la fuerza y la amenaza no funcionaban bien con el muchacho, tuvo que usar su arma más poderosa…manipular el amor que él le tenía, para lograr lo que quería, aunque en el fondo sabía, que algún día, Draco se cobraría todos los favores de la peor forma…

-por favor Draco…-le dijo ella dulcemente-tu sabes que yo confío en ti…que sé que en el fondo eres bueno y harás lo correcto…por eso te has ganado mi afecto, por favor…te lo pido por lo que más quieras.

Todos miraban a Draco, pero sus miradas no eran de enojo…el chico sintió algo extraño cuando vio simpatía en sus ojos…se sintió seguro, y lleno de valor…

-vamos, Draco-le dijo Hermione, acercándose a él con cariño-te necesitamos…hay que ayudarnos contra Voldemort.

-está en la vieja casa de Riddle…a pocos metros del cementerio…

-¿cómo llegamos hasta ahí?-preguntó Ron-no todos podemos aparecer, y volando tardaríamos horas.

-habrá que ir en traslador… ¿están listos para romper la ley? –Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Beth, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada-pero creo que ahora lo que menos les importa es lo que diga el estúpido Ministerio… ¿no es así?-Draco tomó la vieja pierna de troll que servía como paragüero, se concentró en él, le apuntó con la varita, y gritó-¡Portus!

-a la de tres-cada uno puso su mano en el traslador-antes de que venga tu mamá, Weasley… ¿listos?...uno, dos…

Molly iba entrando con Fleur en ese momento, se habían quedado en la puerta viendo partir a los otros con el corazón en la mano, y temiendo lo peor.

-¿a dónde creen que van?-gritó Molly al verlos-¡suelten eso!

-¡tres!-gritó Draco.

Cuando Molly y Fleur llegaron hasta la sala, los chicos ya no estaban…estaban en medio de un remolino sobre el cementerio.

De dos en dos cayeron ruidosamente sobre las tumbas del cementerio, salvo los gemelos, que cayeron con gracia y ayudaron a levantar a los otros…Beth era la única que se había parado sola, asustada al ver el lugar donde había caído…

-¡miren!-les dijo a los gemelos cuando se acercaron-es la tumba del padre de Voldemort… ¡Riddle! –Beth se fue haciendo hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con Neville, que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-¿estas bien?

-no…este es el lugar que describió Harry… ¡aquí murió Cedric!-cerraba los ojos con fuerza-sé que no debo… ¡pero tengo miedo!

-no te preocupes…-la volteó para verla cara a cara-estoy contigo, no tengas miedo…

Beth lo abrazó fuertemente...Fred y George, solo sacudieron su cabello para confortarla…los cuatro se reunieron con los demás, que estaban viendo una enorme marca tenebrosa en el cielo…justo encima de ellos…

-será mejor apurarnos-dijo Hermione caminando a prisa sin ver las tumbas alrededor-este lugar es igual de peligroso, y tenemos que encontrar a Harry…-miró a Beth, Neville y Draco que iban hasta atrás-¡no se rezaguen!, -gritaba a la par que caminaba-estén alertas… ¡pueden estarnos esperando en cualquier parte!

Ya fuera del cementerio, sin haber tenido sorpresas desagradables, corrieron a la casa. Conforme se acercaban, ruidos extraños y gritos llegaban hasta sus oídos, Beth podía escuchar el latir de su corazón como tambor…esperaba llegar a tiempo para ayudar, y evitar cualquier otra tragedia…de pronto se detuvo, ahora se sentía perdida…sabía porque era su insistencia en estar ahí…

-¡Beth!-Neville la tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarla-corre, es peligroso que te quedes…se que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos…

-no es eso…

-¿qué es entonces?

-mi papá, Neville…-decía mientras corrían escaleras arriba, hasta la puerta principal-¿no entiendes?, no pude estar ese día en el Ministerio, no pude hacer nada por él… ¡no dejaré que vuelva a pasar eso!

Neville quiso detenerse para hablar con ella y calmarla…algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hablar con ella, aunque sabía que no era el momento…aun así lo hizo, y al voltearse para poder verla, tuvo tiempo para advertirles a sus amigos sobre los mortífagos que los venían siguiendo y estaban listos para atacarlos.

Un grupo de mortífagos cerraron el paso para que no siguieran corriendo, separando a Beth, Draco y Neville del resto…

-¡corran!-les gritó Neville a los chicos-¡busquen a los demás!

-¿y ustedes?-les gritó Ron-¡no los vamos a dejar!

-estaremos bien, ¡busquen y ayuden a Harry!, ¡los alcanzaremos pronto!

A diferencia de lo que Neville esperaba, los mortífagos no los atacaron tan fuerte como ellos creían…obedecían las órdenes de uno; que recargado en la puerta, parecía estar esperando el momento de entrar en acción…

-¡basta!-gritó-¡déjenmelos a mi!-los mortífagos los dejaron y salieron de la casa-Neville miró a Beth que se había quedado petrificada al oír la voz, y Draco apenas podía sostener su varita de tanto temblar…él no tuvo que esperar a que se quitara la máscara para reconocerlo...ya había tenido el disgusto de conocerlo en casa de Snape.

-justo los dos que estaba esperando encontrar-Lucius Malfoy se acercó a Beth y Draco, lanzando a Neville hacía atrás-el traidor y la mocosa de Black… ¡que placer!

-es su hijo, no se atrevería a lastimarlo-Neville no podía creer la frialdad del hombre hacía su propio hijo.

-y Longbottom…-miró a Neville con desprecio-eso es un extra… ¡será muy divertido acabar con los tres!

-¡no se atreva a tocarlos!…-le dijo Neville apuntándole con su varita

-¿no?... ¡mira esto!-con un movimiento, Lucius lanzó a su hijo y a Beth contra de la pared-y tu creías que no me atrevería.

-no…

Lucius miró hacía donde Neville…

-que infantil… ¿protegiendo a tu amiguita?

-a mis amigos, si….

-¿Draco?–el hombre empezó a reír-¡que ridículo!, Draco no es amigo de nadie, y menos de ustedes…-miró a su hijo que ayudaba a Beth a levantarse del suelo-pero no me sorprende… ¡últimamente ha sido una vergüenza para mi ser su padre!

Beth y Draco corrieron al lado de Neville, y los dos se pusieron al frente del chico…

-¿qué hacen?-Neville les preguntó bastante sorprendido.

-vete, Neville-le dijo Beth-nos quiere a nosotros… ¿no te das cuenta?, tu tienes que irte, tienes que ayudar a Harry…

-¡no me iré!

-nosotros estaremos bien, escucha…

-¡que no!

-¡que no la oyes Longbottom!-le gritó Draco, sacando la varita-dile lo que me acabas de decir… ¡yo mantendré a mi padre ocupado!

-ten cuidado…

-no te preocupes…-Draco corrió hacía su padre-¡Filipendo!

-tienes que irte, ¡entiéndelo!,-lo zarandeó- escucha Neville…no hay tiempo-los dos miraban a padre e hijo pelear, Draco apenas si podía con su padre-tienes que irte, tú debes ayudar a Harry… ¡sólo tú puedes!, ¡nosotros podemos con Malfoy!-Beth empezó a correr hacia Draco

-corre… ¡estaremos bien!

-no me iré…no sin ti… ¡y es mi última palabra!

-¡pues será tú última palabra!-Lucius levantó la varita para apuntarle a Neville-¡A...

-¡ni se atreva Malfoy!-Beth se puso entre Neville y Lucius y sin pensar lo atacó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-¡palalingua!

-¿palalingua?-Draco la miró extrañado, pero disfrutando que su padre no pudiera hablar-no sé que sea, pero funcionó… ¡vamos!-tomó la mano de Beth y los tres empezaron a correr fuera del alcance de Malfoy que no podía decir palabra.

-¡Locomotor Mortis!

Beth y Draco escucharon el hechizo, pero no fueron golpeados por el…pero Neville se sostenía de sus dos amigos para no caer al suelo, tenía las piernas atadas como se lo había hecho Draco una vez.

-ahora no podrás ir a ninguna parte, Longbottom…-Lucius había recuperado el habla-escucha niño, no se que interés tengan estos tontos en que no te toque, y no me importa…pero haré esto más entretenido para mi… ¡Carpe Retractum!-Lucius jaló a Draco hasta él-empezaré contigo, hijo….

Lucius miró a Beth, que se mantenía al lado de Neville…

-¡accio varita!-la varita de Neville salió volando hasta Lucius, y Beth se aferraba a su varita para que no se la quitara-¡Expelliarmus!-Beth cayó a pocos metros de Neville, sin varita y sin poder defenderlo- ¿ya ves lo que tus amigos me obligan a hacerles?...ahora no tienen forma de defenderse…y tú…

-haz lo que quieras…tortúrame, mátame… pero –trataba de soltarse de él pero solo lograba que lo sujetara más fuerte-¡no les hagas nada!

-¡Draco!-lo sacudió mientras los sostenía del cuello-no, eso es muy fácil… ¡verás morir a tus amigos!, ¡los mataré!...eso es lo que haré, así aprenderás a no traicionar a tu padre… y lo peor para ti, es que tú no podrás hacer nada por ellos-Lucius miró algo que sobresalía del cinturón de su hijo-¿es lo que yo creo?

Lucius le arrebató un pequeño puñal de plata con el emblema de los Malfoy en el mango…

-¿creías que esto te ayudaría?-Lucius lo empuñó y lo clavó al costado del chico, que lanzó un chillido que se perdió en los gritos y las explosiones que venían de arriba-y mira… ¡fue todo lo contrario!- lanzó a Draco hacía donde estaban Beth y Neville.-ahora no podrás hacer nada… ¡despídete de tu noviecita y tu amigo!

Beth miraba como una mancha de color oscuro crecía en la playera del muchacho…si no hacían nada, moriría desangrado, y asesinado por su propio padre…Beth trató de acercarse, pero Draco le pidió que se quedara junto a Neville…y ella tampoco quería dejarlo solo ni un segundo…

-¿ahora con quien empiezo?-la varita de Lucius oscilaba entre Neville y Beth-no crean que los torturaré…iré directo al grano… veamos… ¿a quien primero?... ¡Black!

Neville y Draco miraron asustados como Lucius, con una enorme sonrisa, le apuntaba a Beth…

-¿no te mueres de ganas por ver a tu padre?-rió-literalmente… ¿no morirías por verlo?

Pero Beth sabía que matar así como así, no era propio de Lucius…además, había algo en su mirada que brillaba cada vez que le apuntaba…era la cara de angustia de Draco lo que le provocaba placer…Beth sintió mucho cariño por Draco en ese momento, no sabía lo importante que era ella para él, él sufría con verla amenazada…y Lucius disfrutaba viendo sufrir a su hijo. Beth miraba a Lucius disfrutar el juego…ella o Neville…Neville o ella…movía su varita como si se tratara de un juego infantil y no en decidir a quien mataba primero…

-¿sabías que tu padre luchó hasta el último momento Black?-le apuntaba-sería más divertido que él estuviera aquí para verte morir, lo intenté una vez, pero él te salvó, todos ustedes son un grupo de sentimentales... amigos defienden amigos, novios a novias y viceversa-miró a Neville y a Draco que lo miraban asustado-aquella noche, Sirius iba a protegerte a ti y a tu madre a costa de su vida-Beth tragaba saliva y trataba de no llorar con la sola mención de Sirius- pero él no está…pero podría esperar a Lupin…¡eso sería igual de divertido!

-¡no le daré ese gusto!-Beth empezó a ponerse de pie, sabía lo que estaba maquinando Lucius-acabe conmigo ya…

-¡no tan fácil linda!

Lucius apuntó a Neville…Beth ahora estaba segura de cual era la malvada intención de Lucius Malfoy…podía escuchar la maldición asesina lista para salir de su boca de serpiente…

Beth recordó que no tenía su varita para defenderlo…pero podía hacer algo más…no iba a permitir que le quitaran nada tan querido, estaba dispuesta a todo para que no se repitiera de nuevo…

-¡Draco!-le gritó Beth-¡cuida de Neville!, ¡que llegue con Harry a salvo!, ¡sabes que es nuestra única oportunidad!

-¡no lo hagas!-le gritó el muchacho al ver a su padre empezar a decir la maldición…trató de ponerse de pie, pero la herida era muy profunda, y cada movimiento le costaba mucha sangre…

-¡Avada Kedravra!-Draco pudo ver, sin poder hacer nada, como los dos chicos salían volando

-¡Avada Kedravra!-repitió Draco con odio mientras miraba a su padre…


	37. Chapter 37

A pesar del dolor, y de las sensación de estar desvaneciéndose que tenía por la pérdida de sangre, Draco caminó hacía donde Neville y Beth….no podía creer lo que había visto, ella se había sacrificado por el chico...

Draco se arrodilló al lado de sus amigos, cargó a Beth en sus brazos, y esperó a que Neville despertara, no sabía como le iba a explicar lo que había pasado, ni él lo entendía, sentía que nada tenía sentido ya…

-¡Draco!-Neville despertaba lentamente-¿estas bien?

Pero el solo miraba al vacío…

-vete…-le contestó Draco- que su sacrificio haya valido la pena… ¡vete!

-¿de que hablas?-lo miró-antes de irme te curaré, si no morirás… ¿Draco?

-que te vayas… ¡lárgate!...acaba con Voldemort, que al menos Beth este tranquila de saber que su sacrificio no fue en vano.

Neville miró a los brazos de Draco…

-¡Beth!-se la arrebató de los brazos, empezó a acariciar su cara-¡no está muerta!,-lo miró desesperado- ¡dime que no esta muerta!

-está muerta, se ha ido-se la quitó de los brazos de nuevo-ahora vete… ¡anda date prisa!

-¡te digo que no!-besó los labios de Beth-esta tibia, puedo sentir como respira… ¡aun esta viva!…puedo sentirlo.

-¡y yo digo que te has vuelto loco!, ¡nadie sobrevive a la maldición asesina!-lo jaló hacía arriba-vete, hazlo por ella…

-pero tú…-miró como el esfuerzo de jalarlo, lo había hecho sangrar aun más -¡necesitas ayuda!

-no importa si muero… ¿o acaso tengo una razón para vivir?

-te estoy diciendo que…

-no me importa lo que digas… ¡vete!... ¡por favor!

-no tardo, volveré por ambos.

-como quieras…

Neville caminó unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver a Lucius tirado en el suelo con la mirada fija, no tuvo que preguntar, Draco le contestó en un lastimero tono…

-tuve que hacerlo…tenía que hacerlo…no me dejó otra opción….ahora entiendes que si no muero, iré a prisión…y prefiero lo primero… ¿por ella no harías lo mismo?-lo miró-¿no matarías?, ¿no te dejarías morir?

-sabes que sí.

-bueno entonces… ¡sube y mata al maldito!, y ¡acaba con todo de una vez por todas!, y dile a Potter que si no lo hace, si no acaba con él… se las verá conmigo…

-al menos tienes sentido del humor…

-¡vete!

Neville se acercó a Beth y besó sus labios…

-te digo… ¡esta viva!

-si esta viva, te juro que jamás volverás a ver al viejo Draco de la escuela…

-pues acostúmbrate a ser el Draco con quien hemos convivido este tiempo.-Neville sonrió y se fue alejando-cree en lo que te digo, -le gritó-está viva…

-te digo que está loco, princesa-acarició su cara y sus labios-es verdad…aun están tibios-los quiso besar pero sintió respeto por Neville-te juro que jamás volverás a ver al viejo Draco… ¡pero vuelve a nosotros!

Draco acariciaba su cabello mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos, su lenta respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, poco a poco se dio cuenta que a pesar de su estado, algo lo mantenía con vida…

-pronto estaré contigo-acarició el cabello de Beth-por siempre, ¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que solo muertos podrían separarnos?, ¿que solo muerta podrías irte de mi lado?-la miró como si esperara respuesta-¡pues desearía no haberlo dicho!-Draco empezaba a sentir como las lágrimas le recorrían su rostro-jamás quise que eso pasara, te dije que no sabía que haría si te pasara algo… ¡daría lo que sea para que estuvieras viva!

Draco la abrazó fuertemente contra él mientras esperaba que llegara el momento de su muerte, lo único que lo mantenía vivo; era la esperanza de saber que al menos Voldemort desaparecería también, estaba deseando que Neville llegara a tiempo para ayudar a Harry, pero sobretodo…deseaba que su nuevo amigo saliera sano y salvo de todo eso….

-esperemos que Neville vuelva sano y salvo, quisiera despedirme de él-la pegó a su rostro-sentía que algo cálido lo recorría…

-sé que me escucharé igual de loco que Neville, pero si estás viva-besó sus labios-¡vuelve que te necesito!

_Debo estar loco_, se repetía Draco _es obvio que Neville quiera que este viva, la ama demasiado para darse cuenta de la triste realidad, jamás aceptará su muerte… ¿pero si tiene razón?_ Draco contuvo la respiración un momento, pues hasta respirar le dolía…_eso es, ya me volví loco…deseo que este viva tanto como Neville, pero no es posible…nadie salvo Potter ha sobrevivido… ¿puede repetirse ese milagro para mi?, o ¿al menos para Neville?, yo no me merezco nada_ dio un gran respiro _debo estar enloqueciendo…_

_Debo estar enloqueciendo _era lo mismo que pensaba Neville mientras corría buscando a Harry, saltaba sobre los cuerpos de los mortífagos, y buscaba a sus amigos… _¿cómo les diré lo que ha pasado?, ¿cómo si ni siquiera yo lo sé?, talvez tenga que aceptarlo…ella está muerta, ya no estará conmigo…_trataba de no llorar, aunque no deseaba hacer otra cosa más que regresar y llorar a su lado…pero algo lo llenaba de una fuerza desconocida que lo hacía correr sin mirar atrás, sin caerse derrotado…era algo muy poderoso, y tenia las palabras de Draco en la cabeza que lo empujaban más aun "_que su sacrificio no sea en vano"_

-¡Neville!

Un grito interrumpió su loca carrera, miró hacía atrás…

-¡Ginny!-se detuvo para verla-¿estas bien?

-si…iba a buscarlos-miró hacía atrás-¿dónde están Beth y Malfoy?

-¡están bien!-dijo sin verla a los ojos-pero dime…. ¿dónde está Harry?, necesito encontrarlo…

-no me mientas… ¡dime!-pero Neville ya corría rumbo a donde los ojos de Ginny miraban-no están bien… ¿verdad?-corrió atrás de él.

Los dos llegaron hasta un lugar de la casa que parecía ser el único seguro…Ron y Hermione estaban en un rincón de la habitación; la chica curaba unas heridas en el hombro de Ron, Fred y George; trataban con todo lo que sabían, para derribar una puerta…

La cara de Neville bastó para apartarlos a todos de sus preocupaciones…

-¿Neville?-Ron se levantó del suelo-¿todo bien?

-¿la Orden?

-se deshicieron de los mortífagos, y sellaron la puerta para que no siguiéramos… ¡Neville te estoy hablando!

-¡háganse a un lado!-Neville apuntó a la puerta, y dijo algo que terminó en una tremenda explosión-¡vamos!

Los chicos se unieron a una terrible batalla que estaba al otro lado de la puerta…Neville, se quitaba a los mortífagos de encima, en su loca carrera por encontrar a Harry…pero no sabía por qué Beth y Draco estaban tan necios en que él tenía que ayudar a Harry… _¿yo?, no soy tan poderoso, ¿en qué podría ayudar a Harry?_…pensaba cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de los mortífagos y la de sus amigos que luchaban _¡pero no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo!_, pensó mientras esquivaba un hechizo, y renovaba su búsqueda…

Finalmente, llegó hasta el final de la habitación donde cada miembro de la Orden, ajustaba cuentas personales con los mortífagos…Remus contra Pettigrew, Liz contra Bellatrix, Arthur Weasley vengaba a su hijo Bill…todos se ayudaban los unos a los otros, todos lo miraron pasar, pero nadie tenía la posibilidad de detenerlo…

-¡Longbottom!-Neville fue jalado hacía una especie de terraza-¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-¡no me estorbe Snape!-lo empujó-¡tengo que ayudar a Harry!

-ya veo que te has enterado de lo de la profecía…

-no sé a que se refiere, y no me importa…-lo empujó- ¡ahora no me estorbe!

-no pasarás de ahí, al menos que te ayuden…

-¡entonces ayúdeme!

Snape jamás había visto la mirada furiosa y decidida de Neville, sabía que no era momento para sermones o para un dialogo motivador, él también estaba afuera y no sabía como entrar…pero el nuevo Neville le causaba admiración…

-¡Harry!-gritó Neville-¡déjame entrar!

-¡no!-escuchó la voz de su amigo-¡no te metas!

-¡es mi asunto también!-miró a Snape que asintió-¡sé lo de la maldita profecía Harry!

El pequeño escudo en la puerta se fue debilitando poco a poco…

-¿a la de tres profesor Snape?- preguntó Neville

-uno, dos, ¡tres!-los dos lanzaron un hechizo que terminó por destruir el escudo y la puerta, y los dos entraron a ayudar a Harry…

Neville jamás había visto a Voldemort; y cuando lo vio, la sola figura tenebrosa lo dejó aturdido por unos minutos…pensó que talvez había cometido un gran error al entrar ahí, pero estaba decidido a ayudar a Harry…

-¿sabes que ni Snape, el chico o tú podrán contra mi?-dijo Voldemort con tono burlón

-talvez tenga razón-le dijo Harry-pero lo intentaremos…-le apuntó con su varita-¡haré lo que sea para que desaparezca!

Viendo que Voldemort solo centraba su atención en Harry, pensando que Neville no podría hacerle nada…Snape tentó su suerte al lanzarle un pequeño objeto que él y Harry habían mantenido escondido y sin destruir aun…

-¡hazlo Longbottom!-gritó Snape

Neville tomó la copa de Hufflepuff en sus manos y a pesar de que Voldemort corrió hacía él apuntándole, destruyó la copa haciendo que el otro lanzara un grito de furia que se oyó en toda la casa, y que sacudió las paredes hasta donde Draco y Beth se encontraban…

-¡espero que esté muerto!-dijo Draco en un hilo débil de voz-talvez Neville y Potter ya hayan acabado con él… ¡podremos descansar tranquilos princesa!

Draco se aferró a Beth; ignorando las paredes temblorosas, el respirar lento de ella sobre su cuello, y los pasos que venían del exterior acercándose cada vez más…

-¿muchacho?-Draco levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre anciano de pelo color paja-¿estás bien?

Pero Draco no podía hablar, estaba sin energía, sin ganas, y no sabía ni que decirle…

-¿me oyes?-lo sacudió-¡estas herido!, ¡Shacklebot!, ¡hay un chico herido!

-¿Malfoy?-Kingsley Shacklebot se acercó a Draco con tranquilidad y miró a Beth que tenía sangre en la frente-¡es la hija de Liz y Sirius!

-déjame verla, muchacho…-se la quitó de los brazos pese a los intentos de Draco de no soltarla-¡Hestia ven! –le gritó a una mujer que venía corriendo al ver al pequeño grupo reunido- ¡el chico necesita ayuda o se desangrará!

-¿es la hija de Liz?

-si, debió pegarse muy fuerte en la cabeza, esta sangrando…

-no-interrumpió Draco-es mi sangre…ella se interpuso y recibió la maldición asesina… ¡está muerta!

-no muchacho-sonrió el anciano-solo está aturdida por el golpe…

-¡pero yo ví como le pegaba la maldición!

-te creo-le dijo Kingsley-te creo Malfoy, tranquilo…

-¿por qué usted si me cree?

-porque si no te acuerdas, el mismo Harry salió vivo de una maldición asesina… ¿todo es posible no crees?

Kingsley puso a Beth de nuevo en los brazos de Draco, cuando Hestia curó su herida que era bastante profunda…

-aun así, necesitarías ir a San Mungo, pero por el momento estarás bien-Kingsley se acercó a él-luego me explicarás lo que pasó con tu padre… ¿esta bien?

-él fue el que nos atacó…él le lanzó la maldición a Neville, que Beth recibió-los miró a todos-¡aunque no me crean!-tomó un respiro-él me obligó a defenderme… ¡tienen que creerme!, no podía hacer nada más…

-sé como debes sentirte muchacho…lamento que lo mataras en vano…

-no fue en vano…-dijo Draco-sé que iré a Azkaban, pero al menos sabré que él ya no estará para lastimarla más…

-bueno muchacho…-sonreía-¿estarás bien?, nosotros tenemos que ir a ver en que podemos ayudar…

De pronto la casa volvió a sacudirse de una forma terrible, Kingsley ayudó a Draco a cargar a Beth, y los dejó afuera de la casa, para que estuvieran seguros…

-¿estas viva?-le preguntó Draco a Beth mientras se acomodaba en las escaleras-si lo estas…créeme lo que dije, seré el Draco que siempre has querido, pero vuelve con nosotros…. ¡no me tengas así!, por favor…

Draco miraba el cielo, este parecía ignorar lo que pasaba; estaba totalmente estrellado y la pequeña luna menguante iluminaba todo sin necesidad de la luz de las varitas, de pronto algo llamó su atención…los dedos de Beth parecían moverse, y aferrarse a su brazo…

-¡Beth!-Draco la levantó un poco-¡estas bien!

Pero ella no despertó con el grito del muchacho…

-¡Beth tienes que despertar!, Neville esta bien si eso te preocupa, lo mandé con Harry, pero por favor… ¡háblame, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre una vez más…al menos con enojo, no me importa-Draco se secaba las lágrimas y empezó a sonreír-¡di Malfoy no molestes!

Pero al ver que pasaba un largo rato en silencio, pensó que todo aquello había sido solo un juego de su imaginación, se puso de pie para ver la casa desde afuera…_dense prisa por favor, Neville…_miró a Beth_ ella te necesita…_

_-_vamos…-les dijo Voldemort- ¿no tienen otro artefacto que destruir?

-no-le contestó Harry-usted lo sabe, el que había en la cueva era una falsificación…

-¡falsificación!-gritó el otro-¡eso no puede ser!-parecía no entender lo que Harry le decía.

-si…así es…pero no me importa, acabaré con usted con o sin eso…

-te costará más, lo sabes…

-¡no me importa!-gritó el otro-no me importa ¡así tenga que morir yo!

-¡eso será lo que pasará Potter!-Voldemort se acercó lentamente-¡esta vez nada me lo evitará!, ¡ya te has salvado demasiadas veces!

-y se seguirá salvando…

Aquella voz hizo que Neville, Harry y Snape voltearan…no podían creer que esa persona estaba viva…no podían creer que estaba justo enfrente de ellos…

-profesor Dumbledore –Neville lo miró sin mucho asombro, pero si muy contento-¿está usted bien?

-si, gracias Neville-le sonrió-todo perfecto, gracias por creer que no me había ido.

-¡que lindo momento!, todos lo saludan, todos se sienten felices de verlo de nuevo

-tienes razón Tom, no es momento para dulces reencuentros… ¡acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!

-¿y cual es su plan esta vez?, ya viste que el muchacho no encontró lo que con ansias buscabas, lo que casi te cuesta la vida…

-lo sé…-sacó algo de su túnica- sabía que no lo encontraría porque yo por error-sonrió haciendo que los chicos supieran que todo era; en efecto, un plan-me lo llevé en ese paseo al que me mandó Severus…

El profesor detuvo a Voldemort con un hechizo, lanzó el horrocrux de Slytherin a los muchachos y a Snape, y mantuvo a Voldemort lejos, mientras ellos lo destruían…

-¡no!-gritó Voldemort al ver lo que quedaba el guardapelo-¡no te servirá de nada!

-¿a no?-miró a los tres que estaban atrás de él-¿qué te parece si lo comprobamos?

Dumbledore, Snape, Harry y Neville atacaron con todas sus fuerzas…

Durante varios minutos las fuerzas de los cuatro parecían disminuir, poco a poco sentían que no había sido suficiente, que algo no había salido como esperaban…

-apuntemos al rayo que sale de la varita de Harry, Severus

El profesor no tuvo que indicarle lo mismo a Neville, lo hizo sin esperar indicaciones, quería con todas sus ganas acabar con él, que tenía una fuerza que ni el mismo conocía, no pensó dos veces antes de usar la maldición asesina en contra de Voldemort…

-¡Neville!-le dijo Harry al oírlo-¿qué haces?

-¿conoces algo mejor?

-¡Avada Kedravra!-gritaron los dos a coro.

Juntos y sosteniendo sus varitas con todas sus fuerzas, se fueron acercando a Voldemort, Snape los siguió con Dumbledore…ahora era Voldemort, el que veía sus fuerzas disminuidas…

-a la tres, Neville-le dijo Harry-juntos y al mismo tiempo será más fuerte…

-1, 2, 3…-dos maldiciones asesinas atacaron a Voldemort con la misma intensidad al mismo tiempo.

Draco se puso de frente a la casa justo en ese momento, pudo ver como la explosión rompió las ventanas de la casa, un brillo color verdoso iluminó todo el cielo, y como un extraño calor le llenaba el cuerpo, concentrándose en el brazo de la marca…lo revisó con miedo…ya no había marca en él…

-¡lo lograron Beth!, ¡Voldemort se ha ido!

Draco se quedó ahí sin moverse, de pronto miles de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, Voldemort se había ido, estaba a salvo…pero sabía que iría a Azkaban, ahí pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado, no era un valiente y no estaba dispuesto a vivir ahí por siempre.

S_iempre has sido un gran cobarde, Draco…siempre has corrido en lugar de enfrentarte a las cosas_ se decía mientras intentaba alejarse _quédate esta vez, piensa en otra cosa que no seas tú_…_afronta las consecuencias de tus actos y talvez no te vaya tan mal como tú crees, tómalo como una segunda oportunidad_ pensaba mirando la casa con una sonrisa _ahora ya no estas solo, tienes amigos…_

Neville cayó al suelo rendido por el esfuerzo, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y respiraba entrecortadamente…parecía querer alejarse de todo y de todos…empezó a darse cuenta lo que había pasado, de la parte que había tenido en ello.

Dejó que Dumbledore y Snape se encargaran de todo y gateó fuera de la habitación buscando un poco de aire…pasó entre las piernas de los gemelos que intentaron levantarlo, pero el se negó y siguió su camino ignorando el júbilo de los otros…

-¡Neville!-la voz de Remus sacudió a Neville que apenas si se podía sostener por si mismo

Neville no había pensado ni un solo instante en como le diría a todos lo que había pasado, no sabía si sobreviviría para hacerlo, y ahora que estaba frente a frente con Remus; la tristeza lo llenó, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar…

-profesor…yo no pude evitarlo…

-¿no pudiste qué?-le preguntó Ron al verlo-¿qué no pudiste?

-Malfoy nos atacó a Draco, a Beth y a mí…no sé como pasó todo, fue tan rápido...

Hermione se acercó a él y levantó su barbilla…

-fue tan rápido Hermione, que no pude reaccionar… lo último que escuché fue el Avada…y cuando desperté-Neville miró la cara de sus amigos cambiar del júbilo a la tristeza-ella estaba ahí, sin moverse…al principio pensé que estaba viva, pero Draco lo vio todo…y ahora sé que no puede ser...

-¿dónde están?

-están abajo…Malfoy esta muerto y Draco no sobrevivirá a esa herida, al menos que nos demos prisa.

-¡pues vamos!

Remus empezó a correr hacía la entrada de la casa, seguido por Neville que corría a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Hermione los miró alejarse abrazada de Ron, ella no sabía como le diría a Harry todo lo que estaba pasando…

-¿qué le diremos Ron?

-la verdad, aunque no sé si eso sea…

-¿crees que ella este bien como dice Neville?

Ron se separó de Hermione un poco, la miró, y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca…

-no te preocupes Hermione, todo estará bien, yo le diré a Harry, prometo no ser duro…aunque no se que le diré, para mi que Neville tiene razón…no tardo.

-voy contigo-lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacía Harry.

-Harry-Ron no sabía si interrumpir su plática con Dumbledore, el mismo quería hablar con el director, al igual que la asombrada Hermione.

-¿si?-le contestó el otro un poco más alegre.

-mira, no sabemos si es verdad…pero te tenemos que decir algo…

Neville no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era aquella casa, sentía que por más que corrían, no llegaban a la entrada principal, de pronto escuchó que alguien corría tras ellos...

-profesor…-Neville detuvo a Remus de la manga de la túnica-alguien nos sigue…

Remus apuntó su varita a la sombra que se acercaba, pero al ver que se trataba de Kingsley, volvió a bajarla y siguió corriendo…

-¡Remus!-gritó el otro-¡detente amigo!-Kingsley lo alcanzó y lo detuvo-tranquilo...

-¡no puedo estar tranquilo!, ¿no has visto a Beth por ahí?

-si están allá afuera, a salvo… ¿y Voldemort?

-el maldito por fin desapareció… ¿has dicho a salvo?

-si, Malfoy sobrevivirá la herida y la niña no esta más que aturdida…-miró a Neville-dice que los golpeó la maldición asesina…yo creo que esta trastornado por lo que tuvo que hacer con su padre… ¡Remus!

Remus no esperó a escuchar el resto, encontró la salida en la laberíntica casa como si aquella noticia lo hubiera ayudado a encontrarla. Neville llegó pocos segundos después y los dos miraron a Draco sentado en los escalones con Beth en los brazos…

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó Neville-nos han dicho que sobrevivirás.

-¿acabaste con Voldemort?

-no yo solamente, pero sí…no tienes ya de que preocuparte.

-si tengo algo porque preocuparme

-¿Azkaban?

-no…eso no me importa-levantó la cabeza de Beth un poco-no despierta, esta viva como dijiste…pero no despierta-se la entregó a Remus-no sé, estoy seguro que ví como movía sus dedos…puedo escucharla respirar ahora… ¿pero por qué no despierta?

Remus pasó su mano por los cabellos de Beth, la acercó a él y pudo escucharla respirar…

-hija-sacudió su cabello-vamos, todo esta bien ya… ¿despierta si?-le dio un beso en la frente.

Los tres voltearon al oír los pasos que se acercaban, uno a uno fueron llegando hasta la puerta, pero el único en acercarse tímidamente fue Harry…

-¿profesor?

-no te preocupes Harry, estará bien…


	38. Chapter 38

Aquel regreso a la casa Black fue muy extraño para todos, pero para Harry; que no sabía como estaba Beth, y cuando podría volver a estar con ella, era demasiado triste. Harry quería quedarse a su lado en San Mungo mientras la revisaban, pero quería escuchar lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir…

-veamos-el director los veía a todos por debajo de sus gafas de media luna-sé lo extraño que es para ustedes todo esto…pero bueno, todo tiene una explicación lógica, ya lo verán.

-quisiera escucharla…

-tienes razón en estar molesto, Harry…tú más que nadie…pero escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, antes de enfadarte.

El profesor Dumbledore caminó hacía la puerta de la casa, percibiendo la presencia de alguien, que no se hizo esperar para tocar la puerta desesperadamente…

-Remus, no te esperábamos aun… ¿cómo esta todo?

Pero no había necesidad de preguntar eso, la cara de Remus Lupin era una cara de preocupación y tristeza, igualita a la que había visto Hermione, aquella noche en el Colegio…

-todo bien-Remus dijo molesto-aun no saben porqué si la maldición la tocó, aun esta viva, y menos saben porqué no despierta -Harry escuchó como la voz de Remus se quebraba-¡como ve todo está de maravilla!-gritó enfadado-¡no sabemos que pasa y eso me tiene mal! Draco estará bien…-miró al profesor-Liz esta con ellos, me pidió que viniera aquí por unas cosas…

-te haré un té-le dijo Molly al verlo sentarse de espaldas a todos en la sala.

-no quiero ningún té, Molly… gracias…

-no es que quieras Remus…es que lo necesitas.

-Remus…-la voz triste del profesor lo hizo voltear-tú también necesitas escucharme…por favor, sé que estás molesto…pero siempre has sido muy razonable, y comprensivo.

Pero Remus Lupin no se movió ni un centímetro, tomó la taza de té que le ofreció Molly, y volvió a sus pensamientos.

-sé que todos están cansados y preocupados…yo mismo lo estoy-caminó hacía Remus y se sentó juntó a él, Harry podía ver la tristeza en la cara de su antiguo profesor de Defensa y sintió algo frío que lo recorría, su mirada se cruzó con la de Remus y supo que las cosas no estaban bien…

-verán como ustedes lo han visto ya, mi muerte fue un plan para que Severus pudiera ganar la confianza de Voldemort; y así, estar cerca de él, para cuando hiciera falta-Dumbledore miró a Snape que estaba recargado en la pared solo mirando las reacciones de todos-sé que les cuesta trabajo comprenderlo, entender porque puse toda mi confianza en Severus.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione que parecía querer decir algo, se sentía como en el salón de clases; debatiéndose entre levantar la mano, o quedarse callada.

-¿si?-la miró sin dejar de sonreír-dime…

-pasaron muchas cosas esa noche que nos impidieron creer en el profesor Snape… para empezar, nos atacó a mi y a Luna, ayudó a Draco, y finalmente…

-¡torturó a Beth!-gritó Neville enfadado, señalando a Snape con enojo-lo hizo, y eso no se lo perdono…creo en usted, y debió tener sus razones para seguir confiando en él, y en cierta manera lo entiendo, porque nos ayudó-Neville miró a Snape-¿pero porqué lo hizo?, ¿eso era parte del plan?

Snape miró a Neville extrañado, si ya le había sorprendido verlo esa noche retándolo a él y enfrentándose a Voldemort, esa manera de enfrentarlo a él no lo enfadó, sino que le causó admiración por el chico.

-no era parte de mi plan, como dices…-Snape se acercó retadoramente a Neville, pero el chico no mostró miedo; incluso, preparó su varita para atacarlo y por fin cobrar venganza por lo que le hizo a Beth.

La contestación de Snape hizo que Remus saliera de su preocupación y se levantó corriendo hacía dónde se encontraba Snape, seguido por un Harry, que parecía querer ir directo a la yugular del maestro de pociones.

Pero a pesar de los deseos de venganza de los tres; decidieron respetar la confianza que tenía Dumbledore en él, y se quedaron tranquilos esperando el resto de la explicación.

-profesor…

-¿Hermione?-Dumbledore se acercó a la chica que buscaba su mirada por debajo de las gafas

-¿podría saber algo?

-¿dónde estuve todo este tiempo?

-si, y por qué; si sabía que Harry buscaba los horrocrux, no lo ayudó…-Ron puso cara de susto al ver que la chica empezaba a reclamarle al director-por qué; cuando todos los buscamos por todas partes, cuando…

-estuve Hermione…muy cerca, pero no vi la necesidad de ir con ustedes, no sólo porque quería que todos creyeran mi muerte…sino porque Harry estaba protegido y cuidado por todos… ¿acaso no por eso formaron de nuevo el ejército de Dumbledore?

-¿eso es cierto Hermione?-preguntó Harry conmovido-¿se pusieron en riesgo por mi?

-todos tus amigos, Harry-le contestó el profesor Dumbledore-estudiaron y aumentaron sus habilidades para prepararse para el momento en que los necesitaras, por eso no estaba preocupado por ti, sabia que estabas en buenas manos, solo me preocupe de quién cuidaría de ustedes…

-¡Dobby!-gritó Neville-Dobby era quien nos vigilaba… ¿no es así?,

-¿eso es verdad?-le preguntó Harry a Neville al no entender nada de lo que hablaban-¿qué tenia que ver Dobby aquí?

-usábamos a Dobby para comunicarnos entre nosotros, para que nadie supiera que hacíamos. Aquella tarde nos reunimos todos en la tienda de los gemelos, para organizarnos y saber que le tocaría a cada uno, pero no entiendo lo de Dobby.-se acercó al profesor-¿podría explicarme? porque yo solo sé una parte

-busqué a Dobby porque él siempre ha sentido mucho afecto por Harry, quería que alguien me informara sobre él, para estar pendiente si algo salía mal. Fue Dobby el que me dijo de sus planes, no los ha dejado ni un solo minuto…-se dirigió a Remus-ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de tu hija, Remus.

-supongo que le agradeceré cuando lo vea…

-todo estará bien Remus; incluso, no hay mucho que decir que ustedes no sepan ya.

-está lo de Severus…quiero saber por qué; si todo era un maldito plan, atacó a alguien inocente, aunque supongo que la única falta que ha tenido Beth, es ser hija de Sirius –se fue acercando a él-y no perdiste la oportunidad de vengarte ¿no?

-no es lo que tú piensas, Lupin…

-¿entonces?

-tranquilo, Remus…

-no me pidas tranquilidad Arthur, tu harías lo mismo por cualquiera de tus hijos

-si, pero escucha a Severus-el profesor Dumbledore lo detuvo para que no se lanzara en contra de Snape-tiene algo que decirte…

-no fue mi intención atacarla, pero ella no debía estar ahí, quiso ayudar a Draco y con eso puso en riesgo el plan…con un grupo de mortífagos atrás, no tuve otra opción. Tenia que hacerlo lo más creíble posible.

Remus se arregló la túnica y sin decir nada a nadie salió rumbo a San Mungo, Neville trató de seguirlo, pero Hermione lo detuvo…

-déjalo, necesita estar sólo un rato-miró a Harry que parecía querer hacer lo mismo que su amigo-tú y Harry irán más tarde, todos iremos.

-y bueno-Dumbledore miraba a Hermione con atención-gracias a Dobby pude enterarme de cómo iban las cosas, así que le mande un aviso a Severus para que buscara a Harry.

-¿eso fue todo?

-si Harry, jamás te he dejé ni un solo minuto…ya fuera a través de Dobby, o bajo la vigilancia de Severus, sólo que los chicos facilitaron mi trabajo-rió-salvo cuando entraron al Colegio…aunque no debieron hacerlo; me alegro que hayan encontrado algo, lo más cómico es que siempre estuvo ahí, justo en mis narices –se sentó en la cocina-bueno, ahora que saben esos detalles supongo que estarán más tranquilos, ¿por qué no descansan un poco? que han sido unos días muy difíciles, y luego iremos a buscar a Remus…¿qué les parece?

-¿así?-Harry trataba de controlarse-¿así todo tan rápido y fácil?

-Harry…

-lo siento señor Weasley, no quiero ser grosero, pero para mí todo no puede acabarse tan fácil…todos sufrimos mucho por la ausencia del profesor Dumbledore, nos sentimos perdidos, luego empezaron los problemas… ¿qué pasara ahora?

-buena pregunta, Harry-le dijo Dumbledore que tomaba un poco de té-ahora es cuestión tuya…lo que tú decidas para tu futuro.

-¿y si el vuelve?

-¿Voldemort?

-si, qué tal si vuelve, ya volvió una vez, podría volver de nuevo…

-no puedo negarte esa posibilidad, pero dudo que suceda Harry, la mayoría de sus seguidores están muertos, los otros están ya en Azkaban…y le quitamos toda la posibilidad de dejar vestigios suyos-sorbió un poco de té-aunque no te niego; que si no es Voldemort, algún mago con malas ideas seguirá su ejemplo-se puso de pie y no pudo evitar abrazar a Harry-no te preocupes Harry, puedes estar tranquilo, tus padres han sido vengados, y ahora tienes una vida por delante.

-pero señor…

-no te preocupes, puedo prometerte que todo estará bien esta vez, además no estás solo…lo que me tranquilizó durante mi ausencia; es que jamás estuviste solo, tenías a tus amigos, que mejor compañía que ellos.-lo sentó junto a él-ahora piensa que harás con el resto de tu vida Harry…sería bueno que volvieran al Colegio.

-pero sin usted…ninguno de nosotros quiso volver.

-ya veremos…-le sirvió un té a Harry-ya veremos que puedo hacer al respecto.

-¿está hablando en serio?

-no me perdería tu último año en Hogwarts, Harry…ahora come algo, para que podamos ir a ver a Beth y acompañar a Remus

-¿cree que ella estará bien?

-algo me dice que sí Harry, tú ten confianza.

-el profesor se ve muy mal, me preocupa…

-a mi también Harry…ahora solo podemos darle nuestro apoyo…

Remus estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde Beth dormía tranquilamente, desde que había llegado; medio hospital San Mungo la había revisado, pero nadie sabía que pasaba con ella.

-Remus…-una voz llorosa lo levantó de su lugar-¿por qué no descansas?, has estado todo el día aquí…

-no puedo Liz, descansa tú –secó sus lágrimas-no me gusta verte así… ¿y Draco?

-le dieron algo para dormir, estaba muy alterado…me da pena, ahora sin Cissy… ¿qué será de él?, no puede ir a Azkaban…no sería justo…

-ya veremos, esperemos que haya otras maneras de solucionar esto que no sea Azkaban.

De pronto se oyeron unos gritos que venían del corredor, Remus miró a Beth pero ella apenas si movió la cabeza, y volvió a su sueño.

-iré a ver…

Remus llegó en el momento justo cuando Draco era llevado a la fuerza por dos muchachos de nuevo a la habitación…

-¡déjenme!-se trataba de soltar-estoy bien, ¡no quiero estar aquí!

-¡suéltenlo!-Remus empujó hacía atrás a los dos muchachos-¿quiénes son?, ¿qué derecho tienen para tratar así al muchacho?

-somos aurores, él debe ir a Azkaban…no puede salir de su habitación hasta que se mejore, luego nos lo llevaremos.

-¡largo!-gritó Remus-¿qué no me oyeron?-jaló a Draco atrás suyo-nadie toca al muchacho, es mi responsabilidad mientras esté aquí, yo mismo me haré cargo de todo-les señaló la salida-¡ahora!

-¡Remus!-Liz salió de la habitación y corrió a ver que sucedía-¿estas bien?

-si, pero esos tontos planeaban llevarse a Draco; y lo trataron mal, me quejaré con Moody después… ¿Liz?

Liz tenía sus manos en los hombros de Draco, ambos miraban a Remus con una sonrisa dulce. Draco lo miraba sorprendido por la manera en que lo defendió, y porque a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho, Remus lo trataba bien.

-vamos Draco…-lo encaminó hacia donde estaba Beth-tienes que contarme todo, trata de hacer memoria…es muy importante…

-no puedo, no recuerdo…-Draco dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, sintió mucha tranquilidad al ver de quien se trataba…reconoció a Neville que venia caminando a toda prisa.-talvez Neville recuerde algo…

Después de saludarse, el pequeño grupo entró y espero a que Beth despertara…

-no puedo seguir así-dijo Remus después de un rato-necesito aire, no puedo-Remus salió corriendo con Liz atrás de él.

-pobre profesor-Neville se sentó al lado de Beth y tomó su mano entre las suyas-está muy mal, muy preocupado… ¿en serio no recuerdas nada Draco?

-eh…

-si recuerdas, pero no quieres decir ¿verdad? ¿por qué?

-porque todos me creen loco, porque todos creen que estoy inventando lo que pasó, creen que yo inventé lo de la maldición para justificar lo de mi papá-dio un golpe en la mesita-¡cómo si yo fuera tan maldito como para matar a mi padre sin razón!

-sabemos que no lo eres, tranquilízate.

-pero tú sabes que eso no es lo único que me preocupa…si Beth no esta muerta, no tengo razones para haber matado a mi padre, iré directo a Azkaban.

-¿no qué no te importaba?

-¡ahora es diferente!, ¿qué no ves que ahora tengo una razón para estar afuera?, una razón para no permitir que me encierren en una prisión, a pesar de ser culpable…

-no sabemos si las cosas cambiaran…tú has cambiado no lo dudo…pero ella si se mejora, no sé si este dispuesta a seguir contigo…o qué… ¿de nuevo usarás las malas maneras para lograr tus objetivos?, ahora si no te molesta…-Neville tomó con más fuerzas las manos de Beth-dime…entre nosotros, ¿qué paso?

Draco intentó darle la espalda a Neville, pero él lo obligó a voltear…

-vamos, veme a los ojos…yo no creo que estés loco, no ahora…antes si lo pensaba, pensaba que no tenias remedio, pero has cambiado…a pesar de lo que los demás digan…yo te creo.

-tú estabas ahí, sin poderte mover, lo mismo que yo…mi padre te apuntaba a ti y luego a ella

-eso si lo recuerdo.

-mi papá le dijo muchas cosas a Beth que le molestaron… cosas sobre su padre, algo de que él siempre la protegió y que era una lástima que él no estuviera para verla morir-Draco se sentó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Neville- cuando me di cuenta, mi padre iba directo hacía a ti, ella me gritó que me encargara que llegaras a salvo con Potter, y que cuidara de ti…-Draco cerró los ojos y Neville pudo ver como sus manos temblaban un poco-mi padre gritó la maldición asesina, Beth corrió hacía ti, te abrazó…-Neville sintió un extraño frío que lo recorría entero, y que aumentó al ver como Beth seguía ahí inconsciente-ella fue tu escudo…ella recibió la maldición y los dos salieron volando a pocos metros…

-pero…no, eso no puede ser, el medimago dijo que solo estaba aturdida por un golpe en la cabeza.

-tú también tienes golpes en la cabeza, chocaron contra la pared al momento de caer…

-¿y la maldición?

-¡no sé!-gritó Draco desesperado-¡no sé!, puedo jurarte como ví a mi padre apuntar, decirla claramente…ví como la golpeó, como…

-¿cómo?

-dirás que estoy loco, ví como si Beth hubiera absorbido la maldición…-Neville negaba con la cabeza al oírlo-no me mires así, ¡dijiste que me ibas a creer! sé que es imposible… si la maldición la hubiera atravesado, tú hubieras muerto…no sé si fue efecto de los delirios lo que ví…pero la maldición desapareció al tocar a Beth… ¿sigues pensando que no enloquecí?

-si, ¿y tu padre?

-lo único que recuerdo de eso; es que estaba demasiado furioso, me puse de pie como pude, y lancé la maldición contra él…ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-hagamos algo, no digas más…

-pero…

-por lo que a mi respecta…tu padre murió víctima de su propia maldición… le rebotó, eso es todo-Neville miraba a Beth y luego a Draco rápidamente-eso es…

-¿Neville?

-le rebotó… ¡cómo no lo pensé antes!

-¿pensar qué?

-¡que le rebotó!-le sonrió a Draco-esa será nuestra versión, y nadie tiene porqué dudarlo… ¿entendiste?-corrió al lado de Beth y abrió un poco los primeros botones de su bata.

-pero yo dije… ¡yo ya les dije a todos que lo maté! –miró como Neville sacaba poco a poco una cadenita del cuello-¿qué haces?

-estabas demasiado herido, delirabas, y eres el testigo de una situación traumática…creerán lo que les digas, y que lo que dijiste antes…fue producto del trauma de vernos aparentemente muertos…

-¡Neville!-Draco sonrió malévolamente- ¿sabes lo que es eso?, ¡estas desafiando la ley!

Draco miró lo que Neville sostenía en su mano, había dejado de hablar y apenas si escuchaba lo que le decía…

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó

-un chivatoscopio…su padre se lo regaló en quinto año, jamás supimos para que servía por más experimentos que hacíamos…pero ahora creo saber cual es su función.

Neville abrió lentamente su mano, para enseñarle a Draco una pequeña peonza de cristal que se movía rápidamente, y que empezaba a zumbar horriblemente…

-¡cállalo!

-no puedo…

-¿qué no era transparente?-Draco gritaba para hacerse oír sobre el zumbido-la recuerdo…no era gris…

-ahora que recuerdo, cuando te dije que Beth estaba viva…y que la sentía respirar, no era ella…lo que ha estado moviéndose como loco es esta cosa… ¿entiendes?

-no…

-tú viste que la maldición la tocó, y creíste ver como Beth parecía haberla absorbido…pues sí, así fue… ¡esto fue lo que la absorbió!

-estás loco…

-no…empecé a pensar en la posibilidad cuando dijeron que él único en sobrevivir una maldición así fue Harry, luego pensé en Sirius…él siempre la había protegido ¿no?

-si…

Unos medimagos entraron a la sala al oír el zumbido espantoso, trataron de acercarse a los muchachos, pero Neville los botó con un movimiento de varita…

-mira como se está poniendo negra… ¡está cosa esta absorbiendo la maldición!

Las personas empezaron a llegar, los pacientes que compartían esa gran habitación corrían hacía ellos tapándose los oídos, y exigiendo que terminaran con todo el escándalo.

Para que no fueran molestados…Neville dibujó una especie de línea alrededor de ellos con su varita, para que nadie interviniera….

-sujeta su mano, Draco

-pero no entiendo… ¿cómo puede ser todo esto?-gritaba

-no sé, y no me importa-reía Neville que se esforzaba por mantener en su mano el objeto-ahora creo que todo es posible.

Neville sentía el objeto saltar en su mano…de pronto; y tras una pequeña explosión de luz, la abrió. En su mano había pedazos de cristal, uno; el más grande, estaba incrustado en la palma de Neville…era justo el que tenía la inicial "B" grabada…Neville tomó la envoltura de goma de mascar que le dio su mamá, y la envolvió con mucho cuidado, en su mente solo habían dos palabras… "_gracias Sirius_"

-¡Neville mira!-le dijo Draco-está despertando… ¡tenias razón!

Beth abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para ver a Neville y Draco, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, y volvió a dormir…

Los medimagos se reunieron alrededor para revisarla, Neville y Draco podían escuchar las frases de sorpresa y maravilla…Neville empezó a correr hacía la salida…

-¿a dónde vas?

-a avisarle a todos…quédate con ella…

-¿confías en mí?

-¿por qué no?-dijo riendo y desapareciendo entre las personas…

Neville encontró cabizbaja a Liz en las escaleras, parecía que había llorado un rato muy largo…así que él no perdió el tiempo para alegrarla un poco…

-señora…

-hola, cariño… ¿pasa algo?

-¡si!-sonrió-Beth despertó hace unos minutos… ¿y el profesor?

-¿en serio?-Liz subió corriendo- así…-dijo con voz mezcla de alegría y extraña tristeza-en el Caldero Chorreante, lo llevé a que comiera algo… ¡Neville!

-¡vaya!-le dijo el chico mientras saltaba escalones para bajar más rápido- yo iré a avisarle personalmente…

En el vestíbulo del Hospital, Neville se encontró con Harry y los Weasley…

-¡Neville!-le gritaron todos.

El chico regresó corriendo a pesar de los regaños del personal, de que aquello no era una pista de carreras…

-Beth despertó…iré a avisarle al profesor…vayan, estará muy contenta de verlos a todos…

Neville apareció a pocas calles del Caldero y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta ahí, pero a pesar de la alegría que lo llenaba, se sintió descorazonado al ver a Remus todo abatido…

-profesor…

-¡ah! eres tú, Neville…-empujó la silla frente a él con un patada-siéntate… ¿quieres algo?

-le tengo buenas noticias…

-¿en serio?

Neville se dio cuenta que la tristeza en la cara del profesor no era solo por Beth, había algo más que lo tenía molesto; talvez había discutido con Liz, y por eso ella había estado llorando.

-profesor…-sonrió el chico-Beth despertó, esta bien…

Remus miraba incrédulo a Neville…

-no estas diciéndome mentiras ¿o si?

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, tan pronto como eso pasó quise venir a decírselo… ¡por favor venga!

Remus al ver que Neville hablaba en serio, se puso tu túnica de nuevo y salió corriendo atrás de él…

-¿estás seguro?, ¿cómo pasó?

-le contaré ahí, es algo complicado…pero cuando se lo diga no me va a creer…

-no me importa…mientras esté bien, no importa…

-es lo que yo digo…

Los dos llegaron corriendo a la sala donde los Weasley estaban platicando animosamente con Liz; que al ver a Remus, cambió su cara de nuevo a la tristeza…Neville se dio cuenta cual era la otra razón de la tristeza del profesor.

-¡Beth!-Remus se abrió paso entre los chicos-¡que bueno que ya estés mejor!

-hola-Beth apenas si lo miró, algo que hizo aumentar la tristeza del profesor-todos están bien, me da gusto…y Voldemort desapareció… ¡eso es mucho mejor!

-si, así es-Remus se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien…algo la tenia distante con él-y el profesor Dumbledore esta bien.

-si, eso escuché.

Remus se alejó de ella al verla tan rara, tan fría…

-¿pasa algo Remus?-Dumbledore había llegado, pero no quería acercarse sin hablar primero con Remus.

-todo bien, profesor…

-dale tiempo, no es fácil lo que le ha pasado… ¿por qué no la llevan a casa? en fin que los medimagos ya dijeron que estará bien, y que tome su tiempo para reponerse…

-¿profesor?

-¿si?

-¿por qué siento que usted sabe algo que no sé?, y aunque eso ha sido siempre…ahora me molesta bastante…

-ven-le pidió que lo acompañara fuera de la habitación-tú has tenido solo un pensamiento desde que pasó todo esto, te has culpado de no estar ahí cuando ella te necesitó ¿no es así?, pero tú siempre has estado…y acaso me equivoco al decir –miró a Liz-¿no es eso la razón por la cual decidiste quitarte esa oportunidad?

-no, eso no tiene nada que ver…

-es Sirius… ¿no es así?

-no es lo que usted cree; bueno, solo en parte-dijo con dureza-hace tiempo regañe a Beth por decirle cosas a su cuadro; estaba molesta con él por irse, por desaparecer tras el velo, por dejarla sola…y ahora, soy yo el que no he dejado de insultar esa memoria…deseaba que Sirius no se la llevara, que no fuera egoísta al hacerlo…

-te entiendo bien, Remus.

Remus vio a Draco sentado alejado de grupo…

-¿qué pasará con Draco?

-me temo que no sé, eso es cuestión del Ministerio, pero haré lo posible para evitar que el muchacho termine en Azkaban.

-¿y cuándo será todo eso?

-talvez en estos días, me temo que la pequeña tendrá que estar ahí, al ser testigo de lo sucedido-guiñó un ojo-talvez no haya pasado nada… ¿no lo crees?, y bueno…pensemos que el joven Malfoy, podría estar tan feliz de verse afuera, que estará muy agradecido…

-¿cree?

-uno nunca sabe, Remus…ya veremos.-volvió a guiñar un ojo, y se unió al pequeño grupo alrededor de la cama.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, Beth volvió a casa con su madre, aunque ignoraba la razón por la cual Remus no iba a verla como ella esperaba; sobretodo, teniendo tanto que contarle…

-¿por qué no ha venido Remus?

-bueno, tiene cosas que hacer ahora, no te preocupes.

-no soy tonta…ustedes dos se pelearon por algo…

-no cielo, ¿cómo crees?

-si, se pelearon… ¿qué pasó?

-¡no seas necia!-Liz resopló de alivio al escuchar el timbre-debe ser mi sorpresa.

-¿Remus?

-no…

-¿Neville?

-¡no!

-no sé…

-¡Harry!

-¿en serio?

-si, ¿no te da gusto?

-claro que sí, siento que ha pasado mil años sin verlo, sin saber de él-suspiró- además, tengo que contarle algo.

-¿qué?

-recuerdas que Remus me preguntó ¿qué por qué no despertaba?

-si, pero cuando –oyó los pasos que subían las escaleras-Neville nos explicó la razón… ¿o hay otra?

-si, pero luego te cuento-sonrió-¿y podrías escribirle a Neville y decirle que me estoy muriendo?…a ver si así viene.

-¡Lizzie!, no digas eso ni en broma…ya nos has dado muchos sustos.

-es que no ha venido a verme y lo extraño…también a Malfoy… ¿dónde está?

-no sé…me gustaría saber.

-¡Harry!-Harry entró corriendo a la habitación para ver a su amiga, que inmediatamente lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

Liz los dejó para que hablaran y se encontró una agradable sorpresa en las escaleras…

-hola Remus, Beth ha estado preguntando mucho por ti…piensa que no quieres venir a verla.

-¿ya le dijiste por qué no he venido?

-no, posiblemente me odie al saber que por mi culpa.

-dile la verdad…dile que es mi culpa, que tú no tienes nada que ver…que yo…

-¿qué no quisiste darnos esa oportunidad?, te entiendo…no es un buen momento, aunque he llegado a pensar, que nunca será un buen momento.

-vamos Liz…no puedo, aun tengo muy presente a Sirius…y ustedes también, la niña también-empezó a bajar las escaleras-sólo vine a dejar a Harry; sus cosas están en la habitación que le arreglaste, dile a Beth que la quiero mucho y que piense que dirá en el juicio ante el Wizengamot

-¿cuándo es eso?

-mañana, vendré por ellos y los llevaré a dar un paseo después… ¿no es problema para ti?

-Remus…

-nos vemos… ¿dile a Beth si?

-sabes que si…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Remus salió rápidamente de la casa, y resignada bajó a la cocina para preparar la cena, aunque dudaba que los chicos quisieran interrumpir su plática por la cena…

-Beth…Lizzie…

-¿si Harry?

-¿te pasa algo?

-no…

-no pensé que mi presencia fuera tan molesta…

-no digas eso…es que estoy pensando como decirte algo…

-¿qué?-Harry se puso un poco rojo.

-te lo diré rápido, porque hasta para mi es raro, pero eso si…fue muy lindo-tomó aire-la razón que me mantenía en ese estado durmiente, no sólo era la maldición y el efecto del chivatoscopio-tomó la foto de Sirius que estaba en su mesita-no quería despertar, porque…¡en mi sueño estaba con papá!, si Harry…como lo oyes, -le dio un golpecito en el brazo-no creas que es cosa de mi cabeza…estoy loca; pero no exageres, eso es verdad…lo ví, me dijo muchas cosas; entre ellas, que todo estaría bien y sería muy feliz, que jamás me ha dejado…y luego…

-¿luego?

-bueno estábamos los tres…tú, papá y yo…fue tan lindo, que no quise despertar…pero sabía que tenia que hacerlo, y él también…él me dijo que me necesitaba aquí, que él sería muy feliz que yo estuviera con él-empezó a llorar-pero que aun no era tiempo, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquí, y que aquí me necesitan mucho

-claro que sí, yo te necesito.-se puso rojo-todos…todos te necesitamos mucho-suspiró aliviado, aun no era el tiempo de decirle lo que sentía-hubieras visto como sufrió el pobre profesor

-si, yo también me sentí muy mal cuando lo ví, me sentí tan egoísta...yo feliz en mi sueño, y él sufriendo-abrazó con fuerza el retrato de Sirius-mi deseo era quedarme con papá, pero sé que no podría dejar al lobito solo…y tampoco a ustedes -rió con fuerza-ni siquiera a Malfoy…

-mañana es el juicio.

-si, jamás he ido a ninguno… mi mamá dice que son horribles, y que tiene miedo por Draco, ¿sabes que mi tía Cissy lo dejó a su cuidado?

-si, algo me contó el profesor Lupin.

-tendré que ir y decir algunas cosas a su favor…es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo con tono serio, aunque Harry sintió el afecto hacía Malfoy en sus palabras-también debo decirte que cambié de opinión…volveré a Hogwarts para disfrutar mi último año…

-¿volverás?

-tú también, ni creas que iré sola…

-pero…

-¡nada Potter! sé que no querías ir sin Dumbledore…pero él ha vuelto, y a él no le gustará para nada que dejes de ir al Colegio…

-pero no querías ir tú tampoco…

-lo sé, pero eso era antes de recordar que a mi padre no le hubiera gustado desaprovechar un año, sin hacerle bromas a nadie…los herederos de los merodeadores no pueden fallar a su legado-los dos rieron- ¿o no es verdad mi joven Cornamenta?

-ni lo intentes-le dijo el otro-no cerraras tu trato con cosquillas esta vez…

Los chicos empezaron a jugar y reírse, llamando la atención de Liz que venía con la cena para los dos chicos.

-veo que todo esta bien…-dijo con un resoplido-¿por qué no cenan y después se van a la cama?

-¿estas diciendo que Harry se quedará con nosotros?

-¡claro!-los dos chicos se abrazaron-si no te molesta, Harry…

-para nada…

-ahora coman, y bueno…no se desvelen; mañana viene Remus para llevarte al Ministerio, así que no hagan mucho alboroto ¿si?

Harry esperó a que Liz saliera de la habitación…

-¿le pasa algo?

-si, eso pienso arreglarlo antes de volver al Colegio-le dio otro golpe a Harry-creo que esos dos necesitan un poco de ayuda… ¿no crees?

Harry tomó su jugo de calabaza, su plato, y le dio un golpe a Beth en la cabeza…

-descansa, te hace falta…y no juegues a Cupido con tus padres; si ellos no lo quieren, no puedes hacer nada al respecto…

-precisamente por eso; porque son mis padres, es mi obligación hacer algo para ayudarlos…y me ayudarás quieras o no…

Aun estaba oscuro cuando Beth se escurrió fuera de su casa, dejando una pequeña nota para Harry en la mesita; pegada a sus lentes, para que no la fuera a olvidar…

_Cúbreme…necesito hablar con Neville sobre lo del juicio…llego antes del desayuno._

Tras aparecer; y luego volar, Beth se encontró enfrente de una elegante casa de ladrillos rojos, y lindas jardineras con toda clase de flores de vivos colores.

Saltó la pequeña cerca, y llegó hasta el jardín trasero donde se levantaba una especie de escalera hecha con hiedra, subió y abrió con bastante destreza la ventana.

-Neville…-lo sacudió-Neville…despierta.

El chico dio un grito, sacó su varita debajo de la almohada y le apuntó a Beth que estaba tirada en el suelo…

-¡diablos!, pensé que era un mortífago… ¿qué haces aquí?

-a mi también me da gusto verte-vio a Trevor en el suelo y lo cargó-como no ibas a verme, vine yo…

-tengo cosas que hacer, cosas que pensar…por ejemplo, el juicio. Mañana diré que no vi lo que pasó pues estaba inconsciente…y que Draco vio como la maldición rebotaba en su padre… ¿entiendes?, entre menos digamos, será más fácil…

-si lo sé, yo también lo pensé… sé que saldrá bien porque Dumbledore estará ahí, pero te repito…no vine a eso… ¿recuerdas lo último que hablamos en Grimmauld Place?

-si-dijo el otro un poco tímido.

-¿qué opinas?-ella lo miraba sin soltar a Trevor-no tenemos porque seguir posponiendo cosas… yo te besé, te dije que te amaba…

-si, no tienes porque repetirlo…

-¿cuál es el problema?, claro, otro que no sea Malfoy…

-yo-tartamudeó-yo soy el problema…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-he pensado mucho todo este tiempo, y creo que no funciona…somos los mejores amigos; me encanta serlo, no sé si pueda con lo otro…

-¡Neville!... ¿por qué dices eso?-empezó a alzar la voz-¿por qué?

-porque no…

-¡dame una razón!-Beth empezó a llorar-una…

-lo que hiciste esa noche…no puedo vivir así; no puedo verte sin pensar que por mi culpa, has sufrido mucho…-abrió la ventana-¿quieres que te ayude a recordar?-dijo sin verla a los ojos-crucios, tu boda con Malfoy, y la maldición asesina que debí recibir yo.

-lo hice porque te quiero, no quiero perderte nunca…

-no me perderás nunca; porque siempre seremos como uno solo, los mejores amigos-tomó su mano-pero necesitas a alguien que te cuide y te quiera como mereces…

-por favor, te quiero a ti, no quiero a nadie más.

-debes, vuelve con Harry… ¿sabías que el aún te quiere?, dense otra oportunidad-la ayudo a salir por la ventana-ahora vete, antes de que se den cuenta, y al profesor le de otro ataque de susto… ¿cómo va todo entre él y tú mamá?

-mal, no sé que pasa…no están casados; pero actúan como recién divorciados, que se turnan para estar conmigo, sin ver al otro.

-ya veremos que se nos ocurre…en eso estoy contigo, te veo al rato…

Neville no miró mientras ella bajaba las escaleras…estaba demasiado triste por haber tenido que ser tan indiferente y frío, se preguntaba al ver las fotos de ambos en su mesita de noche, si aguantaría seguir siendo así de malo con ella, y más si tenía que verla al día siguiente…


	39. Chapter 39

Remus llegó muy temprano a buscar a Beth y a Harry; Neville lo acompañaba, todo nervioso, por tener que ver a Beth después de todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

-bueno, ya es hora, no queremos llegar tarde…

-cuídense…los veré más tarde.

Todos tomaron un poco de polvos Flú, y luego aparecieron en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Beth dejó que Harry y Neville conversaran y ella corrió al lado de Remus…

-anda… ¡dime!

-no seas curiosa.

-entonces si sabes lo que te iba a preguntar ¿no?

-si, pero ahora-entregó su varita al sujeto de la entrada-pero ahora no es el momento, así que guarda silencio y piensa en lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡Remus!

-guarda silencio, no grites-alentó a los chicos para que se apuraran-guarden silencio, y dense prisa…. ¡Neville!

-sí que está de malas, me pregunto qué pasará, para que el profesor Lupin, esté así…

-yo me preocuparía por lo que Beth piensa a hacer-dijo Harry al verla caminar tras el-ya la conoces, cuando tiene un plan en la cabeza…

-si, lo sé…

-¡niños!-gritó Remus-vamos…

Tras los regaños, las constantes repeticiones por silencio y los encuentros con personas ansiosas por conocer a quienes derrotaron a Voldemort, finalmente llegaron a donde se desarrollaría el juicio.

-¡ay!-dijo Harry sosteniendo su estómago-este lugar no me trae lindos recuerdos…

-se me olvidó, Harry-le dijo Remus-si quieres puedes quedarte por aquí, pero quédate cerca por si algo se necesita.

-no profesor, estoy bien-su mirada se dirigió al corredor del Departamento de Misterios-sólo fue un momento.

-Harry…

-¿si Lizzie?

-es…

-si, es por ahí donde…bueno, esa es la puerta que nos lleva…atrás está lo de las profecías, y también dónde está el velo.

-ah, voy a ver -Beth trató de caminar hacía allá, pero Remus la detuvo de la capucha de la túnica-esta bien, no voy-dijo al ver la cara de Remus-¡que raro andas!, ¿estás seguro que no quieres hablar conmigo?, ¿te hice algo?

-te dije que guardaras silencio, -se agachó un poco para estar a su altura-estoy bien y no me has hecho nada-sacudió su cabello y se dirigió a la puerta al oír que esta parecía abrirse- ya vamos a entrar…no hagan nada, ni digan nada hasta que se los pidan ¿entendieron?

-¡si señor!-dijeron los tres

-graciosos…

Una mujer que les recordó a la maestra McGonagall, los recibió en la entrada…

-adelante, ya vamos a empezar-les hizo una pequeña reverencia y los guió hasta unas gradas justo enfrente del resto del tribunal.

-es del Wizengamot-les dijo Harry a sus amigos-¿ya vieron?, todos visten esas túnicas, y tienen esas letras "W" grabadas.

Los chicos se sentaron junto a Remus en la tribuna, y esperaron nerviosos a que todo empezara. Unos minutos después de sentarse, llegaron Kingsley Shacklebot, Hestia Jones, y Arthur Weasley, y hasta atrás; Dumbledore, que venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que al entrar causó un enorme alboroto de sorpresa.

-creo que debí haber llegado un poco antes, para evitar tanto alboroto-dijo mientras caminaba hasta Remus-me temo, que mi falta de previsión en este asunto, hará que el juicio empiece unos minutos más tarde.

Harry, Beth y Neville miraban al profesor con sorpresa, no sabían porqué tenían la impresión de que él lo había planeado así…

-no lo dudo…-les dijo Neville en susurro-¿pero para qué?

-es el Profesor Dumbledore, Neville-le dijo Beth sin mirarlo-conociéndolo debe tener un plan debajo de las anchas mangas de su túnica.

-entonces es un gran plan-rió Harry-¡miren!

A la sala del juicio entró Draco escoltado por Tonks y Moody; lo llevaron a una silla que Dumbledore colocó justo enfrente de ellos, y tras una pequeña deliberación de Moody los miembros del jurado decidieron no atarlo a la silla. Moody y Tonks se retiraron de la mazmorra tan pronto como terminaron su labor.

-¿entonces ha estado cerca todo este tiempo?-Beth volteó para preguntarle a Remus, pero el estaba muy concentrado en unos papeles y parecía no escucharla-Remus… ¡papá contesta!

-¿no te dije qué no gritaras?

-si…

-entonces no lo hagas, Draco estuvo con Andrómeda todo este tiempo…si eso contesta tu pregunta.

-¿con mi tía Andrómeda?-levantó las cejas de la sorpresa-¿en serio?

-si; y guarden silencio, ya va a empezar.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, un hombre de pelo y barba blanca se puso de pie ante todos…

-el juicio es en contra de Draco Malfoy, por el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy, así como…

Pero el hombre fue interrumpido por Dumbledore; que con una tos fingida, llamó su atención…

-estamos aquí para saber el castigo que recibirá el joven por ese hecho, y no por actos pasados, y si más no recuerdo…el juicio no puede empezar sin la presencia del fiscal.

El hombre no tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse y esperar a que el fiscal llegara…

-el fiscal acaba de llegar-Beth miró a Dumbledore sonreír, cuando la mujer que los recibió hizo el anuncio.

Un hombre joven, delgado y de cabello oscuro entró a toda prisa a la mazmorra, caminó hasta el lado de Draco, y empezó a hacerle preguntas acerca de él…

-Draco Malfoy, 17 años.-contestó el muchacho con una voz pausada

-esta bien, veamos… ¿de que te acusan con exactitud?, porque según los papeles que he recibido…todo fue durante un enfrentamiento, y no hay testigos que hayan presenciado los hechos, o al menos-el fiscal volteó a ver hacía donde Beth y Neville-no estaban en sus cinco sentidos para poder verlo con claridad.

Beth rodeó a Harry y a Neville del hombro, y los acercó a ella…

-¿soy yo, o el fiscal es muy distraído y tiene algo muy familiar?…mi mamá me dijo que eran terribles los fiscales ¿hace falta recordar a Barty Crouch?, este parece no saber nada…

-¿creen que sea un impostor?-preguntó Neville que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-no creo-le contestó la chica-Dumbledore no arriesgaría su posición trayendo a un impostor…y si fuera un impostor, ¿quién se prestaría a ser un fiscal que pretende liberar al sentenciado enfrente del Wizengamot?, me parece algo arriesgado…hasta para alguien tan listo como Dumbledore.

-en eso tienes razón-Harry bajó varias gradas-vamos a acercarnos.

Los tres chicos bajaron unas gradas hasta quedar a unos pasos del fiscal, Draco; que no los había visto hasta entonces, se enderezó para verlos sobre la figura delgada del fiscal.

Las miradas de Beth y Draco se habían cruzado en varias ocasiones, pero aquella era muy diferente…en ese momento ella pudo ver en su mente todos los momentos tanto bonitos como desagradables que vivió con él, y él parecía pensar lo mismo porque sonrió tímidamente y bajó la vista.

-es raro-le dijo ella a Neville-ahora siento que los buenos momentos pesan más que los desagradables…pensé que jamás llegaría a sentir verdadero afecto por él, y ahora me preocupa lo que le pase.

Neville, olvidando toda la frialdad que quería demostrarle, tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente…

-tranquila, todo estará bien-miró hacía donde Dumbledore-algo me dice que Draco tendrá que cumplir su promesa de jamás volver a ser tan odioso como era antes.

Los dos chicos tuvieron que guardar silencio cuando el fiscal volvió a hacer preguntas; esta vez, bastante específicas sobre el comportamiento de Draco durante su vida escolar…aquello tenía al Wizengamot y a los amigos bastante aburridos…Beth casi se dormía sobre el hombro de Neville, cuando por la puerta volvió a entrar Moody, bastante apurado esta vez…

-¿qué pasará?

-no sé, -dijo Harry al verlo intentar correr a toda prisa hacía Dumbledore.

Los chicos vieron a Moody darle unos papeles a Dumbledore, que los recibió muy contento…y otros al anciano, que al ver los papeles, frunció el entrecejo e hizo una terrible mueca de enojo.

-¿tiene algo qué decir Dumbledore?-el anciano interrumpió el interrogatorio al ver al profesor que trataba de hablar

-bueno, me parece injusto basarnos en hechos del pasado para juzgar al muchacho, él ha demostrado que está de nuestro lado, que en él ya no existe la influencia de Voldemort, y tengo maneras de demostrarlo-extendió el papel hacía el joven fiscal-si gusta comprobarlo…

Draco parecía ser el más curioso; trataba de levantarse de su asiento para alcanzar a ver los papeles, Beth miraba por encima del hombro del joven, y Harry trataba hasta lo imposible por adivinar su contenido desde su lugar.

-bueno-interrumpió el joven-me temo que estos papeles no son legítimos hasta que el mismo autor nos diga que él mismo los firmó-le enseñó los papeles a Draco-muchacho…

Draco alzó la mirada para ver a Beth, ella le sonrió y él; con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, dijo que sí.

-¿es tu firma entonces?

-si, yo los firmé.

-esto cambia muchas cosas-dijo el muchacho en tono preocupado-creo que deberíamos llamar a un descanso para analizar las pruebas señores…

Al anciano no le pareció muy agradable la idea de hacer un descanso para analizar aquellos papeles…sobretodo; porque Beth sintió que su único placer, era condenar a las personas, y que aquellos papeles lo alejaban de su dicha.

Empujados por Remus hasta la salida, los chicos no se quitaban ese pensamiento…

-¿que serán esos papeles?-Neville se rascaba la barbilla en busca de respuestas.

-quisiera hablar con Draco-Beth suspiró-no sé, necesita saber que estamos con él, que cumpliremos nuestra promesa de ayudarlo…-caminó hacía Moody-veré que puedo hacer…

Pero a los pocos minutos volvió con una cara de tristeza…

-olvídenlo…no podemos-se sentó en el suelo mirando hacía donde Harry le había indicado horas antes, la entrada al terrible departamento. Olvidando que ya no tenía el chivatoscopio, buscó en su cuello-¡eso es!, ¡sé como hablar con Draco!...o al menos decirle que estamos con él.

-que estás tú con él, dirás…-Neville sonreía-no tienes porque negarte a ti misma el cariño que sientes por él-se fue haciendo hacía abajo para hablar con ella-si no fuera por ese cariño, él no hubiera cambiado, y quién sabe cómo serían las cosas ahora.

Cuando volvieron a la mazmorra, Beth se acomodó justo enfrente de Draco…buscando su mirada…pero él parecía estar ausente en sus pensamientos. Sin importarle los regaños del tribunal, o de Remus, se acercó lo más que pudo…

-¡Draco!

-hola-pero no levantaba la mirada-vuelve a tu lugar, no quiero que te regañen…ya hablaremos antes de que me manden a Azkaban…

-no lo harán…Draco…yo-tomó un gran respiro-¡yo no los dejaré que te manden a Azkaban!

El chico levantó la mirada con una sonrisa…

-Draco…no te rindas-Beth volvió a su lugar cuando el resto del tribunal entró, Dumbledore iba a la cabeza con una triunfal sonrisa.

Antes de que Draco bajara la vista de nuevo, Beth; con señas, le pidió que tocara su cuello, Draco lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahí, colgando, estaba lo que quedaba del dije de dragón, el pedazo de metal en forma de corazón… lo volteó, y miró una pequeña inscripción hecha rudimentariamente con un alfiler al rojo vivo.

"_Siempre estaré contigo"_

Draco empezó a sentir un poco de paz…sentía que aunque lo mandaran a Azkaban, había logrado algo muy importante…el afecto sincero de Beth, y eso era más de lo que esperaba. Aun así, esperó con nervios la decisión final.

-bueno-el anciano se había ganado el desprecio de los chicos, que al oírlo, hicieron muecas de desprecio-según estos papeles…y según lo que nos han dicho Shacklebot, Weasley y Jones…no creemos necesario otro testigo.

-¿están diciendo qué no hace falta nuestro testimonio?-dijo Neville en voz bajita-ahora sí se complicó el asunto… ¿Beth?

Beth buscó a Shacklebot con la mirada, el hombre le guiñó un ojo y sonrió; lo mismo hizo Hestia Jones…Beth sabía que Arthur no diría nada malo, así que ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a su contestación…

-ahora tras la revisión de evidencias y testimonios-dijo el anciano-¿están listos para tomar una decisión? -les preguntó a los otros miembros

Beth tragó saliva; y sostuvo su chivatoscopio imaginario, Harry; tamborileaba los dedos sobre las piernas, y Neville respiraba entrecortadamente…

-parece que los acusados somos nosotros-dijo ella para romper la tensión

-me da pena, no quiero que lo condenen-dijo Harry que parecía querer pararse-si dijeran algo diferente a lo que esperamos-los miró-¿están dispuestos a cualquier cosa?

-no tienes ni porque preguntar, Harry-le dijo ella mirando a Draco-es nuestro amigo…haya lo que haya hecho… ¿Neville?

-estoy con ustedes…

Una a una, vieron las manos del jurado levantarse…

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Harry-¿qué les preguntaron?

-¡no sé!-dijo Neville en un chillido-por estar pensando que íbamos a hacer, no oímos.

Beth miró a Draco…estaba de pie, con una cara de sorpresa enorme…

-está libre… ¡es libre!-buscó a Remus que sonreía también-¿pero qué dijeron?

-no sé-dijo Harry saltando fuera de las gradas y ayudándola a ella-ve con él, yo iré a averiguar…

Al principio; Beth sentía un poco de nervios por acercarse a Draco, pero como si se tratara de cualquier otro de sus amigos, corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza…

-soy libre-le dijo él-libre…aun no puedo creerlo…la única condición es volver al Colegio y mantener una conducta perfecta

-eso será difícil-reía nerviosa-conociéndote será difícil…además, estás en Slytherin…

-no, -también reía-porque ahora tengo una razón para ser diferente-tomó el dije-me diste una muy grande y muy valiosa.

-espero que no rompas tu promesa de ser un nuevo Draco…

-dijiste que no más promesas…

-si, pero esta si quiero que la cumplas-sonrió mientras pasaba su mano entre su cabello-las otras me daban miedo…esta me gustaría vértela cumplir…

Una tos fuerte rompió el momento más dulce y sincero que había existido entre ellos…

-¡no interrumpas Longbottom!-Neville saltó impresionado por el viejo tono burlón de Draco, pero el otro empezó a reírse-a ti también te debo mucho-estrechó su mano-¿y Potter?

-esta ahí, con el profesor Dumbledore…-dijo Neville respirando con calma-quiere que vayas con él, quiere hablarte…

Antes de que Draco se fuera, Beth lo detuvo para preguntarle sobre los papeles…

-eso que te pidieron sobre los papeles… ¿qué era?

-un regalo para ti.

-¿para mi?

-si, -besó su mano como hacía antes-te debo un lindo regalo…

Beth lo miró irse con una sonrisa…_este muchacho y sus cosas, me pregunto que será su dichoso regalo…_pensaba al verlo_ esperemos que no vuelva al mal camino tan rápido…_

Beth aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos; para deslizarse rumbo a la puerta que le había dicho Harry, buscó en sus bolsillos un prendedor hechizado por ella misma, y al estilo de los gemelos; burlando toda clase de magia, abrió la puerta.

Caminó hasta llegar al sitio del velo…aquél lugar era extraño y por donde lo viera sentía una especie de vértigo que la jalaba hacía el velo…quería ir hacía allá, quería buscar a su padre…lentamente se acercó…y lo levantó con cuidado, escuchó unas voces que provenían de ahí…

-papá…-gritó a la oscuridad-¡papá!, ¡Sirius!

Beth sintió como una fuerza extraña la empujara dentro del velo y luego sintió que alguien la jalaba de la cintura hacía atrás…

-¡demonios! ¿qué pensabas al entrar aquí?

Cuando alzó la mirada encontró a Neville sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡suéltame!

-no-la cargó como pudo, lejos del velo-¿estás loca?, ¿sabes lo que pudo haberte pasado?

-¡suéltame por favor!

-¡ya te dije que no!-la abrazó contra él-¿quieres escaparte de mi? ¿eso quieres?, ¿quieres matarme de dolor?

-no…pero tú dijiste…que no querías…

-¿y desde cuando me haces caso?, siempre haces tu voluntad… ¡pero esto ya es el colmo!, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te hubieras caído al otro lado?, ¿alguna vez piensas en el dolor de otros?

Los gritos debieron de haber llegado hasta la mazmorra, pues de pronto; con la misma ansiedad de Neville, aparecieron Harry y Remus, el segundo no esperó ni un segundo a correr hacía ella, levantarla del suelo y empezó a sacudirla de los hombros fuertemente…

-¿qué piensas?, ¿qué hacías aquí?, estar aquí es muy peligroso… ¡podrías caerte al otro lado!

-eso es lo que iba a pasar –contestó Neville-si no la encuentro en ese momento, quien sabe

-gracias Neville-le dijo el otro-¡ya vez!, ¡esto no es un juego!, no es cuestión de ir y pasar cómo sin nada… ¡entiende que si caes ahí no vuelves!

-no es eso…

-¿entonces?

-sólo quería hablar con él… quería preguntarle algo, no quería irme al otro lado-Beth empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de caer al otro lado-¡quería verlo!, ¿eso es malo?

-no, no es malo… ¡por todos los cielos!-Remus la dejó de sacudir y la abrazó-lo siento…ven, aquí no puedes estar…

Harry había visto todo y estaba pálido del susto, por un segundo creyó que perdería a Beth de la misma manera que perdió a Sirius…el corazón le latía tan rápido, que podía ver como saltaba la tela de su playera…pensaba que había muchas formas de perder a alguien…una era no aprovechar las oportunidades; como le había dicho Ron, y otra era perderla para siempre…había tenido que pasar por dos sustos para entenderlo.

-Harry, -la voz de Remus lo volvió de golpe a la realidad, por suerte ella estaba ahí, mirándolo cómo si supiera lo que pensaba.

-¿si?

-¿podrías adelantarte con Neville y el profesor Dumbledore?

-si, claro-encaminó a Neville-nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

Remus se sentó lejos del velo, no había duda que solo verlo le causaba escalofríos

-lo siento hija, por un momento pensé…

-si creo saber que…lo mismo pensaba Harry.

-¿ahora lees los pensamientos?

-no necesito leerlos, es algo demasiado obvio…fue como ver el pasado de nuevo ¿no?

-sí, algo así, -se levantó del suelo y la rodeo del hombro-vamos…ya me contarás que querías hablar con tu padre ¿si?

-quería preguntarle si no le molestaría que mamá se casara contigo…que lo dudo bastante, en mi sueño, me dijo que quería que ella fuera feliz de nuevo…

-eres muy necia-la golpeó en la cabeza ligeramente-¿qué parte de "no" no entiendes?

-Remus…

-¿y cual sueño?

-el que tuve mientras estaba entre muerta y viva –rió con ganas-y bueno, yo me quería quedar ahí por siempre, pero sabía que no podría quedarme…no podría dejarte, aunque lo niegues, te hago falta…me necesitas para ayudarte con tus problemas.

-claro que me haces falta, hija-empezó a reír Remus-si no mi vida sería muy aburrida, no tendría problemas…

-gracioso…

-estamos a mano-la empujó suavemente para que alcanzara a sus amigos en el vestíbulo-es hora de irnos…

Todos se reunieron en la Madriguera después del juicio, el único que se sentía raro era Draco; que aunque agradecido con todos, aun sentía que no encajaba…

-no sé que hago aquí, me siento raro-le dijo a Beth mientras comía un pedazo de pastel-¿qué haré cuando sean vacaciones y todos vuelvan a sus casas?... ¿irme a mi casa solo?

-¡como serás de exagerado!-le dijo Tonks al sentarse con ellos-¿qué no te han dicho?

-¿decirme qué?

-nuestras madres eran hermanas ¿no?

-si…

-aunque ya no eres menor de edad, es una condición del Wizengamot que tú-lo señaló con el tenedor-vivas con un pariente que supervise tu conducta...pero hay un problema-dijo ella dando una gran mordida-conociendo tu historial anti-muggles…supongo que no será muy divertido para ti, pasar mucho tiempo al lado de mi padre…

-yo…yo…

-calma –rió Tonks-no te justifiques, has cambiado si, pero hay cosas tuyas que no cambiaran de la noche a la mañana ¿o si?, entonces mi mamá encontró la solución perfecta…ella te quiere, eres lo único que le queda de Cissy…su único sobrino-sacudió el cabello de Beth-no te ofendas enana-restregó su puño en su cabeza-es diferente la situación, tú eres la hija de su primo favorito.

-¡no soy enana Tonks!-dijo ella tragando un gran pedazo de pastel para poder defenderse-solo soy un poco más bajita…

Draco al verlas pelearse de juego, soltó una carcajada que hizo voltear a todos…

-me parece bien-las chicas voltearon a verlo-soy primo de ambas… ¿no?

-si-dijeron a coro

-será muy divertido tratar con ustedes…pero no has dicho la solución…Nymphadora…

-¡que no me gusta que me digan Nymphadora!-le lanzó la servilleta-soy Tonks…

-bueno…Tonks…dime…

-Liz, como esposa de Sirius es pariente tuya también…así que en Navidad podrías estar con ella e irnos a visitar… y con nosotros en las vacaciones de Pascua, para que te acostumbres a nosotros, así en verano podrás pasarlo todo en casa…eso hasta que el Ministerio diga que estás libre sin condiciones.

-¿están seguras?

-si, ya te dije, eres junto con Beth, lo únicos parientes de mamá…ella quiere conocerte, que conozcas a la familia…pero que no te sientas incómodo o presionado.

-gracias…

Tonks después de hablar con ellos, fue en busca de Liz para comentarle lo que planeaba su mamá. Al ver que Tonks ya no lo veía o escuchaba, Draco se dirigió a Beth…

-no te gusta la idea de que este contigo en Navidad ni en otras ocasiones… ¿verdad?

-no es eso, estaba pensando… ¿ves a los Weasley?

-si

-¿no te hubiera gustado tener una familia así?

-talvez

Beth le dio una patada…

-¿cómo que talvez?

-no sé-dijo molesto-no conozco otra clase de familia que no sea como la que yo tenía…me simpatizan ellos, pero no sé si mi genio sea para tener una familia así…

-no hablo del futuro, Draco…me refiero a que si mi padre jamás hubiera ido a Azkaban, talvez yo tendría muchos hermanos, y talvez si nuestra familia…o sea los Black, no hubiera sido tan excéntrica…tan oscura-Beth no quiso lastimar a Draco hablando de su familia-tú y yo hubiéramos crecido juntos…como primos…no como enemigos…-sonrió al ver su cara-pero las cosas se arreglaron, somos amigos.

-no pierdo las esperanzas, Elizabeth…

-basta…soy como Tonks…dime Beth o Cliodne-Beth sabía que Lizzie solo estaba reservado para Harry-no sé…-rió sacudiendo el cabello de Draco-Black si quieres…no es ofensa, es orgullo…me hace recordar a papá.

-¿lo extrañas mucho?

-demasiado…

-yo no extraño al mío, al principio sí…pero luego me acordé de lo…

Beth puso su mano en su hombro, y lo golpeó en el brazo…

-ya, tranquilo…lamento haberte recordado eso…mira, yo extraño a papá, pero a Remus lo adoro y me hace olvidar mi dolor…es mi padre porque él me crió, me enseñó todo lo que sé…

-lo quieres mucho, es un buen sujeto ahora que lo conozco.

-tú también lo eres cuando quieres…a veces eso me agrada de ti.

-¿en serio?

Fueron interrumpidos por Dumbledore que los llamó a todos para despedirse…

-mañana vuelvo al Colegio como director…y nada me haría más feliz, que verlos a ustedes disfrutar su último año con sus amigos. Esta semana tenemos mucho que celebrar, será la mejor semana de Halloween que el Colegio Hogwarts haya tenido.

-¿señor?

-¿Harry?

-y el profesor Snape... ¿él volverá?

-no lo sé, Harry…su situación es diferente a la de Draco-miró al chico-no se preocupen, los quiero ver el lunes…

Después de la despedida de Dumbledore, todos se quedaron pensando en lo que les había dicho…poco a poco empezaron a darse cuenta que el director tenía razón, y estallaron de júbilo al saber que todos volverían para pasar su último año juntos.

-vamos chicos-Liz llamó a Hermione y Neville-temo interrumpir el gran momento, pero tienen que volver a casa. Hermione, tú tienes que explicarle a tus padres todo lo que ha pasado y que piensas volver al Colegio…tú Neville, te llevaré a casa de tu abuela y Tonks pasará más tarde para llevarte al Colegio ¿esta bien?

-lo mismo pasará aquí, con Ginny-dijo Molly-ya te has ausentado demasiado, Tonks pasará por ti, luego por Neville, y los llevará de regreso al Colegio…

-no me parece justo que nosotros tengamos que irnos antes…pero bueno, es emocionante saber que estaremos todos juntos de nuevo-corrió a las escaleras-subiré a arreglar mis cosas.

-y ustedes-Liz miró a Beth y a Harry-¿les gustaría pasar estos días con Remus?

-¿estas hablando en serio Liz?-dijo el otro poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los dos chicos que lo miraron emocionados

-no me digas que no quieres, Remus-él sonreía-me parece lo más justo del mundo, sería divertido para los tres…

-¿y Draco?-preguntó Harry

-él irá con Andrómeda y Tonks…no se preocupen, de todos modos-los miró a todos-se verán el viernes cuando tengamos que ir a Diagon Alley por sus cosas, luego podrán pasar el fin de semana aquí, e ir todos juntos al Colegio… ¡ya veremos como nos organizamos! ¡no se preocupen tanto ya!, en otras situaciones no dejaríamos que pasaran tanto tiempo fuera del Colegio, cuando las cosas se han solucionado…pero creo que merecen otros días de vacaciones reales…

-¡gracias mamá!-Beth corrió a su lado-¡eso es genial!-se puso de puntitas para decirle algo al oído-si no te conociera pensaría que también lo haces por algo…

Liz le contestó golpeando ligeramente su barbilla, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo como lo haría el mismísimo Sirius…

-¿Quién dice que no lo hago por eso?-se acercó más a su hija-¿por ganarme de nuevo a R-e-m-u-s?

-¡no te conocía ese lado mamá!

-¿creías que tu madre no tenía un lado travieso?-la llevó con Remus-pues si lo tiene…

-¿qué tienes?-preguntó el otro que aun estaba sonriendo

-nada-movió su cabello de lado a lado-nada Remus, nada…iré a visitar a los chicos ¿si?

-mamá…-Beth la abrazó-gracias por dejar el Ministerio…

-de nada, lo hice con mucho gusto…talvez eso me hacía falta para tener mi lado travieso de nuevo-tocó la nariz de Beth como era su costumbre-ni creas que ese lado travieso solo lo heredaste de Sirius... ¡yo tenía lo mío!-sonrió coquetamente a Remus-bueno, ¡ya váyanse!, ¿diviértanse mucho si?...


	40. Chapter 40

**Este es un capitulo especial…no les diré porqué, pero pueden imaginarlo… ¡solo espero que les guste!**

**A todos los que han seguido este fanfic desde el principio, se los agradezco mucho, y a los que me hayan dado parte de su tiempo en dejarme un review, ¡miles de gracias!, pues sus opiniones me han ayudado a mejorar bastante y eso es un gran regalo.**

**Espero que algunos me sigan para el siguiente fanfic, que es una breve continuación de este, les prometo eso…. ¡breve!**

**Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado su opinión, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado y sufrido con mí historia.**

**Y a los que apenas la estén leyendo…por favor, dejen review… ¡sus opiniones cuentan mucho! me hacen mejor.**

El resto de la semana que Harry y Beth pasaron con Remus, fueron los días más divertidos de sus vidas, después de tanto dolor y separaciones, los dos veían que Dumbledore tenía razón…ahora el problema era saber lo que harían con el resto de sus vidas.

Hicieron de todo en esos días, como viajar en la moto de Sirius; que Liz les había mandado con Hagrid, y volar sobre el bosque en Buckbeack…con gusto vieron que su amistad no había cambiado; se había hecho más fuerte y más especial.

Todos los días recibieron una lechuza de sus amigos…según Ginny y Neville; todos en la escuela los esperaban contentos, Hermione; estaba feliz porque moría por volver, Ron ansiaba volver a los juegos de Quidditch, y Draco parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho a costa de Tonks.

El viernes, como habían acordado los mayores, se encontraron todos; incluyendo Draco, en Diagon Alley para comprar sus cosas. Todos comieron en el Caldero Chorreante, y se quedaron el fin de semana, a acampar bajo las estrellas afuera de la Madriguera.

El lunes por la mañana fue el momento más raro para todos…era la primera vez que no iban al Colegio en el tren, ni se despedían en el andén de los mayores, ni corrían en busca de un vagón…estaban parados enfrente de las rejas del Colegio con todas sus cosas…ahí esperaron sin decir nada, hasta que del Colegio salieron Dumbledore, Hagrid, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, y Fangs a recibirlos…

Todo era como había dicho Dumbledore… el Colegio reventaba en decoraciones para Halloween, había calabazas enormes alumbrando los corredores, había fantasmas invitados para la fiesta de Sir Nicholas…por fin lo habían invitado a pertenecer al club de cabezas cortadas…

-Dumbledore no ha escatimado en nada-dijo Ron, al ver que su sala común también reventaba de adornos-creo que hasta me estoy mareando con este color…

-ni digas, Ron-le contestó Harry-tu cuarto es más naranja…

-no peleen chicos-Beth se lanzó al sillón-apenas hemos visto esto…y es lunes… ¿se imaginan el Colegio el día viernes?

-más naranja, y optaré por el color verde de Slytherin-rió Ron-bueno, no tanto como eso, pero…

-te entendemos Ron, te entendemos-Beth le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-calma, no te alteres…altérate cuando tengamos que hacer muchas tareas para ponernos al corriente de lo que hemos perdido-Beth empezó a buscar sus libros en su baúl y a colocarlos en una mesa-no quiero ni pensar lo que nos hará hacer McGonagall…

-¡ni me digas!-dijo Ron al ver la torre de libros que crecía-ya hasta se me olvidó lo que hemos aprendido en años…

-¡Ronald!-gritó Hermione al escucharlo-¿cómo es eso posible?

-es la verdad, y no me grites…

-si te grito...-lo sentó en una silla-justo ahora nos pondremos a estudiar…

-¿ahora?

-¡si!

-¡déjame descansar!

-¡Ronald!

-¡Hermione!

Beth y Harry empezaron a reír al ver la discusión de sus amigos, y se alejaron de la zona de guerra, donde los libros empezaban a volar, y a estrellarse en la cabeza de Ron…

-hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿no crees?-le dijo Harry al verla sentarse en el suelo con un libro en las piernas-tú sigues igual…-se sentó a su lado

-vamos Harry, todos hemos cambiado-Beth miró a Ron muy contento junto a Hermione-todos hemos aprendido muchas cosas, una; la más importante, es que tenemos que seguir adelante, y vivir nuestras vidas al máximo…-levantó la mirada del libro-¿quieres estudiar conmigo?-se recargó en el sillón para que Harry pudiera acomodarse a su lado

-claro…-el chico sacó sus libros, pero no tenía la menor intención de leer, sólo observaba a la chica leer y repetir los hechizos en voz alta, se preguntaba cuando tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía…

Justo como lo había predicho Beth, los maestros; es especial McGonagall, les mandaron deberes extras, y exigían su participación constante en clase…

-soy yo, -dijo Ron aquella noche de jueves-¿o los maestros están explotándonos?

-no Ron, -le dijo Hermione al verlo tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos-es que saben a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, tienen todo el derecho de exigirnos más, porque no somos ningunos niñitos, además; este es nuestro último año, y quieren que aprendamos lo más posible, así que no te quejes y trabaja-cerró el regaño a Ron con unas palmadas en el hombro del chico-¿no es así Beth?

-¿eh?

-¿no estabas escuchándome?, ya ves Ron, ella si está estudiando…

-no es verdad…-Ron levantó la tapa del libro que no lo dejaba ver lo que su amiga escribía-está escribiendo cosas…

Ron solo pudo ver pequeños corazones al borde del pergamino, no tuvo tiempo de leer las letras, Beth le cerró el libro en los dedos…

-¡auch!-se quejó el chico-¡no era para que me cerraras el libro en los dedos!

-¡perdón Ron! eso fue sin querer…me voy a dormir ¿si?-dio un enorme bostezo-ya terminé, nos vemos en el desayuno.

-esta bien, no llegues tarde, o me acabaré tu desayuno ¿por cierto que haces todas las mañanas tan temprano?-pero Beth ya no le respondió a Ron, subió a toda prisa a su habitación.

Los dos chicos se miraron antes de seguir estudiando…

-¿qué le pasa?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione-anda rara…más de lo normal, -buscó a Harry por todas partes-¿y te has dado cuenta que cada vez que Harry esta cerca, ella no está?

-está huyendo de él…pero no sé porqué…. ¿qué viste en su libro?

-corazones…

-¿en serio?-la chica se puso triste-creo saber entonces, porqué esta triste nuestra amiga…

-tú habla con Harry, yo hablaré con ella…

-¿no es al revés?

-esta bien, averigua con ella…y yo hablaré con Harry- Ron trataba de hablar pese a los bostezos-pero será mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado.

-¡Ron!

-esta bien, esta bien…lo despertaré, pero si se enoja conmigo…

Hermione subió a ver a Beth para platicar con ella, pero ella ya dormía, aprovechando aquello y luchando con sus principios, Hermione buscó el pergamino entre los libros para ver que podía averiguar con eso…. _"E. Black y H. Potter"_ decía un corazón partido por la mitad. Hermione guardó el pergamino en su lugar, y sin poder dormir en toda la noche, pensó en un plan para unir a sus dos amigos de nuevo…

-tenemos que hacer algo, Ron-fue lo primero que Hermione le dijo en la mañana al pelirrojo-¿averiguaste algo?

-no

-¡era tu parte!

-no pude hacer nada, porque ayer Harry no estaba en su cama, así que en la mañana me paré más temprano para hablar con ambos-vio a Hermione que negaba con la cabeza-aunque no me creas…quería hablar con Beth primero, así que fui a buscarla en la biblioteca, y no estaba…Harry ha ido a buscarla también-lo vio entrar por la puerta solo-y veo que no la encontró…. ¡le dije que no volvería a salir sola!

-está en la escuela Ron, no pasa nada…

-sí, pero con Malfoy cerca, no me confió…

-no puede hacer nada en contra de nosotros, lo sabes…y hablando de Malfoy…

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio cuando el chico se acercó a la mesa…

-Granger, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ron dio un puñetazo en la mesa y tuvo que ser detenido por Harry que llegaba en ese momento…

-¿qué quieres Malfoy?,

-es importante Granger, ¿vienes o no?

-esta bien…

-a solas…

-bueno

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ron, todo rojo-¡no irás sola con él!

-calma Weasley, -le contestó el otro-no es para nada de lo que tú crees…es algo muy importante para todos nosotros-miró a Harry con un poco de resentimiento-sobretodo para ti, Potter…

Los dos chicos salieron del Comedor rumbo a los jardines del Colegio, todos los que conocían la historia de la relación de Draco con Hermione, los miraban extrañados, pensando que talvez; algo muy grave debió suceder entre ellos, para que ambos chicos platicaran como dos viejos amigos.

-buscaban a Beth ¿no?

-si…

-ahí esta-señaló el puente-ahí esta todas las mañanas, todos los días desde que volvimos al Colegio…habla con ella, necesita una amiga ahora…yo hablaría con ella, pero creo que no soy el indicado.

-Malfoy…eso significa…

-nada Granger, que sólo estoy al pendiente de ella…

-la quieres y la cuidas-Hermione tomó el brazo del chico-lo sé, eres buena persona en el fondo-lo dejó ir-aunque no lo reconozcas…Draco.

El chico siguió caminando hacía atrás, para ver como Hermione se acercaba a Beth para platicar…

-gracias…Hermione….dime lo que le pasa si puedes ¿si?, quiero saber si puedo hacer algo…

Aunque el trato amable de Draco, dejó helada a Hermione, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el muchacho; él cuidaba de Beth, la vigilaba, estaba tan pendiente de ella; que sabía lo que necesitaba, y que él no podía ayudarle….

-Beth…

-Hola Hermy, ¿ya es hora de desayunar?

Hermione vio como Beth se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente…

-¿por qué ya no confías en mi para contarme lo que te pasa?-Hermione buscó la mirada de Beth-antes me decías todo… ¿o hice algo para perder tu confianza?

-¿lo has hecho?-preguntó Beth mirando fijamente a Hermione-dime…

-bueno…

-calma Hermione, si estas pensando en lo del verano, lo de Harry y Ginny…-sonrió con un poco de tristeza-no estoy enfadada, ni has perdido mi confianza, ni nada…es sólo que, creo que tienes razón…

-¿qué?

-creo que Harry debe estar con Ginny; además, ellos son tus mejores amigos y entiendo porqué quieres que ellos estén juntos de nuevo…

-tú también eres mi amiga, ¿por qué dices eso?, yo sé que todavía quieres a Harry, ¿por qué lo niegas?

-no lo niego, pero ya no pienso luchar por algo que jamás funcionará… ¿no entiendes Hermione?, mientras esté ligada con Draco, no podré pensar en nadie más…. ¿tú crees que alguien le gustará alguien como yo?-tomó un gran soplo de aire-¿merecen algo mejor no crees?, Harry merece a Ginny, y Neville-Beth tragó saliva y suspiró para evitar empezar a llorar-él merece algo mejor…-Beth tomó su mochila y caminó aprisa-¡vamos Hermione! no quiero que Ron se acabe mi desayuno, ¡ese glotón!

-¿entonces es eso?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras los otros no los veían-todo es por culpa de ese Malfoy… ¡me las pagará!

-tranquilo, Ron…yo no me iría contra él tan rápido-Hermione sacó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y escribió algo rápidamente-yo diría que él está dispuesto a ayudar a Beth, yo diría que él; en verdad, la quiere…haría todo por ella.

Hermione dobló el papel en un pequeño avión, y mágicamente lo lanzó a Draco…

-veremos si lo que pienso es verdad, en cierta manera, después de lo que pasó en verano…que por mi culpa ella huyó…siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella…

-tranquila Hermione, nadie; ni siquiera ella, te culpa por eso…

-pero yo si, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ido?, ¿si Malfoy no la hubiera atrapado, y torturado a Neville?-Hermione se dio cuenta de algo más, pero no le dijo a Ron por no estar segura todavía-ahora siento que les debo algo a los dos, y si Harry aun la quiere, que creo que así es…les debo algo a los tres.

-nadie te culpa por nada-Ron levantó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que cayó en el suelo-toma tu respuesta…

-gracias, y no te preocupes ¿si?-tomó su mano y la sujetó con fuerza-no tardo…

Hermione salió a buscar a Draco, según la nota; él estaría esperándola toda la tarde, si así fuera necesario, pero no hacía falta, ella ya iba a su encuentro…_tenía razón, Draco haría lo que fuera…_y volvió a leer la nota…

_Granger…_

_Te espero en el puente. No te preocupes, estaré aquí toda la tarde, me interesa todo lo que puedas decirme._

_Malfoy._

-ya estoy aquí, Malfoy, como ves, me urgía verte a mi también.

-¿sabes qué le pasa?

-si, pero no creo que te guste mucho lo que vengo a decirte…pero si de verdad quieres ayudarla, y sé que eso es lo que quieres, creo que harás lo correcto.

-¡ya dime!

-no me grites…

-perdón, no quise gritar…

-creo que Beth aun quiere a Harry, pero ha decidido renunciar a él, o…

-o a cualquiera que intente acercarse a ella, pero sobretodo a Potter y a Neville ¿no?

-¿cómo sabes?... ¿a qué te refieres con Neville?

-¿qué?, ¿no lo sabías?, Neville me contó-rió-bueno, en realidad, hice que me dijera-vio la cara de susto de Hermione-¡no te preocupes Granger!, no me atrevería a torturarlo…

-¿qué?

-bueno, no sé si tenga que ver con esto…pero es lo más seguro. Neville le dijo a Beth que sería mejor que jamás volvieran a pensar en ser novios, que él no quería que volvieran a serlo…y creo que ella no lo tomó con mucho gusto, creo que Longbottom le rompió el corazón-reía-¡casi lo mato! ¡jamás pensé que fuera tan tonto en hacer eso!

-¿pero cómo?

-no sé, no sé…son cosas de él, no me atreví a molestarlo más…ahora, tú dime eso de Potter…si ella todavía lo quiere, ¿por qué renuncia a él?-Draco negó con la cabeza-¿qué hizo Potter esta vez?

-nada, es sólo que ella dice que mientras-miró a Draco con un poco de miedo, no sabía como reaccionaría al decirle-mientras tú y ella estén ligados mágicamente…

-casados, ¿a eso te refieres no?

-si, ella no podrá pensar en nadie más, y que ellos; o sea Neville y Harry, merecen algo mejor.

-¿mejor que ella?-gritó Draco-perdón, no te ofendas Granger…pero no hay nadie mejor que ella, no al menos para mi…-dejó de gritar y empezó a alejarse-déjame ver que puedo hacer…

Hermione se quedó parada viendo al chico alejarse, cuando escuchó una voz atrás de ella…

-¡hola Hermione!

-¡Profesor Lupin!

-me da gusto verte, ¿cómo has estado?

-bien…este…

-¿qué hago aquí?

-pues si-Hermione lo vio fijamente, no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto sonreír así.

-bueno, vine a ver a Dumbledore para hablar de algunas cosas, aprovecho el viaje para hablar con Beth, y ver como se ha comportado Draco.

-bien…acaba de irse…

-si, lo ví, ¿qué se traen los dos entre manos eh?, no me digas que Malfoy te agrada, Hermione.

-¿yo?

-¿por qué no?, no estaría mal, ha cambiado bastante, y no creo que debas ignorar los que sientes, si es que sientes algo por él-empezó a reír-aunque si quieres matar a Ron, no habrá mejor forma… ¡le dará un ataque de coraje fulminante!

-¡profesor!-lo veía reírse, mientras ella trataba de ocultar que estaba roja de la pena-¿está usted bien?

-¿tengo motivos para estar mal?

-bueno…

Remus le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hermione mientras reía…

-no te preocupes, todo esta bien…ahora me voy, te veo más tarde. Si ves a Beth dile que la veré más tarde…y si vuelves a ver a Draco, dile que quiero hablar con él ¿si?

Hermione lo vio extrañada seguir caminando y canturreando. Parecía otro Remus, uno muy feliz, ya no había nada melancólico en su ser, _¿acaso será lo que creo?_ _eso haría muy feliz a Beth_, pensaba mientras corría tras el profesor…

-¡profesor!-le gritó para detenerlo.

-¿si Hermione?

-este… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

El hombre se detuvo para escucharla…

-dime…

-usted y bueno…Liz, y bueno…

-¿por qué no esperas para saberlo si?, quiero decirle yo todo personalmente a Beth primero, ya la conoces…me mataría si no fuera la primera en enterarse, luego se los dirá a ustedes…

Remus se perdió de vista rápidamente, pero Hermione estaba muy contenta, talvez las buenas noticias, alegrarían un poco a su amiga.

Draco pasó toda la tarde encerrado en el dormitorio, ajeno a todas las festividades del día de Halloween, tan sólo pensando en lo que había platicado con Hermione…estaba ahí, recostado viendo al techo, atormentándose con sus pensamientos…pues lo único que podía hacer por Beth, era lo que menos quería hacer...

-dejarla libre, ¡para que este con Potter! no puedo hacerlo…pero quiero que sea feliz…

Draco hablaba en voz alta mientras caminaba alrededor de su cuarto…

-pero eso no podría soportarlo, además, conozco a Potter… ¡siempre termina echando todo a perder con ella!-lanzó una lámpara contra la ventana-¡siempre termina haciéndola sufrir!…si al menos tuviera la garantía de que ella sería feliz, se que lo prometí, cambiar a cambio de que ella estuviera bien… ¿pero quien me garantiza eso?

Draco abrió su baúl, sacó unos pergaminos del fondo, los guardó dentro de su túnica, y salió a buscar esa garantía…

-¡Beth!-escuchó la chica mientras se dirigía a la sala común con Seamus y Dean-hija…

-¡Remus!-la chica les dejó su pila de libros a sus amigos y corrió a los brazos de Remus-¿qué haces aquí?

-hola muchachos… ¿y Neville?, bueno…ya hablaré con él después…-se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa-¿puedo hablar contigo?

Beth resopló, miró a todas partes y tomó la mano de Remus…

-¿Neville?, ni idea, estaba con nosotros en los jardines, y de pronto… ¡pum!, se nos desapareció… ¿qué quieres decirme?

-¿cómo está todo por aquí?, ¿los estudios?, ví a Draco hace un rato, me dio gusto saber que se comporta bien…

-si, anda tranquilo…aunque a veces-Beth se puso un poco roja-a veces lo he visto que me sigue a todas partes, eso…

-¿te preocupa?

-no me preocupa, es la primera vez; que al tenerlo cerca, me siento protegida…siento que me cuida…

-¿pero de qué?

-de que me hagan daño…

-vamos cariño… ¿quién te haría daño ahora?

-bueno…yo…las personas…los chicos…

-ah-sonrió Remus-ya entendí…bueno, sabiendo que estas bien, y protegida…vine a darte una sorpresa…

-¿sorpresa?

-si…bueno…no sé… ¿cómo te digo esto?

-¡dímelo y ya!

-¡esta bien! pero no me grites…

-¿es sobre tú y Tonks no?

-pues si…algo así, parecido…

-déjame ver…las cosas entre tú y mamá no se han solucionado, incluso; están peor, creo que las cosas entre tú y Tonks van bien…es buena chica, es mi prima…yo respeto todo lo que tú decidas.

-espérame…déjame terminar…

-déjame hablar a mi esta vez primero, -se recargó en la pared-no tiene caso que sigas sacrificando tu vida por nosotras, ya todo está en paz…yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, ya nos has cuidado demasiado…tienes derecho a ser feliz, yo respeto lo que tú quieras…

-bueno, por eso tomé una decisión…

-¿si?

-si, y quiero que sepas que esa decisión la tomé pensando en ti también…

-no tenías porqué hacerlo…piensa en ti, Remus…

-pienso…por eso, le pregunté si quería casarse conmigo.

-¿en serio?-lo miraba triste al ver su pequeña ilusión destruida -bueno, me alegro por ti… Tonks es linda... ¿qué dice mamá de eso?

-pues… cuando le pregunté…dijo que sí…

-¿eh?

-¡yo te creía más lista para entender las indirectas!-sacudió su cabello- pero creo que yo no sirvo para hablar con acertijos…tú me preguntaste ¿qué dijo tu mamá por mi decisión de casarme?, pues dijo que sí…es que yo le pregunté… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, y ella dijo que si.

Beth brincó emocionada…

-¿entonces?, ¿tú y mamá?... ¿a eso te referías?

-si, pero si vine a decírtelo es por una razón…quiero que tú me digas si estás de acuerdo, quiero saber que tú estas bien con eso… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?

-a papá.

-si, así es…-puso sus manos en los hombros de Beth, y se agachó un poco para verla bien a los ojos-quiero que entiendas que yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de Sirius; jamás ha sido esa mi intención. Yo sé que él es; y será siempre, único e inolvidable para ti y para tu mamá…quiero ganarme un lugar propio…no quiero que te sientas mal conmigo si me dices que no lo apruebas…te entendería muy bien… ¿Beth?

Beth miró a Remus un rato sin decirle palabra, luego cambió a una sonrisa que estremeció el corazón de Remus…sonreía como lo hacía Sirius, era una sonrisa dulce y llena de esperanza….

-nadie dice que ocupas un lugar que no es tuyo…tú sabes que tienes tu lugar, te lo has sabido ganar todos estos años, él estaría feliz…-Beth sonrió-puedo sentirlo, siento que el no estaría enojado, al contrario…-saltó a los brazos de Remus-¡claro que lo apruebo!

-¿en serio?

-¡si!, pero… ¿por qué no vino ella a decirme esto también?

-porque quería que yo te lo dijera…dice que tú sabes lo que ella siente ahora…

-¡sí!-lo abrazó con fuerza-esta feliz, yo estoy feliz, y papá sé que estará feliz… ¿pero cuando se casaran?

-en verano

-¡falta mucho!

-pero es el tiempo necesario para ver si esto funciona… ¡así que ten paciencia!, ahora vete a clases…nos vemos en el banquete de Halloween… ¡me invitaron!

-¿puedo contarles a todos?, bueno ¿al menos a los más cercanos?, como Hermy, Ron…

-¿Harry?, ¿Neville?

-si…este…claro…-Beth le dio un abrazo rápido-entonces te veo al rato ¿si?-y empezó a correr rumbo a su sala, feliz con la noticia…

-sólo faltas tú-le dijo Hermione al verla tan contenta-¿por qué no le dices a Harry lo que sientes?

-ya te dije…

-y si eso se arreglara… ¿se lo dirías?

-no.

-¿por qué no?

-¡no! porque no quiero…no estamos destinados… ¡no quiero seguir sufriendo!, ya me di cuenta que él no me quiere… ¿para qué seguir abriendo la herida?, ¿para qué cultivar un amor que tú bien sabes no me corresponde?…y yo también lo sé…Ginny y Harry son tus amigos… ¡no me des alas para algo que ni tú crees posible!

-bueno, ¡yo sé que si!…mira, que las cosas no hayan funcionado antes, ¡no es para que te la pases pintando corazones rotos en los pergaminos!

-¿qué?-gritó Beth-¿cómo sabes? espérame…-Beth subió a buscar el pergamino y bajó a dárselo a Hermione-¿este pergamino?, quédatelo…es la evidencia de que eso no funcionará jamás…

-yo… lo siento…-Hermione se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho todo eso-no quise leer tus pergaminos, no quise meterme en tus asuntos…por favor perdóname ¿si?

Beth miró a su amiga y tras un pequeño silencio, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa…

-no te preocupes, perdóname a mi ¿si?, te agradezco que me ayudes y apoyes… -se quedó callada al ver entrar a Neville a la sala.

-¿qué pasa con Neville?-Hermione le preguntó fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que le había dicho Draco-lo he visto muy raro…

-no sé que le pasa, y sé que no tiene nada que ver con Draco, y bueno-tomó la mano de Hermione-…y sobre Harry…agradezco tus palabras y apoyo…pero no creo que funcione…-suspiró-la verdad, no quiero seguir haciéndome ilusiones-sonrió-me voy a cambiar, te veo en el banquete ¿si?

-si.-le dijo la otra en voz casi imperceptible, mirando al chico que buscaba a su sapo por toda la sala-Neville…

-¿has visto a Trevor?

-no…

-si lo ves me dices ¿si?, estoy preocupado... ¿querías decirme algo?

-si…

-si es sobre Beth…-Neville sonrió como si planeara algo-no te preocupes, -puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione-todo estará bien, pronto será la Beth de siempre…tú tranquila…

-no es eso…es…tú y ella…

-somos amigos Hermione, siempre lo seremos…

-pero…

-por favor…-corrió hacía la salida-si encuentras a Trevor, me lo llevas al comedor ¿si?

-esta bien…

Hermione revisó el pergamino de nuevo, pensando en qué hacer con él…y entonces tuvo una idea_… si Neville no quiere ya nada… ¡Harry tiene una oportunidad aun!, ¡le voy a demostrar a Beth que los dos deben estar juntos!, que los dos tienen derecho a estar juntos pese a todo... ¡solo espero que esta vez Harry le diga lo que siente!..._guardó el pergamino en sus cosas ¡_esto lo tiene que ver Harry! a ver si esto le da valor _ y salió a buscar a su amigo_ ¡espero que esta vez si se atreva a decirlo!, que no lo eche a perder..._

Beth caminaba por los corredores un poco enfadada por lo sucedido con Hermione, y aunque contenta con lo de sus padres; estaba aun triste por la actitud tan fría de Neville, y con la suya propia con Harry…

-hola preciosa... ¿por qué tan solita?

-hola Draco.

-ví al profesor Lupin, me contó las buenas noticias-se acercó a ella-y aun así, dime… ¿por qué estás triste?

-nada…

-¿Potter verdad?

-no…

-¡oh vamos!…dime…estoy seguro que se trata de él.

-no Draco, no insistas…

-bueno…no vine a molestarte, vine a darte un regalo.

-no Draco, no creo que sea buena idea…yo…

-toma, lo mereces…yo dije que haría todo por ti, cambiaría para que te devolvieran a la vida…y aquí esta-le dio unos pergaminos a Beth-también te aclararan dudas de algo…

-esto es…

-si, -reía Draco-el divorcio…o más bien, la anulación.-le enseñó el pergamino más adornado-y esta, es el acta de matrimonio… ¡puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras!

-pero Draco…

-si, supongo que quieres una explicación ¿no?

-algo...

-Moody me dijo que hiciera lo correcto por una vez en mi vida, me dio los papeles el día antes del juicio…me dijo que si los firmaba estaría liberándote, que no era justo para ti, estar atada a mi…

-gracias…

-no me agradezcas…sinceramente, esa noche Moody me contó lo terrible que era Azkaban, lo que sería mi vida estando ahí; bueno, si a eso podría llamársele vida…

Draco miró como Beth bajaba la mirada…

-lo siento, se me olvidó…no quise…

-tranquilo-sonreía-no pasa nada… ¿entonces?

-estaba asustado, no quería ir a Azkaban…firmé los papeles por miedo a estar ahí, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por no ir, hasta fingir mi muerte…los firmé; no por liberarte, sino para ayudarme… ¡así que no agradezcas!

-pero si te agradezco…es un lindo gesto después de todo…y te ayudó… son los papeles que vio el fiscal ¿no?

-si, y todos se dieron cuenta con eso, de que mi intención era liberarte desde el mismo momento en que firmaste los papeles de matrimonio…no sé que más habrá dicho Dumbledore, pero se lo agradezco…soy libre, y ahora lo eres tú…. ¿princesa?

-eh… ¿me preguntaste algo?

Draco levantó la barbilla de Beth, la chica estaba sollozando debajo del cabello, juntando las puntas de sus dedos índices nerviosamente…

-sólo dime… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste tú?, ¿por qué no me rogaste para liberarte?

-¿después de todo lo que hiciste por mi?, por mi culpa tú…

-no digas eso-el chico se acercó más a ella-eso no pasó, y jamás volveremos a hablar de eso-acarició su mejilla-sólo recuerda que la maldición le rebotó, él murió por su propia mano…además, ya te dije…estaba tan asustado de perderte, que juré que ahora si cambiaría con tal de verte con vida de nuevo…y bueno… ¡yo cumplo mis promesas!

Beth saltó a los brazos del chico…

-¡gracias Draco!-le dio un beso dulce-pero…

-¿pero?

-es tuya…-le dio el acta de nuevo-consérvala, es tuya…

-no es de nadie…-tomó el papel y lo acercó con miedo a una de las antorchas que estaba en el corredor-y no quiero guardar esto…

-lo siento… ¡no la quemes!

-¿por qué no?

-porque…Draco…yo no quiero que te sientas mal, mira, creo saber lo que significa todo esto para ti; si no te lo pedí antes, es que tenía miedo…miedo de que

-¿volviera a ser el viejo yo?

-no…tenía miedo que te olvidaras de mi, y bueno…jamás he creído que soy tan especial como tú dices, pero no quería que pensaras que…. ¡no soy buena con las palabras!

-¿qué no querías estar conmigo?, ¿qué quieres tu libertad para estar con alguien más?, ¿alguien como Potter?

-si, ese papel significa que yo quedo libre, que yo puedo buscar a quien quiera…

-eso es lo que quiero que hagas…que estés libre, que nadie te obligue a elegir entre nadie…que seas feliz, y bueno-sonreía mientras dejaba caer el pergamino sobre la llama-algo me garantiza que serás feliz, aunque sea con Potter…pero pobre de él, si te hace sufrir…

-Draco…

Los dos vieron como el pergamino quedaba reducido a cenizas…

-princesa, créeme…he cambiado en muchas cosas, sí…pero si veo que sufres y te hacen daño, no me tocaré el corazón, y me cobraré cada lágrima tuya. Es una promesa, una de las promesas que pienso cumplir…-Draco miró hacía el Gran Comedor, Beth se dio cuenta a quien miraba, Harry entraba en ese momento con Hermione, Ron y Ginny.-lo haré…además…

-¿además?

-si, -tomó su mano y la besó-no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día, te cases conmigo por gusto, por amor si es posible…y no porque esté torturando a alguien…-le ofreció su brazo-¿nuestra última caminata como casados?-reía

-claro, y tengo algo para ti-se acercó a él y le dio un largo beso-gracias por todo…

-no agradezcas, sólo prométeme que serás feliz…aunque sea con Potter…

-¡Draco!-reía la chica jalándolo hacía el Comedor-¿no cambias eh?

-bueno, me he suavizado un poco-reía con ella-ahora ve con tus amigos…

Beth y Draco se separaron en la entrada; ella corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó como siempre entre Seamus y Neville, mirando a Harry de frente, y sobre el hombro de Ron, podía ver a Draco.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó Ron al mirar hacia atrás.

-si…

-¿segura?-le preguntó Neville al verla

-si, y tengo algo para ti…

Beth buscó en sus bolsillos de la túnica, sacando algo entre sus manos…

-supongo que este amiguito es tuyo…

-¡Trevor!-Neville tomó al sapito en sus manos, acarició su cabeza y lo dejó sobre la mesa-¿lo tuviste tú todo este tiempo?

-en realidad si, no lo secuestre; si a eso te refieres, no te pediré rescate-reía-él vino conmigo…raro ¿no? porque su dueño es medio necio con eso…no me quiere cerca…

-¡Beth!-dijo el chico poniéndose rojo-no empieces…

-no es eso…es que entiendo ahora lo que me dijiste en tu casa, no lo entiendo eso si… pero respeto todo lo que tú digas…y quieras…antes que nada somos los mejores amigos ¿no?

-si.

Neville miró hacía la mesa de Slytherin, y al ver eso; Beth, le contó lo que había pasado…

-Draco acabó con todo… ¿lo sabías?...si, no más matrimonio Malfoy…

-¿en serio?

-si…como si no hubiera pasado nunca, en eso quedamos…

-bueno, hizo algo bueno después de todo…

-creo que es un nuevo inicio para muchos…

-dime que hablarás con Harry…

-Neville… ¿por qué insisten tanto en juntarme con él?, ¿que no ven que él quiere a Ginny? y que yo…

-¿tú que?

Beth miró a Neville fijamente, Neville la miraba a ella de la misma manera, sin darse cuenta ninguno; que sus amigos los miraban, se fueron acercando poco a poco…

-nada…yo no dije nada.

Los dos se siguieron acercando poco a poco, pero fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Dumbledore…

-buenas noches a todos, en esta noche tan especial…

Beth recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza; un pedazo de pan que Ron le lanzó, en medio del discurso…

-¿qué quieres Ron?-le lanzó el mismo pedazo.

-¿dónde está Harry?

-no sé…estaba aquí hace un momento…

-estaba frente a ti… ¿cómo no pudiste verlo?-Ron sonreía-bueno, tenías otras cosas en la cabeza…

Seamus, Dean, Hermione y Ginny rieron, haciendo que Beth y Neville se pusieran rojos…

-ahí viene Harry-Beth miró a Harry entrar al comedor, y llamó la atención de Neville-¿qué hacía con Draco?

-yo que sé… ¡pregúntale!…

-¡olvídalo!, no vuelvo a preguntarte-miró con enfado a Neville por su extraña actitud-¿Ron?

-si tú no sabes… ¡menos yo!, ya conoces a Malfoy, no deja de ser un pesado…

-¿quieren callarse los tres?-los regañó Hermione-no me dejan oír…

-lo sentimos Hermione…-dijeron dulcemente los tres a coro.

-lo sentimos, nuestra hermosa y mandona líder…-dijo Beth imitando el tono de Fred.

Todos rieron al escucharla, hasta Harry; que al ver a Beth, se le borró el gesto de enfado del rostro.

-me da pena Malfoy…-dijo Ron pese a los regaños de Hermione-míralo…tan solo…

-¡Ronald!

-ya, esta bien…me callaré... ¡que genio!

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras de Dumbledore…

-esta noche es especial, ahora nos encontramos en paz, yo sé que para muchos-Beth y Harry se miraron, al ver que el profesor dirigía la mirada hacía su dirección-la última aparición de Voldemort; nos trajo tristezas, y sacaron viejos recuerdos a flote…pero logramos salir adelante, y tenemos toda una vida por delante-reía-bueno, al menos ustedes…no hablemos más de cosas tristes, este día es para festejar la paz, y las grandes cosas, que estoy seguro, nos esperan a todos.

El profesor levantó su copa para brindar, y aunque ellos no tenían más que jugo de calabaza bien frío, siguieron al profesor…

-brindemos todos, y que empiece el banquete…

Tras el aplauso de Dumbledore, las mesas se llenaron de miles de platos, todos llenos con los platillos más deliciosos, todos estaban asombrados, pero aun no se atrevían a tocar sus platos.

Ron, que por lo general; ya hubiera empezado a llenar su plato, se quedó mirando hacía donde Draco.

-hazte a un lado Seamus…-le dijo Ron con simpatía-se necesita un espacio ahí…

Ron por encima de las pláticas, le gritó a Draco…

-¡oye Malfoy!-el chico levantó la mirada-¡ven!

-¿qué haces Ron?-preguntó Seamus extrañado.

-no pensaran que el pobre se quede ahí solo-se dirigió a Beth-¿no te importa o si?

-para nada…Beth veía a Ron asombrada, estaba segura que el chico tenía un gran corazón; pero después de tanto insulto de Malfoy hacía los Weasley, eso la sorprendió bastante.

Beth y Seamus dejaron un espacio entre ellos, para que se sentara Malfoy.

Todos miraron la escena bastante asombrados, y aunque Draco no estaba seguro de ir, los chicos de las otras mesas lo alentaron…

-esto me dio una gran idea, señor Weasley-interrumpió Dumbledore-de pie todos…

Sin decir nada, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y a un lado de las bancas, como les indicaba Dumbledore…el director tomó su varita y con un solo movimiento, las mesas se acomodaron en un gran cuadro…

-ahora, a celebrar todos juntos…olvídense de casas, de viejos pleitos, y sigamos el ejemplo del señor Weasley…

Beth pudo ver en los ojos de Hermione, un brillo muy especial al ver a Ron, era una mirada llena de orgullo y llena de amor por el chico.

-Hermione-Beth se acercó a su amiga-ya dile a Ron…lo que sientes ¿no?

-¡basta!-reía la otra-no seas latosa…

-¿quién es latosa?-preguntó Ron al ver a las chicas discutir entre risas.

-Beth, ¿quien más?

-pensé que tú…

-¡calla Ron, y pásame ese plato!-le gritó Hermione toda roja.

-se dice por favor…

-hoy no quiero tener modales…

-¡que milagro!-gritaron Dean y Seamus

-eso es novedad…-dijo Seamus al verla-ahora sí… ¡festejemos!… ¡Hermione se soltó el pelo!

Todos en la mesas reían con las bromas; incluso Draco, que no pudo esconder su risa por las gracias de los muchachos…

-y eso que tú jamás disfrutaste de los gemelos...-le dijo Beth sirviéndole un poco más de jugo-eso si era una fiesta… ¡pero ellos no están mal!-y les lanzó un pequeño pedazo de pastel, para iniciar un pequeña batalla de comida.

Pronto el Gran Salón se volvió una gran fiesta, todos platicaban con todos, la comida pasaba de mano en mano, y unos optaron por sentarse en el suelo a disfrutar los espectáculos que el profesor preparó para esa noche.

-creo que la noche aun es larga-dijo el profesor-y ahí mucho que festejar aun… ¿alguien quiere cantar?

Todos se miraban asustados, todos les gustaba cantar, pero eran muy tímidos para hacerlo enfrente de todo el Colegio…

-vamos, aunque sean canciones muggles-le dijo el profesor a una chica que se levantaba de su mesa, empujada por otros-no importa si son de Navidad, o para el día de San Valentín… ¡hay que celebrar!

-¡vamos Hannah!-gritaron los Hufflepuff al verla pararse de su sitio-¡eres una estrella!

-¡si Hannah vamos!-todos gritaban a destiempo-¡vamos Hannah! ¡vamos Hannah!

-ya, esta bien-la chica se puso en el centro que habían hecho con las mesas y empezó a cantar todo lo que le pedían.

Al finalizar los cantos, el baile, y los espectáculos; los chicos salieron del Comedor rumbo a sus salas, todos querían estar listos para su paseo a Hogsmeade al día siguiente…

-toma Seamus-Beth puso en las manos de Seamus, a Trevor-Neville lo ha de estar buscando con desesperación…apenas se lo di, y volvió a olvidarlo…

-¿a dónde vas?

-a dar una vuelta…necesito tomar un poco de aire…

-¿estas bien?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias, no te preocupes.

-bueno, ten cuidado…-Seamus y Dean la miraron bajar las escaleras y caminar rumbo a las cocinas.

Beth se detuvo junto a las cocinas con la cabeza en la pared, estaba bastante confundida con todo lo que había pasado…Draco la había dejado libre, Neville casi ni le hacía caso, y no sabía porqué, y Harry…Harry parecía querer estar con ella…pero ella no lo dejaba…tenía tanto miedo, que lo único que pensaba era en salir corriendo.

Pero a la vez, sentía que el futuro le sonreía, como había dicho Dumbledore… aunque lo único que sabía sobre su dichoso futuro, era que no iba a ser auror.

-¿ahora que voy a hacer?-se pegó contra la pared-¿por qué ahora estoy más confundida que cuando mi vida se veía amenazada?-se pegó otra vez-¡cómo quisiera que papá estuviera aquí!, él me diría que hacer con Harry… ¿por qué insisten todos con eso?-empezó a caminar lejos de cualquier interrupción-¡por qué si todos saben que quiere a Ginny!-golpeó la pared con un puño tratando de ahogar más gritos-¡ya parece que con esta paz, Harry me hará caso de nuevo!

-¿hablabas de mí?

-¡Harry!-gritó Beth asustada-¿qué haciendo por aquí?

-¿qué me dices tú?, este no es el camino para la sala común…

-este…yo…

-quería hablar contigo…

-¿si?

-claro-dijo el chico acercándose- quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho…-sacó la capa de su padre de la túnica-¿un paseo?, ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-este yo…

-¡vamos Beth!-se acercó-es importante lo que quiero decirte, y la verdad…la escuela…me pone nervioso…no quiero que nos interrumpan esta vez… ¡Lizzie por favor!

-Harry no creo que sea buena idea…

-ya sé lo de Draco…

-¿eh?

-no tienes excusas, no hay nada que se interponga… ¿vamos?-Harry extendió su mano mientras se cubría con la capa-¿por los viejos tiempos?

Beth pensó en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos; todos los intentos fallidos, y ahí estaba el chico esperándola todavía…pensó en Draco, cómo se había portado en esos días, y su gran sacrificio…y ahora esa actitud rara de Neville, dulce pero rara. Pero también pensó en lo que había dicho Dumbledore… "ahora grandes cosas nos esperan a todos" y tenía razón… ¿por qué ella no podía esperar grandes cosas?, ¿qué perdía con intentarlo de nuevo?

-esta bien ¡vamos! –se ocultó con Harry bajo la capa…las miradas de los dos se cruzaron dulcemente-vamos Harry… ¡por los viejos tiempos!...pero dime…

-¿qué?

-¿a dónde vamos?

-no sé, para eso traje el Mapa del Merodeador conmigo.

-¿y qué quieres decirme que no puedes decirme ahora?-dijo emocionada.

-tú espera…yo he esperado para decírtelo…ahora es tu turno…bueno… ¿a dónde vamos para empezar?

-¡hay que consultarlo mi joven Cornamenta!

-bien dicho…este…

-Canuta...Canuta Lunática-dijo con orgullo.

-¿juntos?

-¡claro!

Los dos apuntaron con sus varitas al Mapa del Merodeador…

-¡juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas!

**Fin… ¿?**


End file.
